G Revolution: Detrás de escenas
by Luzhell
Summary: De nuevo publicada En el inicio del nuevo campeonato de beyblade, Kai se une a los Blitzkrieg Boys, pero eso no evita que sea perseguido por todo el mundo por Suki, Aki y compañia.
1. Capítulo 1

Lady Dark: Usualmente, mis amenazas de muerte quedan como eso. Simples amenazas de muerte.

Lady Evil: Pero estamos listas a hacerlas realidad esta vez.

Lady Dark: Dado que el desgraciado servidor no solo borró de nuevo esta historia, sino todas las que teníamos, algunas de las cuales no habíamos tocado desde hacía dos años.

Lady Evil: Nuevamente alegando que hemos violado las líneas guías de la computadora al integrar personajes reales (nunca lo hicimos), colocar chats, o historias interactivas, puntos que nunca usamos.

Lady Dark: Estoy empezando a creer que la han agarrado personalmente en contra nuestra, y eso sí me enoja.

Lady Evil: Por eso, vamos a ofrecer una suculenta recompensa al que nos presente la cabeza del webmaster responsable de este desastre.

Lady Dark: Anexada al resto de su cuerpo o no, aunque tenemos predilección por la segunda opción.

Lady Evil: De momento, vamos a recargar todos nuestro fics.

Lady Dark: Excepto aquellos que no tenían respaldo. Como mi lindo "Mensajero del Caos" BUAJAJAJAJAJA.

Lady Evil¿Quién te manda a no guardarlos?

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

**Capítulo I¿Y mi pasaporte?**

Comenzamos un lindo día de verano, en la colosal mansión Hiwatari, donde, tras la partida de su hermano rumbo a Rusia, donde nuevamente se pondría a entrenar para el campeonato mundial, y su abuelo, que había ido a Australia para una importante reunión de negocios; Akira Hiwatari había decidido organizar un improvisado torneo de canasta con la servidumbre, moviendo los muebles del comedor principal. Tras dos talladas horas de encuentro, casi todos habían sido eliminados, menos Aki, el mayordomo principal, Ota, el jefe de cocineros y uno de los jardineros; alrededor del ellos, el resto del personal estaba tenso y expectante por saber el resultado final, al grado que hasta habían desconectado los teléfonos y el timbre, cualquier llamada podía esperar hasta después, más aún si era Voltaire quejándose por algo.

La ronda era tallada y habían unos 2000 en premios, cada uno tenía una cara digna de campeones mundiales de póquer, completamente inexpresivos, no tan buenos como Kai, pero casi. Esta era la última mano, la que decidiría quién se quedaría con la bolsa y honor de ser "Campeón de Canasta" de la mansión; Aki estaba a punto de coger del mazo la carta que decidiría el final cuando de pronto...

— ¡KAAAAAAIIIIIII! – se escuchó el agudo grito reverberar por el salón principal, asustando a todo el mundo y haciendo que los jugadores tiraran las cartas, evidentemente arruinando la partida.

— �¿Qué rayos... – dijo Aki mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho para asegurarse de no haber sufrido de un ataque cardiaco, pero de inmediato enojado con quién hubiera tenido la audacia de interrumpir el juego que de seguro lo convertirían en campeón de la casa.

Buscando la causa de tal escándalo, las sirvientas se dirigieron a la entrada principal, les hizo prácticamente dar un salto de dos metros hacia atrás sin articular palabra o emitir un ruido más allá de una especie de ahogado chillido. Viendo el alboroto, Aki decidió dar por terminada la partida y fue a ver que estaba pasando¿qué podría ser tan malo como para asustar gente que prácticamente convivía diariamente con Voltaire Hiwatari? Ni el mismo diablo podrías asustarlos. Temiendo encontrar al cachudo, la muerte personificada o alguno de los participantes de Big Brother VIP (**N/A:** Admítanlo, esos "reality show" son un insulto a la inteligencia de cualquier mamífero), Aki salió al salón y lo que encontró, hizo que todas esas cosas fueran completamente insignificantes, ahí, con un ligero vestido de verano y su cabello lila suelto al viento que entraba por la puerta aún abierta, estaba parada Asuka Minamoto, su futura cuñada, que no se veía para nada de buen humor.

— ¡Suki! – dijo con un súbito tono ligero - ¿Cómo has estado¿Qué haces por aquí?

— ¡No empieces con eso Akira¿Dónde está Kai? – no, definitivamente no estaba de humor.

— Ohh... ehhhh... - ¿por qué Kai debía siempre dejarlo con estos problemas? – No está – le respondió con voz débil.

— ¿Y a dónde fue? – a Suki no le gustaba la respuesta, y eso la ponía de mal humor, sobre todo porque ya estaba de mal humor, desde su manicurista favorita estaba enferma y otra tuvo que hacerle el trabajo de las uñas.

— Suki, querida, realmente importan ese tipo de cosas, es un día hermoso, deberíamos ir tú y yo a comprar unos helados y... – cualquier cosa que Akira fuera a sugerir fue seriamente cortada cuando Asuka lo agarró por el collar de su camisa de manera amenazadora.

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – le dijo ella de manera muy lenta.

— Mmmm... buenoooo, ya sabes que el torneo mundial de Beyblade comienza en unos días... y él tiene que participar... así que antes tenía que entrenar... y para eso unirse a su equipo...

— Entonces está con los Bladebreakers esos... no se me escapará – murmuró ella entrecerrando los ojos.

— De hecho ahora se llaman BBA Revolution... – ella le dirigió la peligrosa mirada – pero él ya no está con ellos – finalizó con una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Entonces? – Suki bajaba su voz a un tono peligroso.

— Decidió unirse a los Blitzkrieg Boys así que se fue – trataba de poner sus manos a modo defensivo.

— ¿Bliztbrug...? – ella quedó sin saber que decir, o pronunciar.

— Blitzkrieg, mi querida Asuka, es el nombre que han tomado los Demolition Boys y me parece que van a participar en el Campeonato Mundial, ya tengo solicitado en Pay-Per-View los partidos¿quieres verlos? – le dijo Aki, tratando de soltarse y conseguir un tono agradable de voz.

— ¿Los Demolition Boys... – quedó un minuto desconcertada, pero de nuevo bajó la voz a su tono peligroso - ¿Con quién est�?

— Ohhhh... ya sabes, Tala, Bryan, Spencer Ian, los muchachos de siempre... – los dientes de Akira casi enceguecían mientras sonreía para calmar a Suki.

— ¿Y alguien más? – ella circulaba alrededor de él, poniéndolo lo más nerviosos posible.

— Bueno, ya sabes, Boris fue despedido desde hace un año y me parece que él abuelo no tiene intención de recontratarlo, lo que, por cierto, me hace pensar en por qué lo contrato en primer lugar, quiero decir, el tipo no era tan inteligente y su gusto para la ropa era pésimo, supongo que... – pero la charla sin sentido de Aki fue agresivamente interrumpida cuando la muchacha lo agarró del cuello a manera que casi lo ahogaba.

— ¿QUIÉN? – sus ojos centelleaban como una furia.

— Pasha... ellos fueron con Pasha – Aki empezaba a sentirse mareado, y parecía que nadie iba a ponerse entre él y la enloquecida adolescente que amenazaba con matarlo.

— ¿Qué? Me voy un mísero mes a Okinawa y me abandona por la Pashanka esa, yéndose a Rusia sin siquiera responder mis mensajes. ¡ELLA MORIRÁ! – Suki gritando con indignación, lo soltó de modo que cayó de espaldas al suelo, con la cara casi tan azul como su pelo.

— Suki, no tienes que ponerte así, quiero decir, tampoco es que sea el fin del mundo, solamente va a dar unas vueltas alrededor del globo y compartir por unas semanas cuartos de hotel en locaciones exóticas con los muchachos... y con Pasha – Akira trataba de sonar consolador, pero fallaba miserablemente.

Asuka se había puesto muy rara, súbitamente callada y tranquila, solo parada en medio del salón, con las manos enlazadas una con la otra, los ojos cerrados y dando profunda bocanadas de aire. Aki la miraba de modo curioso, preguntándose si finalmente se había tranquilizado o ira a hacer erupción en una colosal furia homicida que se llevaría todo por delante; lo que finalmente ella hizo es algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero cuando lo pensó con más tranquilidad un poco después, realmente no era tan inesperado.

— Ota... – dijo ella con voz tranquila, dirigiéndose al mayordomo principal, que aún los escuchaba mientras se agazapaba cobardemente tras una puerta.

— Sí, señorita – el sirviente trataba en lo posible de mantener una voz digna.

— Prepara las maletas del joven Akira, me va a acompañar a Rusia – ordenó ella con tono de superioridad - ¡Ahora! – finalizó cortante, dejando claro que no había campo para otra respuesta que acatar, y tan rápido como es imaginable, Ota salió corriendo a cumplir.

— Pero... pero... –Aki estaba sin palabras, ahora entendía por qué su abuelo no estaba muy seguro de su esto del matrimonio era una buena o mala idea.

— Ssshhh... – lo calló ella mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolso – Tengo que hacer una llamada... ¡Aló! Aria, es Asuka, quiero que me prepares un guardarropa completo para Rusia en verano, y prepara mi pasaporte y las tarjetas de crédito internacionales, paso por ahí en 20 minutos y no quieren retrasos.

— Suki¿no crees que estás sobre-actuando? – Aki usaba el mismo tono de voz que uno usaría con una persona de la que se está seguro que es mentalmente inestable.

— No Akira, en los más mínimo – le respondió ella con arrogancia – simplemente soy una jovencita que va a visitar a su querido novio y apoyarlo durante su competencia... ¡PARA COMPLETAR MATANDO A ESA DESCARADA RUSA MAL VESTIDA EN EL MOMENTO QUE INTENTE CUALQUIER COSA RARA! – súbitamente tenía los ojos muy abiertos e hiperventilaba.

— Con tal que lo tomes así de tranquila – a Aki lo invadía la risita nerviosa, que se cortó cuando Suki lo tomó del nuevo del cuello y lo arrastró para buscar a Ota y apurarlo con esas maletas.

X) X) X) X) X) X)

Seis horas, dos tragos y un caos en primera clase después, Asuka y Akira aterrizaron en Moscú, activando cada alarma de seguridad antiterrorista que había a su paso, aparentemente todas las visitas previas que alguna vez le habían hecho a Kai había dejado su mella en el subconsciente de cada policía de la ciudad. Tras un par de golpizas, unos sobornos y una persecución policíaca que realmente no pasó a más porque resulta que Voltaire es compañero de póquer de Vladimir Putin; Asuka y Akira llegaron al nuevo centro de entrenamiento que los Blitzkrieg tenían en Moscú. Después del chasco de la última vez, Voltaire decidió que si iba a seguir patrocinando un equipo de beyblade (cosa muy buena para obtener publicidad, como le recomendó su abogado) al menos debería alejarse lo más posible de la imagen que había dejado Boris, así que les dio un edificio nuevo, en un antiguo palacio al otro extremo de la ciudad; donde podían seguir entrenando y alegarle a la prensa que nada tenían que ver con el pequeño intento de conquista mundial de hacía dos años.

(**N/A:** Falta de originalidad, si los villanos alguna vez tienen algún propósito real, lo que raro en la serie, ese siempre termina siendo la conquista del mundo)

Luego de pasar a los guardias de la puerta, que se quedaron de piedra al ver que tenían enfrente no solo al nieto de su jefe, sino al par de mayores buscapleitos / terroristas potenciales del mundo; así que Suki y Aki pasaron sin problemas, dejando que los dos pobres encargados de seguridad tuvieran que cargos los 2.5 toneladas de equipaje que traían entre los dos. Ataviados con simples abrigos, en caso de la brisa fresca nada más, porque el verano moscovita es bastante cálido, los dos se deslizaron por los oscuros pasadizos del viejo palacio zarista, con Aki tratando de mantener a Asuka a raya, no fuera que le diera otro de esos ataques homicidas y tratara de matar a alguien por mirarla feo, especialmente si se topaban de frente con Pasha.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – les gritaron desde algún punto del pasillo central cuando ya llevaban una media hora de vagar.

— ¿Qué¿Quién? – esa no era la voz que Suki esperaba, de hecho, pertenecía a muchacho evidentemente nuevo en el centro, con un largo cabello castaño y ojos grises.

— Dije¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? Esta área es fuera de límites para la gente que no pertenece al centro – evidentemente el muchachito no tenía idea de con quienes estaba hablando y aunque hubiera reconocido a Aki por su completo parecido a Kai, la falta de marcas, grandes ojos simpáticos y constante sonrisa o gesto de desconcierto, lo hacían lo suficientemente distinto.

— Parece que no sabe quienes somos – le susurró Aki al oído de Suki, señalando lo obvio.

— No me digas - le dijo ella con sarcasmo, y subiendo la voz se dirigió al jovencito recién llegado - ¡Dime donde está Pashanka, pequeño gusano!

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? No tengo por qué decirte donde está la señorita, y ustedes deben de salir de inmediato antes de que llame a seguridad – le respondió el muchacho con altanería.

— ¿Seguridad? Conque quieres un pleito, pues yo te demostraré un pleito – Suki se le fue a lanzar encima, obviando cualquier consideración y lista para irse de golpes contra el chiquillo, que aunque entrenado y con unos 5 centímetros y 20 kilos de masa corporal más que ella, de seguro solo tenía oportunidad de aguantar cinco minutos; afortunadamente para su propia salud, aunque él no estuviera conciente de ello, Akira agarró a Asuka lo más fuerte que podía por la cintura, tratando de postergar lo más posible el tener que organizar un entierro para un pobre baboso que no conocían ni por cinco minutos.

— ¿Qué está pasando ahí? – se escuchó otra voz desde el otro extremo del pasillo, Aki se distrajo un minuto de su labor de salvaguarda de la salud de extraños y volteó para ver a un conocido beyluchador de cabello púrpura y gran nariz andando por el otro extremo del pasillo hacia ellos.

— ¡Hola Ian¿Cómo hasta estado? – le saludo con naturalidad Aki, aunque aún hacia esfuerzo por controlar a Suki.

Ian, que por alguna razón llevaba una muñeca enyesada, se les quedó viendo de modo desconcertado, primero sorprendido y luego divertido; variando su vista de la roja y enojada cara de Asuka, que aún trataba de alcanzar al beyluchador de cabello castaño, y este, que miraba con burla a la furia lilácea que trataba de atacarlo como si esta solo fuera alguna chiquita malhumorada y no la bestia asesina que Ian conocía de verdad.

— ¿Podrías explicarme que ocurre, Iván? – evidentemente el pequeño beyluchador se dirigía al muchacho de pelo castaño, que lo miraba con respeto.

— Claro señor, hace un minuto descubrí a este par de intrusos en el pasillo, se negaron a irse y esta loca exige ver a la señorita Pasha – le respondió Iván con seriedad casi marcial.

— �¿Loca! Yo te mostraré una loca – Suki trató de lanzársele con más fuerza, de modo que casi le desgarra el brazo a Akira.

— ¿Sabes quienes son ellos, Iván? – Ian trataba de controlar las risas.

— Unos intrusos – le respondió el recluta, como si fuera lo más obvio y sencillo.

— Me temo que no, ella es Asuka Minamoto, la prometida de Kai, y heredera de las empresas Minamoto; mientras que le pobre que trata de sostenerla sin morir es Akira Hiwatari, el hermano de Kai y nieto del señor Voltaire – la sonrisa de Ian se iba haciendo más y más grande por cada palabra que decía, y se partía de la risa para cuando acabó de explicarle a Iván. Mientras por cada palabra, este se iba poniendo menos y menos altanero, y para cuando acabó, ya estaba gris, listo para desmayarse.

— ¡Lo siento mucho señorita¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone? – inclinado de una manera que parecía dolorosa, Iván rogaba a Suki por su vida, y Aki, al fin libre de sostener a la lilácea, acompañaba a Ian en su risa desde el suelo.

— Puedes comenzar por traer mi equipaje – le respondió ella, ahora calmada pero definitivamente amenazadora.

— Claro, claro – y trastabillando, el pobre Iván se fue corriendo, es de preguntarse si se apuraría tanto si supiera que va a ocupar una grúa para poder cargarlo todo, en caso de que aún desee tener una espalda útil en la mañana.

— Eso no es justo, Suki, vas a matar al niño lentamente si hace eso, al menos a golpes no hubiera sufrido tanto – Aki paneas logró decir eso entre jadeos, ya no aguantaba de tanto reír e Ian tenía que ayudarlo a levantarse de donde estaba en el suelo.

— Merecido se lo tiene – Suki trataba de arreglarse el cabello, y notando seriamente a Ian, se volteó a él con la pregunta que la carcomía.

— ¿Dónde está la bruja Pasha, y, más importante aún, mi lindo Kai? – trataba de sonar amistosa, pero sus verdaderas intenciones eran más que evidentes.

— No están – le respondió Ian cortante, temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Y dónde están? – de nuevo, en menos de 24 horas, Asuka resumía su papel de homicida psicópata.

— Me temo que eso es algo que no puedo decir – Ian puso sus manos en un gesto defensivo, o al menos lo trató, al tener una enyesada.

— Eso va a dolerle – murmuró Aki para sí, mientras veía desde un rincón el desarrollo de la acción.

— Puedo hacerte lamentar esa decisión – ella se le acercó lentamente, eliminando terreno entre ellos y pareciendo más imponente.

— Pasha me tiene amenazado – trató de excusarse Ian, con voz de ultraje.

— Pues ahora te amenazo yo – Suki estaba a menos de 30 centímetros del pequeño beyluchador y lo observaba con superioridad desde los 15 centímetros que le llevaba.

— Dónde está la diferencia entre tu castigo y el de ella. Me va matar lentamente¿sabes? – Ian no quería meterse con ninguna, él estaba más contento solo observando las cosas de lado y hacer comentarios incómodos al respecto.

— La diferencia Ian, radica entre morir lento, o morir MUY lento – pese a sus años en la Abadía, tratando con Boris y los más terribles y poderosos beyluchadores del todo el mundo, si había alguien que podía hacer a Ian se muriera del miedo esas eran Pasha y Suki en sus fases psicópatas, cual más de las dos, pero Asuka estaba ahí en ese momento, de Pasha se podría encargar después.

— Bueno... este... la verdad es que...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II¿Y la primera clase...?**

— ¡América¿Cómo que América? – luego de recorrer la mitad de Asia, lo último que Asuka quería saber es que Kai no estaba en Rusia para comenzar.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Se fueron ayer en la tarde, así de simple – se excuso Ian. Él, Asuka y Akira estaban en la cocina, dándole un té calmante a la violácea muchachita y consiguiéndole a Ian unas compresas frías para su adolorido cuello¡vaya que ella sabía apretar!

— Pero es él no puede dejarme, menos... menos... MENOS POR ELLA! – evidentemente debían tratar algo un poco más fuerte que el té¿un mazo tal vez?

— ¡Por favor, Suki! – le trató de calmar Aki, escudándose detrás de su jarro de chocolate – Tampoco es que hayan huido a algún romántico spa en el Caribe.

— ¡Buaaaaaaaahhhhh! – empezó a llorar ella.

— ... simplemente ella lo acompañó junto con el resto del equipo a una competencia, incluso vamos a poderlos ver en televisión – y agregando a modo de reproche - eso es si regresamos a tiempo para no desperdiciar el dinero que gasté en la suscripción al pay-per-view.

— ¿Pay-per-view? – preguntó Ian con curiosidad - ¿Cómo es que te llegan los cobros? Porque estoy buscando un buen servicio y tengo que decirte que estas compañías no hacen más que pasar malos programas y hasta me cobran cosas que yo no...

— ¡Disculpen! Esta es mi crisis emocional¿saben? – interrumpió Suki casi a gritos.

— Lo siento – se disculparon los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Ahora cómo voy a ver a mi Kai? – Suki retornaba a su estado de llanto.

— Yo no veo ningún problema¿por qué simplemente no van a Nueva York? – si habían causado caos en Miami y evitado el juicio internacional, bien podrían hacer lo mismo en la Gran Manzana.

— Lo que pasa es que desde hace unos cinco años nos tiene entre ojos el jefe de Aduanas del aeropuerto La Guarda – explicó Aki.

— ¿5 años¿No debían tener ustedes unos 11 o 12 años entonces? – preguntó Ian, muy extrañado.

— Los más jóvenes infractores en contrabando y tráfico de animales de la historia – Akira se notaba bastante orgulloso de sus logros.

— ¿Contrabando y tráfico de animales? – Ian siempre había sabido que estos dos eran algo más que solo problemáticos, pero nunca se imaginaría que podían serlo tanto.

— No es mi culpa que malinterpreten las 50 maletas de ropa con las que entramos, o el hecho de que no quisiera separarme de mi precioso Kriki. ¡Ese debía ser el cocodrilo indo-pacífico más lindo del mundo! – los ojos de Suki hasta brillaban recordando a su mascota.

— ¿Cocodrilo Indo-Pacífico? – eso dejó a Ian un poco más confundido.

— ¿Nunca has visto la película "El Cocodrilo"? – trató de aclararle Aki - Bueno, no importa, porque tuvimos que deshacernos de él hace un año cuando alcanzó los 7 metros de largo.

— Igualmente nunca nos presentaron cargos, es cosa de ese viejo gordo de Aduanas que siempre nos da líos y amenaza con plantar cocaína en nuestras maletas – Suki parecía lista a otro berrinche - ¡Nunca podré ver a mi Kai!

— Yo podría ayudarlos en eso – Ian tenía una idea maléfica, y ciertamente vengativa saltando en su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo? – Asuka de pronto se mostraba ansiosa y lista hasta de abrazar al diminuto beyluchador.

— Podría pasarlos a través de Aduanas disfrazados, así yo tendría excusa para poder ir al campeonato también, aunque fuera de espectador – precisamente eso es el que él quería, con Pasha y Suki en la misma área continental, y con Kai de por medio, solo Dios sabe la cantidad de material que podrá grabar y luego colocar subrepticiamente en Internet para ganarse unos rublos más.

— ¿Y por qué no fuiste para comenzar? – se preguntó extrañado Aki, fijándose en la muñeca enyesada de Ian.

— Es que tuve un pequeño accidente y me quebré la muñeca – le respondió el otro casualmente, pero bajando la voz a un murmullo – Accidente con un pelirrojo, un peliazul, sus botas de combate y su aparente incapacidad de aceptar un simple comentario.

— ¿Dijiste algo? – le preguntó Suki, captando el susurro.

— Nop, nada – se excusó Ian rápidamente – ¿Por qué no bajamos a la bodega de embalaje y les muestro como los voy a pasar por Aduana?

— Claro – dijeron los dos, y lo siguieron hacia la mencionada área mientras Ian suspiraba mentalmente¡de la que estuvo cerca!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

— �¿PRETENDES QUE VIAJEMOS EN ESO! – evidentemente, meterse en un contenedor para atravesar el Atlántico no era lo que Suki llamaría primera clase.

— Es la única manera – le dijo Ian, evidentemente más que divertido con la situación, y por tanto, escalando posiciones en la lista de futuros homicidios de Asuka.

— Siempre podríamos hacer un salto de gran altitud desde 5000 metros de altura con un paracaídas y caer en los Grandes Lagos, hasta mojarme en ese excusado gigante sería mejor – no es que no lo hubieran hecho antes.

— Me temo que eso no se puede, el abuelo le prohibió a la división de seguridad de la Corporación de hacernos esos favores salvo en caso emergencia – le recordó Aki, haciendo una mueca divertida y señalándole con el dedo.

— Esto es una emergencia – Suki chilló de manera injuriada.

— No si él no lo aprueba – le siguió recordado su cuñado.

— ¡Rayos! – finalmente se había rendido.

— Ya que se han decidido¿cuándo salimos? – preguntó Ian, intercambiando su mirada de uno al otro.

— Lo más pronto posible – dijo de inmediato Suki.

— Al menos podrías darme unas horas para arreglar los papeles de la aduana¿sabes? Meter un contenedor y que no pase por rastreo es algo bastante difícil en estos días – le señaló Ian.

— ¿Entonces cuál es la idea de este tonto plan? – Suki no estaba de humor para tonterías.

— Dije, difícil, nunca imposible – les dijo, mientras cogía el teléfono de la pared y comenzaba a marcar un número - ustedes no son los únicos que tienen experiencia y contactos en el contrabando¿saben?

— Genial – Aki estaba cada vez más entretenido con la situación.

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P:

Dos horas después, las cosas estaban listas, saldrían en vuelo courier de DHL (**N/A:** Ninguna implicación política al respecto), calificados como carga delicada, de modo que Ian pudiera acompañar sin problemas. El contenedor era lo bastante grande como para que pudiera entrar todo el equipaje de Suki y les quedara campo para respirar, claro que Ian no se hacía responsable si uno de esos enormes baúles Louis Vittoun salía disparado durante la turbulencia y le rompía la cabeza a alguno de ellos.

— Sabes, aún no estoy muy convencida de que esta sea una muy buena idea – Suki daba un poco de batalla respecto a meterse en el contenedor, donde ya Aki se había asentado bien y estaba sentado sobre un enorme y caro abrigo de ming (¿para qué alguien ocuparía algo como eso en el pleno verano ruso? Quién sabe, pero ahí estaba)

— No te quejes tanto, será divertido – le dijo Aki, este ya estaba bien iluminado con una lámpara de baterías y todo un juego de canasta listo para comenzar – puedes jugar conmigo.

— Definitivamente, yo no voy con él – Suki era convincente respecto a su punto, un vuelo de 12 horas con Aki no es lo que uno encontraría relajante, menos si había cargado unas 2 docenas de juegos de naipes entre las maletas.

— Vamos, Asuka, no será tan malo – Ian, luego de mucha batalla, una patada en la espinilla y las amenazas de que ella le rompería cada uno de los dedos del pie, logró meterla para hacer compañía a su cuñado.

— Ian, tengo una duda – muy tranquilo, pese a la casi batalla entre el pequeño beyluchador y la furia violeta justo en la entrada de su nuevo transporte, Aki, le formulo a Ian la duda que se lo carcomía desde que llegaron a Moscú.

— ¿Cuál? – manejó decir Ian, jadeando de tanta lucha, pero ya Asuka se había tranquilizado un poco, así que, ya dentro del contenedor todo esta listo para partir.

— ¿Cómo es que te quebraste la muñeca? Y no me digas que fue solo un accidente, porque yo tengo buen oído y te oí murmurar algo sobre un pelirrojo y un peliazul – Aki trataba de no hacer demasiado ruido al respecto, tenía el presentimiento de que lo que fuera que Ian iba a decir, la reacción de Suki sería intrigante.

— La verdad es que Tala y Kai me quebraron la muñeca, supongo que fue mi culpa, tengo que hacer distancia de ellos cada vez que hago uno de esos comentarios – admitió Ian, mientras cerraba la puerta metálica tras la que ese par estarían atrapados por las próximas horas.

— ¿Qué les dijiste? – Aki estaba sorprendido de semejante respuesta, ciertamente de todas las personas que conocía, esos eran los últimos de los que él esperaría una respuesta cercana a la violencia.

— Realmente creo que no tiene importancia – Ian hacía tiempo, tenía problemas para cerrar la puerta.

— Ohhh... vamos, no vas a dejarme con la duda¡cuéntame! – Aki ya estaba haciendo un puchero, gesto que lo hacía ver tan radicalmente distinto a Kai, que uno se preguntaba como es que se supone que eran gemelos.

— Bueno – finalmente había desatorado la puerta, y asegurándose de no tener que abrirla más hasta que llegaran a Nueva York, procedió a responder la pregunta – Bueno, digamos que Kai y Tala han estado pasando bastante tiempo juntos entrenado y cosas así, tanto, que simplemente se me ocurrió que podrían estar pasando de ser solo compañeros a ser "compañeros", si sabes lo que quiero decir...

Ian ni siquiera se molestó en terminar la frase, un atronador rugido salió de las fauces de la bestia que se podría decir que una vez fue Suki, esta se lanzó directo contra el pequeño beyluchador, lista a desgarrarlo hasta que ya no le quedara ni aliento por decir semejante herejía¡nadie decía tales cosas sobre su Kai, de Tala podía decir lo que viniera en gana, pero no de Kai, menos si eso implicaba que la estaba dejando a ELLA por otro. Ian apenas pudo cerrar y asegurar la puerta a tiempo, porque cuando Suki conectó su puño contra el metal, este casi se dobló hacía afuera; el pequeño ruso se lamentó de la suerte de Akira, este iba a ser el pobre que le tocaría compartir las próximas horas con ella, si es que sobrevivía a este viaje.

— Uuuuhhh... supongo que debí de inventar algo – pero desechando la idea, solo colocó unas cadenas extras alrededor de la puerta para asegurarse que estuviera bien cerrada, ahora estaban listos a partir.

— Señor¿cuál es el paquete que debemos llevar? – dijo de pronto un anónimo empleado de mensajería que estaba encargado de mover la "carga".

— Este de aquí – Ian le señaló el contenedor, del que aún salía unos ruidos bestiales y se golpeaba el metal, pero ya un poco menos ruidosos que unos segundos antes.

— Ese... – el empleado temblaba de miedo y completa confusión respecto a semejante encargo.

— Sí, no se preocupe, no hay problemas mientras no lo abra, pero recuerde que es carga delicada – Ian ahora estaba más preocupado en repasar mentalmente todo lo que él llevaba, no quería olvidar ninguna de sus cámaras.

— ¿Es un animal?... ¿No se supone que esas cosas deberían ir sedadas? – le preguntó cobardemente a Ian, el empleado.

— No veo por qué, a mí parece bastante tranquila – para ir con sus palabras, se escuchó otro golpe que dobló el metal.

— Claro... – si eso era tranquilidad, no quería estar a un kilómetro de distancia cuando se enojara de verdad, el muchacho se limitó a llamar la grúa y mover el contenedor.

— Ahhhh... es el momento de mi dulce venganza – murmuró Ian mientras observaba como movían la caja, y él mismo agarraba sus maletas para acompañar el transporte – Solo espero llevar los cargadores y suficiente rollo.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

En algún anónimo hotel de Nueva York, eran las 3 de la mañana. Kai se despertó súbitamente en medio de la noche, había tenido un extraño e incómodo presentimiento mientras dormía, no era lo que uno podía llamar una pesadilla, solo la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, de que algo muy malo y terrible se aproximaba, y no había manera de poder escapar, un sentimiento muy impropio de él, hay que agregar, pero me medio de la oscuridad y la noche, cuando las defensas se bajan, hasta Kai Hiwatari puede asustarse un poco.

Tratando de quitarse el presentimiento de la cabeza, Kai se salió de la cama y encendió la luz de la mesita para dirigirse al baño y bebe un poco de agua.

— A menos que sea la KGB, quiero que apagues esa luz ya – dijo Tala adormiladamente, ambos estaban compartiendo habitación, pues Pasha creía que eso de meter cuatro personas en dos camas era ridículo, así que se le las había arreglado para darles 2 habitaciones conectadas a su equipo, claro que así ella podía tener un cuarto para ella sola.

Ignorando el gruñido de Tala, Kai fue al baño y pasó unos buenos minutos limpiándose el sueño de la cara, tratando de imponer un poco de lógica en medio de la noche; después de todo, qué podía ser tan malo como para asustarlo a él, de seguro solo fue otro sueño. Regresó a la habitación, donde Tala seguía murmurando cosas inteligibles entre las que apenas se oía algo así como "maldita Perestroika" y "campo siberiano", mientras daba vueltas en la cama y se tapaba la cabeza con la cobija. Kai simplemente se metió de nuevo en su cama y apagó la luz.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? – le dijo el pelirrojo, con la voz ronca a esa hora.

— ¿No que querías dormirte¡Pues duérmete! – le ordenó Kai, girando sobre su espalda.

— Muy tarde, ya me despertaste, ahora explica por qué – exigió Tala.

— Tuve un sueño, es todo – le dijo el joven Hiwatari parcamente.

— Ah, conque el frío y letal Kai es capaz de tener pesadillas, quién lo diría – pese a lo ronco de su voz, se tonaba la diversión de Tala.

— No fue una pesadilla, solo es un presentimiento – se limitó a decir el otro.

— ¿Y bien? – preguntó ansioso Tala.

— ¿Y bien qué? – Kai no estaba de humor para estos juegos.

— ¿Cuál presentimiento? No me dejes con la duda – Tala quería algo de lo cual reírse, como compensación por ser despertado a estas horas.

— Ahh... –suspiró Kai, cediendo ante el pelirrojo, solo para poder descansar – Es simplemente la idea de que algo viene, algo malo y destructivo, una idea muy oscura e incómoda, nada más.

— ¡Oh, vamos! – esta conversación sonaba demasiado a sonambulismo después de una fiesta de tragos y una sesión vudú - Estamos al otro lado del mundo, lejos de Boris, del señor Hiwatari y de todos los demás locos. ¿Qué clase de poder destructivo y maléfico puede ser al mayor al nuestro por aquí?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III: Paquete garantizado**

Faltaban exactamente 24 horas para que comenzara oficialmente la primera ronda del campeonato mundial de beyblade, en su primera locación de Nueva York. Todos los equipos habían sido asentados en el mismo hotel, pero en pisos diferentes, para evitar roces innecesarios entre aquellos que jamás se habían llevado de lo más bien, léase: Blitzkrieg Boys contra todos los demás.

Era la hora del desayuno, y como Pasha estaba enferma de tener que llevar vista de Tyson y Daichi comiendo, decidió que lo mejor para el equipo, y su estómago, sería optar por el servicio a cuarto y evitar la vista, no importa cuanto se enojara el señor Dickenson por la falta de sociabilidad de su equipo, de todas maneras tenían una reputación que mantener.

— ¿Servicio a cuarto? Estás dadivosa el día de hoy – comentó Bryan cuando les llegó la comida a la habitación donde estaba reunido todo el equipo.

— Di lo quieras, pero si tengo que ver al niño mono y al pozo sin fondo llevarse otro "desayuno" a la boca, voy a hacer que las purgas de Stalin parezcan días de campo – le respondió la muchacha rusa, atándose su largo pelo negro con un imponente sujetador metálico.

— Uyyy...! Alguien está en uno de esos días, es mejor tener cuidado – siguió Bryan mientras probaba un poco de pan tostado.

— Te estás arriesgando demasiado Bryan – le susurró Tala, ojeando a Pasha que no dejaba de darle la mirada mortal a Bryan mientras se craqueaba cada uno de sus dedos.

— No puedo evitarlo, sin Ian por aquí, tengo que molestar a alguien o no sería divertido – Bryan se encogió de hombros y decidió probar la toronja dulce.

— ¿Puedo saber que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Spencer, que esperaba poder quedarse por ahí y ver más intercambios verbales, tal vez, con suerte, enojaría lo bastante a Pasha como para que esta lo colgara de un asta bandera.

— Entrenamiento intenso – respondió ella – Acondicionamiento físico, hasta el almuerzo, práctica de lanzamiento hasta la tres, y prácticas de combate hasta la cena; después de la que planearemos estratégica y acoso psicológico de los rivales.

— O sea, nada nuevo – comentó Spencer.

— Di lo que quieras, pero me gusta apegarme a las costumbres. Lo que funciona, funciona – explicó Pashanka.

— Kai, has estado especialmente silencioso¿no tienes algún comentario astuto que hacer a nuestra sabia y hábil entrenadora? – Bryan, evidentemente no estaba tranquilo, Pasha hacía nota mental de dejar de darle café en las mañanas. Por su parte, Kai solo estaba silencioso y quedito, sentado en un extremo de la mesa, solo moviéndose para tomar de su taza de té.

— Déjalo tranquilo – le ordenó Tala – ha estado de malas desde que tuvo una pesadilla anoche.

Eso lo hizo, Kai casi se atragantó con el sorbo de té que tenía en la boca, y de verlo, Bryan y Spencer tuvieron que contenerse para evitar reírse, creían que solo Akira o Asuka eran capaces de lograr esas reacciones de Kai; Tala, por su parte, le limitó a pasarle miradas astutas mientras que Pasha lo miraba de modo curioso.

— ¿Pesadillas¿Qué fue¿Estabas atrapado en un "Todo lo que pueda comer por 1.50" con ese gordito Tyson? – preguntó ella.

— No fue nada, solo olvídenlo – dijo Kai, brusca y definitivamente, pero desafortunadamente, ese todo de rudeza que funciona también con los cerebros de pájaro de Tyson y Max, no tiene el más mínimo efecto en los que prácticamente habían crecido acostumbrados a eso.

—No seas amargado, dinos que fue – insistió Bryan.

omo Kai evidentemente se negaba a hablar, lo que es obvio cuando se cruza de brazos, frunce el seño y se limita a mirar el muro, Tala consideró que se podía divertir un poco más.

— Dijo que algún terrible y oscuro mal se acercaba a traer caos y destrucción – explicó el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

— Mmm... entonces estaba soñando con nosotros – Pasha estaba evidentemente muy calmada con eso, no es que ella fuera del tipo supersticioso de todos modos.

— Bueno, si uno lo piensa bien, podría ser... – pero cualquier cosa que Bryan fuera a agregar fue interrumpida por un súbito timbrazo del teléfono, pero no el de la habitación, sino el celular satelital de Pasha, que funciona en cualquier lugar del planeta.

— Discúlpenme – dijo ella, y se retiró a una esquina a contestar.

— Seguro que es mi abuelo – dijo Kai con un tono neutral - averiguó que estuvimos pidiendo servicio a la habitación y ahora nos enviará a servir una temporada a las minas de carbón de Siberia.

— Eso no es gracioso Kai – le dijo Spencer – sabes que él bien podría hacerlo.

— No sean ridículos – intervino Tala – no mandó a Boris luego de que perdimos la última vez...

— No digas esa palabra – le interrumpió Bryan de inmediato.

— ¿Cual? – y Tala que odia que lo interrumpan.

— Perder – Bryan encontraba todavía un poco humillante todo eso, no importa la buena que le hubiera dado al gato chino, este lo había vencido, y encima que todo el equipo fue derrotado. ¡Qué vergüenza!

— Oh... lo siento – Tala sabía que Bryan era delicado respecto a esos temas - Como sea, no lo mandó a trabajar en las minas, no creo que nos envíe por pedir servicio a la habitación.

— Y no creo que se de cuenta – dijo a su vez Kai - lo último que supe es que estaba dándole una visita al sultán de Brunei, en su rancho de Australia, creo que está considerando comprarle un yate.

— ¿Cuánto dinero desperdicia tu abuelo en yates? – preguntó Spencer, de acuerdo a la última cuenta debía tener como unos cinco barcos para uso personal, y no creía que usara alguno más de unos días al año.

— A él le gusta pensar en ellos como inversiones – explicó Kai tranquilamente.

— Demasiada charla, tenemos que salir – Pasha dijo de pronto, cogiendo un pesado abrigo de cuero y lista para salir.

— ¿Adónde? – Bryan apenas estaba comenzando con su cereal, ya no se puede comer tranquilamente sin que alguna guerra civil interrumpa.

— Vamos al sótano, nada más, parece que nos llegó un paquete desde Rusia y lo dejaron abajo, tenemos que ir – les explicó Pashanka mientras abría la puerta a salía, seguida del resto del equipo, hasta Bryan, que comprendió que simplemente no podría comer tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo que abajo¿Les costaba demasiado subirlo hasta la habitación? – se quejó Spencer - La ineficiencia americana no deja de sorprenderme.

— Y aparentemente es contagioso – le dijo a su vez Tala – lo mismo no nos cuesta a nosotros bajar.

— ¿Pero por qué el sótano? Si no querían esforzarse bien podrían haberlo dejado en la recepción del hotel – siguió el rubio.

— Es un contenedor completo, no creo que puedan subirlo hasta aquí – Pasha les dijo, cuando entraban al elevador, milagro no los había hecho ejercitar usando la escalera, pero tanto ejercicio tras la comida iba a darles calambres.

— ¿Un contenedor¿Por qué demonios recibimos un contenedor¿Y quién envió un contenedor? – Bryan estaba evidentemente confundido- No me parece recordar que viniéramos en misión especial.

— Mucha queja, poca acción – le señaló Tala.

— Estoy rodeado de amargados – se quejó Bryan.

— ¿Desde cuándo te quejas de ser amargados? Creí que se habían extirpado todas las emociones o algo así – le señaló Kai.

— He estado asistiendo a un psiquiatra que trata de sacar a la luz mi niño interior – explicó el beyluchador de cabello lila (**N/A: **Aunque parece que ahora es más gris que lila)

— ¿Y que averiguaste? – siguió el joven Hiwatari.

— Que a mi niño interior le gusta el sarcasmo y los malos modales – le respondió Bryan con mucha seriedad.

— Nada nuevo ahí, espero que no le estés pagando demasiado por descubrir el agua tibia – se inmiscuyó Tala.

Finalmente llegaron al sótano del hotel, en el que tuvieron que avanzar entre las cajas y provisiones de la cocina almacenas ahí, y luego por un largo y oscuro pasadizo hasta llegar al área de estacionamiento subterránea. Todo se veía básicamente normal ahí, solo autos normales, y algunos de los autobuses que se usarían para llevar a los equipos a los encuentros, nada de que preocuparse. Eso era al menos hasta que uno fijaba la vista en el extremo más oscuro y alejado del área de parqueo, donde, solitario y aparentemente inocente, estaba colocado un trailer negro con las insignias de la división americana de la corporación Hiwatari, y colocado en su parte trasera, un contenedor igualmente negro, con las insignias de la división rusa y con los sellos de transporte. Por alguna rara razón, se notaban unas abolladuras en la caja metálica, pero no hacia dentro, sino hacia afuera como si algo muy grande y fuerte hubiera golpeado desde ahí.

Tranquilamente, y como si no dudara ni un minuto de la naturaleza de semejante paquete, Pasha se acercó a la cabina del conductor, pero no encontró a nadie, ningún papel que firmar, ningún recibido que reconocer, eso sí era raro, y otra confirmación de la frase de Spencer respecto a esta ineficiencia americana, hasta dentro de las mismas líneas de la Corporación.

— Pero es que no hay nadie aquí, es el colmo¡qué clase de mensajeros! – se quejó ella.

— Te lo dije – comenzó Spencer – todos en este país son unos vagabundos, y deberíamos salir de él antes de que nos los contagien.

— No seas ridículo, esas cosas no se pegan – le reprendió Tala.

— Me parece que es mejor prevenir que lamentar – señaló el rubio.

— Aún así esto es raro – siguió Pasha, dando otra mirada dentro de la cabina, como si el conductor fuera a aparecer de pronto.

— ¡Ahí están! Llegan algo tarde – se escuchó una aguda y conocida voz desde la derecha; todos voltearon para ciertamente ver un conocido, un diminuto beyluchador de cabello púrpura, ojos granate y una imponente nariz.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces tu aquí? – dijo Tala de inmediato, considerando que tal vez debió quebrarle la cabeza, seguro eso lo obligaría a tranquilizarse - Creí que estabas en reposo por ese brazo quebrado.

— Vaya saludos los que dan ustedes – se quejó Ian ante la falta de aprecio.

— Un placer verte – le dijeron sus tres compañeros de modo mecánico.

— Ahora dime que haces aquí – exigió Pasha a su vez, ella no sabía los detalles de esa herida y no le interesaba realmente.

— Se nota el aprecio en el aire – respondió Ian con sarcasmo, pero evidente diversión - La carga es delicada y yo tengo el trabajo de courier.

— ¿Y el chofer del camión? – preguntó Spencer, considerando la probabilidad de que tal huyó por ahí.

— El chofer se fue a tomar café, creo que estaba algo alterado – explicó el pequeño ruso con tranquilidad, acercándose más a ellos.

— De seguro lo volviste loco – comentó Bryan con burla, ahora que Ian estaba ahí, el orden natural es reestablecido.

— No, fue la carga, es mucha presión traer algo así hasta aquí en tiempo record – Ian tenía una sonrisa que parecía un gato, era evidente que se traía algo entre manos.

— Puedo saber que haces realmente aquí – exigió Pasha, cansada de que la ignoren en esas pequeñas conspiraciones, estaba convencida de que le estaban ocultando cosas desde que averiguó que Ian se había "accidentalmente" quebrado el brazo luego de aquella noche hacía una semana en que los muchachos se habían vuelto a pasar de tragos.

— He venido con este paquete especialmente para Kai y Tala, eso es todo – se limitó a decir Ian.

— Ian, si este es otro de esos chistes raros, te prometo que... – comenzó Tala.

— Nada de chistes, pero antes de comenzar, creo que debería mostrarles algo para que recuerden por qué estamos aquí – de entre la bolsa de su overol, sacó una fotografía, que mostró de modo que solo fueran capaces de verla los muchachos, dejando a Pasha más rezagada en la conversación.

— ¡Esa foto! Te juro enano que... – pero antes de que Tala pudiera terminar, Kai intervino.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ian? – preguntó el peliazul, aburrido de toda esta conversación y deseando solamente terminar su desayuno para comenzar a entrenar, estas conspiraciones y chismes baratos ya lo tenían aburrido.

— Pero, estoy haciendo un favor a un par de personar que saben pagar bien mi generosidad – comenzó Ian, con una mirada de maléfica diversión – Y segundo, esta es mi venganza, ustedes dos no debieron romperme el brazo – ahora se veía un poco más maléfico que divertido.

— Eso fue un accidente – dijeron Tala y Kai a un tiempo, pero de modo evidentemente fingido.

— Lindo, pues este también es un accidente – Ian metió la fotografía entre una rendija del contenedor, dio un ágil salto al suelo, tomó su cámara y fue a buscar refugio detrás del automóvil más macizo que pudo encontrar pero que al mismo tiempo que proporcionara buen ángulo de filmación. Bryan y Spencer, que saben que cuando Ian habla de venganza se refiere a toda la extensión posible de la palabra, entendían que, lo que fuera que estuviera adentro, no podía ser bueno, y se lanzaron a hacerle compañía tras su escondite.

Un segundo después, se empezó a oír ruidos dentro del contenedor, primero fueron unos susurros y ruidos de movimiento; pero todo se hizo silencioso y lo siguiente que se oyó fue un atronador grito, más parecido al aullido de una bestia descomunal que a algo humano, seguido por un golpe furioso contra la pared metálica, que logró una anormalmente grande abolladura. Kai y Tala, que tontamente aún estaban frente a las puertas del contenedor, retrocedieron al menos dos metros, mientras que Pasha se movió más hacia a un lado, y apenas a tiempo, porque entonces se oyó otro rugido, y un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez la puerta no se dobló, sino que literalmente fue arrancada de sus goznes y lanzada por el aire cinco metros, para ir a caer justo detrás de Kai y Tala, efectivamente acorralándolos ante la bestia violácea que ahora bajaba de un salto del contenedor.

— ¡TALAAAAAAAA! – fue el grito de saludo de Suki, que parecía más una bestia infernal que otra cosa; detrás de ella, Aki también se bajo, pero él parecía más fresco que una lechuga, como si no hubiera pasado las últimas 16 horas metido en una gigantesca lata con solo Asuka de compañía.

— Hola todos – saludo con tranquilidad el hermanito de Kai – ¡Ohh! – exclamó, cuando vio en el suelo la foto que había puesto a Suki al borde del ataque histérico – Esto va para mi colección – y se la guardo en la bolsa de la camisa.

— ¡Tu... vas... a... morir... Ivanov! – evidentemente, Suki no estaba para nada contenta, e iba a desatar toda su furia sobre Tala, que notando por donde iba la cosa, apenas dio tiempo de emitir un chillido y esconderse detrás de Kai, por más seguridad.

— ¡Minamoto! – se escuchó una exclamación igual de injuriada desde la derecha, Pasha en este caso, ante la vista de su tan detestada rival.

— ¡Bazdehieff! – exclamó Suki al mismo tiempo, pero no quitaba los ojos de Tala, cuya roja melena no podía ocultarse tras Kai – No tengo tiempo para ti, bruja, mi asunto hoy es con Ivanov, que va a sufrir lenta e irremediablemente.

— ¿Por? – eso sorprendió a Pasha, acostumbrada a ser el blanco de la agresión de Asuka, pero todo se le aclaró cuando Aki balanceó frente a sus ojos la foto que había disparado semejante reacción, Pasha la miró durante unos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para que su mirada se endureciera al nivel de un digno agente de la KGB, y ella no se iba a quedar detrás de Suki en el departamento de reacciones desproporcionadas.

— Tala... – dijo la rusa tranquilamente, mientras sacaba de su abrigo algo muy parecido a un látigo con puntas metálicas.

— ¿Sí? – dijo el pelirrojo tímidamente, aún escondido detrás de Kai.

— Mejor comienzas a correr¡ahora! – no había terminado Pasha cuando Tala ya estaba corriendo fuera del estacionamiento y directo a la calle.

— 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... tras él – al mismo tiempo, las dos descontroladas jovencitas le siguieron el rastro, con Pasha azotando su látigo de tanto en tanto para estimular la carrera.

— Y tú que nos querías dejar en casa – dijo Aki tranquilamente como saludo a Kai, mientras este aún veía la persecución alejarse - ¿Dónde habría estado la diversión?

— Eso digo yo – agregó Ian, saliendo de detrás del auto, con una cámara de video bien sujeta, y tratando de no perder ni un detalle.

— Puedo saber de dónde sacaste esa foto¿haciendo montajes digitales de nuevo? – le preguntó Kai a Ian, ligeramente enojado.

— Nada, nada, solo seguí los tres pasos básicos de la borrachera rusa – le respondió Ian, y comenzó a contar con los dedos - en su versión, primero es cantar y bailar la polka.

— Ya lo hemos visto – dijeron a un tiempo Bryan y Spencer.

— Les dicen a todos que lo aman – siguió Ian.

— Ya lo hemos sufrido – hicieron eco los otros dos.

— Y luego se meten en la cama que sea, sin importar de quién o con quién – finalizó el pequeño ruso.

— Mmm... creo que aún no veía esa – dijo Bryan, considerando cada borrachera que recordaba.

— Les falta olfato para estas cosas, yo simplemente aproveché la oportunidad – Ian tenía el aire de reportero amarillista, listo para conseguir la noticia.

— ¡Y de qué manera! – reconoció Akira.

— Esperen a que coloque esto en Internet, mis distribuidores que colmarán de dinero – Ian ya podía comenzar a contar sus billetes.

— Si sobrevives lo suficiente, no lo olvides – le recordó sabiamente Kai, no sería la primera vez que es el mensajero el que muere a manos de ese par de locas.

— Nahh... nada me va a pasar, y tampoco a Tala, él es rápido – Ian estaba exageradamente confiado, considerando de quién estaba hablando - Además, Pasha no puede darse el lujo de matarlo, y Asuka castiga a la competencia, no la mata...

— Aún – le señaló Spencer.

— Hablando de Suki, creen que puedan conseguir a alguien que lleve nuestro equipaje, tenemos como 20 toneladas ahí adentro – dijo Aki, señalando el trailer.

— Creo que primero deberás conseguir un cuarto, pero no creo que haya ni uno disponible en toda la ciudad, supongo que deberán acampar – comentó Kai, evidentemente divertido, y comenzando a caminar de regreso a su habitación.

— Kai, eso no es divertido... – se quejó Akira, corriendo tras su gemelo - ¡Kai! No puedes hacerme eso, no olvides que soy tu hermano¿dónde colocaré mi mesa de canasta?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV: Por amor al arte, o al dinero**

Asuka y Pasha persiguieron a Tala durante unos cuantos kilómetros, y fueron protagonistas de unos cuantos accidentes de tránsito en el proceso, especialmente con Pasha fustigando con su látigo a todo el que se ponía por delante, finalmente Tala logró despistarlas en el Central Park, tirándose un clavado en el lago y agradeciendo que era bueno aguantando la respiración. Para asegurarse de haberlas perdido finalmente, dio unas cuantas vueltas más, regresó sobre sus propios pasos y hasta se consiguió un disfraz Barney para entregarle globitos a los niños; pero por fin logró regresar al hotel cerca de la hora del almuerzo, aunque parecía una rata mojada o un fenómeno escapado de una zona de desastre.

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con Kai, donde se encontró a todos su equipo, menos Pasha y más Aki, almorzando tranquilamente en la terraza, aparentemente de lo más tranquilos pese a su desaparición, perseguido y amenazado de muerte por las Furias clásicas, desde hacía horas.

— Hola Tala – le saludaron burlonamente sus supuestos amiguitos, pero él suponía que se habían reído un buen rato a expensas de sus desgracias.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo? – preguntó Bryan, con todo el descaro posible.

— ¿Mi paseo¿Cómo estuvo mi paseo? – el pelirrojo había empezado a hiperventilar de pura furia - ¡YO TE DIRÉ COMO ESTUVO MI PASEO¡FUI PERSEGUIDO POR ESE PAR DE HISTÉRICAS TODO EL CAMINO HASTA JERSEY! – una vena empezaba a brincarle en la frente - ¡TUVE QUE ARRASTRARME POR CLOACAS Y PANTANOS COMO ALGÚN PRISIONERO DE GUERRA¡TUVE QUE DISFRAZARME COMO UNA ESTÚPIDO DINOSAURIO GIGANTE CON RETARDO MENTAL PARA PODER PERDERLAS FINALMENTE¡Y TODO ESTO... TODO ESTO... ES **TU CULPA**! – apuntó el dedo acusador a Kai, que estaba de lo más calmado y tranquilo a un extremo de la mesa.

— Mi culpa – dijo Kai, que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos y conservaba su eterno tono de tranquilidad.

— ¡SI¡ES TU CULPA POR TENER ESA PROMETIDA PSICÓPATA Y POSESIVA! – siguió gritando Tala, se va a lastimar la garganta si sigue así.

— ¿No se supone que Pasha es TÚ novia? – le recordó Kai.

— Ahh... ese es un asunto confuso – trastabilló un poco Tala con sus propias palabras - ¡PERO LA QUE COMENZÓ TODO ESTO ES LA MANIATICA VIOLETA! – retomó para seguir gritándole a Kai.

— Me permito recordarte que el que la trajo y la enojó en primer lugar es Ian – le avisó Kai, no dispuesto a tener la culpa de esto.

Ian estaba muy tranquilo, y hasta se tomó tiempo de acabar su vaso de refresco antes de defender su posición: —Si ustedes no me hubieran quebrado el brazo yo no la habría traído... tal véz.

— Y nosotros no habríamos quebrado el brazo si no fueras tan bocón y metiche – Tala seguía enojado, pero ya se estaba calmando un poco, probablemente ya empezaba a dolerle la garganta.

— No tengo defensa¿qué puedo decir? – Ian solo se encogió de hombros, se divertía demasiado para molestarse en defenderse.

— Podría matarte en este momento¿sabes? Sería muy sencillo solo arrojarte por el balcón a la calle – Tala podía ser muy amenazante por propio derecho.

— Si, pero entonces caería justo sobre Pasha y Suki – dijo Spencer por su parte, que se estaba asomando precisamente por el borde del balcón y mirando a la calle.

— ¿QUÉ? – gritó de nuevo Tala y se unió a los demás observando sobre la barandilla, efectivamente, en ese momento, Pasha y Suki estaban entrando por la entrada principal del hotel, ambas se veían increíblemente enojadas, podría ser porque le perdieron el rastro al ruso pelirrojo, o porque, ante su desaparición, regresaron a los blancos originales, o sea, una a la otra, pero era obvio que se estaban esforzando mucho para no matar al primer baboso que se cruzara en su camino. ¡Ahh... si solo Tyson estuviera por ahí!

— Creo que es momento de que la persecución continúe – dijo Bryan en tono rimbombante mientras Ian encendía de nuevo su cámara y la dirigía a Tala, que tenía la cara gris como la ceniza.

— Yo no puedo más, solo déjenme morir – fue lo único que susurró Tala antes de caer en el piso, aparentemente inconsciente.

— Tala, estás sobreactuando – dijo Kai muy tranquilo pero aburrido del jueguito, sin siquiera moverse de su sitio, mientras que Aki se levantó del suyo y fue a picarle el costado con la punta del zapato, Tala no trató de moverse ni un centímetro.

— Creo que sí se murió – comentó Aki, completamente inocente ante el peso de lo que eso implicaba.

— ¡Por Dios, Tala! – Kai ya estaba cansado de todo esto – Deja de comportante de un modo tan infantil¿quién va a ser mi compañero si te mueres¿Bryan¡Hazme el favor!

— ¡Hey! Resiento eso – Bryan se quejó ante tal insulto.

— Cierto... – abrió Tala al fin los ojos – debo... cobrar... insulto... derrotar a... Tyson... – se volteó sobre su estómago y comenzó a arrastrarse sobre la alfombra.

— Además – fue a agregar Aki, muy a su estilo – recuerda que morir será poco para que esas dos te harían, de hecho – se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si se concentrara – creo que si te matan tendrías mucha suerte.

— Ni que decir– siguió Kai en el mismo tono de su hermano¡escalofriante! – que no puedes dejar que te maten ellas, si queremos ganar esto te ocupo completo.

— ¡LO SABÍA! – esa era Asuka, entrando finalmente a cuarto seguida de Pasha, y, aunque estaba satisfecha de finalmente haber encontrado a su presa, el dolor de pies que tenía por recorrer medio estado de Nueva York no la tenía nada contenta. Justo ahora, estaba captando la parte equivocada de la conversación.

— Ohhh... – exclamó Tala y empezó a arrastrarse más rápido sobre la alfombra, en un vano intento por escapar lo inevitable.

— ¡Conque aquí estás, pequeña sanguijuela roja¡Vas a aprender lo que implica meterse con mis cosas! – claramente, Asuka no estaba calmada, mientras se acercaba acechante a Tala y ponía un pie sobre su espalda, solo para acentuar la idea que acaba de expresar.

— ¿Sabes? Yo creo que de verdad te estas pasando un poco – Aki veía que el caso se estaba saliendo un poco de las manos, como siempre pasa cuando esas manos son las Asuka, pero hay que decir que Bryan y Spencer estaban llevando el show de la vida, y que Ian estaba desesperado porque esperaba que los 5 minutos de batería que le quedaban a su cámara fueran a bastar, sino, tendría que volar por el adaptador.

— ¡Silencio, Akira Hiwatari! – lo calló la muchacha – Este va a aprender lo que significa robar a mis amores.

— ¡Esto es suficiente! – intervino Kai, que se acercó a Suki y la tomó de los hombros – Asuka, déjame decir esto lentamente a ver si penetra en ese cráneo de cemente que tienes... YO NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN TALA EN **NINGÚN **SENTIDO QUE PLANTEE TU RETORCIDA MENTE. ¿Entendido?

— ¿O sea que no me estás dando vuelta con él? – Suki usaba su voz de completa inocencia mientras le hacía a Kai la mirada de los ojos de vaca.

— De todas las personas o géneros que existen en este mundo – comenzó Kai lentamente, pero con un tono de completo cinismo - Tala sería de los últimos seres vivos a los que me voltearía.

— Oye... – es de suponer que Tala se sentiría insultado.

— Silencio o te irá peor – le murmuró Aki mientras le pateaba de nuevo las costillas.

— ¿O sea que no has renunciado al género femenino? Y especialmente¿no has renunciado a mí? – a la mirada de vaca, Suki había agregado sus largas pestañas parpadeando tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, seguro se va lastimar un músculo.

— Tampoco es que tenga opciones al respecto – dijo Kai con sarcasmo, seguro de haber cumplido su labor y haber salvado la vida de Tala una vez más, al menos de Suki.

Por otro lado, Pasha había tomado la posición que tenía Aki al lado de Tala y estaba colocando las pesadas suelas de sus botas de combate a solo centímetros de cuellos del pelirrojo, clara advertencia de lo que pasaría si la enojaba por los próximos minutos.

— ¿Y tú me estás dando vuelta con Kai? – preguntó con su seria e imperiosa voz, señal de que quería respuestas rápidas y sencillas.

— No – Tala respondió lo más rápido que pudo, se había salvado de Asuka, no quería morir por la mano de Pasha.

— Bien, porque si me abandonas por Kai o cualquier persona animal o cosa de este planeta, te prometo que haré que lamentes cada segundo de tu vida – y ella lo decía en serio.

— Ok – la voz de Tala era tan ligera que apenas pasaría de un susurro.

— ¡Ahora, vete a bañar! – le ordenó, alejando su suela un poco de su cuello - ¿Por donde te arrastraste? Hueles a cloaca.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

Finalmente Tala pudo arrastrarse hasta el baño, luego de algunos minutos pareciendo una lombriz en el suelo y cuando Spencer finalmente se cansó de la diversión, además, Ian ya no tenía batería y no tenía sentido seguir en eso hasta que no recargara; así que levantó a Tala y lo llevó a la tina, dejando que él se las arreglara solo a partir de ese momento, no quería enojar a Pasha y comenzar otra guerra mundial. Por su parte, Aki se llevó a Suki a conocer las habitaciones que había conseguido.

— ¿Qué? No hay suites – ella se sentía insultada.

— No hay habitaciones disponibles, así que agradece que conseguí estas – le respondió él en reproche.

Ciertamente no había ni un cuarto libre en toda la ciudad, menos en el mismo hotel en el que se alojaban los equipos, pero Aki se las había arreglado para conseguir un par de cuartos, claro que tal vez tendrían que enfrentar demandas después, pero nadie diría que no había aprendido bien las técnicas de engatusamiento de Asuka. Esos pobres diablos no se darían cuenta que no había ataque terrorista hasta que regresaran a Escandinavia, o podría ya haber una, dependiendo de cuanto tiempo se quedaran por ahí.

Asuka hizo escándalo y medio, alegando que no podía permanecer en una habitación tan simplona que ni siquiera tuviera jacuzzi, y exigió ser traslada al cuarto de Kai, y menos contenta se puso al saber que era Tala el que compartía cuarto con Kai, o cuando Pasha se le atravesó en el camino y dijo ella simplemente no podía andar por ahí perturbando a sus jugadores cuando tenían un torneo que ganar, menos cuando ya todo ese día de entrenamiento había sido arruinado por su llegada; Tala luego de haberse bañado como por una hora para quitarse no tanto el olor a cloaca como la sensación de ser Barney, finalmente se había dormido y Pasha no permitiría que se le molestara ahora que ella estaba contenta con él de nuevo. La cosa comenzaba a tomar color de hormiga y para evitar que pasara a más (ya más habitaciones no les podían dar), Kai hizo el sacrificio máximo y le dijo a Suki que si se calmaba y aceptaba las cosas como estaban, él la llevaría a comer helados al parque más tarde¡solo ellos dos!.

Así, con esos dos sufriendo o disfrutando enormemente de la tibia tarde de verano, Tala durmiendo y Pasha en las oficinas centrales de la BBA de Estados Unidos, ajustando los últimos detalles de la inscripción; Ian, Spencer, Bryan y Akira tenían la tarde libre para tomar café en la terraza y planear crueles y retorcidas formas de divertirse en este viaje.

— No puedo creer la cara que tenía Tala cuando le dijiste que esas dos iban subiendo – se iba riendo Bryan mientras le ponía azúcar a su café expresso – Ian, espero que la hayas grabado, porque ocupo una copia.

— Puedes bajarla de Internet por 1.50 o puedes pagarme 19.99 y esperar a que termine la colección en VHS, o 29.99 y la tienes en DVD – le contó Ian, completamente en pose de negocios – Pero esas últimas son hasta el final del torneo.

— ¿ 1.50 por descarga¿Qué pretender hacer con ese dinero¿Comprar el Kremlin? – le preguntó Spencer asombrado.

— ¡Hey! Por algo tengo que empezar – dijo Ian, con cierto tono de orgullo.

— Uuuyyyyy... – se burló el enorme rubio..

— Cambiando de tema – intervino Bryan, ya decepcionado de la economía capitalista que parecía gustaba tanto a Ian – No puedo creer lo agresivas que se pusieron Asuka y Pasha solo por esa fotito, quiero decir... préstamela un minuto Akira – este sacó la infame foto de donde la tenía guardada en su camisa y se la pasó al ruso de cabello lila grisáceo – Solamente son Tala y Kai dormidos y acurrucados un poco en la cama, nada muy grande de que preocuparse si recordamos que estaban más que borrachos y tienen a volverse un poco "extraños" cuando se pasan de tragos.

— En ese yo te puedo explicar – comenzó Akira - conozco a Suki y la he visto deformar rostros y provocar apagones e incendios de proporciones bíblicas solo porque alguien le guiñe el ojo o le haga porras a Kai. ¡Diablos! Una vez inició una campaña de esterilización de mascotas porque un gatito de calle se frotó contra una de sus piernas. Te aseguro que ante esta débil y cuestionable evidencia, me sorprende que no haya derrumbado algún edificio sobre Tala.

— Es que no le dio tiempo – dijo Bryan con cinismo.

— Eso no explica a Pasha – Spencer había acabado su café negro y procedía con el queque de zanahoria – ella podrá ser volátil y todo lo demás, pero jamás se había dejado llevar por paranoias ajenas¡y que sucumbiera ante las de Suki, de entre todos los demás!

— Tal vez sean drogas en el agua – propuso Akira, acabando su moccachino.

— Piensa en las posibilidades de eso – a Ian hasta le surgían los signos de dólares y euros en la cabeza.

— A mí me parece que es el estrés, desde que ella tomó el lugar de Boris como jefa ejecutiva del equipo ante la compañía, jefa de personal de investigación, además del trabajo de jefa técnica que ya tenía, se le han venido muchas cosas encima – fue explicando Bryan a su audiencia cautiva - Eso explicaría el día que la descubrí bailando la Macarena en la mesa de la cocina. ¡Uuuhhh...! Todavía tengo pesadillas de eso.

— ¡Ooohhhh¡Bryan! – le reclamó Ian - Ahora por tu culpa tengo una imagen mental que me va a costar mucho borrar, no podías decir algún otro baile.

— Definitivamente, ella ocupa vacaciones – estableció Spencer.

— Lo que ocupa es una borrachera, así, de paso me da algo de material, tengo muy poco de ella para incluir en mi colección – consideró el pequeño Ian, revisando la lista de filmaciones que tenía escritas en su Palm Pilot.

— ¿Qué pretendes conseguir¿Pashanka haciendo un topless? – preguntó Spencer, y mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo, qué podría tener Ian de él, mejor revisaba esos videos cuando el enanito estuviera dormido, no quería sorpresas desagradables después.

— No estaría mal, pero hacer un trío de polka entre ella, y nuestros dos bailarines expertos – Ian apuntó con la cabeza al balcón de al lado, cuarto en el que Tala dormía en ese momento, tal vez soñando con que todo esto solo sea un horrible sueño de resaca – deberá de vender bastante entre mis clientes.

— Tus clientes deben de tener un gusto raro – le dijo Bryan, poniendo un gesto de completo desagrado.

— Bueno, tal vez ella y Suki en una comprometedora situación que involucre una pelea de barro y mucha lengua - ¡ALERTA¡ALERTA¡MENTALIDAD HENTAI APROXIMÁNDOSE!

— Eso sería porno – le recordó Spencer, aburrido.

— Pero vende – dijo Ian convencido.

— Ni con todos los tragos o drogas del mundo lograrías eso, mejor intenta el baile – le recomendó Akira.

— Hablando de eso... ¡Miren quién viene ahí! – llamó la atención Spencer, asomándose de nuevo sobre el balcón.

— ¡Uuuyyy¡Qué lindos! – dijo Bryan con sarcasmo, mirando por encima del hombro de Spencer.

Efectivamente, por la entrada del hotel venían Kai y Suki, esta última agarrada fuertemente de su brazo con una mano y sujetando un gran oso de peluche con la otra, parecía que se encontraba en el paraíso. Kai, por su parte, hacía muy buen trabajo imitando la expresión facial de una piedra; definitivamente, eso era el suplicio para él, no tanto el estar con Suki, sino que de tanto comer algodón de azúcar, estaba más histérica de lo normal, y muy probablemente le podría romper un bloque de concreto en la cabeza que, con la adrenalina que se mandaba, tendría suerte si lo sentía dos días después. ¡Las cosas que él hacia por el equipo¡Y más por ese malagradecido de Tala! De no ser por él, el pelirrojo iría camino a Moscú en varias cajas de tamaños muy pequeños; encima de todo eso, vio hacia el balcón de su cuarto, y ahí vio al resto de su anormal equipo, con Ian ya grabándolo de nuevo. �¿Y para esto renunció a los Bladebreakers!

— ¡Con razón! – exclamó Ian, olvidando a Kai y mirando a la foto.

— ¿Qué¿Qué pasa? – dijeron los demás, qué podría ser más divertido que ver a Kai ser arrastrado por Suki en media calle, bajo la mirada de los turistas.

— Me parecían sospechosas las manchas en esa cama... – Ian la vio más de cerca, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Y... – preguntaron los demás ansiosos¡esto debía ser bueno!

— Si se fijan bien es esta foto – le señaló el pequeño - pueden ver que Tala está babeando.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V: Comienzo oficial**

La noche al menos logró estar tranquila, gracias al "sacrificio" de Kai, Suki había estado contenta y no opuso demasiada resistencia cuando decidieron pedir comida a la habitación de nuevo (Voltaire va a echar humo cuando vea la cuenta) y se dedicaron a entrenar hasta la medianoche, tratando de reponer el tiempo perdido. Pudieron hacerlo porque Asuka pasó 6 horas eligiendo el vestuario adecuado así que estuvo recluida en su habitación con 2 toneladas de ropa regada en la cama para elegir la combinación ganadora.

Al día siguiente, justo a las 7, estaban listos para salir rumbo al estadio para la inauguración del torneo, claro que Aki estaba un poco ocupado tratando de hacer que Asuka finalmente saliera de la cama, aparentemente se había desvelado demasiado eligiendo su ropa del día y ya no quería despertar; a Pasha, Kai o Tala les importaba muy poco se ella se levantaba o no a tiempo, pero dónde habría estado la diversión para los demás si ella no iba, Ian hasta había dedicado toda la noche a cambiar las baterías y colocar cartuchos de memoria nuevos en las grabadoras que iba a llevar, desde modelos de visión nocturna hasta multi-ángulos, por el bien del producto final. Aki había logrado despertarla después de 3 tazas de café negro y recordarle que si ella no iba, Kai a estar solo con Pasha. ¡Eso la hizo levantarse como un resorte, y empezar a vociferar maldiciones.

— Bueno, bueno, ya estoy lista. ¿Dónde está la limusina para que nos vayamos? – reclamó, vestida, bañada y perfumada, llegando al cuarto de Kai donde todos estaban reunidos para salir.

— ¿Limusina? Suki, querida, vamos en autobús – le dijo Pasha en un tono meloso y burlón.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeado¡Yo no voy a viajar en un bus! Es completamente falto de estilo – comenzó Asuka en su tono de insulto.

— Pues lo lamento mucho, pero no vamos a solicitar una limusina solo para ti – Pasha y ella estaban trenzadas en una pelea de miradas asesinas, listas para llevarla a un nivel más físico.

— Damas, damas – intervino Bryan, que, aunque se divertiría mucho con semejante show, estaba conciente de que se les hacía tarde y tenían traseros que patear – Por mucho que me encantaría que resolvieran sus diferencias aquí mismo – y de preferencia en el modo más sanguinario posible - que temo que se nos hace tarde, así que, decidan algo.

— Como dije, yo no viajaré en bus – la mirada de Suki no se separaba de Pasha.

— ¿No habías usado un bus en Miami? – se preguntó Akira en voz alta, lo que sacó a Suki de su concentración y puso una sonrisa en Pasha, ganadora no declarada de la pelea de miradas.

— Ehh... eehhh... eso fue entonces y esto es ahora, no mezcles las cosas – trastabillo Suki, pero trató de explicar.

— ¿Podemos resolver algo ahora, por favor? – Kai podía sentir la migraña empezando a aparecer.

— Ya sé, porque no se adelantan ustedes en mientras nosotros conseguimos un taxi... mejor un auto... – corrigió Akira, al verse víctima de la mirada asesina de Asuka, pero la segunda opción no la ponía más contenta - ¿una limusina? – finalmente asintió ella.

— De acuerdo, supongo que ya tienen sus boletos, así que espero verlos en la gradería – Kai finalmente creía haber resuelto ese problema, pero, pobrecito él, pensó demasiado rápido.

— ¿Gradería¿Cómo vas a hacerme sentar entre esa chusma? Creí que podríamos acompañarlos a los camerinos y sentarnos en la banca de equipos durante el encuentro... o al menos en la sección VIP – se quejó Asuka a viva voz, sacando otro gruñido de hastío de mitad de los presentes, o sonrisa de burla de la otra mitad.

— Asuka, camerinos y banca están reservados para miembros del equipo, ni Akira ni tú son miembros del equipo, así que van a la gradería. Si no cayeran de sorpresa, tal vez, tendrían una sección especial, pero como no es así, va a la gradería con el resto de la "chusma" – la voz de Kai se mantuvo igual y seria en todo momento, pero con el índice y el pulgar se daba un masaje en el puente de la nariz, calmando la migraña que le iba subiendo.

— No es justo – dijo ella, dando un saltito y haciendo un puchero como si tuviera 5 años.

— La vida no es justa¡supéralo! – le respondió Kai, cortante y definitivamente; mientras detrás de él, el gesto de victoria de Pasha se hacía más evidente, lo que enojaba más a Suki.

— ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahí durante todo ese tiempo? – el puchero no dejaba a Suki, que además se agarró del brazo de Kai como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero Kai se la quitó de encima rápidamente, so pretexto de ir a recoger su blade.

— Lo que sea mientras no mates a alguien o demuelas el estadio – respondió Kai, que de inmediato se giró a Ian, y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo con una gran sonrisa y una cámara enfocada hacia él – Ian, lamento hacerte esto, pero te pido que los acompañes y no te separes de ellos.

— ¡Ahhh! Aceptaré ese sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad – la voz de Ian era exageradamente dulzona, evidentemente él no pensaba separarse de cualquier espectáculo que Asuka prepara, y Kai se preguntó que si enviar a Ian a cuidar a su hermano y su prometida sería una buena idea después de todo.

A las 8:00 a.m. en punto, los Blitzkrieg Boys hicieron su imponente salida del hotel, con completas máscaras de indiferencia o desapiadada diversión, evidentemente listos para el combate. Pasha se había asegurado que el bus que usaran fuera negro, con dibujos rojos de estilo surrealista pero violento en los costados, de modo que no hubiera duda de quiénes iban en el transporte, y cuáles eran sus intenciones para con el resto de los equipos; es más, si hubiera sido por ella, pega en la ventana muñequitos idénticos a los miembros de los demás equipos colgando de sogas de horca.

Unos 15 minutos después, se bajaron en el sótano del beyestadio, y se deslizaron casi sin ser notados a sus camerinos, donde deberían hacer los últimos preparativos para la inauguración y el primer y único encuentro que deberían hacer en Nueva York (**N/A:** ¡Vaya desperdicio¿Cómo viajan 16 000 kilómetros para hacer solo un encuentro? Y luego uno se pregunta por qué los países están en crisis económica)

Por su parte, Akira estuvo unos 20 minutos sobornando al concierge (**N/A:** Conserje principal, para aquellos que no hablan jerga de hotel) para que les consiguiera, si no una limusina, al menos un auto bastante lujoso para que Suki no tuviera un ataque de furia; él personalmente no sabía por qué estaba tan delicada ese día, pero tal vez tenía que ver con uno de esos problemas de hormonas femeninas de los que uno escucha pero siempre cree que son mitos. Como el concierge, pese al soborno, seguía presentado peros, Suki le desmontó un dedo con un solo movimiento y amenazó con quebrarle el siguiente, arrancar desde la base el que le seguía, y luego seguir con órganos más internos hasta que le consiguiera lo que ella quería; 5 minutos después, un BMW X-5 estaba en la entrada y listo para llevarlos.

Evidentemente un BMW es más rápido y ágil que un bus, por lo que no tardaron ni 10 minutos en llegar al estadio, cuando aún faltaba una hora para comenzar el show, el público ya estaba entrando, y Suki comenzaba a sentir un escalofrío de solo pensar en sentarse cerca de esas personas.

— ¿Saben qué? Cambié de opinión, mejor regresamos al hotel – dijo ella en pánico, tratando de volver al auto.

— ¡Ah, no! Me arrastraste desde el otro lado del mundo, y ahora vamos a ver el torneo – le dijo Akira, agarrándola del codo, y demostrando cómo es que es hermano de Kai, la arrastró hacia la entrada.

— Pero es que... es que... ¿cómo voy a sentarme con el público? – lloriqueaba Asuka, dando batalla inútilmente.

— Suficiente, no más quejas, nos sentaremos con el público y ya – Akira usaba ese tono de fuerza que normalmente solo Kai o el abuelo usan, pero que él también manejaba si quería.

Se deslizaron entre el mar de aficionados, con Ian detrás, asegurándose de no perder ni un segundo de tan genial imagen¿qué tan a menudo ve uno al extravagante Akira Hiwatari convirtiéndose en sombra de su hermano y arrastrando a la normalmente energética Asuka Minamoto? Spencer y Bryan nunca le creerían si no les mostrara el video.

— No entiendo por qué te pones tan delicada al respecto... – se preguntó Akira mientras se habían paso entre la multitud, y se acercaban a las taquillas para presentar sus entradas, pero consideraba profundamente este extraño comportamiento con el ceño fruncido – Mmmm... un momento, no has estado saliendo de compras otra vez con esa presuntuosa de Lady Amber Brooks¿cierto?

— ¿Quién? – preguntó Ian detrás de ellos, no hábilmente buscando las entradas en sus bolsillos con la mano buena, y sosteniendo la cámara que llevaba entre su cabeza y su hombro para no perder ni un cuadro.

— Una presuntuosa aristócrata inglesa que se cree más que la misma reina – le explicó él, con tono de asco - no creerías la clase de muchachita, al oírla uno creería que está preparando ya su vestido para casarse con el príncipe William.

— No es tan mala – defendió Suki, aún luchando inútilmente pasa soltarse.

— ¡Lo sabía! – proclamó Akira con gesto de victoria – Si sales de compras con ella.

— Solo fue una vez – Suki bajó la mirada e hizo un gesto infantil.

— Vamos a tener que hablar seriamente sobre esto jovencita – le regañó Akira, en un tono tétricamente parecido al de su abuelo, mientras que Ian entregaba las entradas y entraban al área principal. Muchas fanáticas miraron extrañadas a Akira y se voltearon a chismear entre ellas, Suki, que pese a las apariencias no tenía un pelo de tonta, sabía de inmediato que habían notado el parecido de Akira con Kai, incluso aunque no se vistieran o comportar ni medianamente parecido, era evidente que ella iba a tener que hacer una limpia antes de que terminara el torneo.

Los asientos que les había conseguido Ian vía Internet cuando salían de Rusia (el grandioso poder de la previsión) no eran nada malos, justo en primera fila y con plena vista de ambas bancas, el plato de juego y la pantalla gigante. Es más, si la cosa se ponía muy irritante con D.J. Jazzman, como suele pasar, hasta tendrían vía libre para plantarle una bala en la cabeza de ser necesario, o al menos un huevo, de estar aburridos. Y se puede asegurar que Asuka y Akira se aburrieron rápidamente ahí sentados, esperando el comienzo; claramente, esos dos aburridos significa poco material para Ian, y bajo rating para sus videos, pero el pequeño ruso había resuelto el problema con su acostumbrada previsión.

— Me abuuuuuurrooooooo – dijeron a coro los trastornados herederos, una más que el otro.

— Tomen, diviértanse con esto – dijo Ian, pasándoles una canasta que había conseguido en la cocina del hotel el día anterior, completamente llena de huevos.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga¿Una crepe suzette? – preguntó Suki, con la ceja levantada inquisitorialmente.

— Afinar puntería – le respondió crípticamente Ian, como no lo captaban, les indicó con la cabeza al plato, donde Jazzman estaba haciendo una prueba de sonido.

— ¡Ahhhh! – respondieron a coro.

— ¡QUÉ RAYOS! – gritó D.J. Jazzman unos minutos después, cuando, de tres direcciones distintas, unos huevos le habían golpeado la cabeza, debieron de pegarle unos 15 durante un lapso de 5 minutos, sin importar lo que él hiciera para cubrirse, que lo dejaron viendo como un aberrante experimento de cocina. Se desplegó Seguridad y todo, pero los culpables eran muy escurridizos y no habían agarrado a nadie. Luego los blancos se expandieron y hasta al señor Dickenson le dio uno en la cabeza que lo dejó chorreando amarillo y con el sombrero en el suelo.

— ¡Me aburro! – se quejó de nuevo Suki, después de practicar tiro al blanco y tácticas de evasión, se habían quedado sin huevos y sin blancos, así que regresaron a sus asientos a esperar a que transcurriera la media hora antes del comienzo. Como Suki seguramente sufre Síndrome de Déficit Atencional, no habían pasado 5 minutos cuando ya estaba aburrida de nuevo. Akira no tenía problemas, bastante diversión tenía al ver a Jazzy lanzar maldiciones, resbalar en las yemas del suelo e ir a cambiarse la ropa, pero siempre era prudente para la salud propia mantener a Suki entretenida.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Kai a los camerinos? – sugirió Aki, olvidando todas las sugerencias/amenazas de su hermano.

— SIIIIIII – chilló Suki, brincando como dos metros.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo pretenden tal cosa? Seguridad no los dejará pasar – Ian no podía importarle menos las amenazas de Kai, no eran para él, pero desde el atentado con huevo, la seguridad era más que evidente y pasar las entradas a los camerinos era imposible para los que no tenían un pase.

— Se te olvida con quién andas Ian – le respondió Akira con un guiño – Nosotros podemos deslizarnos en el Pentágono sin que lo sepan, hasta hemos dejado trampas para ratas en las pantuflas de Vladimir Putin. Te aseguro que burlar la patética seguridad de este estadio es como dar un paseo por el parque.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

Mientras tanto, en los camerinos, los Blitzkrieg Boys se preparaban para su primera aparición oficial del torneo, para ello, Spencer estaba leyendo el periódico, necesitaba la lista de carreras de caballos de ese día porque planeaba hacer una buena puesta y su caballo favorito no corría, así que ocupaba otro. ¿Cuál sería mejor Hijo de tu Mama o Akri-Tiki Tikri¡Es tan difícil tomar estas decisiones! Bryan estaba practicando la técnica de relajación budista que su psiquiatra le había sugerido, pero difícil lograr la posición de la Flor de Loto cuando en la cabeza se le cruzaban imágenes de Gran Thief Auto, había pasado mucho tiempo jugando con esa cosa y Pasha dijo que si tanto ver la televisión no le hacía sangrar los ojos, ella sí, pero es que era demasiado divertido el dedicarse a aplastar peatones. Tala batallaba con todos los cierres y botones de su chaqueta, mientras Pasha aplicaba alfileres a un muñeco curiosamente parecido a cierta japonesa de cabello lila y Kai estaba en su esquina, de brazos cruzados, sin decir nada, ni ver a nadie. Nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¡Blitzkrieg Boys¡A la plataforma en 15 minutos! – gritó alguna anónima voz desde el pasillo, anunciando el momento de comenzar con todo el ridículo espectáculo de presentación.

— ¡Uuuggggg¡Se me acabaron los alfileres! – exclamó Pasha, mirando el muñeco, que ya era más alfileres que tela.

— Intenta con las uñas – le sugirió Spencer, aún considerando cuál caballo elegir.

— Acabo de pintarlas, no voy a dañarlas por esto – le respondió insultada la rusa.

— ¿Y luego dices que Asuka es la superficial? – murmuró Bryan desde su pose de meditación budista.

— �¿QUÉ DIJISTE! – gritó, más que exclamó, ella.

— Nada, yo no dije nada – respondió él inocentemente.

— Más te vale – comenzó Pasha – porque si escucho que alguien se atreve a compararme con esa sociópata desequilibrada yo...

— ¿Quién es un sociópata? – preguntó de pronto una voz conocida, todos voltearon en sorpresa y se encontraron con una cabeza de cabello lavanda, colgando al revés desde el ducto de ventilación que estaba en el techo.

— Asuka¿qué rayos haces aquí? – exclamó Kai, finalmente saliendo de su silencio de la peor manera posible.

— He venido a verte, mi adorado Kai – le respondió ella, rebosante de felicidad y arrojándole besitos.

— Kai, deberías agradecer que no todas tus fanáticas son como Asuka, o tendríamos que traer escuadrones de seguridad – comentó Tala, suficientemente alto como para que Kai lo oyera, pero no como para que Suki lo matara.

— Muy gracioso – le respondió Kai, también por lo bajo.

— Suki, podrías moverte, creo que me estás quebrando el cuello – surgió una voz desde el fondo del tubo.

— ¿Akira? – preguntó Kai, sintiendo ese dolor de cabeza que tanto le había costado eliminar, surgir con más fuerza.

— Hola hermano – saludó Akira, cuando Suki logró salirse de tubo, dio un doble giro y cayó limpiamente sobre sus pies, así que él también pudo salirse fácilmente, no de un modo tan artístico como su futura cuñada, pero sí lo bastante bueno como para equipararse a la agilidad de su hermano; y para sorpresa de pocos, detrás de ellos llegó Ian, esforzándose para moverse en un túnel tan pequeño mientras se las apañaba entre su muñeca quebrada y sujetar la cámara de video; se veía especialmente contento pese a haberse arrastrado sobre su estómago los últimos 20 metros, agradecido con cualquier dios que lo oyera por la invención de la visión nocturna y el gusto de Suki por usar faldas en los momentos más "inadecuados".

— Preguntaría que hacen todos ustedes aquí, pero temo la respuesta – la voz de Kai no era cansancio, sino de completo hastío ante lo que parece inevitable que pase.

— Una reacción de lo más normal – siguió murmurando Tala.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije Ian? – se dirigió Kai al pequeño ruso, listo para explotar en alguien.

— Que no me alejara de ellos dos, y como puedes ver, no lo he hecho – le respondió rápidamente Ian, con un brillo inteligente en sus ojos.

— Ahhh... no sé ni por qué lo intento – siguió sufriendo Kai.

— ¿Es que no sabes que hay seguridad en estos sitios por algo? – gruñó Pasha, disparando una letal mirada desde sus ojos negros en dirección a Suki.

— Es que no existe fuerza en la faz de la Tierra que pueda detenerme si mi deseo es ver a Kai – le respondió la japonesa, agarrándose de sorpresa del brazo del Kai, que no tuvo momento ni de saltar.

— Me gustaría poner esa teoría a prueba – siguió gruñendo Pasha.

La escena no era más que extraña, pero normal al mismo tiempo, dependiendo de cuanto tiempo se haya dedicado uno a desperdiciar con este grupo, Pasha y Suki estaban enganchadas en una competencia de miradas mortales o comentarios sarcásticos, con Kai atrapado, en medio llevándose una mano a los ojos como tratando de despertar de este mal sueño. Detrás, Bryan había simplemente abandonado sus intentos de meditación y se había sentado en la banca a llevarse el espectáculo, lamentado no tener palomitas, Ian, teniendo mucho video de ellas dos en este tipo de encuentro faltos de verdadero choque físico, simplemente había sacado un adaptador y estaba cargando la batería de su cámara. Mientras, en la otra esquina, Akira le estaba pasando unos consejos a Spencer sobre apuestas de hipódromo, y hasta le pasó su teléfono cuando finalmente se decidió por colocar 200 a que Akri-Tiki Tikri sería el primero en cruzar la meta en la octava carrera.

— ¡Blitzkrieg Boys¡5 minutos! – volvió a gritar el anónimo mensajero detrás de la puerta.

— OK – terminó Pasha con un profundo suspiro de malhumor – Ustedes váyanse, me aseguraré que estos tres se comporten pero no nos podemos retrasar.

— ¿Qué se supone que somos¿Niños de guardería? – exclamó insultada Asuka, suficientemente enojada con Pasha como para finalmente soltar el brazo de Kai, lo que es bueno, porque él empezaba a sentirlo entumecido.

— Tú lo dijiste, no yo – le respondió Pasha, dirigiéndole una mirada de medio lado.

— �¿Cómo te atreves! – siguió Suki. Mientras ellas seguían, los miembros del equipo, menos Ian, de deslizaron discretamente por la puerta rumbo a las plataformas levadizas a manera de comenzar el show, uno se preguntaría en ese momento si Pasha había tomado pelea con Asuka para que no diera más problemas con la salida, o solo se pelea por el gusto.

— Por favor Minamoto, nos conocemos hace más de 10 años y yo no veo que hayas cambiado mucho, típico berrinche de nenita chineada – le dijo Pasha, jamás se ha visto a un ser vivo que sea capaz de proclamar esas palabras ante Suki sin tener que pasar las siguientes semanas alimentándose con un tubo, excepto Pasha, claro est�, la única capaz de mantenerla a raya.

— No veo que tú hayas cambiado Bazdehieff, sigues siendo una mandona menopáusica – exclamó Suki en su cara.

Ignorando a las "damas", Ian y Akira solo se sentaron en las amplias bancas del camerino y se pusieron a ver la apertura, pero sin sonido, si había algo que hacía a Ian querer coger su rifle de largo alcance para volarle la cabeza a alguien, eran los comentarios sin sentido que D.J. Jazzman, A.J. Topper y Brad Best compartían cada cinco minutos, además, pese a no ser nada nuevo, escuchar a esas dos discutir siempre era una reveladora situación, amplios temas para chistes y cometarios posteriores.

— ¿De verdad crees que este será un torneo interesante? – le preguntó Akira al pequeño ruso, cubriendo un bostezo con la mano.

— Nuestro equipo nunca ha estado en uno que no lo sea – le respondió Ian, separando los ojos en la pantalla para ver Aki.

— Tu equipo nunca a estado en uno que no tenga como mínimo heridos – le recordó Akira.

— Precisamente – concluyó Ian, con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI: Si los armarios pudieran hablar**

— Señoritas, podrían sacarse las uñas la una de la otra, ya están subiendo los equipos para la presentación – llamó Akira, subiendo el volumen al televisor luego de intentar separarlas del modo más diplomático posible, recurso inútil con ella dos. Sin embargo, como Suki, en su pelea de miradas con Pasha no había ni notado que Kai se había ido, se sorprendió se las palabras de Aki.

— ¿Subiendo¿Pero ellos no... – trastabilló ella, mirando finalmente a su alrededor y notando que solo ellos cuatro quedaban en el camerino - ¿Cuándo es que se fueron?

— ¿No se nota el amor? – murmuró Ian al oído de Aki – Ella no puede separar sus ojos de él.

— Oh, yo creo que sí es amor, pero a la pelea – le respondió Aki, también en un murmullo – No sé si ella podría pasar un año lejos de Kai, pero puedo decirte que no puede pasar un año sin pelear, y como Pasha es la única que realmente la equipara en cada sentido en que le gusta pelear, es la única con la que realmente disfruta hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad se puede igualar una a la otra? – Ian había pasado mucho tiempo con Pasha, pero nunca la había más que seria y controlada, tal vez se soltaría un poco cuando estaba a solas con Tala o para regresar algún agudo comentario de Bryan, pero ella solía estar en absoluto control, sin pelear ni nada; era cuando ellas dos estaban juntas que la furia reprimida se soltaba, claro que aún no llegaban a un verdadero nivel físico de violencia, por lo que no sabía si se igualaban ahí, aunque de acuerdo a lo que él sabía, ambas podían barrer con quién quisiera en cualquier momento.

— Hasta donde yo sé, en pelea abierta, nunca se han dictado una ganadora – consideró Akira, sin darse cuentas de las retorcidas ideas que eso desataba en la mente de Ian, pero requeriría mucho tiempo para lograrlo bien.

Los comentarios entre los dos adolescentes se detuvieron cuando finalmente estuvieron separadas las contendientes y se sentaron una a cada extremo de la banca con ellos dos en medio, justo en el fuego cruzado.

— ¡Dios mío¿Qué es eso? – exclamó Asuka, mirando la pantalla con intensidad, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Pasha alarmada, ella no veía nada raro.

— Esos... esos... adefesios¿realmente puede la gente salir a la calle así por estos lados? – ella señalaba al Batallón Barthez, cuyo excepcional sentido del vestuario y el cabello no había pasado inadvertido para la eterna crítica de la moda que es Asuka.

— Mmm... realmente no puedo decir que vistan bien – estuvo de acuerdo Akira con voz seria, sin separar la vista de la pantalla tampoco.

— Bueno, yo que he estado rodeado de los más fantasiosos y extravagantes gustos militarizados toda mi vida – comenzó Ian, cruzándose de brazos y siguiendo con la vista lo que pasaba en cuadro - puedo honestamente decir que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, pero creo que esos otros están peor – señaló a la Dinastía F, verdaderos de gusto circense.

— ¡Uggg...! Creo que no puedo ni comentar respecto a esos – dijo Suki, que retrocedió un poco en su asiento y subió tentativamente la mano a su cara, evitando ver el vestuario de Raúl y Julia.

— ¡Shh... ahí están! – los cayó Pasha, cuando finalmente los Blitzkrieg Boys hacen su entrada, y ella no falló en mirar las miradas que Ray, Max y especialmente Tyson dirigieron en dirección a Kai – Mmmm... esto pinta interesante.

— ¡Kai se ve tan lindo!... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – pidió Suki, que no entendía la frase de Pasha, y presentaba la posibilidad de halago no permitido en su lista para detección y destrucción de fanáticas de Kai.

— Mi estimada y poco iluminada Asuka¿es que no lo notas? Se percibe la tensión en el aire, los excompañeritos de tu novio se sienten confundidos por su nuevo cambio de lealtades – le explicó ella de modo condescendiente.

— ¿Es que acaso ellos tienen algo que reprocharle? – preguntó Suki, entrecerrando los ojos, lista para presentarle pelea a cualquiera que se atreva a contradecir algo que haga Kai, solo había dos personas que podía hacer eso sin buscar su furia, y esos serían Akira y Voltaire, pero por ser asunto de familia.

— No, de hecho, yo encuentro intrigante que, por ejemplo, Ray y Max, que fueron los primeros en regresar a sus casitas, también le dirijan esas miradas; un comportamiento algo hipócrita, debo decir – siguió Pasha, era una verdadera maravilla cuando ellas dizque podían tener una conversación sin intentar matarse por algo.

— El único que podría tener que nivel de reclamar sería Tyson, pero ese no tiene cerebro para abrir una puerta, menos para pensar de verdad – dijo Ian a su vez, más metido en la conversación de ellas que en la presentación.

— Y con los Blitzkrieg Boys llega Kai... que dejó al BBA Revolution hace tan poco tiempo que aún les debe el dinero del almuerzo – vociferó D.J. Jazzman mientras se disipaba la niebla que envolvía al equipo.

— ¿QUÉ? – chilló Suki, por primera vez prestando atención a lo que decía el idiota – Yo les pago su almuercito – dijo mientras movía el puño bastante amenazadoramente.

— Tranquila Suki – trató de calmarla Akira, quitando el volumen del televisor en previsión de futuros altercados.

— Gente... Ya están eligiendo a los primeros competidores – les llamó la atención Ian en dirección a la pantalla, donde efectivamente, el selector automático desplegado en la gran pantalla del estadio, brillaba al azar y con velocidad sobre las imágenes de los equipos representados, hasta que finalmente se detuvo sobre dos equipos, White Tiger X y BBA Revolution.

— Uhh... esto va a estar bueno – dijeron casi a un tiempo Ian y Pasha.

— Esto va a ser un bodrio – dijo Suki a su vez.

— Parece que Kai no tiene paciencia, ya vienen para adentro – señaló tranquilamente Akira, mientras en la tele, Kai, con su cara pública de metete-en-mi-camino-y-sufrirás-lenta-e-inmisericorde, que hacía juego con la cara voy-a-doblarme-de-la-risa-mientras-sufres que Tala mostraba, dirigía a su equipo de regreso a las oscuras profundidades de los camerinos.

— ¡Ohhh, Kai viene! Voy a toparlo – exclamó Suki, brincando un metro para levantarse de la banca y saliendo por la puerta antes de que siquiera Pasha pudiera tratar de detenerla.

— Supongo que hay que seguirla – dijo Aki relajadamente, saliendo por la puerta y llevando a los dos rusos detrás.

— Hay momentos en los que creo que nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas si alguien se tomara la molestia de ponerle a correa a esa loca – comentó Pasha, acelerando el paso para darle alcanza a Suki, que daba unos saltos dignos de Pepe Le Peu unos 30 metros delante de ellos.

— ¿Y dónde estaría la diversión en eso? – le expresó Ian, con una gran sonrisa de diversión y maldad.

— Aahhh... supongo que en ningún sitio – suspiró Pasha, pero de pronto, una cruel idea le cruzó la cabeza y agregó – a menos que sea yo la que sostiene esa correa.

— Mmm... – Ian consideró semejante imagen mental, y no es que él no hubiera desarrollado ya unas desviadas ideas respecto a semejante perspectiva en el futuro, pero no es nada de lo que Pasha estaba pensando.

Finalmente, con el paso rápido en que los guiaba Asuka, llegaron a un pasillo unos 20 metros antes de la puerta de salida a la arena, y los Blitzkrieg Boys aún no llegaban a ese punto, pero ya Suki podía escucharlos.

— Uhh, ahí esta Kai – chilló ella, lista para lanzarse al frente y saltarle a Kai, pero Pasha, ni 2 metros detrás de ellas, podía escuchar algo más aparte de su equipo.

Antes de que Suki diera otro salto, Pasha la agarró por el cuello de su blusa y la arrastró a una puerta a su izquierda, señalándole a Ian y Aki que las siguieran, estos se sorprendieron un poco, pero gente como ellos está siempre lista para un encuentro con lo extraño. Suki pataleo y chilló por semejante acción, pero Pasha le había cubierto la boca con una mano enguantada para evitar oír otro de sus escándalos sin sentido y los metió a todos en el cuarto, que resultó ser un espacioso armario limpieza.

— �¿Puedo saber qué demonios... – pero antes de articular otra palabra, ya Pasha le había vuelto a cubrir la boca.

— Shh... escucha esto – le señaló Pasha, pegando la oreja en la puerta para saber que pasaba del otro lado, y tuvo suerte, porque el tema que la interesaba paró justo frente a donde estaban.

— KAIIII – se escuchaban los gritos de Tyson, evidentemente tratando de llamar la atención de discreto y silencioso joven de cabello azul.

— ¡Diablos¡Es el tragón! – murmuró Suki, también escuchando intensamente junto a Pasha, buscando una rendija a través de la madera para obtener imagen también; y logró ver a Spencer, Bryan y Tala haciendo una infranqueable barrera entre Kai y el furioso Tyson.

— Háblame Kai, no puedes solo dejar al equipo así.

— Vaya chiquillo más impertinente – susurró Asuka, pegando oído junto a Pasha, mientras que Akira, en su usual previsión de terrorista urbano, sacó un amplificador de audio, y se lo puso en los oídos.

— Ya vete niño, no molestes – dijo Spencer, desde su posición dominante y con al menos medio metro más de altura que Tyson.

— No hasta que hable contigo, Kai – Tyson parecía estar más necio que de costumbre, seguramente se resuelve con un par de golpes en la cabeza.

— Vete a jugar con niños de tu edad – le dijo Bryan en tono burlón, que le sale muy bien.

— Kai, eres un traidor – gritó Tyson, furioso y ofendido¿por qué? Todavía no sabemos.

— ¿Qué. Fue. Lo. Que. Dijo? – Pasha sonaba letal, y uno casi podría decir que, en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, sus ojos casi brillaban púrpura, de hecho, Ian con la cámara de visión nocturna sí podía decirlo.

— Me parece que dijo que Kai era un cobarde, pero déjame revisar... – le dijo Akira de lo más tranquilo, retrocediendo la cinta que estaba grabando... – Sip, definitivamente dijo cobarde.

— El tragón acaba de insultar a uno de mis beyluchadores, bien... ¡VA A SUFRIR! – y se lanzó con garras y uñas contra la puerta, y de hecho, lo único que evito que la tirara al piso fue la veloz acción de Akira que, en una sorpresiva demostración de fuerza, la detuvo a apenas milímetros de hacer contacto con la madera, y Suki, extrañamente discreta por la ocasión, le puso la mano en la boca para evitar que hiciera un escándalo.

— No vas a arruinarnos el show – le susurraron los dos, mientras Ian se mostraba muy poco colaborativo y se limitaba a grabarlo todo para la posteridad.

— No seas tan dramática Bazdehieff, no es para tanto – Suki estaba ocupada manteniéndola callada y evitando a un tiempo que le arrancara la mano de un mordisco.

— ¿No es para tanto? – frase tan sensata de la normalmente psicópata Suki fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás, e incluso asombrar tanto a Pasha como para que dejara de batallar y se le quedara viendo como quién ve a un fantasma.

— ¿Qué tiene¿Traidor¿A quién? Si finalmente dejó de dar vueltas con esos mocosos, mil veces mejor por él... – es increíble pensar que Suki que las arregló para decir todo eso en el tono más snob posible, sin dejar de susurrar y sin soltar a Pasha, aunque esta estaba tan sorprendida de su falta de reacción violenta que de hecho había dejado de patear a Aki en la espinilla con sus botas de combate, seguro dejaría un morete.

— No crees que es hora de tu siesta, nene – le dijo Tala con sarcasmo, también interponiéndose.

— Ese es mi Tala – susurró orgullosa Pasha.

— KAIII, eres un cobarde. ¡Háblame de frente!

Finalmente Kai, desde atrás de la impenetrable muralla de los Blitzkrieg Boys, se volteó y dignó a Tyson con una fría y perturbadora mirada de sus intensos ojos. No le dijo nada por un segundo, durante los cuales Tyson solo lo miró, con furia intensificada y sus compañeros con gestos de diversión.

— No es nada personal Tyson, pero no creo que podría lograr el campeonato contigo. Tengo una reputación que mantener – fue lo único que Kai dijo, se volteó, dejando que su bufanda bailara tras él, y se hundió en las profundidades del pasadizo de camerinos, seguido del resto de su equipo.

— KKKKAIIIIIII – gritó el glotón de modo sobre-dramático.

— Ese es Kai, siempre preocupándose en por que pensarán de él – comentó Akira, con una sonrisa en los labios – Y luego dice que no es superficial.

— Oye, Suki¿no estás enojada? – preguntó Ian tentativamente a la japonesita, viendo tan relajada pese a toda la situación.

— ¿Por qué? Ya te dije que yo no consideraría jamás un insulto creíble que llamen a Kai traidor cuando lo que hace es mejorar su nivel, la traición es vital en los negocios – le respondió, citando una de las principales reglas de su propio abuelo, no por nada socio de Voltaire.

— Sí, pero ahora lo llamó cobarde – le recordó Akira a su vez, batallando de nuevo, y en solitario para detener a Pasha.

— ¿De verdad? – ella se volteó a verlos, su mirada estaba cristalina y perdida, casi de completa inocencia y tranquilidad.

— Ahhaaa – le dijeron los dos varones, con miradas inquisidoras.

— Qué lindo... LO VOY A DESTAZAR – ahora, entre la fuerza de Pasha y Asuka y solo Akira para detenerlas porque Ian se negaba a soltar la cámara, la puerta cedió bajo toda la fuerza y los tres cayeron algo indignamente en el pasillo, donde, para su fortuna y buena salud, ya Tyson se había ido quejándose de regreso a la arena para su batalla. Los tres estaban hechos un embrollo de brazos y piernas, mientras que Ian caminaba entre el área de desastre casi realizado, y brillando de la felicidad.

— ¡Voy a agarrar a ese gordito y lo voy a vapulear de tal modo que lo dejaré preguntándose quién es! – ya Suki no susurraba sino que chillaba mientras casi se arrastraba por el suelo, en busca de Tyson; Pasha no se molestaba en tales exclamaciones, simplemente se limitaba a sacar el látigo de su abrigo e imaginar los dibujos que escribiría con él en la espalda de Tyson.

— Señoritas, les ruego que reconsideren – Akira consideraba que matar al "campeón" apenas la primera competencia no sería de muy buena ayuda a la permanencia de los Blitzkrieg Boys en el torneo, pero ocupaba algo bueno para convencerlas – Esto es muy poco imaginativo, deberían pensar en algo más lento.. y cruel... y a largo plazo.

Eso fue lo que las detuvo, porque aunque ellas dos, al juntarse, pueden calificarse como las personas más inestables y homicidas en la faz de la tierra, sí tienen un amplio sentido del sadismo, tanto físico como psicológico, y entendían que sería mucho más divertido encargarse del tal Tyson después, con más calma... y de preferencia, con unos cuantos artefactos de tortura medieval.

— De acuerdo, nos convenciste – le respondieron a coro, con una tranquilidad tan perturbadora que helaría la sangre de Hanibal Lecter, seguido de que se dieran la vuelta y siguieran el paso de los Blitzkrieg Boys hacia los camerinos.

— ¡Un momento!- intervino Ian mientras le ponía cambiaba el formato de cámara a visión diurna - ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo van a matar?

— Vámonos Ian – le dijo en tono serio Aki, arrastrando y yendo detrás de las dos furias.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII: Cuentos de dulcería**

— Déjame ver si entiendo bien esto... ¿Todavía les debes el almuerzo? – pese a ser una simple pregunta, el tono de Bryan no podía llegar a expresar más burla. Ya estaban de regreso en su camerino, y detrás del ruso de cabello gris, Spencer hacía lo que podía para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer, mientras que Tala le pegaba un codazo a Bryan para que se calmara.

— Kai, eso es muy tacaño de tu parte, deberías aprender las de tu encantadora prometida y ser más liberal con el dinero, ni que fueras tú el que lo gana – Spencer, normalmente más callado, estaba confabulando con Bryan.

— Yo. No. Les. Debo. El. Almuerzo – comenzó Kai, con el tono más seco y letal que es posible imaginar – Y si ustedes quieren poder seguir durmiendo con los dos ojos cerrados, les recomiendo enérgicamente que dejen esa idea.

— Uuuuuuyyyyyyyy... – definitivamente Kai no era suficiente para intimidar a Bryan y Spencer.

— Honestamente Kai – comenzó Bryan mientras buscaba el control para encender el televisor – estás bien en la amenaza y todo eso, pero te falta algo, no estoy seguro de qué, pero deberías prestarle atención a Pasha, ella puede llevar la amenaza de muerte a niveles artísticos. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Tala?

— Sin comentarios – Tala súbitamente encontró muy divertido ver las manchas del techo ante las inquisidoras miradas de sus compañeros de equipo – Ehh... mmm... ¿a dónde creen que fueron esos cuatro? – no es una forma muy discreta de cambiar el tema.

— Con suerte, cayeron en algún agujero interdimensional y jamás volveremos a verlos – dijo Kai conservando su tono neutro.

— Entiendo que digas eso por tu "adorada" Asuka y el "encantador" Akira, pero no entiendo por Pasha e Ian, esos dos son relativamente normales, al menos para el promedio local – comentó Bryan, concentrando la mirada en la pantalla, mientras usaba el control para deslizarse por los canales como un experto.

— Al revés – se metió Spencer – Pasha e Ian pueden hacer el viaje a la dimensión desconocida, no se les extrañaría realmente...

— Tu sentido del compañerismo me deja sin aliento, Spencer – dijo a su vez Tala.

— ... yo simplemente no creo que nuestro loable joven Hiwatari pueda vivir sin el incondicional amor de Suki, o Akira provocando úlceras a Lord Voltaire – Spencer acabó su discurso con un aire entre político sazonado y bromista de mala muerte, Kai no sabía decir cuál era de más mal gusto; pero algo sí era seguro, no importaba si no era tan amenazador como Pasha, él no era persona de amenazas, sino de promesas, y estos dos lo iban a averiguar del modo difícil.

— Suficiente discusión¡Bryan, pon el encuentro! – Tala prefería cambiar de tema, si seguían por ese camino le obligarían a defender o callar ante posibles comentarios sobre Pasha y eso lo llevaría por un pantano discursivo del que Bryan y sus mal encubiertos comentarios jamás lo dejarían salir, o sea, ponerse tangencialmente en contra o a los pies de Pasha y estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría una semana si algo así llegara a los oídos de ella.

Bryan puso el encuentro, donde ya A.J. Topper y Brad Best empezaba a desgranar todos los antecedentes de juego que los jugadores tenían, intercalados con chistes de mal gusto y comentarios sin sentido, bastante como una conversación en noche de tragos con Ian, recordó Tala. Y por cierto¿a dónde se habrán metido esos? Una simple desaparición era una cosa, pero normalmente Asuka puede rastrear a Kai como un sabueso al zorro, ciertamente es sorprendente que ella no haya encontrado la manera de salir de algún espacio físicamente imposible de alcanzar o concebir para caerle de improviso a Kai.

— Te lo digo, es cierto, si comes un paquete de esos dulcitos raros y una Coca-Cola al mismo tiempo te van a estallar los intestinos – no tardaron en llegar¿verdad? En ese momento por la puerta, entró Akira en conversación con Ian, y detrás estaban Pasha y Suki, sorprendentemente no estaban tratando de matarse, pero sí estaban muy ocupadas lanzándose de vez en cuando miradas tan frías que congelarían el Sol.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? – Bryan preguntó, más curioso que otra cosa, mientras que, aún en total posesión de control pese a los intentos de secuestro de Spencer, se dedicaba a buscar el MTV.

— Akira quería un dulce, así que fuimos por unos cuantos – respondió Ian, mostrando las botanas, y haciendo evidente que, para ellos, unos cuantos se traducían en términos matemáticos en dos toneladas y media de cada uno de los sobre-azucarados subproductos alimenticios producidos por el hombre.

— Si no tienen un infarto con toda esa basura – comentó Kai – van a tener una alza de azúcar tan grande que vas a dejar a Max como alguien sano y normal, y de una vez les digo, él le pone mostaza a todo.

— ¡Kaaaaiiiii! – chilló súbitamente Suki, que se vio desviada de su pelea silenciosa con Pasha en el momento que oyó su voz, y se le lanzó encima de un modo tan sorpresivo que los dos prácticamente cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él en una posición que se calificaría de altamente comprometedora. Agregado a esto, Ian prácticamente soltó la bolsa de dulces de Aki, que a su vez se lanzó al suelo para que evitar que se impactaran, mientras el pequeño ruso sacaba su cámara y captaba para la posteridad el ligero tinte rojo que apenas se distinguía entre las marcas de pintura facial azul de Kai. Este no podía ni conjugar palabra al tener a Asuka tan **encima** de él.

La situación era tan rara que Bryan y Spencer no se podían controlar y rompieron en esas risas ahogadas al fondo del cuarto, eso rompió el cuento, permitiendo que Kai reaccionara y balbuceara una combinación de maldiciones y disculpas, por qué disculpas, es probable que él no se diera cuenta. Se incorporó, tratando de mantener la mayor dignidad posible; una función difícil, porque Suki, decepcionada de haber sido retirada de su ventajosa posición, no se dejó vencer y se sujetaba a su pierna, lo que lanzó a Bryan, Spencer e Ian en un ataque de risas aún más indiscretas.

— Pásame los M&M's – le dijo Pasha a Tala, ella trataba de mantener la cara más inexpresiva que le fuera posible, de modo que era imposible saber si reía o enfurecía, pero Tala, que estaba robándole la bolsa de M&M's a Akira, sabía claramente que ella, aparte de estar precisamente dividida entre la risa y la furia por la falta de decoro de Asuka, tenía cierto grado de envidia porno tener el valor de lanzarse tan libremente como ella a hacer las cosas.

Ninguno de ellos, educados en la Abadía, podían ser tan libres para expresar en todo sentido lo que deseaban o pensaban y es lo que Pasha deseaba hacer. Aunque lo que él no sabía es que la misma Pasha envidiaba el que Suki estuviera tan segura de su relación con Kai que podía hacer lo que quisiera para expresarlo; la rusa no estaba segura de cuál era el nivel de su relación con Tala, no era novia en un sentido estricto, pero ella más cercana a él que a los demás Blitzkrieg Boys, así que ¿qué eran?. La adolescencia era tan frustrante que a veces ella deseaba agarrar su arma y abrirse camino sin preocuparse de los demás, pero eso ciertamente afectaría su promoción laboral.

— ¡Hey! Esos son mis M&M's – reclamó Aki, aún recogiendo sus gomitas.

— ¿Y los Milky Way? – preguntó Tala con una inexplicable sonrisa, manteniendo los chocolates detrás suyo.

— Hasta donde yo sé, yo los pagué – Aki defendía sus derechos a tener una intoxicación de glucosa o a hacer que su abuelo pagara la reconstrucción dental.

— Entonces por qué Ian tiene la mitad de ellos en su boca – la sonrisa de Tala era mayor, mientras le pasaba discretamente el chocolate a Pasha.

— ¡Ian! – Aki, completamente burlado por Tala,se volteó a Ian, reclamando sus dulces y deliciosos chocolates (**N/A: **Por un Milky Way¡lo que sea!)

— No es cierto, yo prefiero el Sneaker – se defendió Ian, que ya podía ver el juego de Tala, pero no le salió bien, porque Akira también había perdido los Sneakers, le haría bien buscar en las bolsas de Spencer.

— No te estás ayudando, Ian – le amenazó Akira tratando de hacer la imitación de la cara voy-a-demostrar-por-qué-nadie-se-mete-conmigo que Asuka muestra, pero le falta el estilo de Pasha.

— Mmm... mmm... ¿auxilio? – Ianmiraba de un lado a otro, buscando a ver quién le defendería de la furia dulcera de Akira, pero todos se veían muy ocupados, sea burlándose de él, comiéndose con descaro los M&M's y Sneakers, o simplemente tratando de recuperar una digna pose y quitarse a la loca violeta de encima.

— ¡Oh, rayos! – murmuró Bryan finalmente – Atención todos, ya va a comenzar.

Efectivamente, ya Jazzman anunciaba a los dos equipos que jugarían, White Tiger X contra el BBA Revolution en el primer encuentro del torneo; y eso significaba no más espectáculo por un rato, pero al menos se divirtieron de un modo que solo es posible cuando estos llegan de visita.

— Espero que esto sea más interesante, ese gordito a pegado tanto grito y se ha proclamado campeón que ha menos que les gane en 5 segundos y con los ojos cerrados me voy a sentir muy decepcionado – comentó Tala, acomodándose en la banca junto a Pasha.

— Solo por diversión, le apuesto 1000 al White Tiger X, ese chinito Ray siempre me cayó bien – dijo Aki casualmente, mientras hacía un cheque de cuerpo completo a Ian, buscando sus Sneakers, hasta el momento había encontrado cinco Musketeer, un Orly de manjar, dos Mecanos y tres cajas de Vicios, pero nada de Sneakers.

— Akira, nadie va a aceptar esas apuestas si las sigues haciendo por miles de dólares, esto no es Las Vegas, nadie te va aceptar una apuesta mayor a 50 – le recordó Spencer.

— ¡Vaya amargado! No me culpes solo porque perdió Akri-Tikri Tikki. De verdad tengo que hacer un viaje a Las Vegas – se recordó Aki, que finalmente encontró un Sneaker, en el fondo de su bolsa de compras - ¡Ah, aquí está uno!

— ¿Las Vegas¡Qué vulgar! – Suki, a la que Kai finalmente había logrado separar de sus piernas, igual se sentó junto a él, pero más concentrada en ajustarse las uñas con una lima – Deberíamos ir a Mónaco, creo que ya es casi fecha para el rally de España y podríamos aprovechar, le prometí a Sebastián Loeb que le haría unas porras.

— ¿No viste a ese francés durante el rally de Japón? – Akira y Kai recordaban eso, tuvieron que ir arrastrados hasta Hokkaido para que ella tuviera una foto con el equipo Citröen.

— Sí, pero creo que le caí bien, porque me invitó a España – comentó ella tranquila.

— Típica Asuka, rompiendo corazones – Aki sí lo encontraba divertido, vaya pareja que hacían Kai y Suki, conquistando y destruyendo, torneos y corazones ajenos y ni se daban cuenta de lo que eran capaces.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese? – la conversación estaba tan entretenida que ni le habían prestado atención a la televisión, Pasha fue la primera que regresó su atención a la pantalla, y lo que vio la dejó sin saber realmente que decir o pensar.

Tyson, dando muestras de una completa falta de sesos o capacidad, había dado un tiro raro al ver que Ray no iba a enfrentarse a él e iba a enviar a Lee, de modo que, en una completa falla de percepción estratégica y cerebro, había acabado en un encuentro doble con los contrincantes de los dos equipos al mismo tiempo.

— Olvida lo que dije, ese se volvió loco – murmuró Tala.

— Vamos, siempre podría ganar – Akira estaba extrañamente optimista, considerando que hacía cinco minutos estaba apostando 1000 en contra de Tyson. Pero efectivamente, los constantes errores de Tyson y su incapacidad de ajustarse al ritmo de Daichi los convirtieron en blanco fácil para el balance y trabajo en equipo de Ray y Lee, que se movían con agilidad y facilidad entre las agujas del plato.

— Mmm... eso me recuerda que aún no compro mis agujas nuevas murmuró Pasha.

— Luego vamos a algún barrio haitiano a buscarlas – le respondió Tala, igualmente bajo.

— Puedo saber que qué agujas estánhablando ustedes dos – Suki siempre había sospechado cosas raras de Pasha desde que le dio un extraño dolor de espalda en el último baile de colegio para el que le tomó días convencer a Kai que la llevara, y sabía que ella había estado una temporada en el Caribe, por lo que solo empezó a atar cabos.

— Nada – le respondieron los dos rusos al mismo tiempo, Tala menos convincente que Pasha.

— Hummm... parece que acabaron al fin – las paranoias de Suki fueron desviadas cuando Bryan dijo eso, regresó la mirada al televisor y, efectivamente, BBA Revolution había perdido, y Tyson hacía un drama peor que el de una telenovela venezolana.

— ¡Qué decepcionante!- dijo Pasha – Yo no sé ustedes pero yo esperaba algo ligeramente... distinto.

— ¿Algo así como que el glotón siquiera durara más allá de 30 segundos? – preguntó Ian, evidentemente burlándose de Tyson, acto que no requiere de demasiado esfuerzo.

— Algo así – coincidió Pasha – Bueno, me parece que seguimos nosotros, así que mejor salimos.

— Excelente¿alguien sabe con quién nos toca? – Bryan ya le había robado el Mecano a Aki,que había estado ocupado vigilando a Ian que no notó que entre él y Spencer ya le habían quitado más de la mitad.

— Bryan, tu vas a estar sentado en la banca – le recordó Pasha con una ceja levantada.

— No implica que no me divierta con el espectáculo – Bryan no estaba muy contento con no jugar, pero le gustaba estar cerca para ver a los pobres perdedores partirse en melodramas de desesperación, hacía que valiera la pena levantarse en las mañanas.

— Nos toca con la Dinastía F – avisó Tala, antes de que la discusión se desviara demasiado.

— ¿Dinastía F? – le sonaba a Spencer, pero realmente no recordaba mucho.

— Son los payasos de circo – completó el pelirrojo, viendo que su equipo había fallado en recordar los informes que Inteligencia Corporativa les había pasado.

— Eso dice mucho – se metió Suki con sarcasmo, aunque esta conversación no era con ella – el 95 de los participantes de este torneo parecen rechazos de algún circo.

— Sí, pero estos son de verdad – finalizó Tala.

— Mucha conversación, vayan antes de que se les haga tarde – les dijo Pasha, levantándose - Y¿Ian, Akira?

— Siiii – respondió el par de modo inocente.

— Limpien este chiquero – les ordenó ella con esa voz fría y despiadada que usa en entrenamiento y que deja claro que no aceptará otra respuesta más que "Sí señora, de inmediato señora" – Y luego suben y usan los asientos que tienen en la arena, mientras que ustedes cuatro – le indicó al equipo – Suban a su juego.

— ¿Puedo saber que vas hacer tú? – no era una pregunta muy irrespetuosa, y aunque lo fuera, Tala siempre sabía como formularlas sin que la rusa se enojara, pero manteniendo su tono de desprecio a la humanidad¡cómo adoraba Pasha eso de él!

— Tengo un pequeño asunto que atender, luego voy a la gradería – le respondió ella – Ven conmigo Minamoto – y sin siquiera permitir reacción, cogió a Suki de un brazo y la arrastró con ella.

— ¿Acaso Pasha acaba de decir que tiene un asunto que hacer mientras se llevaba a Asuka? – Ian no se creía eso.

— Me parece que sí – Spencer se reía mucho.

— Eso no es bueno para alguien – Bryan lamentaba perderse eso.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

— Puedo saber que te propones, Bazdehieff – murmuraba Suki muy enojada mientras la rusa la arrastraba.

— Solo es un pequeño plan mío, Minamoto, supuse que estarías de acuerdo – era obvio que Pasha sabía a dónde iban porque no bajaba el paso ni un segundo.

— Depende¿qué retorcida idea puedes tener para que yo esté de acuerdo contigo? – Suki podía estar en batalla constante con Pasha, pero sabía cuando tenía un buen y divertido plan.

— Castigo, mi estimada Asuka, lento, cruel y brutal castigo – su voz sonaba tranquila, pero de fondo se percibía un timbre de sadismo tan grande que sería capaz de superar a Bryan en sus mejores días.

— Si es en contra de quién yo estoy pensando¡me gusta, me gusta, y mucho – Suki se había soltado y ahora iba casi pegando brinquitos junto a Pasha.

— Pero hay que preparar el terreno primero, no vale la pena solo matarlo, primero hay que darle el mensaje – Pasha había visto El Padrino la semana anterior, y eso siempre le daba ideas.

—Con tal de que reduzcamos a alguien al ataque de nervios, tienes mi apoyo – eso debe ser lo más simpático que Suki le diría a Pasha en su vida.

— Entonces vas a estar muy feliz – discretamente ya una sonrisa estaba en los labios de Pasha, el tipo de sonrisa que somete a un experto mercenario a un puño de temblores a sus pies; ¡ella le enseñó a Bryan, ciertamente sabe como destruir la mente de la gente.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII: El fino arte de la amenaza**

Kenny y Hillary cerca del camerino del BBA Revolution, el encuentro había decepcionante y preocupante si se pensaba que apenas era la apertura del torneo; Tyson aún no podía aceptar que la culpa fuera por su falta de control y culpaba de todo a Daichi, prorrumpiendo en una diatriba de comentarios ilógicos, siempre tachando al pequeño de incapaz para jugar correctamente, pura negación. Luego del ligero espectáculo que tuvieron en el pasillo hacía un rato, involucrando no solo a Tyson y Daichi sino una sorpresiva llegada del White Tiger X, Tyson había desaparecido quejándose de un montón de cosas inentendibles y los había dejado muy preocupados, solo esperaban que Hiro pudiera encontrarlo después y hacerlo entrar en razón.

Con la salida de Tyson, al resto no le quedaba más que quedarse y ver el resto de los encuentros, no tenía sentido desperdiciar su investigación del potencial de los demás equipos solo porque Tyson no estaba, pero ahora, a minutos de que empezara el encuentro entre el Dinastía F y los Blitzkrieg Boys, lo que necesitaban Hillary y Kenny era algo de aire fresco y un poco de agua.

— Me preocupa Tyson, toda esta situación le está afectando – comentaba Kenny mientras caminaba junto a Hillary (**N/A:** ¿Alguien sabe que es lo que se supone que ella hace en el equipo?)

— Lo que él ocupa es una buena dosis de realidad, ese título de campeón se le ha ido mucho a la cabeza – le respondió ella, evidentemente no quería darle nada de simpatías al glotón cuando este no se lo merecía.

— Tyson ha pasado por mucho últimamente, todos sus amigos lo dejaron y se fueron a la competencia – continuó el Jefe, ajustando sus anteojos.

— Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que eso es lo mejor, cada uno de ellos tiene derecho a elegir a donde quiera ir – le regaño Hillary, ese era el modo de hablar de Tyson.

— Sí, lo sé, pero Tyson aún no lo entiende, sabes que le cuesta lidiar con el rechazo – le recordó Kenny, poniéndose de puntillas para beber agua de la fuente del pasillo.

— Con esa actitud me extraña que no haya del rechazo una forma de vida – se cruzó ella de brazos, para acentuar su punto.

— No es gracioso Hillary – Kenny siempre protegía a Tyson,

— No dije que lo fuera, él tiene que entender que las cosas no son siempre como él quiere – Hillary ya estaba empezando a perder esperanzas de que Tyson llegara a madurar más allá del nivel de los 7 años.

— Me temo que eso es esperar mucho de Tyson – justo cuando se volteaban para regresar al camerino, calmar los nervios de Daichi y ver el siguiente encuentro, Kenny se paró en seco justo en su sitio, prácticamente paralizado por la vista frente a él.

Hillary levantó la mirada, buscando lo que había prácticamente clavado a Kenny al suelo, justo frente a ellos, a menos de diez metros y en un corredor en el que estaba segura que no había nadie el minuto anterior, estaba parada una muchacha, debía tener unos 16 años, aunque su vestuario y maquillaje la hacían ver mucho mayor y sin embargo no la hacían menos bonita. Estaba vestida con unos apretados pantalones de cuero negro, cerrados abajo con imponentes botas de combate, tenía una camisa de manga larga de algodón negro, asegurada con tantos cierres y hebillas que podía competir con el uniforme de Tala, su cabello negro estaba atado en una trenza que le colgaba sobre el hombro y asegurado con extrañas prensas metálicas que se veían muy peligrosa, cuadro general, todo el look de femme fatale, al igualarse a sus profundos y despiadados ojos negros, y su actitud completa arrogancia.

— Hola Kenny – dijo ella, su voz fría y dura como el metal.

— Pa... Pa... Pasha – trastabilló Kenny, milagrosamente logrando conjugar palabras - ¿Cómo has estado¿Todo bien en Rusia?

— Kenny¿quién es ella? – Hillary estaba completamente desorientada en el cuadro general de los eventos.

— Te estaba buscando – siguió ella como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que ellos dijeron.

— ¿De... de... verdad? No sabía que habías venido, pero supongo que es normal, aunque no te había visto con los Blitzkrieg Boys – Kenny estaba balbucenado de un modo muy patético mientras buscaba la manera de esconderse tras Hillary - supongo que evitas las ruedas de prensa, debe ser algo incómodo responder esas preguntas tan...

— ¡DEJA LAS IDIOTECES ENANO! – gruñó Pasha, claramente cansada y poco acostumbrada a que la gente no se expresara correctamente alrededor de ella.

— ¡Hey, no tienes derecho ha hablarle así al Jefe! – Hillary no permitía que nadie hablara así a sus amigos, pero es de temer que no tiene idea de con quién se está metiendo.

— Hemos venido a pasarte un mensaje, Kenny – Pasha regresó tan súbitamente a su tono frío que parecía que no lo había dejado para comenzar.

— ¿Hemos? – eso dejó a Kenny bastante desorientado.

— Sí, hemos – confirmó otra voz detrás de ellos, Kenny y Hillary, aún lanzándole miradas a Pasha, se giraron para hallarse frente a frente a otra muchacha, esta tenía su cabello de un color violeta brillante y destacados ojos verde jade brillante, evidentemente debía atraer muchas miradas. Esta vestía más normal, con unas botas medianas de color café, una minifalda plisada de color verde oliva y un top grande en naranja oscuro, muy a la moda; evidentemente era el tipo de muchachas que podían tener al que quisiera, pensó Hillary con algo de celos, pero la mirada extraña de tranquilidad que tenía, le dejaba una sensación incómoda, y el chillido de pánico que Kenny emitió al lado de ella tampoco que la dejaba muy tranquila.

— A... a... a... – Kenny parecía querer emitir un sonido, pero no encontraba el oxígeno para hacerlo, qué más podía salir peor, las dos pesadillas del mundo conocido coincidían con él en la misma área reducida, tendría suerte y salía completo.

— ¡Dilo de una vez niño! – exclamó ella, y en tono más condescendiente – Hber, déjame ayudarte, se pronuncia Asuka.

— Asuka, no sabía que estabas aquí... con Pasha... y los Blitzkrieg Boys – cada palabra que decía Kenny, le costaba un mundo de esfuerzo para expresarlas y cada una de ellas pensaba sobre su mente como una tonelada de ladrillos; él mejor que nadie sabía que mezclar a toda esa gente sería sentencia de muerte para alguien.

— Y Akira – le agregó Suki.

— ¿Akira? – ¡claro¡por qué no¡detonen las bombas nucleares y acabemos de una vez con esto!

— Como dije antes, tenemos un mensaje que queremos que transmitas – Pasha había avanzado la distancia que los separaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y ahora pendía como la espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza del pequeño genio.

— Alguien puede explicarme que pasa – la presencia de ambas muchachas no la afectaba a los niveles de Kenny, pero Hillary podía notar que estas dos no eran buenas noticias.

— Vas a ver a tu amiguito Tyson y decirle que Asuka Minamoto y Pasha Bazdehieff escucharon cada palabra de lo que dijo, y va a pagar por ello – le informó Suki, tan tranquila que parecía que en lugar de amenazas solo hablara del clima.

— Si esto es por esa de "Soy el rey del mundo" que dijo en los entrenamientos, les aseguro que no quiso burlarse de Kai, solo era un chiste – Kenny se hundía solo, y tan bajo que habría que cavar al centro del mundo para hallarlo¿no sabe que no hay manera que ellas supieran de eso? Al menos no antes de que cantara como canario.

— No creo que sea eso de lo que hablamos... – le informó Pasha.

— Pero gracias por el dato – Suki sonreía, pero sus ojos parecían que echaban fuego verde.

— Me refería a su pequeño discurso de temprano... – continuó Pasha, revisándose las uñas, pero Kenny tenía buena idea de que se imaginaba el tenía que le tomaría romperle el cuello.

— ¿Discurso? – eso era, pensó Kenny, iba a morir por alguna metida de pata de Tyson, hablando de injusticia.

— Ya sabes, cuando le gritó a Kai y le dijo traidor y cobarde... – Suki lo dijo muy tranquila y controlada, aunque cada vez que lo recordaba quería matar a alguien, no importaba quién, y esa castañita le lanzaba miradas raras, podía comenzar con ella.

— Ohhh¿hizo eso¿frente a ustedes? – si Kenny dudaba del completo grado de idiotez de Tyson, esto se lo aclaraba definitivamente.

— No sabía que estamos exactamente ahí, pero sí, si lo dijo – le informó Pasha sin elaborar demasiado.

— Eso es malo – Kenny estaba en paz consigo mismo y aceptaba su inevitable destino, solo esperaba que no le doliera mucho.

— Y mucho, así que ya sabes, dile a tu amiguito, que nosotras lo vemos todo y lo sabemos todo, y será mejor que se prepare a afrontar las consecuencias de lo que hace – finalizó Pasha, girando sobre sí misma y saliendo casi a paso militar rumbo a la arena de juego.

— Nos vemos – se despidió Suki con una movida de los dedos, y siguió con un pasó un poco más zigzagueante a la rusa, como si todo esto fuera perfectamente normal. Dejando a Kenny con un ligero sinsabor, tanto prepararse para la muerte y ser dejado vivo y con trabajo de mensajero.

Hillary solamente giró hacia a él y con una mirada completamente desconcertada le preguntó: — ¿Puedo saber que fue todo eso?

XD XD XD XD XD XD

Bajo los aullidos y aplausos del público, D.J. Jazzman se planta en el centro del escenario, donde, aún de malas por no poderse quitar todo el olor a huevo que esos malditos rapaces desconocidos le habían tirado, procedió a anunciar a los equipos que participarían en la segunda competencia del día.

— Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, denle una bienvenida a los equipos que participarán ahora. Por este lado... ¡La Dinastía F!

Las cámaras se movieron para enfocar a Raúl y Julia de la Dinastía F, que tenían una expresión facial que dama la impresión que encontraban esto muy fácil y harto aburrido, incluso Raúl jugaba con su cabello¡pobres confiados!

— Y de este lado – siguió Jazzman con sus chillidos normales – denle su mejor aplauso a los poderosos Blitzkrieg Boys.

El se llenó con los gritos de los fanáticos, la mayoría del género femenino y clamando por Kai y Tala, mientras la cámara enfocaba al equipo ruso. Los dos titulares del juego se mostraban muy serios e imperturbables, pero Bryan y Spencer muy interesados en su conversación como para poner sus fachadas de inescrupulosidad y maldad.

— No me creo que esas dos hayan desaparecido juntas a alguna misteriosa misión y nos hayan dejado sin la gracia de disfrutar de su crueldad – se quejaba el ruso de cabello gris - ¡Es tan injusto¡Yo quiero ver sangre!

— ¿Quién dice que porque Asuka y Pasha desaparecen juntas tiene que haber un derramamiento de sangre obligatoriamente? – cuestionó Spencer, pero la mirada de Bryan le decía obviamente '¡Por favor¿Cuándo ha sido distinto?' así que el rubio decidió dejar su fallida lógica para después.

— ¡Ahora! Los primeros contendientes a la plataforma – anunció Jazzman, mientras de la Dinastía F, Julia pasaba con su gesto de superioridad al plato de juego, al tiempo que Tala avanzaba por parte de los Blitzkrieg Boys, con una cara impávida pero unos ojos que claramente anunciaban lo mucho que se iba a divertir aplastando a estos novatos.

— Si esas dos no se apuran se van a perder la acción – comentó Spencer.

— ¡Ahhhh! Yo no me preocuparía mucho – le anunció Bryan, y ante la mirada confusa que le dirigió el rubio, este le señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza un punto en medio de la gradería, donde las jóvenes bajaban hasta la primera fila, ambas aparentemente intactas y libres de sangrienta evidencia incriminatoria.

XP XP XP XP XP XP

Mientras, en la primera fila de la gradería...

— ¡No puedo creerlo¿Qué se cree Bazdehieff¡Yo no soy un conserje¿Ponerme a limpiar! – Ian no estaba realmente contento con la tarea asignada por Pasha.

— Tampoco es para tanto – Akira lo tomaba muy tranquilo, después de todo, solo habían sido unas cuantas decenas de paquetes de chocolate que recoger del suelo, aunque ciertamente él no recordaba haber comido tantos.

— �¿No es para tanto¡Ella nos usa de conserjes! Te aseguro que yo no vine todo el camino desde Rusia para dedicarme a limpiar la basura ajena. Esa jovencita se está creyendo demasiado...

— Ehhh... Ian... – Aki tenía una buena vista del pasillo lateral junto al que estaban sentados, y lo que bajaba en ese momento obviamente no estaba en el rango de atención de Ian.

— ¡No interrumpas Akira! – siguió Ian sin prestarle atención – En el momento que ella llegue le voy a decir bien claro lo que opino de ella y sus tontas ta...

— ¿Cuándo llegue quién? – dijo una fría y acentuada voz femenina desde atrás del pequeño ruso, este se congeló en su tirada y la expresión en su cara era más digna del que sufre un ataque cardíaco que otra cosa. Se giró lenta y pausadamente, tratando de recobrar la mayor tranquilidad posible para no hacer muy evidente el pánico que lo llenaba, y se encontró frente a frente con Pasha y Asuka. Mientras la rusa tenía la sonrisa más sádica que él había visto en su vida, Suki se veía extrañamente divertida con la situación, ciertamente una ocasión peculiar.

— ¡Ehhhh¡Ahhhhh¡Hehehehe! – Ian trastabillaba, tratando de iniciar una conversación lógica – Hola¿cómo están¿Se divirtieron en su paseo? Les reservamos sus campos.

Pasha no dijo nada, solamente pasó para tomar su lugar, pero al pasar junto al pequeño ruso le susurró apenas lo suficientemente alto para que él lo oyera sobre el aullido de la multitud, pero conservaba el tono frío y sádico que congelaría la sangre del mismo Boris.

— Luego hablamos de esto, Ian.

— ¿Qué nos perdimos? – dijo Suki por su parte, chispeando de la felicidad que evidentemente faltaba en Pasha.

— ¡Ahhh! No mucho – le informó Akira con su tono despreocupado de siempre, pasándole las palomitas – Solo introdujeron a los equipos, llamaron a Tala y a esa rubia a la arena e Ian firmó su sentencia de muerte.

— ¡Oohhhh¡Qué bien! – respondió Suki, como si la última parte de esa oración hubiese sido algo normal – Uuuggggg... ¿qué es eso?

— ¿Qué¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Akira curioso, mirando alrededor en busca de lo que podía sacar semejante reacción de Suki.

— La cosa amarilla y naranja, con uniforme de payaso de circo que está ahí – Suki le señaló con obvio desdén en donde estaba la susodicha anormalidad y aberración de la naturaleza.

— Mmm... me parece que esa es la competencia, Julia me parece – le informó Ian - ¿No te acuerdas de temprano cuando vimos la inauguración?

— ¡Yo no recuerdo la cara de cada fenómeno de la naturaleza con el que me topo! – se defendió Suki – Además, una vez que mi hermoso Kai sale en pantalla todo lo demás se olvida como un mal sueño.

— ¿Podríamos prestar atención a la competencia? – reclamó Pasha, y en un tono que denotaba que hablaba más para sí – Más le vale a Tala ganar sin problema o si no yo...

— ¡Pasha! – la interrumpió Akira – Te está llegando la paranoia de nuevo. Cálmate, Tala no va a andar perdiendo con simples novatos como estos.

— Tienes razón – le concedió Pasha – Quiero decir, él no va a perder... (**N/A:** Nosotras sabemos, ustedes saben, pero dejémosles la idea por un rato)

— ¡3, 2, 1... Let it rip! – gritó Jazzy, y los blades de Julia y Tala se lanzaron al plato, pero realmente, el ruso no duró ni un minuto en superar a Julia, que pese a su confianza, se vio sobrecogida por el poder de Tala, y antes de dos parpadeos su blade salió disparado en la otra dirección, fuera del plato.

— ¿Ves¿Qué te dije? – aseguró muy confiado Akira – Él no perder�, ahora... si podemos decir lo mismo de Kai...

— ¡Ni te atrevas a sugerir una derrota de Kai! – le amenazó Suki rápidamente.

— Yo no dije nada – Aki se escondió un poco detrás de Ian, por las dudas.

— ¡Y el ganador es Tala! – gritó Jazzman sobre el aullido del público, especialmente unas fanáticas que gritaban el nombre del ruso como si su vida dependiera de ello, y ante las que Pasha demostraba más control e indiferencia del que Suki sería capaz en iguales circunstancias, de hecho, las circunstancias iban a igualarse, porque era el turno de Kai de competir – Ahora, para salvar la tanda por la Dinastía F viene Raúl...

— ¿Qué demonios... – comenzó Suki.

— Asuka¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte esto? – interrumpió Aki antes de que ella acabara su frase – No son horribles mutantes del planeta Mala Moda, sino competidores¿entendido?

— Gracias, es que... – ella meneaba aún la cabeza de modo incrédulo – simplemente me parece tan raro.

— ... y para acabar el trabajo por los Blitzkrieg Boys viene el misterioso Kai... – lo ritó Jazzman apenas alcanzando a oírse por sobre los gritos de las fanáticas, aún más histéricas con su anuncio, Aki tuvo presente que fue buena idea colocar ese sedante en las palomitas de Suki, ciertamente iba a ocupar mucho.

Kai subió tranquilamente al plato, con su ojos fríos e inexpresivos, en la mejor forma de su acostumbrada personalidad pública, que lanza temblores de pánico en la mente de sus pobres rivales. Raúl, no era inmune a tan genial entrenamiento para la incapacitación psicológica del rival, y sintió un escalofrío ante la tremenda mirada de Kai, quién sabe a qué horrores podía someterlo.

— ¡Kai se ve tan lindooooooo! – el sedante hacía efecto inevitablemente, no habían shows por ahora.

— ¡3, 2, 1... Let it rip! – a la señal, los dos lanzan sus blades y Kai se arrojó a la persecución de Raúl, este trató de esquivarlo y golpearlo, mientras al mismo tiempo evitaba ser golpeado por las impredecibles agujas que subían y bajaban en el área de juego.

— ¡Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai! – Suki, que a pesar de que a estas alturas tenía suficientes sedantes en el organismo para noquear a un caballo, no dejaba de brincar de arriba abajo en el asiento, entusiasmada a más no poder¡solo Dios sabe lo que podría hacer en su estado normal!

Kai seguía en su persecución de Raúl, que aún estaba confiado de poder ganarle, hasta el momento en que lo hizo seguirlo a un punto donde tres agujas del plato subieron al mismo tiempo, en ese momento todo el estadio aulló y se creyó que Kai había perdido. Pero en el pequeño grupo de cuatro observadores sentados en primera fila nadie parpadeó, Suki estaba demasiado entusiasmada para notarlo, y Pasha, Ian y Aki conocían a Kai lo suficiente que no cae en una trampa tan infantil. Efectivamente, cuando todos se fijaron de nuevo, el blade de Kai estaba balanceado en equilibrio perfecto sobre la afilada punta de la aguja.

— Lo admito, eso me impresionó – reconoció Akira, que nunca había sido un verdadero entusiasta del beyblade a decir verdad.

— Y eso que apenas está comenzado – le respondió Pasha con astuta y maliciosa voz.

En ese momento, el blade de Kai bajó de la aguja y Raúl consideró que era un buen momento para lanzar otro ataque, pero Kai era más rápido y Dranzer expulsó su destructivo poder, convirtiéndose en una saeta de fuego azul, que no solo lanzó a Torch Pegasus fuera de la arena en llamas, sino que todo el resto del plato se alzó a su vez en llamas azules, obligando a los equipos de emergencias a usar el equipo antiincendios.

— Hay días en los que seriamente me pregunto la clase de seguros contra fuego que tienen en estos torneos – consideró Aki.

— ¿Por? – Ian estaba prestando más atención a la batalla que a las raras murmuraciones de Akira, pero un buen comentario siempre merece ser apreciado.

— Porque hasta el momento, cada vez que Kai juego le prende el fuego al plato, eso es más que una coincidencia y estoy seguro que no le gusta a la aseguradora – indicaba pensativo Aki mientras se escuchaba a Jazzman declarar ganadores a los Blitzkrieg Boys y los fanáticos del estadio rompían en gritos y alabanzas.

— Nadie te ha dicho que piensas demasiado en cosas que no le importan a nadie – le indicó Pasha sin separa sus ojos de su equipo en retirada.

— Muy a menudo – le respondió Aki, mientras a su lado, Asuka brincaba aún más alto, proclamando que hasta cuando salía de un cuarto Kai era el más guapo de todos, sin comentarios, Pasha no deseaba entrar en discusiones con una histérica mal drogada, aunque podía decir que la sonrisa de Tala era aún más linda, pero eso implicaba rebajarse a un nivel de discusión en la que nadie, pero NADIE, la vería jamás.

— Me parece que tenemos que bajar ya – dijo Pasha, sacándose esas consideraciones de la cabeza y preparándose a bajar a los camerinos.

— ¿Y la siguiente pelea? – se preguntó Aki.

— ¿PPB All Starz contra el Batallón Barthez? – le preguntó extraña Pasha - Eso no vale la pena, para locos ya he tenido muchos en vida, doble tanda el día de hoy.

— Pero...- como odiaba Aki que lo arrastraban de donde le gustaba estar.

— Vamos, Aki, hay un televisor gigante abajo, no te perderás de nada – dijo Ian a su vez, con Suki drogada, cosa que nadie le avisó, no iba a tener nada interesante que filmar por un rato, y mejor aprovechaba para cargar los videos que tenía hasta ahora, tenía unas taquicardias que causar.

— Pero... – Aki ciertamente no quería irse.

— Deja de quejarte y vámonos – exigió Suki finalmente, tomando a Akira del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo detrás de ella mientras seguía los demás a los camerinos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX: Anatomía de una conspiración**

— No lo entiendo, pagamos una millonada por tener los mejores asientos del estadio y los usamos para solo UNO de los partidos del torneo¡qué desperdicio! – se quejó Aki mientras Suki lo arrastraba hacia los camerinos junto a Ian y Pasha, en el camino se había topado con la Dinastía F, y Suki había aprovechado para sacarles la lengua, mandarlos a comprar algo de ropa decente y amenazar a Julia de muerte si se atrevía tan siquiera a ver a Kai.

— No dramatices tanto Aki, ni que tu fueras el que pagaba – le recordó su cañadita.

— No, es Ian el que paga y no creo que él tenga dinero para quemar, como haces tú – le explicó Aki indignado y con un raro sentido de conciencia social.

— ¡Yo no quemo dinero! – se defendió Suki.

— Mi error – rectificó Akira – Entonces derretir tarjetas de crédito como haces tú.

— No fue ni tanto – aclaró Ian – Tengo descuento de equipo del 40, y además, gracias a ustedes, estoy muy lejos de la ruina – agregó, con un raro brillo en los ojos mientras acariciaba su cámara de video.

— Disculpa... – aparentemente Suki perdía lo obvio nuevamente, pero antes de que Ian tuviera que darle alguna incómoda declaración de algo que a estas alturas ella debía más que saber, Pasha interrumpió el tema de conversación.

— Ya llegamos - anunció ella, efectivamente se encontraban frente a la puerta del camerino de los Blitzkrieg Boys, donde ya el resto del equipo estaba asentado y listos para ver el encuentro final del torneo americano.

— Hola, hola, llegamos – saludó feliz Suki, que de inmediato, con su radar interno, localizó a Kai sentado en una esquina y se dirigió a él más rauda que un misil teledirigido.

— ¡Ah! Cancelen la partida de rescate, los náufragos arriban al fin – respondió Bryan con sorna y sarcasmo ante la llegada del cuarteto.

— Has silencio Bryan – lo calló de inmediato Pasha.

— ¡Uuuuuhhhh...! Parece que el humor no mejora – el ruso se resistía a abandonar su estilo de conversación.

— Si no dejas eso yo voy a... – la amenaza mortal y definitiva de Pasha quedó en el aire cuando Tala decidió intervenir para evitar el homicidio de la semana.

— Ehh... Bryan¿por qué no poner el último encuentro? Tenemos rivales que examinar – pensamiento rápido por parte del pelirrojo, que corrió el riesgo de ser el nuevo blanco de Pasha, a la que no le gusta que interrumpan sus amenazas.

A sabiendas de que se acercaba a la línea terminal de resistencia, en que las medidas de control de Pasha se derrumban como un castillo de naipes, Bryan decidió hacer caso a Tala y esquivar la muerte segura o la prolongada estadía en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Justamente ya se estaba introduciendo al Batallón Barthez, que, aunque por el momento tenía un público menor, Miguel parecía haber cultivado un público femenino propio.

— ¿Están esas fans echando porras a esos ejemplos de experimentación estética? – los peculiares estilos de cabello no pasaban desapercibidos al frío sentido de crítica cruel de Asuka, que encontraba el cabello de los mienbros del Batallón Barthez, pero especialmente el de Miguel como un chiste muy cruel.

— Para todo hay gustos Asuka – le respondió Aki.

— Comenzando esta ronda, por el batallón Barthez llega Claude – anunció Jazzman a medida que el joven de cabello celeste subía a la plataforma.

— Vez, ese no tiene tan mal cabello – mencionó Aki.

— Bueno, si el estilo "Chupado de Vaca" te perece bien, supongo que sí; pero no me niegues que ese conjuntito de vaquero futurista es algo normal – Suki no había ganado por 5 años seguidos el premio a la Criticona Máxima por nada, claro que ella no sabía de esto, o ganaría también la medalla a la Demolición Máxima.

— Eres imposible, no sé ni por qué lo intento – Akira dijo exasperado, rindiéndose por ahora, Suki simplemente estaba intransigente esta tarde.

— Y por el PPB All Stars, llega Rick – al anuncio de Jazzman, todo el público local aumento por 100 sus gritos de saludo al equipo de la casa, del que Rick parecía no verse interesado, solo encendiendo su grabadora a todo volumen.

— Ahora, ese sí es un ejemplo de malos modales – se quejó Pasha – Casi tan malos como los de Minamoto.

— Sí – acordó Suki, y agarrándolo tarde – Heeyyyy...

— Por una vez me voy a la crítica – se metió Aki - ¿Quién rayos lleva una grabadora gigante en el hombro en estos días? Eso es muy de los 80's.

— ¿Por qué siento que el nivel de coeficiente intelectual de esta conversación cae un punto por minuto? – murmuró Spencer.

— �¿Ese es el estilo de peinado "Estrella Marina Gigante¿Y quién le decoloró el cabello? Ese es un trabajo atroz – iba comentado Suki del otro lado en conversación con Aki y, según ella, Kai.

— Te equivocas, no cae un punto por minuto, es un punto por segundo – le corrigió Bryan en murmullos al rubio, y Tala, detrás de ellos, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

— 3, 2, 1... Let it rip – gritó Jazzman como señal para lanzar los blades (**N/A:** Como notarán, vamos a regresar a la costumbre de quejarnos cada vez que alguien dice esa estúpida frasecita)

Aunque el ataque de Claude era ágil y veloz, deslizándose por entre las agujas del plato con gran habilidad, el estilo de Rick era impresionantemente agresivo, sin detenerse a pensar mucho en elegancia, solo barrer con todo lo que el rival pusiera en su camino. Uno al otro se esquivaban y atacaban, corriendo y esquivando otra vez l oque progresivamente iba poniendo a Rick de muy mal humor.

— Ese Rick necesita clases para el control de la agresión – comentó Pasha luego de que el americano hiciera un pase especialmente agresivo.

— Mira quién habla – murmuró Ian.

— ¿Dijiste algo? – le preguntó ella con voz fría y ojos como acero.

— ¿Yo? No, nada – Ian sí sabía poner cara de inocente.

— Me gusta su tendencia, pero creo que le falta un poco de actitud adecuada – dijo a su vez Bryan.

— Y tu propondrías... ¿qué? – Spencer sabía a dónde iba la conversación, pero era bueno consentir a Bryan de vez en cuando.

— No mucho, implemente debo decir que ese Claude empezaría a hacer valer de verdad su seguro médico – ese brillo sádico y despiadado del ruso regresaba a sus ojos, el brillo especial que tiene cuando de verdad quiere expresar su completa naturaleza en batalla y suele significar trabajo para los paramédicos.

— Te recuerdo que por ese estilo tuyo tuvimos que pagar 50 000 en multas por comportamiento antideportivo – a Pasha aún le dolía tener que pagar ese dinero, tampoco es que Ray haya quedado tan mal tras el encuentro, podía respirar¿no?

— Esos jueces simplemente no aprecian mi sentido artístico – se quejó Bryan.

Entretanto, Claude había decidido utilizar todo su poder, impactando a Rick, que pese a todo, no se vio muy afectado más que para aumentar más su mal humor (**N/A:** Esta es la tonta escena en que a Claude se le ven alas en la espalda. Puntos especiales y posición de fan estrella de la semana al que nombre la mayor cantidad de series de anime en que tiende a poner alas a los protagonistas o invitados en los momentos más raros).

— Soy solo yo o ese sujeto de pronto un sacudidor en la espalda – comentó extrañada Asuka

— No es un sacudidor, son alas – explicó Kai, crecientemente más cansado del nivel que alcanzaba la conversación – Y esa es una expresión del poder de su bestia bit.

— ¡Aaaaahhhh! – pausa – No entiendo.

Rick no se dejó impresionar por el ataque y las evasivas de Claude y lanzó a su Rock Bison en un completo ataque frontal, que no solo lanzó fuera al blade de Claude, sino que arrancó desde la base una de las enormes agujas del plato, que salió disparada en dirección a Claude. Ahora bien, este tuvo suficiente tiempo y seguramente los reflejos rápidos para esquivarla, pero como el probable masoquista servil que es, se quedó en su sitio y dejó que le rozara el hombro, milagrosamente no lo empaló al suelo.

— Mmmm... eso está mucho mejor, es casi... el colmo de la satisfacción – Bryan dio un gran suspiro y se hundió en su sitio, de la mirada ansiosa y respiración entrecortada que tenía durante el combate, se redujo a los ronroneos de un gato, perdonando lo inadecuado de la analogía para el caso, que al fin atrapó a su ratón en el momento que vio la sangre de Claude.

— ¡Looooocoooo! – medio canturreó Ian inocentemente.

— Eso me parece sospechoso – dijo Kai, mirando suspicazmente, mientras en pantalla el entrenador Barthez se apuraba a ayudar a Claude.

— Yo no veo nada extraño, es solo el entrenador ayudando al azulito ese – Aki no estaba muy perceptivo a las iniquidades del día de hoy.

— Más allá de que ese sujeto está sobreactuando tanto que hace los protagonistas de una telenovela venezolana como actores shakespearianos – intervino Suki a su vez (**N/A:** Perdón a cualquier venezolano, pero ustedes saben que esas novelas son muy malas)

— ¡Uuuyyy¡Qué densa! – exclamó Pasha - ¿No lo vez? Es todo una estrategia de convencimiento, él planeó la acción porque ese herido les gana el apoyo del público mientras maneja los hilos por detrás, claro que es otro asunto muy distinto ganar los encuentros a ganar el apoyo público.

— ¿Y tu como sabes? – inquirió Akira, él era bueno con las estratagemas pero no había visto ni la mitad de lo que vio Pasha.

— No coopere con las confabulaciones de Boris por años sin aprender trucos – explicó Pasha como la que solo explica un punto en su currículo – por lo que noto, este Barthez tiene sus planes, no es ni la mitad de lo creativo o maléfico que solía ser Boris, y no tiene los recursos de Biovolt, pero te aseguro que al menos viste mejor.

— Eso es cierto – intervino Suki – esos anteojos eran horribles – torcida de ojos de todos los presentes.

Por su parte, luego de recoger los miserables restos de Claude y correr todo el melodrama de la semana, tocaba el turno para que Jazzy anunciara la entrada de Miguel y Max como los siguientes contendientes, en la última pelea del torneo.

— Ese Miguelito debe de haberse acercado mucho a cables de alta tensión o a la silla eléctrica, porque solo un rayo puede haberle parado el cabello de ese modo – comentó Suki en su particular estilo.

— Suki, vas a seguir con eso – le respondió Akira exasperado.

— Solo hasta que el mundo, los ejemplos del mal gusto sean extintos – Suki comenzó un discurso muy parecido a los que se diría en una vieja serie de Superman o en un discurso de la Guerra Fría - donde la gente no use cabello salido de series de ciencia ficción o salgan a la calle como si fuera una fiesta de disfraces – ella no estaba muy impresionada por la manera de vestir de Miguel tampoco, especialmente cuando este usa pantalón corto.

— Ahí va de nuevo – murmuró Kai.

No vamos a ponernos con detalles respecto a este combate porque todos los que ya lo vieron ya saben lo que pasa, y los que, basta con decir que Max venció a Miguel sin demasiado esfuerzo o evento intrigante. Respecto a los que de verdad no interesa, que sería cualquier conversación llevada a cabo en el camerino de los Blitzkrieg Boys, porque todo fue un puro berrinche de Suki respecto a porque los hombres NO tienen que mostrar las piernas más que cuando hacer ejercicio o nadan; pero hasta las diatribas de Asuka tienen un límite de gracia y será mejor que ella deje ese tema por el día de hoy.

XD XD XD XD XD

— Bien, ya que este ridículo espectáculo está acabado¿que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Suki en voz bien alta mientras dejaban el estadio al final de la tarde, la competencia había finalizado oficialmente, habían recogido sus cosas y ahora Pasha estaba en completo modo militar soviético para que se apuraran a montarse al autobús.

— Lo que vamos a hacer es regresar al hotel a empacar y prepararnos a tomar un vuelo temprano mañana, salimos para Roma – les informó Pasha, aún en modo militar y evidentemente de mal humor. Ya el autobús estaba cargado y se dirigían de regreso a su hotel, pero evidentemente Asuka tenía otro planeas para su última noche en Nueva York.

— Mmm... Roma, eso es buen gusto. Pero ya que estamos aquí una noche más¡vayamos de compras! – de seguro eso no era lo que se esperaban.

— ¡Oh no¡Por Dios! La pesadilla continúa, de compras con Asuka – gruñó Pasha, que se veía lista a estrangular a alguien.

— No seas tan quejosa, vamos. Podemos ir a la tienda Versace y comprarte algo un poco alegre, tal vez así comiences a botar esos ridículos trajes de cuero – Suki cruzaba terreno peligroso.

— Ni ropa no es ridícula – le espetó Pasha de regreso.

— Lo que quieras – Suki de encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pasha estaba seguro que había un insulto implícito.

— Nada, no yo no he dicho nada – nuevamente se encoge de hombros.

— Me estoy de verdad cansando que cada vez que alguno de ustedes medio murmura algo se quitan diciendo que no ha dicho nada, así que el próximo que intente tal truco, le voy a arrancar un brazo y matarlo a golpes con él – era obvio que no se podía subestimar semejante amenaza.

— Y hablando de control de ira – murmuró Spencer.

— ¿Dijiste algo? – la voz de Pasha era de nuevo ese puñal de hielo que de verdad asusta.

—Yo, nad... – iba a responder el enorme rubio, pero recordando la amenazada de hace treinta segundos, se quedó un poco en el aire tratando de salirse del lío.

— ¿Sí? – seguía ella, esperando la respuesta.

— ¿Ehhhh? – estaba perdido.

— Llegamos – salvado por la campana, o este caso, Ian, que por alguna razón había vuelto a sacar la cámara de video.

— Un momento – Pasha le tomó un segundo voltear a la ventana y darse cuenta de que alguien estaba jugando como agente doble, y modo cortante dijo – Este no es el hotel.

Efectivamente, alguien, que no diremos quién para que adivinen, había indicado al chofer dirigirse al distrito comercial de Nueva York, lleno de tiendas de ropa que no cerraban sino hasta entrada la noche y donde una buena tarjeta de crédito puede alcanzar su límite de gastos en cuestión de 10 minutos, desafortunadamente para Pasha, Suki usa tarjetas con crédito ilimitado, y carga decenas de ellas.

— ¡De compras! – chilló ella, arrastrando consigo a Kai, y la siguieron Aki, Bryan, Spencer e Ian, a buen conocimiento de que Suki en tienda de departamentos con Kai de modelo es diversión garantizada. Detrás, sentada un momento más en su asiento y haciendo un profundo esfuerzo para calmarse, estaba Pasha, que parecía haber heredado la jaqueca de Kai.

— Supongo que no estás de humor – dijo una voz desde atrás de ella, aparentemente Tala había decidido esperarla.

— No voy a ganar esto¿verdad? – se notaba en su voz que se había dado por vencida.

— Me temo que en el momento que ella se bajo, la victoria estaba declarada – Tala trataba de tener un tono conciliador, él sabía que lo mejor es admitir la derrota.

— Este viaje va a ser horrible – dijo ella, hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

— ¡Ahh! Podría ser peor, al menos no están Boris o Lord Voltaire – le respondió él en el tono más parecido a lo alegre que era capaz, que no es mucho.

— ¡Jaaa! Ilumíname el día – ella recordaba esos viajes, y no eran exactamente lo que uno podía llamar vacacionales.

— Vamos, al menos podemos hacer algo mejor que estar en este bus – Tala la tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida.

— ¿Y eso sería? – ella no tenía de lo que él le tendría planeado.

— Ir de compras – esas palabras sonaban tan raras saliendo de la boca que ella estaba acostumbrada a solo oír lanzar amenazas.

— Estás bromeando, te golpeaste la cabeza¿verdad? – si no era así, ella sí lo golpearía.

— No te hagas, yo sé que sabes ir de comprar – todas las mujeres saben ir de compras¿no? Es un don implícito el género.

— Admito lo que he hecho unas veces – ni siquiera la todopoderosa y despiadada Pasha Larionovitch Bazdehieff estaba libre del simple deseo de ir a comprar un par de zapatos o unos aretes de vez en cuando.

— Entonces vamos – Tala acabó de arrastrarla fuera del bus y siguió a los demás a la tienda.

— Vas a ser mi ruina¿sabes? – le dijo, ella admitiendo otra derrota de dejándose llevar por él.

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti – desesperarse uno al otro, que la vida la que deberán llevar esos dos.

El grupo pasó las siguientes cuatro horas causando caos por todas la tiendas en las que se les ocurrió entrar. Suki, tras probarse y modelar al menos 100 trajes, de los que desechó la mitad por ser feos, otros por hacerla ver gorda y otros por no ir con su cabello (**N/A:** El lavanda debe de ser difícil de combinar), se decidió por comprarse al menos 5 faldas, 12 blusas, algunos conjuntos, 3 pares de zapatos e infinidad de accesorios varios. Encima, le agarró por hacer que Kai se probara ropa también, y bajo la atenta mirada de la cámara de Ian, ella decidió comprarle unas cuantas camisas de vestir, de salir, de casa, deportivas, juveniles y todo lo que se le ocurría; hubo un segundo en que de no ser por un firme tirón de ella a su bufanda, él habría huido por la escalera de emergencia.

Por otro lado, los demás Blitzkrieg Boys habían decidido no aprovechar la oportunidad, y tras buscar por un rato, lograron encontrar algunas cosas que les iba a su estilo tan particular, estilo Ejercito Rojo pero moderno. Ian se había dedicado a buscar un módem más rápido para su computadora y hasta Pasha había caído, prendada de unas piezas de ropa Prada, elegante y sensual, pero toda negra por supuesto, y todo lo de ellos pagado con la tarjeta de la compañía ¡Esperen a que el abuelito vea la cuenta de esto!

Horas después, finalmente de regreso al hotel para empacar el incrementado volumen de equipaje, Ian se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Akira, aprovechando el momento para cargar su material recién editado, y de paso mandando un correo muy especial al cierta persona que todos conocen. Se encontraba muy divertido en su trabajo hasta que...

— ¡Ooohhhh Iaaan! – dijo una acentuada, cantarina y aterrorizante voz.

— Sí, Pasha – Ian no ocupaba voltearse para reconocer la voz, y sabía que ese tono solo significaba problemas.

— Tu tienes un asunto que resolver conmigo, si mal no recuerdo – con que eso era, lo iba a matar, eso es todo. ¡Vaya que ella no perdona unos simples comentarios!

— Yo... yo... ehh? – por primera vez, Ian se quedó sin palabras, porque se volteó, y se encontró con los letales ojos de Pasha, que no se veía de humor para negociaciones.

— Deja de balbucear. – le ordenó ella, y en un tono más normal, agregó - Si haces lo que dijo puede que no me una al club y te rompa las rodillas también

— Lo que quieras entonces – ciertamente el pequeño ruso no deseaba tener que andar en silla de ruedas.

— ¿Puedes hackear dentro del Departamento de Estado o el FBI? – preguntó ella en un tono neutro, dando una mirada de reojo a la computadora en la mesa.

— Supongo¿por...? – Ian recuperó su tono de negocios, eso podía costarle ir a la cárcel, pero siempre ha sido divertido lo que sale.

— Hacer un servicio a la comunidad – le respondió ella crípticamente.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X: Hora del castigo**

El día siguiente llegó muy apurado en hotel, donde todos los equipos se alojaban, con los acostumbrados retrasos de aquellos que olvidan por completo que se supone tienen que salir temprano y terminan quedándose dormidos y empacando en el último segundo, ustedes saben quién. Los Blitzkrieg Boys, que no solo tienen un puro entrenamiento militar sino que con Pasha apurándolos están el doble de presionados, tenían todo listo desde la noche anterior, y están levantados desde antes que el Sol saliera; la única falla ahí eran Suki y Aki, este último era fácil despertarlo, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de la señorita "si-no-es-hora-del-almuerzo-ni-me-hablen", por suerte Pasha sabría que esto les daría problemas, y mando a un señuelo irresistible para ella a modo que la obligara a levantarse, Kai.

Kai no estaría muy contento, dado que la primera reacción de Suki siempre es arrastrarlo dentro de la cama con ella antes de salir, pero como él no es de los que se dejan dominar tan sencillo, logró obligarla a salir luego de recordarle que si no salía en ese momento, la dejaba tirada en Nueva York, o peor, llamaría al abuelo Minamoto, y le diría lo que había estado haciendo¡eso la hace pararse!

Antes de las 8, y antes que los demás equipos, los Blitzkrieg Boys montaron en su autobús y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, con muchas quejas de Asuka, que pretendía no haber tenido suficiente tiempo para maquillarse correctamente, o elegir la ropa correcta para salir, aunque de todas maneras había tenido por lo menos dos horas, de las que pasó 60 minutos frente al espejo probándose todo lo que se le ocurría. Por algún raro motivo, Pasha se esforzó por convencerla de buscar algo tibio y que no fuera falda ni nada por el estilo, pese a que, ese día no solo se pronosticaba cálido sino que se decía que en Roma estaría hirviendo prácticamente, típico verano europeo. Pasha misma llevaba algo parecido a un uniforme de combate en negro y tenía un abrigo de campaña en la mano, instando a todos los demás a llevar abrigos, así que algo debía estar planeando.

Llegaron al aeropuerto a las 9 de la mañana, atrasados un poco por el terrible tránsito de la mañana, pero de todos modos debían de pasar al menos 3 horas de espera, dado que el avión debía salir a las 12, al menos eso es lo que los muchachos sabían. Gastaron al menos hora y media en lo que Pasha e Ian hicieron buen uso de su entrenamiento en espionaje y contrainteligencia, y se la ingeniaron con una pequeña treta en Migración para hacer parecer que efectivamente Asuka y Akira habían entrado legalmente y podían salir legalmente, espacio de tiempo que Suki aprovechó para recorrer el Duty-Free y quejararse de que no había nada decente que comprar, más allá de joyas, pero pobre de ella, eso es lo único, aparte de autos y propiedades, que su abuelo le tenía prohibido comprar.

— Lo que realmente ocupo es un anillo de compromiso – se quejó ella mientras ojeaba la joyería.

— Sigue soñando – murmuraba Kai desde lo más lejos posible, tratando de imaginar como librarse de ella durante las próximas 10 horas de vuelo.

— ¡Oh Kai! No me digas que aún no compras un anillo para jurar tu incondicional amor a tu hermosa prometida – Bryan dijo con fingida sorpresa y efusividad, haciendo que Spencer se cayera de la risa desde donde estaba tratando de tomar un café.

— Si sigues con eso Bryan, le diré a Pasha que fuiste tú y no ese pobre primerizo el que colocó decolorante en su shampoo hace un año – Kai mantenía su tono neutro, pero su mirada decía bien claro que hablaba en serio.

— No te atreverías – chilló Bryan entendido por donde iba la cosa.

— ¿Quieres probarme? – la expresión de Kai permanecía impávida.

— No, no, me callo – finalizó Bryan, escondiéndose un poco detrás de Tala.

Una media hora después, Ian y Pasha regresaron, los sus pasaportes listos para la salida, por alguna razón el pequeño se veía casi radiante, como si tuviera un muy bien chiste e hiciera un enorme esfuerzo para contenerse, mientras que Pasha se veía más estoica que de costumbre, excepto por su mirada, que de notaba tenía un fondo ligeramente entretenido, pero especialmente cruel.

— Estamos listos, podemos irnos – anunció Ian, al que le faltaba poco para brincar en su sitio.

— Creí que el vuelo salía hasta dentro de una hora – comentó Tala, levantando una ceja en sospecha.

— Cambio de planes, solicité otro avión y nos vamos ya – concluyó Pasha sin más explicaciones, tomando su equipaje y dirigiéndose a alguna puerta de salida.

— No creo que al señor Dickenson le guste esto – comentó Kai, a sabiendas de que eso realmente no importaba.

— El anciano no se va a dar cuenta, al menos no hasta que estemos a la mitad del Atlántico – comentó Pasha, y Tala, que estaba junto a ella pudo ver como torcía el gesto en una de esas medias sonrisas que suelen presagiar grandes males para alguien.

— ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que diría algo así? – se dijo Akira mientras llegaba pasaban el control de pasaportes y se dirigían a los que no era otra cosa que una salida directa a la pista, evidentemente, el vuelo que iban a tomar no era un avión comercial en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

— Mmm... ¿no son esos los tontos perdedores? – preguntó Asuka en su usual falta de tacto, mientras apuntaba a una 4 o cuatro puertas de distancia, donde evidentemente los susodichos tontos, que nosotros conocemos mejor como el BBA Revolution, iban llegando a la sala de espera, seguidos además por el resto de los equipos, todos listos para preparar su salida rumbo a Roma.

— Su apariencia no mejora en las mañanas – comentó Spencer, viendo las rarezas de semejante espectáculo, no solo el acostumbrado horror estético que representan, sino el acto de Hillary y Tyson tratando de despegar a Daichi de una columna ante su absoluta negativa de volver a montarse en una avión, iba a despintar las paredes con las uñas.

— Sí, sí, muy lindo, apúrense sí – Pasha ciertamente no deseaba que los notarán al salir, y mientras, murmuraba a Ian al otro lado – Está todo listo¿no?

— Claro – él sabía cumplir con sus trabajos.

— Y te conectaste a las cámaras de seguridad¿verdad? – ay de él si la respuesta era no.

— Listo y grabando – le respondió el pequeño con un guiño.

— Excelente – eso último fue TAN parecido al señor Burns que dio miedo.

XP XP XP XP XP

— ¡Daichi, suelta ya ese muro¡Tenemos que irmos! – gruñó Tyson mientras trataba de soltar a pequeño de la pared.

— ¡No me harán montarme en otra de esas horribles cosas! – Daichi parecía pegado con Super Glue, nada parecía soltarlo.

— Vamos Daichi, si te sueltas y vienes pacíficamente de daré mis bolsitas del maní en el avión – le tentó Hillary.

— ¡No quiero! – él no iba a ser vencido por un simple maní salado.

— Del garapiñado – Hillary mejor su oferta, y por un segundo Daichi pareció listo a soltar, pero no, solo se agarró más.

— Daichi, simplemente no puedes hacer esto cada vez que vamos a tomar un avión, este torneo tiene 6 fases¿sabes? Y a todas tenemos que viajar en avión – Kenny trató de meter algo de sentido en su dura cabeza, pero parecía batalla perdida.

— Muy bien Daichi, tu lo quisiste – dijo Hillary, arrollándose las mangas del abrigo, lista para demostrar que ella tampoco era persona para tomar a la ligera, tomó su bolso de viaje y sacó... una pluma.

— ¡Qué rayos! – murmuró Tyson, y antes de poder exigir explicaciones, Hillary había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas a Daichi, obligándolo a caer el suelo en un ataque de risa, facilitando amarrarlo de ser necesario para subirlo al avión.

— Creo que eso es un poco exagerado – expresó asombrado Kenny mientras Hillary hacia rodar a Daichi por el suelo, y se aseguraba de tenerlo bien agarrado y lejos de columnas, muros, sillas atornilladas al suelo, muebles en general o gente de la que pudiera pegarse como sanguijuela. Debería empezar a cargar una jaula.

— Lo que funciona, funciona – respondió Hillary, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Listos niños, nos vamos a chequear al mostrador – anunció Hiro, llegando desde algún misterioso sitio, que supondremos era alguna conversación con el señor Dickenson, su agente de viajes, su manicurista o algo así.

— Genial, Roma ahí vamos – gritó Tyson en su acostumbrada actitud sobreentusiasmada.

— Tyson aún son falta una hora para salir – le recordó Hillary, que a veces era la única fuerza lógica para controlar a Tyson, o estaba más loca que él, simplemente demasiado temperamental para adivinar así como así.

— No arruines mi día Hillary, no estoy de humor – este es uno de esos momentos en que esos dos llegan a discutir como si estuvieran casados.

— Hablando de humor Tyson, recuerdo que tengo un mensaje que darte – le interrumpió Kenny, apenas impidiendo el combate, pero ciertamente eso no era lo que estaba pensando, sino en la reunión de pesadilla que había tenido la tarde anterior y que no lo había dejado dormir tranquilo a punta de creer que alguna de esas arpías podría entrar al cuarto y cortar su garganta para mandar un mensaje más personalizado. Kenny ha estado viendo demasiadas películas de mafiosos.

— ¿Cuándo te lo dieron? – preguntó Tyson, solo por curiosidad, porque no tenía interés en ningún tonto mensaje, salvo que fuera de alguna linda admiradora. ¡Si solo supiera!

— Ayer – Kenny quería tener que postergar lo inevitable, decirle a su mejor amigo que era capaz que no estuviera vivo al finalizar el torneo. Y aquñi con sarcasmo¡Gran perdida para la humanidad!

— Algo tarde, no? – notó Tyson, si era una promoción de pizza por solo una noche o un Todo lo que Pueda Comer, iba a matar a Kenny.

— Si no estuvieras desapareciendo y pegando gritos, Kenny podría darte tus tontos mensajes – Hillary ciertamente había decidido ser respondona esa mañana, agregado a que realmente no le habían agradado para nada las muchachas que lo habían enviado y de las que Kenny parecía demasiado asustado la tarde anterior para proveerle la más mínima explicación.

— Oye, yo no... – ya iba a empezar Tyson a dar excusas de que no es ninguna culpa de él y que esto y lo otro, pero ya estamos muy hartas de eso.

— Hmph...Disculpen – interrumpió Kenny, que empezaba seriamente a arrepentirse de no haberle dado el mensaje a Tyson aún¿qué pasaba si ellas ponían una bomba en el avión? Hasta dónde sabía, eran capaces de todo.

— Perdón¿cuál es el mensaje? – mejor acabar con eso de una vez, lo único que Tyson quería era conseguir su revista gratis y su bolsita de maní garapiñado.

— Bueno, cómo decía, ayer, tras tu... salida, estuvimos en el pasillo... – Kenny empezó a tartamudear de los puros nervios, solo el hacer memoria le ponía la carne de gallina, y no quería volver a toparse con ella hasta que el Sol hiciera Nova y la vida en la Tierra se acabara.

— El mensaje, Kenny – le recordó Tyson, ya un poco cansado del ritmo que estaba tomando la conversación, y a sabiendas de que a veces hay que poner los nervios de Kenny en cintura.

— Ah, claro – bien era ahora o nunca, le diría lo que pasó a Tyson y esperaría que no lo matara de inmediato.

— Pasaportes por favor – dijo la asistente tras el mostrador, con su enorme sonrisa de dientes tan blancos y perfectos que definitivamente no son naturales.

— Tome... – Hiro le pasó los pasaportes, completamente ignorante de lo que estuvieran hablando sus jóvenes protegidos.

— Y bien... – esto era rídiculo, consideró Tyson, Kenny se estaba tardando más en dar la respuesta que en lo que se tardan en anunciar al ganador de Mejor Película en noche de los Oscar.

— Es que nos encontramos con... – Kenny finalmente iba a hacerlo, cerró los ojos y dio un par de profundas bocanas, listo para enfrentar a Tyson con la horrible verdad, y no se dio cuenta del sospechoso individuo de seguridad que llegaba tras ellos.

— Disculpen¿cúal es Tyson Granger? (**N/A:** Sabemos que su nombre real es Takao Kinomiya, pero como hemos dicho, todos los nombres se quedarán igual que en traducción para comodidad de las masas que no tienen idea de la versión original) – el trataba de parecer educado, pero se veía que esa no era su especialidad, ojeándolos a todos como si los analizara.

— Yo soy Tyson – respondió el chiquillo de modo más natural, al menos hasta que 10 sujetos de seguridad con traje de asalto, salieron de la nada y los arrojaron a todos al suelo para ponerles unas ametralladoras Tech 9 en la cabeza.

— ¡Está arrestado por terrorismo internacional, manos a la cabeza todos! – eso fue un poco ridículo, considerando que ya los tenían en el piso, esposados y amenazados, pero protocolo en protocolo.

— �¿Qué! – cualquiera pudo decir eso, ya que no es todos los días cuando a uno lo declaran como la mano derecha de Al-Qaeda, pero digamos que fue Tyson, ya que él era el que se llevaba las palmas hoy, con al menos 5 de los policías apuntando a una o más de sus partes vitales, o no tan vitales, después de todo¿no puede acaso un hombre vivir sin genitales? Tyson prefería no averiguarlo.

— Resulta que me topé con Pasha Bazdehieff y Asuka Minamoto, y que juraron venganza en tu contra por alguna cosa que habías dicho – Kenny terminó con su mensaje como si nada, pese a que él también tenía una boca de ametralladora en la cabeza, pero como sospechaba seriamente que esto tenía algo que ver con ese asunto, le pareció adecuado acabar.

— Muy puntual Jefe – le dijo Tyson cortante - muy puntual.

XD XD XD XD XD

— ¿Nadie escuchó eso? – preguntó Akira mientras avanzaban por un lateral de la pista rumbo a un enorme hangar, al menos hasta que a él le pareció escuchar unos gritos y unas alarmas.

— Yo no oí nada – era aterrorizante cuando Pasha usaba esa voz, porque uno podía estar seguro que "nada" era lo último que ocurría.

Como íbamos diciendo antes de ser interrumpidas por el inminente arresto de Tyson y su posible envío a Guántamo, Pasha había decidido que no viajarían con el resto de los equipos y por tanto usarían un vuelo aparte, esto es obvio porque es probable que una vez que se sepa cuál es grupo total que viaja con Tyson, todos va a acabar en prisión, y ellos tenían demasiados antecedentes para salir tranquilos de eso, sin decir que estar en prisión con esos era más de lo que sus nervios podía aguantar. Pero para que perturbarnos con lo que habría pasado si estaban con ellos, esto era un plan de Pasha, y una regla de sus planes es jamás permitir ser agarrada por el plan, a menos de que eso confiera una ventaja estratégica; aquí no la hay, así que hay que huir mientras se pueda.

Finalmente arribaron al enrma hangar, y no es demasiado sorprendente ver que en las puertas está el logo de la Corporación Hiwatari, en su interior, un enorme avión Antonov de carga. Todo parecía estar listo, y los 4 tripulantes parecían solo estar esperándolos para despegar.

— Espero que no les importe un viaje a baja altitud – anunció Pasha, mientras pasaba su equipaje a un carro de carga.

— No de nuevo – se quejó Asuka – Ya tuve demasiado con estos aviones cuando tuvimos que huir de Miami...

— Que te recuerdo es tu culpa – interrumpió Kai.

— Como iba a saber yo – se defendió Suki - que por causar un pequeño corto iba a apagar toda la ciudad...

— Y subsecuentemente crear pánico y saqueos por tres días – completo Tala.

— Sí, eso también – Suki descartó el tema lo más rápido posible.

— Les importa, quisiera abandonar este país antes de que cierren los aeropuertos – dijo Pasha impaciente.

— ¿Por qué habrían de cerrar los aeropuertos? – preguntó suspicazmente Bryan, sabiendo bien que lo estaban dejando fuera de algún buen chisme.

— ¡Ay, yo que sé! Este país está desquiciado, uno nunca sabe lo que pasa – respondió la rusa rápidamente, subiendo al avión y descartando la conversación.

— Ella no me está contando y eso me desespera – Bryan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, listo para arrancarse el cuero cabelludo.

— No te preocupes Bryan – Ian le dio una palmada en la espalda, manteniendo una sonrisa más parecida a la del gato que tiene a su ratón – Antes de acabe este día, lo averiguaras con todos los detalles.

— ¿Tu también sabes? – le gruñó Bryan irritado.

— ¡Ah¿Qué puedo decir? Es importante mantenerse informado – eso fue todo lo que el pequeño le respondió, apenas escabulléndose para seguir a Pasha al avión,

— Estas alianzas siempre me ponen los pelos de punta – comentó Bryan, meneando la cabeza con desaliento, como se supone que se iba a burlar de la desgracia ajena si lo dejaban ignorancia.

— Vamos, lo que te pasa es que te desespera que te dejen fuera de una artimaña – le recordó Spencer.

— Bueno, eso también – reconoció el ruso de cabello gris, colocando su maleta en carga y siguiendo al interior del avión apenas para oír gritar a Pasha para que se apuraran.

Por otra parte, Tala había sido reducido a burro de carga, colocando, no solo sus maletas sino las maletas de Kai, Akira y las dos toneladas de Asuka, mientras el par de gemelos Hiwatari hacían el trabajo difícil, separar a Suki de uno de los montacargas, donde hacía una impresionante imitación de Daichi, negándose rotundamente a subirse a una forma tan vulgar de transporte para llegar a un sitio como Roma¿qué pensarían sus diseñadores? Convencerla no fue sencillo, y les tomó 10 minutos y una caja de bombones de chocolate, y someterse Kai a un beso, con consecuencia de las burlas de su equipo, para que Suki finalmente se pudiera subir, pero ahora simplemente era a él al que no dejaba ir.

Efectivamente, justo como Pasha lo había previsto, el avión de ellos apenas tuvo tiempo de despegar antes de que se anunciara una suspensión temporal de todos los vuelos por "causas más allá de control" en el aeropuerto. Iba a ser un vuelo largo, y Suki estaba especialmente descontenta de tener que viajar en semejante máquina, con delgados asientos tipo militar y completamente amarrada con correas y solo pudiendo comunicarse a través de la radio interna con enormes audífonos debido al ruido de los motores de helice, muy poco estético en opinión de la señorita Minamoto, pero increíblemente tranquilo para el gusto de Pasha.

— ¿Oh, Pasha? – una voz queda y maliciosa se escuchó en los audífonos de la rusa cuando sobrevolaban el Atlántico, después de haber descargado un poco de la carga en Londres, donde Pasha hizo otro berrinche para bajarse. Ella gustosa la habría dejado bajarse, pero mientras estaban sobre el mar a 3000 metros de altura.

— Sí, Ian – le respondió ella, en la voz más neutra e intransigente que tenía, notaba que estaba usando una línea privada y cada vez que Ian quiere hablar algo en privado significa problemas.

— Creo que no fue suficiente plantar esa evidencia, el Bocón y compañía podrían ser capaces de escabullirse en poco tiempo – Ian lo sabría, él fue el que se encargó de eso.

— No lo creo, con lo paranoicos que son en ese país, lo más seguro es que estén encerrados en alguna celda hasta el Día del Juicio Final – Pasha se estaba confiando, notó Ian, y esta le parecía buena ocasión para desarrollar otro de sus planes (**N/A:** Con tantas conspiraciones, esto parece ya una telenovela).

— ¿Quieres aportar por eso? – le preguntó él en la voz más inocente y relajada que pudo sacar, pero sus ojos brillaban de malevolencia, afortunadamente oculto por la distracción que representaba Suki tratando de arrancarse el cinturón para saltar sobre Kai sin ningún motivo aparente.

— Apostemos – aceptó ella, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que decía.

— De acuerdo, yo digo que están fuera de la cárcel antes de 12 horas – Ian había calculado toda la operación segundo por segundo, sabía el tiempo que tenía.

— Muy bien, si yo gano, quiero el 50 de tus ganancias – no es que ella realmente deseara quitarle a Ian su dinero, pero después de haberlo considerado mucho creía que si ella iba a ser humillada en eso videos, al menos merecía una compensación.

— Y si yo gano, deberás hacer lo que Suki desee – le respondió Ian, con una enorme sonrisa, que más parecía la mueca de un tiburón.

— Disculpa... – eso dejo fría a la rusa, realmente no entendía lo que quería decir Ian, y por su mente bailaba la posibilidad que tanto viaje la hubiera enfermado o que el sistema de radio no servía.

— Ya me oíste – continuó el ruso, tenía que apurarla a responder, porque sabía que si uno siquiera le da un segundo de paz de Pasha, ella puede sacar a relucir el plan que sea.

— Mmm... de acuerdo – pensándolo lo mejor que pudo y analizando las probabilidades conocidas, determinó que el riesgo de derrota es mínimo - de por sí, no hay manera que logren salir.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI: Amore a la italiana**

El abuelo Voltaire estaba en su villa en la costa de Australia, cerca del arrecife de coral, revisando mensajes importantes cuando un funesto correo electrónico apreció en la pantalla desde cierta conocida dirección de cierto enano ruso de enorme nariz¡cómo odiaba esa dirección! Temiendo lo peor, que suele ser poco en comparación a la realidad, abrió el link de video y lo reprodujo; vio en aparente calma los 15 minutos de rápidas imágenes editadas, sin expresión, sin gestos, solo viendo, y al acabar llamó al mayordomo.

— ¡Anthony! – hasta su voz se notaba extrañamente neutral.

— Sí, señor – dijo el pobre mayordomo de inmediato.

— Tráeme whisky – le ordenó Voltaire.

— ¿Un vaso señor? – preguntó Anthony, temiendo alguna regañada por su inutilidad.

— Sí, y de paso trae una bolsa de dos kilos de hielo y la caja completa de whisky – esa orden extrañó al mayordomo, ese es suficiente alcohol para 10 personas, y muy alcohólicas, así que para mayor indicación se arriesgó a preguntar.

— ¿Espera invitados?

— No

XP XP XP XP XP XP

El Antonov aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Roma unas 9 horas después de haber despegado de Estados Unidos, 4 de la madrugada hora local. Fue un aterrizaje suave considerando que es un avión militar de carga, pero eso no impidió que Suki se quejara por lo acalambrado que tenía el trasero. Descargaron el equipaje y pasaron migración sin problemas, de hecho, les dieron una bienvenida de lo más efusiva en la sección administrativa, no porque fueran los Blitzkrieg Boys, ya que no se esperaba que el equipo llegara solo, sino por venir Suki con ellos; no se podía menos que saludar a la persona que gasta tanto dinero en el país como para que aumente el producto interno bruto en 20

Ante tal visita no hicieron menos que darles transporte gratis, limusina y tragos hasta llegar al hotel, así, Asuka se sentía mejor que en la misma casa; los Blitzkrieg Boys se encontraban curiosos (cuando uno vive la vida estilo militar no hay mucho lujo que caiga del cielo, incluso cuando cargan con el dúo Aki-Suki), Pasha solo se quedó en un rincón de mal humor (nunca le a gustado la exagerada vida de Asuka¿será envidia?) y Kai hacía como que ni se daba cuenta, en su acostumbrada pose junto a una pared, columna o estructura vertical cualquiera contra la que se pueda apoyar y con los ojos cerrados.

Camino al hotel, aprovechando que el auto tenía hasta modem, Ian se conectó y revisó datos por los que tenía ciertas sospechas que quería confirmar.

— ¡Lo sabía! – murmuró, pero lo bastante alto como para llamar la atención de los demás.

— ¿Qué es ahora, Ian? – preguntó Bryan cansado - ¿Pusiste una encuesta en la red y todos están de acuerdo conque ocupas operarte la nariz?

— Ja ja. Muy gracioso – le gruño Ian – No, es una noticia aquí.

— Déjame adivinar – siguió Bryan – Averiguaste que mientras más enano seas tienes mayor esperanza de vida.

—Supongo que eso significa que eres inmortal – completó Spencer, compartiendo la broma con Bryan.

— No – les reprendió el pequeño con un gesto – me parece que es algo que le importa más a la señorita – y sin agregar le puso la computadora en las piernas a la rusa, que solo tuvo tiempo de una breve mirada antes de entrecerrar los ojos y gruñir.

— Demonios...

— ¿Qué¿Qué pasa? – la preguntó Tala, ligeramente preocupado, Pasha solo hace su gruñido feral en contra en ocasiones muy raras y molestas.

— Ese debe ser el país más ineficiente del mundo – siguió ella, evitando responder directamente al pelirrojo.

— ¿Cuál¿Qué sucede? – dijo esta vez Akira, expresando algo más de curiosidad infantil que Tala, aunque probablemente es que Tala no sabe siquiera lo que es la curiosidad infantil.

— Lo que pasa es que... "después de 9 horas de interrogatorio – leyó Ian de la pantalla con una creciente sonrisa – las autoridades del FBI y del aeropuerto JFK, tras largas explicaciones de la BBA, han determinado que fueron datos erróneos lo que llevó al arresto del campeón actual de beyblade, Tyson Granger y la detención del resto de los equipos que participan en el torneo mundial de este año; la única excepción fueron los Blitzkrieg Boys, que ya habían salido del país..." blah, blah...

— ¿Cuándo los arrestaron? – pregunto Aki, haciendo un puchero - ¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron? Yo quería verlo.

— Lo tengo todo en video, no te preocupes – le aseguró Ian – Son solo 20.

— Vaya robo – se quejó Aki, frunciendo el ceño, pero alegrándose de pronto y sacando un billete – pero vale la pena, dame 10 copias.

— ¡Ese es un buen cliente! – exclamó Ian, frotándose las manos avariciosamente, o lo mejor que le permitía el yeso.

— ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que más de uno de los presentes tiene algo que ver con esos "datos erróneos"? – murmuró Kai como si fuera para sí-

— ¡Quién sabe! – respondió Ian rápidamente y con completa inocencia agregó – Esto significa que yo gano.

— Demonios – repitió Pasha, hundiéndose en su asiento.

— Asuka – siguió Ian – ella es toda tuya.

— ¿QUÉ? – casi chilló el resto del equipo, menos Kai, él solo pretendió que nada de esto pasaba, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse en silencio que estaría pasando entre esos dos.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga? – Asuka estaba muy confundida.

— Oh, bien, yo tengo una sugerencia – ni la boca de un tiburón podía competir con la sonrisa de Ian mientras se acercaba a Suki y le susurraba en el oído. Al principio la nipona se mostró confundida, pero a medida que el ruso le seguía hablando, ella también ganaba una enorme sonrisa, que provocaba escalofríos por toda la espalda de Pashanka.

XD XD XD XD XD

Una vez en el hotel, siendo todavía de madrugada y tras un vuelo tan cansado, cada cual se acomodó en su cuarto, que Pasha ya había conseguido en la misma cantidad que en Nueva York, más un arreglo de emergencia a regañadientes para tenerles cuartos a los tres polizones. Cada cuál pasó las siguientes 6 horas durmiendo, comiendo, entrenado o haciendo lo que más le placiera, una ocasión rara puesto que la joven Bazdehieff acostumbra someterlos de inmediato al método autoritario fascista, pero ella simplemente no estaba de humor.

Eran como las 11 de la mañana, Pasha estaba tirada en su cuarto, apenas había tenido tiempo de bañarse y ponerse una bata antes de echarse en la cama y temer el horrible destino que le esperaba a tener que cumplir un deseo de Asuka. Hagamos constar que había muy poco que a ella la asustara, había aprendido a hacer bromas a las espaldas de Boris cuando este vociferaba acerca de sus "geniales" planes, y a insultar a Lord Voltaire cada vez que este retrasaba su ascenso, y convivía en diaria existencia con los Blitzkrieg Boys y todo el personal de Biovolt, era obvio que muy pocos maniacos serían capaces de intimidarla en lo más mínimo, pero Pasha y su absoluta voluntad era algo que superaba la categoría de simple maníaca.

Después de dar vueltas por la cama, consideró si debía levantarse y comenzar la tortura diaria de sus sometidos, arriesgando que agarrada por Asuka y sometida quién sabe que horrores; o quedarse en bata escondida debajo de su cama o en algún otro apropiado sitio. Ambas opciones le presentaban bastante problemas. Desdichadamente cualquier opción posible quedó eliminada cuando sonó un golpe a la puerta como a las 11:30 y fue tan descuidada de abrir sin fijarse.

Se levantó gruñendo, arreglándose la bata de baño por cualquier cosa y abrió la puerta, y le hubiera ido mejor si mejor hacía un escape estilo comando por la ventana, porque ciertamente no esperaba **esto**; aparentemente ya no tenía tiempo, porque ante ella estaba Suki, más contenta de lo que uno esperaría ante la rusa y usando un vestidito flojo verde limón, sandalias y sombrero de verano, lista para salir.

— ¿No te has arreglado? Ya es hora de salir – le dijo a modo de saludo, dejándose pasar al cuarto y dirigiéndose directo al closet.

— ¿Ir¿Adónde? – pregunta cauta de Pasha, temiendo siempre lo peor.

— Pues de compras, claro – Suki abrió el closet y frunció el ceño – De verdad que solo tienes negro – dijo mientras movía ganchos de un lado al otro, y sin esperar respuesta sacó unas sandalias, falta negra de corte irregular y blusa de seda – Vístete.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que voy a hacerte caso? – le gruñó Pasha, progresivamente enojada.

— De acuerdo con lo que me dijo Ian, tú perdiste la apuesta, y no puedes romper tu palabra por que de eso depende tu honor... O alguna tontera así – explicó Suki – Por tanto, tienes que cumplir y hacer lo que yo quiero.

— ¿Y lo que quieres es ir de compras? – ya eso era malo, pero temía algo peor.

— No – peores temores confirmados – eso es para conseguir lo que ocupo, el resultado será muy especial.

— Justo lo que me temía – murmuró Pasha, y sometida al cruel destino, cogió su ropa y pasó a vestirse al baño.

— Alégrate – siguió chispeante Asuka – Al menos te voy a comprar el almuerzo.

XP XP XP XP XP

Tras 9 horas de interrogatorio, 2 horas consiguiendo otro vuelo y casi 10 horas de viaje, los equipos del torneo mundial llegaron al fin al hotel en Roma, viéndose exactamente como se sentían, cuál desperdicio.

— Esta ha sido la peor experiencia de toda mi vida, y eso que desde que los conocí a ustedes eso incluye varios secuestros y experiencias cercanas a la muerte – se quejó Hillary en voz muy alta mientras esperaban en el lobby por cuartos; a diferencia de la entrada de Suki y el equipo ruso, ningún ejército de botones se lanzó a cargar sus maletas y el gerente ciertamente no los escoltó a sus cuartos.

— Dime cómo es que tu día puede ser peor que el mío – gruñó Tyson, echado en el sillón y con una cara que decía muy claro que estaba a un pasó de lanzarse por la ventana más próxima.

— Tuve que pasar horas en un feo cuarto de interrogatorio con luces en mi cara y sin bloqueador – le reclamó ella.

— Me hicieron un completo chequeo de orificios corporales en busca de armas – le dijo a su vez Tyson, con expresión fúnebre.

— ¡Ohh! Tú ganas – admitió Hillary, que hizo distancia respetable de Tyson.

— De acuerdo niños – se escuchó de pronto la voz de Hiro, llegando desde el escritorio del hotel – Ya nos dieron cuartos, tomen sus llaves y nos vemos después – agregó, pasándoles dos juegos de llaves y saliendo en dirección a una de las salidas laterales.

— ¿Y dónde va usted entrenador? – preguntó Kenny de último minuto, viendo que Hiro se marchaba, mientras los demás equipos también levantaban sus patéticas humanidades y veían quién alcanzaba primero el elevador antes de que se cerrara.

— Al bar, ocupo un trago.

— No es por ofenderte Tyson, pero cada miembro de tu familia que conozco se me parece más loco que el anterior – comentó Hillary, viendo como se iba el hermano mayor de Tyson.

— Al menos no yo ando escondiendo a mi familia – respondió el capitán en voz muy alta, mientras recogía su maleta – como ciertas personas que conozco, pero con razón, todos esos están locos...

— ¿Puedo saber que está hablando Tyson? – se preguntó Daichi más extrañado que de costumbre mientras Tyson seguía con su interminable diatriba.

— Solo se está quejando de Kai, supongo – le informó Kenny – cada vez que alguien saca a luz lo loco de su familia responde demostrando que al menos él no la esconde, como hace Kai.

— Eso es muy injusto – respondió Hillary, abriéndose campo rumbo al elevador e iniciando la sacrosanta labor de defender a Kai contra cualquier crítica, labor noble pero mortal dependiendo de quién la escuche – aún no he visto nada raro de la familia de Kai.

— Es porque no has visto a la familia de Kai – le respondió Tyson enojado.

— Bueno... eh... – ciertamente ella no había visto nada de la familia de Kai, pero¿qué tan locos podían ser?

— Déjame decirte – siguió hablando Tyson en voz más alta de lo necesario - no solo tiene un abuelo que trata de formular raros planes para la conquista mundial, además que tiene un hermano gemelo que no podría ser más diferente en el sentido de sociabilización y humor, sino que también práctica por las noches el terrorismo urbano con la aún más desquiciada prometida de Kai.

— ¿Kai tiene un hermano gemelo? – eso no se lo esperaba, pero analizando el resto de la oración, chilló - ¿Kai está comprometido? – el mundo entero se derrumba sobre Hillary, que se pone ligeramente azul y se le pueden ver los espíritus del mal humor dando vueltas a su cabeza.

— Sí, Hillary, no te acuerdas en el estadio de Nueva York, la muchacha de la minifalda y el cabello lila – le recordó Kenny, que aún tenía escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Esa? – simplemente no se lo creía, de todas las mujeres para Kai, una muchacha así de... snob, era lo último que ella colocaría junto a él – Se ve demasiado común y corriente para ser novia de Kai.

— No es novia, es la prometida – le aclaró Kenny – Fue idea de sus abuelos, como un matrimonio arreglado.

— Pobre Kai – Hillary casi quería llorar¿pero será de tristeza por Kai o felicidad de que aún tiene oportunidad? – Ya imagino el trauma de estar obligado a casarse con la "reina de la moda", que defiende su territorio como una fiera y despacha a cualquiera que podría ser una oportunidad de amor verdadero para él basándose en artimañas y chismes – siguió Hillary, en el aire de una telenovela.

— Bueno, ella no defiende su "territorio" con chismes, como tu dices – le corrigió Tyson mientras ya estaban en el elevador y subían al piso que les correspondía– sería más con bombas caseras y peleas al estilo "Mortal Kombat".

— ¿Ehh? – se quedó ella, bastante más confunda cuando la sacó de su sueño dramático.

— Te lo explicamos en el cuarto – finalizó Kenny, justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y se encontraron frente a frente con las últimas personas que esperaban encontrar.

— No puedo creer que realmente hayan logrado que me rebaja a este nivel – se quejó Pashanka, en un gesto entre desesperado y furioso, entrando por la puerta del hotel y seguida imperialmente por Asuka, que parecía estar en la gloria y ya tenía un botones cargando las 5 bolsas de comprar que traían.

— ¿Por qué te quejas? Te queda linda y hasta los accesorios te lucen – respondió Suki de lo más inocente.

— ¿No podía por lo menos ser negro? – expresó la rusa en voz de derrota.

— No, tienes una obsesión muy enfermiza con ese color, al menos cumplí con darte un color oscuro – le respondió la japonesa.

— Eso es porque si elegías el rojo rubí tu cabello se vería como un experimento nuclear – le indicó Pasha con un dejo de burla pese a su traumada posición.

— No es cierto – se defendió la japonesa con energía, pero agregando en un tono más humilde – Solo no le sienta muy bien, eso es todo.

— Como sea, igual yo ocupo un trago – la despachó Pasha, yendo directo al bar.

— Hey, espérame, ahora que somos amiguitas tenemos que compartir una copa – ase apuró Asuka a alcanzarla, tras mandar al botones con sus paquetes a la habitación.

— ¿Amiguitas? – le preguntó Pasha con cinismo, sentándose en una mesa.

— Bueno... no exactamente amiguitas, pero no importa lo mucho que desee ver a la persona empalada en una estaca al mejor estilo medieval, mi política personal es la compartir una copa con quien vaya de compras – le explicó la joven Minamoto, sentándose junto a Pasha.

— Uuhhh... gracias – le respondió Pasha con sarcasmo.

— No hay de que – siguió Suki, ignorando el tono de la rusa.

— ¿Qué les servimos a las belissimas damas? – preguntó el mesero (**N/A:** Nos disculpan los errores, estamos improvisando con el italiano)

— Yo quiero un vodka doble en las rocas con una gota de limón – le respondió Pasha – y ella tomará cianuro.

— Je, muy graciosa – Suki le cruzó los ojos en su mirada mortal, que tiene poco efecto intimidador en Pasha, pero regresando en la mirada más dulce que tenía le respondió al mesero – Yo tomaré una fresa colada.

— Enseguida bellissimas – se inclinó el mesero y fue a ordenar las bebidas, nada como un buen par de piernas que llamen la atención para mover a los hombres, y este par ciertamente que llamaba la atención porque no había un solo par de ojos en la habitación que no estuviera sobre ellas o murmurara sobre ellas.

— Les importa si las acompaño, bellas damas – les dijo una voz al rato, cuando ya Pasha estaba lo suficientemente bebida como para no usar su comportamiento de reina fascista y Suki tan alta en azúcar como para no querer no pensar en matar a Pasha, o sea, requete-pasadas de tragos.

— No hay problema – respondió la japonesa, levantando la mirada para ver al nuevo tonto, décimo en la última hora, que pretendía cortejarlas, pero al menos este sí estaba guapo, alto, cabello largo de color celeste grisáceo, ojos castaño rojizos y buena sonrisa, estaba lindo y por una vez, Pasha estaba muy de acuerdo.

— Mi nombre es Hiro, y ¿ustedes? (**N/A: **No se imaginaban esto¿verdad? Pero él no las conoce y Pasha está muy ebria para reconocerlo)

— Yo soy Suki Minamoto y esta máquina de consumo alcohólico es Pasha Bazdehieff – le respondió Asuka, señalando a la rusa que ciertamente se conservaba en buen estado considerando que debía llevar su quinto vaso de vodka casi puro y no haber comido, nada de ojos vidriosos y problema de lenguaje, claro que aún no había intentado ponerse de pie.

— ¿Y para que vinieron tan bellas damas a Italia? – siguió Hiro, que, créanlo o no, es un casanova cuando se presenta la ocasión, aunque habría que considerar los límites de edad, hay leyes para estas cosas.

— Vinimos al torneo de bayblade – respondió esta vez Pasha, ordenando un sexto vaso.

— ¡Vaya coincidencia! Ustedes son fanáticas y yo entreno al mejor equipo de este torneo – eso fue patético¿no les parece?

— ¿Al mejor equipo? Pero, tú no entrenas a los Blitzkrieg Boys – le respondió Suki, que no es nada tonta y veía lo que pretendía Hiro, pero ciertamente le gusta jugar.

— Esos son buenos, pero el BBA Revolution es el que va a ganar – respondió orgulloso Hiro, ordenando a su vez otro trago para Suki, que parecía ser inmune al efecto de las fresas coladas, mejor era intentar con tequila.

— Yo no estoy de acuerdo – dijo Pasha, bajando de un solo trago su vodka y pidiendo un sétimo, aún sin dar señas físicas de caer pronto.

— ¿Y saben mucho de beyblade? – Hiro, pese a que no es tonto, evidentemente no tiene la más mínima idea de con quién está hablando, más allá de ser unas extremadamente lindas muchachitas que gustan del beyblade y se exageran en el alcohol, aunque no lo aparenten.

— Bueno, yo soy jefa técnica de los Blitzkrieg Boys, jefa ejecutiva ante la corporación Hiwatari y jefa de personal de investigación de Biovolt – le señaló la rusa, mientras recibía su trago de un mesero cada vez más asustado por semejante resistencia alcohólica.

— Ahh... – esa revelación dejó un poco mudo a Hiro, además de que su quijada ya golpeaba la mesa, era un gesto tan divertido que impidió que los nublados censores de Suki detectaran dos pequeños espías en la entrada del bar.

— Mmm... esa expresión idiota se me hace conocida, no serás pariente de Tyson¿verdad? – le cuestionó la japonesa al cada vez más anonadado Hiro, que no pensó más que solo en responder.

— Sí, soy su hermano.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

— ¡Bryan¡Spencer¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí? – casi chilló Kenny, viendo a los dos imponentes rusos en la entrada del elevador, mientras estos cambiaban sus expresiones pensativas por unas de completa diversión.

— Mmm... déjame pensar – Bryan se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza con los nudillos, e iluminando la expresión y chasqueando los dedos respondió finalmente - ¡Ahh, ya sé! Subir a un elevador.

— Pregunta estúpida – admitió Kenny, nunca acostumbrado al sarcasmo del ruso, que enojaba mucho a Hillary por alguna razón.

— Evidentemente – estuvo de acuerdo Spencer, mientras ponía una sonrisa inmisericorde.

— Qué pasó? No estaban en Nueva York cuando nosotros salimos – Kenny sospechaba la respuesta eso desde que le colocaron el arma automática en la cabeza, pero un raro sentido del masoquismo lo impulsaba a preguntar.

— Bueno, una vez que Ian y Pashanka lograron su arresto por el FBI, nos pareció que lo mejor era salida rápida, así que salimos en un vuelo privado de la corporación – les explicó Bryan, de lo más calmado posible y como si solo narrara el último resultado de la lotería.

— ¿O sea que nos abandonaron? – gritó, más que dijo, Hillary, lista a poner en uso su uso de la escoba, pero, uno, no tenía una a mano, y dos, Bryan y Spencer son los últimos que se sentirían impresionados por eso.

— ¿Ustedes fueron los que dijeron que yo era un terrorista? – gritó a su vez Tyson, que conocía mejor la indiferencian de esos dos, pero nunca ha sido muy brillante para comenzar, así que se quejó de todos modos.

— Bueno... no, esa fue Pasha – justificó Spencer, y en tono más ligero - Pero lamento no haber pensado en eso primero

— Voy a matarla – dijeron a coro Hillary y Tyson.

— Primero deberías encontrarla, ella y Asuka desaparecieron desde hace horas – contó Spencer, pero se nota que el que ellas dos desaparezcan no es tan preocupante, excepto para la salud de terceros.

— ¿Creen que les haya pasado algo? – exclamó Hillary preocupada, ella no las conoce realmente, así que no tiene idea de que algo no les pasa a ellas, si no a los que se topan con ellas.

— No, pero es probable que algo malo sí ocurra, ya saben como son – dijo Bryan, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sí – dijo Kenny en voz fúnebre.

— Pero en cualquier caso, yo tendré mi venganza – dijo Tyson, encogiéndose como un loco y frotándose las manos

— Buena suerte con eso – respondió Spencer, escondiendo mal su risa mientras arrastraba a Bryan, que se agitaba tanto en una risa silenciosa que ni podía respirar, fuera del elevador en el piso 10.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

— No puedo creer lo que vi – se dijo Aki, con los ojos bien abiertos y buscando asiento al pie de la escalera del hotel, mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que eso signifique que ya no se van a casar? – le preguntó Ian mientras revisaba su cámara para asegurarse haber captado el momento histórico; no es que le interesara mucho la dichosa boda, pero tenía videos que hacer y no quería imaginar a su negocio si la pareja favorita del mundo no se casaban, o al menos se mantenían juntos para volverse locos mutuamente.

— No, no, pero es que es tan raro – Aki aun procesaba todo, y consideraba que el también ocuparía un trago.

— ¿Como? – sí, todo estaba bien, tendría que arreglar eso rápido y ponerlo esa noche, o enviarlo al abuelo Minamoto.

— ¡Ellas dos estaban juntas, y no se estaban hundiendo los cubiertos! – exclamó Aki, tan sorprendido que ni lo creía todavía.

— Creí que estabas así porque ellas dos estaban con el estándar "alto, moreno y misterioso" - dijo Ian, encogiéndose de hombros y apagando la cámara.

— ¡Ah, eso! Es asunto de Kai, no mío – le dijo.

— ¿Qué es mi asunto? – preguntó súbitamente una voz fría detrás de ellos, y ambos se voltearon para ver a Kai y a Tala bajando las escaleras y deteniéndose detrás, con esas expresiones de "mejor-cuentan-o-no-verán-otro-día".

— No, nada – Aki se paró como si le hubiera dado un rayo, y agitó los brazos mientras hablaba de modo muy poco convincente.

— Ian… - habló Tala, con una voz increíblemente tranquila, pero en un tono letal.

— Sí – le respondió el pequeño, ya poniéndose algo nervioso.

— Habla – le ordenó el pelirrojo, y luego de considerar sus opciones, el ruso consideró que lo mejor era hablar.

— Pasha y Asuka están en el bar VIP del hotel, emborrachándose como si no hubiera mañana y coqueteando con el entrenador del BBA Revolution – les dijo Ian, tan rápido que se quedó sin aire.

Sin decir más, Tala y Kai intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron con paso militar y letal hacia el bar¿cómo es eso de que sus impuestas novias ahora los dejan tirados por un Granger¿dónde se ha visto tal cosa?

XD XD XD XD XD

— Sí, soy su hermano – les respondió Hiro al par de jovencitas, mientras Pasha se metía su octavo trago.

— Ohhh – dijeron ellas a un tiempo, en un tono por demás decepcionado.

— Sí, – acordó él, preguntándose que había dicho que de pronto había matado todo el ambiente - ¿algo está mal?

— No, nada, es solo que… - le respondió Suki, meneando la cabeza y jugando con la sombrillita de su trago - hermano de Tyson, yo no esperaba que… - pero no tenía nada real que decir.

— ¡Aquí están! – dijo la seria voz de Tala, mientras él y Kai entraban al bar y pasaban la escena en la mesa con mirada analítica, tomando en consideración cada detalle, el estado sumiso de Pasha, único efecto que tiene el alcohol en ella, antes de caer inconsciente claro; y la sonrisa juguetona que le apareció a Asuka en cuanto los vio entrar, mientras que Hiro se veía cada vez más confundido con el cuadro.

— Hola Kai... Tala – fue lo único que atinó a decir Hiro, preguntándose que estarían haciendo esos ahí de pronto.

— Granger – fue lo único que le dijo Kai en voz mortalmente seria, y cambiando a un tono más emocional (léase furioso) - ¿Puedo saber que hacen?

— Solo tomamos unos tragos con… ¿cuál era tu nombre? – ella tenía la voz lo más inocente posible, al menos hasta que preguntó el nombre de Hiro, al que ni le había prestado atención de verdad.

— Hiro – le respondió él, intercalando su mirada entre los dos novios insultados frente a él, y las jovencitas medio ebrias a su lado, mala situación.

— Eso, parece que es hermano del barril sin fondo¿quién diría que la genética juega tan raro, no? – bromeó ella, sonriendo aún más y dando chocando sus manos para levantarse de la mesa y adherirse al hombro de Kai - ¿Vamos a cenar?

— Claro – le dijo él, confundido, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

— ¿Y tu? – dijo a su vez Tala, dirigiéndose a Pasha, que parecía tener problemas de reacción y tenía la mirada fija en su trago vacío.

— Mmmm… ¿yo qué? – le respondió ella, poniéndose de pie, pero colapsando de inmediato, de modo que el pelirrojo tuvo que reaccionar rápido y llevarla en brazos.

— Nada – dijo él, acomodándola mejor para que no se le cayera - ¿cuánto tomaste?

— Nos vemos después Hiro – se despidió Suki, saliendo con Kai, mientras que Pasha, desde los brazos de Tala, solo pudo agitar un poco la mano antes de dormirse definitivamente.

Hiro, no reaccionó, al menos hasta que el mesero le puso la cuenta por su cerveza, los 9 vodkas de Pasha y los 4 cócteles de Suki enfrente, total 100 euros.

— Hey¿quién va a pagar por esto?


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capitulo XII: La medicina de la derrota**

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de Roma, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban... y las imitaciones de agentes de la GESTAPO se quejaban a más no poder.

— ¡Me duele la cabeza! – esa, sin duda era Pasha, que descubrió que por más resistencia al alcohol que se tenga, 9 vasos de vodka puro no era algo a lo que se sobreviviera indemne, ni siquiera tras dos días en los que trató de quitarse la goma con más vodka¡vaya entrenamiento que fue el del día anterior!

— Debiste tomar el remedio que te dije, nunca falla – le comentó Aki, que pretendía una voz seria pero no dejaba de reírse mientras lo decía.

— No piensa tomar esa porquería¡yo no tengo resaca! – le gritó ella, pero falló en demostrar su punto cuando casi se golpea con el marco de la puerta y Tala tuvo que ayudarla para que saliera del elevador del hotel.

— Eso es pura negación de tu parte – continuó Aki – Es un milagro que no hayas caído en la ducha a como estás.

— De hecho, casi se cae ahí – respondió Tala casi automáticamente, y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando seis pares de ojos le cayeron encima con miradas que iban desde las jocosas a las asombradas.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que le pasa a Pasha cuando está en la ducha? – preguntó Bryan, que nunca se perdonaría si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad de burlarse del pelirrojo.

— Ella me contó – respondió Tala rápidamente, pensando veloz para tratar de salirse de semejante problema.

— ¿Relatar lo que hacen en la ducha es algún tipo de juego sexual entre ustedes dos? – cuestionó Bryan, levantando una ceja y dejando que una maléfica e irónica sonrisa se asentara en sus labios.

— ¡NO! – casi gritó Tala, y Pasha le puso la mano en la boca para callarle mientras le siseaba para que dejara de meter la pata o hablar tan alto, era evidente que tenía un oído hipersensible esta mañana, y de no ser por los gruesos anteojos oscuros que llevaba uno podría ver además tenía la mirada vidriosa y problemas de ajuste.

Montaron en el bus asignado para ellos ahí, pero esta vez resaltaba un pequeño detalle entre el equipo que iban a llevar al estadio para los encuentros de hoy, además del equipo de reparación de los blades, cambios de ropa para aquellos que tienen la mala tendencia de destrozarse la ropa en competencia, equipo de computo para ajustes y cualquier caso de terrorismo electrónico que se presente, las cámaras de Ian y armas (solo por las dudas), había una sospechosa bolsa, bastante grande.

— ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó curioso Spencer, moviendo un poco la bolsa con el dedo, más le valía ser precavido, con el tipo de gente que se viajaba, incluyéndose él, no sería tan raro encontrar una bomba, arma biológica o algo parecido por ahí.

— No tocar – le regañó Asuka, golpeándole la mano – Eso es una sorpresa para después.

— ¡Uuuhhhh! – admiró Ian, evidentemente más entusiasmado ante la idea de una sorpresa de Suki de lo que la mayoría de los presentes podría estar - ¿Consiguieron todas las cosas?

— Si¿y conseguiste lo que te pedí? – preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente.

— Claro, claro – le aseguró él, señalando otro misterioso paquete bajo su asiento que nadie había notado, y agregando en tono más preocupado - ¿Pero crees que ella esté en condiciones de hacerlo?

Claramente el pequeño ruso se refería a Pasha, que estaba acomodada en el asiento delantero, todavía con anteojos oscuros; estaba tan atontada todavía en su estado de sobrecarga alcohólica, que prácticamente tenía la cabeza colgando sobre Tala, que hacía esfuerzo para mantenerla medianamente derecha en el asiento, y aún mientras hablaba, Ian no dejaba de grabarla.

— No te preocupes, podrá hacerlo – le aseguró Suki a Ian – Solo tiene que mantenerse encima de... ¿cuánto es que medía?

— 40 centímetros de amcho a dos metros de altura – respondió Ian, mirándola incrédulamente mientras le daba miradas fugaces a Pasha, que esta vez sí se cayó del asiento cuando el chofer frenó muy rápido.

— Eso. Ella lo har�, aunque yo nunca lo admitiría en público y voz alta, es bastante ágil – comentó Suki, mientras revisaba su maquillaje.

— Nunca estaría más de acuerdo, pero no creo que con esos niveles de alcohol ella va a poder mucho – le dijo Ian, ajustando la cámara para tener un buen acercamiento de Pasha arrastrándose arriba del asiento.

— Lo máximo que puede pasar es que se caiga, se rompa la cabeza y yo mate dos pájaros de un tiro¡genial! – Suki estaba chispeante, no se sabe si por cumplir al fin con lo que Pasha calificaba de tortura, o con la oportunidad de que se cayera se rompiera la cabeza y saliera de su camino permanentemente, pero probablemente las dos, es una situación de ganar o ganar para la japonesa.

Llegaron al estadio y se dirigieron al camerino, aunque de nuevo Ian se las había arreglado para obtener en primera fila los mejores asientos del estadio, pero como Pasha no estaba aún en condición de escándalos y Suki no quería ser vista en público cargando un paquete tan sospechoso, era muy indigno, aunque realmente no sería ella la que lo cargara, sino Ian, pero él habían expresado bien claro su negativa a ser el burro de carga del día, no confiaba que de usar a Bryan o Spencer estos no trataran de verlo, Tala estaba muy ocupado arrastrando los patéticos restos de Pasha. Kai se negaba definitivamente a hacerlo y Akira estaba fuera de la cuestión, él no cargaba nada a menos de que fuera suyo, los motivos no estaban muy claros, pero según algunos, tiene algo que ver con arrestos en aeropuertos y mascotas de Asuka.

El camerino era igual a cualquier otro que habían tenido hasta ese momento, con una mesa, silloncitos de muy mal gusto, al menos en opinión de Suki, y pantalla de televisión de 29 pulgadas cuyo control pasó de inmediato a las manos de Bryan. La maquina de bocadillos estaba en el pasillo, y era seguro que a eso nadie se iba a acercar... bueno, tal vez Ian, estas salidas le habían desarrollado el gusto por grandes cantidades de chocolate y completa falta nutricional.

— No sé a ustedes, pero este sitio me huele a sudor – se quejó Suki, frunciendo el ceño y aspirando el aire, pero luego hizo un gesto y produjo de la nada un desodorante ambiental que aplicó por todas partes.

— Puedo saber que te pasa – le preguntó Ka, atrapado en una color (**N/A:** Todo lo que Suki debe combinar, hasta su desodorante ambiental)

— Nada¿por...? – le respondió ella de inmediato, batiéndole las pestañas.

— Olvídalo – fue lo único que le respondió él, sentándose en un sofá con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, y ella de inmediato le saltó al lado y se le pegó al brazo como si fueran a ver una película romántica.

— Ya enciende el televisor Bryan – dijo Tala, pero ni hacía falta, el ruso de cabello grisáceo ya se estaba deslizando por los canales buscando cualquier cosa mejor que el primer encuentro del día.

— ¿Bryan? – dijo Spencer de modo neutro.

— ¿Sí? – le respondió el susodicho, muy absorto en la tele y considerando si dejar un encuentro de lucha de la WWF.

— ¿Vas a poner el encuentro o no? – siguió el enorme ruso, tratando de mantener el tono neutro.

— Estoy considerándolo – mejor no la WWF, había encontrado un canal que pasaba la película "Starship Troopers", le encantaban los bichos chupa sesos, aunque era obvio que por aquí se morirían de hambre.

— Bryan, el encuentro... ¡ya! – esa fue Pasha, harta de la conversación y ciertamente con poco humor para discusiones, además, su estómago estaba muy inquieto y esos insectos destrozando idiotas que evidentemente no tienen conocimientos de movimientos militares reales, a diferencia de ella, no la hacían sentirse mejor.

— Ok, ok – cedió Bryan, poniendo la pelea del Batallón Barthez contra el White Tiger X.

— Parece que sí va a jugar ese... ¿cómo es que llamaba el azulito? – preguntó Ian.

— Claude – le aclaró Tala, y en tono irónico agregó – pero para mayores guías, puedes llamarlo como le dice Asuka.

— ¿Y eso es...? – lo recordaría, pero Suki inventa tantos insultos que es difícil seguirle el paso a todos.

— Chupado de vaca ambulante con vestuario de seudo vaquerito futurista – le respondió la joven Minamoto, frunciendo el ceño ante el tan particular estilo de vestuario del Batallón Barthez.

— Los estuve viendo en entrevista ayer y de una vez puedo calificarlos, siendo testigo de fenómenos semejantes – comenzó en el tono de análisis burlón mientras se rascaba la barbilla – como típicas víctimas de dominación de un seudo genio maléfico con pretensiones de conquista mundial y enorme necesidad de alguien que mejore su peinado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "testido de fenómenos similares"? – preguntó Bryan de modo cortante y con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Cada cuál sabe de lo que hablo, no me van a negar que ustedes tuvieron sus años de soldados fanáticos sedientos de batalla... – y considerándolo un segundo, agregó – momento, ustedes aún no dejan esa etapa, mi error.

— No somos fanáticos – se defendió Tala, porque a Bryan parecía de acuerdo.

— No, no, no ciertamente es poco fanático cubrieron las sábanas de Boris con polvo pica-pica – recordó Aki con risa.

— Esos fueron ustedes, nosotros pusimos laxante en su café de la mañana – le corrigió Ian, mientras se partía de la risa.

— ¡Ahhh! Cierto – le concedió Akira.

— Hmmpp... podrían poner atención, el tal Claude acaba de perder y ustdes ni se dieron cuenta – señaló Pasha a todos, que pese a su estado, seguía siendo relativamente la más lúcida.

— Uuuhhh... pobrecito Claude – se burló Suki con un puchero, mientras que en la pantalla se veía que Miguel llegaba a ayudar a Claude a ponerse de pie, intercambiando unas palabras de apoyo y dando un choque de manos, ganando aplausos de toda la arena.

— ¿Qué fue eso? – balbuceó Aki, harto enfermo de semejante cursilería.

— No quiero ni saber – chilló Suki tapándose los ojos ante el cursi y vergonzoso espectáculo en la tele¿solidaridad¿en un equipo¿en público¿Dónde se ha visto semejante?

— Yo... – comenzó Pasha, pero antes de decir siquiera otra palabra, se puso tan pálida que había alcanzado un tono pastoso ceniciento - ¡Disculpen! – se las arregló para decir y salió corriendo del cuarto, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de sus arcadas mientras regresaba el desayuno, y el agua corriendo en el baño.

— Creo que Bazdehieff acaba de expresar perfectamente nuestro sentimientos respecto a ese show – finalizó Ian.

Unos minutos después, Pasha salió del baño sudorosa, con el cabello todo despeinado, mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo pero conservando un tono verdoso en el rostro.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Pasha? – Bryan, siendo un maestro en preguntar lo obvio de vez en cuando.

— Espero que te hayas lavado la boca – dijo a su vez Suki – Es más, toma estas mentas a ver si te arreglan algo, y no te me acerques.

Pasha no tenía ni la energía ni el humor para responderle, solo se sentó en el único sillón vacío con una cara que decía bien claro: "¡Dispárenme ya!". Iba a comenzar el encuentro de Lee contra Miguel, pero una nueva crisis parecía querer gestarse en los camerinos.

— Kai, estos asientos son muy duros – se quejó Suki a tono infantil.

— Y que propones que haga – le dijo él, tan serio y cortante como siempre.

— Que te quedes quedito mientras aprovecho ese lindo regazo tuyo como un asiento – y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para contrarrestarla, ella ya se iba a sentar, solo que parece que Pasha tiene una reacción aún más rápida, incluso descompuesta y con resaca, porque detuvo a Suki por detrás de la blusa, colocó un cojín en el espacio vacío y la hizo sentarse, evitando en todo momento que la japonesa la golpeara por interrumpir su diversión.

— Ni se te ocurra – le dijo al fin la rusa cuando la otra estaba sentada en su sitio y tan enojada que no podía ni respirar – con ese enorme trasero tuyo le vas a romper las romper las piernas, y yo lo ocupo completo.

— ¿Qué? – menos que Suki podía reaccionar ahora, mientas que Tala, ante tal frase, hizo un gesto estrangulado que alguno podría identificar como previo a los celos - ¿Qué quieres decir con "ocuparlo completo"?

— Para luchar – le aclaró la rusa, que había perdido su momentum de adrenalina y se sentó de nuevo, aún más verde.

— Más te vale – respondió Suki, cruzando los brazos en imitación a Kai, pero arruinando el efecto con el puchero de cuiquita de 5 años.

Para este punto ya Miguel había derrotado a Lee, y era el turno de Ray de enfrentar a Miguel en la batalla de desempate, como lo estaba anunciando D.J. Jazzman en sus acostumbrados gritos sin gracia.

— 3, 2, 1... ¡Let it rip! – y comenzó el encuentro visto con concentración por el equipo, mientras Pasha trataba de bajarse un raro menjurje de un color verdoso y espeso que Aki le acababa de dar, solo se lo tomaba con la esperanza de que la matara y no tuviera que aguantar esto, pero resultó ser muy efectivo para la resaca; de acuerdo a Aki, era la fórmula especial del abuelo Voltaire, para cada vez que se pasaba de tragos (muy a menudo últimamente). Aki y Suki estaban en un juego de canasta, en el que obviamente Aki iba barriendo; e Ian cumplía la labor por la que Pasha le había dejado conservar la vida y no lo había enviado a un gulag estalinista, grabar digitalmente cada detalle del encuentro para análisis posterior.

Cuando el cable sobre el que los blades se deslizaban se partió súbitamente y el Drigger de Ray chocó con el suelo, Kai hizo uno de esos gestos incómodos y gruñido de reconocimiento, algo raro pasaba por ahí, mientras los demás seguían con lo suyo, pero si un lector de mentes anduviera por ahí, se les percibiría partiéndose de la risa ante la desgracia ajena¡son tan malos!. Finalmente Miguel pudo derrotar a Ray, y si consideramos la cantidad de fanáticas que el "cabello eléctrico" había conseguido desde la parte americana del torneo, las gradas estallaron en vítores.

— Ese Miguel debería relajarse cuando combate, parece que le va a dar una apoplejía – comentó Aki, después del ataque final del rubio.

— ¡Olvida a ese Miguel! Esas fanáticas no sabrían identificar lo que es bueno de verdad ni aunque las golpeara en la cabeza – se quejó Suki de mal humor, separando la mirada del juego en que llevaba tres manos seguidas perdidas – De hecho, creo que voy a ir a arrojarles un juego de luces, a ver si entran en razón.

— Suki, eso fue lo que hiciste en Miami – le recordó Aki, que en ese momento ganaba la cuarta mano.

— No es cierto, lo que hice fue reventar los focos para que se les quemara el cabello – le aclaró ella de mal humor, odiaba mucho perder.

— Y que al final acabó en un completo apagón en el Estado, caos, hurtos y nosotros huyendo en medio de la noche como ladrones – reclamó Pasha enojada.

— Sí – reconoció la japonesa - ese sí fue un buen día.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo XIII¡Denme una B…!**

— De acuerdo todos, escuchen – Pasha llamó la atención de los presentes, en su mayoría muy ocupados contando los clavos del techo para prestarle atención, o al menos los irresponsables de costumbre, que andaban de gorrones, porque los que de verdad estaban trabajando aquí, o sea, solo Tala y Kai, estaban prestándole atención al encuentro entre el PPB All Stars y la Dinastía F; pero todos ustedes saben como fue eso, así que no hace falta detallarnos, solo diremos que Bryan, Ian y Aki se rieron montones cuando las cámaras pescaron la pelea entre Raúl y Julia en la banca. La altamente dominante rusa, viendo que no le ponían atención, y estando progresivamente de más mal humor en una combinación de resaca y el pésimo sabor del remedio que le dio Aki, decidió sacar su recurso de costumbre, así que desenfundó el látigo y partió la mesa del café en un movimiento.

—Ok, ok, ya entendimos no hace falta ponerse violentos – dijo Ian, poniendo las manos en defensa, y con una sonrisita agregó – a menos que elijas un blanco móvil que yo pueda grabar.

— Silencio Ian – murmuró ella, en un susurro amenazante.

— Me calló – dijo él, escondiéndose detrás de Spencer.

— Así, está mejor. – comenzó su explicación, mientras cerraba los ojos y tragaba más del remedio de Aki - Escuchen, dentro de unos minutos, en cuanto los americanos de mala muerte esos derroten a, como los llamó Minamoto, los engendros circenses del mal vestir...

— Deberías respetar más a nuestro rivales – la interrumpió una voz seria desde el fondo.

— Suficiente Kai – se giró ella de un modo tan brusco que de seguro estuvo a punto de desmontarse el cuello - mi cabeza me duele como si un martillo hidráulico la golpeara, ustedes turba de inútiles solo se la pasan jugando juegos de mesa o haciendo chistes malos y estoy a punto de parar por una de las experiencias más humillantes de mi vida – y rompiendo a gritar en definitiva - ¡NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A SACAR TU DELICADEZAS RESPECTO AL RESPETO DEL RIVAL EN ESTE MOMENTO!

— Uhhh... Pasha le gritó a Kai – comenzó Bryan, murmurando.

— Debe ser señal del Apocalipsis – concordó Spencer.

— ¿Puedo seguir? – les dijo ella impaciente, golpeando el piso con la punta del tacón.

— Por todos los medios posibles – le dijo Bryan, como si fuera alguna conversación en un salón de té victoriano.

— Bien, como iba diciendo antes de ser tan interrumpida – comenzó Pasha, revisando datos en su palm pad – A como se ve la situación, este encuentro está por terminar, nosotros seguimos inmediatamente después, enfrentando a BBA Revolution, que probablemente serán Tyson y ese raro mono rojo que se supone se llama Daichi...

— Y que por algún retorcido motivo usa una manga del pantalón más corta que la otra y tiene un parche de osito en el trasero... – Asuka estaba aterrorizada por semejante insulto a la moda.

— ¡Minamoto! – gritó Pasha de nuevo, ya empezaba a sonar ronca.

— Ok,ok, no interrumpo – Asuka hizo algún indefinible gesto con la mano y siguió leyendo la revista de moda que tenía en la mano.

— Gracias – y respirando profundamente, ella siguió - Esta será una pelea difícil, pero confio en que ustedes, y con eso quiero decir Tala y Kai, van a poder ganar.

— ¿Si solo ellos van a jugar, porqué vinimos nosotros? – preguntó Spencer, levantando una ceja.

— Honestamente, no tengo idea, pero debe ser alguna forma de castigo divino – casi se pueden ver las venas del cuello de Pasha brincando, ya cansada de interrupciones - ¿Puedo seguir?

— Claro – le respondieron a coro como si fueran lindos querubines.

— Kai y Tala se encargaran de la pelea, y lo harán en ese orden, saben como pelear, así que termínenlos lo más rápido e eficazmente posible – siguió ella con su instrucción.

— Yo voy a pelear contra Tyson – dijo Kai, con voz inexpresiva pero un tinte peligroso en los ojos, solo que no tan peligroso como para intimidar a una Pasha con jaqueca.

— ¡PUES HAGAN LO QUE LES DE LA REGALADA GANA¡YO ME LARGO! – gritó la rusa, arrojando la palm contra el muro, abriendo la puerta de una patada y saliendo - ¡PERO LUEGO NO ME VENGAN A LLORIQUEAR COMO PERDEDORES!

— Creo que me agradaba más cuando estaba medio inconsciente – comentó Bryan tranquilamente, aunque esa cosa casi lo había decapitado hacía menos de medio minuto.

— Lo sabía, es puro Síndrome Premestrual – empezó por su parte Asuka, revisándose las uñas – ella es una bruja.

— Mmm... Suki, Pasha se fue... – le dijo Akira, señalando lo evidente.

— ¿Y qué? – a ella no podía importarle menos lo que hiciera la maníaca rusa con su vida, o falta de ella.

— El encuentro de los muchachos debe de empezar en menos de 15 minutos – le recordó su cuñado, esperando que captara cierto detallito perdido.

— Y... – ella seguía fallándole, tendría que ser un poco más directo.

— No tenías algo planeado que la implicaba a ella... – ya más que eso no se podía ser más.

— ¿Cómo qu... – por segundo ella estaba confundida, pero entonces se acordó de cierta apuestita y se maldijo por olvidar la única cosa que estaba haciendo este viaje valer la pena, aparte de Kai - ¡OH, rayos¡Vamos Aki! – le dijo, arrojándole el paquete sospechoso que traían en el bus y saliendo tras la rusa.

— ¡Ah, siempre yo! – se quejó Akira, agarrando el paquete y siguiéndola - ¡Más te vale que no me arresten!

— ¡Hey, espérenme! – llamó Ian, que cogiendo al menos seis cámaras y su propio paquete sospechoso, corriendo tras ellos.

— Eso fue raro – dijo casualmente Bryan, una vez que el cuarteto se hubiera ido, dejando tras de si la peor abolladura que una puerta hubiera sufrido jamás, si Pasha sentía la cabeza como un martillo hidráulico, pateaba como un ariete de asalto.

— ¿En escala de 1 a 10 respecto a lo que pasa cuando todos estamos juntos? – le preguntó Spencer, siguiendo la corriente.

— Creo que un 6 – determinó el ruso de cabello gris.

— A mi me parece un 7 – dijo a su vez el rubio, y aclarando su punto - Pasha le gritó a Kai.

XP XD XP XD XP

— ¡Vaya que van rápido! – se quejó Ian, mientras trataba de seguir el paso de Asuka y Pasha, bastante más delante de donde estaban él y Akira - Eso que le diste a Pasha no era realmente el remedio de tu abuelo para la resaca¿verdad?

— ¿Se nota mucho? – preguntó inocentemente Akira, acomodándose el incómodo paquete de Suki.

— Digamos que jamás en mi vida espere verla gritándole a Kai, casi partir una puerta de una patada y abandonar una sesión de estrategía antes de un encuentro - rememoró Ian – Además de que esta mañana apenas podía mantenerse en pie y ahora parece que puede correr una maratón.

— A veces pasa – fue todo lo que Akira respondió a las acusaciones de Ian.

— ¿Qué le diste entonces? Porque lo que quiera que sea, yo quiero un poco – Ian buscaba nuevos mercados para intoducirse.

— La verdad es que es una delicada, extraña e inestable mezcla de analgésicos y metananfetaminas – le explicó Akira – A como está de drogada y estimulada en este momento, podría bailar el Lago de los Cisnes con un pie roto y ni siquiera lo percibiría.

— Eso no suena legal – le dijo Ian, levantando una ceja de modo suspicaz.

— Y no lo es, al menos no en ningún país en 20000 kilómetros a la redonda; pero el problema principal es la mezcla adecuada – consideró Akira, aunque nadie realmente le pedido explicación para esas cosas.

— ¿Cómo? – Ian estaba curioso respecto a cómo semejante efecto podría ser problema, más allá de las demandas de agresión y consumo ilícito.

— Por ahora ella está bien, pero cuando el efecto se acabe, tendrá suerte si se pone de pie antes de dos días – le respondió Akira, acelerando más porque los seguían dejando atrás.

— Eso es malo... – aunque de hecho a Ian le parecía muy gracioso.

— Y la mejor parte es que tan inestable que yo personalmente no tengo idea del nivel del efecto o cuanto le durará... – siguió Aki.

— Ohhh... – sería diversión o preocupación de parte de Ian, no se puede saber.

— Pero te digo esto, espero que no esté haciendo nada peligroso cuando se agote, porque ya te dije, tendrá suerte se despierta.

:P :P :P :P :P :P

— ¡Oh, Pasha! – se escuchó el llamado musical y aparentemente tranquilo de Asuka, a apenas sobreponiéndose al violento repiqueteo que los tacones de la rusa hacían mientras ella caminaba enojada por el pasillo del estadio de Roma; pero pese a que la había oído, Pasha parecía no pretender detenerse.

— ¿Qué quieres Minamoto? – gruño la rusa, bastante molesta no solo de ser interrumpida en su divagar de furia, sino, agregado a eso, ser interrumpida por Asuka, de toda la gente.

— ¿No sé te olvida algo? – Suki trataba de seguirla cerca, pero con las zancadas que practicaba Pasha, casi tenía que trotar, y eso hacia que su voz inocente le saliera más sospechosa que de costumbre.

— ¿Cómo qué¿Volar todo este estadio y mandarlos al infierno, tal ves? – Pasha parecía que bromeaba, pero con esta gente nunca se puede estar demasiado seguro, tal vez Spencer tenga razón y tenga un arma biológica de respaldo.

— No, sería algo más parecido a una apuesta – le recordó finalmente la japonesa, en un detalle por el que Pasha habría vendido su alma al demonio con tal de no tener que cumplir.

— Me niego – eso hizo pararse a Pasha en seco en medio del pasillo y girarse sobre sus talones de modo mecánico, encarando a la japonesa que casi choca con ella de lo rápido que paró.

— Me parece que no tienes opción – en todo momento, Asuka estuvo usando una sonrisa asesina, se acercó a Pasha con un paso equivalente al de un depredador que huele el miedo en su presa, y sin previo aviso, y para gran sorpresa y placer de Aki y Ian que apenas las estaban alcanzando, Asuka agarró a Pasha de los brazos y la empujo con ella a través de la puerta de uno de los tantos camerinos vacios, paropiadamente colocada justo detrás de ellas.

— ¿Que...¡Auxilio! – medio pudo reaccionar Pasha antes de desaparecer en el cuarto.

— No me olviden... – medio balbuceó Aki, sosteniéndo el paquete, antes de decir otra palabra, Suki reapareció, aún llevando su mirada asesina y le quitó el paquete de las manos.

— Eso será todo, ya pueden irse – y les cerró la puerta justo en las narices, asunto comprometedor si recordamos el tamaño de la nariz de Ian.

— ¡Qué perdida de tiempo! – se quejó Aki, siendo usado de burro de carga y perdiéndose de todos modos la diversión.

— Vamos antes de que nos quiten los asientos, ellas deben de llega ahí – Ian se comportaba muy racional, considerando lo mucho que odia perder una buena escena entre Pasha y Asuka, pero debe ser porque él está mejor informado que los demás respecto a los planes de Suki.

Se dirigieron hacia la gradería, cuando una borrón rojo les pasó cerca, rezongándo alguna tontería y aparentemente dirigiéndose hacia la salida principal y a un paso casi tan rápido y tan impresionante como el de Pasha, pero ni cerca de su mal humor.

— ¡Oye¿no es ese el gordito deforme Tyson? – le preguntó Aki a Ian, mientras lo veían salir a la carrera, casi tirándo a alguien.

— Me parece que sí – le respondió Ian, realmente más interesando en revisar que sus cámaras tuvieran carga.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – le preguntó Aki, con una rara combinación de sonrisa y burla subiéndo en su cara.

— Iluminame por favor – le respondió Ian con sarcasmo, listo para comenzar una de las más divertidas experiencias de su vida.

— Pues que mi hermano no va a estar nada contento – le ilustró el gemelo Hiwatari - y sabes que él es capaz de cualquier cosa cuando no está contento.

— Esto se pone cada vez mejor – Ian casi podía empezar a agradecer al cielo por la suerte que le tocaba este día.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

El encuentro entre el PPB All Star y la Dinastía F estaba terminado, con un resultado por todos conocido de completa y aplastante victoria para los americanos, y pese a eso, el caprichoso público parece detestarlos completamente. Así que ahora, tras limpiar la cantidad de fruta podrida que les arrojaron, D.J. Jazzman estaba anunciando el siguiente encuentro del día, que encaraba a dos de los grandes favoritos en el torneo; todos estaban ahí para ver lo que prometía ser una gran pelea entre Tyson y Kai, solo que las listas de jugadores pueden cambiar en cualquier momento.

— No puedo creer que realmente me has convencido de hacer esto – se quejaba Pasha a medida que se acercaban a la gradería principal, y aunque no había mucha gente en los pasillos, no había habido hombre que no se les quedara viendo.

— ¿Por qué te quejas? – le reclamó Asuka – Al menos no te ves tan mal como de costumbre.

— Si no estuviera tan avergonzada en este momento, te haría tragar veneno por lo que acabas de decir – le respondió amenazadoramente Pasha, tirándo un poco de su falda para recuperar algo de dignidad.

Entre tanto, en primera fila de la gradería principal del beyestadio, Ian y Akira ya llevaban buen rato acomodados, estaban de lo más tranquilos bebiendo gaseosas de maléficas corporaciones mundiales que tienen más éxito en conquistar el mundo que Voltaire, entablando conversación para evitar oír los malos chistes de Jazzman, A.J. Topper y Brad Best. No hacía mucho que el encuentro anterior había acabado, pero los siguientes equipos aún no subían, así que había que matar el tiempo de algún modo.

— Te apuesto a que puedo ponerle un huevo a la cabeza de Jazzman y no se da cuenta – decía alegre Aki.

— Eso no es nuevo, lo hacemos cada cinco minutos, prueba algo mejor – le retó Ian.

— Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tal si le echamos gas de la risa a la cabina de ese par de idiotas? – trató Akira, en directa referencia a los dos molestos narradores.

— Sería interesante, pero no cabiaría mucho de cuando Pasha los noqueó y amarró en Miami – ponderó Ian.

— Es tan difícil ser creativo con tantos locos habiendo hecho ya las cosas divertidas – se lamentó Aki.

— Es el precio de su campañía – dijo Ian de modo casi poético.

— Ni lo digas, por cierto. ¿Dónde se habrán metido esas dos? – se levantó y miró alrededor, pero ni señales de las dos damitas, que todavía no le habían mostrado a él, su compinche de todas las ocasiones, el plan que tenían reservado para tan interesante ocasión - ¿Y qué es todo ese revuelo? – dijo, señalando a un escándalo que se había armado de pronto en la parte más alta de la gradería, donde de pronto casi todos los hombres se habían parado y lanzado chiflidos y pirópos.

— Mmm... Aki, creo que esas dos son ellas – indicó Ian, y así de cierto, unas vez que Aki fijó bien la vista, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, todo ese escándalo era causado por la entrada de Asuka Minamoto y Pashanka Larionovitch Bazdehieff, ambas enfundadas en chiquititos vestidos de porristas de color azul marino con adornos cobrizos, tenis y medias altas, llevaban pompones de combinación azul y roja, y de alguna manera Suki se las había arreglado para que ambas llevaran el cabello arreglado en dos largas colas, sujetas con algún raro pin de peluche, a los lados de la cabeza. Semejante escasez de vestuario en dos elementos, que por consenso general debían ser las muchachas más lindas de la ciudad, además de cumplir la fantasía de cualquier hombre, era lo que estaba causando semejante escándalo.

Cuando llegaron ante Ian y Akira, después de bajar la gradería y enfrentar toda la gama de piropos y propuestas, desde las más vulgares hasta las de matrimonio, se notaba que Suki no había prestado realmente atención, porque se veía chispeante de la felicidad (o tal vez le gusta eso), mientras que Pasha parecía dividida entre la vergüenza y la pura furia homicida, de modo que no sabía como actuar.

— ¿Puedo saber que se disfrazaron? – preguntó Akira entre lo confundido y lo divertido.

— No es obvio, vamos a darle a mi adorado Kai, y en menor medida a Tala – agregó esa última parte con una voz más baja, pero regresó a lo alto de inmediato – un alegre saludo y animos para que ganen.

— ¡Alguien dispáreme, por favor! – murmuró Pasha, viéndose completamente miserable, mientras que Ian, partiéndose ya de la risa, apenas y pudo hablar.

— Tala y Kai van a adorar esto.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo XIV¡Eso no puede ser bueno!**

— Dejame tener esto claro – se las arregló a decir Aki en medio de su ataque de risa – ¿Por la apuesta que tú perdiste con Ian, él te hizo cumplir con un deseo de Suki y a ella se le ocurrió que se vestirían como porristas en escasas de ropa y le harían porras a los muchachos?

— No tientes tu suerte – gruño Pasha, mientras abofeteaba a un desvergonzado que estaba tratando de pellizcarla.

— ¿Y cómo es que tu sabías que Asuka propondría semejante cosa? – siguió Aki preguntándo, pero esta vez al pequeño ruso, que no dejaba de grabar a Pasha quitándose vulgares de encima.

— Pues no sabía realmente, pero confiaba que Suki tendría una espontánea y entretenida idea – le explicó Ian, mientras que detrás de él, Asuka sacaba el último paquete, que resultó ser un minicomponente completo, y lo conectaba a un enfuche colocado, coincidencialmente, en la barrera frente a ellos.

—Trajiste los discos que te dije¿verdad? – preguntó ella a Ian, mientras se aseguraba que el sonido funcionara bien.

— Cada canción y tonada – explicó Ian – Y si me permites una sugerencia, creo que deberías empezar con "All the time I think about sex".

— Tienes que estar bromeando si crees que yo voy a bailar eso – les dijo Pasha, pasando su incrédula mirada entre uno y otro, pero no tenía esperanzas ahí.

— No seas cobarde Pashanka, considéralo un ejercicio aeróbico – le dijo tranquila Suki.

— Mmm... tengo una pregunta – planteó Aki – En este punto del estadio solo hay asientos, el único espacio es entre ellos, o en el pasillo; a menos que suban a la parte alta, donde no creo que los muchachos las vean bien, o tal ves ustesdes sean lo único a lo que ellos y público le preste atención – agregó jocosamente mientras Pasha volvía a golpear a un baboso que intentaba sorprenderla por detrás – o bajar a la arena, donde creo que Seguridad no estará muy contenta, aunque una pelea con ustedes en esa ropa sería por demás divertida...

— Y buena para mis rating – agregó Ian.

— Ve al grano, quieres Akira – le regañó Suki.

— Claro. – se apuro el joven Hiwatari - Mi punto es¿dónde se supone que van a presentar su... "acto"?

— Pues dónde más sino aquí – le dijo la japonesa, señalando los 50 centímetros de cemento que formaban el muro divisor entre la primera línea del público y la arena de juego, dos metros y medio abajo.

— ¿Van a hacer piruetas sobre esto? – preguntó Akira, incrédulo.

— ¿Crees que no podemos hacerlo? – Suki estaba retándolo a que la contradijera.

— Nunca creería tal cosa, ustedes dos son muy ágiles y balanceadas, y podrían bailar hasta en la cuerda floja con un terremoto pero... – y bajando a un tono más conspirador con Suki – ¿No crees que Pasha aún está un poco noqueada como para poder hacer estas cosas?

— ¡Creí que tu extraño, y definitivamente ilegal, brebaje había solucionado eso! – exclamó Suki, no muy contenta con la posibilidad de ser engañada de semejante manera.

— ¡Ah, no! Sí funciona, pero no creo estoy seguro de que logre funcionar a tal extremo como para que su coordinación sea perfecta – explicó Aki, defensivamente.

— No te preocupes – le tranquilizó ella - ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

— Has notado que cada vez que dices eso acabamos teniéndo que huir de algún país – Akira seguía anonadado, y esto se le hacía conocido.

— No me había fijado.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

Para todos fue sorpresa que Tyson no fuera a participar en el encuentro eliminatorio en contra de los Blitzkrieg Boys, pero todos sabemos eso, al igual que sabemos que una vez que el susodicho equipo ruso hizo su magnífica y atemorizante entrada al estadio, Kai no solo notó la falta de Tyson, lo que lo ponía de malas, sino que Hiro también notó que Kai lo había notado y sabía como iba a actuar, bueno, eso suponemos, porque, honestamente¿alguien sabe como funcionan las mentes de esos dos? Perdón, estamos balbuceando de nuevo.

Justamente cuando subió al plato para enfrentarse a Daichi, Kai fijó la mirada brevemente en un punto de la gradería, pero lo que vio ahí fue suficiente para congelarlo por una milésima de segundo. Este raro evento radica en que justo ahí, a dos metros de altura, se encontraban su prometida y su jefa de equipo, pegando brincos al estridente ritmo de una vulgar canción que Ian se encargaba de proporcionar; cada una daba unos cuantos saltos mortales sobre la barrera, moviendo los pompones y provocando unas cuantas narices sangrantes entre los que estaban prestando más atención a su baile que a la pelea, y de vez en cuando Pasha le pegaba una patada en la cara a algún descarado que acercaba mucho la mano a donde no debe.

Kai, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por concentrarse ante semejante espectáculo, que demostraba que Suki podía ser desequilibrada, pero evidentemente eso se limitaba a la cabeza, se preparó a enfrentar a Dachi del modo que lo había planeado, demostrando que él no va a aguantar a ningún substituto de último segundo, pelearía con Tyson y solo con Tyson; de modo que lanzó a Dranzer para chocar con Strata Dragoon en el aire, rematando casi en la cabeza de Hiro, que en ese momento, por algún motivo fácil de suponer, no veía la pelea sino algún infinido punto en la gradería, es de preguntarse su eran las faldas de Suki y Pasha subiendo y bajando, pero el golpe lo regresó a su sitio. Kai, recogió su blade en el aire y regresando a la banca, para completo asombro del resto de su equipo.

— ¿Qué fue eso Kai? – le preguntó Tala en su tono frío y falto de humor.

— Tengo mis razones – es todo lo que le responde él sin siquiera abrir los ojos, sentándose en su sitio. Ahora, será que no abre los ojos para mantener su pose costumbre, o porque no quiere volver a ver a la gradería.

Tala se levantó y se dirigió al plato, lanzándole a Kenny, el pobre desafortunado que el seriamente loco Hiro, tuvo como idea de convertir en carne de cañón en contra del lobo. Mientras Kenny temblaba como un conejo a punto de ser sacrificado, lo que no está de lejos de ser cierto, Tala hacía serias consideraciones respecto a si había sido buena idea dejar a Kai entrar al equipo de nuevo, es cierto, era muy hábil para batallar, gran estratéga y ayudaba a los fondos el que su abuelo fuera prácticamente dueño del equipo, pero estas visitas sorpresas de parientes, su completa falta de comunicación interna hacia el equipo, y esos cambios de comportamiento tan radicales probablemente lo volverían loco para finales de mes.

— Mmm... Kai¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Bryan, notándo en el misterioso peliazul algo más que su acostumbrado silencio y capricho respecto a los competidores que enfrenta.

— Ya dije que es mi asunto – le respondió Kai cortante - ¿Algún problema con eso?

— ¡Ah, no! Solo creí que además de ese inexplicable detalle de personalidad tuya – dijo Bryan, mientras ignoraba las miradas cortantes de Kai – también tendrían que ver con ese pequeño show que se desarolla en gradería.

— ¿Cuál show? – Spencer estaba no era de los que se molestaban en ver al público en encuentros, así que no se había percatado de la locura que se desarrollaba por ahí.

— Me refiero a Pasha y Asuka realizando un triple salto mortal con pompones – le señaló Bryan al punto en la gradería a la derecha donde Suki seguía brincando al ritmo de "Dead Girl Superstar" de Rob Zombi, mientras que Pasha lanzaba una serie de maldiciones en algún lenguaje de Europa oriental - Bueno, al menos eso era lo que estaban haciendo, hasta que Kai decidió perder, porque Pasha ya no se ve de buen humor.

— ¿No de buen humor? Creo que va a despellejar a alguien, o noquearlos – agregó Spencer, al prestar más atención y ver a un pobre baboso, sospechosamente parecido a Enrique, recibir un puñetazo en plena nariz, que seguramente nunca volvería a ser igual.

— No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo cuando te alcance, Kai – bromeó Bryan, pero Kai permaneció silencioso.

Finalmente Kenny fue empujado a la arena de juego, aún encogido, de modo que Tala, oliendo su miedo como un depredador huele la sangre, le lanzó una frase que las fanáticas adoraran por siempre:

— No te preocupes, esto será rápido e indoloro – le dijo al pequeño mientras cargaba su lanzador, por cierto, nadie se ha preguntado si esa cosa será capaz de lanzar munición de verdad, porque, por más peligroso que digan que es un blade, seguimos creyendo que una bala de calibre 38 debe de hacer más daño.

Listo estaba Tala de comenzar la destrucción psicólogica del pequeñito, cuando un gesto de Bryan desde atrás le llamó la atención, el ruso de cabello gris tenía una extraña sonrisa burlona que siempre le helaba la sangre como presagio de algo muy malo. Siguiendo la vista a donde señalaba, Tala vio algo que efectivamente le heló sangre, y más aún, le dio la impresión de que sus entrañas de retorcían de modos que no conocía; Suki y Pasha, de mejor humor tras romperle la nariz a algún baboso, vestidas de porristas y en los primeros pasos para hacer una pirámide humana o alguna rara pirueta. Eso no era bueno.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

Unos minutos antes, en la gradería del público.

Justo cuando entraron los dos equipos, Suki decidió comenzar con su exhibición, y claramente a Pasha no le quedaba más opción que seguirle el paso, así que Ian puso la música y ellas se montaron a la barrera y empezaron su acto, al tiempo que Aki notó un ligero charco de baba en el piso y siguió su rastro hasta llegar a un viejo conocido, sentándo detrás suyo.

— Ah, Enrique. ¿Qué tal la vida? – saludo tranquilamente mientras frente a él, Suki hallaba la manera de abrirse de piernas pese a los 50 centímetros de ancho permitidos.

— ¿Kai? Digo... ¿cómo era? - Enrique estaba un poco confundido, pero encontrarse al hermano gemelo de Kai siempre es perturbante para los que no están acostumbrados.

— Aki – le aclaró el joven Hiwatari con tranquilidad. - ¿Están por aquí tus amiguitos?

— Claro. Sí, creo que Robert y Johnny andan por allá arriba, pero va a lamentarse no estar aquí abajo – comentó, sin separla la vista del espectáculo, mejor llamado, las minifaldas de Pasha y Suki.

— Sí, nos costó conseguir buenos asientos, pero Ian es bueno es eso – explicó Aki, evidentemente no queriendo entender el comentario del italiano respecto a lo que realmente se refería.

— Yo hubiera buscado los mejores asientos de la casa, pero no creería pegar con la suerte de **este** espectáculo – finalmente Enrique señaló a las dos muchachas haciendo una serie de giros y agarrando sus pompones en el aire – Vaya coincidencia¿crees que me den sus números?

— Ehhh... Enrique, esas dos son Pashanka y Asuka¿recuerdas? – le aclaró Akira con una sonrisa - Las novias de Tala y Kai.

— ¿De verdad? – Enrique no recordaba haberlas visto antes.

— Ayuda si te fijas a la parte de arriba del cuello y no a la de abajo – le explicó Ian, que aún no saltaba la cámara.

— Mmm... – finalmente, siguiendo la instrucción de Ian, Enrique de verdad las miró a la cara, lo que le plantó una tarea difícil porque estaban en una serie de posiciones que mantenían esa falda subiendo y bajando, pero las pudo ver, y eso lo echó atrás en el asiento - ¡Oh, Dios! De verdad son ellas.

— Felicidades en descubirir lo obvio – le felicitó Ian condescendientemente.

— ¿Qué hacen? – Enrique encontraba todo el asunto perturbador... excitante, pero perturbador.

— Es idea de Suki para darle ánimos a Kai, y castigo de Pasha por perder una apuesta – le explicó Aki, tranquilamente.

— ¡Uuuyyyy... ya va a jugar Kai! – chilló Suki, brincando aún más alto - ¡KAAAIIIII!- trató de llamar la atención de su prometido mientras de paso hacia un ejercicio de levantar la pierna lo más alto que podía, y Enrique hubiera dado todo por estar en los zapatos del peliazul en ese momento, o hasta en los de Tala, porque Pasha no estaba nada mal tampoco.

Kai, como ya dijimos, se enfrentó a Dacihi y prácticamente le dejó ganar, y eso tuvo un efecto más emocional en las gradas que en su propio equipo.

— Esto no va a ser bueno – apenas murmuró Aki, mientras Pasha se detuvo a media maroma, y empezó a pasear en las gradas, lanzándo más maldiciones que un marinero, y en casi cada idioma exótico que le vino a la cabeza. Enrique decidió que ese sería el mejor momento para tener un pedazo de cielo y morir feliz, así que estiró la mano y le pegó una buena nalgada a Pasha, pero si quería morir, no podía elegir mejor ocasión. La rusa se volteó y le pegó tal puñetazo en la nariz que tendría suerte si no se la volteaba completamente, el italiano cayó en su asiento de la segunda línea completamente noqueado – Y eso debe doler.

— Oye¿estás bien? – preguntó Ian, que había tomado en cámara toda la escena y ahora aprovechaba para hacer un acercamiento de las consecuencias.

— Nunca he estado mejor – Enrique, pese a la seria herida en la nariz, estaba sonriendo como un idiota, mientras que Pasha seguía maldiciendo por ahí.

— Oye, si querías suicidarte hay modos más rápidos e indoloros que ese – le señaló Akira, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para la nariz.

— Pero nunca tan satisfactorios – murmuró Enrique antes de desvanecerse por la perdida de sangre.

— Ah, bueno. Otro idiota que muerde el polvo – dijo Akira, sin darle más importancia, y se acomodó a ver el encuentro entre Kenny y Tala, este último seguro que ya había visto a Pasha en su vestido de porrista lanzando maldiciones en algún dialecto siberiano, porque se había puesto más pálido que de costumbre, en lugar de la típica cara confiada que uno esperaría de alguien que se va a enfrentar a Kenny.

— Más le vale que gane esto, o yo misma lo despellajaré y usaré su miserable piel para tapizar un sillón – gritó Pasha, regresando a un idioma más identificable.

— Vamos, es Kenny con el que va a pelear¿qué tanto puede llegar a costarle? – le aseguró Ian.

Justo a con esas misteriosas Leyes de Murphy que de dedican a volver nuestras tranquilas vidas en infiernos vivientes, Tala la tuvo más difícil en vencer a Kenny de lo que normalmente se esperaría. Lo patético que Kenny es, nadie lo tiene en duda, hasta dedicándose a pequeños discursos en defensa de la inútilidad de Tyson cuando debería estar rogando por su vida en vista de la tortura psicólogica que Tala le estaba propinando, y ni siquiera intentó un ataque serio, al menos al principio, sino que solo se dedicó a escapársele a Wolborg. Pero que Tala no haya podido rematarlo, es igual, si no es que más patético, y ni que decir de las reacciones desde cierto punto de gradería.

— Ese es mi Tala – dijo Pasha al principio, cuando Tala estaba dedicado a aplastar la miserable sanidad mental de Kenny, pero a medida que este ganaba confianza y Tala, por increíble que parezca, hasta retrocedía, cambió su frase por algo más parecido a - ¡DEJA DE SER TAN PATÉTICO Y LiQUIDALO DE UNA VEZ!

Pero la defensa de puro rebote no tenía efecto en Tala que estaba a punto de destruirlo, apurado por la amenaza de muerte y sufrimiento inminente, entregada por cierta rusa en minifalda desde la gradería. Ahí Kenny cambío de estrategia y decidió ir a completo ataque, lo que sorprendió a Tala, y enfureció a Pasha.

— ¿Pero que le pasa a ese? – Pasha parecía a punto de un ataque, que podría ser ocasionado por frustración ante la inútilidad de Tala o por sobredosis de fármacos, difícil de determinar con exactitud.

— Vamos Pasha – le dijo Suki, mientras realizaba despreocupadamente una rueda de carreta que causó otra de serie de hemorragias nasales entre los hombres – siempre supe que Kai es el mejor, deberías aceptarlo también.

— ¡Quédate tus opiniones, Minamoto! – gritó la otra, lanzándo un pompón, que impacto tan fuerte a un pobre baboso una diez líneas de asientos más atrás y salió disparado dos líneas más antes de caer inconsciente.

— Estamos agresivas hoy¿no es cierto? – siguió Asuka con tranquilidad.

— Oigan¿no es ese Tyson? – llamó Ian la atención a la parte alta de la gradería, donde un agitado Tyson estaba al fin haciendo acto de presencia.

— Y yo que creí que Kai tenía la exclusividad en entradas elegantemente tardías – exclamó Aki, levantando una ceja ante la llegada del capitán del BBA Revolution.

— Sí, pero esto ya no es elegante, es simplemente tarde, él no puede competir a estas alturas – le explicó Ian, que prefería hacer un acercamiento a la esforzada cara de Tala en su encuentro o a las pantorrilla de Suki, lo primero que tuviera en cuadro.

— ¿Entonces a qué vino? – Aki no le encontraba sentido llegar tarde cuando ya no había nada que ganar en ello.

— ¡Kenny, tú puedes! – gritó Tyson mientras bajaba las escaleras de la gradería junto a ellos.

— ¿Resuelve eso tu pregunta? – le preguntó Ian de modo burlón, cambiando de opinión y encuadrando a Tyson mientras bajaba.

— Patético, doblemente patético – apenas murmuró Aki, que justo cuando Tyson bajaba junto a ellos, aún corriendo y muy distraído para darse cuenta de junto a quién estaba, aprovechó y le puso la zancadilla, lanzando a Tyson los últimos escalones a rodar por el piso – Eso está mejor.

— Y mucho – estuvo de acuerdo Suki, que había detenido su show para ver el espectáculo de la escalera.

Pero de nada valió la agitada entrada de Tyson, Tala finalmente aplastó a Kenny, con su ataque congelante, que enfría a todos menos al equipo de gradería, demasiados acostumbrados a Rusia como para que una simple brisa los perturbe. Sin embargo, Kenny sí pudo ver el punto débil en el ataque de Wolborg, y pasó a informárselo a Daichi, mientras qua a nivel de suelo ya, Tyson era detenido por seguridad para que no interviniera en el juego.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! – exclamó Suki, viendo la detención de Tyson.

— Lo dice alguien que debe de haber sido arrestada al menos diez veces el año pasado – le reclamó incrédulo Akira.

— Sí, pero ahí fue un asunto de la polícia o alguna agencia internacional de ley, no un equipito de seguridad de cuarta clase – le respondió su cuñada, señalando con desdén, y es cierto, para alguien acostumbrado a irse a la pelea con la Interpol y cosas así, eso era nada.

Por su parte, Tala volvió a subir, esta vez para pelear con Dachi, y se veía aún más enojado, sería difícil decir si por que Kai lo tildó de patético en su encuentro contra Kenny (aunque lo hubiera sido), o porque Pasha, pese haber continuado en sus porras con Suki, se veía lista a empalarlo si arruinaba esto, y eso es mucha presión, sobretodo porque Pasha no perdona nunca.

Tala se embarcó en pelea contra Daichi, que al principio estaba con todas las de perder, el ruso no le dejaba ni un momento en paz, con esas lindas medias sonrisas, completamente sádicas que tiene de vez en cuando. Pero la diversión no le duró mucho, porque justo cuando se preparaba para rematar a Daichi con todo lo que tenía, este recordó el consejo de Kenny y atacó a Wolborg en medio de su embestida aérea, derrotándolo definitivamente.

— Bueno, supongo que no se gana siempre – comentó Akira, viendo la retirada del equipo hacia los camerinos, completamente imperturbables, pese a su derrota.

— ¡Oh, bien! A veces se gana, a veces se pierde – dijo Suki filosóficamente, mientras apagaba la música y guardaba las cosas.

— Te lo tomas muy bien considerando que Kai perdió – le recordó Ian.

— No me importa, Kai apareció y se veía muy guapo, eso es todo lo que me importa – sentenció ella.

— Supongo que sí¿tú que opinas Pasha? – preguntó Akira a la rusa, parada junto a su asiento. Pero ella no dijo ni palabra, solo emitió un sonido raro y se cayó hacia atrás, apenas sostenida por Ian que empezó a abanicarla.

— ¿Pasha¿Aún estas viva? – le iba preguntando el pequeño ruso.

— Supongo que al fin de acabó el efecto de tu bebida rara – comentó Suki, que se veía muy divertida pese al estado comatoso de Pasha, o tal vez sea precisamente por eso.

— Pues... la verdad, no me parece su efecto, tal vez sea solo la impresión – consideró Aki, dándo una bofeteadas suaves a las mejillas de Pasha.

— Ji, ji, como sea – comenzó Ian mientras se reía - No me gustaría ser Tala cuando ella despierte.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo XV¿Trina¿Cuál Trina?**

— Oh bien, ahora que terminamos por hoy bien podríamos irnos a ver a mi amor¿no? – dijo la chispeante Suki, que aún estaba rodeada de una nube de admiradores que en condiciones normales, una vez terminado el encuentro se habrían ido a cazar autógrafos, pero hoy, ni siquiera se les ocurría moverse, es más, es probable que ni siquiera hubieran visto el encuentro por ver sus piernas y las Pasha, y hablando de la rusa...

— No puedes irte así como así – reclamó Akira - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? – y señaló a la rusa, Ian, aun no dejaba de filmar todo el espectáculo, pero era medio útil al menos, para mantener a las manos curiosas de ciertos elementos masculinos de los alrededores lejos de ella.

Pasha no estaba realmente inconsciente, estaba con los ojos medio abiertos, y hablaba, pero eso no quiere decir que esté realmente bien, se la pasaba girando los ojos de modo raro y balbuceando sin sentido, de lo que único que se podía sacar eran palabras sueltas como "matar", "perdedores" y "reputación", definitivamente muy mala señal.

— No me mires a mí, yo no voy a cargarla – le respondió la japonesa.

— Y yo no puedo tampoco – respondió Ian rápidamente, haciendo notar su brazo roto, que hasta el momento aún no representaba impedimento de seguir filmando a la pandilla de locos.

— Así que todo queda en tus manos – dijo la sonriente Asuka, palmeando a Akira en las manos.

— Siempre yo... todo yo... – fue murmurando Akira, recogiendo a Pasha en brazos, esforzándose bastante para levantarla – Luego...puff... hay que sugerirle...puff... una dieta a Pasha.

— Uyyy... tengo eso en video, ya vas a ver cuando ella recupere la cordura... – le dijo Ian con una cara de maldad que mostraba los maléficos planes que tenía.

— Eso es **si** recupera la recupera la cordura – señaló Suki.

— Mmm... buen punto – concedió el ruso.

— Podemos irnos, no creo que mi espalda aguante mucho – les dijo Akira para sacarles de la tertulia mientras aún batallaba para sostener a Pasha.

— Bueno, bueno, vamos a ver a mi Kai – Suki se puso en camino – Ahh... Akira, ya que estás recogiendo las cosas, podrías traer el mini componente, los pompones y esas cosas.

Akira ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, solo le dirigió una mirada idéntica a las miradas "moléstame-y-muere" por las Kai es tan famoso.

— Yo lo hago, yo lo hago – cedió finalmente Suki, ni siquiera puede resistir las miradas mortales de la familia Hiwatari por mucho tiempo - ¿Han visto el último pompón?

— Creo que debe estar clavado en la cabeza de algún idiota, unas diez líneas detrás – le señaló Ian.

XP XP XP XP XP

Más allá de las patéticas y raras reconciliaciones que reconocidos equipos que no vale la pena mencionar, están teniendo en otras partes de los pasillos del estadio. Los Blitzkrieg Boys se regresaron al camerino sin decir siquiera palabra, aunque Spencer y Bryan intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas significativas, pero que de momento es imposible decidir si eran de diversión, preocupación, fanaticada estilo Ejército Rojo...

Llegaron al camerino aún sin decir palabra, especialmente Kai, que tenía un gesto de lo más difícil de explicar, era obvio que estaba más allá de su gesto irritable de costumbre, ahora se veía de verdad enojado, pero debe ser porque llegó a escuchar los comentarios que la mayor parte del resto de los equipos hacían de Pasha y Suki. Era obvio que habían seguido la misma tendencia de Enrique y ni siquiera mirado por encima de sus cuellos, porque nadie parecía reconocerlas, más allá de sus piernas; y las damas, en cuanto ven a sus coequiperos actuar así, normalmente solo hacen malos gestos y miran en otra dirección.

Por otra parte, lo único que Tala pudo hacer fue entrar sin decir la más mínima palabra, caminó casi como un zombi, aunque con la típica cara de tipo rudo al que no le afecta nada, y se sentó en un sillón. Y ahí fue donde se le quebró la imagen de tipo rudo...

— ¡Oh, Dios¡Oh, Dios! – empezó a gimotear y moverse en el sofá de un lado al otro.

— No seas tan infantil Tala – comenzó Spencer, porque Bryan estaba demasiado ocupado quebrándose de la risa – No es que sea la primera vez que pierdes, tu reputación no va a perderse así como así – entonces hizo una pausa y agregó – Claro que tenemos que tomar en cuenta que te **costó** vencer a ese enano de anteojos y te terminó venciendo un simio rojo hiperactivo, así que tal vez sí te afecte.

— ¡Oh, Dios¡Oh, Dios! – siguió chillando Tala sin prestarle atención, casi como si no hubiera mañana, aunque para él tal vez no lo haya.

— No es eso, Spence... – se las arregló Bryan para decir desde el punto del suelo en el que se revolcaba en medio de su ataque de risa.

— ¿Entonces que es? – preguntó el enorme ruso en voz alta, para ser respondido por el gimoteante pelirrojo.

— ¡Va a matarme¡Va a matarme! – su salmodia había cambiado un poco al menos – ¡Trina va a matarme!

— Eso es nuevo – dijo Bryan, levantado una ceja de modo suspicaz, dado que su risa había cesado - Mmmm... ¿Tala, quién es Trina?

— Uuhhh... pues... – pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera tratar de dar una respuesta, la puerta de los camerinos se abrió de un golpe, gracias a las poderosas patadas de Suki, que aún no descubre el fino arte de tocar la puerta con educación.

— ¡Ohhh, Kai! – chilló la muchacha de pelo violeta, aún ataviada en su minúsculo traje de porrista y saltando a los brazos de Kai en cuanto lo tuvo en rango de acción - ¡Te veías tan lindo ahí afuera¡Y la iluminación era perfecta, hasta destaca tu precioso cabello!

— Asuka, no me dejas respirar – trató de decir Kai, porque Suki no se había limitado a sus brazos, sino que de inmediato había subido a sujetarse de su cuello y empezar a jalarle el pelo para ilustrar su punto de que tan bonito tiene Kai el cabello, lo que por supuesto la convertía en la viva imagen de una mona y habría sido el chiste de la semana en las conversaciones de Bryan, Spencer e Ian de no ser porque lo que entró a continuación era más digno de mención.

— Mmm... ¿Tala, me podría ayudar un poco con tu noviecita? – ese era Aki, que había entrado poco después de Asuka, esforzándose mientras sostenía en sus brazos a la semicatatónica Pasha, y detrás de ellos Ian, que, aunque en este momento no tuviera un brazo roto, todavía le habrían hecho falta otros seis brazos para poder tener todas las cámaras que quería para recordar esta escena a posteridad.

— ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó de inmediato Spencer, aunque su preocupación no era demasiado convincente.

— Solo digamos que parece que Pasha toma demasiado mal las derrotas – informó Aki mientras acomodaba a la rusa los mejor que podía en el sillón más grande, para lo que ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle a Bryan que se moviera de ahí, de lo asombrado que estaba por la presente situación y sin embargo parecía mantener la ilusión de que todavía se podía poner mejor – Suerte que no estaba armada, dejó un herido grave con el pompón que arrojo...

— ¿En verdad? – Bryan adora estas noticias.

— Sí – siguió Aki – además de que Enrique requerirá cirugía reconstructiva para esa nariz.

— ¡Rayos¿Y me perdí todo eso? – Bryan parecía iniciar uno pucheros, algo completamente impropio de él, así que sería más una imitación de Aki, pero Ian intervino de inmediato.

— Siempre puedes acogerte al trato estándar de descarga de Internet por 1.50, 19.99 en la colección final en VHS, o 29.99 para DVD – y de paso le extendió la mano, como para recibir de una vez el pago.

Mientras todos estos eventos habían tomado lugar, Tala apenas había podido abandonar su estado de gimoteo, esquivar la incómoda pregunta sobre ese sospechoso nombre Trina que había empezado a balbucear, solo para quedar en estado perplejo por ver a la normalmente imponente, y atemorizante, Pasha, entrar al cuarto cargada en brazos del excéntrico Akira. Nuestro adorado pelirrojo ruso se acercó sin decir al palabra y se quedó viendo a Pasha, sin saber ni que hacer, y antes de que alguien siquiera se diera cuenta, se sentó junto a ella y empezó a abofetearla ligeramente.

— ¿Pasha¿Estás bien? – bien, sabemos que muchos de ustedes va a pensar que en este momento debería tener una cara de abatimiento y un tono de voz que rompe el corazón, pero debemos recordar que este es Tala, y solo ver a Pasha en estado catatónico no es suficiente para verlo romperse, preocuparse sí, pero romperse no; lo único era mostrar cierto grado de incertidumbre en la voz, pero al resto debe de ser normal, hay que mantener cierta dignidad. Cuando pasaron los minutos, y hasta Ian empezó a sacar la cámara, Tala se fue preocupando más y más por la salud de Pasha, porque esta seguía aparentemente despierta, pero balbuceante y sin reaccionar, y eso se le fue notando más en la voz – ¡Pasha, despierta¿Trina, que te pasa?

— ¡Ahí est�¡Conque Pasha es la tal Trina! – dijo Bryan, tronando los dedos, ante la súbita revelación.

— Tantos años de conocerla y yo no sabía que se llamaba así... o que alguien le tenía ese nombre también – dijo Ian por su parte, usando un tono astuto para referirse al hecho de que solo Tala y nadie más había usado semejante nombre con la peligrosa, y actualmente fue de sí, rusa.

— ¿O sea que ustedes no sabían que el nombre completo de ella es Pashanka Ekaterina Larinovitch Bazdehieff? Creí que era cosa común – le dijo Aki, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bueno, no todos los presentes tenemos la posibilidad o el gusto de andar revisando los archivos secretos de personal del abuelo para ver que oscuros secretos aprendemos de las demás personas – le respondió Kai con tono sarcástico y seriedad, un poco perdida por tener todavía a Suki pegada como una mona.

— Heeyy... todos necesitamos pasatiempos – se excuso su hermano.

— ¡Trina¡Respóndeme! – Tala seguía sin darse cuenta de su desliz, o de cualquier otra cosa, porque seguía tratando de despertar a Trina... perdón, Pasha, ahora ya casi de un modo desesperado, hasta que...

— Tala – apenas se escuchó el murmullo de la rusa, que volvió a mirarlo con ojos más centrados y sin los balbuceos sin sentido.

— Sí, Trina, soy yo – el ruso se escuchaba más tranquilo, pero seguía agarrado de una de las largas, blancas, delicadas, y sin embargo fuertes manos de Pasha.

— Tala... – dijo ella, haciendo una pausa como para tratar de tomar aire.

— Sí, Pasha... – le respondió él ansioso.

— Yo... – dijo con débil voz, y.. ¡AHHH... – con una fuerza y una furia que no tenía un segundo atrás, Pasha saltó encima de Tala, arrojándolos a los dos al piso, donde ella quedó sentada en su pecho, colocó las manos en su cuellos y comenzó a asfixiarlo y golpearlo contra el suelo a un tiempo - �¿Qué demonios estabas pensando! De todas las idioteces que se te pudieron haber ocurrido¿cómo rayos te dejas dar pelea por el ratón de biblioteca¡Y encima de todo te derrota el monillo ese...!

— A mí me parece que volvió a lo normal – comentó Bryan por sobre todo el barullo, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento luego de dedicarme por años a ustedes¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer? - siguió la rusa golpeando a Tala contra el suelo - Tengo un ascenso que proteger aquí¿sabes¡Un ascenso¿Sabes lo difícil que es convertirse en vicepresidente para Europa Oriental de Seguridad de la Corporación antes de cumplir 18 años?

— Un poco de ayuda aquí... – pudo gruñir Tala entre la falta de oxígeno.

— Estoy ocupado, lo siento – le respondió Ian, que no se perdía ni un movimiento con la cámara.

Pero no le hizo falta ayuda, justo en medio de su tirada sobre como perder no es bueno para los ascensos laborales cuando se tiene un jefe como Voltaire, y como ella no quiere acabar en un gulag como Boris, mientras a un tiempo trataba de matar a Tala, al parecer el efecto del extraño conjunto químico que le había dado Akira se terminó. Ella solo profirió una mezcla de quejido y gruñido y cayó completamente inconsciente encima de Tala, y una posición por demás indecorosa con esa minifalda de porrista que aún estaba usando, provocando casi una hemorragia nasal en Spencer.

— Una hora, interesante – fue lo único que dijo Akira, revisando su reloj – Tengo que mejorar esa fórmula.

— ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra moverte! – le ordenó Ian a Tala, entrando en una fase de filmar todo, y aún necesitaba más cámaras – Rápido, Bryan, pásame la cámara nueva.

—¿Cuál¿Esta? – le señaló el de pelo gris, tomando una de las tantas cámaras en paquetes.

— No, otra – le dijo, mientras seguía filmando, y el pobre Tala no sabía ni que hacer.

— ¿Esta? – intentó de nuevo Bryan sin mucho entusiasmo, porque quería prestarle más atención a la escena en el suelo.

— No, la nueva – insistió el pequeñito, mientras seguía con lo suyo y Tala progresivamente más abochornado por todo esto.

— ¿Esa? – Bryan sonaba cada vez más aburrido.

— Esa la compre ayer, es la que compré hoy – siguió Ian, pero finalmente vio lo que quería - ¡Esa! – cogió la susodicha cámara, que quién sabe que rara característica tenía y se lanzó a filmar, de una vez dirigiéndose al área más incómoda de la situación, abajo.

— Con gusto – le respondió Bryan con voz neutra, y sin embargo, sarcástica.

— ¡Suficiente! – el ángulo que iba a tomar Ian fue suficiente para sacar a Tala de su congelamiento temporal, evidentemente inducido por la vergüenza de tener a Pasha encima suyo en una de las posiciones más embarazosas concebidas por el hombre. Se levantó finalmente, pero eso hizo que la inconsciente rusa encima suyo se deslizara hacia atrás y él tuviera que sostenerla por la espalda, quedando en otra de las posiciones vergonzosas, con las piernas abiertas, justo sobre su regazo. Spencer se fue definitivamente en hemorragia nasal, Bryan no pudo ni reír, solo se quedó de boca abierta; Kai tuvo la decencia de cerrar los ojos mientras que Akira y Asuka se llevaban todo el espectáculo desde primera fila, uno más entretenido que el otro, evidentemente, e Ian... bueno, digamos que sus clientes tendrán que desembolsar mucho por esto.

Tala se pudo incorporar, se reacomodó a Pasha en los brazos para conseguir una posición más decorosa, y la volvió a poner en el sillón.

— Oohhhh... y ahora que se estaba poniendo interesante... – se quejó Asuka.

Ni siquiera hace falta relatar la odisea que siguió a continuación, evidentemente Pasha y Suki no podían salir a la calle vestidas de ese modo, eso no significa un problema para la japonesa, porque puede pararse en sus buenos dos pies para arreglarse, pero el caso no aplica para Pasha, y como es obvio, hay emociones divididas al llegar el momento de poner en la mesa quién tiene que cambiarle la ropa a ella.

— Tu hazlo – comenzó Bryan – es tu novia después de todo.

— Y así tienen ocasión de terminar lo que comenzaron en el piso – agregó Akira.

— Ustedes dos están buscando que los maten – murmuró Tala, al que todo el incidente anterior había sacado de su estado de apático padecimiento para regresarlo al de rencoroso homicida, y estaba listo para descargarse en alguien.

— ¡Qué delicado! – siguió Bryan en su comentario – Si no quieres, estoy seguro de que Spencer estaría feliz de sustituirte en tan difícil misión.

— ¿Yo qué? – Spencer estaba un poco fuera de la conversación, por estar en el baño, poniendo papel higiénico en su nariz para evitar el sangrado nasal.

— Nada – le respondió Bryan de modo hastiado, pero pensándolo mejor y cambiando a una voz melosa y completamente fuera de personaje, dijo - Solo que ya que Tala parece negarse, tu deberías quitarle a Pasha su uniforme de porrista y ponerle su apretada ropa de cuero negro de nuevo.

— Ohh... perdón – fue lo único que pudo responderle el enorme Spencer mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y corría a tratar de detener la hemorragia que le había comenzado de nuevo.

— Me encanta cuando se pone así – Bryan tenía puesta su mejor sonrisa demoníaca.

— Hmmgg... ¿Podríamos enfocarnos en el problema presente, por favor? – dijo Akira, atrayendo de nuevo atención al "problema" entre manos.

— No me importa quién sea, yo quiero la exclusiva – se metió Ian, preparando la cámara.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses – le advirtió Tala.

— Heyy... tu eres el que vive diciendo que ustedes dos no son nada, así que cualquiera puede tomar parte en este asunto – esa es la manera más vulgar de dejar ver su punto de vista.

— Me temo – vean lo raro que esto, que hasta Suki alejó su atención de Kai para escuchar la conversación, y por más que pelee con Pasha, existe la hermandad femenina, y hay que intervenir – que por el bien de sus cuellos y de mi sentido de la confraternidad...

— ¿Sabes lo que esa palabra significa? – le preguntó Bryan poco convencido.

— ¡Cállate antes de que te golpee con un diccionario, fenómeno! – le calló ella, y continuó con lo suyo – Voy a tener que hacer yo esto, yo la visto.

— Uuuu... van a tener que pagarme mucho por esto – dijo Ian, frotándose las manos y pensando en dinero.

— Olvídalo Ian – esta vez, por raro que parezca, el que habló fue Kai, y normalmente nadie contradice a Kai.

— Mmmm... Bueno, me conformaré con lo de temprano – Ian procedió a sentarse con su computadora y empezar a editar sus videos, entonces se le ocurrió una idea muy mala y murmuró – Pero antes, es hora de otra pequeña muestra gratis vía correo electrónico.

— Tala, lleva a Pasha a uno de los camerinos vacíos, ahí Asuka le cambiará la ropa – comenzó Kai, que cuando Pasha está fuera de línea y Tala ofuscado, es el encargado de tomar control de este equipo de locos.

— ¿Te he dicho lo lindo que eres cuando te pones al mando de las cosas? – comenzó Asuka con ojos de vaca.

— No, me parece que no – le respondió con el tono más neutro y serio que tenía – Como sea, Akira, tú llama al transporte, que nos espere en la entrada con el motor encendido, es mejor evitar que nos vean mucho, la prensa debe de estar pululando por ahí.

— Paparazzis, que lindo – les respondió el hermano con sarcasmo, mientras iba a buscar el teléfono.

— Bryan, tu llama al hotel, diles que entraremos por la entrada trasera y que queremos tránsito libre hasta las habitaciones, sin excusas – siguió Kai.

— Mmmm... ¿queremos discreción hoy, ehhh? – comentó, mientras buscaba el número de su hotel y recordaba en cuales cuartos estaban alojados.

— Akira – esta vez se dirigió a su hermano, aún con el mismo tono impersonal - llama a la rama local de la Corporación, identifícate y diles que tenemos un código negro y que ocupamos transporte rápido y sin preguntas a España, a primera hora de la mañana, no importa cómo.

— ¿Cómo¿Otra vez transporte de carga militar¡Estoy harta de viajar sin clase! – se quejó Asuka, pateando en el piso.

— Para que sepas, Asuka – comenzó Kai, en ese tono tan especial de condescendencia que solo usa con ella – Tenemos a un sospechoso elemento de la alta seguridad corporativa, como ya sabes nuestra empresa no tiene una muy buena fama, completamente inconsciente y bajo el efecto de quién sabe que extraña droga, y no sabemos cuando va a despertar...

— Les advertí que era experimental – se defendió de una vez Akira, desde la esquina donde estaba hablando por teléfono.

— En cualquier caso – continuó Kai, tratando de ignorar las interrupciones de su hermano - ningún aeropuerto del mundo nos dejará salir de modo tranquilo, sin arrestos o pruebas, así que mejor salimos al modo Hiwatari...

— O sea, como terroristas urbanos – siguió Aki desde su esquina.

— ¡Tú sigue con lo tuyo, Akira! – le gritó Kai finalmente.

— Ok, ok, no hay que ponerse sensibles – respondió el otro con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y yo que hago? – preguntó Spencer, saliendo del baño, con más tapones en la nariz.

— Tu empacas la ropa interior de Pasha – le dijo Bryan, aprovechando la ocasión.

Spencer ni dijo nada, solo volvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe mientras la sangre volvía a salir y manchar un poco el piso, bueno es que trajo un cambio de ropa por cualquier emergencia, como un encuentro demasiado rudo.

— De paso – finalizó Kai con sus ordenes - pide una bolsa de sangre para transfusiones, creo que Spencer la va a ocupar.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo XVI: Regresando a las viejas mañas**

La salida de Italia fue otra de esas pequeñas aventuras que son dignas que películas de espías. Pudieron salir del beyestadio sin ser vistos, pero para ello casi tuvieron que hacerse lanzados dentro del autobús, misión algo difícil con todo el equipo de cámaras de Ian, que para su suerte, por su brazo no puede cargarlas, agregado a eso los cambios de ropa de todo el mundo y la inconsciente Pasha, que Tala decidió seguir cargando; Kai y Aki no iban a hacerlo, no confiaba en que Bryan no jugara de gracioso, y es probable que Spencer empezara a desangrarse sobre ella de nuevo. Su chofer debió de violar unas cuantas leyes de tránsito al sacarlos del estacionamiento en su manía de conducción estilo rally, y de seguro llamó más la atención por eso que por los pasajeros que llevaba, pero finalmente los llevó al callejón de atrás del hotel, donde entraron por el área de lavanderías.

La prensa estaba rondando por ahí, deseosa de una entrevista con los Blitzkrieg Boys sobre tan peculiares resultados de su parte y los comentarios al respecto ("¡Perdieron por Dios Santo!"), y como todos sabemos que lo último que estos muchachos son en público es ser conversadores, decidieron evitarlos de un modo bastante poco ortodoxo. Ya que estaban en las lavanderías, vistieron a los menos conocidos en público, o sea Suki, Aki e Ian, de encargados de lavandería, y los demás se escondieron en tres carros de ropa. Evidentemente ninguno de los tres disfrazados estaba muy contento con esto, pero a los demás tampoco les gusta meterse entre la ropa sucia, así que están pares; la que costó convencer más fue a Asuka, pero la filosa lengua de Bryan pudo hacerla creer que esto de seguro le ganaría un beso de Kai antes de que terminara el día.

Por fin llegaron a los cuartos, esquivando a cuanta prensa se le puso por delante, y aunque alguien por poco llega a confundir a Aki con Kai, sus ojos expresivos, su sonrisa y falta de pintura facial son bastantes como para descartarlo de inmediato. Cada cual se metió en su habitación, y por el resto de la noche, solo comida por servicio a cuarto, lo que enojaría mucho a Voltaire cuando vea las cuentas, de no ser porque tiene cosas peores que preocuparse.

Esa misma mañana, mientras estaba en el tibio norte de Australia, tratando de relajarse y de ignorar por completo lo que pasaba en la bota italiana, su asistente personal le pasó la pantalla portátil de tacto para que revisara su correo electrónico de la mañana, y sin fijarse siquiera en el remitente, abrió su correo con un archivo adjunto de video. Siguiente parada, sala de emergencias.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Para el día siguiente, la salida fue variada ligeramente, la prensa seguía dando vueltas, y los demás equipos estaban dando unas cuantas declaraciones enfrente del hotel antes de salir para el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que debía salir en unas tres horas con rumbo a Madrid. Pero todas sus conversaciones pararon cuando el sonido de pesadas aspas llenó el aire, todos voltearon arriba y vieron uno de esos enormes helicópteros de combate negro portando la insignia de la Corporación Hiwatari, por los que se hicieron famosas las entradas de Boris, aterrizar en el techo del hotel.

— Tengo que admitirlo Kai – gritó Suki por encima del ruido de las aspas mientras llegaban al techo y se preparaban a salir – Pese a arrastrarnos por medio mundo en feos aviones de carga, al menos parte del viaje se hace con estilo.

Mientras los botones acomodaban las maletas lo más rápido que podían en el interior, agachados para evitar ser decapitados por las aspas, que por orden de Kai no serían apagadas para permitir una fácil escapada de ser necesario, Tala se acomodó también dentro, se había convertido en el cargador oficial de Pasha, que seguía sin despertar, así que debía asegurarse que viajasen cómodos. Finalmente, ni 10 minutos después de aterrizar, estaban listos para salir de nuevo, directo a España; esquivando por segundos la llegada de molestos reporteros.

— De verdad podemos llegar a España en este chunche – se preguntó Aki, medio atemorizado de tener que viajar tales distancias en tal forma de transporte.

— Es un helicóptero de carga militar – le explicó Ian por el micrófono, ya que el ruido no dejaba oír – podemos llegar tan lejos como queramos, al menos dentro de Europa.

— Y lo peor que puede pasar es que nos quedemos sin gasolina o se descompone el rotor, cayendo a una muerte violenta y sanguinario en alguno de los pasos por los Alpes – esa es la manera tan especial de Bryan de alegrarnos la mañana.

— Eso me hace sentir tan bien – le respondió Aki con sarcasmo.

— Ahhh... todo por hacer mi buena obra del día – Bryan seguía con ese cinismo tan especial de él.

— ¿Cómo está el itinerario del día? – preguntó Spencer, pero la que suele manejar esos temas es Pasha, así que nadie le pudo responder de inmediato, solo se quedaron viendo unos a los otros por un raro, hasta que finalmente, Ian buscó entre las bolsas del suelo y pudo encontrar el maletín de viaje de Pasha, sacó la palm pad y revisó.

— De acuerdo a lo que nuestra bella durmiente tiene aquí – fue leyendo el pequeñín - tenemos todo el día de hoy y de mañana libres, es hasta pasado mañana que se dan los encuentros, en nuestro caso, será contra el PPB All Starz.

— O sea – consideró Bryan, llevándose los dedos a la barbilla - que podemos irnos de juerga esta noche y vivir las consecuencias hasta mañana.

— Eso me suena a no estrenar el día de hoy – respondió Kai, ojeándolo con desaprobación.

— No seas tan amargado Kai – le dijo Bryan – te pones mucho más agradable cuando bebes un poco, y hace tiempo que no vamos de fiesta, o al menos no en verdadera fiesta rusa.

— Me permito recordarte que la gente siempre tiene que salir en camilla de una verdadera fiesta de tragos rusa – le señaló esta vez Tala.

— No es cierto, ustedes no salen en camilla, solamente se ponen a bailar la polka en las mesas – recordó Ian, acariciando la cámara mientras lo pensaba.

— Y yo quiero bailar la polka con Kai en una mesa – intervino de pronto Asuka, pegando un brinco.

— Asuka, quédate sentada, si te caes por una puerta yo no voy a ir a buscarte – dijo Kai, pero tenía cara más bien de querer lanzarla por la puerta, antes de tener que esperar a que se cayera ella sola.

— ¡Oh, mi Kai! – siguió ella – Siempre preocupándose de mi bienestar. ¿No es romántico?

— Además – Tala estaba listo a dejar salir un poco más de su punto de vista, y de su mal humor, que hoy estaba como para echar chispas - Pasha está inconsciente, en caso de que no lo hayan notado, bajo el efecto de alguna rara droga, no podemos solo ir de fiesta y dejarla por ahí abandonada.

— Uuuuyyyyy... – Ian se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto – Tala está preocupado por Trina – especial énfasis en ese nombre - ¡qué lindo!

— Eso no es completamente cierto – esta vez es Akira en la conversación, y con voz se completa eminencia médica, que de verdad aparenta saber de lo que está hablando, comenzó – Ella no está bajo el efecto de mi fórmula, eso se agotó cuando se desmayó de nuevo, ahora está bajo el efecto de un extremo cansancio inducido por una alta actividad física, que fue matar a golpes a media gradería y casi a Tala, y el efecto alcohólico que aún no le pasa bien.

— Eso quiere decir que... – ahora Tala estaba confundido.

— Que una vez que ha dormido 16 horas – continuó el joven Hiwatari, revisando su reloj - creo que ella debe de despertar finalmente justo...

— Uuummm... mi cabeza – se escuchó cierta quejosa y acentuada voz.

— ...ahora – finalizó Akira con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Pasha¿estás bien? – Tala sonaba de nuevo preocupado, mientras ayudaba a Pasha a incorporarse de la posición donde estaba durmiendo sobre su regazo, a una sentada en el asiento de al lado.

— Mmm... eso creo... Necesito una aspirina – se quejó ella, haciendo círculos en su sien para aliviar el dolor - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— En resumen – las peores palabras que pueden salir de la boca de Ian – debido a tu estado de resaca, Akira te drogó para que te mantuvieras de pie, luego entraste en un estado de furia homicida porque el equipo perdió en contra del BBA Revolution, mataste a media gradería, intentaste lo mismo con Tala, pero te desmayaste encima de él, lo que me permitió conservarlos a la posteridad manteniendo las posiciones de implicación sexual más indecorosas que se pueden imaginar...

— �¿QUEEEEEEEEEE! –y ustedes creían que los chillidos de Asuka podían alcanzar altos tonos, esperen a oír los de Pasha.

— Y espero – siguió Ian como si no hubiera oído el chillido que puso oídos a sangrar - que cuando ustedes dos decidan filmar un video porno, me tengan en consideración como su director.

— Ian, nadie quiere oír eso – le dijo Tala entre dientes, y dirigiéndole una mirada homicida, muy superada por la que Pasha tenía en este momento.

— Tala... – gruñó ella, como señal para que todos los pobres diablos se pongan a temblar de miedo.

— Sí... – le respondió el pelirrojo con voz dudosa.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que ustedes perdieron? – verdad que creían ella estaba enojada por otra cosa, pues no, es por eso otro.

— Mmmm... puedo explicarlo – le respondió Tala, encogiéndose un poco mientras buscaba inútilmente un sitio para esconderse.

— Más vale que sea una **MUUUUYYYY** buena explicación – Tala empezaba a considerar que eso de caer del helicóptero, tal vez no fuera tan mala idea después de todo.

Nuevamente los Blitzkrieg Boys le ganaron a los demás equipos por horas en su arribo a Madrid (**N/A: **Suponemos que esos encuentros fueron en Madrid, pero quién sabe) así que pudieron pescar los mejores cuartos y dejar plantadas unas cuantas sorpresas en los cuartos de los demás equipos, nada especial, solo pequeños detalles como picante en el champú, clavos en las camas, llamar a la operadora del hotel y pedir llamada de despertador a las 3 de la mañana o serruchar las vigas de soporte del cuarto, nada nuevo.

Tala la tuvo un poco difícil, porque Pasha, recién despertada de tremenda resaca, inducción de drogas sospechosas y desmayo, no estaba en las mejores condiciones del mundo, podía andar y todo, pero aún así ocupó un poco de ayuda para bajarse del helicóptero, claro que eso no impedía que mientras él la ayudaba ella estaba tratando de hacerle una llave de lucha libre y dejarlo sin oxígeno, aparentemente, pese a todas las excusas, explicaciones e intervenciones de los demás, aún estaba bastante descontenta respecto a ese resultado de Roma. Ya una vez todos acomodados y las trampas en su sitio, se reunieron en uno de los cuartos, al parecer en reunión de estrategia.

— De acuerdo. Tras haber pasado por 16 horas inconsciente o olvidar todo lo que pasó antes de eso – comenzó la rusa, lanzando una mirada mortal a Tala y Akira – voy a tener que esforzarme por ponerlos a punto nuevamente para ver si no hacemos el ridículo esta vez.

— No crees que estás siendo un poco drástica – dijo Spencer – solo fue un encuentro.

— ¿Un encuentro¿Solo un encuentro? – Pasha le cuadró los ojos y dejó bien claro que el que la contradijera se buscaba que lo matara sin pensarlo dos veces - Me permito recordarte que fue **solo un **encuentro, lo que le costó el empleo a mi predecesor¡yo no voy a cometer el mismo error si quiero ser vicepresidente!

— ¡Uuhhh... qué dramática! – murmuró Bryan.

— ¿Dijiste algo Bryan? – le dijo ella secamente.

— No, nada – se defendió el de inmediato.

— A la siguiente persona – amenazó la rusa, levantándose de su silla – que se atreva a decir otra cosa que implique perder un encuentro lo voy... lo voy a... – y cae de nuevo, aparentemente el efecto de tanto alcohol, drogas raras y viajes en helicóptero no se le han pasado todavía, y Tala tuvo que sujetarla nuevamente y llevarla hasta su silla.

— Creo que aún no estás muy bien – comentó Akira.

— ¿Y de quién será la culpa de eso? – le espetó ella.

— Yo sé lo que ocupas, Trinita... – le dijo Ian, mientras le palmeaba la mano.

— ¿Cómo es que me llamaste? – le preguntó ella, pero con los ojos puestos que Tala, que hizo lo mejor que pudo para esconderse tras Kai y Spencer.

— Olvídalo, olvídalo – le dijo el pequeño como si nada – solo quería sugerir que lo que ocupas es salir a tomar unos tragos.

— Me permito recordarte que tomar "unos" tragos es lo que me tiene así en primer lugar – le respondió ella mientras buscaba una aspirina en su bolso de viaje.

— Precisamente, no nada mejor que toma un trago para sacarse la resaca – le dijo Ian con voz melosa y mirada que según él era inocente.

— Por algún motivo, eso falla en mi lógica – le respondió Pasha, tragando su aspirina de un golpe y en seco¡qué salvaje!

— No importa, solo cámbiate, salimos en dos horas – esta vez fue Akira, que estaba en actitud conspiratoria con el resto de sus maléficos compañeros para convencer a Pasha, todos excepto Tala y Kai, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que deberían practicar para el encuentro, pero no son algo tan inamovible como para que en labor entre Bryan y Asuka no puedan convencerlos.

— ¿A donde vamos? – preguntó ella, cediendo finalmente a la presión de semejante montón de fiesteros locos

— Es una sorpresa – le respondió Suki con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que hacen que los pobres que la conocen sientan escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

— Otra frase famosa que siempre acaba mal – murmuró Pasha.

XP XP XP XP XP

Apenas eran las 8 de la noche, hora de Madrid, cuando, por más raro que fuera, todo el equipo de los Blitzkrieg Boys, con agregado de metiches, llegaron a uno de los clubes de moda más apetecido de toda Europa (**N/A: **No sabemos cuál es la hora normal de comenzar la fiesta en España, pero por aquí, las 8 de la noche es buena hora para eso) El susodicho club, que había sido inaugurado hacía menos de 6 meses por un reconocido promotor europeo que recién acababa de una temporada en América, debía tener una fila de entrada que superaba los 200 metros, y unos guardas en la entrada que más parecían gorilas; evidentemente nuestros amados protagonistas no tienen reservación ni mucho menos, pero tampoco tienen la paciencia para colocarse en el extremo de una fila de dos manzanas, así que deberán recurrir a la típica entrada Minamoto.

— Mmm... "Degenery", ese título me parece conocido – dijo Kai, fijándose en el brillante letrero de neón a un lado, nuevamente su energética prometida se las había arreglado para vestirlo a su modo, con camisa de seda negra y todo lo demás.

— ¡Ahh... qué importa, clubes son clubes – exclamó Asuka, que con su corto vestido de satín violeta y tacón aguja, recién comprados en salida relámpago hacia dos horas, porque ella **no** repite la ropa para ir a un club; se abrió camino a empellones entre la multitud, seguida de los demás, todos también con ropas distintas a las de costumbre, pero tampoco tanto, porque la moda estilo militar siempre puede usarse de noche, así que el metal, cuero, y gran cantidad de cierres siguen presentes por ahí. Pasha era la principal excepción, que había pero seguía en su estilo, con altas botas, que le llegaban a medio muslo, una diminuta falta que era apenas más grande que una faja, abrigo largo, todo de cuero negro, agregado a los tradicionales accesorios de metal en cabello, manos, cuellos y demás.

— Un momento señorita – dijo uno de los enormes gorilas, digo, guardias, que estaban en la puerta, parando en seco el decidido avance de Asuka y con pesada y potente voz agregó – Usted y sus amiguitos tienen que ir al final de la fila.

— Perdoooon... – le respondió ella en voz rebelde, ojeándolo de arriba abajo y torciéndole los ojos.

— No puede pasar – agregó el otro enorme guardia, dando una mirada de desprecio a toda la partida que la seguía, aparentemente el equipo ruso tenía en su opinión muy mala pinta para entrar.

— Deberemos hacer algo al respecto entonces – dijo ella, y en uno de sus tradicionales movimientos, dio un salto en aire y le dio una patada en la cabeza al primer guardia que se atrevió a pararla, lanzándolo unos cinco metros hacia atrás, completamente inconsciente.

— ¡Qué rayos! – exclamó el segundo guardia, pero ese había sido frenado de pronto por Pasha, que se puso en su camino, este fue a moverla de un manotazo, pero ella le agarró la mano, y en un movimiento de aikido, lo hizo girar en el aire y caer al suelo, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Cuando el pobre se fue a levantar, fue el turno de Spencer de agarrarlo del brazo de nuevo de arrojarlo por el aire, para caer encima de su compañero de desgracias.

— ¡Esto de verdad es divertido! – exclamó el rubio - ¿Por qué nunca lo habíamos hecho?

— ¡Un momento! – de inmediato llegaron unos cinco guardas más, todos también con sus buenos dos metros de altura y cuerpo de fisiculturistas.

— ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta? – le dijo Ian a Spencer, mientras consideraba si debían empezar a desenfundar el armamento.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó una voz más débil, con marcado acento inglés, todos voltearon a ver mientras un estrafalario hombre de cabello rubio brillante, evidentemente teñido, entraba, engalanado en un traje entero rojo – ¿Señorita Minamoto¿Señores Hiwatari? – exclamó en sorpresa, fijándose en los aparentes intrusos que le habían noqueado sin problema a dos de sus guardias.

— ¡Saint-John! – dijo ella en sorpresa, fijándose en el personaje recién entrado, que efectivamente era el extravagante inglés que hasta hace poco poseía en la ciudad de Miami el club Decay, obligado a cerrar por motivo de desastre natural, o sea, la imponente fuerza de la naturaleza que significa tener una pelea entre Pasha y Asuka en plena pista de baile.

— Señorita Asuka, que placer verla – se acercó Saint-John, y para sorpresa de sus guardias, se saludó de beso con Suki y empezaron conversación como si los dos enormes cuerpos inconscientes en la acera fueran cosa de costumbre.

— Vinimos a pasar una noche de fiesta – le dijo ella, señalando a toda su comitiva detrás, no falló a la vista de él quienes conformaban a tan nutrido grupo, la mayoría de ellos le habían noqueado guardias o destruido clubes en más de una ocasión, y las peleas entre Pasha y Asuka no eran legendarias entre las aseguradoras sin motivo.

— Mmm... mi queridísima señorita Asuka¿está segura de que no habrá problema? – le preguntó él nerviosa.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que somos una molestia para ti? – le preguntó Suki con voz retadora.

— No, no, por supuesto que no – se defendió, considerando si sería buen momento para esconderse tras uno de sus guardaespaldas.

— Entonces pasemos – le dijo ella, transformando su ceño retador en una encantadora sonrisa completamente sin esfuerzo.

— Por supuesto, síganme por favor – le dijo Saint-John – Les tengo mi mejor mesa, exclusamente a ustedes.

XD XD XD XD XD

Como todos ustedes saben, las fiestas de Suki nunca son tan tranquilas como uno desearía, al menos como el anfitrión desearía, porque todos los demás las encuentran de los más entretenidas, al menos hasta que pierden un diente. Todos lo muchachos bebieron y se entretuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche, y para sorpresa de Saint-John, que estaba vigilando para ver cuando llamar a su seguro y cobrar de nuevo por perdida completa del local, Pasha y Asuka no se estaban matando; no estaban a besitos tampoco, pero al menos no se estaban disparando una a la otra.

La fiesta siguió hasta como a las dos de la mañana, para ese punto, había suficientes botellas de licor vacías en la mesa como para ser muestras del paso del completo Ejercito Rojo; Pasha empezaba a ver todo borroso de nuevo, como muestra de que cuando aún se está en resaca, no se deben beber dos botellas completas de ron con cola y varios martines. Suki había tenido su buena tanda de daiquiris de banana y el equivalente a dos litros en otros cócteles exóticos, mientras que los demás, podían dar ejemplo en como desaparecer una licorera completa, tanto en tamaño como en diversidad. Para cierto punto, era poco probable que alguno se parara pronto, los que menos habían bebido eran Tala y Kai, que tenían la constante presencia de Ian para recordarse que emborracharse y bailar la polka en la mesa no era opción durante este campeonato, al menos hasta que los engañaran para lo contrario, Akira había bebido tanto, si no más que los demás, pero no parecía hacerle efecto.

— Te lo digo – hablaba Asuka con Bryan, ya arrastrado la lengua y esforzándose para no caerse de la silla - no hay manera que... que... ¿de qué estaba hablando?

— Ni siquiera se de que has estado hablando en toda la noche – le respondió el otro, que aunque menos afectado, también se veía con los ojos más rojos que tomates, y una tendencia a pasarse al ruso en media conversación.

— ¿Entonces por qué demonios estás hablando conmigo? – le preguntó ella entre molesta y enferma, todo ese alcohol y maní empezaba a asentársele muy mal en el estómago.

— No sé... – le respondió el ruso de pelo gris, y más desorientado que nunca, miró alrededor hasta encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando, casi arrastrándose debajo de la mesa – Ian¿por qué hablo con ella?

— Para distraerla... – le respondió el otro, que se estaba bajando de un golpe una sangría española.

— ¿Distraerla de qué? – le preguntó Bryan, al que esa respuesta había dejado aún más confundido, pero que a Suki había despertado bastante, sabe cuando una conspiración se está revelando.

— De eso... – le respondió con simpleza Ian, señalando unas mesas más a la derecha, donde estaban Kai y Tala, que sus respectivas acompañantes ni siquiera habían notado que no estaban con ellas, y que estaban rodeados de una enorme cantidad de fanáticas en escasas ropas, cada una de ella bastante coquetas y pidiéndoles autógrafos, pero que se los firmaran en los sitios más improbables concebibles, para dar el ejemplo, una de ellas quería que hasta le personalizaron el trabajo "frontal" que le había hecho el cirujano plástico.

— Pasha... – gruñó Suki, a la que parecía que todo el licor no le había ni hecho efecto mientras se levantaba de la silla y calculaba sus acciones.

— Si... – le respondió la rusa, que también se había llevado oído a la conversación y acontecimientos de la mesa cercana y estaba lista a demostrar porqué a los 17 podía ser declarada arma mortal.

— ¿Me acompañas? – le dijo la japonesa con aparente simpatía, pero el tono mortal en el fondo de la voz no se quitaba con nada, y era señal inevitable de Ian para empezar a filmar de nuevo.

— Con gusto – le respondió ella, juntas se dirigieron a la otra mesa, y en resumen, todo el infierno se desató, mechas arrancadas de raíz, gritos, sillas voladoras o pobres idiotas voladoras, patadas, dientes y sangre, escenario estándar en las confabulaciones Pasha/Asuka, esto era la inevitable señal al pobre de Saint-John de que una nueva mudanza estaba a la orden del día.

— ¿Seguros Mediterráneo? – dijo con resignación mientras hablaba por su exclusivo teléfono celular - Tengo una póliza por desastres y perdidas totales que cobrar...


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo XVII: Mejor que un truco de magia**

La adorable noche de nuestros héroes (o antihéroes) terminó tan bien como cabría esperarse, con policías redadas y todo lo demás. El grupo de fans que tan descaradamente estaban haciendo ruedo alrededor de Tala y Kai fueron las que se llevaron la peor parte, de acuerdo a reportes de los paramédicos serían necesarias varias cirugías reconstructivas para siquiera volver a parecer seres humanos en lugar de enormes masas de carne amorfa. Saint-Jonh ciertamente va a hacer que su compañía seguros lamente haber firmado con él, porque con todas las mesas y luces destrozadas en el salón principal, seguros médicos para los guardias de seguridad y unas explosiones menores en las cocinas, esto ya no era para declararse con pérdidas totales sino para ser declarada área de desastre por el gobierno.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys, tan frescos como son ellos, se limitaron a recoger a Pasha y Asuka, que se encontraban felices y contentas compartiendo un trago en medio de los restos del bar, y salieron por la puerta delantera como si las patrullas de policía, antimotines, bomberos y demás fuera asunto común, y como nadie les dijo nada, siguieron como si nada. Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a su hotel como a las 3 de la mañana, Tala cayó redondo en la cama; Kai, con un poco más de dignidad, al menos se dio ocasión de meterse debajo de las cobijas para dormirse, y los demás siguieron con resultados parecidos, aunque Ian había considerado por un rato ponerse a editar el suculento material que había recabado esa noche.

Pero por algún motivo, pese a haber tenido un encuentro más que peculiar el día anterior, recorrido unos miles de kilómetros en helicóptero esa mañana, y, sin siquiera haber tenido ocasión de desempacar, ir directo a una noche de juergas y destrucción de clubes nocturnos y babosas admiradoras, Pasha y Asuka no se sentían tan cansadas, y de sorprenderse, tal vez porque no esté tan fallida esa teoría de que para curarse la resaca se ocupa más alcohol, que Pasha ni se notaba ebria. Aunque tampoco estaban de humor para matarse una a otra, debe de desarrollarse algún lazo de hermana cuando dos psicópatas se unen a destruir ilusas admiradoras de sus novios.

— ¡Estoy aburrida! – se quejó la japonesa de pelo violeta, haciendo pucheros, como si alguien le interesara.

— Pues duérmete – le dijo la rusa, dedicada en el espejo a soltar el complicado peinado de nudos y pines que tenía.

— No quiero, yo quiero otra cosa – Suki seguía con el acto infantil, como si a esa edad y con esa compañía, se le fuera realmente a prestar atención a gestos y adivinanzas dignas de niños de 5 años.

— Ahhh... ilumíname – le dijo Pasha, dando un suspiro de resignación - ¿Qué es lo quieres?

— ¡Usar el equipo de rapel para deslizarnos por la pared y asegurarnos que Kai y Tala están durmiendo tranquilitos! – le respondió la Asuka, de pronto con más energía que Max tras comer dulces.

— Ok, ok – cedió Pasha sin siquiera darle batalla, es de preguntarse por qué – Así de paso nos aseguramos que no se les subieron los tragos y sin que nos diéramos cuanta se pusieron en bailes tradicionales y cambios de camas.

Unos diez minutos después y con las dos bien enfundadas en sus trajes comando, subieron hasta el techo y volvieron a bajar, pero esta vez haciendo caída vertical por la pared del hotel usando sus cuerdas y arneses de rapel. Bajaron rápidamente, casi en caída libre, hasta que alcanzaron el piso que calculaban era el suyo, donde pararon prácticamente en seco y se apoyaron suavemente en la pared.

— De acuerdo con mis cálculos – dijo Pasha en un ligero susurro – Este debe ser el cuarto de los muchachos.

— ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Asuka levantando una ceja inquisidoramente, gesto raro cuando se está colgando de cabeza – Estuviste tomando de nuevo y eso te arruina los cálculos.

— ¡Claro que estoy segura! – le respondió Pasha con vehemencia - Y enderézate¿quieres, me provocas dolor de cabeza.

— Bueno¿y cómo pretendes que veamos dentro? – Suki de pronto había notado un pequeño error en los planes de la rusa - Las cortinas están cerradas en caso de que no lo hayas notado.

— No me mires a mí – se defendió Pasha, como si todo esto estuviera planeado desde un principio - yo fui la que nos puso aquí, tu resuelve el resto.

— ¡A genial¿Y qué pretendes que haga? – se quejó Suki por semejante delegación de actividades - ¿Qué mágicamente solo diga abracadabra y se abran las cortinas para poder ver a mi hermoso, divino y exclusivo Kai sin camisa?

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo una voz masculina frente a ellas, verán, en lo que Asuka empezaba su quejosa diatriba con Pasha a 10 pisos de altura, la cortina sí se abrió, pero no por su hermoso, divino y exclusivo Kai sin camisa, sino por Ray sin camisa, y detrás de él, Lee sin camisa, ambos con caras como de poco dormir¿y quién no, siendo despertado por un escándalo fuera de su ventana a las tres de la mañana?

— Oooohhhh... hola – dijo Pasha tentativamente a los dos chinos, que se veían más confundidos que enojados, probablemente pensando que estaban durmiendo todavía.

— ¡Te dije que este no era el piso correcto! – le reclamó Asuka, dando una cuanta miradilla de vez en cuando a Ray y Lee, o su falta de camisas para ser más precisos.

— Perdón – se disculpó la otra, aunque sin mucho convencimiento, y sin decir más, empezaron a escalar de nuevo dejando a uno confundidos White Tigers sin explicaciones.

— Adiós – fue de hecho la única palabra que les dirigió Asuka mientras empezaba a subir detrás de la rusa.

— Creo que esto de acostarme tarde no sirve – dijo Ray para sí mismo, cerrando la cortina y frotándose la sien con perseverancia, a ver si así de despierta de este raro sueño.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo – le dijo Lee, volviéndose a la cama.

XP XD XP XD XP XD

El día nuevo llegó, y por una vez Kai y Tala se salieron con la suya, esquivando los intentos de Asuka, que fue a levantarse hasta el mediodía, de arrastrarlos en viaje de compras por toda Madrid. Así que la japonesa iba a conformarse con secuestrar a Pasha para el mismo propósito, pero esta también pudo esquivarla, escondiéndose en cada closet o baño del hotel hasta que nuestra enloquecida y violácea Suki hubo abandonado el edificio; así, al fin, pudieron entrenar tranquilos por una vez. Nuestra querida joven Minamoto se conformó con llevarse a Akira en sus compras, después de todo, a él no le gusta jugar beyblade, menos al estilo obsesivo militarizado de Kai, y su hermano lo mataría si llega a mencionar una partida de canasta cerca de él en este día, así que por su salud y tranquilidad, mejor sale con Suki, por más irónico que suene eso.

— No creo que pueda encontrar una boutique de Carolina Herrera en este sucio mercado – se quejó Asuka mientras transitaban por una callejuela llena de gente.

— Creí que su sede estaba en Nueva York – le respondió su cuñadito.

— �¿Y ENTONCES QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO EN ESTE SUCIO CALLEJÓN? – evidentemente a ella no le importaba si llamaba la atención con sus desmedidos gritos.

— Ayudarme a buscar antigüedades – les respondió Akira, que de hecho estaba muy interesado viendo una muestra de sillas rústicas – Llevo meses diciéndole al abuelo que debemos redecorar la villa de Niza.

— Uuu... sí, la última vez que fui parecía un recuerdo de una de esas viejas películas de Elizabeth Taylor, y no me refiero en estilo sino en lo viejo – de pronto haciendo memoria en la última vez que había hecho caída sorpresa en la villa vacacional en Francia, sería hace seis meses.

— Oye¿no son esos lo gatitos chinos los que están pegando brincos por all�? – la voz de Aki la sacó del sueño diurno en que recordaba precisamente ese viaje a Niza, y en los pectorales de Kai cuando fueron a la playa. Ahhhh... Kai. (**N/A: **Introducir corazoncitos volando a su alrededor)

— ¿Cuáles? – preguntó ella de ligero mal humor, ese tono de voz ronco que tiene cuando se la despierta de un sueño del que de verdad no quiere que la despierten¿y quién querría despertar mientras se imagina a Kai?

— Los que están pegando brincos por allá – le indica Akira, señalando precisamente el punto donde los White Tigers están apreciando el trabajo de un par de malabaristas callejeros disfrazados, claro que como nosotros sabemos pero los faltos de percepción chinitos no han notado, estos dos no son más que Raúl y Julia, jugando de talentosos, pero esa falta de visión no es algo que caracterice a nuestro queridos Akira y Asuka.

— Oye – notó primero Asuka, para quién los particulares y especialmente atroces tintes de esos dos hermanos no se perderían nunca - ¿ese par de engendros de ahí no son esos...¿Cómo es que se llamaban?

— ¿Cuáles? – Akira se había distraído del espectáculo, que para él no era nada interesante, en busca de una pintura que combinara con esas feas mesas rústicas que su abuelo se negaba a botar, por más que estuvieran fuera de estilo desde antes que él y Kai nacieran.

— Los que llevan la mala imitación de Carnaval de Venecia¡no existe la vergüenza! – Suki había ido a esos festivales, pero ella no llevaría un disfraz tan malo, comenzando porque nuestra señorita no usaría una máscara que le costara menos de 2000, aunque luego su abuelo se saque las canas verdes, moradas y muchos otros tonos que no sabíamos que existían.

— Sí, yo diría que sí, y creo que van a jugar aquí mismo¿quieres ver? – preguntó Aki, tentando algo para entretener a Suki, porque Kai le había ordenado de mantenerla distraída todo el día, o de lo contrario le diría al abuelo que fue él el que arruinó los tapices medievales de su casa de Austria y no los mastines de cacería, como le había convencido Aki.

— ¿Estás bromeando? – le preguntó ella asombrada, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza como para regresarlo a la realidad - ¿Qué crees que soy¿Una fan de los trompitos esos?

— Bueno, como te las has pasado viendo cada uno de los encuentros de Kai de este torneo creí que te interesaría ver otro encuentro¿qué más da? – le planteó desinteresadamente Akira, mientras él mismo prefería ojear la cerámica.

— Eso es porque está Kai, y como yo no veo nada de él más que una imitación barata... – respondió ella dándole una mirada de reojo a Akira.

— ¡Hey! Estos genes son de perfecta calidad – le dijo su cuñado con aparente enfado.

— Como sea, vamos, tengo que usar mi tarjeta de crédito o voy a volverme loca – y arrastrando a Akira se fueron a una calle un poco más a gusto de ella, o sea, con suficientes tiendas como para liquidar su límite de gasto en 5 minutos.

— Si quieres gastar puedes ayudarme a decorar¿no sabes dónde podré conseguir un buen Picasso por aquí?

XD XD XD XD XD XD

Mientras tanto, en el entrenamiento de los Blitzkrieg Boys, que se lleva a cabo en una locación tan secreta que ni las autoras sabemos donde queda, pero eso no importa realmente, nuestro adorado equipo ruso se prepara para el encuentro que tendrá al día siguiente en contra del PPB All Starz; o al menos casi todo el equipo, porque uno de los interesados no está por ningún lado, nos referimos a Tala, y no podemos comenzar a describir lo enojada que está Pasha por esto.

— ¡No puedo creer que me haga esto¿Qué se cree? – gritaba la rusa, pateando bancos hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

— No hay motivos para que te alteres tanto Pasha – le dijo Bryan, que consideraba que detrás de Spencer era buen escondite para esos peligrosos muebles voladores – De seguro hay una razón perfectamente válida para que él no esté.

— Sí, claro – le respondió ella con sarcasmo – Tal vez un suicidio, porque si no aparece pronto te aseguro perderá su patética existencia, y la de cualquiera que se meta en mi camino – pateó otro banco, y Kai tuvo seriamente que abandonar su pose de estatua para evitar que le diera en la cabeza.

— A mí me parece que tenía una razón válida, pero no me hagas caso – le dijo Ian, que de nuevo no perdía minuto de tan apreciada e injustificada violencia.

— Me parece... – la voz de Pasha sonaba terriblemente tranquila, y incluso se había detenido justo cuando iba a romper una ventana con un bate que coincidencialmente y sin motivo alguno, había sido puesto por ahí – que hay algo que no me has dicho, Ian.

— ¿Yo? – Ian trató de verse inocente, pero no perdía cierta desesperación en la mirada al verse descubierto por Pashanka.

— Sí... tu... ¡escupe! – le ordenó ella, bastante amenazadora mientras aún sostenía el bate de metal en la mano.

— Bueno... podría escupir, pero creo que la señora de limpieza se enojaría – Ian jugaba con fuego, y Bryan hasta se escondió más detrás de Spencer, no lo fuera a salpicar la sangre.

— Sabes lo quiero decir, Ian – la voz de Pasha apenas pasaba del susurro, pero se escuchaba por todo el cuarto, y dejaba unas cuantas espaldas erizadas, ustedes adivinen cuáles.

— Bueno, es que él dijo que ocupa paz y tranquilidad para pensar, así que se fue – le respondió finalmente el pequeño ruso, escondiendo la cámara detrás de él, podría morir, pero al menos su legado sobreviviría¡vaya que también está loco!

— ¿Paz y tranquilidad? – murmuró Pasha - �¿PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD! – bueno, esta vez lo dijo a gritos - �¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE ESTE SITIO PARA QUE NO SEA PACÍFICO Y TRANQUILO! – vociferó, arrojando el bate por la ventana, y pobre del baboso que estuviera fuera de ella, porque de seguro va a tener que comprarse un rostro nuevo con la fuerza de semejante pieza.

— Pasha, no hay razón para encolerizarse – trató de calmarla Spencer, pero sin moverse mucho de donde estaba, no fueran a convertirlo en un blanco de práctica.

— ¿Encolerizarse¿ME VEO COMO ALGUIEN ENCOLERIZADA! – le gruñó ella, pateando el piso, y efectivamente partiendo una de las tablas de madera pulida con el tacón.

— No, para nada – le respondió el rubio, que cambió de lugares con Bryan y trató de esconderse detrás del ruso de cabello gris.

— ¡BIEN, PORQUE YO NO ESTOY ENCOLERIZADA, NI FURIOSA, NI SOY VIOLENTA! – pero hacia poco esfuerzo por quitarse esa idea, porque con cada palabra, era un puñetazo que le daba a la pared, al nivel de que ya tenía el cemento agrietado.

— Mmm... estamos enojados hoy verdad – dijo una voz conocida desde la esquina del cuarto en que estaban las pocas sillas aún enteras.

— ¡AHH¿Tú cómo llegaste aquí? – exclamó Spencer, pegando otro brinco hasta llegar junto a Ian, mientras que Aki salía un poco más a la luz de donde estaba sentado.

— Mmmm... no importa – Aki desechó la pregunta con un movimiento de mano y dio una mirada alrededor - ¿No han visto a Kai?

— Sí, está justo ahí – le respondió Ian, señalando al otro lado del cuarto, pero ahí no había nadie – Bueno, estaba ahí, hace 10 segundos.

— �¿LES HE DICHO COMO ODIO QUE USTEDES DOS HAGAN ESE TRUCO DE APARECER Y DESAPARECER! – cada palabra de Pasha, otro golpe en la pared, muy pronto, ya no va a haber pared.

— ¡Fiiuuuu! – silbó Aki - ¡Qué bien que yo no pago daños, porque de ese muro no va a quedar nada!.

— ¿Y para qué buscas al experto en escapismos? Si se puede saber – preguntó más tranquilo Ian, que había reiniciado la labor de mantener para la posteridad las imágenes de destrucción masiva de Pasha, pero si lo consideramos bien, esa es mala idea si alguien tiene la idea de llevarlos a juicio por daños y perjuicios.

— Por nada importante, solo vine a preguntarle si había visto las noticias deportivas, es todo – respondió el joven Hiwatari, escogiéndose de hombres como para quitarle importancia.

— ¿Qué¿Qué dijeron? – preguntó Spencer, cuya curiosidad era suficiente como para salir de su nada discreto escondite detrás de Bryan.

— Solo se cuestiona si Kai está a la altura de enfrentar al PPB All Starz y al tal Rick luego la derrota contra el grupo de Tyson y compañía – les respondió Aki con desinterés, mientras que Pasha, de solo oírlo, le pegó una patada voladora a una columna, partiéndola en dos - ¿Eso significa que no lo habían oído?

— Me temo que son noticias nuevas – le respondió Bryan con igual tranquilidad.

— ¿Y que le pasa a ella? – preguntó Aki, un poco más en susurro y dando unas preocupadas miradas a la serie destructiva de Pashanka.

— Ahh... Tala desaparece, luego Kai desaparece, supongo que se siente un poco rechazada – Bryan actuaba con total naturalidad, aunque hace rato él mismo se escondía detrás de Spencer.

— Hablando de rechazados, creí que estabas con Asuka – Spencer fue el primero en notar que el tifón japonés, única en hacer competencia a los rallies de demolición de Pasha, no se encontraba con ellos, y si ella nunca sale con Tala y Kai no hacía mucho que se perdió, entonces¿dónde estaba?

— Sí, yo estaba con ella – Aki seguía con su aire de indiferencia.

— ¿Y entonces dónde está ahora? – siguió Spencer, preocupado por semejante respuesta.

— Bueno, estamos de compras, y cuando pasamos frente al departamento de electrodomésticos vimos esa noticia... – Aki gusta de contar su relato de un modo cruelmente lento, solo para aumentar el suspenso.

— ¿Y? – le trató de apurar Spencer.

— Bueno, lo siguiente que oí fue una especie de grito a mi lado, voltee y vi a Suki salir caminando, o pisoteando para ser más apropiados, mientras vociferaba algo así como que D.J. Jazzman no va a ver otro amanecer – otro este cuento, Aki lo hizo con la más absoluta tranquilidad, como si fuera normal ver a la gente perder el control en la calle, claro que si nos fijamos en la otra dirección, donde Pasha ya había hecho un respetable hoyo en el muro, tal vez no sea tan extraño para él - Se me hizo algo difícil entenderle, iba cambiando mucho de idiomas mientras insultaba.

— ¿Y la dejaste ir así sin más? – exclamó Ian de pronto, al fin dejando de filmar a Pasha.

— Sí – Aki casi pegó un brinco de lo brusco que Ian le habló, uno pensaría que él sería el último en preocuparse por el bienestar de Jazzman.

— ¡Vamos! – Ian se dirigió a paso rápido a la puerta.

— ¿Por? – le siguió Spencer, mientras Bryan mostraba una risa sospechosa.

— Si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a tiempo para filmar como ella le saca la columna vertebral a ese escandaloso – se le escuchó a Ian, que hacia rato había salido.

Para decepción de Ian, para cuando lograron alcanzar a Suki, esta no solo no había aún arrancado la espina dorsal de D.J. Jazzman al mejor estilo de "Depredador", sino que había llegado a la conclusión por sí sola de que Kai vengaría su honor por sí solo y no necesitaba de sus sangrientas vendettas. Ahora bien, habrá que considerar si ella habría llegado a conclusión tan tranquila y lógica de no ser porque de camino se topó con la apertura de temporada de verano de Gucci. Y eso le dio una idea muy especial, una que enojaría a Pasha bastante, pero si podía encontrar una armería que trabaje rápido, podría al menos darle una pequeña satisfacción.

Regresaron a entrenar, a ver si llegan a entrenar alguna vez durante este torneo, y se encontraron con que Pasha, no solo había dejado de agujerear las paredes, sino que estaba increíblemente relajada; pero no fue contra Tala o Kai que desquitó su furia, sino contra el mismo D.J., que llegó de sorpresa en busca de declaraciones del equipo, pero lo que encontró fue el puño de Pasha. Suerte que usa anteojos oscuros todo el tiempo, así podrá ocultar con algo de dignidad ese ojo morado.

Al rato, cuando Bryan trataba de enseñar a Pasha una de sus técnicas de meditación, que él usa para evitar que su niño interno se las de a jugar a la morgue, Tala regresó, para nada relajado, y más bien medio paranoico, murmurando cosas de entre las que se medio entendía que estaba viendo cosas raras. Luego llegó Kai, fingiendo cara de completa inocencia, o al menos de completa indiferencia; mientras que Tala le dirigía miradas raras.

Esa noche, ya en el hotel, unos ruidos raros se escucharon en la habitación de Pasha y Asuka, era difícil decir que era, pero los expertos, o sea todo su equipo, darán varias explicaciones, la mayoría coincidirán en decir que es una pelea, aunque Ian dio la atrevida teoría que llevaban a cabo una actividad digna del Playboy Channel; comentario que casi le costó que cierto par lo arrojara por una ventana. Sin embargo, debido a que los dichosos ruiditos no duraron ni 10 minutos y luego no se oyó ninguna sirena, no tuvieron una excusa válida para ir a revisar que pasaba; ni siquiera con las quejas de Mariah de que Lee estaba enfermo y debía descansar, y de no ser por que Ray la detuvo, hubiera sido tan atravesada como entrar marchante en el oscuro y letal cubil de las bestias para que la desollaran viva.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo XVIII: Algo están planeado**

Al día siguiente, tanto Pashanka como Asuka aparecieron vivas cuando salían hacia el beyestadio, así que no debió haber sido algo tan importante el escándalo de la noche anterior, por lo que Ian dejó ver que seguía apoyando su pervertida teoría. Tuvieron la acostumbrada rutina de subir al autobús y partir para el estadio mientras esquivaban la prensa y cosas así.

Llegar al estadio, descargar equipaje y prepararse para el primer encuentro fue la actividad de costumbre, más allá de que Suki se veía especialmente inquieta, como si esperara algo, y Pasha se veía más irritable que de costumbre, y eso que el día anterior había tenido su buen desahogo al destrozar muros, pisos, columnas y la cara de D.J. Jazzman. Lo más sospechoso de todo el asunto es que ni Ian o Akira, que eran sus compinches usuales, tenían la más mínima idea de lo que estaban planeando; lo que quería decir que decir que lo que pasara, si es que algo pasaba, era puro asunto entre ellas dos, y eso lo hacía mil veces más escalofriante.

— Muy bien – comenzó Pasha el discurso motivados antes de salir, si es que a sus amenazas de muerte e insultos multilingüísticos se les puede llamar motivación positiva – hoy vamos contra esa excusa de equipo que son el PPB All Starz.

— Me aburren – aulló Ian, ajustando una nueva lente en su cámara.

— Cuando quiera tu opinión Ian, te la pediré – le increpó Pasha – Como saben, ellos tienen la costumbre de depender mucho de sus datos técnicos previos de los equipos de modo que su respuesta es predecible.

— ¿Predecible cómo? – ciertamente Tala ya había barrido el piso con los americanos en su último encuentro, pero Pasha siempre lo dejaba sorprendido con sus respuestas.

— Pues porque dependen de nuestras acciones para tomar las suyas, de modo que cualquier cambio en nuestra estrategia inevitablemente afecta su desempeño – le aleccionó la rusa.

— Pero no tomas en consideración que Max, que es su jugador de apertura, nunca ha usado ese método, él prefiere adaptarse en el camino antes de predeterminar, eso lo sé yo – la interrumpió Kai, y esa debe de ser la única que vez que él realmente hace un comentario sobre desempeño del equipo en sus reuniones, normalmente solo habla para regañar a Suki y Akira por hacer loco.

— Precisamente por eso es que yo recibo informes de Inteligencia antes de cada encuentro – les enseñó ella, sacando un fólder rojo de su maletín de viaje.

— ¿Recibimos informes de Inteligencia? – casi le preguntaron a coro Spencer, Bryan e Ian, que ciertamente no estaban enterados de eso, pero habrá que preguntarse qué creían ellos, qué ella improvisa estas cosas.

— Por supuesto que recibimos informes – les regañó ella de muy mal humor - estamos patrocinados por uno de los más grandes y poderosos imperios corporativos mundiales, lo menos que podemos hacer es aprovechar todo ese dinero y tener un grupo de analistas y espías vigilando a los demás equipos.

— Uuuhhhh... muy a lo James Bond – admiró Ian, que desearía poder darle una miradita a esos informes.

— Sabemos todo de todos ellos, desde su nivel de experiencia y habilidad en entrenamientos diarios, hasta cuantas veces van al baño – les indicó, ojeando el fólder – Por cierto Kai, deberías decirle a tu amigo Tyson que se revise el colón, parece que esa paella completa que se comió anoche no le está haciendo nada bien.

— Eso es impresionante, asqueroso, pero impresionante – admitió Ian.

— Y te es lo que te dicen esos reportes – preguntó Kai, en su tono serio pero retador que usa cuando no está de acuerdo no los métodos de la gente, lo que es siempre.

— Pues que los que parecen competir siempre por el PPB All Starz son Max y Rick. Max tiene más experiencia en campeonatos, y tiende a la defensa, pero eso no significa que no sea peligroso por su táctica de desgaste... – fue leyendo ella del informe.

— Eso no me dice nada nuevo – le respondió Kai, cruzándose de brazos, actitud que normalmente enojaría a Pasha, pero como está acostumbrada a los desplantes de Kai ni siquiera le hizo caso.

— Y acaba de recibir un blade nuevo – terminó ella.

— Eso sí es impresionante – admitió Bryan – debes tener espías hasta en la sopa.

— De hecho, y no tienen idea de cuanto le está costando al jefe – admitió y ella, y continuó con un tono más serio - así que me advirtió que si no conseguíamos un buen resultado de este campeonato, nos haría a todos desear el destino de Boris.

— ¡Exagerado! – exclamó Spencer.

— No lo creo – comentó por su parte Akira, que estaba más interesado leyendo una de sus revistas de canasta – le sale barato enviar gente a la extrema Siberia en paquetes grandes, y ahora que estamos en verano, se le ofrecen paquetes especiales por cada carro de prisioneros.

— En cualquier caso, ese Rick es un poco más problemático – siguió leyendo ella - prefiere las estrategias más violentas y liquidar a su rival del modo más destructivo posible, y... tiene problemas para controlar su mal genio...

— Como Asuka – intervino Akira.

— Estás buscándote que te deforme el rostro Aki – le amenazó la japonesa con el puño bien cerrado - pero al menos ya no te confundirán más con Kai.

— Supongo que Kai, tu querrás batirte primero en contra de Max¿o me equivoco? – preguntó condescendientemente Pasha, a lo que Kai solo respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza – Por lo que Tala se enfrentará a Rick, de modo que si pierde, Kai habrá descansado lo suficiente como para enfrentársele él.

— ¿Y que te hace creer que yo voy a perder? – le preguntó Tala, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndole una mirada rebelde y desafiante.

— Experiencias previas – fue lo único que ella le respondió con sus negros y fríos ojos, como una medianoche rusa.

— Uuuuuhhhhhh – fue el coro que llenó la habitación.

— Nadie como Pasha para humillar a un hombre – comentó Ian, meneando la cabeza.

— Yo no nunca le haría algo así a mi adorado Kai – dijo Asuka, levantándose de pronto de su asiento y brincó, pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse sobre Kai y hacer su tradicional movimiento de pulpo, se dio cuenta de que Kai había desaparecido otra vez - ¡ODIO CUANDO HACEN ESO!

— ¿Hacen qué? – preguntó Aki inocentemente.

— Pues cuando tú y Kai hacen esos trucos de ninjutso, detesto que desaparezcan en cuando uno les da la espalda – exclamó ella, pisoteando y bufando por toda la habitación.

— A mí siempre me ha parecido divertido – dijo Ian – Especialmente cuando hacen brincar a la gente del susto, queda muy bien en cámara.

De pronto, un celular sonó, tocando la Marcha Imperial de la Guerra de las Galaxias, Suki entonces sacó de su bolso un teléfono celular tan pequeño que parecía de juguete, de un color morado, y con muchas plumas y adornos colgando de un lado.

— Aló... sí, soy yo... ok, vamos para allá – colgó, tomó el brazo de Pasha y le susurró algo al oído, la rusa emitió un quejido indefinido, pero podría ser definido como hastío o cansancio, dio un suspiro de sumisión y se volteó a los demás.

— Bueno niños, tengo un compromiso que atender – comenzó, mientras tomaba su maletín de viaje y se dirigía a la puerta – Ustedes saben con quién les toca y lo que deben hacer, yo los veré desde la gradería. ¡NO ME DECEPCIONEN! – esa última parte la hizo casi gritada, cuando ya Asuka la iba arrastrando por la puerta.

— ¿Porque tengo la impresión de que hay algo aquí que no nos han dicho? – se preguntó Akira, ante lo obvio de la situación.

— Cielos Sherlock, yo no sé – le respondió Bryan, con todo su sarcasmo.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

— Aún no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto¡debo estar mal de la cabeza! – se iba quejando Pasha mientras ella y Asuka caminaban por los pasadizos del estadio, aparentemente en dirección a la salida.

— No esperes que te contradiga en eso – le respondió Asuka, en una de las raras salidas de astucia que puede llegar a tener en su conversación de vez en cuando.

— ¿No se supone que yo ya había hecho esto en... Roma, o algo así? – se preguntó Pasha, frotándose un poco la cabeza, aparentemente, la tremenda borrachera y los excesos de extrañas drogas que le habían provocado amnesia parcial todavía andaban rondando, porque no se acordaba de nada de ese día realmente.

— ¡No¿Cómo va a ser? Te aseguro que si algo así hubiera pasado lo recordarías – la muy zorrita de Asuka estaba tomando ventaja de la situación para divertirse un poco más.

— Mmm... – Pasha no era tonta, y sabía que Asuka que le estaba ocultando, pero deberá resolverlo después, no hay tiempo para matanzas hoy.

(**N/A: **Suponemos que ustedes pueden adivinar de lo que se trata)

Mientras, frente a ellas, unas voces se aproximaban desde el otro extremo del pasillo: — No creo que él esté en condiciones de jugar hoy, Ray.

Efectivamente, eran Mariah y Ray que venían caminando, rumbo a sus camerinos para recoger al necio de Lee y poder comenzar con su parte del encuentro, en contra de la Dinastía F.

— Sí él insiste, no hay nada que yo pueda... ¡oh! Hola señoritas – saludó Ray nervioso, encontrándose frente a frente con las terribles e inmisericordes, y a veces espías de ventanas, las señoritas Minamoto y Bazdehieff. Por su parte, Mariah, recordando vividamente que la última vez que se encontró con ellas dos, tuvo que hacerse un implante de cabello para no quedar con parches calvos de donde le habían arrancado mechones completos, prefirió buscar algo de refugio detrás de su compañero.

— Kon – le reconocieron las dos, y siguieron caminando.

— Locas cobardes – murmuró Mariah, sacándoles la lengua cuando ya habían pasado.

— ¡Mariah! – lo último que Ray quería ver era como Asuka o Pasha le arrancaban la lengua de raíz a su compañera, pero él no iba a interponerse en su furia homicida si ella se lo buscaba.

— ¡Ahh! – se volteó Pasha de pronto, casi dándole un ataque cardiaco a Mariah – Mucha suerte en su encuentro de hoy... la van a necesitar – murmuró casi al final, desapareciendo en el recodo del pasillo.

— �¿QUÉ SE CREE ESA! – chilló Mariah - ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS MIL VECES MEJOR QUE ESA DINASTÍA F¡Y NI QUE DECIR QUE SOMOS MEJORES QUE ESE EQUIPO DE SEGUNDA DE ELLA!

— Mariah, calmada, por favor – Ray ni sabía que hacer.

Mientras, siguiendo en el corredor hacia la salida, Asuka le dirigió una mirada extraña a Pasha.

— ¿Puedo saber porque les dijiste eso? Ese... Dinastía F, lo único peor que su vestuario es la manera en la juegan – y poniéndose en defensa, no vaya a ser que de verdad crean que ella gusta del beyblade - Y no es que yo me fije en esas cosas, pero me parece más que obvio.

— Bueno, de acuerdo a mis informes, el tal Romero, capitán de la Dinastía F, convenció a ese viejillo sin carácter que es Dickenson, de que jueguen este encuentro en parejas – le informó la rusa, que de verdad debe de tener buenos informantes.

— ¿Y eso es importante por...? – preguntó Asuka¡cómo si de verdad le importara!

— Bueno¿no escuchaste? – frustraba a Pasha la falta de oído que Suki podía tener para el espionaje – La Dinastía F solo es buena en pelea de parejas, mientras que los White Tiger tienen a Lee enfermo, y de acuerdo a lo que sé, y escuché, es demasiado necio para dejarse sustituir.

— ¿Y eso me interesa por...? – siguió preguntando Asuka.

— Ahh... – suspiró Pasha, cansada de la conversación – Nada, nada en lo más mínimo.

— Lo suponía – Suki miró su reloj y apuró el paso – Mejor nos damos prisa, ese mensajero se supone que está en la puerta sur, pero a como son de malos estos servicios de mensajería baratos, es capaz de que se le ocurre irse sin entregarlo.

— No crees que estás exagerando mucho – dijo Pasha agitada, apurando el paso para alcanzar a Suki.

— No – le dijo la japonesa como si fuera lo más obvio – me costó mucho conseguir esas cosas en 24 horas, no voy a dejar que un empleaducho de cuarta clase arruine mi diversión.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

— Haciendo un resumen de la situación – habló nuestro querido pelirrojito frustrado cada día más con su propia existencia – Pashanka y Asuka han desaparecido de nuevo, aparentemente han conspirado en algún macabro plan, y como todos saben, eso nunca acaba bien para alguien.

— Pero queda hermoso en video – gritó alguien desde el fondo del cuarto.

— Gracias por el comentario, Ian – le respondió con sarcasmo Tala – Agregado a eso, Kai hizo otro de sus actos de desaparición, por lo que es imposible saber qué tiene planeado o a dónde fue.

— No sé porque te preocupas – le dijo Bryan, bien alagartado en un sillón – Él siempre regresa a tiempo para los encuentro y nunca falla.

— Cierto – admitió el ruso pelirrojo.

— Y lo peor que puede pasar es que yo lo sustituya – continuó nuestro sádico de cabello gris.

— De verdad es lo peor que puede pasar hoy – murmuró Tala por lo bajo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Bryan, desviando por un segundo la atención del televisor que acababa de encender.

— No, nada – respondió de inmediato Tala.

— ¿Qué estamos viendo? – preguntó Spencer, que para su suerte, se había perdido toda la declamación de desgracias de Tala por ir a buscar una Coca-Cola al pasillo, pero ni llegó a disfrutarla, porque no bien hubo cruzado la puerta, le habían dejado el vaso en seco con las sucesivas probaditas de Ian, Akira y Bryan.

— El partido de perdedores entre el White Tiger X y la Dinastía F – le respondió Bryan sin demasiado humor.

— Ahhh... ¡qué montón! – dijo el enorme Spencer con desilusión, sentándose en el suelo para darse un juego de canasta con Akira, que cada día gana más adeptos a sus juegos.

— Mmm... podría ser interesante – siguió Bryan, acomodándose como si ese fuera el sillón de su casa, y ¿no se supone que tienen que irse preparando para el encuentro que les tocaba a continuación?

— No lo creo – le dijo Spencer, y dirigiéndose a Akira - Oye¿por qué no mejor jugamos póquer al algo así?

— Eso es aburrido, uno está jugando por horas hasta que al fin alguien se queda sin dinero y pierde – se quejó Aki.

— ¿Y? – el grandote no le veía problemas.

— Pues que con el dinero que él tiene, podrían jugar por un par de siglos antes de siquiera aproximarse a perder – se metió Ian.

— Ahh...

— ¡Esto es desesperante! – chilló Tala, llevándose las manos a la cara.

— Dramatizas demasiado, Tala – le reprochó Bryan – Mira el encuentro, se está poniendo divertido.

— ¿Y cómo? – preguntó con desilusión el pelirrojo, sin levantar la mirada.

— Bueno – comenzó Bryan, qué quién sabe de donde había sacado unas palomitas de maíz - acaban de revelar que los payasitos mal disfrazados que entraron hace un rato eran de hecho la Dinastía F...

— Yo pude decirles eso – interrumpió Aki.

— Y como es un encuentro en parejas... – siguió Bryan, para ser interrumpido de nuevo.

— Espero que eso nunca nos toque, quién sabe lo que pasaría – Tala se veía algo inquieto con esa idea.

— A como es Kai, es capaz que te arroje del plato con todo y la competencia – le respondió Akira con tranquilidad.

— Ni me lo digas – no parecía, ahora sí estaba definitivamente inquieto.

— ¿Puedo seguir? – preguntó molesto Bryan.

— Adelante – le concedió Akira con la ligereza de una conversación sobre el té.

— Gracias – le respondió con sarcasmo nuestro ruso de cabello grisáceo - Si prestaran atención, habrían notado que Lee acaba de volverse loco con la presión del juego...

— Seguro que eso me va a pasar a miiiii... – empezó a lloriquear Tala, olvidado de toda dignidad previa.

— Ya, ya, ya, pobrecito el rusito loco – le palmeó Aki la cabeza comprensivamente.

— Y que Ray tuvo que sacarlo y perder el juego contra la Dinastía F... – siguió Bryan, ignorando los quejidos de Tala.

— La mitad de eso podría pasarme a miiiii... – ok, ahora Tala de verdad que estaba patético.

— No entendí esa parte – interrumpió de pronto Spencer, algo perdido en los giros de la conversación.

— Bueno, es simple, él podría ser derrotado y humillado en un encuentro en cualquier momento – le aclaró Ian con tranquilidad.

— Gracias por la inyección de moral – le espetó Tala con sarcasmo, que sigue siendo mejor que sus lloriqueos, ya casi parece Kenny si sigue así.

— No hay por qué – respondió tranquilo Ian - Además, de jugar con Kai, como ya dijo, él es lo suficientemente despiadado como para sacarlo si da problemas, y no perder en el proceso.

— Eso sería muy él – consideró Akira, haciendo memoria de todas las veces en que Kai lo ha sacado del camino para ganar, es una característica familiar.

— Puedo saber de qué hablan – se escuchó de pronto una voz desde la puerta.

— Y hablando del rey de Roma... – murmuró Bryan por lo bien bajo, quién sabe si el peliazul tenga oído biónico o algo así - ¡Kai¿Listo para jugar?

— Vamos, sí – les ordenó.

— Hey – se dirigió a él Ian, que junto con Aki debían tomar otro camino para ir a su reservado en graderías - ¿No has visto a Pashanka y Asuka? Las perdí desde temprano.

— Sí, si las vi – respondió el otro secamente.

— ¿Y? – Ian estaba algo ansioso, sabía que Pasha y Suki tenían una sorpresa, o odiaba no estar preparado con buena cinta para esos casos.

— Desearía no haberlas visto – murmuró el misterio ambulante que es Kai - pero prepara tu cámara.

— Excelente – otra vez, Ian imitando al señor Burns.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo XIX: Casi, pero no 

Retrocediendo unos cuantos minutos en el tiempo respecto a nuestro capítulo anterior, nos encontramos conque Kai, luego de su acto de desaparición decidió ir a ver el partido entre el White Tiger X y la Dinastía F, parado en la aguja que corona el estadio, bastante genial¿no? Más allá de que era obvio que Kai tiene muy buen equilibrio y que ciertamente no sufre de miedo a las alturas, ese era el sitio más raro posible para parase, pero eso es asunto de él, al menos hasta que...

— ¡KAIIII¡Baja de ahí en este momento! – se escuchó el grito, inmediatamente debajo de él, y más rápido aún cumplió con semejante orden, porque, pese a que no lo demuestre, lo sorprendió tanto que casi se cae y se mal mata.

Pese a lo conocido de la voz, Kai temió llevarse una sorpresa muy mala si veía hacia abajo, así que dando un salto, bastante atlético y ágil si se debe decir, para girarse en redondo y llevarse una sorpresa mucho peor.

— �¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos! – gruñó Kai, encontrándose cara a cara con las estimadas Asuka Minamoto y Pashanka Ekaterina Larionovitch Bazdehieff, aunque a ella no le guste ese segundo nombre. Ahora bien, aunque no lo demuestre, nuestro amado Kai (**N/A: **Esto de amado solo aplica a fangirls) estaba de verdad sorprendido, por no decir asustado, y con un claro sentimiento de dejavú. Frente a él, nuestras damas nuevamente habían optado por el uniforme de las porristas, extracorto, como la última vez, e incluso más, porque Asuka pidió un diseño que dejaba ver el ombligo y mangas bajas que dejaban ver los hombros también. Pero el cambió estaba en el color, y solo por el caso de que Pasha recupere la memoria respecto a su presentación previa en tan atuendo, para que al menos se sintiera a gusto, estaban vestidas de negro y con bordes en plateado (**N/A: **Si han visto el video "Radio" de Robbie Williams, saben más o menos a lo que nos estamos refiriendo)

— ¿Qué¿No te gustan? – le dijo contenta Suki, dando un giro que dejó que su falda subiera un poco más de lo permitido, lo que a su vez le sube el ritmo cardíaco a Kai.

— Ah... ehh... ¡Eso no importa! – dijo Kai muy súbitamente, meneando la cabeza - ¿Qué pretenden vestidas así?

— ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? – dijo a su Pasha, con ironía, evidentemente ella no estaba muy contenta con su vestuario de la ocasión.

— Vamos a echarte porras para alegrarte la pelea – respondió Asuka – No te gusta mi bastón – este es otro cambio introducido para felicidad de Pasha, y la de Suki también, para qué negarlo, en lugar de pompones como la última vez, estaban usando bastones, pero no de hecho no eran bastones, eran alabardas de combates con listones negros y plateados amarrados en la punta, de momento, para ocultar la naturaleza letal de sus accesorios.

Kai tomó a Suki de un brazo y se alejó caminando un poco de Pasha, como queriendo que no los oyeran: — ¿No hiciste ya este truco cuando estábamos en Roma?

— Mmm... sí, pero parece que ella no lo recuerda – le respondió su prometida con completa inocencia.

— ¿Y que pasa si ella lo llega recordar? – le mencionó él de modo oscuro.

— Bueno, supongo que o corro muy rápido o le pongo uso a esta cosa – le respondió Suki con una sonrisa, señalando la alabarda en su mano.

— Ella tiene una igual – le recordó Kai.

— Entonces será una pelea justa – y separándose de él, regresó al lado de Pasha – Nos vemos Kai ¡No olvides mirar a la gradería para vernos! – finalizó ella, guiando a la rusa por otra salida. Mientras, Kai siguió por su camino, considerando seriamente no salir a jugar hoy para no llevarse el show, pero decidió internamente, aunque esto nunca será admitido en público, que tal ver a Suki pegando brincos en ese trajecito, no sería algo tan malo, después de todo.

XD XP XD XP XD XP

— No las veo por ningún lado¿y tu? – Akira se dirigió a Ian, ambos estaban sentados en la primera fila de la gradería del beyestadio, preparados para presenciar el encuentro entre el PPB All Starz y los Blitzkrieg Boys.

— No, pero no creo que se tarden demasiado – le respondió Ian, evidentemente ambos estaban más ansiosos por la prolongada ausencia de Asuka y de Pashanka que por lo que pudiera ocurrir en este encuentro, o al menos Aki, porque Ian no podía ser más indiferente a cualquiera de los dos eventos, para que vean que ni siquiera tenía sus cámaras encendidas.

Unas filas más arriba, los demás equipos estaban acomodados, excepto los White Tiger X y la Dinastía F, que estaban demasiado ocupados organizando casi-funerales para sus miembros, o celebrando, respectivamente. Todos estaban listos para ver este encuentro, que prometiendo una pelea entre Max y Kai, probablemente iba a ser bastante bueno.

En el momento en que Akira iba a expresar su ansiedad en otra pregunta dirigida más al aire que al Ian, el molesto D.J. Jazzman, que debería ser amordazado de nuevo, introduce a los peleadores del día, primero a los Blitzkrieg Boys, con una de esas geniales y amenazadoras entradas, especialmente Kai; y segundo, al PPB All Starz, que como todos recordarán, está un poco caído de la gracia del público por ese incidente en Nueva York entre Rick y Claude del Batallón Barthez, así que recibieron su buena abucheada.

— ¡SILENCIOOOO! – gritó Kai a todo pulmón, silenciado de inmediato al público y exigiendo respecto a sus rivales de la noche.

— Lo hecho dicho antes y lo repito¡Kai se ve tan lindo cuando se pone al mando de las cosas! – se escuchó de pronto, detrás de Ian y Akira, la entusiasmada voz de Asuka.

— ¡Suki¿Dónde es se habían...¡Oh, vaya! – lo que fuera a preguntar o reclamar Aki no se sabrá nunca, porque cuando se giró, se encontró a Pasha y Asuka repitiendo el truco de Roma, solo que mejorado en cuestión de vestuario y de accesorios.

— ¡DIOS¡Necesito más cámaras! – gritó a su vez Ian, notando también el vestuario de la ocasión, y maldiciendo el día en que no se le ocurrió que Suki tramaría algo digno de ser grabado en cada ángulo posible y vendido a 10 veces el precio habitual.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes Ian – le advirtió de inmediato Pasha, que apuntó su bastón/alabarda directo a su cabeza. (**N/A:** Para los que no sepan, una alabarda es una especie de lanza de batallas con dos puntas, creo hay un villano que usa algo así en uno de los últimos capítulo de Inuyasha)

— Pero es que... – le respondió Ian con ojos acuosos.

— ¡Nada! – le ordenó Pasha, de modo terminante, y avanzó hasta la barrera para comenzar de una vez con esto, no sabía cuanto tardarían los de seguridad en notar que no eran exactamente inocentes bastoncitos lo que tenían en las manos; hasta el momento habían sido engañados por los listones que envolvían las puntas, pero debían soltarlos para comenzar, así de paso, y con un poco de suerte, habría apuñalado a Suki antes de terminar.

Mientras Pasha y Asuka se acomodaban en su sitio, Kai y Max hacían lo mismo abajo, listos para su encuentro, y hay que decir que Max, al igual que gran cantidad de la población masculina dominante, nuevamente no podían pasar por alto el estilo de las dos, sobretodo cuando un indiscreto camarógrafo le hizo un encuadre cercano a la parte más baja de las faldas de ellas dos; derrame nasal para todos. Max, por tanto, la tenía difícil para concentrarse una vez que empezó su seria batalla contra Kai, y se preguntaba cómo le hacía Kai para permanecer impávido ante semejante vista, sobre todo porque él, a diferencia de todos los demás, sí tenía opciones reales, si no es que seguras, con ellas dos, en especial Asuka, porque parece obvio a todos los que se fijen, que Tala y Pasha están enseriándose.

Finalmente Max pudo centrar su mente en la batalla, como Kai, que tras una intensa pero discreta lucha interna, con algo de ventaja porque ya las había visto antes, pudo bloquear la imagen de su mente y fijarse solo en la pelea. Pero muchos hombres perdieron partes vitales de la pelea, sobre todo cuando ellas dos hacían amplios saltos mortales en el aire, con listos bicolores y cabelleras al aire (sueltas esta vez), cada una saltando y esquivándose, no solo en sus piruetas sino en sus trucos con sus bastones, a veces fingiendo un baile y a veces una pelea, es de suponer que ya habían hecho esto antes, porque estaban perfectamente coordinadas, era una vista hipnotizante, bella y evidentemente letal al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Kai ganó, con la enorme explosión que fue eso, ellas dos pegaron sendos saltos de alegría, siendo más honestos los de Asuka, pero la falta de vivacidad de Pasha no fue excusa para igualmente todos los hombres a su alrededor se les quedarán viendo más a ellas que a Kai o Max.

— ¿Qué fue eso Max? – reclamó al rubio el altanero de Rick, evidentemente no muy convencido por la actuación de Max en contra de su antiguo coequipero.

Max se defendió y todo, y si ya han visto la serie no hace falta desglosar más de su guión sin sentido aquí, solo digamos, y ya deberían saberlo, que Rick se fue con todo en contra de Tala en el siguiente encuentro, pero ustedes ya saben eso también, y que el pobre Tala va a ocupar otro trago después de todo esto. Ahora, lo bueno, es la reacción en las graderías, donde Pasha, pausó en su movimiento, o mejor dicho lo exageró, porque clavó su alabarda en el suelo, efectivamente astillando el concreto.

— Pasha – se dirigió a ella Ian, que parecía listo a esconderse tras su asiento – no crees que estás exagerando un poco, una derrota no es para tanto.

— Creo que ya habías dicho eso antes Ian – casi le gruñó ella.

— ¿En verdad? No me acuerdo – le planteó inocente el pequeño, haciéndose el desentendido de las miradas mortales que ella le dirigía.

— ¡JA! Siempre supe que Kai era mejor – se burló Suki al lado de ella, apenas agachándose a tiempo para evitar ser decapita por la punta de la navaja gigante que la rusa llevaba en la mano.

Unas cuantas líneas más arriba, y esto es solo una paráfrasis porque vamos a hacer citas a lo loco...

— Ahora le toca a Kai en contra de Rick – comentó Kenny, comiéndose las uñas y sentado junto al resto del BBA Revolution.

— Ya verás como Kai lo derrota – proclamó segura de sí Hillary, siempre la admiradora de Kai, aunque no muy abiertamente, primero por la mala lengua de Tyson, pero sobretodo porque tal actitud ha probado ser mala para la salud con la señorita Minamoto rondando por ahí.

— Yo no lo creo tan fácil – murmuró Hiro, en ese molesto tono de sabelotodo que cualquier persona inteligente odiaría, lástima que no haya muchos de esos por aquí.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó a coro su equipo, que parece que a veces practica para ser coro de iglesias con esas coordinaciones.

— Inevitablemente la fuerza de Rick es mayor que la de Kai, esta pelea es muy difícil, si no es que imposible para él – siguió Hiro, 5 segundos después, una gigantesca alabarda con listones negros y plateados en los extremos se habían clavado en su asiento, para ser más precisos, justo entre sus piernas, a escasos centímetros de las "joyas familiares". La cara del hermano mayor de Tyson pasó por una extensa gama de colores en cuanto pudo reaccionar, desde el azul, hasta el blanco pastoso, y ni que decir de las expresiones de su equipo, y saltando al rojo y el verde una vez que la dueña de la lanza llegó a recogerla.

— Ooopsss... mira a donde vino a parar esta cosa¿te lastimóoo? – dijo Pasha, llegando inocentemente donde ellos, serio cambio de hacia unos minutos que estaba deseando matar a alguien – Una se descuida un segundo y estas cosas van a para a cualquier lado – colocó la punta de su zapato justo entre las piernas de Hiro, solo que un poco más abajo, hizo algo de fuerza, y la lanza salió, dejando una respetable hendidura en la silla – Bueno, gracias – le saludó sonriente, bajando de nuevo a sus asientos, parece que alguien a tomado lecciones de sadismo risueño de Asuka.

Es probable que ahora el brillante entrenador del BBA Revolution va a ocupar un cambio de ropa interior, mientras que parecía que Suki iba a matarse de la risa que le daba el espectáculo.

Abajo, entretanto, empezó el encuentro entre Rick y Kai, y vaya que Rick se pone bastante emocional cuando se trata de un encuentro de beyblade, al grado que, o le daba una embolia, o al menos le daba un derrame facial, y eso sí que deja marca, sino, pregúntenselo a Stallone, no tiene la cara así solo porque sí.

Pero regresando a lo que nos interesa, ya ustedes saben como fue ese encuentro, y si no lo saben, no tenemos idea de que hacen leyendo este fanfic; pero no hay que ser tan malos con los neófitos, podemos resumir que Kai imitó la técnica de olas de Max, de modo que los ataques de Rick no le hacían daño, lo que era desesperando para ese altote con mala decoloración capilar y peor carácter. Kai incluso lo lanzó a los cuernos electrónicos del plato (¿a quién se le ocurrió ponerle cuernos a un plato de beyblade?), pero a diferencia de Tala, pobre traumado, Rick sí se pudo soltar, y volver a atacar a Kai.

Aunque esa parte no era la que nos interesaba, eran Pasha y Suki, que una vez hubieron asustado hasta la muerte a Hiro, reiniciaron sus giros y piruetas aéreas, sorprendentes considerando que era incluso menos especio que cuando lo hicieron en Roma, agregado a los pases de las gigantes cuchillas que tenían en las manos, sea por arriba o por debajo, esquivándolas perfectamente. Saltos mortales, piruetas y cruces aéreos, todos manejando al mismo tiempo sus alabardas, incluso dividiéndolas en dos, porque estas armas que Asuka habían mandado a pedir venían con la característica de poder atornillarse o desatornillarse en dos mitades y usarlas como gigantescas dagas de tiro al blanco. Pero ya es mucha descripción, finalmente Kai ganó, Rick se lamentó, y de pasó asustó a D.J. Jazzman con lo melodramático y escandaloso que se pone, y nuestras porristas especiales lo celebraron bastante.

Un poco más arriba, otra vez...

— ¡Qué genial! – gritó Daichi desde su asiento.

— Me encantaría estar ahí abajo con ellos – dijo a su vez Tyson

(**N/A: **De nuevo no estamos citando sino parafraseando, recordar esas frases a la perfección es bastante tedioso)

— ¿Qué les dije? - comenzó Hillary sonriente, en su adoración muy bien encubierta a nuestro vencedor del día - Kai es el único capaz de cambiar de estrategia a media batalla y lograr una victoria de esa manera...

CLANK... ese es el sonido, en estéreo, de dos mitades de una alabarda de combate clavándose a escasos centímetros de ambos lados de la cabeza de la castaña Hillary, que apenas se atrevió a girar la cabeza unos grados a la derecha para asegurarse de que de hecho todavía podía moverla.

— ¡Demonios, fallé! – medio gruñó, medio murmuró Suki, subiendo en ese momento en la escalera.

— ¿Qué... qué... qué te propones? – apenas pudo pronunciar Tyson.

— ¿Yo? – dijo la lila Suki con muy mal fingida inocencia – Solamente se me soltaron, ya saben lo sudorosas que se ponen las manos con el ejercicio y en cualquier momento... mmm... se sueltan.

— Claro que te creemos eso... – murmuró por lo bajo Daichi, probablemente el que menos conoce la reputación de Asuka, y por tanto más tranquilo ante ella, porque Kenny a su lado estaba a un pelo de desmayarse ahí mismo.

— Oh, bien, permíteme – Suki se acercó a Hillary, aún congelada en su sitio, y cogió cada mitad de su lanza con una mano, a propósito acercándose a los oídos de la castaña, y susurrándole al oído dijo – Esto es solo una advertencia, Kai es mío y solo mío – y dándole un solo tirón a las lanzas, las despegó del concreto sin mucho esfuerzo, con completa tranquilidad bajó a su sitio, mientras que con un fluido movimiento las volvía a armar como una sola pieza.

— Ooohhhhh... ¡Eso estuvo genial! – Ian, pese a las amenazas de muerte de Pasha, había sacado cada cámara de video que cargaba, le había dado al menos dos a Akira y se las habían arreglado a como podían para no perder ni una escena de todo esto, esos dos incidentes con lanzas fuera de control que casi castran a Hiro o decapitan a Hillary tendrían una posición especial en su colección de videos, y de seguro valdrían por cualquier inimaginable tortura que Pasha ideara por esto.

— Gracias – aparentemente Suki no era tímida para las cámaras, porque incluso ya había ordenado el paquete especial que Ian estaba preparando con sus videos, e incluso unas cuantas copias más, serían un excelente regalo de cumpleaños para su abuelo, con suerte lo matarían finalmente y le darían a ella el mando de la compañía familiar; como ven, no es tan tonta como parece.

Este cuarteto recogió sus cosas y fueron a encontrar al equipo en la entrada de los camerinos, de modo que Suki pudiera matar a besos a Kai y Pasha pudiera amenazar a Tala de muerte por atreverse nuevamente a perder, justo como ella había dicho que lo haría, día deprimente para el pelirrojo en verdad. La señorita Minamoto casi hace, pero a propósito eso sí, las de Pasha en Madrid, montarse encima de Kai usando esa faldita, y con la cámara de Ian al frente; afortunadamente para la decencia pública, tanto testigo intimida un poco a Suki y Pasha no está dispuesta a que los expulsen del país por indecencia pública.

Pero no solo se toparon con su equipo, sin con el PPB All Starz, que traían cara de funeral, menos Max, que se veía bastante satisfecho de su actuación, y Rick, que aún parecía que se le iban a reventar las venas de la cara.

— Bien, hasta la próxima entonces – se iba a despedir Max, y claro que Kai, siendo Kai, no le estaba respondiendo.

— Adi... ¡ohh¿Ustedes siguen vivas? – es evidente que con esos gritos de sorpresa, Judy y Emily recuerdan bien su pequeña estadía compartiendo cuarto con las señoritas Minamoto y Bazdehieff. A Pasha no podrían importarle menos, pero Suki, no es lo mismo.

— Ahh... La niña de la cabeza de zanahoria gigante, es obvio que no has seguido mi consejo y conseguido un buen estilista que te corrija ese horrible tinte naranja y corte de árbol de Navidad gigante – Suki es cruel, honesta, pero cruel – Pero al menos tus amiguitos se han corregido, mira Aki – ella señaló a Michael – este ya dejó de usar shorts... mmm... pero parece que aumentó el rimel.

En este punto, tanto Michael, como Emily y Eddie se hubieran defendido, pero al igual que Hillary lo descubrió antes, Suki aún tenía su alabarda en la mano, y no estaban muy de humor de regresar a casa en muchas cajas pequeñitos para todos sus pedazos. Pero es claro que Rick no conoce el gran valor de la discreción y de mantener la boca cerrado antes fuerzas destructivas de la naturaleza como estas.

— ¡La próxima te demostraré Kai! – chillaba Rick para el que le interesara.

— Perdedor – canturreó por lo bajo Asuka.

— ¿Perdedor? – gruñó Rick – Al menos no he perdido casi cada encuentro que he jugado, como cierta persona que veo aquí – evidentemente se refería a Tala, y eso le iba a costar.

Medio segundo después, la rusa Pasha, al menos 30 centímetros más baja que él, y con 25 kilos de peso menos, le había tomado la mano y torcido hasta que chillar�, le pateó la parte de atrás de la rodilla y lo obligó a caer al suelo, donde le colocó la mitad de su lanza en el cuello y le dijo muy lentamente.

— Otra frase de esas – le dijo ante la sorpresa del resto de los All Starz, la costumbre de los Blitzkrieg Boys y la cámara de un jubiloso Ian – y personalmente me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día – lo soltó, y dándole una última patada en la pierna, se fue con su equipo de regreso a la gradería para ver el resto de los encuentros. Uno pensaría que Aki, Kai o Tala la regañarían por esa escena, pero eso una batalla perdida.

— ¿Qué fue eso? – medio murmuró Rick, definitivamente con un tobillo distendido, cuando Eddie le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— Mmm... creo que debí habértelo advertido – se disculpó Emily con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué cosa? – le espetó el enorme Rick.

— Nunca te metas con Minamoto o Bazdehieff – le explicó la zanahoria... perdón, Emily – Pero tienes suerte, al menos no acabaste con moretones por dos meses, cómo alguien que conozco – le dijo, ojeando a Michael.

— No fue mi culpa – se defendió el beisbolista/beyluchador - ¿cómo iba a saber que Asuka le quiebra los brazos a los que insulten a Kai?

— ¡Nadie te mandaba a flirtear con ella! – le siguió regañando la pelinaranja.

— Y van de nuevo... – murmuró Judy, que nuevamente tenía que buscar un médico para su equipo tras otro cruel encuentro con la corte de pesadilla que acompaña a los Hiwatari.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo XX: Tiro al blanco**

— Ya que terminamos con la idiotez correspondiente – comenzó Suki con pequeños brincos, de los más inadecuados dado que aún estaba usando su uniforme de porristas - ¿no podemos irnos de compras?

—No – replicaron terminantemente y a un tiempo, Pasha y Kai.

— A veces creo que ustedes dos solo se ponen de acuerdo para arruinarme el día – gruñó Suki ante la respuesta doble.

— Nos toca ir a ver el último encuentro del día, BBA Revolution contra el Batallón Barthez – le indicó Spencer, ojeando el reloj para calcular cuanto tiempo faltaba.

— Hablando de torturas – murmuró la japonesa, y en tono de reclamo continuó - ¿Pero por qué? Nunca vemos en vivo los encuentros de otros equipos, y esos no son más que un montón de perdedores fenómenos de la moda.

— Porque el siguiente encuentro que nos toca será en contra del Batallón Barthez, y tenemos que analizar su estrategia – le aclaró Tala, como si estuviera si de verdad se creyera esa excusa.

— Además, nuestro valiente pelirrojo aquí presente quiere esquivar la tunda que le dará Pasha más tarde por perder ante el altote del All Starz – agregó Bryan con una horrenda sonrisa.

— Eso también – concordó Tala sin darse cuenta, para cuando reaccionó de lo que acababa de decir, tuvo que apurarse y esconderse detrás de Spencer antes de que Pasha, que había reaccionado a coger su látigo, se diera cuenta de que no lo tenía en ese momento y procediera a usar su alabarda/bastón de porrista.

Mientras Spencer hacia el esfuerzo de evitar la cuchilla asesina y tratar de meter algo de razón en la cabeza de Pasha respecto a asesinar a Tala en un sitio tan público y cuando todavía faltan tres encuentros para el fin del campeonato, lo que pareció convencerla, todos saben lo mucho que ella quiere un aumento; se abrieron camino rumbo a la gradería para el siguiente encuentro, y no era tan difícil abrir camino, dado que entre la pinta amenazante de los Blitzkrieg Boys, y las definitivamente mortales lanzas de Pasha y Suki, todos mantenían su distancia.

— Saben, ayudaría si pudiera irme a poner un poco de ropa decente – dijo de pronto Pasha, notando que no todas las miradas eran de absoluto miedo, sino que algunos omitían su cuchilla gigante para ver su diminuta falda.

— No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo – le respondió Ian, guiándolos a sus sitios, ahora, la pregunta es, dijo eso porque no tienen tiempo, o porque encuentra muy divertido que ellas dos sigan en sus trajes de porristas. ¿Cuál ser�?

Pero ahora quedaba un problema, resulta que los asientos que Ian tiene permanentemente apartados, son solo para él, Pasha y el par de locos que son Akira y Asuka, por lo que sus "amenos" compañeros no tienen campo, pero ni que lo quisieran; si hay algo que Kai y sus compañeros odian, es tener atención cuando no están barriendo el piso con algún pobre baboso, así que optaron por quedarse en la parte alta de las gradas. Esto presentaba una gran crisis para Suki, como todos saben, ella donde quiera que esté, no está feliz si no está lo más cerca posible de Kai, pero al mismo tiempo, quedarse solo parada por ahí en lugar de disfrutar de los mejores asientos posibles también es en contra de su naturaleza¿qué hacer¿qué hacer?

— Buajjjj... ¡Yo quiero a Kai! – se quejaba Suki mientras estaba sentada en la línea frontal con los acompañantes de costumbre.

— Pues ve con él, nadie te está amarrando al asiento – le señaló Pasha, sin mucho humor para llevar a cabo lo que de verdad quería hacer con los arrumacos de Suki, colgarla de los dedos de los pies sobre un pozo de serpientes gigantes, o algo parecido.

— Pero... pero... – trastabilló la otra con ojos acuosos - ¡No me puedo quedar de pie y en el fondo! – y en susurro de complicidad – Eso es de muy mal gusto.

— ¡Eres imposible! – fue lo único que gruñó Pasha, tratándose de concentrarse en el comienzo del encuentro entre Daichi y Matilda.

— Eso es tan falso – murmuró Ian cuando Matilda tuvo que autodestruir su blade, lo que la sacaba pero al mismo tiempo dañaba el blade del monillo rojo, de modo que al vencer Miguel a Tyson, no habría nadie para la revancha y la victoria sería del Batallón Barthez.

— Esa jugada me parece de lo más infantil – agregó Pasha - ¿Para qué autodestruirte y darle la victoria al contrario? Lo mejor es barrerlos del campo desde el comienzo, o mejor aún, romperles las piernas antes del encuentro.

— Eres tan deportiva, Pasha – le señaló Akira con ironía.

— Sí, verdad – le respondió ella con una gran e hipócrita sonrisa.

— ¡No puedo más! – y con eso, Suki decidió que además de la mala compañía, lo que más quería era estar con Kai, de ser posible en algún cuarto privado, pero si no, al menos lo más cerca posible. Así que, sin siquiera ir hacia el pasillo para hacer una salida medianamente digna, y se lanzó sobre los asientos para abalanzarse sobre su amado Kai.

— Típico de ella, nada de dignidad – comentó Aki.

— Pero tienes que reconocer su espíritu – le dijo Ian, que no desaprovechaba la ocasión para usar la cámara.

— Solo espero que se fije donde pone los pies...- la rusa cortó en seco la frase cuando efectivamente Suki trastabillo cuando saltaba sobre otra silla y caía de sentón en el pobre que estaba abajo - ¡Oh! Olvídenlo.

— Hasta cuando cae lo hace con estilo – Akira se vio obligado a reconocer.

Mientras tanto, unos cuantos asientos más arriba...

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima, fenómeno de la naturaleza! – chilló Asuka, tratando de cambiar de posición respecto a donde había caído.

— Nada me haría más feliz, fraülen – evidentemente era alemán el que tenía la desgracia, o gusto, de tener a Suki encima de él vestida de porrista.

— Ahora están cayendo proletarios del cielo – dijo a su lado una voz de pesado acento escocés, que no debe de ser muy difícil de identificar.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! – Suki se abalanzó a agarrar por la camisa al descarado que tenía el valor de llamarla a ella proletaria, y no dudo ni un segundo en reconocerlo - ¡Ah! Eres tú.

— ¡La bruja lila! – gruñó Johnny, también reconociéndola, haciendo un sonido parecido a los que hace Pasha ante semejantes situaciones.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te hace creer que puedes llamarme proletaria y salir con todos tus órganos intactos? – Suki lo tenía todavía agarrado de la camisa y sus ojos se cerraban con amenaza.

— Mmm... ehhh... uuu... ohhh… porque… ¿soy muy lindo? – tanteó el pelirrojo, tratando de mantener el cuello integro.

— Ahh... – ella tenía una sonrisa claramente sádica mientras le hablaba, porque, recuerden, ella todavía tenía su alabarda en la mano – Te doy medio punto por esfuerzo, pero me temo que tu respuesta no es acertada.

— Un poco de ayuda aquí – Johnny tenía una voz chiquita, como para tentar a la bestia.

— Señorita Minamoto – dijo Robert desde atrás, o mejor dicho, dejado de ella – ¿puedo saber que hace por aquí?

— Ehhh... pues ahora que lo pienso, creo que se me olvido.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

De regreso a la primera fila, Pasha estaba de lo más contenta, Suki se había largado y cualquier tonto que le lanzara comentarios vulgares ya había sido disuadido gracias a su excelente puntería con largos y peligrosos objetos punzo-cortantes. A diferencia de Suki, Johnny y Robert, que en su pequeño altercado no tenían tiempo de ver el encuentro, la rusa y sus acompañantes remanentes no le quitaban los ojos de encima, Ian, aprovechando las palomitas de Akira, se dedicaba a abuchear a Tyson.

— Este encuentro debe de ser lo más ridículo que he visto desde la última vez que patearon el trasero de Tala – comentó el pequeño ruso.

— ¿El de esta mañana? – pregunta inocente de Akira que casi hace que Pasha mate a alguien solo por el gusto.

— No, cuando estábamos en Roma – y por eso ella de nuevo lanzó su lanza, quién sabe a donde, solo se sabe que fue hacia atrás.

— Es realmente extraño, y esos discursos de Tyson se están volviendo bastante tediosos - pese a no prestarle verdadera atención al juego, Akira retiene bastantes detalles, al menos de lo locos que están los demás - tiene bastante lengua para hablar sobre aprendizaje y emoción del juego cuando él mismo chilla como una mona cada vez que pierde un juego o algo así.

— Ya me aburrí yo también – Ian se hundió en el asiento.

— Y mira eso – le señaló la rusa vestida de porrista - como se atreve ese experimento de genético ambulante...

— ¿Cuál de todos? – tantos pobres babosos estaban tachados de ser residuos de experimentación que Akira requería un poco de orientación.

— Miguel – le aclaró ella, siguiendo indignada su discurso -... a soltar su única ventaja de juego y embestir así, bastante falto de estrategia.

— Creí que decías que los trucos del Batallón Barthez eran tontos – Ian estaba seguro de que ella había dicho eso, porque él tono lo tiene grabado, no solo para venderlo por Internet, sino como evidencia posterior, por aquí nunca se sabe cuando se va a acabar en un juicio.

— Destruir tu propio blade y soltar el llanto es una cosa, desaprovechar una ventaja estratégica y técnica contra el rival es otra – Pasha estaba muy acalorada para solo estar estableciendo un punto - ¿es que no aprendiste nada de Boris?

— Como dar espectáculos fallidos y patéticos y culpar a los demás de mis errores solo para ser descubierto por los espías internos de mi jefe – le respondió Ian haciendo memoria, esos últimos días, y dramas, antes de que Boris fuera despedido habían sido bastante interesantes.

— Aparte de eso – le dijo ella con tranquilidad.

— Entonces no – le respondió él con aún más tranquilidad.

— ¿Espías internos? – Aki se rascaba la cabeza, de todas las trampas de su abuelo, no podía recordar que también espiara a sus propios agentes - No sabía que los había.

— Sí, Pasha fue la que le contó al jefe todos los detalles de cómo falló Boris – Ian le decía eso como si fuera lo más obvio - ¿Por qué crees que la ascendieron tan rápido?

— ¿Por un trabajo honesto y eficiente? – tanteó Akira con completa inocencia.

— Mmmpphhh... por favor – se burló la rusa, de todas las personas, uno pensaría que al menos Akira conocería las tretas de su propia compañía.

— Pero eso quiere decir que ella también tiene espías internos encima – una vez que Aki hubo captado el espíritu general de la conversación, eso le parecía de lo más evidente.

— Claro – ella estaba prácticamente gruñendo y sus dientes chirriando - y estoy segura de que cuando cumpla mi primer error, ese desgraciado de Kalidranov tendrá el descaro de acusarme ante el jefe.

— ¿Kalidranov? – Aki estaba haciendo memoria del personal que conocía, claro que el abuelo hacía rodar cabezas tan a menudo que es difícil seguirle el ritmo - ¿Ese individuo raro y flacucho que es jefe de ingeniería en las bases de Siberia?

— Ex-KGB, te aseguro que no hay nadie más aprovechado y doble cara que él – le aclaró Ian, y como un último detalle - Excepto tal vez Pasha.

— Y nadie va a conseguir ese empleo de vicepresidente de Seguridad más que yo – vaya que ella se toma las cosas personalmente.

XP XP XP XP XP XP

— ¿Quieres decir que con una inversión mínima puedo conseguir un aumento de 5 anual? Suena interesante – murmuraba Robert.

— Claro, es muy rentable, y estable; genial para inversiones a largo plazo – respondió la japonesa Suki, que había entablado conversación como si discutir planes de inversión fuera común en medio de partidos de blade.

— ¿Y cuál es el mínimo de inversión? – siguió preguntando el alemán, mientras que a su lado Johnny estaba tan aburrido de oírlos que ya estaba empezando a babear sobre su asiento.

— Unos 5 billones, bastante bajo, no es cierto – le respondió ella con tranquilidad, mientras se revisaba la pintura de las uñas, no acostumbraba pintarlas de negro, pero debía admitir que no se veía tan mal, comenzaba a entender por qué Pasha vivía siempre usándolo.

— Mmm... creo que debo considerar era oferta con mayor tiempo – la cifra lo ponía ligeramente nervioso, o sería que el tener a Suki vestida de porrista y todavía sentada en su regazo no era un asunto para corazones delicados.

— Es tu decisión – le respondió ella, acomodándose en su sitio, y poniéndolo a él mucho más nervioso.

— ¿Asuka, puedo saber que demonios están haciendo sentada ahí? – llamó de pronto una voz, ella y Robert se voltearon para ver a Akira, junto a Pasha e Ian, llamándola desde el pasillo.

— ¿No se supone que ibas a buscar a Kai? – preguntó también Ian, lanzando maliciosas miradas, y ángulos de cámara, en dirección a ella y su asiento actual, Robert.

— Ahh... cierto – trató de aclarar Suki – Yo iba para all�, pero me topé con estos dos e iniciamos una conversación de negocios – al tiempo, trastabillaba un poco abriéndose camino para llegar al pasillo, pisando a unos cuantos en donde de verdad duele.

— Okkaaayyyy – como que Aki no se le creía mucho.

— Presiento cierta sospecha de tu parte respecto a mis acciones – evidentemente, cuando Suki quería librarse de sospechas, el mejor curso de acción es poner una mirada acusadora ella misma y amenazar con el objeto que posea las mejores características de arma, en este caso, la alabarda que llevaba en la mano.

— No, no, yo no digo nada – y Aki definitivamente sabe cuando es mejor cerrar la boca.

— Entonces vamos a buscar a mi Kai. ¡Adiós casquito! – se despidió de Robert y Johnny, este último todavía medio dormido.

— Ehh... este... – el pelirrojo escocés tratada de reaccionar - ¿Ya terminó el partido?

— Sí – le respondió el alemán secamente.

— Bien – el escocés se levantó de su asiento y sin preguntar siquiera el resultado - ahora podemos irnos a Wimbledon, tengo un encuentro de tennis que jugar.

XP XP XP XP XP

Pero de regreso con los que nos interesan, en la parte alta de la gradería donde los Blitzkrieg Boys habían estado todo el tiempo...

— Ohh... Kai¡te estuve buscando por todas partes! – una vez que Suki pudo poner sus ojos, y más aún, sus brazos, sobre Kai, se pegó como una lapa a su brazo, y noten, aún de porrista... bastante llamativa.

— ¿En verdad? – la voz de Kai sonaba un poco más seca de lo normal como... suspicaz.

— Pues claro – eso obvio que ella no notaba ese toque extraño en su voz - yo solo vivo para estar contigo.

— No me pareció eso cuando te acomodabas en las piernas de Robert – ¡eso era lo que molestaba a nuestro valiente y contradictorio Kai!

— Ehh... yo... eso era un asunto de negocios – para Suki viéndose descubierta, es momento de salvar el pellejo.

— Claro – aún más suspicacia por parte de Kai.

— ¡Ian! – exclamó Akira, casi gritando al pequeño ruso - ¡Dime que tienes eso!

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Spencer, sobresaltado con semejante grado de emoción por parte de Aki.

— ¡Kai está celoso¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de tener eso en cámara? – ciertamente, ese concepto era para llamar la atención - ¡Dime que lo tienes!

— Claro que sí – Ian casi parecía insultado por la pregunta - ¿qué clase de empresario independiente crees que soy?

— No querrás decir – planteó Kai con una mirada que casi, pero casi, podía decirse de homicidio - " ¿Qué clase de sanguijuela/paparazzi/chupa vidas crees que soy?

— Semántica, pura semántica – fue lo único que Ian le respondió, aún apuntándole con su cámara.

— ¿Y a él que le pasa? – preguntó por el otro lado Pasha, señalando a Tala, que estaba sentado en el piso, con una pinta de estar medio fuera de sí mismo, y a poco de comenzar a babear y balbucear.

— Solo está en un poco de shock, ignóralo – le respondió con tranquilidad Bryan, que parecía estar sospechosamente escondiendo algo tras su espalda.

— ¿Shock¿Y por qué? – ciertamente ella se lo tomaba bastante tranquilo para tener a su casi-novio sentado en el suelo y a un paso de la catatonia.

— Cree que la tienes personal en contra de él – le explicó Bryan, aún bien tranquilo, y escondiendo todavía algo.

— ¿Por? – ella no entendía por qué.

— Esto – finalmente el ruso de pelo gris descubrió que tenía la alabarda que tan descuidadamente ella había lanzado hacía unos 10 minutos, a la vez que le señalaba una severa hendidura en el muro de concreto - ni te fijaste a aún así atinaste a menos 5 centímetros de la cabeza de Tala.

— ¿Y solo por eso?


	21. Capítulo 21

Lady Dark: De nuevo hemos sido borradas

Lady Evil: Lo que ya nos parece excesivo

Lady Dark: Pero como somos tan masoquistas a como somos de sádicas, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Lady Evil: Disfruten

**Capítulo XXI: Bajo protesta**

— ¡Saben, esto está empezando a parecerme ridículo! – se iba quejando Spencer a medida que se deslizaban por los pasillos del hotel, esquivando prensa, empleados y cosas así, llevando un sospechoso bulto al hombro del que sobresalía una mata de pelo rojo – Sino es Pasha a la que tenemos que arrastrar inconsciente es Tala, y es cada vez que perdemos, empezó a ver un patrón.

— ¡NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA! – le gruñó por su parte la rusa, que iba un poco más adelante, alegre al menos de haberse deshecho de su disfraz de porrista.

— ¿Cuál? – se quedó confundido el rubio.

— Perder – le ilustró Bryan en susurro, porque solo pensar en esa combinación de letras estaba haciendo que Pashanka echara espuma por la boca.

— Tu di lo que quieras, a mí esto me parece de lo más interesante – Ian no había apagado su cámara desde que poso sus ojos en los uniformes de porristas de Pasha y Suki unas horas antes, y ciertamente eso había representado un problema con su recarga de baterías, pero con un poco de pericia y cambios rápidos había logrado mantenerse.

— Bueno, y ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche? – preguntó Akira jubiloso - ¿Compras nocturnas¿Cenas a escondidas¿Destrucción de clubes?

— ¡Ah no! – lo paró Kai en esa línea – Mañana tenemos que salir para Egipto, y de aquí nadie va a moverse hasta la hora de tomar el vuelo.

— Uuhhh... a alguien a estado mucho tiempo con Pasha – se burló Bryan, al menos hasta que Suki se puso medio frenética y lo agarró del cuello.

— ¿Mucho tiempo con Pasha¿Eso que significa? – para este punto, uno creería que ya había superado la crisis de celos que sentía con la rusa cerca, pero parece estar en recaída.

— Nada, Asuka. Nada – apenas le pudo decir el ruso mientras ella lo medio ahorcaba.

Finalmente, después de unos recovecos y de dejar inconscientes a unos cuantos pobres camareros que se encontraban en el lugar incorrecto a la hora inadecuada, lo que los puso en ruta directa con la "llave dormilona" de Bryan y las patadas voladoras de Pasha; llegaron al pasillo donde estaban sus cuartos. Iba cada uno a meterse en su sitio y por una vez hacerle caso de verdad a Kai, cuando Pasha lanzó una mirada sospechosa al bulto de pelo en rojo en hombros de Spencer.

— Esto me parece medio raro – murmuró ella, haciéndoles una señal silenciosa para que se quedaran queditos.

— ¿Ahora qué? – si hay algo que a Suki nunca va a interesar son las sospechas de Pasha, mientras ella seguía dándole señales a los demás para que improvisaran una conversación, lo que ciertamente siguieron, pero Ian ajustó de nuevo la cámara, listo para algo interesante.

Sin responderle, Pasha se puso al costado de Spencer, en donde le hizo otra señal, de modo que él aflojó su agarre del bulto de modo casi imperceptible, ella colocó sus manos delicadamente sobre la sábana que lo cubría, entonces dio un tirón brusco, y la tela, con todo y relleno cayó al suelo.

— Ooouuucchhh... – vino un gruñido desde adentro, mientras la rusa lo desenvolvía a punta de sus botas de tacón aguja.

— Lo sabía – exclamó ella triunfal, poniendo la punta del zapato justo en el esternón de cierto pelirrojo ruso que todos conocemos.

— Podrías... mover eso... – evidentemente haciendo referencia al afilado tacón metálico de su zapato.

— Por supuesto – le dijo esa con una sonrisa de tiburón - ¿qué tal aquí? – bajando el tacón hasta donde de verdad puede hacer daño a la posibilidad de futura descendencia Ivanov.

— Uhh... esto se va a poner bueno – Ian estaba a un paso de chillar de la emoción con la situación, mientras los demás deseaban tener palomitas para este espectáculo.

— ¿Conque pretendiendo engañarme, eh? – Pasha ignoraba a los demás y concentraba su agresión del día en el pelirrojo que estaba a su merced.

— No es lo que te imaginas – tartamudeó Tala, tratando de pensar en una salida rápida y segura para el definitivo aprieto en que se encontraba.

— Tú no tienes idea de lo que me imagino – le dijo ella en una voz muy baja, y definitivamente muy amenazante.

— Si me dieras una pista – la sonrisa en cara de Tala, además se ser completamente fuera de lugar, no solo con su persona, sino con su posición actual, se veía muy falsa.

— De acuerdo – le respondió Pasha, entonando en un tono mórbido e inclinándose sobre él para verlo más de cerca y apoyar un poco más de peso en su zapato haciéndolo resoplar para evitar gritar - yo me imagino que en tu completo y patético estado de derrota, pretendiste escapar de tu merecida lección sobre las consecuencias de fallar, fingiendo un estado semicomatosa para ganar mi no-existente compasión¿o me equivoco?

— Ehh.. ji ji... creo que se aproxima bastante – Tala ya estaba sudando a chorros, mientras los demás de comían las uñas de la emoción, incluso Kai no podía permanecer impávido ante esto, tratando de ver desde atrás de Asuka.

— Pues adivina, lo hiciste peor – ella ya no sonreía, ahora tenía un gesto raro, como el que debe tener un psicópata cuando mata gatitos... o perritos.

— Pasha, Pashasita, Trinita – esa fue una sorpresiva intervención de Akira, tanto que casi hizo saltar a los demás fuera de su piel.

— ¿Uuuhhh? – ella estaba tan metida en la futura muerte de Tala que estaba había olvidado a los demás, y se mostró un tanto confundida con la súbita interrupción, tanto que hasta no prestó atención a ese último epíteto con el que se le hizo referencia.

— Jejejejeje... – Aki trataba de relajar un poco los ánimos, o la presión de ese tacón - se ve estás alterada, y con razón, puesto que ciertamente Tala a demostrado que ningún castigo que le apliques, por más doloroso e inhumano que sea, es suficiente para sus errores del día...

— Se nota que te aprecian – de alguna manera, Bryan se había escabullido para estar junto a Tala, murmurándole de un modo muy poco comprensivo.

— Pero – aquí es donde Aki pone en labor la capacidad de negociación que le valen en seguro sitio futuro en la Corporación Hiwatari, con el puesto que sea - en lugar de ensuciar el pasillo con sucia sangre y entrañas, ganarnos una investigación de homicidio y una expulsión del torneo, lo que, si me permites agregar, no pondrá al jefe muy de buenas contigo...

— Y no habría ascenso – agregó Spencer.

— ¿Por qué no tomas a Suki y ustedes dos van a una relajante sesión nocturna en el spa del hotel? – en esta, Aki lograba muchos favores al salvar miserable pellejo de Tala.

— ¡SIIIII! – casi gritaron la aludida Suki, que ya estaba enumerando la cantidad de tratamientos que quería hacerse.

— No va a ser nada relajante si tengo que estar con ella – le gruñó por lo bajo Pasha a Akira, evidentemente refiriéndose a Suki.

— Vamos, vamos – Akira, lo más discretamente posible iba empujándola hacia el elevador más cercano, con Suki detrás, brincando de la felicidad – Considéralo una recompensa por tu maravillosa representación de esta noche, estoy seguro que esos músculos tuyos deben de estar bastante adoloridos luego de tanto ejercicio.

— Ok, Ok – finalmente se rindió ella, justo cuando ya se encontraba dentro del elevador, junto a Asuka.

— Lo tengo que reconocer – dijo Ian enjugándose una lágrima de cocodrilo – Tu hermano puede lavar cerebros como el mejor.

— Claro, claro, estoy muy orgulloso – le contestó Kai con desgano.

— Te salvaste por ahora – murmuró de nuevo Bryan a Tala, con una sonrisa especialmente sádica.

— Bien, ya que me deshice de ellas, y salve tu patrimonio genético – agregó, señalando al pelirrojo - podemos irnos por unos tragos.

— ¡SÍIII! – todos, menos Kai y Tala, se unieron a esa exclamación, Kai, porque él ya había dicho que no, y Tala, porque trataba de reunir la escasa dignidad que le quedaba.

Así, se dirigieron al bar más cercano, apenas con tiempo de echar sus respectivas maletas a sus cuartos, levantar los míseros restos de Tala, y arrastrar a Kai contra su voluntad; este podría haber ofrecido resistencia, pero un 5 contra 1 está lejos de ser justo, y a diferencia de Tala, él todavía tenía algo de dignidad que salvar.

XD XD XD XD XD

Veinte minutos después, cada uno de los muchachos, cambiados a ropas civiles para no llamar mucho la atención, cosa algo difícil con la eterna cara de malos amigos que algunos de ellos parecen tener gravadas de por vida, habían arribado al bar de turno; cuál es, no importa, ya Saint-John tuvo que cerrar, cobrar seguro y regresar de nuevo a Inglaterra. Elegido esta vez por cualquiera menos Akira, habían tratado de evitar un poco los conflictos, porque Tala parecía más cerca de un desmayo que de otra cosa, después de todo, uno no está a punto de ser castrado por la bota de combate de una rusa con serias tendencias asesinas y no queda un poco traumatizado por ello.

Esto, por cierto, es completamente bar, nada de esos formatos baile / tragos a los que inevitablemente se ven arrastrados por las damas, y que de la misma forma inevitable, termina en peleas, policía y desesperados propietarios extravagantes que compran a ingenuas aseguradoras que aún no colocan el elemento Bazdehieff/Minamoto como condición para no-pago. Así, que, asentados en un elemento primariamente masculino, donde la palabra "pista de baile" ni siquiera es concebible, todos los hombres tienden a expresar su frustración diaria; en el caso de estos hombres, hay que ser cuidadoso primero, uno nunca sabe cuando se tiene un micrófono pegado, aunque tienen a ignorar titánicamente la cámara que Ian les tiene pegada a la cara casi todo el tiempo.

No mucho rato después, cuando ya Tala había desahogado sus desgracias ( y que seguramente calificará de "causa de muerte" una vez que Pasha vea ese video), pudieron solo dedicarse a beber tragos hasta que el sol los alcanzara; el pelirrojo parece que se desahogó en solitario, porque Kai no dice si algo lo molesta, y lo demás encuentran esto bastante entretenido para tener frustraciones de ningún tipo. Así que, tragos van tragos vienen; y las cosas se desarrollan.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Muy bien, la noche, con todas sus emocionales variaciones, acabó al fin. Y para el día siguiente, no podíamos tener resultados más disímiles.

Pasha y Suki se levantaron a la primera señal de que el día comenzaba, y con buen humor sin precedentes, ninguna estaba peleando y parece que el maravilloso cutis resultado del baño de barro caliento las tenía tan satisfechas como es humanamente posible. Por otra parte, la resaca, segunda en dos días, tenía a los muchachos con un poco menos de energía, de hecho, un cadáver de tres días debía sentirse mejor.

Ellas se levantaron, bañaron y vistieron, con un estilo radicalmente distinto a los de los últimos días, o al menos Pasha, porque Suki se había puesto otro de sus lindos conjuntos de verano con esos enormes sombreros llamados que se usan mucho en Europa y que en su caso de seguro deben de valer más que el alquiler de un apartamento; mientras que la rusa se había puesto algo muy poco femenino, algo parecido a un uniforme militar de campaña, pantalones muy flojos, camiseta y botas militares a media pantorrilla, pero en camuflaje blanco, gris y negro, lista para el desierto. Después fueron a buscar a los muchachos para desayunar, dieron varios golpes a las puertas de sus cuartos, y ninguno respondió; en condiciones normales ellas habrían derrumbado puertos y exigido saber que era esa falta de cooperación por parte de ellos, pero el hambre de la mañana y el buen humor generado por su tratamiento spa, que incluía un excelente tratamiento de uñas, decidieron dejarlos entrenar, dormir o lo que quiera que hicieran y bajar a comer ellas, después de todo, si se llega muy tarde se acaba el jugo de uvas.

En el comedor, demasiado contentas como para sentirse asqueadas por las prácticas alimenticias de Daichi, Tyson o Max, o los gritos que les pegaba Rick, claro que de vez en cuando algún cubierto distraídamente se clavaba cerca de su cabeza. Ya acabando su última taza de yogurt, mientras los demás acababan de tragar o se soltaban de la pared para irse de una vez al aeropuerto; Suki y Pasha subieron a sus habitaciones, seguras de encontrar a los muchachos ya listos para salir, después de todo, han desarrollado la mala maña por el servicio a la habitación.

— ¡Ok todos, arriba a brillar! – dijo Suki cantarinamente, en gran contraste respecto a su entrada, pateando la puerta del cuarto de Kai y Tala.

— Nopmemoelestesttratoodeepppdormmir – medio balbuceó una voz pastosa y no identificada dentro del rollo de cobijas que había en el suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – gruñó la japonesa, tirando de una cobija para tratar de desentrañar el misterio detrás de tal estado de desorden que por alguna razón se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

— Se fueron de fiesta otra vez – le respondió desde atrás la seca voz de Pasha, para la que cualquier sorpresa de esta mañana parecía haber borrado la felicidad de excelente tratamiento capilar que le había hecho en el spa el día anterior.

— ¿Qué es eso? – Suki tenía demasiadas sorpresas este día, porque por ahí venía Pasha, arrastrando detrás a Ian, Akira, Spencer y Bryan, una vez que capturó las orejas de un par de ellos y lanzó unas cuantas amenazas extremas a los demás, la siguieron como buenos niños.

— Estos "caballeros" – le explicó la rusa con completo sarcasmo – decidieron aprovechar nuestra estancia en el spa para ir a tomar.

— Es algo justo, así todos se relajan – se defendió Ian, apenas encubriendo un bostezo y con unas bolsas bajo los ojos que casi se le arrastraban hasta el suelo.

— ¡Una vulgar trampa, eso es lo que es! – proclamó Suki con indignación, cruzándose de brazos y zapateando con impaciencia.

— Bueno, no lo niego... – le respondió a su vez Ian, rascándose la nariz y agregado otro bostezo.

— Hazme un favor, Ian – le gruñó Spencer, que estaba sujeto por Pasha de su oreja, y cada palabra que el pequeño ruso decía, provocaba otro tirón de ella, de modo que para este momento la tenía roja como un tomate maduro - ¡Silencio!

— Grrr...�¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KAI! – Suki se fue de inmediato al bulto de cobijas y les dio un tirón que por poco las destrozó, efectivamente revelando que el que estaba ahí era Tala, con otro dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Tala¿Dónde está mi baboso prometido! – el pelirrojo se encontró increíblemente sorprendido, no porque una mujer más ligera y pequeña que él lo zarandeara como un trapo, eso es común, sino porque esta vez era Suki, que rara vez siquiera le habla.

— �¿HUUUUUHHHH! – demasiado dormido para coordinar.

— No puede uno dormir – y ese sí era Kai, que estaba dormido debajo de la cama, por algún loco motivo.

— ¡Ahí estas! – exclamó Suki, soltando al fin a Tala, que cayó al suelo sin mucha ceremonia, y agarrando a Kai, para apretarlo en un abrazo, aparentemente sin impórtale su olor a fiesta muy larga.

— ¿Qué diantre haces debajo de la cama? – preguntó extrañado Bryan, en mejor estado de sobriedad que los demás, y que ha visto a estos dos acabar en muchos lugares raros cuando se pasan de tragos, pero esconderse debajo de la cama debía ser nuevo.

— Hay mucha luz afuera – medio balbuceó, con voz pastosa, ojos cerrados todavía y cara de estar más del otro lado que de este.

— Las cortinas están cerradas – le indicó el ruso de cabello gris, revisándose en el espejo el peinado con total tranquilidad, aunque él siempre se ve despeinado, más si todavía está en pijamas.

— Y mucho ruido – siguió hablando, o susurrando Kai, aparentemente hipersensible a las sensaciones del día.

— Eso no se niega – estuvo de acuerdo Ian, al que debían de haberle gritado unas 10 veces esa mañana, es un milagro que no estuviera sordo a este punto.

— ¿Qué rayos hicieron ustedes anoche? – reclamó de inmediato Pasha, que ha pasado por su propia dosis de resacas y sus consecuencias raras, pero esto empezaba a tornarse demasiado raro.

— Nada solo unos cuantos traguitos – le respondió Aki, que aún se veía medio borracho en este punto.

— Unos cuantos galones, diría yo – le corrigió la rusa, cada vez más sulfurada.

— Detalles, detalles – le desestimó el joven Hiwatari bastante tranquilo.

— Pues más les vale que se arreglen, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Y el desayuno? – preguntó Spencer desde la puerta, frotándose la oreja que recién le dejaron libre y de seguro pensando más en el hielo para su pobre oreja que en comida.

— Acabó hace 20 minutos – le respondió Pasha sin mucha emoción.

— Yo no me voy sin comer – se plantó Ian, cruzándose de brazos.

— O nosotros – le respondió el coro de los demás hombres, hasta Tala y Kai, para que vean lo serio que era esto.

— ¿Y que les hace creer que me importan si comen o no? – se plantó la rusa con altanería, a la que ciertamente nadie contradice.

— Porque si morimos de inanición o intoxicación, no creo que veas ese aumento y ascenso pronto – pero a veces, alguien puede superarla en ingenio, Ian empieza a encontrarle el gusto a eso.

— Con esa excusa me ganan todo – murmuró ella por lo bajo.

— Si nos vamos ahora – interrumpió Akira pensativo, dirigiéndose a Tala y Kai - ¿cuando van a llamar ustedes a las muchachas que les dieron sus números ayer?

— �¿CÓMO! – se han escuchado turbinas de avión más silenciosas que el grito combinado que Pasha y Asuka dieron en ese momento.

— Ya saben, las altas, rubias y ebrias que les pellizcaron el trasero sucesivamente y dijeron que querían tener niños con ustedes – continuó Akira, cada vez más buscándose ser víctima de homicidio, si tenía suerte.

— Tú no sabes quedarte callado¿verdad? – le gruñó Kai antes de empezar a ser zarandeado por una semi histérica Suki, y suerte que no llevaba su bufanda, o pasaría a ahorcarlo.

— Siempre tuve problemas con aprender eso.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Lady Dark: Bien, no hay muchos ánimos de conversación, pero ustedes entienden por qué.

Lady Evil: Esperamos que les guste, porque si seguimos así vamos a terminar rindiéndonos con este asunto.


	22. Capítulo 22

Lady Dark: Bueno, al menos hemos durado una semana sin que nos borren.

Lady Evil: A ver cuanto más duramos.

Lady Dark: Al tiempo que esperamos no atrasarnos con otras cosas.

Lady Evil: Ya estamos de vuelta a la temporada de clases y trabajos, así nos complicamos un poco.

Lady Dark: Especialmente cuando uno tiene profesores locos que no lo dejan tranquilo.

Lady Evil: Pero viene la Semana Santa, y eso será solo escribir.

Lady Dark: O tareas, dependiendo que tan crueles sean los profesores.

Lady Evil: Ya veremos.

Lady Dark: Por ahora, disfruten el capítulo.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Capítulo XXII: Paseito por el desierto**

Por primera vez en todo este torneo, los Blitzkrieg Boys no se adelantaron a la llegada de los demás equipos, de hecho, llegaron varias horas después y de bastante mal humor. Pero en cierto sentido es lo mejor, así no vieron el show de fanáticas que esperaban a Miguel en aeropuerto, y que hubiera desencadenado en algo peor, porque al parecer Suki sufre de un problema muy raro, podrá detestar que las fanáticas acosen a Kai, pero que alguien más se lleve los vítores y la calificación del "más guapo", es un insulto personal. ¡El muchacho más guapo es de ella, y punto!

Sin embargo, hay razones de peso para ese retraso tan fuera de lo común, una vez que Aki pronunció tan suicida frase, histeria era poco término para describir a Suki, y como ella es incapaz de desahogarse en su amadísimo Kai, la agarró con el cuarto, y en comparación a lo que hizo, la Guerra Civil Española fue poca cosa. Entre camas destrozadas, cómodas arrojadas por el balcón, cortinas rotas y demás, no quedó mucho cuarto; sólo se salvaron los espejos, y es porque Asuka puede ser supersticiosa a veces.

Cuando el gerente llegó, casi tiene un ataque al corazón en ese sitio, no lo tuvo, pero sí se acercó lo suficiente como para tener que ser llevado al doctor del hotel; todos estos dramas dieron suficiente tiempo para que los muchachos se arreglaran, empacaran y pusieran los pies en polvorosa. Claro que antes de poder huir del país, Pasha, como encargada del equipo, tuvo que firmar una cuenta bien jugosa por todos los gastos, que de seguro llegará a conocimiento del abuelo Voltaire más o menos al mismo tiempo que la última compilación digital de videos que cierto rusito compuso especialmente para él.

No fue suficiente el retraso del hotel, que de seguro jamás volverá a permitir equipo, grupo musical o aglomeración de sospechosos antecedentes hospedarse en sus cuartos, sino que con las exigencias y extorsiones de sus coequiperos, a la fastidiada Pasha no le quedó otra más que ordenar parar su transporte y comprar el desayuno¡y vaya desayuno! Al parecer, luego de una noche de tragos y acoso femenino, a los muchachos les agarra mucha hambre, al grado que pueden hacer parecer a la dupla Tyson-Daichi como personas de recatado comer. Tras dos docenas de panqueques, 15 pastelitos, 30 tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, tocino, huevos, toronjas, cerca de 8 litros de diversos líquidos que variaban del jugo de naranja, al de uvas, leche, café y té, acabaron con un pequeño trago de vodka cada uno, solo para mantenerlo ruso; agregado a eso, unos cuantos panes dulces a cada uno para comer en el camino. Esa tarjeta de crédito corporativa nunca se sintió tan cerca de derretirse por uso.

Por fin llegaron al aeropuerto, casi cuatro horas después de que los demás se hubieron marchado rumbo al norte de África, Suki había planeado que pidieran algún jet privado de la compañía hasta Barcelona o algo así, y tener algún crucero romántico en el yate del abuelo Voltaire; pero su plan tenía unos puntos en contra, primero, tenían prisa y eso toma mucho tiempo; segundo, esperar ese yate implicaría semanas, porque todos los yates, tanto los de su abuelo como los de Voltaire estaban en el Pacífico en ese momento; y tercero, Pasha estaba a cargo del transporte, y ella nuca, pero nunca, cumpliría con los caprichos de Asuka, menos estando de mal humor. Al final, para trauma de Suki, nuevamente tomaron un Antonov de carga y salieron para El Cairo.

— ¡Este país es horrible! – se quejó Suki una vez que arribaron al aeropuerto de Alejandría, siendo casi de noche – El calor arruina mi cabello.

— Pues usa un sombrero – le respondió indiferente Kai, ayudando a mover las maletas al bus.

— ¡Ooohhhh! No tiene sentidos, los hombres no entienden mis problemas – se quejó la señorita de modo dramático.

— ¡Y gracias a Dios por ello! – murmuró Tala, que fingía que no escuchaba.

— Digan¿en cuál horrible hotel de esta ciudad nos van a meter? – preguntó Suki, que ya se había cambiado a algo un poco más encubierto, no quería que le picara un bicho y morirse de alguna enfermedad rara, aunque Aki la culpara de exagerada.

— En ninguno – le respondió Pasha con simpleza, bastante aclimatada con su camuflaje de desierto.

— ¿Entonces? – en la retorcida mente de Suki ya empezaba a circular de terrorífica idea de dormir en despoblado, atroz.

— El encuentro será en El Cairo, junto a las pirámides de Giza, así que ya aparté un hotel ahí – les indicó Pasha, subiendo al bus.

— Genial, a kilómetros de cualquier tienda de ropa decente – se quejó a punta de sarcasmo la japonesa.

— Suki – dijo hastiado Aki, sin separar la mirada de su juego de canasta - ya tenemos suficientes maletas como para construir con ellas una copia en tamaño real de las pirámides¿cuándo pararás?

— Exagerado – le respondió ella.

— No, es cierto – agregó Ian, que jugaba con Aki - un poco más y no creo que ningún avión comercial se atreva a llevarlos por temor a sobrecarga.

Tras la discusión respecto a lo que es mucho o poco equipaje generada por ese comentario, al fin salieron rumbo al hotel, suerte para ellos, con un día de descanso antes del inicio del torneo, del que les tocaba la apertura. Ya todos los demás equipos estaban acomodados y tranquilitos en sus cuartos, y afortunadamente, las noticias de los que pasó en España no había llegado por ahí, o los Blitzkrieg Boys no habrían ni siquiera encontrado los cuartos que tenían reservados.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

No hubo tiempo tras su arribo del día previo de causar demasiado caos y demolición en su más reciente hotel, de modo que, tras hacer otra impecable imitación de Tyson y Daichi, solo que los rusos sí saben usar los cubiertos, todo el mundo se fue a la cama sin incidentes, claro que Suki seguía enojada con Kai, pero normalmente a ella los problemas con su amado, de los que el susodicho Kai ni siquiera se da cuenta, no suelen durar más allá de una noche de sueño. El día siguiente lo tenían libre de encuentros y Pasha estaba decidida a hacerlos sudar por el colerón del día anterior, porque, verán, son muy contadas las ocasiones en que Pasha tiene esas explosiones de carácter que son tan comunes en su congénere japonesa, ella prefiere algo un poco más taimado y discreto la mayor parte de las veces, algo que demuestre mayor control y que sin embargo sea mucho peor que la muerte, su elección más común, es matarlos en entrenamientos brutales y sin pausa, o la brutal tortura psicológica; solo casos muy extremos la sacan de sí, aunque desde que llegó Suki por aquí, se empieza a volver muy normal.

Así, mientras un nuevo Sol salía por el horizonte de este hermoso y desértico paisaje africano, perfecto para ocultar cadáveres por cierto, y los inocentones y babosos miembros de los demás equipos tenían un lindo desayuno, planeando qué entrenamientos tener o qué compras hacer, ya nuestra rusa preferida llevaba dos horas de forzar y azotar, figurativamente hablando por supuesto, a su equipo por la arena del desierto. Mientras, Ian se dedicó a mandar sospechosos correos electrónicos, Aki a perfeccionar su juego de canasta, y Suki a dormir hasta no aguantar más.

— ¡Muévanse bolsas de grasa! – gritaba Pasha a su equipo, en este momento estaban corriendo por el desierto, todos disfrazados de miembros de la Legión Francesa, a equipo completo de campaña, mientras que delante de ellos iba la rusa, con uniforme de comandante de legión, usando un altoparlante a todo volumen y montada en un cabello.

— Esto... es muy... injustooo... – apenas podía decir Bryan, jadeando tanto que iba arrastrando la lengua, y jorobado bajo el equipo completo de campaña que iba agregado al entrenamiento.

— No es... justo... – estuvo de acuerdo Spencer, que hacía buen rato se abría caído en la arena y dejado morir, de no ser porque entonces ella lo azotaría con el látigo que llevaba en la mano y lo atropellaría con el camello – yo no fui... el que dejó que le pellizcaran...

— ¡Silencio ustedes dos... – Tala trataba de imponerse, pero es difícil cuando se empiezan a ver sicodélicos espejismos en la arena, y la cara se tiene más roja que el cabello.

— Es... la última vez... que salgo con ustedes – le respondió Bryan, tratando de beber algo de agua antes de simplemente caer muerto, no es que a Pasha fuera a importarle si así fuera.

— Nadie te... obligó – Tala seguía tratando de andar, con suerte, caería a un pozo de arenas movedizas y se podría morir al fin – De hechoooo... fue idea de ustedes.

— No nos... mires – se defendió Spencer, que se creía la mayor víctima, nada tenía que ver con ellas o los planes raros de ciertos otros rusitos locos, y son embargo, siempre acababa en estas situaciones – Todo esto... fue idea... de Ian.

— Cierto – concordó Bryan - ¿Por qué... no está... él aquí?

— ¡Silenció! – ordenó la rusa, golpeando el látigo contra la arena – O correremos otros 50 kilómetros.

— No... no más – suplicó Tala, cayendo al suelo – Si seguimos así vamos a acabar en Dakar.

— Pues les haría bien – le respondió ella, tomando un sorbo de té helado sentada en su camello, que parecía el único sin quejas de este trote.

— Puedo saber – comenzó Bryan, aprovechando la parada no programada, provocada por la casi inminente muerte de Tala Ivanov, que descanse en paz – como el matarnos en un trote por el desierto va a hacer que ganemos el siguiente encuentro.

— No nos va ayudar – le respondió la rusa simplemente, bebiendo más té.

— ¿Entonces? – le preguntó exasperado Bryan, mientras que Spencer bebía, agua simple.

— Ustedes han estado muy flojos últimamente, necesitaban ejercicio de verdad – le respondió tranquilamente ella, ajustando sus anteojos para evitar la arena.

— ¡Pasha! – exclamó Tala, que apenas recuperaba el aliento - ¡Antes de salir de Rusia nos hiciste hacer una marcha suicida de 3 días por la tundra!

— ¿Y? – Pasha mejoraba su inocencia fingida cada día más.

— ¿Y¿No te parece suficiente? – Tala se sentía morir, aún más.

— Eso fue hace semanas, además, no lo habíamos tratado en el desierto – le respondió ella, como si solo hablara de las repeticiones de lagartijas en el gimnasio.

— No importa – finalizó Tala, dejándose caer en la ardiente arena – Solo entiérrenme aquí.

— Como gustes. ¡Spencer, toma una pala! – ordenó ella, tan fríamente que podría congelar el desierto.

— ¡Oye! No era literalmente – rápidamente, Tala se levanto y escondió detrás de Bryan, que solo se abanicaba con su sombrero.

— ¡Cómo te traumatizas por nada! – le dijo ella con burla – Además, Kai es el que tiene la pala de arena.

— Por cierto, tú no has dicho mucho respecto a este castigo – fue a decir Bryan, cuándo de pronto se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Dónde está Kai?

— Iba detrás de nosotros – le respondió Spencer haciendo memoria – Al menos cuando comenzamos, pero él nunca dice nada y yo estaba muy ocupado manteniéndome vivo para fijarme.

— ¡Genial! – vociferó Pasha - ¡Se me escapó de nuevo!

— Tal vez no se te escapó – le calmó Bryan, que de paso le robaba el té frío – tal vez se murió del calor o se lo tragó la arena.

— Tu sí alegras el día – le dijo Spencer con ironía a su compañero de gris cabello.

— De acuerdo todos – le dijo Pasha, haciendo que su camello se levantara de nuevo – Vamos de regreso.

— ¡Sí! – generalizado.

— Pero a doble marcha – y lanzó a su cabello a correr.

— Genial – respondieron con desánimo los demás, mientras la seguían corriendo.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Mientras tanto, de regreso a la civilización, o algo medianamente parecido a ella, en opinión de Asuka. Nuestra querida japonesa finalmente había logrado salir de la cama y pedir un desayuno _light_, solo para tratar de perder los horribles gramos de debió ganar el día anterior con esos titánicos desayunos y cenas, además, el calor la hincha¿nos les pasa eso a ustedes?

Ya vestida con todo el glamour del desierto, que en su caso significa usar algo parecido a un traje de safari, pero no tan bombacho o caqui, más como crema; agarró a Akira e Ian y se dirigió conocer los alrededores, o sea, excusa muy falsa para ir de compras, porque, no importa la falta de marcas internacionales, siempre que ella pueda usar su tarjeta de crédito, estará feliz.

— Mmm... Suki – se dirigió a ella su futuro cuñado mientras aún estaban en el lobby, bastante temeroso de la reacción que pudiera resultar de lo que iba a tener que decir – No creo que los bazares acepten tarjetas de crédito... de ningún tipo.

— ¿QUÉEEEE! – gritó ella, parando en seco – ¿Qué clase de retorcido sitio no acepta tarjetas de crédito internacionales?

— Ehhh... aquí – le respondió él inocentemente, resguardándose detrás de Ian, solo por si ella decidía agarrarla con ejecutar el antiguo arte de las macetas voladoras.

— Bueno, no importa – le respondió ella, increíblemente calmada, caminando hacia la recepción – Solo sacaré dinero del cajero del hotel.

— Esperemos que haya – murmuró Aki – o va a destrozar otro hotel.

— Yo espero que no haya – le contradijo Ian – No tenía mi cámara en España y no pude grabar tan deliciosa situación, así repondría por eso.

— Sabes Ian – le dijo Akira – A veces creo que estás más loco que nosotros.

— Gracias.

XP XD XP XD XP XD

Afortunadamente para la salud mental y cardiovascular del gerente, pero desgracia para la sección de videos de Ian, el hotel sí tenía servicio de cajero automático y cambio de divisas para los clientes, así que armadas con varios miles en moneda local, Suki dejó la decoración del hotel sana y salva y se fue de compras a las callejuelas de Giza, seguidas por la no tan grata compañía de Ian y Akira. Suki definitivamente no es fanática de la ropa de medio oriente, pero sí pudo encontrar al menos algunas cosas que pudiera usar, especialmente velos, que dentro de las retorcidas explicaciones de Ian, seguramente serían para hacerle a Kai un vale de los 7 velos; pero también algunos vestidos de damasco clásico y joyería, que es difícil saber como se vería en una jovencita del extremo este de Asia como ella, pero Asuka Minamoto nunca compra nada que no pueda usar y lucir, así que se confía en su juicio. Y de paso, como gastar se le hace sencillo, le compró regalitos a todos, principalmente en la forma de armas sarracenas clásicas y cosas así, pero la intención es lo que importa, al menos hasta que alguien tenga intenciones homicidas con una de esas en la mano.

Pero no todo es risa y juego en las excursiones de compras de Asuka, porque, o pesadilla estilística, se van topando con la Dinastía F, que parecen estar más locos que ellos si eso es posible. Julia brincaba de un lado al otro, probándose los vestuarios que solo calificarían para una improvisada presentación de "Cleopatra", Romero parecía querer tener tres bocas más, para meterse en ella toda la comía que veía, al tiempo que pegaba brinquitos de ballet, y Raúl sufría sus desgracias.

Suki no soporta a Julia, no sabemos por qué, pero podría ser por lo que la japonesa califica del peor cabello del mundo desde que Pasha "confundió" su shampoo para cabello negro con decolorante; podría ser por su vestuario circense, su actitud pedante o por el mero hecho de que es un miembro del género femenino en un una base regular está en rango menor a 50 metros de su Kai. Claro que a Julia no le gusta Kai, pero eso no importa, si pasa por la cabeza de Suki, nadie lo saca. Julia, pese a apenas conocer a Suki, sabe que la japonesa la detesta, y le devuelve el sentimiento sin importarle por qué.

¡Oh, bien!... No vamos a describir el tan afable encuentro entre ellas, lo vamos a resumir. Se toparon frente a frente, e intercambiaron miradas de frío desprecio, gesticulación de ultraje y movimientos de superioridad; sus acompañantes, unos más babosos que otros, comprendieron fácilmente la posible amenaza implícita y buscaron mejor recaudo, solo para evitar el daño colateral sobre sus personas. A partir de ahí, ellas intercambiaron una serie de refinados insultos, que fueron paulatinamente degenerando en un lenguaje que avergonzaría a un marinero, y desde ahí empezó el intercambio físico.

Todos estamos acostumbrados a las patadas, tirones de mechas y armamento medieval cuando se tratan de peleas entre Pasha y Asuka, pero Julia tiene menos valor o habilidad que ella, así que tuvo que usar lo primero que tenía a la mano, melones. Sí, fue una pelea de fruta la que tuvo lugar entre ellas, brincando y esquivando la diversidad de frutas voladoras, de las que Julia obtuvo una valiosa lección, un dátil duele bastante. Podríamos decir que Suki fue la ganadora final, no solo porque propino un mayor castigo frutero a Julia, sino que ella misma no recibió impacto, al usar a un pobre transeúnte inocente como escudo humano. Al final, empapada, golpeada y humillada, Julia salió corriendo cuando vio que Suki se había aburrido y pensaba practicar su puntería con un arco y flecha.

— Ja¿quién manda aquí? – dijo orgullosa la japonesa, soltando al pobre baboso cubierto de melón que estaba sujetando.

— Tú, oh gran reina de la guerra con fruta – le dijeron con reverencia Ian y Aki, ninguno había querido participar; Aki, porque alguien tenía que cuidar las compras, e Ian, porque ocupaba un buen ángulo para capturar todo en cámara.

— Gracias, gracias – respondió ella con grandilocuencia – Ahora, junten todo, que seguimos de compras.

— No podía ser distinto – Aki meneó la cabeza, recogió las compras e iban a seguir cuando vio a alguien conocido, tanto como lo que ve en su espejo - ¿Ese no es Kai?

— ¿Qué¿Dónde? – chilló Suki, montándose en los hombros de Akira para ver mejor. Y efectivamente, a unos cincuenta metros bajando la calle, se encontraba Kai, sin traje de legionario, suficientemente meditabundo como para no darse cuenta de ellos, hasta que... - ¡KAIIII!

— Rayos – murmuró el adusto y planamente malhumorado joven, apenas había logrado escaparse de Pashanka para ir a caer a manos de Asuka, definitivamente no era su día, o su torneo de hecho.

— ¡Kai¿Me viniste a sorprender¡Qué lindo! – le saludó Asuka, que no bien lo vio ya lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

— Asuka, me estás cortando la circulación – le dijo Kai, tratando de quitársela de encima, con muy poco éxito.

— Kai¡qué coincidencia¿No se supone que estabas de tour por las dunas con el resto de los muchachos? – le preguntó sospechosamente Ian, apuntándole la cámara, por cualquier confesión.

— Acabé temprano – le respondió cortante Kai, evidentemente no muy contento con el pequeño ruso, que se había librado de la aventura alegando que estaba todavía en "proceso de recuperación".

— Mmm... que raro, Pasha no suele terminar hasta que alguien muere – siguió Ian, cada vez más molesto para Kai - ¿Quién fue¿Tala? Sabía que ella lo arrollaría con ese camello gordo solo por desquite.

— Nadie murió, Ian – Kai le contestaba entre dientes, mientras que Suki empezaba a probar turbantes en él.

— ¡Ahhhh¡Hasta pareces un sultán! – dijo contenta, y dirigiéndose al vendedor - ¡Lo compro!

— Bien, supongo que si estás aquí, los demás deben estar en el hotel¿vamos? – Ian tenía algún maquiavélico plan para crear problemas, como siempre.

— No me parece buena idea, Suki quiere seguir comprando – por primera en su vida, Kai prefería seguir de compras con Asuka Minamoto¡esto es épico!

— No, no creo encontrar nada más decente que lo que ya tengo – y por primera vez, ella ya no quería comprar más¡doblemente épico! – Mejor regresemos, es hora del café.

— Excelente idea – y felices, al menos algunos, regresaron a su lindo hotel y lo que siguiera en el día.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lady Dark: Creo que volvimos a Pasha un poco loca.

Lady Evil: Pero Suki sigue tan loca como siempre.

Lady Dark: A partir de aquí, va a ser carrera rápida para llegar al fin del fic, probablemente solo 10 capítulos más.

Lady Evil¿Llamas a eso rápido?

Lady Dark: Es un modo de decirlo.

Lady Evil: Y hablando de locas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Hikari Mitsune K.: **Lady Dark: Apreciamos el apoyo. Lady Evil: Porque de veras que lo necesitamos. Lady Dark: Si no hay más problemas, esperamos empezar con la parte buena. Lady Evil: Que hara que todo lo que Suki y Pasha han hecho hasta el momento parezca algo bastante normal.

**Naoko Harada: **Lady Dark: No nos vamos a rendir. Lady Evil: Solo que si nos borran de nuevo vamos a cambiar de nombre. Lady Dark: Tal vez así deje de perseguirnos el maléfico servidor demoniaco.

**miyod: **Lady Dark: Eternas gracias, siempre andas por aquí. Lady Evil: Tal vez sea porque ella tiene email alarm para prevenirla de nuestra aparición. Lady Dark: ... Podría ser.

**Silverhell: **Lady Dark: Ella siempre sabe como alegrarnos. Lady Evil: Aunque a veces se desaparezca bastante. Lady Dark: Pero no vamos a rendirnos, tenemos una idea construida y no vamos a ser derrotadas y desaparecer hasta que la terminemos. Lady Evil: Y eso va a tardar.

**#17: **Lady Dark: Lo lamento, pero Tala tiene que sufrir. Lady Evil: Es su castigo por dejarse aporrear tanto durante G-Revolution. Lady Dark: Además, Kai se preocupa, a veces, por Pasha porque la conoce desde hace años, igual que a Suki. Lady Evil: Pero eso no quiere decir que le guste, o Suki para ese efecto, sin embargo, hay un compromiso de negocios y hay que cumplirlo. Lady Dark: Culpa a Voltaire por sus raras relaciones laborales y tendencia a compromisos matrimoniales. Lady Evil: Mientras tanto, Pasha tiene en sus garras a Tala y no lo va a dejar ir.

**Sumino-Sham:** Lady Dark: Bueno, de hecho, ya dejaste un review, justo ahora. Lady Evil: Y se te agradece.


	23. Capítulo 23

Lady Dark: Bien, aún no nos han eliminado de nuevo, así que debe de ser una buena señal.

Lady Evil: Solo hay que ver hasta cuando nos dura.

Lady Dark: Esperamos que estén disfrutando estas lindas vacaciones de Semana Santa.

Lady Evil: Porque nosotras nos estamos aburriendo de lo lindo.

Lady Dark: Nada que hacer más que tareas y nada que ver más que malas películas religiosas.

Lady Evil: Que de paso son tan viejas que la mitad del reparto ya está muerto.

Lady Dark: Razón por la que agradecemos la invención de la televisión por cable.

Lady Evil: Esperamos que disfruten este episodio, porque es más relleno que otra cosa.

Lady Dark: Es para aclarar ciertas cosas sin explicación lógica que ocurrieron en la serie, y ciertos conocimientos que nadie sabe como se averiguaron.

Lady Evil: Pero tratamos de hacerlo entretenido.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Capítulo XXIII: Dejen las trampas a los profesionales**

— ¿Conque ahí estás? – ¿qué es lo primero que se topan Kai y su muy poco querida compañía cuando regresan al hotel? Pues nada menos que a una iracunda Pashanka Bazdehieff armada a látigo y de muy mal humor.

— ¡Traidor! – le gruñó a su vez Tala, tendido en un sillón y con los pies y cabeza sumergidos o cubiertos en todo el hielo que pudo encontrar – Si pudiera levantarme te mataría.

— ¿Tienen algún problema con mi amorcito? – les respondió Suki en tono más agresivo posible, de una vez desembolsado una de sus espadas sarracenas nuevas, lista a destazar a cualquiera, aunque de preferencia a Pasha.

— Pues que nos abandonó en el desierto con la señorita "Avanzamos-hasta-que-alguien-muera", eso – respondió a su vez Bryan, que se comía unos dos kilos de helado de fresa en la terraza – ¡Traidor!

— No es por ponerme muy detallista, pero no creo que "Traidor" sea una palabra muy insultante para alguien con los antecedentes de mi hermano – interrumpió Aki, que se dirigía a robarle algo de ese helado a Bryan, o tal vez del batido de vainilla de Spencer.

— ¡Traidor de carrera! – reclamó Spencer, esquivando efectivamente a Aki.

— Y eso tiene contento al abuelo, nada como la traición para identificar a un buen ejecutivo corporativo – les explicó el gemelo Hiwatari, frustrado con el escape del batido de vainilla pero dispuesto a pescar ese apetitoso helado de Bryan en su lugar.

— Además¿quién los manda de tontos? Es su culpa si no aprovecharon su oportunidad de escapar – agregó Ian, que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto, asegurándose que las baterías de sus cámaras estuvieran bien cargadas para el día siguiente.

— ¡Conque conspirando en mi contra¿eh! – reclamó Pasha, que desde hacía unos cinco minutos estaba vociferando insultos al aire en exóticas lenguas en alguna parte, pero se reincorporaba a la conversación justo para escuchar semejante falta de disciplina y unión con su "método de entrenamiento" - ¡Van a ver la próxima carrera que les preparo¡Vamos a correr todo el rally de Dakar¡Pero sin los carros!

— Uuummm... alguien se volvió loco hoy – murmuró Bryan.

— Tala – a su vez, Ian se aproximó al pelirrojo y con completa falta de discreción le dijo en voz bien alta - ¿por qué no contentas a tu novia llevándola a algún cuarto vacío y le demuestras quién es el hombre? Si sabes lo quiero decir.

— Podría pero encontrar un cuarto libre es... ¡IAAAANNNN! – Tala debe de haber sufrido de insolación, porque está reaccionando muy lento.

— Noten, que lo pensó primero – proclamó orgulloso Ian, escapando de los cojines convertidos en mísiles improvisados que arrojaba el pelirrojo.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

La noche hubiera sido más que agitada, pero teniendo encuentro al día siguiente y más de una insolación, quemadura de sol y juanete que tener que curar, no había tiempo para mortales duelos al amanecer o conspiraciones de asesinato nocturno. El estadio fue lo que menos le gusto a Suki, además de los gustos de vestuario de Julia y Hillary para el día de hoy, pero esta vez no iban a tener lindos camerinos y cosas así, asunto que no tenía muy de buenas a la BBA y por lo que debían extender esta parte del torneo a tres días de encuentros en vez de los acostumbrados tres encuentros en un día; uno no sabe por qué se queja Suki, si de todos modos siempre criticaba los camerinos, pero vaya uno a entender como piensa ella.

— Supongo que todos leyeron los informes de Inteligencia que recibimos respecto al Batallón Barthez – comenzó Pasha, obligada a sostener su reunión pre-juego en el bus camino al estadio.

— Ehhh... bueno... – comenzaron todos, excusando con todo tipo de cosas, desde el dolor de cabeza hasta olvidar los anteojos, o que el perro se lo comió.

— No sé ni porqué me esfuerzo. ¿Alguno de ustedes, al menos, hizo el intento por leerlo? – reclamó ella frustrada, a lo que no ayudaba mucho la discusión de modas que Aki y Suki sostenían en voz alta a su lado.

— Nosotros – los únicos, como siempre, son Tala y Kai, cuales serían sus motivos, son variados, pero eso no nos concierne.

— A mí me parece que los servicios de Inteligencia Industrial deben de haberse vuelto locos, eso no puede ser cierto – Tala tenía una extraña mirada, como medio incrédula y medio enojada.

— Pues es cierto – le confirmó ella.

— No es posible¿cómo dejó la Junta pasar algo así? – exclamó en asombro Tala, mientras que Kai se quedaba callado, este tenía sus dudas respecto a la veracidad de los informes y lo que podían significar, pero no es de los que hacen declaraciones públicas a menos que la situación lo llame de verdad, y el desayuno no ese tipo de ocasiones.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Yo misma llame a Kalidranov cuando me llegó el reporte y él lo confirma, no hay nada que decir – explicó la rusa con resignación – Si tienen preguntas deberán hacérselas al jefe máximo, él tomó la decisión.

— Ok, estoy perdido – admitió Ian – Pueden explicarme lo que está pasando.

— Sí¿es que nos van a despedir o qué? – preguntó a su vez Bryan, no muy deprimido ante la idea.

— Eso les pasa por no leer sus reportes – les respondió ella hastiada, sacando la copia de su bolso de viaje – Para aquellos lo suficientemente irresponsables como para no leer los informes...

— Nosotros nunca jugamos, no le encuentro sentido – se defendió Spencer, ante la evidente mirada ponzoñosa de Pasha.

— Eso se llama previsión, y para que sepan – comenzó a explicar ella - la oficina de Inteligencia y Seguridad de la Corporación nos envió los informes de capacidad y antecedentes del Batallón Barthez.

— Ya sabíamos esa parte – interrumpió Bryan.

— Lo que no saben es que Barthez, entrenador de ese equipo, resulta ser un viejo conocido de nuestro antiguo supervisor general, Boris Balcov – ahí, ella dejó caer la bomba.

— Eso es nuevo – admitió Ian, tan incrédulo como los demás.

— Con razón se me hacía conocido ese estilo de pseudo dictadorcillo psicópata – comentó tranquilamente Suki, al fin interesada en lo que Pasha tenía que decir.

— Bueno, bueno, es un viejo conocido de Boris, igual que muchos locos, nada tiene de importante – trató de plantear Spencer.

— Al decir "viejo conocido", quiero decir que solía encargarse de labor de reclutamiento en Europa para Biovolt – siguió Pasha.

— Igual que muchos – siguió razonando el rubio.

— Pero a diferencia de esos muchos, él además de renunciar cuando el jefe despidió a Boris, lo siguió en el exilio – Pasha ojeaba el reporte, mientras el bus experimentaba los últimos brincos, a escasos metros del estadio.

— ¡Loco! – concluyó Ian - ?Se fue al gulag!

— En caso de que no lo sepas, Boris no se fue al gulag, al menos no mucho tiempo – comentó Pasha con tranquilidad mientras se estacionaban.

— Rayos – se quejó Ian, aparentemente más que contento con la idea de tener a su exjefe en un campo de concentración siberiano.

— De acuerdo a mis fuentes, vagó por un tiempo por Siberia y después se presentó hace como un año ante el jefe – ella estaba en aparente descontento con esa parte de la historia, o porque Suki estaba murmurando algún insulto respecto a sus botas de combate nuevas - que pese a todos los informes negativos al respecto...

— De una fuente que de seguro conocemos – completó Bryan con malicia.

— Una tiene que superarse – se defendió la rusa - Después de tantos años de lealtad, el señor Hiwatari no pudo menos que darle una jugosa indemnización.

— No es que la fuera a sentir mucho – consideró Akira, que siempre conciente de su propia herencia, vivía revisando las finanzas familiares.

— No, y la mayor parte era del equipo investigativo que teníamos en las instalaciones de Arkangel y que Boris había diseñado – Pasha hizo el recuento, revisando la lista en su informe - Agregado a unos millones en efectivo y bonos, y de acuerdo a mis fuentes, ese Balcov había aprovechado su estadía en la compañía para invertir en varias cosas, de modo que tenía su propia pequeña fortuna.

— No entiendo bien como se conecta todo esto con Barthez – Spencer lo encontraba interesante, y sin embargo, la conexión se le perdía.

— Se nota que no entienden – frustrada estaba Pasha, luego de todo este recuento y aún no se daban cuenta - Boris uso sus investigaciones previas, el dinero de la indemnización y el equipo para abrir su compañía de Beyblade, Bega, y financiar nuevos equipos de jugadores superdotados.

— Hablando de desperdicios – comentó Asuka, que hasta estaba haciendo cuentas de la posible reinversión que ese dinero hubiera significado y al fin le interesaba la historia más que sus revistas de modas.

— Recontrató a Barthez, y lo usó para infiltrar este campeonato mientras al mismo tiempo él usa el dinero que ha acumulado este año para infiltrarse y controlar la BBA – para satisfacer a las masas, Pasha finalmente reveló la conexión entre ambos hombres, porque parece que no agarran las pistas.

— Repito¡qué desperdicio! – reiteró la japonesa mientras todos bajaban del bus.

— ¿Y el jefe sabía toda esa parte? – Ian, en su calculada astucia, estaba renuente a creer que alguien tan calculador y previsor como Voltaire Hiwatari deja que alguien trabaje en su contra con su propio dinero, claro que el jefe mismo había dejado que Boris cometiera muchos errores, así que se puede decir que nadie es perfecto.

— Por supuesto, pero no le importa, considera que el negocio del Beyblade no es tan importante y que Boris no es tan tonto como para ir en su contra – explicó Pasha, pero en voz más baja, al parecer, la BBA sigue teniendo entre ojos todo lo que es la corporación Hiwatari, así que viven espiándolos, pero son unos pobres amateurs.

— Eso de verdad es una sobreestimación, todos saben que Boris es tan tonto como para eso y más – completó Ian, recordando bien las tonteras de las que es capaz Boris Balcov, y que de hecho, hay gente que llega a creerle.

— Eso creo que yo, pero el señor Voltaire es el jefe, que él se resuelva luego si hay problemas – Pasha se desentendía de esa parte, siempre y cuando a ella le pagaran.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Akira estaba frustrado, él se jacta de tener buenos chistes, pero hoy Pashanka lo ha superado en todo - No creo que los informes de Inteligencia traigan tanto detalle.

— Digamos que tengo mis fuentes propias – pero a su relativa falta de expresión emocional, la rusa tenía la sonrisa del gato que se comió el canario - no creerían que me confiaría solo de datos que me pase la rata traidora que es Vladimir Kalidranov

— Pues tienes buenas fuentes, porque yo esta tengo micrófonos en la oficina del abuelo y no sabía nada de eso – admitió finalmente Aki.

— Eso es porque yo le dije que estaban ahí – admitió a su vez la rusa.

— ¿Entonces eras tú la que me delató¡Me quitó la mesada de 3 meses por eso! – gritó frustrado Aki, gesticulando en alto.

— Todo esto es muy interesante, pero cómo afecta nuestro juego de hoy – Ian, a diferencia de Ian y Bryan, Spencer no es tan fanático de las conspiraciones y encuentra todo esto frustrante.

— No lo hace, más allá de que Barthez aplica la misma táctica de Boris cuando manejaba la política ética del equipo y promueve la trampa en todo sentido – explicó Pasha tranquila, mientras entraban al estadio entre alabanzas de fans.

— Como aún lo haces tú – completó Bryan, que sigue adorando ese estilo de barrer con el rival.

— Sí, pero yo soy más discreta – ella lo admite como si nada - En cualquier caso, ya recibí los planes de los blades del Batallón, se como pasan la detección de los jueces de la BBA y como se accionan sus juguetes, así que creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto.

— Me suena a complicado plan encubierto – dijo al fin Tala, que conocía a Pasha lo bastante bien como para reconocer, y no sin temor, ese brillo conspirador que de pronto tenían sus ojos.

— Precisamente, ustedes vayan a su encuentro. Yo tomaré a estos tres y me encargaré del resto – tomó a Ian, Suki y Aki y se fue, poniendo nerviosos a todos respecto a qué uso podría hacer ella de semejante combinación de locuras.

— Esa frase siempre me perturba – admitió Tala, siguiendo al equipo a la arena.

XP XP XP XP XP XP

— Sabes Pasha, esto es exactamente lo que yo estaba pensado cuando dijiste que tenías un plan – comentó Akira, vestido al estilo berebere; al parecer, Pasha había decido aprovechar las compras de Suki para algo útil.

— No te quejes, con esa cara tuya no puedes usar nada menos que eso – la misma Pasha estaba disfrazada también, aunque al menos tenía un estilo más discreto que el de Julia en las filas, ella estaba disfraza de oficial de la BBA.

— Yo entiendo que él tenga que disfrazarse, pero por qué tengo que hacerlo yo - se quejó también Suki, que también tenía tremendo disfraz árabe.

— Primero, gracias a tus tendencias de porrismo – le reclamó la rusa con amargura - hemos sido vistas por la mitad del planeta...

— No me lo agradezcas – le respondió la joven Minamoto con descaro - al menos así te consigo novios nuevos, no creo que el pelirrojo te dure mucho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pasha no estaba cambiando a Tala, todavía, así que la japonesa solo está loca, a menos que consideremos que con esos entrenamientos y vida romántica masoquista, a Tala no le queda mucho de vida

— Nada – siguió con inocencia la muchacha.

— Ian¿dónde están? – ignorando las idioteces de Suki, Pasha se volteó a hablar con su vigía, balanceándose en unas sillas para mirar en la dirección en que se encontraban sus blancos.

— Aún en la mesa de chequeo – se reportó el pequeño ruso.

— Bien, cada uno sabe lo que debe de hacer¿verdad? – se aseguró la rusa por última vez.

— Si – le respondieron los otros dos de mal humor.

— ¿Y tienen lo que les di? – siguió chequeando.

— Siiiii – aún más mal humor.

— Bien, no fallen... O las cortaré las manos – drástica.

— Vaya descaro de la que nos pone a usar nuestras tácticas de espionaje y robo – reclamó Akira, que no es queje de jugar al ladrón, pero podrían deberían reconocérselo.

— Al menos tienen que hacer algo útil en este viaje – Pasha ciertamente no estaba contenta que estuvieran ahí, pero lo mínimo, iba a aprovecharse de ello.

— ¡Ya viene! – anunció Ian de pronto, saltando de su sitio.

— Ok, vamos, y tengan cuidado.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

Ustedes se preguntan que fue lo que pasó ahí. Bueno, resulta que la estrategia de Pasha es sencilla, aunque se precisa habilidad, es un mero trabajo de cambio rápido. Mientras Pasha fingía ser una oficial de la BBA mostrando el estadio a un par de eminentes ciudadanos locales, tuvieron un pequeño choque con Barthez, nada importante, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar rápido sus blades, abrirlos, quitar los tramposos artilugios no aprobados, cerrarlos y ponerlos de nuevo en su sitio. Para cualquiera, labor imposible, para Pasha, Suki y Aki, algo que hacen desde los 10 años; todo el proceso les toma menos de 5 segundos, siempre y cuando se sepa lo que hay que hacer.

Ahora, luego de una labor bien lograda, es momento de quitarse los disfraces, subir a gradería y disfrutar de la cara de infarto de Barthez cuando el plan le salga mal.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lady Dark: Bien, otro capítulo terminado al fin.

Lady Evil: No pueden negar que es muy entretenido verlos disfrazados.

Lady Dark: Claro que no supera ese paseo por las dunas de la semana pasada, pero ya casi vamos a tener algo muy interesante.

Lady Evil: Solo tenemos que acomodarlo.

Lady Dark: Por ahora, aquí tienen las respuestas de la semana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**miyod - **Lady Dark: Tengo que admitir que esa idea del ébola me ha venido a la cabeza bastante a menudo. Lady Evil: Pero es difícil conseguir un cargamento de eso por aquí. Lady Dark: Seguiremos investigando enfermedades y luego elegimos. Lady Evil: Por eso del colesterol, yo te entiendo. Lady Dark: No por nada la pusieron a dieta de soya. Lady Evil: Puajjj... ni me lo recuerdes.

**#17 - **Lady Dark: De vez en cuando es muy satisfactorio cuando a uno le responden el mensaje. Lady Evil: Has considerado que tal vez sea por eso que nos viven expulsando. Lady Dark: No creo... ¿o sí? Lady Evil: Sin comentarios. Lady Dark: Pondremos pausa a la tortura de Tala por un rato. Lady Evil: Vamos a enforcarnos en los demás equipos.

**Javiera Hiwatari - **Lady Dark: Honestamente, aparte de alguaos significativas escenas con Kai y la reaparición de Tala, no te pierdes demasiado al no ver G-Revolution. Lady Evil: Y si crees que nosotras somos malas con Tala, deberías ver como queda al final de la serie. Lady Dark: Al menos nosotras lo lastimamos por amor. Lady Evil: Y para que aprenda a no perder con babosos. Lady Dark: Ahí ni siquiera hay gracia cuando acaba en el hospital.

**Sumimo-Sham - **Lady Dark: Quejas y más quejas, no se puede tener feliz a todo el mundo. Lady Evil: Hay gente de verdad adora verlo sufrir. Lady Dark: Y no fue él solo, lo acompañaban Bryan y Spencer. Lady Evil: Lo que pasa con Pasha y Suki no es que sean amogas, es que al ver que no van a poder matarse entraron en una tregua de consenso mutuo. Lady Ddark: Es mejor matar a los demás.


	24. Capítulo 24

Lady Dark: Bien, tuvimos un pequeño retraso luego de la Semana Santa, pero tenemos un buen motivo.

Lady Evil: Mi hermana es muy vaga.

Lady Dark: Se le llama "tareas", me parece que es algo que no conoces.

Lady Evil: Ah, yo sí lo conozco. Es lo que yo hago todo el tiempo mientras te dedicas a ver tele.

Lady Dark: Necesito inspiración para mis fanfics.

Lady Evil: Vagabunda.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV: Pura previsión**

Una vez aclaradas las pautas y dispuesta la trampa, era momento de sentarse y disfrutar del espectáculo. Ian, una vez había terminado su labor de vigía y promotor de evidencia sustancial en video que podía meterlos a todos en la cárcel, consiguió de nuevo sus localidades tradicionales en primera fila, o al menos lo intentó, porque unos mastodontes ingleses se habían apropiado de sus lugares, en evidente violación de sus bien pagados boletos. Nuestro ruso, que pese a su tamaño y un brazo roto estaba suficientemente entrenado como para hundirles la nariz de un par de golpes, no tuvo que mover ni un dedo porque justo en ese momento llegaron las emperatrices del caos y la devastación, Suki y Pasha, que se encargaron de los "súbditos de la reina/hooligans sin cerebro" en un dos por tres.

Una vez más, armados de palomitas de maíz, toneladas de varios tipos de gaseosas, y unos raros tipos de bocadillos árabes cuyo nombre no vamos a tratar de adivinar, el partido estaba listo. Pero además, Pasha había implementado una última línea ofensiva en contra de sus rivales, o sea, una seria sesión de tortura psicológica a Tala aplicada esa mañana para hacerle entrar en esa dura cabeza de él que por una vez tenía que tomar ese juego con paciencia. Aparentemente, hasta este momento, nuestro rusito había sido muy necio en la antigua costumbre de destruir sin titubear como para acordarse de que su nuevo blade debía tomar las cosas con paciencia para tener suficiente de la energía del rival y destruirlo en definitiva, pero luego de muy buena "discusión", ella se lo hizo ver bien claro.

Ian, que no pierde su estilo de negociante ni un minuto, estaba aprovechando el tiempo antes del comienzo para negociar con uno de esos jeques petroleros de Arabia, bien interesado en la compra de una esposa nuevo, solo que no se decidía por una japonesa o una rusa, y con estos precios tan peculiares que pedía Ian, como no.

— Hagamos esto, le doy la morena rusa por 250 000 y de vuelto le doy una colección completa de DVD... – hablaba Ian con toda la voz del negociante, ya haciendo cuentas a su ganancias de este viaje.

— Mmm... no estoy muy convencido, tendría que revisar la mercancía antes de aceptar – consideró el jeque, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos oscuros para darle una mejor mirada a la "selección".

— Bueno, puedo enviarle una muestra de los volúmenes iniciales para que decida – le respondió el rusito.

— Me refería a ella – le dijo a su vez el árabe, señalando a la rusa vestida en camuflaje un par de asientos más abajo.

— Eso es un poco más fácil, solo ocupa alcohol, vodka preferiblemente, y un sitio oscuro – Ian instruyó a puro susurro, no fuera a ser que la aludida lo escuchase, porque en ese caso, no quedaría suficiente de él para rellenar un dedal.

— ¿Pero es saludable? – preguntó el jeque, sacando su chequera para calcular cuando dar como prima.

— Depende¿físicamente o mentalmente? – dejó escapar Ian.

— ¿Perdón? – eso sí lo dejó atolondrado, y justo cuando iba a firmar.

— Ehh... quiero decir... tan fuerte como una mula, ya sabe que esas rusas están hechas para tener niños y arar los campos – trató de resolver el pequeño, no fuera a arruinarse el negocio.

— Sin embargo, me parece interesante la de cabello lila – este árabe parece cambiar más rápido de opinión que de ropa interior.

— Esa es un poco más difícil, ya tiene comprador planeado – Ian se excusó, no es que no la pudiera ofrecer tampoco, es difícil predecir como actuaría Kai, pero Voltaire, ese sí es un problema y si iba a verder a alguna de las dos, mejor conseguía suficiente dinero para desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

— Puedo doblar la oferta – sugirió el otro.

— Entonces no hay problemas – eso sí que convenció a Ian - puedo gestionarle una revisión de esa si quiere.

— Me interesa revisarlas a las dos... como una comparación claro – se apresuró a agregar, sonrojándose ligeramente.

— Claro, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

— Ian... – esa voz es conocida, y de miedo.

— Sí, Pasha – tembló la voz de Ian, mientras se giraba lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con la pesadilla de casi cualquier hombre.

— ¿Puedo saber qué haces? – preguntó ella, con la voz tan baja y letal que se podría comprar con el susurro de una serpiente.

— Nada... solo aquí... hablando con mi buen amigo Ahkbar – inventando una excusa, Ian palmeó la espalda del confundo jeque, que ya no sabía ni que pensar.

— Ahhjjaaa... – no estaba convencida.

— Sí – le respondió el ruso, con la mejor imitación de inocencia que podía lograr en esta situación, y cuando finalmente ella se volvió a sentar en su sitio, antes de sentarse él también, le gesticuló rápido al jeque para lo llamara luego, no fuera a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

El primero en subir al plato fue Aaron, seguido por la implacable sombra de Barthez, que, como Pasha o Aki bien le pudieron haber sugerido, debería intentar algo más original que solo verse o actuar como Boris, que, no por nada, no solo se había ganado el despido con eso, sino que se había ganado la invitación permanente para residir en el manicomio de Moscú. Por su parte, Aaron no es otra cosa que una mala excusa para mantener este como un juego multi-étnico, porque hasta este punto del campeonato no solo no había jugado ni una sola vez, además, está por demostrar por qué nunca volverá a jugar, trampas o no.

En contra de este pobre, y ciertamente explotado Aaron, va Tala, que no se ve para nada de buen humor en este día, de hecho, de pronto había conseguido tal mirada homicida que dejó al negrito temblando como conejito, y eso que el juego ni había iniciado. Cualquiera que supiera, podía decir que el pelirrojo al fin había prestado atención a las clases de tortura psicológica e intimidación de Pasha.

Cuando al fin el escandaloso y muy mal vestido D.J. Jazzman dio su acostumbrado grito de inicio, Aaron hizo lo que pudo para imponerse ante nuestro ruso, que al fin parecía jugar correctamente, y no pudo estar más asombrado porque la trampa de telaraña de su blade no funcionara, excepto quizás que Barthez, ese sí parecía al punto de una crisis cardiaca. Tala, al fin sintiéndose de humor en este torneo, o al menos con la certeza de nadie tratará de matarlo cuando termine el encuentro, finalmente desató con todo gusto el poder de su Novae Rog y convirtió el blade de Aaron en el accesorio de un cóctel tropical.

— ¡Sí! Nadie como mi Tala! – exclamó Pasha orgullosa, cuando los miserables pedazos del blade de Aaron salieron volando por los aires.

— Claro – murmuró a su lado Suki, con más cinismo del que uno creería que ella maneja.

— Yo siempre he sabido que es bueno – Pasha defendía su terreno ante la evidente falta de creencia en la voz de su compañera de asiento.

— No creo que eso fue lo que pasaba por tu cabeza cuando lo sometiste a la tortura del agua china ayer por la noche – siguió la japonesa con su voz cantarina y reproche.

— Estaba deshidratado – se defendió la rusa con toda la veracidad posible.

— ¿Y de quién sería la culpa de eso? Ahh... ¡ya sé! Fue por tu tour por las dunas en la mañana – para alguien que al enojarse se dedica a romper quijadas a diestra y siniestra, Asuka está sorprendentemente recriminatoria esta mañana, debe ser insolación.

— Eso fue una excursión turística, recreación de la Legión Extranjera, me gusta el uniforme – le respondió Pasha, súbitamente muy concentrada en encontrar algo en su bolsa de viaje.

— Claro – más cinismo.

— Bueno... ehhh... ¡Un momento! – reacciona al fin Pasha, viendo lo raro de la situación - ¿Yo por qué tengo que explicarme contigo? No soy la que cruzo ilegalmente medio mundo en un contenedor para acosar a mi forzado prometido.

— Hey, no tienes que ponerte defensiva conmigo, es claro que te carcome la conciencia – como verán, Suki ha tomado unos cursitos de sicología recriminatoria para torturar a Pasha.

— ¡Yo no tengo conciencia! – Pasha pegó el grito al cielo.

— Se nota por como lo tratas, tchisk... tchisk... – le sermoneó Asuka, tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

— Hay días que no puedo contigo – Pasha dijo casi en tono de derrota; y notando de pronto algo dijo con nuevos ánimos - ¿Dónde se metieron esos dos?

— ¿Ahh...?

— Akira e Ian, estaban aquí cuando inició la pelea pero desaparecieron – señaló la rusa, mirando alrededor en búsqueda del par.

— Cierto, Ian hablaba con ese individuo raro – recordó Suki, que parecía tener una memoria muy modificable, o al menos muy poco estable últimamente... o cuando le conviene.

— Siii, me pregunto quién era – el instinto de KGB está pateando de nuevo.

— No sé, pero Ian y Akira se fueron hace 10 minutos arrastrando esa bolsa café que olía raro – recordó de pronto Suki, más concentrada en la arena, donde ya había ocurrido todo el pequeño melodrama en la banca del Batallón y al fin Miguel, con su cabello como tocado por un rayo y que debe de ocupar más fijador en la mañana que Tala y su peinado de ala de avión, se aproximaba a pelear en contra de Kai, cuya bufanda se veía especialmente linda hoy.

— ¿Qué habría en esa bolsa? – se preguntó Pasha, más interesada en la pelea, y contenta de que la menos no tendría que inventar otra tortura para Tala esta noche.

XD XD XD XD XD

Bien, todos ustedes, vieron ese encuentro. O por lo menos podemos estar seguras de que la gente de Latinoamérica si lo voy a diferencia de España (y luego dicen que Europa es un continente adelantado), pero para no dejar nada fuera, demos unos cuantos detalles.

Miguel entró en pelea con toda su dignidad y listo a no usar nada de trampas ni trucos sucios para ganar, lo cual, visto desde esta historia, es imposible de todos modos, ya que el pequeño equipo de intervención arruinó su juguete. Y Kai... bueno, Kai es siempre Kai así que es obvio que subió al plato serio y casi sin expresión humana de algún tipo, razón por la que todas lo amamos.

El encuentro comenzó, y Miguel empezó un ataque a toda potencia, Kai no gusta de quedarse atrás, así que le respondió con lo mismo. Finalmente Miguel dio su ataque final, el Fire Execution, para lo que, como extrañamente le pasa a todos los miembros de su equipo, da la impresión de que le salen alas, cosa de la que ya hemos hablado mucho y hace más que obvio el ver que equipo que hizo esta serie está loco. En cualquier caso, no ataque de Miguel no fue suficiente y Kai barrió el piso con él, como siempre, además de que de nuevo le prendió fuego al plato, pero por una vez fueron medio previsores e instalaron un extintor de incendios en la boca de la esfinge que adornaba el plato, como para ahorrarse el trabajo.

— Bueno, ese fue un gran ataque - dijo Kai, reconociendo el trabajo de Miguel, antes de girar y bajar del plato.

— Es encantador - dice Hillary desde el público refiriéndose a Miguel, y alguien la habría golpeado por eso de no ser porque las que usualmente realizan esta práctica están algo ocupadas en otra cosa. Para saber qué es, debemos regresarnos unos minutos en el tiempo.

XP XP XP XP XP XP

— Sabes, he hecho muchas cosas raras en mi vida, pero esto debe ser lo más extraño del mundo – se quejó Aki, acompañando a Ian mientras se movían a hurtadillas entre los asientos.

— ¿Más raro que cuando te arrastraste por las cloacas para colarte en la fiesta de graduación de tu prima Chidori y soltaste 200 ratas en el piso de baile? – le preguntó Ian.

— Es difícil comprar... ¡Un segundo¿Cómo supiste de eso? – alarmado se volteó hacia Ian, porque arrastrarse por esa cloaca, no importa lo entretenido que resultó el final, no es algo que uno viva contando.

— Suki me lo contó, ella no parece tener problemas con el asunto – consideró el pequeño ruso.

— Claro que no, ella entró campante y sonante entre el servicio de catering y puso salsa tabasco mexicana en el ponche de frutas y laxante en las gaseosas – respondió Aki de mal humor.

— ¿Y Kai no estaba? – Ian no se habría sorprendido si la respuesta fuera negativa, Kai no parece de los que voluntariamente arruinan fiestas de graduación.

— Ah, no, él sí estaba, era el responsable de cerrar el agua en los baños, así cuando el laxante de caballos hiciera efecto... – Aki prefirió dejar la idea colgando.

— Vaya modo de alegrar la fiesta – Ian nunca tenía la suerte de ir a fiestas como esa¡qué aburrido!

— Por eso es que ya no nos invitan – acabó Aki.

— No entienden el sentido del humor – se quejó Ian cuando al fin se asentaron en el sitio elegido, una esquina del estadio desde donde estaban justo encima del ala del estadio en donde estaban sentados los demás equipos, que no competían hoy.

— ¿Guantes? – dijo Aki, poniéndose un par de guantes de plástico quirúrgicos.

— Listo – respondió Ian, poniéndose uno igual.

— ¿Máscaras? – esta vez, mascarilla quirúrgica.

— Lista – Ian se puso la suya.

— ¿Armas? – de otro paquete sacaron lo que parecían unos pequeños lanzagranadas portátiles.

— Listo.

— ¿Munición? – y abrieron la bolsa, que resultó estar bien llena de pelotas café grisáceas del tamaño de pelotas de tenis; excremento de camello, para los que no lo sepan.

— Listo – le respondió feliz Ian, ambos cogieron bastantes de las ya mencionadas esferas y cargaron sus respectivas armas.

— Ahora, solo elige un blanco y dispara – dijo despreocupadamente Aki, y ambos abrieron fuego.

Por los próximos, y muy entretenidos minutos, la mayor parte de los espectadores, o al menos los demás equipos y personal de la BBA, pudieron prestar bastante poca atención al juego, con una certera lluvia de bastante desagradables pelotas de excremento de camello dándoles en la cabeza. Ian y Akira se buscaron ciertos blancos muy específicos, especialmente equipos a los que todavía no habían torturado de un modo específico, sea con cateos personales, problemas de aduana o guerras de alimentos; o sea, el White Tiger X el PPB All Starz. Para cada caso, primero Mariah y Kenny apenas pudieron usar a Gary de escudo humano, que como estaba comiendo una de esas rarezas árabes ni se dio cuenta; mientras que en el otro caso, el cabello de Rick hasta cambió de color con la cantidad que le calló. Todo esto en cuestión de 3 minutos, y Seguridad no se fue en búsqueda de responsable sino hasta que hicieron blanco también en los escandalosos A.J. Topper y Brad Best.

— Te dije que estábamos exagerando – susurró Aki a Ian, cuando ya se les habían acabado las municiones y se escondían de Seguridad.

— ¿Exagerar? Yo no fui el que hizo blanco en la boca de D.J. Jazzman – le respondió Ian, que aprovechaba su diminuto tamaño para esconderse tras un murito.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Simplemente no lo pude evitar, el tipo nunca se calla – se defendió Akira, deshaciéndose de la evidencia de un bote de basura.

— Le borraste las huellas a eso – preguntó Ian, notando lo que estaba haciendo.

— Por supuesto que sí¿qué crees¿Qué soy un novato? – le respondió Aki, quitándose los guantes.

— No, pero nunca se sabe – Ian, también se había quitado ya los guantes y mascarilla, deshaciéndose de la evidencia – En este momento ocupamos un incinerador, luego podrían hacer pruebas de ADN.

— ¡Ahí están! – se escuchó una exclamación cuando una fuerte mano agarró y Ian por los hombros, casi haciéndolo brincar.

— ¡Ah, son ustedes! – Ian, apenas evitando el ataque cardíaco, se volteó para enfrentarse cara a cara con Asuka y Pashanka, que no se veían de muy buen humor.

— ¡Claro que somos nosotras! Se perdieron la pelea de Kai¿dónde se habían metido? – preguntó Asuka, fijando su verde mirada en los dos muchachos, que casi sentían que ella los atravesaba con la vista.

— ¿Nosotros? Fuimos a buscar refrescos – Akira se apuro a defenderse, tal vez demasiado ansiosos para ser realista.

— No me engañan ustedes, son responsables de ese caos olorífico en la las graderías¿verdad? – le recriminó Pasha, y no se queda corta, ese olor a camello no se va a quitar del público de gradería sino hasta el Día del Juicio.

— ¿Nosotros? – Ian dijo con una mejor actuación que la de Aki, ya más recuperado de la impresión.

— ¡Iannnnn! – gruñó Pasha, con cada vez menos paciencia.

— Pues para que te digo que no si sí – este rusito debe de haber visto algún capítulo del Chavo del Ocho.

— Me lo supuse – respondió Pasha con un dejo de decepción.

— Son ellos – gritó alguien desde el otro lado del corredor, donde unos muy impresionantes elementos de seguridad los estaban cercando.

— ¡A correr! – gritó Aki, y cada cual se fue por su lado. Mientras Aki e Ian esquivaban a los matones de seguridad y se apuraban al bus para calentar las máquinas de escape, Suki y Pasha hicieron una cruza de saltar, correr y noquear, bajando en un segundo a la arena justo cuando Kai acababa de terminar con su encuentro y se reunía con el resto del equipo en la banca.

— Buen trabajo – le reconoció Spencer.

— Me gustó la parte en que incineraste su blade – dijo a su vez Bryan, con menos entusiasmo que en un funeral, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir, escuchó un tremendo barullo en un sector de la gradería y un gritó muy reconocido se escuchó.

— ¡KAAAAAIIIII! – era Asuka, que junto a Pasha prácticamente habían bajando haciendo un giro mortal desde los asientos, esquivado la seguridad de piso y corrieron hacia su equipo.

— ¿Qué pasa? – fue a preguntar Tala, pero antes de que alguien le respondiera, Pasha lo había agarrado por el brazo, obvio indicativo que se iban ya.

— ¿Podrían explicarnos? – se quejó a su vez Bryan, que los siguió mientras todo el equipo salía a la carrera del estadio y hacia el bus.

— Es una historia muy larga – explicó Suki, que llevaba a Kai del brazo – Pero hablemos de algo importante, como de linda que se veía la bufanda de mi Kai.

* * *

Lady Dark: Otro lindo capítulo terminado, un poco atravesado, pero terminado.

Lady Evil: Completamente loco, eso es lo que.

Lady Dark: Nadie se queja.

Lady Evil: Yo sí.

Lady Dark: Tú no cuentas. Pasemos a las respuestas.

XP XP XP XP

**Malale – **Lady Dark: No importa que hasta ahora se te ocurra dejar review, lo importante es que leas el fic. Lady Evil: Claro que agradecemos si los sigues dejando. Lady Dark: Estamos de acuerdo con tu expresión. Lady Evil: Esta página debería arder en el infierno. Lady Dark: Creo que ya he lamentado a muchos que no han podido ver esa última temporada de Beyblade. Lady Diana: Lástima eso, porque por más tonto que sea el final, Kai se ve muy lindo. Lady Evil: Demasiado lindo. Lady Dark: No sé ustedes, pero por aquí, la fiesta suele empezar entre las 7 u 8 y sigue hasta como a las 2. Lady Evil: Lo que de por sí es medio ilegal porque el Ministerios de Salud prohíbe la venta de alcohol luego de la 1. Lady Dark: Los motivados siguen toda la noche. Lady Evil: Regresando al tema, yo, en lo personal, prefiero a Pasha y Suki por sus defectos. Lady Dark: Y le dimos medio capítulo a Ian y Aki solo por ti, y aquellos fan que lo adoran. Lady Evil: Por ahora, Suki seguirá con su obsesión hacia Kai, aunque luego podríamos inventar algo para distraerla. Lady Dark: Y aunque podría ser que Pasha abandone a Tala en algún momento, seguro él ya estaría más muerto que vivo como para que lo puedas aprovechar.

**Silverhell – **Lady Dark¿Sabes? Debes de ser la única lectora que de hecho nos hecha porras por torturar a Tala. Lady Evil: Que de hecho, va a tener un descansito, ahora vamos a torturar gatitos.

**miyod – **Lady Dark: No importa, lo importante es que escribiste. Lady Evil: Nosotras sabemos de primera mano lo que es eso, bueno, al menos yo sí lo sé. Lady Dark: Dices que yo no estudio. Lady Evil: Considerando que cuando dices que estudias hasta las 4 de la mañana, lo que de hecho haces es leer fanfics y comer palomitas. Lady Dark: Cada cual tiene sus propios métodos.

**Javiera Hiwatari – **Lady Dark¿Verdad? Más bien hemos sido demasiado buenas con Tala. Lady Evil: No te pierdes nada de no conocer a Barthez, se resume muy fácil. Tiene el look de Gideon de V-Force y hace una mala imitación de la actitud de Boris, así de simple. Lady Dark: Como dije antes, este capítulo es para los que dicen que Aki no aparece mucho. Lady Evil: Y eso de los reviews, ya lo sabíamos, pero es que a veces hay que responder a la carrera, o ustedes dicen más o menos lo mismo, así no hay con que ser creativas. Lady Dark: Apreciamos que entiendas el orden dentro de nuestro caos, a veces hasta a nosotras nos pierde un poco. Lady Evil: Y eso de Saint Seiya, es pura cosa de traductores.

**#17 – **Lady Dark: Si, ya sé, adoras a Ivanov y no soportas que lo torturemos. Lady Evil: Espero que eso no importa que torturemos a los demás, porque son los siguientes en la lista. Lady Dark: Claro que molestaremos un poquito a Tala y a Kai. Lady Evil: A la próxima tendremos violencia acuática y luego unas carreritas. Lady Dark: Va a estar sangriento. Lady Evil: Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, fue contra Garlard que Tala peleó, ayudado por Bryan y Specer, solo que en algún punto de la versión traducida para occidente por algún motivo Bryan y Spencer desaparecieron en el aire. Lady Dark: Tenemos copias de los screencaps en que aparecen ellos también vapuleados por Garland, pero al ver la serie solo anda Tala. Lady Evil: Es frustrante. Lady Dark: Pero no vamos a ponerlo, tendríamos que hacer un giro un poco más dramático, explicar demasiadas cosas que hacen de esa parte de la serie ilógica y meter mercenarios porque ni Pasha ni Suki estarán felices hasta que decapiten a Boris. Lady Evil: Mejor les damos trabajo o vacaciones y las mantenemos felices.

**Sumimo-Sham – **Lady Dark: No nos quejamos, y vaya que vamos a darte noticias de esos dos. Lady Dark: Ve los próximos dos episodios, va a estar muy locos.


	25. Capítulo 25

Lady Dark: Bien, otro capítulo más se agrega a la larga cuenta que ya llevamos.

Lady Evil: No estoy demasiado segura, pero me parece que efectivamente este es el fic más grande que hemos escrito hasta el momento.

Lady Dark: Y que tendría más reviews... de no ser por el desgraciado servidor de este sitio.

Lady Evil: Siempre quejándose del sitio.

Lady Dark: Y con bastante razón. Pero en cualquier caso, lo importante es que encontramos tiempo para un capítulo más.

Lady Evil: Aunque sea a costa de la tarea.

Lady Dark: -.- Mejor no veamos demasiado esa parte.

Lady Evil: Bueno, yo no soy la que no escribe sus ensayos por escribir fics.

Lady Dark: Yo escribo mi tarea, solo que aún me queda bastante tiempo.

Lady Evil: Esa excusa ya me la conozco.

* * *

**Capítulo XXV: El crucero del amor**

Tras haber hecho una huida estilo Bonnie y Clyde del estadio, aunque, como dijo Kai, hubiera sido mucho más sencillo solo entregar a Ian y Akira a Seguridad y tal vez, con suerte, los deportaban o algo así; regresaron al hotel para practicar, torturar y demás, dependiendo de cual de todos los miembros de la comitiva estemos hablando. El equipo ya no iba a jugar más en Egipto, aunque debía quedarse al menos dos días más rondando por ahí porque, a diferencia de otros torneos, en este se daría una partida cada día, no 3 en un día, y eso significaba que cada miembro de los Blitzkrieg Boys tenía una increíble cantidad de tiempo libre, nunca algo bueno si ustedes preguntan.

Así, luego de las peleas y recriminaciones que son costumbre cada vez que tienen que escaparse de algún caos del que son responsables; con Bryan muriéndose de risa al imaginar lo que les costará a los babosos miembros de los otros equipos para sacarse esa cosa del cabello, cada cual la puso por su lado, ignorando claramente la orden de Pasha de ponerse a entrenar. Esto, en sí, es raro, pero es que toda esta emoción de saltar de tribunas y arrastrar reluctantes beyluchadores tiene su cuota de estrés en ella, así que decidió gastar dinero del jefe y conseguirse un masaje en el spa del hotel. Suki no se quedó atrás y fue con ella, mientras que los ponían pies en polvorosa, siendo Tala y Kai los únicos que realmente entrenaron, porque tanto Bryan como Spencer habían decidido irse de plano a vacaciones, por lo que acompañaron a Akira e Ian a poner trampas en los cuartos de los demás equipos.

XD XD XD XD

— ¡Más arriba! – Pasha, con una voz mezclada entre su acostumbrada dureza de mando y el relajamiento, le ordenaba al masajista encargado de su baño turco en la espalda.

— ¿Podrías ser más maleducada? – le recriminó Suki, que por su parte, se estaba haciendo una completa pedicura.

— Ahora no estoy de humor, Minamoto – le respondió la rusa, con la voz opacada al tener la cara hundida en la almohada – Luego podemos matarnos con espadas sarracenas si tanto te interesa, apuesto a que ver tu cabeza rodar en un charco de sangre de tu propia sangre será más relajante que esto.

— Querrás decir tu cabeza, Bazdehieff – le contrarrestó Suki, y solo recibió como respuesta una burlesca y seca risa de Pasha – En cualquier caso, luego me arreglo las manos, así que no quiero arruinarlas.

— Cobarde – le dijo Pasha simplemente, empezando a dormirse bajo el efecto relajante de su masaje de espuma.

— Si se supone que vamos a estar tirados aquí dos días más, al menos quiero hacer algo interesante – se quejó Suki, ojeando la Cosmopolitan que le habían dado para que se distrajera – Algo romántico de preferencia.

— Cuando te mate haré que tu sangre haga un charco en forma de corazón y sacaré el miserable corazón de tu pecho y lo meteré en tu boca¿te parece bastante romántico? – le preguntó Pasha con tranquilidad, ya le tocaba ir al baño de vapor.

— Hablo en serio – le declaró enojada Suki.

— Y yo también – le respondió la rusa tranquilamente.

— Por eso es que sé que Tala va a acabar algún día dejándote, no tienes ni una pizca de romance – Suki decidió atacar el punto débil.

— No molestes – a Pasha parecía que no la afectaba, solo hundió de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada mientras le secaban la espuma.

— ¿Tú no sabes de algo lindo y romántico que hacer por aquí? – Suki se volteó a preguntarle a la muchacha que le estaba pintando las uñas de los pies en color melocotón.

— Bueno señorita – la muchacha, de típicas facciones egipcias, piel morena y cabello negro, sonaba un poco tímida ante la japonesa, pero es una reacción común ante alguien que hace de decapitaciones y asesinatos su conversación diaria – Siempre he creído que un crucero por el Nilo al atardecer es bastante bonito.

— Eso es una respuesta inteligente – Suki sonrió como un tiburón - ¿El hotel da el servicio?

— Sí señorita, sale a las 4 e incluye cena – continuó la muchacha.

— ¡JA JA¡Nos entretendremos esta noche! – la japonesa sacó su celular, de codificación internacional para poder llamar a cualquier punto del planeta, y llamó a la Gerencia.

— Kai no aceptará ir solo contigo en un crucero por el río – le recordó Pasha, que se estaba poniendo la bata para ir al vapor – Es muy huraño para eso.

— Lo sé, por eso todos vienen, no hay nada como la presión de las masas para convencer a Kai – una sonrisa aún más aterrorizante de Suki.

XP XP XP XP

El corto crucero que el hotel organizaba por el Nilo era de hecho muy lindo. El barco no era precisamente el Queen Mary II o los yates de lujo que Suki (y en menos medida, Kai y Aki) acostumbra, pero era aceptable para lo delicada que era ella. Debajo de la cubierta estaba la cocina, donde se mantenía caliente o fría la comida, dependiendo de lo que fuera, y desde donde se subía para los pasajeros; en parte de la primera cubierta estaba el puente, y a ello se agregaban dos cubiertas más, todas llenas con mesas de diversos tamaños, cubiertas de comida y flores que colgaban de las barandas. En medio de cada cubierta había algún espectáculo, sean equilibristas, bailarinas de vientre, tragafuegos o música.

En general, la atmósfera era más festiva que romántica, pero eso no impedía que Suki, acomodada con el equipo en una de las mesas más grandes de la última cubierta, se acercara más a Kai de lo que este consideraba cómodo, tratando de ponerse romántica con el sol poniente que brillaba rojo e impresionante sobre el desierto.

— ¡Fiesta! – gritaba Ian, que ya llevaba su tercer plato de comida, y trataba de ponerse a bailar con una de las bailarinas de vientre, lo que en general transmitía más la sensación de un luau hawaiano que la de un tour por un río egipcio.

— ¿De quién fue esta idea? – se quejó Tala, mientras probaba una taza de café turco.

— Te daré dos opciones, pero solo necesitas una – respondió Pasha junto a él, que había sido convencida por la japonesa de no usar su ropa camuflaje y se puso una ropa de tela ligera en un color azul pastel, muy fuera de personaje.

— Lo supuse – respondió Tala con un suspiro – Se como convenció a los gorrones tragones de venir¿pero cómo te convenció a ti?

— Consideré que si la cosa se ponía muy insoportable, siempre podía arrojar a un par de personas a los cocodrilos – respondió Pasha seriamente, y aquel que la conozca puede tener fuertes razones de creer que no bromea.

— Al menos puedes encontrar el lado bueno de esto – reconoció Tala, probando un bocadillo de la enorme bandeja de exóticos productos árabes que estaban en el centro de la mesa.

— Y sin embargo, estoy lista a arrojarme yo a los cocodrilos si veo a Asuka tratar de alimentar a Kai una vez más – la rusa se refería a los constantes y melosos intentos de intentos de Suki de poner ella misma la comida en boca de Kai, que usualmente es definitivo en rechazarla, pero la fuerza de voluntad de Suki es mucho mayor que la de él, por lo que parece que está a punto de ceder ante ella.

— Tal vez si tu me das la comida ella tratará de arrojarse y te ahorre el trabajo – bromeó Tala, aunque eso no hace muy feliz a Pasha.

— Otra de esas y serás TÚ el que alimente a los cocodrilos esta noche – le respondió ella con seriedad, y decidiendo que la mejor vía es la del cobarde, Tala se quedó bien calladito.

— ¡Ooohhhhhh Kai! – suplicaba Suki mientras trataba de meterle al inflexible beyluchador un caramelo en la boca – Abre la boquita¿síiiiiii?

— Asuka, si sigues con eso no respondo por mis actos – le respondió él del modo más amenazador que lograba sin que ella pudiera meterle el confite.

— Eso suena tentador – le dijo ella, pero con un tono más juguetón y mal pensado de lo que a Kai le gustaría.

— Arrgghhh... – Kai no podía más que gruñir, mientras que Pasha tomaba un tono ligeramente verde del asco inducido por cursilería, Tala hacía como que no veía nada y los demás hasta echaban apuestas de que sería primero, un salvaje intercambio de besos, o una sesión de alimentación de reptiles acuáticos.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer mañana? – preguntó Aki, deseoso de averiguar qué clase de aventurita tendría la ocasión de grabar para la posteridad.

— Vamos a entrenar, obviamente – le respondió Pasha, concentrada en su trago para no ver a la melosa frente a ella.

— Olvídalo, tú tuviste tu tour ayer, ahora me toca a mí jugar – parece que Suki ya tenía algún retorcido plan.

— No vamos a vestirnos de bailarinas de vientre, porristas y ninguna cosa de esas – interceptó rápidamente Pasha, cansada de ese truco.

— Claro que no, tendremos un safari, será divertido – mientras decía esto, Suki se mantenía brincando de la felicidad en su silla.

— ¡Oh no! – aparentemente los varones de la mesa ya habían tenido muchas aventuras por el desierto.

— Parece que no tienes a las masas de tu parte – una impertinente sonrisa agraciaba los labios de Pasha mientras se bebía de su vaso.

— ¡Ayúdame a convencerlos! – casi le suplicó Asuka.

— ¿Y qué gano yo? – calculadora como siempre, Pasha decidió ponderar las ganancias de la pequeña aventura.

— Puedes ser Quatermain – ofreció Suki, a la que ciertamente no puede negársele que gusta de leer bastantes libros de aventura.

(**N/A:** Allan Quatermain es un personaje de novelas de aventuras, interpretado en varias películas, las más interesantes "Las minas del rey Salomón", las más recientes "Liga Extraordinaria", pero Sean Connery se ve horrible)

— ¿Qué clase de safari estás planeando? – preguntó cauto Akira, que buen conocedor de la tendencia de Suki y Pasha por las representaciones fieles de aventuras, tendía a esquivarlas cuando oía ciertas cosas, al grado que inventó un problema de hígado una vez cuando oyó las palabras "Revolución Francesa", tenía mucho aprecio a su cuello.

— Vamos a buscar las minas del Rey Salomón, vestuarios de época y todo – anunció ella alegre.

— Sabes que eso se supone que está en Etiopía¿no? – Spencer ciertamente no estaba de humor para más de esas caminatas.

— Será un viaje escénico – no, parece que ni la corrección geográfica le afecta los planes.

— Por más que me luzca el vestuario de cacería africana del siglo XIX, poder llevar un rifle y tener tu cabeza a distancia de tiro, me temo que no – le respondió Pasha, que por su parte, cerraba la conversación.

— Aguafiestas – respondió Suki con un puchero.

— ¿Y que supone que seríamos nosotros? – Tala pregunto, de inmediato lamentando su curiosidad.

— Cargadores – bastante tranquila es Asuka, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Gracias, pero no gracias – le dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¡Hey Ian! – llamó la atención Spencer - ¿No ese tu amiguito? Con el que estabas hablando esta tarde.

Precisamente entre las mesas se estaba abriendo paso el jeque árabe con el que el pequeño ruso discutía negocios en la tarde, esta vez ataviado con completas ropas reales y no se veía muy de buen humor.

— Eeeeekkk... – para ser alguien con una tendencia a planear por adelantado cada movimiento que hace, o al menos a verlo siempre a su favor, Ian de verdad se sorprendió con esa aparición súbita.

— ¡Qué coincidencia! – dijo el jeque en cuanto llegó a la mesa – Lo he llamado toda la tarde sin éxito y me lo vengo a topar en coincidencia en este bello paseo.

— Ehhh... sí... verdad... es bastante bonito – el rusito tenía muy éxito en encubrir el hecho de que estaba sudando la gota gorda.

— Y veo que está cuidando bien de estas bellezas – señaló a Pasha y Suki, la primera, como reacción natural le lanzó una mirada escrutiñadora y ligeramente paranoica, la otra, solo se rió como una tontita.

— Sí, claro... claro... ya sabe, cuidando de las damas – Ian estaba que hasta se tiraba el cuello de la camisa, y rogaba porque nadie metiera la pata.

— Pero no debes alimentarlas demasiado, si ganan mucho peso no podrás conseguir demasiados interesados en ellas – sí, si había alguna frase que sería el último clavo en el ataúd de Ian iba a ser esa.

— Perdón... – dijo Pasha, levantando una ceja inquisidoramente, y luego volteaba su envenenada mirada al rusito que buscaba escondite detrás de Spencer.

— Pero aún necesitan aprender buenos modales, visten de modo muy descarado y hablan en presencia de hombres – reprendió el jeque, que obviamente era bastante desconocedor de con quiénes estaba hablando.

— Ian¿me podrías explicar este asunto? – si la voz de Pasha hubiera estado más fría no hubieran ocupado hielo en los refrescos.

— Ahhh... bueno... verás... es que... – Ian no sabía que podía ser peor en este momento.

— Lo que pasa es que ustedes dos han sido ofrecidas por el joven Ian para ser mis nuevas esposas – proclamó orgulloso el jeque - claro que nada está decidido hasta que terminen las negociaciones.

— Yo sé que tanto en tanto soy algo lenta para captar ciertas cosas – comenzó Suki, que se había soltado de Kai, había cerrado los ojos y respirado muy lentamente, como si estuviera meditando, mientras él se bajaba de un golpe su trago, como viendo que la cosa se iba a poner fea - ¿pero acaso el tipo con la servilleta en la cabeza acaba de decir que Ian está vendiéndonos?.

— Me parece que sí – respondió Pasha, con una nota de acero en su voz que debía ser más filosa que un cuchillo.

— Ian¿te importaría explicar esta situación? – súbitamente, la voz de Suki podía igualar la pasiva ferocidad de voz de Pasha - ¡Y más te vale que esto solo sea un malentendido o que este tipo esté drogado!

— Yo... bueno... que te puedo decir – Ian estaba seriamente considerando que sería mucho más misericordioso solo echarse a las fauces de los cocodrilos de río, ciertamente sería mucho más rápido que lo que le espera a manos de la rusa y la japonesa.

— Ian – dijo el jeque, que parecía indiferente a toda la pequeña amenaza a su seguridad personal – Parece que tu mercancía tiene unos problemas de manejo.

— ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Parece que ha habido una pequeña confusión – Ian trataba de salvar un poco la situación, quién sabe, tal vez con un poco de suerte pueda conservar sus extremidades completas - ¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio un poco más tranquilo y aclaramos esta desafortunada situación?

— ¡No te muevas ni un centímetro Ian! – Pasha no ocupaba gritar, el simple murmullo de su furiosa voz era suficiente para clavar al rusito al suelo.

— ¿Sí, Pashanka? – él trató su voz más melosa, respondiendo al básico instinto de la supervivencia.

— ¿Acaso trataste de vendernos a mí y a Minamoto como esposas a este tipo? – ella lo veía fijamente, como retándolo a que la contradijera.

— Es una manera de verlo – Ian ya empezaba a retroceder muy lentamente.

— Vaya que esa sería una mala compra – murmuró Bryan, que junto con Akira, parecía estar disfrutando bastante del espectáculo.

— ¿Estás consciente de las condenas que acontecerán por tus acciones? – Pasha se estaba levantando muy lentamente, y cada movimiento de ella tenía como respuesta un paso en retirada de Ian.

— No creo entender muy bien lo que dices – le dijo él.

— Eso significa – esta vez Aki se metió en la conversación – qué corras por tu miserable vida.

Bien dicho esto, Ian efectivamente salió corriendo, perseguido por Pasha y Suki, que prácticamente saltaron la mesa para ir tras él, y el jeque, que no pudo prever la situación, fue el primero en recibir una de las patadas voladoras de Suki directo en la quijada. Estando en un bote, toda la persecución se llevó a cabo en las cubiertas, lo que inevitablemente va a dar problemas.

— Yo no sé ustedes – Bryan tomó tranquilo una copa y se puso a beber – Pero este me parece el final perfecto para la velada.

— Estoy de acuerdo – respondió Aki, y juntos dieron un brindis, mientas que Kai se masajeaba las sienes para alejar el dolor de cabeza y Tala se golpeaba la cabeza mecánicamente contra la mesa.

— ¿Están conscientes de que probablemente va a echarnos del hotel por esto? – preguntó Spencer, preocupado de no poder tener agua caliente en la mañana.

— Ni que fuera la primera vez – le respondió Aki, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, terminamos, no sé si quedó bien o mal, pero está terminado.

Lady Evil: Las quejas pueden venir después.

Lady Dark: Pero cuántas serán.

Lady Evil: No importa realmente.

Lady Dark: Ahora, solo responderemos las de esta semana.

XP XP XP XP

**Silverhell – **Lady Dark: La eterna fan de la tortura de los gatitos chinos. Lady Evil: Los esquivamos en este capítulo, pero es para darle algo de descanso a los demás. Lady Dark: Espera al próximo, se va a poner muy bueno. Lady Evil: Y cuando lleguemos a Australia. Lady Dark: Aún así no prometemos no tocar a Lee.

**miyod – **Lady Dark¿Te gustaron los regalitos de camello? Fue algo que improvisé en el último minuto. Lady Evil: Nosotras también deseáramos que Jazzman nunca volviera a abrir la boca, o al menos que alguien le arrancara la lengua rápido. Lady Dark: Siéntete orgullosa de tu inhabilidad de estudiar "normalmente", eso casi nunca funciona de todos modos. Lady Evil: Eso definitivamente no es dar un buen ejemplo. Lady Dark: Eso es internet, no la escuela, aquí nadie viene a dar buenos ejemplos.

**Javiera Hiwatari – **Lady Dark: No te alegres demasiado por Tala, solo porque le dimos una pausa a su tortura no quiere decir que no vamos a retomarla en algún momento. Lady Evil: Solo que por ahora nos vamos a enfocar un poco en los demás. Lady Dark: Como habrás visto, decidimos resolver ese pequeño negocio de venta. Lady Evil: Creo que solamente por esa escena es que escribimos todo este capítulo. Lady Dark: Y si te gusto esa, espera a que llegue la escena por la que escribimos todo el fic.

**littledark - **Lady Dark: Es genial ver que tenemos una audiencia tan internacional. Lady Evil: Aunque no entendamos nada de lo que nos dicen. Lady Dark: Eso es muy maleducado de tu parte. Lady Evil: Pero cierto. Lady Dark: Traducciones aparte, aunque no entendamos todos los detalles, se entiende que te gusta nuestra historia y la has leído desde el comienzo. Lady Evil: Y lo importante es que se reporten y muestren apoyo, las palabras exactas no importan.

**fanny-shadow - **Lady Dark: Más allá de que Kai esté enamorado de Suki o no, lo importante en la narración es la aventuras que produce la relación, no que tan lejos va a llegar. Lady Evil: Además, con lo serio y rudo que es Kai es obvio que no va a responder bien con alguien tan energético y efusivo como Suki. Lady Dark: Ese tipo de relaciones solo funciona bien en telenovelas rosa o en el territorio omnipotente de una fangirl. Lady Evil: Pero a nosotras nos gusta quedarnos los más posible dentro de personaje. Lady Dark: Y por cierto, Aki podrá ser lindo, pero si prestas atención verás que no es nada bueno. Lady Evil: Él es mucho peor que Kai, sobre todo porque Kai no disfruta torturando gente o arruinando las cosas como él. Lady Dark: Pero por ser tan simpático se compensa a los ojos de las fangirls. Lady Evil: Y como último punto, no van a estar los Begabladers. Lady Dark: Tendríamos que matarlos de formas tan crueles y sangrientas que FanFiction de hecho tendría motivos para echarnos.


	26. Capítulo 26

Lady Dark: Bien, antes de presentar el capítulo de esta semana, me permito disculparme por el retraso que tenemos respecto al capítulo anterior.

Lady Evil: Tuvimos unos cuantos inconvenientes a la hora de escribir.

Lady Dark: Ya saben lo complicado que son los trabajos para la casa, y encima yo estaba enferma.

Lady Evil: Yo sigo diciendo que eres una vaga.

Lady Dark: No eres tú la que tiene que dedicar 6 horas a arreglar el capítulo de la semana.

Lady Evil: Y doy gracias por eso.

Lady Dark: Mientras tanto, vayamos al capítulo de esta semana, que me maté haciéndolo digno de lo he proclamado desde hace semanas.

Lady Evil: Una verdadera locura.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI: Rally de Egipto**

El bello crucero por el Nilo acabó más rápido que de costumbre, habrán notado los clientes, pero todo el mundo estaba un poco más distraído por el pequeño ruso colgando de los talones en la tercera cubierta, justo sobre las fauces de unos muy hambrientos cocodrilos... mientras que Tala y Spencer trataban de poner algo de sentido en las cabezas de Suki y Pasha, que eran las que sostenían los talones de Ian, y su voluntad y únicamente eso era lo que se interponía entre él y la transformación en la merienda de la noche. Kai lograba olímpicamente ignorar todo el asunto y pretender que la cosa no era con él, mientras que a su lado Bryan y Akira se acababan el plato de bocadillos y hacían apuestas de cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que finalmente soltaran a Ian, sea sano y salvo o en la boca de los reptiles.

Prácticamente vedados de por vida de cualquier tour de río en Egipto o cualquier país del norte de África, el equipo volvió al hotel, y basta decir que Ian no murió, pero la experiencia fue suficiente como para que en cuanto tocó tierra, se hincó de rodillas y le dio varios besos al suelo. Cansados con tan interesante aventura, todo el mundo se fue directo a la cama, no había ánimo de torturar a los demás equipos esta noche.

Al día siguiente, pese a las quejas de Suki, que no es ni nunca sería una persona mañanera, tocaba ir a analizar el siguiente encuentro, que sería entre el White Tiger X y PPB All Starz. Solo ir era un ejercicio inútil en opinión de Asuka, Kai, según ella, es perfecto y no puede perder contra nadie, claro que no iba a decir lo mismo de Tala, lo que la ponía en serio riesgo de ser estrangulada por Pasha. Le tomó un buen rato a Aki no solo calmar a Pasha, sino hacer ver a la joven Minamoto que, por más perfecto que Kai pudiera ser, al menos en opinión de ella, siempre era necesario para un beyluchador el conocer las debilidades y fuerza de sus oponentes, no estaba muy seguro de que ella hubiera entendido.

Como siempre, ni Kai ni el resto del equipo gusta de llamar la atención cuando no es necesario, así que permanecieron rondando por los pasillos superiores, con lo que, en opinión de Ian, llama mucho más la atención, solo que les agrega un aire de intimidación sobre todo aquellos que saben que los observan desde atrás. Los cuatro parásitos agregados (o al menos tres, porque Pasha se supone que sí está haciendo un trabajo, aunque ahora sea más niñera de Akira y Asuka) se sentaron en primera fila, aunque no disfrutaron el encuentro.

— ¿Alguien podría explicarme lo que está pasando? – dijo Suki, confundida cuando todos los blades estaban en el plato.

— Creo que se han ido en un todo contra todos – supuso Akira, mientras Pasha tomaba notas de los detallitos, por eso de la estrategia posterior.

— Ah... pues yo no entiendo – se quejó la japonesa, haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Y eso debería sorprenderme? – le respondió la rusa con altanería, aún tomando notas.

— ¡Estúpida! – Suki exclamó de modo infantil, volteándose y jugando de caprichosa.

Ese encuentro en especial, con la confusión y la falta de lógica agregada, acabó con la victoria de Lee. Pasha consiguió varias interesantes notas de investigación, Suki no le hablaba y le sacaba la lengua a cada rato, Ian no encontraba nada digno de grabación y Aki había regresado a leer sus revistas de canasta. Cuando acabó esa rareza de juego, alcanzaron al resto del equipo, que habían puesto ojo clínico al encuentro, o, en el caso de Bryan, puesto tachuelas en los asientos de los demás.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer esta noche? – preguntó Ian en voz alta.

— Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Pinky – respondió Aki, imitando perfectamente a Cerebro.

(**N/A: **Si no saben de lo que estamos hablando, no están en nada)

— ¿Eh? – Ian estaba confundido.

— ¿Qué¿No ves televisión? – preguntó Aki, preparándose para un chiste.

— Me temo que no mucho, todo este asunto de ser un maléfico soldado para la conquista mundial mientras se conspira para hacer un infierno la vida de mis compañeros tiende a dejar poco tiempo para la televisión – explicó Ian, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No tienes idea de lo que te pierdes – lamentó Akira.

XD XD XD XD

— ¿Alguien ha visto a mi Kai? – preguntó Asuka. El encuentro del día, había estado seguido de una sesión seria de entrenamiento, al menos hasta que todos se le escabulleron a Pasha, alegando que era hora de almorzar, le tomó un gran rato volver a reunirlos a todos para seguir entrenado, y esta vez, de nuevo, se le escabulleron con la excusa de que era hora del café. Pasha estaba bastante cerca de sacar su látigo y arriarlos a todos de regreso al cuarto de entrenamiento, y de paso, ver si podía arruinar el entrenamiento del gordito Tyson y el mico Daichi, que eran los siguientes en jugar; de hecho, hace rato que habría sacado el látigo pero últimamente había escuchado chismes de demanda¡malditos grupos de derechos humanos! Para las cinco, cuando empiezan a escucharse las quejas y reclamos para ir a cenar por parte de los demás, porque lo único que diferencia la hartada que se manda su equipo respecto a los demás es la falta de alimentos raros y la capacidad de utilizar tenedores correctamente, y Kai todavía no ha aparecido.

— Lo siento Suki, lo perdí desde hace horas – le informó Aki, que estaba jugando canasta con Spencer, y estaba barriendo el suelo con el rubio.

— Olvida a ese futuro exiliado en Siberia¿alguien ha visto mi camello? – preguntó Pasha, que entró en el cuarto en ese instante, lista a arrancar cabezas.

— Se nota tu aprecio por el equipo¿cómo te preocupas por un camello? – le preguntó Aki, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Es alquilado – respondió Pasha, encogiéndose de hombros y buscando entre sus papeles el contrato de alquiler para revisar cuanto tiene que pagar en caso de extravío.

— ¡Esto es un insulto¡No solo esta bruja se atreve a pretender que mi amor va a ser exiliado a Siberia, sino que le presta más atención a un estúpido camello extraviado! Y encima, todos ustedes me ignoran – empezó a vociferar Suki, y efectivamente, nadie la estaba viendo a ella, porque la cena acababa de llegar al cuarto, y el que agarra de último se queda sin alas de pollo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? – le preguntó Aki, que aún sostenía las cartas en una mano, mientras se balanceaba con la otra para agarrar una Coca Cola y un plato de pollo asado en trozos.

— ¿Ven lo que digo¡Me ignoran! – la japonesa se jalaba de sus mechas violeta, que ha este ritmo se iban a poner verdes.

— Cielos Suki, calmante. Ya pareces Pasha – respondió Ian de forma tranquila, peleándose con Spencer por las bolitas de queso.

— ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? – Pasha no estaba nada feliz con la comparación, mientras que uno diría que le podrían salir cuernos a Suki en cualquier momento.

— No, nada. Solo es una forma de hablar – Ian dijo con tranquilidad, tratando de evitar la doble ejecución.

— Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación después de esto – le gruñó la rusa.

— Ahh... ya buscando sustituto para Tala – Ian estaba muy alegre para alguien que está a punto de ser ejecutado sumariamente - yo se que soy irresistible, pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi amigo, lo siento.

— Grrrrr... – fue el único sonido que emitió Pasha, mientras que atrás Bryan se doblaba de la risa y Spencer se dedicaba a golpear la espalda de Tala, que se estaba ahogando de la pura impresión de lo que dijo Ian.

— Knock, Knock – otro golpe en la puerta, y viendo que todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose, ahogándose o buscándose una muerte lenta y cruel, Akira se levantó de su sillón y fue a atender; era el botones, con un mensaje del gerente.

— Ehhh... ¿gente? – trató el joven Hiwatari de llamar la atención sobre todo el escándalo que estaban haciendo, pero resultó bastante infructuoso, porque todo mundo estaba bastante concentrado en sus asuntos, así que tomó una decisión bastante suicida, pero efectiva - ¡PASHA Y ASUKA SON UN PAR DE AMANTES LESBIANAS!

Eso definitivamente llamó la atención, de hecho, todo se puso tan silencioso como la tumba que pronto sería el descanso eterno de Akira Hiwatari.

— Esas sí son unas épicas últimas palabras – murmuró Bryan, montándose en un sillón para tener mejor vista de la carnicería que tomaría ligar en unos segundos.

— ¿Te gustaron? Porque tengo más – le respondió Aki, increíblemente tranquilo para tener frente a él a una rusa y una japonesa que, empezando a recuperarse del shock, alineaban garras para descuartizarlo.

— Akiraaaaaaa... – se le acercó Suki, gruñendo más que feo que un pitbull.

— Antes de que me maten cruel y desconsideradamente – le frenó él, poniendo una mano al frente en señal de algo, y mientras se las arreglaba para coger un sándwich del carrito de comida se dirigió a Pasha - quiero que sepas que el gerente acaba de llamar para informarte que si el camello no ha vuelto a las 8 te van a cobrar extra por uso a deshoras del personal del corral.

— ¿Y cómo quiere que lo devuelva? Yo no lo tengo en mi cuarto – Pasha elevó las manos al aire, como rogando a cualquier dios que la escuchara que la librara de estos inútiles.

— Bueno, siendo Kai el que se lo llevó, creó que deberías cobrárselo a él – ella no esperaba respuesta, pero ciertamente la recibió de Aki.

— ¿Y tú como sabes? – le preguntó Suki, que usualmente es la que sabe en donde se esconde Kai, siendo la que más se dedica a acosarlo.

— El botones me lo chismeó cuando me dio el mensaje – y con eso, le pegó un buen mordisco al emparedado de carne.

— Típico de él, desaparece sin dejar rastros, no entrena con el equipo y roba camellos – se empezó a quejar Pashanka, dando vueltas por el cuarto como un león enjaulado.

— Toda una mente criminal – dijo Bryan con sarcasmo, aburrido de que ya no iba a haber matanza.

— Ya va a ver cuando lo agarre – siguió la rusa, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar a Bryan.

— Pero hasta entonces, deberás esperar a que se digne a aparecer – le recordó Tala, tratando de reimponer el orden.

— No. No necesariamente – dijo de pronto Suki, que estaba muy tranquila, y tenía la mirada baja, como si pensara algo profundamente, y de pronto, como si le hubiera pegado un rayo dio un salto y salió por la puerta - ¡Todo el mundo cámbiese de ropa, voy a hacer una llamada!

— ¿Para ponernos qué? – preguntó Tala al aire.

— ¿Llamar a quién? – preguntó también Pasha.

XP XP XP XP

Kai se encontraba para en la cima de una colina rocosa, observando la amplia planicie de Giza que se abría frente a él ante la luz de la luna llena, su bufanda era movida suavemente por el viento, y el único sonido que rompía el absoluto silencio de la noche era su propia respiración y la del camello que estaba echado en la fresca arena, unos metros detrás. Kai trataba de meditar, de alejar su mente de la tormenta de ideas, eventos, gente y ruido que poblaba su vida diaria, centrarse en su objetivo, enfocarse con disciplina férrea y lograrlo, porque la victoria debía ser lo único que existiera en su mente. Para lograr esto, al menos alguna vez en esta parada, necesitaba centrarse, olvidar todo excepto lo que le interesa, la victoria, la señal definitiva de que él es el mejor y de que solo lograra eso derrotando a los mejores.

Justo cuando Kai daba una profunda respiración y se preparaba para empezar un poco de entrenamiento mental, el silencio fue roto por un ruido un poco distinto a la respiración del camello... fue un enorme rugido que vino desde atrás, y en cuanto Kai se volteó vio un juego de cuatro enormes bugys de arena prácticamente volar desde un costado de la colina y aterrizar a escasos 5 metros de él, con un chirrido de llantas y levantando una enorme nube de polvo. Montados en ellos estaban nada menos que su estimable equipo, algunos más divertidos que otros.

— ¿Qué rayos pretenden ustedes? – preguntó Kai en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión de casi ser decapitado por el bugy que conducía Bryan.

— ¿Qué? No te gustan, había un descuento de 4 X 3 en el alquiler y se agregaban a los puntos de mi tarjeta – le respondió Suki bastante feliz.

— Ya conoces a Suki, nunca puede rechazar una oferta – agregó Akira, desde otro de los autos.

— ¿Cómo me encontraron? – Kai estaba frustrado¿es que ni en medio del desierto puede tener él un minuto de paz?

— Kai, considerando que estos 5 están entrenados en técnicas de supervivencia extrema, deberías saber que ellos pueden rastrear las huellas de un mísero camellito en la arena – le recordó su hermano, señalando al grupo de desquiciados rusitos.

— Y tú también sabes... me parece que te hace falta un curso recordatorio – consideró Pasha, había sido ridículamente fácil encontrar a Kai.

— No gracias – le respondió él secamente, y notando algo preguntó - ¿Puedo saber por qué están todos vestidos de ese modo?

Y de hecho, en consecuencia con la tendencia por los disfraces que Asuka, y hasta Pasha, parecen tener, todos estaban vestidos de un modo medio grotesco, con mucho cuero, metal, maquillaje y hasta uno que otro peinado punk.

— ¿Qué? No me digas que nunca viste una película de Mad Max – dijo Aki, aparentemente el talento televisivo del grupo.

— Sí lo he visto, lo que pregunto es por qué todos están vestidos como mutantes del desierto postapocalíptico – Kai no estaba muy feliz con tanto fantoche, lo hace sentirse incómodo por extrañas razones.

— Ah, bueno, ya que íbamos a alquilar estos bugys y dar unas vueltas por el desierto al menos podíamos ponernos un poco en el estilo – explicó Suki, buscando algo bajo su asiento - Hasta te traje algo de ropa a ti – ahí está la razón.

— No lo creo – Kai de plano rechaza la alternativa de ser un asesino del desierto.

— ¡Kaido Hiwatari¡Deja de ser obstinado y ponte tu disfraz en este momento! - ¿quién puede rechazar el mandato de Suki?

— Antes de abandonar la última dignidad que me queda, me puedes decir que vamos a hacer – gruñó Kai en un tono un poco más sumiso.

— Vamos a darnos unas carreritas – le explicó su prometida.

XP XP XP XP

Cinco minutos después todos estaban montados y listos para comenzar, Pasha hasta había traído un empleado del hotel para que se encargara del condenado camello. Los bugys estaban alineados y listos para comenzar, sería una carrera de 5 kilómetros hasta las pirámides, atravesando las dunas de arena, y como eran 4 autos irían en parejas: Pasha y Tala en un auto, Kai y Suki en el otro, las damas conducirían en ambos casos, por un "sano" sentido de la competencia; Aki e Ian irían en otro, Ian hasta había hecho unas modificaciones rápidas para montar unas cámaras y ocupaba a alguien con pulso firme para no perder detalle. En el último auto irían Bryan y Spencer, el rubio estaba nervioso, no solo porque no le gustaba nada la idea de correr a 100 kilómetros por hora por unas peligrosas dunas, sentado en un auto hecho de tubos sin más protección que dos barras de seguridad y un cinturón, sino porque Bryan estaba tan emocionado de correr que echaba espuma por la boca, y eso es una muy mala señal.

— En sus marcas... listos... fuera – mucho mejor que el estúpido "Let it rip", Ian dio la señal de partida, y todos los bólidos se lanzaron a la arena.

Siendo una carrera rápida, la emoción empezó pronto, aparentemente Pasha y Suki no saben lo que "sana competencia" significa, aunque no esperábamos que lo supieran, y empezaron a azotarse una contra la otra, arruinando de inmediato la pintura de los autos, en uno que otro salto sobre la arena, Pasha se atrasó un poco para que cuando Suki se regodeara creyendo que la había vencido, pudiera caerle encima, literalmente, luego de saltar una duna. En todo esto, Kai, ataviado como uno de esos asesinos de Mad Max, para lo que su pintura azul ya hacía juego, y solo se agarró de la barra de seguridad con cara de poco de pocos amigos; por su parte, Tala había tomado una actitud un poco menos digna, prácticamente en posición de choque, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas y sujetándola con las manos. La actitud de ambos estaba siendo impresionantemente ignorada por Suki y Pasha, que hubieran deseado un poco más de tiempo para modificar un poco sus transportes, solo para incluir unos cuantos detallitos, como cuchillas rotatorias y lanzamisiles.

— No te separes tanto – delante de ellas iban Aki e Ian, parecía que el hermanito Hiwatari sabe conducir muy bien, porque llevaba la máquina como un profesional, sin un solo salto de más, se lograba mantener delante de la pareja demoledora, y permitía que Ian, que prácticamente iba montado arriba, grabara cada segundo del destrozo, claro que también había agregado un par de cámaras a prueba de golpes en cada auto, lo que probó ser buena idea, ya que Bryan y Spencer habían desaparecido desde hace rato.

XD XD XD XD

— Bryan, no me parece que esta sea la ruta de la carrera – señaló Spencer, que si Tala estaba nervioso en su asiento, a este solo le faltaba haber recibido la Extremaunción.

— Necesitas desarrollar un sentido de la aventura Spence – le dijo Bryan tranquilamente, pese a ir como a 120 km/h a través de las dunas, y sin una dirección aparente.

— Olvida la aventura, yo quiero llegar vivo a casa – chilló el rubio, a punto de llorar de miedo.

— ¡No seas cobarde! – le respondió el desquiciado ruso, mientras daban otro salto que hacía gritar a Spencer.

— No soy cobarde, solo quiero permanecer vivo – Spencer estaba considerando seriamente saltar, de seguro sanaría mejor un brazo roto que el cuello.

— No vamos a... – pero cualquier cosa que Bryan fuera a decirle se detuvo en seco, sin dejar de conducir miró alrededor, con los ojos entrecerrados y las ventilas de la nariz al máximo - Snifff... ¿hueles eso? – preguntó en una voz que le dio mucho miedo a Spencer, como la de un depredador que se prepara.

— Yo no huelo nada, más que tu locura – esto estaba volviéndose ridículo, y parece que Bryan se volvió definitivamente.

— Huele a presas... ¡presas mininas! – gritó Bryan de pronto, y como una bestia le dio un golpe al volante en otra y aceleró otros 50 km/h.

— ¡MAAMMMIIIIIIIIIII!

XD XD XD XD

— Eso mis gatitos, recuerden la postura – dijo el maestro Tao, excusa china de Joda, mientras los miembros del White Tiger X, al pie de una duna arena, practicaban movimientos de Tai Chi en completa concentración – Ustedes son el viento y la arena, deben encontrar balance para encontrarse a ustedes, y con eso encontrar la victoria.

Todos los miembros del equipo estaban practicando una complicada kata, todos perfectamente coordinados en movimiento y balance, solo escuchando al maestro Tao cuando de pronto...

ROOOOOEEEAARRRRRR... Un gigantesco bugy de arena se precipitaba desde el cielo sobre ellos, conduciéndolo iba un ruso de cabello lila grisáceo, tenía la boca abierta de la carcajada y una mirada que haría temblar al mismo diablo.

— Miua – dijo alguno de los gatitos, antes del fin.

XP XP XP XP

Finalmente, el grupo principal llegó en medio de una nube de polvo y ruido a las pirámides, y faltó poco para que la continuaran montándolas. Pasha y Suki llegaron tan juntas que ni con un medidor láser se podrían encontrar más que 2 milisegundos de diferencia, debe ser porque de tanto golpe estaban prácticamente enganchadas.

— ¡YO GANE! – gritó Suki, montándose sobre el capó del auto con las manos en alto.

— ¡NO, YO GANE! – le respondió Pasha, bajándose de su auto y avanzando cono una furia en su dirección.

— ¡NO SEAS NECIA, YO FUI LA QUE LLEGÓ PRIMERO! – le contrarrestó la japonesa, saltando del auto y lista para irse a los golpes, mientras que detrás de ella, Kai bajaba tranquilamente y se quitaba un poco de polvo.

— ¡ERES UNA COMPLETA TRAMPOSA, YO GANE! – detrás de Pasha, Tala no tenía la misma actitud, de hecho, un poco más verde y tendría que ir a devolver la cena detrás de una roca.

— Disculpen damas, pero me parece que nosotros ganamos – señaló Aki, y de hecho, debido a su posición de filmación, había llegado con bastante ventaja.

— No les digas eso, con suerte se agarran a golpes aquí mismo – le siseó Ian, que estaba filmando como loco.

— Ian, madura – le dijo Akira cansado, y agregó - Aún no hay muertos, dejémoslo así.

— A menos que Bryan sí haya matado a alguien – le señaló Ian, y mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Bryan?

— ¿Dónde se metieron esos dos? – preguntó Pasha, olvidando a Asuka y mirando alrededor.

— ¡YAHOOOOO! – se escuchó de pronto, cuando Bryan y Spencer aterrizaron al lado de ellos.

— ¡Tierra¡Bendita tierra! – exclamó Spencer, lanzándose al suelo y besando tanta arena que casi se la traga.

— Eso fue divertido – dijo Bryan, solo bajándose para limpiar unas sospechosas manchas y pedazos de pelo de la defensa - Hagámoslo de nuevo.

* * *

Lady Dark¿Me habré pasado un poquito?

Lady Evil¿Poquito?

Lady Dark: Bueno, bueno, mucho. Pero está divertido.

Lady Evil: Digamos que sí.

Lady Dark: Solo para que lo sepan, esa escena de los White Tiger X está dedicada a Silverhell y todos aquellos que constantemente proclaman su sempiterno odio por los gatitos chinos.

Lady Evil: Y porque a mi me encantan cuando todos se vuelven locos.

Lady Dark: Espero que todos hayan entendido la referencia a Mad Max, una de mis eternas favoritas en el género postapocalíptico del cine, al menos las primeras dos, incluir a Tina Turner en la tercera me pareció ridículo.

Lady Evil: Yo no entendí.

Lady Dark: Como explicación rápida, es después de la típica crisis mundial, y solo quedan vándalos que recorren las carreteras del desierto, matando y robando gasolina en un vestuario muy punk y unas armas geniales. Tiene a Mel Gibson antes de que se arrugara.

Lady Evil: Ah sí, ya me acuerdo, pero no se supone que eso era en Australia.

Lady Dark: Cualquier desierto es bueno si lo que conducen son bugys, y me parecía que con tanto choque y locura homicida, estaba en el espíritu del día.

Lady Evil: En cualquier caso, esperamos sus opiniones. Ahora responderemos las del último capítulo.

XD XD XD

**fanny-shadow – **Lady Dark: Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo de que Kai y Suki serían una interesante, loca y extraña pareja. Lady Evil: De hecho, hemos dedicado algún tiempo a pensar como serían ellos dos cuando estén casados, ya libres de la locura adolescente y más maduros. Lady Dark: Inevitablemente seguirían estando locos, pero de un modo más cordial entre ellos. Lady Evil: Eso de los celos de Kai son solo fases cortas, es que él no va a admitir que de hecho le gusta Pasha, es contra natura. Lady Dark: Tala y Pasha son un caso más complicado porque no hay fuerza externa que los obligue a estar juntos. Lady Evil: Los comentarios de sus amigos no cuentan, y si has leído nuestros fics previos verás que de hecho comenzaron como una enfermiza relación para forzar celos en Kai, con muy poco éxito. Lady Dark: Eso son y no son novios, es como eso que se llama amigovios, en un raro punto medio, solo que más sadomasoquista que otra cosa. Lady Evil: Como con los novios de mi hermana. Lady Dark: Sin referencias personales; por ahora ellos no están obligados en nada, pero tal vez luego que los hagamos madurar un poco se pongan serios. Lady Evil: Nos parece interesante tu historia, aunque con tanto personaje e historia, y encima vampiros y hombres lobo, va a tener que ser muy larga para que tenga sentido. Lady Dark: Nos avisas cuando publiques para encontrar tiempo y leerla. Lady Evil: Y en el punto que nos interesa, porque es nuestra opinión, que tanto Kai como Aki son maléficos, solo en que niveles distintos. Lady Dark: Kai solo es maléfico bajo influencia ajena, sea esta una sobrealimentada ave del mal o una desquiciada prometida. Lady Evil: Y todos sabemos de esas dos cuál es la peor. Lady Dark: Pero Aki no ocupa ninguna ayuda para ser malo, solo secuaces, él solito puede planear retorcidos planes para constantemente humillar y destruir la dignidad de parientes, amigos y vecinos. Lady Evil: Eso es porque mientras Kai entrenaba para algo tan simple como conquistar el mundo, Aki entrenaba con el abuelo para dominar una corporación. Lady Dark: Y superó con creces al maestro, porque es que Aki también es más malo que Voltaire. Lady Evil: Solo que es más simpático, y por eso se le perdona todo.

**#17 – **Lady Dark: Sabemos lo que eso de nos tener tiempo. Lady Evil: Di que tu no sabes, pero eso te pasa por jugar con tanto RPG. Lady Dark: No sabemos sin Tala acabará con Pasha o no, ni siquiera sabemos si Kai acabará con Suki. Lady Evil: Hemos ideado como sería con todos ya casados, pero hasta que no publiquemos podría ser que terminen de modos muy distintos. Lady Dark: Podría ser que todos son homosexuales y acabamos escribiendo yuri y yaoi. Lady Evil¿De verdad? Lady Dark: No. Lady Evil: Mata sueños. Lady Dark: Como ya he dicho mucho, esos Bega bladers no podrán estar en el mismo continente que Pasha y Suki sin que haya derramamiento de sangre, en serio. Lady Evil: Preferimos evitar cumplir con las amenazas. Lady Dark: Pero tal vez luego se nos ocurra un fic para incluirlos.

**littledark –** Lady Dark: Nosotras no te criticamos el idioma. Lady Evil: Nosotras no podríamos escribir palabra en portugués aunque la vida dependiera de ello. Lady Dark: Así que de hecho te das a entender bien. Lady Evil: Y considerando que hay gente que se olvida por completo de la ortografía y gramática al mandar reviews, o de plano escribe en un código raro, hay poca diferencia si lo escriben en español, portugués, inglés o chino. Lady Dark: Tengo que poner en uso lo que aprendí en clase de Neografía Latinoamericana para traducir.

**Silverhell – **Lady Dark: La dedicada del día, todo ese pedazo con el White Tiger es para ti. Lady Evil: Llevas mucho pidiendo algo así, pero aún falta. Lady Dark: Para que veas que no somos tan malas con Ian, le volvimos a dar material para grabación, y uno bastante bueno. Lady Dark: Lo de Tala no se puede evitar, es muy lindo cuando sufre. Lady Evil: Pero no te preocupes, no tendremos cocodrilos hambrientos por mucho tiempo. Lady Dark: Para que tengas una pista, esta no es la única vez que sufrirán los gatos chinos y esta no fue la primera vez que se mencionan cocodrilos. Lady Evil: Combina esas dos, y tienes casi todo el chiste para Australia.

**Sumimo-Sham - **Lady Dark: Agradecemos el sentimiento. Lady Evil: Por eso es que cada capítulo las cosas son más locas. Lady Dark: Para responder a tu primera pregunta, debido a que esos tres aún están en desarrollo, no nos hemos molestado en pensar que novia podría tener Aki. Lady Evil: Yo, con mis tendencias yaoistas tengo otras ideas, pero ella no me deja ponerlas a prueba. Lady Dark: Ni en el infierno, por ahora, solo digamos que Akira es muy centrado en sí mismo para tener ganas de romance, voluntario u obligado. Lady Evil: Respecto a Pasha, realmente no hemos pensado mucho en eso, solo suponemos que ella es tan huérfana como podrían serlo el resto de los Blitzkrieg Boys. Lady Dark: Después de todo, comenzó muy joven en las filas de la Corporación Hiwatari. Lady Evil: O podría haber sido hija de algúnagente de la compañiaque guste dejar el negocio en familia. Lady Dark: Hasta que no esté escrito no es definitivo. Lady Evil: Luego podríamos ponerles novias a Bryan y Aki, pero es que ya tenemos esto muy complicado con Suki y Pasha, más locura nos parece un poco exagerado por ahora. Lady Dark: Luego veremos si escribimos un fic en que llevemos el asunto hasta las últimas consecuencias, si encontramos el tiempo y la inspiración.

El siguiente es un caso único y especial que nunca habíamos tenido, por lo que requiere una respuesta muy especial, Mary-mary escribió, y merece respuesta, la cual fue casi unánime a todos los que le preguntamos –

**Mary-mary – **Lady Dark: Yo personalmente creo que cuando alguien se dedica abiertamente a hablar cosas malas de mis fics, no se merecen que los digne con una respuesta, pero no soy la única que escribe esto. Solo un detalle y recomendación, no lanzas una crítica brutal sin leer todo el fic y aquellos que los preceden, no hacerlo es falto de cerebro y desconsiderado; pudiste hacerlo, no es imposible, pero veo raro que alguien que odie tanto a nuestros personajes haya leído 365 páginas de fanfics de principio a fin. Ahora, con el verdadero motivo de respuesta, mi hermana. Lady Evil: Mirra perra desgraciada, da gracias de que no pueda rastrearte, porque si te alguna vez en la vida te cruzas en mi camino, te arrancaré esa hijueputa lengua tuya y te la amarraré como una corbata. Lady Dark: Esperamos que nadie, excepto al que estaba dirigido, se haya sentido ofendido por el vocabulario de mi hermana. Pero si es así, nos disculpamos.


	27. Capítulo 27

Lady Dark: Me temo que de nuevo nos hemos retrasado una semana en el capítulo que les habíamos prometido.

Lady Evil: Pero teníamos serias causas de peso para esto.

Lady Dark: Entre clases, exámenes para la casa, tener que ir por obligación al horrible desfile del Día del Trabajador preparar una exposición, no me quedó tiempo de preparar esto antes.

Lady Evil: Y yo estaba enferma del oído, así que menos.

Lady Dark: Así que tuvimos un retraso, pero aquí estamos de nuevo.

Lady Evil: Aunque de nuevo sea un tonto capítulo de recreo, y se suponga que mi hermana debería estar estudiando para un examen.

Lady Dark: Es que ya no puedo posponer esto más, me estoy volviendo loca.

Lady Evil: Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII¡Champaña, por favor!**

Las aventuras de la noche anterior, habían sido bastante emocionantes, aunque uno no puede andar por ahí, corriendo como un salvaje y atropellando todo lo que se pusiera en su camino sin terminar llamando la atención, afortunadamente, eso no es nada que unos cuantos sobornos no pudieran llegar a solucionar, después de todo, una vez que se piensa bien, ninguna fuerza policial del planeta querría tener a ningún miembro de la comitiva de los Blitzkrieg Boys en prisión, no solo por lo malo en relaciones públicas y las influencias de los Hiwatari y Minamoto, sino porque es bien probable que se queden sin muros antes de mucho. Algo más difícil de arreglar fue el problema con la agencia de alquiler de los bugys, y con Suki, por algún raro motivo ella no tenía problema en desembolsar unas cuantas decenas de miles de dólares o euros para salirse de problemas legales y ayudar a la corrupción de las autoridades públicas, pero Dios salvara a aquel que osara cobrarle unos miserables cientos por unos autos que ella obviamente destruyó.

El encuentro del día siguiente, que sería entre los BBA Revolution y la Dinastía F pasó de lo más tranquilo, no solo porque el encuentro en sí fue una perdida de tiempo, todo el mundo sabe que Tyson es un perdedor nato, y mezclado con Daichi es doblemente perdedor; sino porque los adorables protagonistas estaban demasiado cansados para hacer algo emocionante. La aventura nocturna les había tomado hasta como a las 2, y luego fueron en explicaciones de seguros, sobornos a policías e inventar explicaciones respecto a las manchas extrañas en el bugy de Bryan, este no había querido explicarlo y cada vez que se le preguntaba a Spencer este empezaba a balbucear cosas extrañas y presentar síntomas de neurosis de guerra o stress post-traumático, e Ian, que definitivamente debía saber porque había colocado cámaras en cada auto, solo les mandaba a que lo descargaran de Internet o compraran los videos.

Así, por una vez, Kai y compañía pudieron analizar un juego sin tener que preocuparse por una catástrofe apocalíptica o un súbito duelo a muerte entre Pasha y Suki, aunque tampoco es que pudieran verle mucho al juego, tras de que este era completamente tonto, gracias a la completa falta de seso de Tyson. Todo el equipo estaba más dormido que despierto y parecía que ninguna cantidad de café en el planeta los podía hacer reaccionar, al grado de que Suki estaba prácticamente babeando en sueños sobre la falda de cuero de Pasha y esta no tenía energía para molestarse en hacer el mínimo intento de quitársela de encima y despellejarla viva, como debería ser su reacción natural.

Al terminó, todos caminaron o medio arrastraron al bus, y regresaron al hotel, tenían 5 horas para comer, dormir un poco y empacar antes de salir con el resto de los equipos en el vuelo de las 6 de la tarde. Todo eso fue poco menos que un desastre, Pasha estuvo batallando horas con un empleado por motivo de multas antes de poder finalmente devolver el tonto camello, y no fue por diplomacia que los resolvió, de hecho, terminó con un feo incidente involucrando un tenedor de barbacoa que no es necesario detallar aquí.

Al tiempo, el resto del equipo se dedicó a empacar, pero eso estaba presentado problemas, dado que de nuevo Suki había duplicado la cantidad de maletas con las que había salido de Japón, definitivamente no habría un solo avión comercial que se atreviera a llevar esa cantidad de sobrepeso, y si se ponían a pagar extra por eso hubiera salido más barato solo rentar un avión o llamar uno de la Corporación, y esa ciertamente es una idea que Suki favorecía. Pero esta vez, Kai logró convencerla con algún pretexto de que tanto maleta solo le impediría comprar más cosas, además de que si las enviaba de una vez a casa podrían irlas acomodando para que ella pudiera disfrutarlas en cuando llegara, y para qué iba a ocupar ella un tocado árabe o abrigos de piel de zorro ártico en Australia, lo mejor era enviarlos a casa. Así, mientras Pasha mutilaba permanentemente a altaneros empleados de alquiler, Suki cerraba su última maleta y enviaba una tercera parte de ella en un transporte especial de FedEx hasta Tokio.

Luego de más peleas y de Tyson haciendo drama por los pasillos del hotel en su manera tradicional, a regañadientes salieron a tomar el avión de Quantas que salía a las 6 de la tarde, y haría unas 5 escalas antes de llegar finalmente a Sydney. Siendo un viaje de unas 12 horas de duración los de la BBA pudieron al menos haberles conseguido unos puestos decentes, pero no, todos tenían que viajar en clase económica, apretujados con otras 100 personas y niños chillones, con mala comida y en una posición tan incómoda que es probable que tuvieran embolias cuando al fin se puedan mover.

— ¡No hay manera en este mundo o en el otro en que yo voy a viajar de turista! – gritó Suki en pleno aeropuerto de El Cairo cuando le informaron de sus asientos.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo – Akira usualmente no se queja, pero esto es más de lo que él está dispuesto a aceptar – Yo he viajada en muchos sitios raros, hasta dentro de contenedores, pero yo no voy a viajar en ese sitio, eso es el infierno.

— Yo he vivido en el infierno desde que ustedes llegaron a este torneo y no me estoy quejando, ahora ustedes viajaran a turista y no se quejaran tampoco – le señaló Kai a su hermano, manteniendo a raya la molestia que empezaba a sentir con toda esta situación.

— Pues yo te escucho bastantes quejas – le respondió Aki, nada contento conque su hermano rebaje así su sufrimiento por tener que viajar en el mismo nivel del común de los mortales.

— No empieces, Akira – le espetó Kai, que definitivamente necesita unas cuantas tazas más de café para sacarse el mal humor; pero quién no estaría de mal humor, no solo por la falta de sueño, el calor, las quejas de todos sus compañeros y el horroroso viaje de los últimos días, sino por estar a punto de salir en un comprimido vuelo con todos los demás equipos. No quería ni imaginar a Daichi y Tyson pelear a la hora de la comida, ya de por sí podía ver a Tyson tratando de despegar al enano rojo de una columna al otro extremo del salón de espera, evidentemente el pequeño aún no supera su miedo a volar.

— Este va a ser un viaje tan divertido – dijo por su parte Bryan, sin molestarse por ocultar su sarcasmo, era claro que ni él encontraba entretenida la ocasión, ni siquiera por la posibilidad de tener algunos muertos antes de siquiera haber aterrizado en Australia.

— Yo nunca me he podido acomodar en esos asientos – se quejó por su parte Spencer, demasiado acostumbrado a los amplios espacios vacíos de los aviones de carga militares para apreciar el claustro de los aviones comerciales.

— Míralo como una oportunidad de perder peso – le dijo Bryan con una sonrisa torcida - el mareo te convertirá en bulímico.

— No es gracioso – le respondió Spencer mientras fruncía el ceño, obviamente convencido de que sí se enfermará como lo predice el beyluchador de pelo gris.

— No dije que lo fuera – aunque podría serlo, pensaba el otro.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Ian? – preguntó esta vez Pasha, debían abordar en 5 minutos y parecía que al pequeño se lo había tragado la tierra.

— Se desapareció hace 30 minutos, cuando nos dijeron que viajaríamos en Turista – le comentó Aki, y debía admitir para sí que de haber tenido la oportunidad él también hubiera huido lo más rápido posible, tal vez aún conseguiría campo en un barco mercante o algo así.

— Tal vez huyó, o se enfermó por adelantado – consideró a su vez Bryan, aunque él no recordaba haber envenenado la comida, esta vez.

— No es de extrañar, algunos por aquí ya parecen enfermos – agregó Suki, viendo la extraña cara que tenían los miembros del PPB All Starz, en especial Emily.

— Sabes, Suki. Me parece que así es como se ven normalmente – le señaló Aki, antes de que ella expresara lo que obviamente estaba pensando.

— Uuuhhhgggg... Pero no me vas a decir que esos se ven así todo el tiempo – agregó la japonesa, señalando a los White Tiger X, que ciertamente parecían tener pinta de que los había atropellado un camión, con moretones y vendas por todos lados.

— Mmm... bueno, no tengo idea de por qué se ven así – reconoció Aki, mientras detrás de él, Bryan de pronto parecía muy interesado mirando las machas del techo y silbando.

— Bueno¿pero dónde está Ian? – reclamó en voz alta Pasha, cada vez más enojada con el retraso del pequeño.

— ¿Me extrañaron? – dijo este de pronto, surgiendo casi de la nada y dándole tal susto a Spencer que lo hizo brincar un metro.

— No mucho – respondió con tranquilidad Aki ignorando el intento de ataque cardiaco que casi tuvo Spencer.

— Ohh... Y yo que les traía buenas noticias – dijo Ian, haciendo un puchero mientras escondía algo tras su espalda.

— ¿El avión se estrelló? – preguntó Bryan con ansiosa felicidad.

— No – aunque la idea no era tan mala, admitió mentalmente Ian.

— Entonces no pueden ser tan buenas – dijo Bryan desdeñosamente, parece que no iba a tener ningún entretenimiento el día de hoy.

— Ni siquiera que conseguí cambiar de asientos – al fin Ian sacó lo que llevaba escondido, y ondeó burlonamente los 8 boletos de avión sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? – gritaron los demás al instante, abalanzándose sobre él.

— Sí, vean y adórenme – no íbamos a negar que de hecho, Suki parecía lista a elevarlo al nivel de deidad.

— ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó incrédula Pasha, tomando los boletos de manos del pequeño para asegurarse que no fueran falsos, uno nunca sabe con ellos.

— No fue nada que diplomacia, un poco de sobornos en estilo ruso y suerte no resolvieran – le respondió Ian en pretensión de humildad.

— ¿Estos son de...? – una vez que Pasha se hubo asegurado que no eran falsos se había fijado el sitio exacto donde iba a viajar, teniendo que fuera algo incluso peor que Turista, y lo que leyó la dejó sin palabras.

— Precisamente – brilló la sonrisa de Ian.

XD XP XD XP

— No voy a subirme. ¡NO¡NO¡NO! – gritaba Daichi mientras se agarraba con todo y uñas en la sala de abordaje, solo esperando la llamada para subir al avión.

— Daichi no seas necio, nada malo va a pasar – le decía Kenny, mientras Tyson tiraba y tiraba, tratando de separarlo del muro, pero el otro estaba tan decidido que hasta iba dejando marcas de uñas en el cemento a medida que iban tirando.

— Como siempre, ustedes dos son infantiles – les regañó Hillary, que estaba tan pretenciosa como siempre.

— Ustedes no saben apreciar lo bueno de la vida verdad. Vamos a viajar gratis a Australia, eso es para agradecerse – llegó brincando Michael, siempre buscando como hacer conversación, antes de que Max lo haga comer con mayonesa como parece que ha convencido a Rick.

— Te recuerdo que vamos a viajar 12 horas en clase Turista – se le unió Emily, también escapando los experimentos culinarios de Max Tate.

— No es tan malo, al menos todos vamos a sufrir igual, no importan lo petulantes que sean – agregó Lee por su parte, que llevaba la cabeza envuelta en vendas y se negaba a dar explicaciones de por qué.

— Atención pasajeros, el vuelo 492 de Quatas Air rumbo a Sydney, con escalas en Estambul, Nueva Delhi, Kuala Lumpur y Manila está a iniciando el abordaje por la puerta 17 – anunció una azafata desde el escritorio en la puerta de salida - Pasajeros de primera clase deben comenzar a abordar ahora, en caso de necesitar asistencia por favor infórmenlo a los asistentes de vuelo.

— Afortunados pretenciosos de primera clase – murmuró Tyson, ahora teniendo que había soltado a Daichi del muro tenía que pensar en las siguientes 12 horas de vuelo.

— No te quejes tanto, hasta el señor Dickenson va a viajar en Turista – señaló Emily, siempre corrigiendo a los demás, como le gusta.

— De hecho, creo que él va a viajar en Ejecutiva – señaló Judy, con sorna, el viejito ese viajaba en Ejecutiva y ni siquiera los entrenadores podían hacer eso, por el deber de acompañar a sus beyluchadores, había dicho el viejillo.

— No es justo, y nosotros vamos a comprimirnos en Turista – se quejó Michael, iniciando el drama existencial.

— Pero al menos vamos todos juntos para que los equipos se conozcan mejor, aún no hemos compartido ni un solo vuelo con los Blitzkrieg Boys – consideró Emily, que aún no había usado con ellos sus técnicas de espionaje, no es que fueran a funcionar realmente, después de todo, ellos son profesionales en ese ramo.

— Y no esperes hacerlo ahora – la interrumpió Ray, cuyos moretones se limitaban a algo parecido a una marca de llanta en el brazo, y le señaló a la línea de personas que subían en ese momento a la sección de Primera Clase; entre las refinadas señoras con pesadas joyas, adinerados hombres de negocios y estrellas de cine se destacan sin problemas los trajes militarizados y la pinta de malos amigos de los Blitzkrieg Boys y compañía, pese a la mala reacción inicial de la azafata, una vez que hubo confirmado sus boletos e identificaciones, se puso más servil que si fueran de la realeza

— ¿Qué¿Por qué suben con los de Primera? – reclamó Tyson, aún más insultado ante la idea de que mientras él sufría, estos disfrutaban tragos gratis y langosta.

— Secretos profesionales – fue lo único que respondió Ian, antes de entrar.

— Adiós – se despidió con burla Suki mientras la azafata declaraba que iba a entrar la clase Ejecutiva.

— ¿Decías algo de que todos sufriríamos igual? – preguntó Emily a Lee con sarcasmo evidente.

XD XD XD XD

Ese fue ciertamente encantador, los equipos, con sus debidas excepciones estaban bastante "acomodados" en la clase Turista, efectivamente eran más de 100 personas comprimidas en la panza del Boening 747-700, entre uno que otro enfermo ligero, abuelitas parlanchinas, bebés chillones, gente quejosa, extraños platos que se dice es pollo pero no se podría estar muy seguro sin un análisis químico, las 12 horas y múltiples escalas pasaron como un sueño, o una pesadilla. Tyson no paró de quejarse, y Daichi monopolizó uno de los 4 baños debido a que su estómago decidió portarse peor que de costumbre, en definitiva, el infierno; la única satisfacción que podían tratar de buscar era pensar que cierto equipo ruso no lo estaba pasando tan bien en Primera Clase.

Nadie podía más estar equivocado. Parece que Suki y Aki tienen suerte pescando capitanes cumpleañeros, porque nuevamente era el cumpleaños del capitán y estaban regalando pastel de chocolate, helados y tragos a todo el mundo en primera. Todos podían dormir a gusto en los amplios sillones de cuero reclinables con audífonos y 50 bandas radiales de música incorporada, además de una colección de 1000 GB de música para todos los gustos, la comida era digna de los mejores restaurantes y habían completa conexión a Internet, de modo que Ian podía dedicarse a colocar las últimas ediciones de sus videos para descarga del público, además de enviar algunas gratis a cierto correo; y de modo interesante, Suki también habían un correo por algún oscuro motivo, aparentemente planeando realizar alguna retorcida movida una vez que hayan llegado a territorio australiano.

— ¡Aaahhh! Esto es vida – comentó Bryan mientras se estiraba en su asiento y esperaba a que la aeromoza trajera las almendras que acababa de pedir.

— ¿Por qué no viajamos en Primera más a menudo? – se preguntó Ian, que por su parte, acababa lo último del pastel acompañado con un poco de champaña.

— Porque lo más probable es que cuando el señor Voltaire vea la cuenta de la tarjeta internacional que me dio para gastos va a estar tan furioso que va a poder caminar por las paredes – explicó Pashanka, que, viendo que lo más probable es que la fueran a despedir, al menos podía disfrutar de un buen vodka en el avión.

— ¿Y eso como es diferente del humor que usualmente tiene? - le indicó Tala junto a ella, mientras ojeaba el menú de la cena.

— Pues que esta vez no puedo echarles la culpa a ustedes para evitar el despido... – le respondió su "novia", aunque lo pensó unos segundos y agregó – Claro que si puedo decir que Ian clonó mi tarjeta y todo fue su culpa, alguien más podría acabar en Siberia en lugar de mí.

— Pasha, la lealtad para con tu equipo es innegable – le dijo con ironía Bryan, aunque él mismo reconocía que mientras no fuera él, cualquier exiliado a Siberia sería un buen entretenimiento.

— Ustedes conocen la regla, cuando se presentan problemas es cada cuál por sí mismo – les recordó ella, aunque no es exactamente la experta en esos asuntos, habiendo individuos por ahí con más capacidad en esa área de la traición que ella.

— Entonces pronto vamos a separarnos – comentó Spencer en voz alta, mientras programa sus audífonos con una selección de canciones en MP3, algo que pudiera arrullarlo luego de la cena.

— ¿Por? – es que era posible que algún chisme pasara sin que los oídos de Ian lo llegaran a captar.

— Me permito recordarles que lo último que supimos del jefe es que estaba en Australia comprando un yate – siguió el gigante Spencer - No les parece lógico que nos vaya a ver en el torneo y de paso, revisar nuestras cuentas.

— No lo creo – habló Kai por primera vez en todo el vuelo, bastante confiado de lo que estaba diciendo.

— Ehhh... – eso dejó a todo el mundo confundido.

— ¿Cómo que no? – se atrevió a preguntarle Akira, porque si él conoce bien a su hermano, sabe que no dará más explicaciones a menos que se le pregunte, y se le convenza de responder.

— El abuelo no está en Australia – Kai no gusta de aclarar mucho las cosa, aparentemente.

— ¿Entonces? – esa vez fue Suki la que preguntó, súbitamente interesada en el asunto.

— Se fue a la casa de veraneo de Kamchatka – les explicó Kai, ahorrando palabras.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? No me parece que pronto tengas interés en los movimientos del abuelo en vacaciones – Aki podría estar interesado, siendo tan curioso, pero no es normal que su hermano preste tanta atención a los movimientos de alguien a quién solo saluda en la mañana de ser necesario y a quién prácticamente ya le está planeando el funeral.

— Ota me llamó ayer para informarme, al parecer el abuelo sufrió una recaída por su problema de úlcera sangrante – le respondió Kai tranquilo, y levantando una ceja en lo más cercano a una expresión divertida que posee, agregó mirando a Ian y su computadora - Nadie parece saber por qué.

— Uuuhhh...- completó con fingido dolor el susodicho rusito narizón - ¡Qué pena!

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, otro éxito. O algo así.

Lady Evil: Lo importante es que terminamos. Y de paso, quiero que todos le manden un saludo de cumpleaños a mi hermana.

Lady Dark¡Qué vergüenza!

Lady Evil: El 5 mayo cumplió 21 años, una edad de verdad vergonzosa para seguir dedicándose a escribir fanfics, pero aquí está.

Lady Dark: De no ser porque me gustó mucho tu regalo, te estaría despellejando en este momento.

Lady Evil: Como ven, mi inversión en el último disco de Rammstein tiene dividendos.

Lady Dark¡Genial disco!

Lady Evil: Pero ahora, pasemos a las respuestas de la semana.

XP XP XP

**Fanny-Shadow – **Lady Dark: Si quieres puedes mandarnos tu historia, nosotras nos encargamos de hacer tu cuenta en FanFiction. Lady Evil: aunque es complicado, porque desde el comienzo es necesario dar una confirmación desde el correo, y si lo hacemos con uno nuestro no va a llegarte las críticas. Lady Dark: Aunque es sencillo abrir cuenta, solo tienes que hacer click en el link de arriba que dice "Register", ahí están las instrucciones. Lady Evil: Aunque si no sabes ni gota de inglés puede ser un problema. Lady Dark: Y mi hermana se siente apoyado en sus palabras a Mary-Mary de la semana pasada, gracias. Lady Evil: #€&$ esa $&. Lady Dark¿Ves? Pero hemos pensado en tu ofrecimiento de convertirte en personaje y ser pareja de Aki, y desafortunadamente, chocaste con cierto problema, mi hermana ha estado ojeando un manga nuevo que le despertó una retorcida idea. Lady Evil: Siiiiiiiiiiiii. Lady Dark: Y ya ha salido con una solución para las constantes quejas por la soltería de Aki, y sin necesidad de meter personajes originales. Lady Evil: Me encanta. Lady Dark: Solo digamos que voy a tener que romper una de mis reglas doradas para lograr esto, veremos que pasa. Lady Evil: Pero será hasta el próximo fic.

**littledark – **Lady Dark: La verdad creo que Kai es muy buen actor. Lady Evil: No hay solo ser humano vivo y medianamente coherente que se quedaría sin reacción ante la manera de conducir de Asuka.

**Kaitt-San – **Lady Evil¿Qué puedo decir? Nadie se atreve a insultar mis fanfics y sobrevive para contarlo. Lady Dark: No por nada has arrancado cabezas por menos de eso. Lady Evil: Nadie dice que mis fanfics son malos, podrán decir que exagero, pero nunca que es malo.

**Silverhell – **Lady Dark: No podíamos menos que dedicártela, después de todo, fueron tus constantes solicitudes de muerte para Ray las que lo convirtieron en blanco de intentos de homicidio. Lady Evil: Y aún faltan más. Lady Dark: Yo estoy de acuerdo, imaginar a Bryan volviéndose completamente loco y atropellando a diestra y siniestra es bastante kawaii. Lady Evil: Pero no es bueno hacerlo muy a menudo, arruina la gracia.


	28. Capítulo 28

Lady Dark: Hola a todos.

Lady Evil: Han venido el día de hoy a apreciar otro genial capítulo de relleno.

Lady Dark: Pero ya casi nos acercamos a nuestra parte favorita de la historia, un solo capítulo más y ya.

Lady Evil: Aunque por ahora deberán enfrentar tontería sin sentido.

Lady Dark: Sufran o disfruten, según cada cual.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIII: Luces, cámara.**

El vuelo de Quantas aterrizó finalmente en Sydney como a las 3 de la tarde hora local, lo que era un brutal desfase del punto de salida, donde eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana del mismo día, de modo que todos los miembros de los equipos de los equipos se sentían como algo parecido a huevos estrellados, y hubo un par que a los que sus compañeros tuvieron que medio arrastrar y medio cargar para salir del avión, especialmente a Daichi, que se veía más del otro mundo que de este. En cambio, tras horas de y horas de buena comida, suavecitos sillones de cuero y hasta masajes de pies, los Blitzkrieg Boys estaban de lo más descansados.

— ¡Ah! Así es como se debe viajar – dijo Suki con un sonido de satisfacción mientras caminaba por encima de los cuerpos caídos de las víctimas de la Clase Turista.

— Si, y espero que tan satisfactoria actividad no se vea frustrada por la elección de un mal hotel – agregó Ian, cruzándole de los ojos a Pasha, encargada de detalles tan banales como esos.

— ¡Dejen de quejarse quieren! Me costó bastante trabajo cambiar las reservaciones que hicieron esos inútiles de la BBA para tomar el hotel más alejado posible de los tontos de los demás equipos – les respondió la rusa, enojada de que duden de sus dones de agente turística.

— ¡Ves! Eso es a lo que me refería. ¿Cómo voy a torturar a los demás equipos y grabar sus caras cuando noten el laxante en el desayuno si estamos en otro hotel? – reclamó Ian ante tal injusticia.

— ¡Silencio! Tienen la más mínima idea de lo que cuesta hacer una reservación con tan poco tiempo en Australia? Es verano, la mitad del país ha sido tomada por los turistas – exclamó injuriada la rusa, ante el obvio desconocimiento del esfuerzo que le tomó todo esto.

— Pero no es divertido sin gente que torturar – se quejó Ian con un puchero, otro que ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Asuka y Akira.

— ¡Suficiente! Estamos aquí para jugar y ganar, no para su pequeño entretenimiento – le silenció Pasha de inmediato.

— ¡Ooohhh! No eres divertida – se quejó Akira, que hasta el momento había logrado mantenerse fuera de la conversación.

— No, no lo soy. Tengo que llevarle una victoria definitiva al jefe, con estos gastos de la tarjeta de crédito o le llevo el trofeo o él conseguirá mi cabeza – hasta Pasha es capaz de sentir miedo con esas ideas girando por ahí.

— El jefe no va a arrancarte la cabeza – le aseguró Tala, en un intento de calmarle los nervios.

— Sí, probablemente solo te arranque la piel y tapice una silla con ella – agregó Bryan con tranquilidad.

— ¡Ah Bryan! Tu sí sabes como tranquilizar a la gente – le dijo Pashanka con sarcasmo.

— ¡Es todo un placer para mí! – le respondió Bryan con una sonrisa de tiburón que usualmente hace que todos los pobres tontos tiemblen de miedo.

Media hora después y tras burlar varios chequeos de armas, los Blitzkrieg Boys llegaron a su hotel, bien alejados del resto de los equipos, para tranquilidad de Pasha y aburrimiento de sus parásitos agregados. Probablemente el señor Dickenson les reclamaría esa completa falta de compañerismo y espíritu deportivo cuando se de cuenta, pero esos trucos y ligeros regaños de viejito amable y ochentero, más parecidos a los consejos de un abuelito no funcionan con gente demasiado entrenado en sarcasmo, altanería, y acostumbrada a moverse bajo el chasquido del látigo y que cuando tienen ocasión de portarse mal, no lo hacen a medias.

Mientras el resto de los equipos estaban demasiado cansados para siquiera levantar sus miserables restos mortales del primer punto de sus cuartos en que cayeron, ni que decir de tener curiosidad, energía u ocasión de darse cuenta de que los Blitzkrieg Boys no están. Estos, aunque lejos de su nivel acostumbrado de energía, aún tenían la suficiente para entrar dignamente a su hotel y empezar a complotar en contra de todo el mundo, uno nunca sabe cuando ocupa tener listo un plan para humillar y destruir a determinada persona.

— Oh bien, no es tan mal hotel. Tenemos vista al mar, y todo – admitió Ian, luego de revisar las instalaciones.

— Y hay piscina olímpica, cancha de tennis, mini golf, spa de lujo, bar, discoteca, boutique, salón de belleza, gimnasio, televisión satelital, alquiler de autos, y demás – declaró Pasha, orgullosa de su elección de hotel.

— ¿Y platos de bayblade? – preguntó Kai, medianamente interesado en los dones de agente turística de Pasha, y preguntándose si, ya habiéndose librado de todos los molestos equipos, podría entrenar alguna vez sin que estalle una batalla campal por ahí... muy poco probable con estos compañeros de viaje.

— Ahh sí, sí, eso también – le respondió Pasha sin interés.

— ¿Cuartos para cada uno? – preguntó Suki excitada ante las posibilidades.

— Si – respondió Pasha de inmediato.

— Yo comparto con Kai – sí, ese tipo de posibilidades.

— No en mi ronda, no lo dejarías descansar con tus arrumacos – intervino la rusa de inmediato, que sabía muy bien lo insistente que podía ser Suki al estar a solas en cuarto con Kai, que vivía ignorándola siempre que esa ocasión se presentaba - Las dos suites presidenciales del penthouse, ocho cuartos en total.

— Aguafiestas – se quejó la japonesa.

— Uuuhhhh. No crees que el jefe va a notar este pequeño detalle cuando llegue la cuenta, la BBA no cubre cambios de reservación, menos a sitios tan lujosos – le recordó Tala, lo que no impedía que él mismo ya estuviera saqueando el minirefrigerador de la suite.

— Va a enojarse de todos modos, así que voy a disfrutar mientras pueda - Pasha se encogió de hombros, y fue a robarse algo del bar, agregando - Además, tal vez así ustedes entrenen por una vez en este torneo

— Nosotros hemos entrenado – se defendió Spencer, de forma bastante descarada.

— No, cada vez que tratamos de hacer un completo entrenamiento de equipo alguno de ustedes me hace un acto de desaparición – se quejó la rusa, bajando una botellita de vodka de un tiro.

— De verdad que te estas poniendo amargado Trina – murmuró Tala antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba siquiera diciendo.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Ivanov? – le preguntó ella, de un modo tan tenso ante ese nombre que casi le salían chispas entre los dientes apretados.

— No, nada – respondió el pelirrojo de inmediato, escondiéndose cobardemente detrás de uno de los sillones de tapizado italiano, que daría lástima manchar en sucia sangre.

— Más te vale – le dijo ella, con una mirada tan furiosa que casi podría incinerar el susodicho sillón.

XD XD XD XD

El siguiente día, el dulce sueño de Aki fue interrumpido por un chirriante sonido que venía de la sala de la suite, murmurando algún insulto en un extraño dialecto en contra de su agente de viaje y el desgraciado que lo haya convencido de que seguir a Kai era una buena idea, Aki se puso una bata y salió a ver que diantres estaba pasando. En la sala descubrió que era el sonido, nada más y nada menos que el único ser vivo en esta tierra que puede quejarse al tiempo que chilla en ultrasonido, Suki; y no solo eso, sino que nota que es el último en despertarse, incluso después de Asuka, lo que en definitiva debe ser una señal del Apocalipsis.

— ¿Es que ya nadie puede dormir tranquilo? Puedo saber que está pasando – preguntó Aki, sin poder reprimir un bostezo en ese momento.

— Tus deducciones son tan buenas como las mías – le dijo Ian, aún frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño, y con evidente mal humor - Ella llegó 10 minutos y empezó una combinación de gruñidos, chillidos y extraña jerga.

— Aquí tenemos al equipo comando mejor entrenado del planeta, entre tanto psicópata conspirador, espía y mercenario alguien tiene que saber lo que ella está diciendo – se quejó Akira de la evidente inutilidad de los presentes.

— No tengo ganas de traducir antes del desayuno – le dijo Pasha con tranquilidad, sentada en un sillón y revisando su agenda electrónica para ese día - ¿Alguien llamó para que nos subieran algo?

— Hace un rato, no debe faltar mucho para que llegue – le informó Spencer, que por su parte, buscaba algo con que taponarse los oídos para no tener que escuchar a Asuka, o al menos disminuir el ruido.

— Más les vale, o tendrán una remodelación entre manos – agregó Pashanka, cuyo estómago empezaba a retumbar, aunque podría ser que este trabajo que empieza a desarrollar úlcera como al jefe.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? – se escuchó la voz de Kai, que entró justo en ese instante, de seguro debía de haberse estado bañando, porque tenía el cabello húmedo todavía y se estaba colocando sus marcas azules.

— Es tu novia – le indicó su hermano al rincón donde Suki caminaba como histérica de un lado al otro - Tú adivina lo que balbucea, es muy temprano para mi.

— ¡Suki! – casi le gritó él para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué? – finalmente ella dejó de hablar en lengua extraña, y como si recién se despertara o cayera en la cuenta, se dirigió a Kai.

— ¿Qué rayos es tu problema? – le preguntó él, contagiándose del generalizado mal humor.

— Dime Kai – ella se agarró casi con desesperación de su chaleco - ¿Crees que soy una persona aburrida?

— ¿Qué? – Kai comenzaba a preguntarse si Suki no se habría puesto a experimentar con el cajón de las medicinas.

— ¿Soy aburrida¿Ordinaria¿Simple? – le preguntaba ella con creciente angustia, con cada palabra hundía más los dedos en la ropa de Kai, como si su vida dependiera de las respuestas a esas preguntas.

— Suki – Kai le agarró las muñecas y la miró a los ojos con completa y absoluta seriedad y convencimiento - Eres el dolor de cabeza de la humanidad, una plaga de Armagedón, un arma de destrucción masiva, la criatura más escandalosa del planeta, y probablemente mi causa de muerte. ¿Ordinaria o simple? Jamás.

— Ah Kai, sabía que me querías – aprovechando la posición, ella se lanzó a abrazarle el cuello.

— Si, si, como sea – murmuró Kai, tratando de quitársela de encima.

— Podrías explicar que pasa – preguntó por su parte Aki, mientras Bryan atendía la puerta para recibir al fin el desayuno.

— Ese estúpido gordito tiene un equipo de televisión que lo sigue todo el día. ¿Por qué no yo? – respondió Asuka del modo más brusco, aún pegada al cuello de Kai.

— Explícate mejor – hasta Ian, que suele medio entender la cabeza de Suki, se vio confundido por eso.

— El estúpido de Jazzman anda con un equipo de periodistas siguiendo al tonto Tyson todo el día para hacer un programa de él – al fin aclaró ella, cuando Kai se la lograba zafar para irse a comer algo antes de que Bryan, Spencer y Akira se lo comieran todo - No es justo, yo soy mil veces más bonita, inteligente e interesante.

— La peor parte es que tiene razón – murmuró Bryan a Spencer.

— Shhh – lo calló este, no fuera a ser que ella los escuchara a los matara.

— Si tanto te interesa salir en televisión¿por qué no le dices a tu abuelo que te compre una estación de transmisión o una cadena? – preguntó Ian tranquilamente, y con descaro agregó – Así de paso puedes transmitir mis videos, o darme un programa de televisión, algo simple, como un talk show o un reality show.

— ¡Lo que yo quiero es justicia, ese gordo y el mono rojo no pueden recibir más atención que yo! – exclamó Asuka, como rogando la furia del cielo para el que piense que Tyson puede ser más interesante que ella.

— Suki, ares un ejemplo de humildad – le dijo Aki con una indescriptible cantidad de sarcasmo, haciendo solo una pequeña pausa en su actual actividad de saquear la mesa del desayuno.

— Honestamente Minamoto¿de verdad quieres salir en televisión? – le preguntó Pasha, que en ese momento se las arreglaba para hacerle una llave mortal al cuello de Bryan para conseguir al menos un vaso de jugo y unas panqueques con mermelada para el desayuno.

— ¡No, yo no hago esos ridículos! – profirió de inmediato la japonesa, sonrojada de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu condenado problema? – Pasha, al igual que la mayoría de la humanidad, es incapaz de entender a Suki la mayor parte del tiempo, y menos cuando apenas ha comido.

— Olvídalo Pasha – murmuró Tala desde atrás de ella, arreglándoselas para conseguir algo de jamón y huevo con una taza de café de entre las garras acaparadoras de Ian – No tiene sentido tratar de sacar algo lógico de aquí.

— Puedo saber como llegaste a averiguar todos estos interesantes, aunque completamente inútiles, chismes – preguntó Aki, que acababa de ganar un encuentro de esgrima con palillos de queso en contra de Kai por Spencer para controlar el yogur de guanábana – Yo apenas acabo de levantarme, debo decir que es increíble sorpresa verte despierta, ni que decir que ya saliste, obtuviste chismes y volviste a quejarte.

— No es tan temprano – comentó Bryan, fijándose en el reloj.

— ¿Qué hora es? – Aki ni es eso se había fijado, si él no está despierto y la comida no ha llegado, simplemente es **muy** temprano.

— Las 8 – le respondió el ruso de cabello gris, que seguía batallando con Pasha por el control de la mermelada.

— Dios, no sabía que hubiera sol tan temprano – Aki hasta temblaba de miedo, él despierto a esas horas, y sin ningún motivo o conspiración a la cuál responder, era casi tan raro como que Suki también estuviera despierta.

— Bueno – finalmente empezó a aclarar la japonesa, ligeramente avergonzada - el asunto es que escuche anoche que en el spa tenían un genial masaje con agua de rocío de amanecer y quería probarlo.

— Eso lo explica – dijo Kai con seriedad mortal.

— Y cuando estaba por ahí – siguió ella en tono conspirador - escuche a uno de los muchachos del catering diciendo que hubo todo un acto hace un rato en el hotel en que están hospedados los equipos del torneo de... bueno, esa tontera que ustedes juegan.

— Eso no es nuevo, pero sigue – le indicó Pasha, que empezaba a interesarse en la conversación.

— Al parecer – ahora bajaba hasta casi un susurro - al fin esta mañana, los responsables de transporte y el viejo roco ese que dirige este circo...

— Dickenson – interrumpió Ian.

— ¡Ese mismo! Se dieron cuenta de que nosotros no llegamos ayer con los demás – Suki se veía bastante divertida con esa noticia, por algún motivo.

— Vaya que reaccionan lento – la ineficiencia de la BBA nunca deja de sorprender a Pashanka Bazdehieff, suprema señora del comportamiento mandón y la eficiencia forzada con látigos.

— Dicen que al vejete casi le da un infarto – eso es lo que ponía a Suki de tan buen humor.

— Eso debió haber sido todo un espectáculo – casi llegó a suspirar Bryan - Lástima que me lo perdí.

— ¡Qué raro! No se han dado cuenta de donde estamos después de 14 horas – se preguntó Tala en voz alta.

— Y no creo que se den cuenta – Pasha también tenía una mirada completamente maliciosa, como si ocultara algún secreto - Puse la reservación a nombre del gerente de una de nuestras subdivisiones petroleras africanas, no hay manera que se den cuenta.

— ¿Y vas a dejar las cosas así? – preguntó Ian, extrañado de esta manera de esconderse de pronto.

— No veo porque no – le respondió la rusa, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Aclárame esto – Aki había de pronto perdido el hilo de toda esta conversación - ¿qué tiene que ver nuestra supuesta desaparición con Tyson saliendo en tele?

— Ah, sí – exclamó Suki, dándose cuenta de su error - También escuche que estaban haciendo este show – y de regresó al llanto y los pucheros - ¡No es justo, yo quiero ser más importante que él!

— Te diré esto – la interrumpió Aki antes de que empezara de nuevo con esa tiro melodramático - ¿Qué tal si tú y yo vamos a hacerle la vida imposible a Jazzman y a Tyson mientras que Pasha se encarga de que los muchachos entrenen?

— No me olviden, yo quiero ir – se ofreció de inmediato Ian.

— Nada te detiene – le respondió Akira, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Es que antes tengo que ir a la enfermería – les informó el pequeño ruso - ya me puedo quitar el yeso.

— Excelente, así también podrás cargar con el soldador – parece que el gemelo Hiwatari ya tienen un plan listo para poner a Suki feliz.

— ¿Para qué quieres un soldador? – temía preguntar su hermano.

— Para soldar las puertas del auto de Jazzman antes de arrojarlo al mar – le informó el otro tranquilamente.

— Me gusta, me gusta – casi se carcajeaban en pareja Ian y Asuka.

* * *

Lady Dark: No estuvo tan mal¿verdad?

Lady Evil: Me gusta cuando Suki se vuelve loca.

Lady Dark¿Eso que tiene de nuevo?

Lady Evil: Nada, pero me gusta cada vez que lo veo.

Lady Dark: Igual. Eso es todo por ahora, nosotras nos vamos al cine.

Lady Evil: Tenemos entradas para el estreno a medianoche de Star Wars: Episode III.

Lady Dark: Y no hay manera que faltemos a eso.

Lady Evil: Anakin Skywalker es tan lindo.

Lady Dark: Y Lord Darth Vader es tan malo, eso lo hace sexy, no importan las cicatrices.

Lady Evil: Pero antes, es hora de las respuestas.

XD XD XD

**littledark – **Lady Dark: Gracias, me encanta que la gente recuerde mis cumpleaños. Lady Evil: Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ella tenga que recordárselo a la gente. Lady Dark: A veces hay que poner un poco de motivación.

**Kaitt-San – **Lady Evil: Me parece que es de mala educación preguntar cuántos cadáveres tengo bajo mi piso. Lady Dark: No, lo de mala educación es preguntar tu edad. Lady Evil: Olvídalo entonces. Lady Dark: No tengo idea de por qué tu amiga quiere a Ming-Ming, desde que yo la vi no quiero más que empujarle ese micrófono por la garganta. Lady Evil: De hecho, hemos planeado varias horrendas muertes para ella, efectuadas tanto por Pasha como por Asuka. Lady Dark: Pero me temo que deberás esperar al siguiente fanfic¡y vaya que va a ser interesante!

**Sele-chan – **Lady Dark: Es chistoso, pero creí que las eternas enemistadas con Pasha y Suki ya no nos enviaban más reviews. Lady Evil: No, solo que ya no amenazan con grabar vivas a México en la cara de alguna de ellas. Lady Dark: Pero es que todos las aman cuando se unen al grupo y matan gatos, gringos y raros. Lady Evil: Apreciamos que te hayan gustado esos capítulos, siempre tratamos de ponerle aunque sea algún detallito gracioso. Lady Dark: Pero, vamos a tener que recordar esto, no vamos a tener nada de BEGA en este fic, no hemos encontrado la manera de mantener las amenazas de Suki y Pasha en solo amenazas una vez que ellos lastimen a Kai y Tala. Lady Evil: Porque, créelo o no, la única manera en que hemos mantenido bajo control las verdaderas personalidades de ellos es mantenernos lejos de problemas reales. Lady Dark: Cuando estos llegan, el humor desaparece y nos ponemos homicidas, y de verdad. Lady Evil: Así que será hasta el siguiente fic, donde podemos controlar la historia mejor.

**Sumimo-Sham – **Lady Dark: No, no, nada de parejas reales, así no podemos manipularlas a gusto. Lady Evil: Pero respóndeme¿qué tiene de malo poner a Aki con un chico? Bien manejado puede salir excelente, sin cambios de personalidad y cursilerías, de por sí no sabemos hacer eso. Lady Dark: Deja de dar excusas, escucha a la mujer, lo mejor es no hacer yaoi. Lady Evil¡Tu solo no quieres escribir un yaoi! Lady Dark¿Y puedes culparme? Lady Evil: Pero si va a ser increíble, ya hasta empecé a diseñar la historia. Será graciosa.

**Fanny-Shadow – **Lady Dark: No es por ponerme delicada ni criticona con historias que no he leído, pero, no crees que es excesivo que, tras mezclar esa abominable cantidad de animes, agregues a 8 amigas. Lady Evil¿No hicimos una vez algo parecido? Lady Dark: Sí, pero íbamos matándolos en el camino. Lady Dark: La verdad es que nosotras no odiamos tanto a Voltaire, pero de seguro Kai le tiene cierto rencor. Lady Evil: Y Suki y Aki de seguro gustan de torturándolo, y creo que Pasha quiere matarlo para asegurarse que le Aki o Kai le den un ascenso. Lady Dark: Lástima que no te gustó lo de los White Tigers, pero es imposible tenerlos a todos contentos, hay otros que preferirían que todos nuestros capítulos fueran así. Lady Evil: Siguiente punto, sí, Tyson nos cae increíblemente mal, tan mal, que estaríamos felices si alguien le arranca las orejas y hace un collar con ellas. Lady Dark: A mí, no me mieres con lo del yaoi, ha sido la eterna idea de ella. Lady Evil: Yo insisto que no tiene nada malo, ni siquiera va a parecer un yaoi; por ejemplo, ustedes no ven romance entre Kai y Suki o Pasha y Tala, pues sería igual, relación, no romance. Lady Dark: Excusas, puras excusas, no eres más que una chica otaku genérica yaoista. Lady Evil: Y muy orgullosa.


	29. Capítulo 29

Lady Dark: Bien, estamos un capítulo más cerca del inminente final de este fanfic.

Lady Evil: Entenderán que eso de final es un término relativo, porque no estamos muy seguras de cuantos capítulos más van a salir antes de que terminemos.

Lady Dark: Pero ya la historia la tenemos dibujada, que es lo importante.

Lady Evil: Mientras tanto, seguiremos escribiendo y haciendo tareas.

Lady Dark: Mientras el inicio de la temporada de lluvia nos quita todas las ganas de hacer algo.

Lady Evil: Odio mojarme los pies.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX: La Batalla de la Moda**

La venganza de Suki y Aki fue rápida, tomando en cuenta de que tenían el encuentro del torneo al día siguiente y Suki parecía estar ocupada hablando por teléfono de modo bastante insistente con alguien, pero ni Akira le podía sacar quién era. Fue una misión doble, Suki, Aki e Ian (ahora más útil porque al fin se quitó el yeso) pescaron a D.J. Jazzman y su equipo de entrevistas justo cuando salían del hotel donde estaban donde los demás equipos, le habían colocado un pequeño dispositivo a los ductos del aire acondicionado del auto, y justo cuando encendieron el vehículo se coló el gas somnífero que los sedó a todos; entonces tuvieron que actuar rápido, Aki movió el auto hasta la bahía de Sydney, dónde rápidamente soldaron todas las puertas, y justo cuando Jazzman y su equipo despertaron y apenas empezaban a reaccionar, empujaron el auto por el muelle y lo arrojaron al mar.

— ¡Eso estuvo divertido! – exclamó chispeante Suki con el sonido de las sirenas de fondo mientras andaban tranquilos por el muelle y comían helados.

— Solo espero que no nos multen – comentó Aki.

— ¿Y por qué habrían de hacerlo? – preguntó ella con inocencia.

— ¿No viste el letrero de no arrojar basura? – le respondió su cuñado.

— Ese es un chiste muy malo y muy viejo – comentó Ian, que se había dedicado a grabar todo el reciente acontecimiento, con la posibilidad de que además de colocarlo a la venta en Internet, podría darle a los "Salvajes Videos Policíacos" o "Cops", solo necesitaba una persecución.

— Como sea – le respondió Akira con un movimiento de mano – espero que Bryan y Spencer tengan éxito en la parte que les toca.

Por su parte, Bryan y Spencer, en la segunda parte de la misión, se habían escapado de Pasha y habían recorrido todos los acuarios tropicales de Sydney con la tarjeta platino de Akira, que no tuvo ningún problema en prestárselas. Luego colocaron unos micrófonos en el cuarto de Tyson, y se dedicaron a esperar, no tardaron mucho en escuchar justo la frase que deseaban.

— ¡Voy a nadar!

Cuando eso se escuchó, el par de rusos liberó un cardumen de pirañas del Amazonas en la piscina y se sentaron a esperar, Ian iba a tener que empezar a al menos pagarles algún salario por grabarle esta escena.

XD XD XD

Mientras tanto, con Ian, Suki y Aki hundiendo vehículos, y Bryan y Spencer escapados hacia la industria pesquera; Pasha, de muy mal humor, había sido dejada atrás para entrenar solo a Tala y Kai, o mejor dicho a Tala, porque Kai había usado el truco también y se le había desaparecido, y ustedes saben lo que eso significa para el pobre Tala.

— ¡Estoy harta de esto! – gritó la rusa mientras arrojaba unas pesas de 75 kilos al otro extremo del gimnasio.

— ¡Cálmate un poco Trina! – exclamó Tala, tratando de tranquilizarla y al mismo tiempo esquivar ser impactado por cualquier improvisado proyectil.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así en público! – siguió gritando ella, arrojando otra pesa hacia su cabeza, pero al menos él la pudo esquivar.

— Cálmate, deja de demoler el gimnasio del hotel y yo dejaré de llamarte Ekaterina, Trina, Trinita y amorcito – la retó Tala, adoptando la actitud más tranquila que pudo.

— ¡Nunca me has llamado así! – le dijo ella alarmada, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oyera.

— Podría comenzar – le respondió Tala, cruzándose de brazos para ampliar el reto.

— ¡No te atreverías! – ahora ella estaba casi en pánico y retrocediendo.

— Pruébame – el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, en duelo de carácter con ella.

— Te mataría – dijo la rusa, recuperando el coraje y levantando otra pesa.

— Estás a punto de aplastarme la cabeza con una pesa, yo no veo la diferencia entre decir o no – Tala solo se encogió de hombros.

— Hay días en los que de verdad te odio – murmuró ella, dejando caer la pesa al suelo en un estruendo metálico.

— Lo sé. Lo que no sé es porque te alteras tanto – le comentó Tala, mientras trataba de ordenar un poco el desastre de las pesas, aunque los huecos en el piso van a ser más difíciles de encubrir cuando llegue la cuenta del hotel.

— Pues de nuevo no están entrenando – y empezaba a quejarse de nuevo - ¡Vamos a enfrentar al White Tiger X y eso no es fácil¿Qué pasa si perdemos?

— Pero no importa, ya tenemos un juego de ventaja, si perdemos igual pasamos a la última ronda – racionalizó el ruso pelirrojo.

— ¡Esa no es actitud de campeones¡Tenemos que aplastar y destruir a todos, no importa si el juego es vital o no! – exclamó ella, como si fuera la furia de los dioses, maldición eterna incluida.

— Estas muy dedicada a esto – notó Tala, trabajando para tratar de evitar más desastres esta noche.

— ¡QUIERO MI VICEPRESIDENCIA! – siempre es eso cuando se trata de Pasha Bazdehieff, que se echó al suelo a gimotear.

— No creo que el jefe esté feliz aunque le des la victoria, sobre todo si al mismo tiempo le llega la cuenta de gastos por todas las demoliciones y escapes que hemos tenido en este torneo – le hizo ver Tala, mientras iba a servirse un vaso de agua.

— ¡No me importa! – gritó ella, levantando las manos al cielo.

— ¡Vaya que estas de mal humor¿Estás en esos días del mes? – preguntó otra voz, entrando al gimnasio de hotel, esta vez Akira y compañía, recién llegados de su misión de hundimiento.

— ¡Silencio Akira! – gruñó ella.

— Tala, tienes que dedicarle más tiempo en la cama, se nota que le hace falta – murmuró Ian al pelirrojo.

— No estás ayudando - le dijo este, pero Ian no le prestó mucha atención, esquivando la barra metálica que la rusa le arrojó y se clavó encima de su cabeza, suerte de ser casi enano.

— ¡Voy a matar a Kai! – siguió Pasha, con lo que de inmediato atrajo la atención de Suki.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi Kai? – se paró orgullosa Asuka, lista para darle a la pelea.

— Pues que desapareció de nuevo – le informó Tala, Pasha estaba demasiado furiosa para poder hablar.

— ¿Qué¿Cuándo¿Dónde? – Suki, ocupada en destruir a Jazzman, ni siquiera había llegado a notar eso.

— Se fue a la roca Ayers, volverá esta noche – dijo Aki sin siquiera tener que detenerse a pensarlo.

— ¿Y cómo sabes? – gruñeron al mismo tiempo Suki y Pasha.

— ¿Magia? – ahora Aki sudaba la gota gorda por bocón.

XP XP XP XP

Suki se dedicó a aplicarle una técnica de tortura china a Aki, pero nada que habló, así que recurrió a términos un poco más drástico; el buen Hiwatari cantó como un canario una vez que ella puso bien claro que no dudaría ni un instante de recurrir a técnicas autóctonas, o sea, cubrirlo en miel y enterrarlo hasta el cuello en un hormiguero. Pero para ese punto ya Kai había regresado de su pequeña excursión a la roca Ayers, y se había ido a encerrar a uno de los discos de blade privados del gimnasio, ignorando olímpicamente el pequeño trabajo de remodelación que Pasha había hecho y que en este momento estaba pagando en la Recepción.

Tala, siendo el único que realmente habían entrenado con Pasha, dormía como un lirón, y los demás habían caído víctimas de las delicias de los videojuegos y se dedicaron a una noche de "Need for Speed" y "Halo", de la que Suki salió como eterna victoriosa, aunque seguida de cerca por Ian, que tal vez hubiera ganado de no ser porque alguien le puso tabasco a su refresco y casi muere ahogado.

Al día siguiente, Pasha tuvo que sacarlos a todos de la cama a punta de látigo para asegurarse de llegar temprano, y como Suki, que aún conservaba su bastón de combate en su equipaje, no gusta que la despierten temprano, acabaron teniendo una pelea en estilo libre en el balcón. Todos se despabilaron bastante con la visión de Pasha, en falda corta de cuero, botas altas, y camisa formal, lanzando latigazos mientras esquivaba los golpes de Suki, todavía metida en su bata de seda celeste semitransparente, ambas al mismo tiempo haciendo equilibrio sobre los rieles del balcón a 16 pisos de altura, incluso saltando a otros balcones y otros pisos. Y hubieran seguido en tan entretenida actividad, que proveía de más filmación a Ian, pero Kai consideró que se retrasarían en declaraciones a la policía si alguna de ellas se cayera o decapitaran por accidente a algunos de los otros huéspedes que por curiosos se ponen a ver que hacen.

Llegaron al estadio, de nuevo encerrados en el camerino, que por una vez no le pareció tan malo a Suki, y se prepararon para su encuentro, aunque habían uno justo antes de ellos.

— ¿Quién se supone que juega ahora? – preguntó Ian, que entre tanta grabación y conspiración se olvida de seguir el cronograma de juegos.

— Creo que Batallón Barthez en contra de la Dinastía F – le respondió Bryan, que habían iniciado una partida de póquer con Spencer, el ganador se llevaría una bolsa de M&M tamaño industrial y el derecho de colocar cloro en el champú de Tala cuando volvieran a Rusia.

— ¿Y por qué pelean¿Para saber cuál viste más feo? – preguntó Suki con sorna, mientras se pintaba las uñas de lila.

— Soy solo yo o este torneo se torna más aburrido a cada segundo – comentó Ian, revisando las baterías de su cámara solo por el gusto de hacer algo, ya que el encuentro es horrible.

— No está tan mal – le dijo Aki, que consideraba unirse al juego de Bryan y Spencer, solo que él colocaría el cloro en el champú de su hermano.

— Dame una razón para creer eso – le retó Ian.

— Ese horror de la moda y lamebotas de Boris llamado Barthez ya no está – explicó Aki, satisfecho con sacar de su vista a otro patético exempleado de su abuelo. Si fuera él el que se encargara de esos detallitos, esperpentos así no pasarían de mensajeros, claro que para eso deberá esperar a la lectura del testamento, y ojalá no falte mucho para poder hacer eso.

— Mi única pequeña satisfacción – suspiró Pasha, pero agregó - Esa y que coloque en sus maletas un par de pequeños regalos para que los encuentren en la siguiente aduana que cruce

— ¿Del tipo de regalos por los que acabas 20 años en prisión? – preguntó Tala con un poco de nervios, siempre había tenido un miedo secreto de que si terminaba rompiendo con ella, podría acabar sus días en una prisión de Bangkok.

— Precisamente – le respondió ella, con una casi imperceptible pero igual de maléfica sonrisita.

— De veras no quiero saber de dónde sacas esas cosas – el pelirrojo meneó la cabeza y prefirió concentrarse en el dichoso juego.

— Esto es lo más idiota que he visto en mi vida – murmuró Suki, mientras es ese momento Jazzman, que se veía un poco 'ahogado', presentaba al beyestadio Koala.

— ¿Qué esperabas¿Un canguro? – le preguntó incrédulo Bryan, que iba a tener que controlarse mucho para no dejar a su niño interior / asesino homicida salir a divertirse en este torneo.

— Al menos tenía esperanza de que dejaran a los marsupiales fuera de esto – se lamentó la japonesa, mientras soplaba a sus uñas para secarlas.

— Ilusa, aquí todo son marsupiales o boomerangs – le recordó Ian, mientras sacaba de la nada una bolsa con gomitas en forma de ornitorrinco, si es que alguien puede imaginar tal cosa.

— Y no olvides a Cocodrilo Dundee – agregó Spencer, que había tenido su buena cuota con eso, para ser más específico, en entrenamiento psicológico, aprendiendo a aportar tortura lo hicieron ver todas esas películas por dos día, sin dormir, o al menos se suponía que debía ser así, porque se quebró a las 12 horas y salió llorando por su mami.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – concordó Bryan, él sí había pasado la prueba, pero luego ocurrieron una serie de extrañas y escabrosas desapariciones entre el personal de pruebas que nadie pudo aclarar.

— ¿Qué haces? – preguntó por su parte Aki, viendo a Suki pegada todavía a su teléfono, desde hace días que anda en llamadas secretas y mensajes por algún secreto, y probablemente problemático asunto.

— Enviar un mensaje de texto – respondió simplemente la japonesa.

— Ya sé – hasta para Akira eso era obvio.

— ¿Y para qué preguntas? – le preguntó con tranquilidad su futura cuñadita, y de un modo muy irritante.

— Quiero decir¿a quién le escribes? – este es el momento en que Aki debe evitar que el problemático carácter familiar de 'desprécialos y mátalos' aflore.

— Es un asunto privado – siguió la otra con el mismo tono, sin levantar la mirada del teléfono.

— Pero has estado pasando mensajitos por días – gruñó el otro, cansado de que lo dejen fuera del jueguito.

— Ya verás – le respondió ella con más tranquilidad y una risita, revisó su reloj y agregó - De hecho, te darás cuenta de media hora

— Suena prometedor – bueno, a Aki no le quedaba más que esperar y ver que pasaba, Suki nunca lo había decepcionado.

— ¡Ah, qué lindo! – Bryan dijo desde los sillones al otro lado, donde había dejado su juego para ver el final del encuentro en la televisión, y de seguro se arrepiente, porque tiene peor pinta que de costumbre - Todos los amiguitos le hicieron un blade a Matildita

— Creo que me voy a enfermar – Spencer definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con él.

— Deberíamos iniciar nuestro propio deporte – dijo de pronto Ian, pegando un saltando y con los ojos brillantes de anticipación - algo agresivo, rápido y sangriento que permita alta comercialización y nos permita manejar cada detalle desde las sombras mientras conseguimos mucho dinero y con codeamos con la despreciable mafia del mundo.

— O sea, como "Rollerball" – expresó Aki, en referencia a cierta película, que si ustedes no han visto, no se lamente, no se han perdido de nada bueno.

— Sí, pero sin la mala actuación de Dean Cain y sin subordinados que nos apuñalen por la espalda – concordó Suki, que lo consideraba una buena inversión y ya empezaba a sacar cuentas de que cuanto le saldrían los seguros de vida.

— Entonces no es divertido – se quejó Aki, entrenado toda su vida para no solo lidiar con conspiradores, sino ser uno de ellos, algo menos que eso es cosa de chiquillos.

— Bueno, bueno – dijo Suki, que no puede soportar los pucheros de Akira - entonces sí tendremos subordinados que nos apuñalen por la espalda, pero que sean guapos.

— Trato – acordó Aki. Justo en ese momento, Pasha pasó casi corriendo al lado de ellos en dirección al baño cubriéndose la boca, se veía medio verde.

— ¿Y a ella que le pasa? – preguntó Ian, que entre tanto plan de seguro se había perdido algo interesante.

— Mientras ustedes estaban en su pequeña conversación, Raúl y Julia dieron un pequeño discurso de amor fraterno – les informó Tala, que, aunque se veía algo asqueado, no era nada en comparación a la cara que tenía su novia.

— ¿Y qué tiene? – preguntó Suki, cualquier cosa que haga Pasha salir corriendo debe ser de su interés.

— Digámoslo así – comenzó Bryan, no de muy buen humor - ella dijo "Contigo a mi lado¿cómo podría perder?" y con eso ganó la Dinastía F.

— Ok, Ok, no digas más – dijo Suki, aunque hasta Ian y Aki se veían de malas con semejante cosa - me gustó mucho mi desayuno para estarlo devolviendo ahora

— ¡Blitzkrieg Boys¡A la arena en 5 minutos! – gritó una voz desde afuera, era obvio que ya era el momento de que ellos salieran.

— Supongo que es nuestra señal – dijo Kai, hablando por primera vez desde hace rato.

— ¡VAMOS A APLASTAR GATITOS! – chilló de pronto Bryan, con un sonido tan feo que Spencer casi salta fuera de su piel.

— Sí, Bryan. Claro, Bryan – dijo por su parte Tala, al que tampoco ponía estar feliz el estar cerca de loco de cabello gris cuando entraba en su fase sociópata.

— Bien, entonces ya debe de estar por llegar – Suki por su parte dijo, revisando de nuevo su reloj.

— ¿Me he perdido de algo? – preguntó Kai, bastante precavido cuando Suki habla de ese modo y al mismo tiempo se presenta horrorosamente tranquila y feliz.

— Ya lo verás. ¡Va a ser un feliz reencuentro!

* * *

Lady Dark: Por algún motivo, ahora estoy deprimida.

Lady Evil: Le comenzó después de que fuimos a ver el Episodio III, yo solo me quejo de ir a esa hora.

Lady Dark: Es que no sé... el ver esa película me ha dejado triste.

Lady Evil: Pero nada tiene que ver con la película en sí, eso estuvo increíble.

Lady Dark: Yo creo que como es el final definitivo me deprime la sensación de cierre, ya no tengo nada que esperar.

Lady Evil: A menos que saquen los episodios del VII al IX.

Lady Dark: Pero sin Anakin, y eso es lo que voy a extrañar.

Lady Evil: Eres demasiado fan.

Lady Dark: Por cierto, si tienen ocasión de ver la edición en DVD del Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi, presten atención a la escena en la que salen los fantasmas de Yoda, Obi-Wan y Anakin.

Lady Evil: Notarán que Sebastian Shaw, que interpretaba a Vader sin el casco, fue sacado de esa escena en especial y sustituido por el ultra guapo Hayden Christensen, que, para los herejes desconocedores de la saga, es quién interpreta a Anakin en la nueva trilogía.

Lady Dark: Se ve increíble de blanco, y me provoca ideas para fanfictions de Star Wars.

Lady Evil: Pero por ahora, pasemos a las respuestas.

XP XD XP

**littledark - **Lady Dark: Por supuesto que Asuka tiene razón. Lady Evil: Aunque ver el césped crecer suele ser más entretenido que ver a Tyson. Lady Dark: Pero no te lamentes por Star Wars, no tardará en llegar. Lady Evil: Lo que sí debes lamentarte es por eso de comprar mangas, en lo personal, te recomiendo que busques scanlations en Internet, son gratis y siempre que entiendas inglés se encuentran montones.

**Fanny-Shadow - **Lady Dark: Suerte que lograste subir. Lady Evil: Y claro que te autorizamos a usar a Aki, Suki y Pasha; pero con la condición de que reconozcas créditos y los mantengas dentro de personaje. Lady Dark: Nada nos duele más que ver a nuestro bebés convertidos en creaturas que no tienen nada que ver con la locura y manías en las que los concebimos. Lady Evil: Respecto a por qué odiamos a Tyson, bueno, solo es que a nosotras nos cae mal por bocón y pretencioso. Lady Dark: No es que se pretencioso sea malo, pero al menos debería tener un motivo para hacerlo, como tener cerebro o algo así. Lady Evil: Y no es que odiemos al White Tiger, aunque muchos lectores sí lo hacen y nos gusta hacerlos felices. Lady Dark: Pero si buscas un moivo para que nuestro personajes lo hagan tienes que darte cuenta que ha sido Bryan el que los aplastó, y desde la primera temporada se nota que no quiere a los gatitos. Lady Evil: Y todos saben que está loco. Lady Dark: Y sabes, ya habíamos llegado a los 100 reviews¡hasta que un facista sitio web nos borró sin motivo alguno!

**sky d - **Lady Dark: Será lindo, pero sin las palabras frías no sería Kai. Lady Evil: Te entendemos, no tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que hemos tenido que volver a subir nuestras historias, es como para querer matar a alguien.

**Sumino-Sham - **Lady Dark: Sí, la verdad es que acordamos eso para diferenciarlo aún más de Kai. Lady Evil: Si es que eso es posible. Lady Dark: Vas a ver que va a quedar bonito, va a tener tantos intentos de homicio, persecusiones estilo Suki y peleas que no va a quedar tiempo para fofo romance. Lady Evil: Y ni siquiera menciones eso del embarazo masculino, una cosa es el yaoi, pero eso... es simplemente extraño. Lady Dark: Pero no te lamentes por BEGA, ellos sí aparecerán, solo que hasta nuestro siguiente fic. Lady Evil: Que está la sección de prerpoducción.


	30. Capítulo 30

Lady Dark: Bueno, nuevamente nos retrasamos, pero es que el final del semestre siempre nos mantiene muy ocupadas.

Lady Evil: Auque no hagamos nada realmente.

Lady Dark: Algunas personas realmente odian el capítulo que sigue.

Lady Evil: Solo indico que está lleno de descripción de cosas tontas que todos vemos en la serie de todos modos.

Lady Dark: Pero igual va, especialmente dedicado a los pobres que nunca han visto G-Revolution.

Lady Evil: Puro relleno en mi opinión.

**Capítulo XXX:** **¡Ese es mi bebé!**

En su tradicional y devastadora actitud los Blitzkrieg Boys se abrieron camino a través de los pasillos casi laberínticos que corrían por debajo del estadio de beyblade, ni muy rápido ni muy aprisa salieron finalmente a la arena, con una cadencia casi animal y en aire de depredador en cada movimiento que tenían, consecuencia de años de entrenamiento y programada reacción ante multitudes impresionables. Sus movimientos eran pausados, sus miradas cargaban mil significados sin revelar ninguno realmente, y hasta miembros que no habían tenido participación real, como Bryan y Spencer, mantenían cierto aire de letalidad en la conversación relajada que mantenían; la presión y nerviosismo que barría a los demás equipos parecía no tener ningún efecto en ellos. Además, sabían que más allá de algún tipo de rivalidad personal ellos no tenían nada que perder en este juego, con su ventaja de victorias ya estaban clasificados a la última ronda, a diferencia de sus rivales del día, el White Tiger X que se estaban jugando el todo por el todo para poder continuar en el campeonato.

Por su parte, el White Tiger X habían entrado a la arena como valientes y dedicados guerreros, un poco nerviosos por las implicaciones de este juego, pero decididos a sobreponerse a cualquier nerviosismo y hacer lo que nadie habían logrado hacer hasta el momento en este torneo, derrotar al equipo ruso sin dejar lugar a dudas o alegatos; porque, no es por disminuir la victoria de BBA Revolution, pero la idea de que Kai había regalado ese juego por pena, o lo más parecido a eso que el duro y frío beyluchador pudiera tener en su corazón, si es que siquiera tenía eso, era tema de discusión común en los chat room y foros de la Internet, o entre los comentaristas deportivos o periódicos especializados. El White Tiger X ganaría, y no debía quedar duda de que eran los mejores, eran un equipo fiel y leal a todos sus miembros, nunca dudarían y jamás abandonarían.

D.J. Jazzman, que mantenía su estilo de rata ahogada, anunció a los participantes, y de cada equipo, un beyluchador pasó al frente: Lee por los White Tiger X, y Tala por Blitzkrieg Boys. El chino se veía decido a no defraudar a su equipo, mientras el ruso solo parecía tener humor como para humillar y desollar a alguien.

XD XD XD XD

— Hoy Tala anda con una mala actitud¿verdad? – preguntó Aki en voz alta, más que reclinado en su esponjoso asiento de primera fila mientras le pasaba la bolsa de chocolates de Ian.

— Sí¿no creen que se ve excelente? – Pasha un extraño tono de voz que no dejaba de provocar escalofríos, no era el acostumbrado que usualmente significaba muerte cruel y sangrienta para aquel que la decepcionara, sino algo un poco más difuso y extraño, como... amor, o algo así, solo que el tipo de amor que una bestia deseosa de sangre puede tener por otra, o sea, algo demasiado anormal para ponerse en palabras.

— Se ve casi... satisfecho – consideró Suki, volteándose a mirar con detenimiento a Pasha - ¿Ustedes dos estuvieron haciendo algo "raro" anoche?

— No¿por qué? – de inmediato a Pasha se le borró la rara mirada que acompañaba su aún más raro tono de voz y volteó a ver a tradicional némesis con una mirada inquisidora.

— No, nada, solo decía – se excusó de inmediato la japonesa, volviendo a enfocarse en el juego.

Tala y Lee se encontraron cara a cara en el plato, y ante la señal de Jazzy, lanzaron sus blades, cada uno arrojándose sobre el otro a enceguecedora velocidad, sacando chispas, empujando y retrocediendo a turnos en una pelea muy justa y emocionante, exactamente el tipo de cosas que hace que aumente el rating. Mientras Lee mantenía su posición con decisión y apasionada voluntad, Tala de soltaba en una risas maniacas, que hacían que cabello se le erizara a Jazzman debajo de la gorra, su mirada mantenía un brillo enloquecido que ocultaba un frío y controlado cerebro maquinal, que sin revelar ni un poco de su matemática estrategia, esperaba el momento apropiado para liberar su verdadera fuerza y destruir a su contrincante, que, sin despreciar su técnica, fuerza y valor, simplemente revelaba mucho de su carácter para permitir engañar a sus rivales. La mayoría de los que se enfrentaban a los Blitzkrieg Boys y habían salido derrotados tendían a creer que esa era pura consecuencia de su gran fuerza y violentas estrategias, pero la verdad es que eso solo era una parte de su entrenamiento y estrategias, gran parte de su victoria radicaba en un profundo análisis de la psique de sus rivales y encubrimiento de la propia, eso era más revelador que las mismas técnicas de combate, esas podían cambiar y evolucionar, pero el carácter de un jugador rara vez cambiaba y este era el que determinaba sus reacciones, la verdadera forma de conocer y adelantarte a tu oponente.

Tala se había preparado especialmente para este encuentro, conocía la fuerza de Lee, pero más importante aún, conocía sus debilidades. El chino podía poseer gran fuerza y ataques, pero su problema era su impetuosidad, su deseo de superar a su rival en el primer ataque, y eso precisamente lo que manipuló Tala, no solo soportando sus ataques, sino que retrasando los propios, desesperando a Lee, obligándolo a tomar acciones más desesperados en busca de acción. Lee se agotó rápidamente, incluso antes de que Tala comenzara su ataque, y cuando empezó un último y desesperado ataque en espera de lograr resultados, fue superado precisamente por lo que buscaba; el ruso convocó todo el poder de Wolborg justo cuando Lee pasaba a la ofensiva, por lo que estaba indefenso ante tal ataque, que lanzó a blade fuera del plato convertido en un cubo de hielo.

— ¡Siiiii¡Ese es mi amor! – gritó Pasha desde su asiento, exclamación tan asombrosa que las palomitas que Ian tenía en la boca se cayeron ante su incapacidad de cerrarla, Akira solo la veían, pero con una mirada analítica, como si todo fuera de los más intrigante, mientras que Suki la ignoraba; permitirse una reacción sería admitir que prestaba alguna atención a Pasha, y no podía permitir que alguien creyera tal cosa.

— ¿Pasha? – articuló Ian, cuando finalmente pudo volver a mover la quijada.

— ¿Sí? – ella estaba tan distraída con lo suyo que realmente se permitía sonreír, y no una sonrisa sádica o sardónica como las de siempre, sino una verdadera y honesta sonrisa, que no hubiera despertado sentimientos más aterrorizados en Ian si solo hubiera cogido un cuchillo de cacería y se arrancaba la piel del rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – siguió el pequeño ruso, reuniendo sus fuerzas en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse, gritar o escapar de ahí.

— Nada – respondió ella, levantando la ceja ante la extraña pregunta de su molesto acompañante.

— ¿Y por qué sonríes? – preguntó él, manejando desarrollar un poco más de cinismo en su voz.

— Yo no sonrío – esa expresión finalmente se borró de su cara, por lo que Ian agradecía a cualquier dios que los escuchara en ese momento.

— Sí lo haces – la expresión ofensiva se había ido, pero Ian decidió mejor amargarla de verdad, solo en caso de que pudiera aparecer de nuevo.

— ¡Callate Ian o te cortaré en lonjas y te convertiré en tocino! – le gruñó ella, y no sonaba a amenaza vacía.

Siguieron viendo el juego, con Ian satisfecho de que al menos ella volvía comportarse normalmente, y apenas a tiempo para poder dedicar su tiempo a grabar el patético espectáculo que era ver a un exhausto Lee arrastrarse a la banca de su equipo.

— Eso es patético, me cantaría tener a esos gatitos en mi programa corto de entrenamiento, les enseñaría el verdadero sentido de la resistencia – mientras cavilaba en esos pensamientos, la sonrisa regresó a los labios de Pashanka, solo que para alivio de Ian, era una sonrisa sádica y un rabioso brillo en los ojos, nada más.

— Pasha¿nunca te han acusado de intento a homicidio por ese programa de entrenamiento? – inquirió de pronto Aki, para contribuir en algo a la conversación más allá del sonido de sus sorbidos a su capuccino helado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Es un programa muy agradable – se defendió ella, que desde que se hizo cargo de casi cada aspecto de nivel de personal y preparación de equipos de Biovolt había reorganizado la preparación física, rediseñando los programas y haciendo que las marchas de muerte por la tundra que Boris organizaba fueran casi benévolas, al menos en ellas se moría en cuestión de horas por el frío y el cansancio, con Bazdehieff no tenías tal suerte.

— ¿Agradable? Sin siquiera referirnos a ese programa corto, me permito recordarte que una vez invitamos a un atleta olímpico de, campeón de oro en el pentatlón, a participar a un día de tus sesiones de acondicionamiento físico para novatos – esas sesiones, en las que Ian había visto caer a pobres ilusos con vanas de esperanzas de vencer a la "Muerte Negra de Siberia" como empezaba a apodarse a Pasha, eran carnicerías puras y simples, y aún en el nivel mínimo de preparación que ella diseñaba.

— Ah, sé. Recuerdo eso – ese había sido memorable, bastante divertido en opinión de Pashanka.

— También recordarás que tuvieron que sacarlo en ambulancia a la mitad del día – bueno, hasta Ian debía admitirlo, había sido muy entretenido ver a ese presuntuoso americano ser arrastrado de emergencia, y como él se ofreció, no había manera que culpara a nadie más que a él de los 3 días en coma y 2 meses en Cuidado Intensivo que tuvo que aguantar.

— El nivel de los atletas va en decadencia cada día – en general Pasha opinaba eso de cada deporte organizado, pero es que en su opinión, si no eran dos individuos en armadura dándose golpes en objetos contundentes y cortantes hasta que uno cayera para no levantar, no era divertido. Aunque podía hacer una excepción en sus gustos por esos agradables paseos de supervivencia atravesando las junglas del Congo Africano, de hecho eso le daba una idea para la excursión anual a la que somete a los miembros avanzados cada año.

Su conversación se vió interrumpida por un sonido sospechosamente parecido a la Marcha Imperial en versión de soso teléfono japonés.

— ¿Aló? – era el de Suki – Sí, si, yo estoy entre el público¿y tú? – una pausa, gesto de incomodidad en la japonesa – ¿Tan pronto? No sé si pueda encontrarte, Kai ya va a jugar y ya sabes que... – otra pausa – Sí, supongo que es posible, solo es cosa de esperarme ahí – más pausa y Suki parece concentrarse – No, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo en la calle, mejor pásalo al camerino, di que es para nosotros – Asuka pausa para escuchar, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios – Claro que te vana a dejar pasar, solo hazlo – la sonrisa cambia en un gesto de concentración – No estoy segura, déjame preguntar. ¿Cuál es nuestro camerino? – esta vez preguntando a cualquiera de sus tres acompañantes.

— ¿Nuestro camerino! – exclamó Pasha incrédula de oír a esta incluyéndose en el equipo.

— Bueno, bueno. El camerino – Suki no estaba de humor para iniciar disputas de esas con la rusa, al menos por ahora.

— Es en el nivel rojo, pasillo 17B, puerta 8 – le informó la rusa con una voz casi mecánica.

— Creí que era en el nivel café, pasillo 37C, puerta 3 – intervino Ian, que parecía no estar de acuerdo con su jefa inmediata.

— ¿Cómo va a a ser la puerta 3? – Pasha parecía querer golpearlo por su falta de memoria - Eso era un 8.

— Era un 3 – la siguió corrigiendo él, sin intimidarse con sus fríos ojos negros y sus uñas afiladas como dagas - Además creo que era el nivel azul.

— Ustedes dos alucinan – Aki decidió unirse a la discusión, con la seguridad de que él era el que tenía la razón - Era el nivel morado, y sí era puerta 8, pero pasillo 27A.

— ¿Qué estabas tomando¿Seguro que era café? - Pasha le arrebató el vaso, oliendo su contenido y casi esperando encontrar LSD o alguna otra extravagante droga de popular uso en los años 60.

Lo que medio entendía Suki lo iba balbuceando por teléfono.

— Escuchaste eso – pausa - ¿Qué te lo repita? Ni siquiera se que te dije – más pausa, feo gesto de la japonesa – No me vengas eso, ya sábes adonde ir, solo llevalo ahí – creciente gesto de mal humor en ella – Ya sabes donde ir solo... tengo que irme, Kai está subiendo ahora.

Suki medio apagó, medio azotó su teléfono para prestarle completa atención a su prometido, él subía con un paso aún más comedido, como si cada milímetro que alguno de sus músculos se movía estuviera calculado con una precisión quirúrgica, ni un solo movimiento inútil, nada de energía desperdiciada. Es casi imposible pensar que un ser humano podía alcanzar tales niveles de eficiencia y al tiempo mantener un aire de hostilidad y frialdad envolviéndolo y marcándolo. Ciertamente era la delicia de las fanáticas, que, pese a los rumores acerca de dos fanáticas obsesionadas que se decía entendían el terror entre las dedicadas fans de Tala y Kai, no disminuía la cantidad de ilusionadas adolescentes que darían un riñón por poder siquiera tocarlos... Pasha y Suki estarían felices de hacerlas cumplir su ofrecimiento.

Pero la verdad es que la dupla de juego de los Blitzkrieg Boys no era la única en llamar la atención hoy, muchas otras fanáticas gritaban desesperadas tratando de llamar la atención de Ray, que con su increíblemente larga cabellera negra, sonrisa encantadora y profundos ojos dorados era la fantasía de aquellas con gustos un poco más exóticos y románticos, aspiraciones que ni Kai ni Tala, pese a su innegable atractivo, podían satisfacer en su fría y distante actitud, muy poco alentadora del romance, no importa lo imaginativa que pueda ser una fan. Así pues, con Kai y Ray subiendo para su encuentro definitivo, en una atmósfera tensa y cargada de expectativas, las fanáticas rugían de un modo rabioso, una masa ciega e incontrolable que a Suki le encantaría poder liquidar en un solo movimiento.

— ¿Crees que Kai pueda ganar? – preguntó Ian a Pasha en voz baja, sin separar la vista de los beyluchadores que se preparaban a lanzar.

— ¡Estás loco! – exclamó Aki con miedo y asombro al otro lado, que miraba a Ian como quien mira un fantasma - ¿Qué haces preguntando eso junto a Suki¿Quieres morir?

— Está muy ocupada concentrándose en frenar sus instintos asesinos para oirme – Ian señaló a Suki, que de hecho parecía a punto de sacar sangre por los nudillos por la manera en que apretaba la mano alrededor del brazo de la silla - Respóndeme¿va a ganar?

— Tengo entendido que estuvo practicando una nueva táctica cuando estábamos en Siberia – le informó Pasha con tranquilidad, relajada contra el respaldar de la silla.

— ¿Nueva táctica? – Ian estaba ahí, había filmado todo, especialmente los carniceros lobos tratando de conseguir un pedazo de Spencer, pero no recordaba haber apreciado ninguna espectacular técnica nueva de Kai - Yo no sabía.

— Ustedes difícilmente notarían un cadáver junto a ustedes – Aki había estado a veces de visita, uno podía ver cosas de verdad perturbadoras y escalofriantes y caminaba alrededor como si nada, pero sí podían hacer chismes de cosas un poco más excéntricas, como colocar champú depilador en el baño de Boris.

— Tanta costumbre de toparlos los hace algo común – explicó Ian, es de preguntarse si de verdad morirán tantas personas en las excursiones y entrenamientos de Pasha, pero hay que ser muy valiente para preguntarle.

— Has silencio – ordenó ella, tratando de ver el inicio de la pelea.

— ¿Pero cómo sabes de esa técnica? – Ian estaba desesperándose, si iba a apostar rápido y Kai tenía una técnica interesante mejor lo averiguaba ahora para aumentar su dinero.

— Soy jefa ejecutiva del equipo, jefa del personal de investigación y jefa técnica, además de aspirar a la Vicepresidencia de Seguridad, vigilarlos a ustedes como halcón es lo que hace que me gane mi salario – con eso, Pasha empezaba a considerar que a lo mejor lo que necesitaba eran unas largas vacaciones, todos los demás podían estar muy de acuerdo con ella.

— Ah bueno – respuestas, respuestas, Ian solo recibía indirectas - Pero crees que gane.

— Tú solo observa – le respondió ella de modo cortante y definitivo.

Kai y Ray finalmente lanzaron sus blades, en el encuentro final entre dos de los más admirados y adorados beyluchadores que estos patéticos campeonatos jamás hubieran visto. Este era un encuentro de velocidad contra fuerza, en que el primero que cometiera un error por más mínimo que fuera, habrían entregado su oportunidad a un competidor fiero y decidido, que no dejarían un solo desliz pasar sin castigo.

Ray, entrenado en agilidad y habilidad, empieza de inmediato con una actitud más defensiva de lo que normalmente usaría, pero la previsión vale mucho ante un rival del calibre de Kai, y Ray no iba a repetir el mismo error de Lee, él iba a esperar su momento y a no desperdiciar energía en ataques inútiles. Pero Kai estaba usando una estrategia muy fuera de lo común, en lugar de imitar a Tala y no repetir errores ajenos, estaba empleando una especie de táctica de demolición, echando al suelo todos y cada uno de los bambúes en los que Drigger se apoyaba, liquidando uno por uno cada sitio en el que Ray pudiera esconderse o evitarlo. Esta es una táctica militar común, acosar, golpear y disminuir al enemigo paso a paso hasta que se da el golpe definitivo, pero algo así requiere de mucha energía y recursos, la pregunta es¿qué tanto poder tiene Kai para poder usar una estrategia tan agotadora y aún golpear con todo a Ray?

Esta es una pelea del todo por el todo, para definir un ganador definitivo, entre dos antiguos rivales y, dentro de lo posible, amigos. Kai parecía en ventaja, cuando tras una furiosa embestida doble entre la Garra Gatling de Drigger y el Blazing Gig de Dranzer la mitad del plato se había pulverizado y había dejado a Ray inconsciente en el suelo. Todo parecía perdido para el White Tiger, aunque Drigger siguiera girando, la victoria estaba a punto de ser concedida a Kai por la incapacidad de Ray de seguir, sus compañeros obviamente hicieron de todo para impedir esto, hasta rebajarse a suplicar a Jazzman, de todos los humillantes comportamientos posibles. Simplemente no podían permitir tal derrota, no así, no hasta no haber dado hasta lo último y menos ante Kai, que en su opinión no merecía ganar, opinión que de haber estado más cerca, habría sido rápidamente corregida por el látigo de Pasha o las patadas voladoras de Asuka.

Pero ni corrección ni más súplicas fueron necesarias, Ray, reuniendo toda la energía que pudo se incorporó y lanzó un ataque desesperado y con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez impactado del lado de Kai, que, sin embargo, no solo no cae, o al menos no cae inconsciente, sino que Dranzer mantiene aún su fuerza. Decidiendo que ya puede hacer más concesiones, Kai decide batallar con todo lo que tiene, por lo que se quita la bufanda, que cae al suelo con un pesado sonido metálico y fractura el concreto.

— ¡Ouch¿Kai estuvo usando eso todo el tiempo! – preguntó Suki con la boca abierta.

— Esa es su muy personal forma de entrenar – comentó Pasha, a la que nada asusta ni sorprende, al menos en lo que se refiere a las técnicas de entrenamiento de su equipo.

— Se volvió loco – murmuró Suki, aún sin digerir la noticia.

— Sí, no creo que ese peso sea cómodo – consideró pensativo Aki.

— No hablo de eso, quiero decir que los instrumentos de tortura medieval ya no accesorios de moda – Suki hasta estaba calculando que debía llevar a Kai de comprar de nuevo, es obvio que no ha aprendido de sus veces anteriores - ¿en qué está pensando?

— No tengo idea – Ian decidió no tratar de buscar lógica en la mente de Suki, era receta segura para un derrame.

Kai, libre de restricciones para atacar, se prepara para un último ataque, pero Ray no es tonto como para quedarse parado esperando un ataque, usa toda su velocidad, tratando con toda su alma u desesperación de hacer caer a Kai mientras aún se ve débil. Pero Kai no es débil, y aún en el borde la inconsciencia sería capaz de enviar ataques devastadores, ahora está aún lejos de ese límite, y lanza su más reciente ataque, la Tormenta Blazing Gig, provocando un huracán de plumas de fuego que no deja lugar a Ray y lo derrota finalmente, que, ya sin motivo para permanecer de pie, cae en brazos de sus compañeros, con el cabello suelto, otro motivo de babeo para las fans.

Kai, en su fría actitud, solo reconoce el saludo de Ray y baja, sin hablar con Tala o Bryan solo avanzando, en su actitud de despiadado tipo rudo que no convence mucho a Tala, pero no engaña para nada a Suki, aunque esta está en graderías.

— ¡Mi bebé¡Mi amor! – exclama, Suki, que sale corriendo a los túneles del estadio.

— Suki¿qué... – pero antes de que Ian termine la pregunta ella se ha ido.

— Supongo que tiene prisa – comentó Pasha, tampoco engañada por la actitud orgullosa de Kai, pero menos aún tan preocupada como para ir con ella.

— ¿Y tú qué estás pensando? – Ian de pronto a Aki que tenía una extraña mirada analítica que siempre antecede a algo malo, o entretenido, dependiendo de quién tenga que sufrirlo.

— Me pregunto – comenzó en un tono académico, aunque algo frustrado por el sonido que hacia mientras seguía sorbiendo su café - por qué la gente siempre hace comentarios como palabras como "mi bebé" y "mami" cuando hablan con gente con la que tiene clara relación sexual. Supongo que es algún reprimido concepto freudiano, como el complejo de Edipo o Electra que les hace reflejar sus relaciones consanguíneas directas en sus relaciones sexuales.

— ¿Qué balbuceas? – Pasha sentía, y con razón, que alusiones no tan indirectas se estaban haciendo aquí.

— ¿Has estado estudiando sicología? – Ian sabía este truco, usar los muy serios problemas mentales de otras personas en su contra, entrenamiento básico en la Abadía.

— Sí, el abuelo insistió en que tengo que encontrar otra actividad aparte de mis complots políticos, conspiraciones familiares y juegos de canasta – respondió Aki tranquilo, solo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué opina de eso? – preguntó Pasha por su parte.

— No sé – respondió Aki con honestidad - no quiere hablar al respecto desde que comenté que su deseo de conquista mundial puede estar relacionado con un sentido de incapacidad o impotencia consciente o inconsciente. ¡Qué raro!

— Si, verdad – sarcasmo patente en Ian

XP XP XP

Kai se balanceaba por los pasillos, prueba que las sospechas de Tala eran más que correctas, ni siquiera él podía haber soportado semejante intensidad de pelea sin haberse desgastado. Apenas podía dar un par un par de pasos sin detenerse a respirar, no era exactamente la mejor de las condiciones, pero algo de ese tonto e inexplicable orgullo Hiwatari le impedía pedir ayuda o siquiera dejar que sus compañeros lo vieran de ese modo. Había decidido encontrar el sitio más discreto que fuera posible y descansar, tal vez tomar una ducha y dormir un poco, pero no iba a dejar que esto fuera visto por los demás, menos aún Ian; si el lo averiguaba¿quién sabe cuando tardaría en llegar a Internet con imágenes y todo? Muerte definitiva de su orgullo.

Maquinando este encubrimiento de sus muy humanas debilidades, Kai falló en notar su llegada a sus límites físicos, hasta que finalmente sus pies no pudieron soportarlo y cayó, apenas pudiendo colocarse en una posición más o menos digna contra el frío y duro muro del pasillo. No supo realmente cuando tiempo pasó ahí, fueran cinco minutos, una hora a un día; hasta que finalmente una voz llegó a sus oídos y una borrosa figura se plantó frente a su ojos.

— Mira lo que te pasó, amor. Ven conmigo – él no sabía exactamente quién era, pero eso voz le parecía conocida, y le despertaba extrañas emociones en su corazón, emociones que no podía definir, pero que lo compelían a obedecer. No sabía si era amor u pasión, odio o desprecio, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no ocupaba una razón en especial. Juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se levantó del suelo y se dejó llevar por la persona, que ciertamente no parecía ocupar mucha ayuda para moverlo.

Lady Dark: Bien, para los que lo leyeron y no les gustó, siempre queda la sección de reviews.

Lady Evil: Aunque recuerden que este fue solo para preparar lo que pasará en el siguiente episodio.

Lady Dark: Aunque deberán darnos otras dos semanas, estoy muy ocupada el próximo fin de semana para prepararlo.

Lady Evil: Aunque solo pierde el tiempo.

Lady Dark: Paero antes, con las respuestas.

XD XD

**Fanny-Shadow – **Lady Dark: Sabes, solo decir que vas a poner a Tala con Hillary hace que dude mucho del bienestar de mis bebitos. Lady Evil: Tienes que admitir que semejante relación está muy jalada del pelo. Lady Dark: Sí autorizamos la aparición de nuestros niños en ese fic que mencionas, aunque no esperábamos que resultara así. Lady Evil: Simplemente están demasiado fuera de personaje, cuando fans rabiosas tienden una trampa a Pasha y Suki ellas no tratan de seducir a sus novios, cogen armamento pesado y se van de cacería. Lady Dark: Cómo subir historias essencillo, o lo era antes de que se dedicaran a remodelar esto, solo te registras y apretas el link que dice Documents, ahí cargas la historia con el botón de abajo, usando "Examinar..." para encontrar el archivo, luego vas a Edit/Preview para hacer correciones;de ahí vas a Stories, donde tienes primero que ver las Guidelines para craer una historia nuevay de ahí a New Story donde seleccionas área, género, serie, categoría, introduces el nombre y el resumen y subes el capítulo que ya registraste. Lady Evil: Y si ya la creaste, vas a List Stories, donde le agregas nuevos capítulos. Lady Dark: Y respecto a lo último, sí tenemos planeada otra secuela, pero tenemos muchos proyectos en espera, así que debes esperar.

**Sumimo-Sham – **Lady Dark¿Sabes? Te voy a perdonar eso porque es obvio que no eres fan tan enfermiza como yo. Lady Evil: Está loca. Lady Dark: Yo, que no solo puedo citar de memoria frases se los seis episodios y las caricaturas de las Guerras Clónicas, sino que leo los comics y las novelizaciones del universo extendido en puro inglés, de modo que sabía lo que iba a pasar en el Episodio III desde hace años. Lady Evil¡Huye mientras puedas! Lady Dark: Pero vamos a corregir un poco, primero, este es el episodio III, el I es de 1999; segundo, no hay forma de que regresen los favoritos, el III es inmediatamente sucedido por el IV, que es de 1977, y solo se podría poner algo en medio en forma de novelas (de las que hay toneles) o una serie o caricaturas, que Cartoon Network podría hacer como secuencia a las Guerras Clónicas. Lady Evil: No les vuelve loca. Lady Dark: Pero con la definitiva muerte de todos los maestro Jedi en las purgas a manos del Vader y sus tropas, es algo raro que los favoritos regresen en otra cosa que no sea una sesión espiritista. Lady Evil: Voy a dispararme. Lady Dark: Lo que sí podrían hacer son los míticos episodios VII, VIII y IX, pero eso ya sería con Luke y como crea la nueva orden Jedi, y créanme, ustedes no quieren ver eso. Lady Evil: Ni yo escucharte más. Lady Dark: Así que es el fin de las películas de Star Wars.

**littledark – **Lady Dark: Espero que ya estés bien para ver Star Wars, no sabes de lo que te pierdes. Lady Evil: Esta loca ya la vio tres veces y va para verla otra vez, además de rastrea cada novela de Star Wars en que haya en el país.

**sky d – **Lady Dark: Bueno, no puedo seguirle el rastro a todos, además de que Kai no es tan entretenido cuando está solo. Lady Evil: Pero espera a ver la sorpresa.

**#17 – **Lady Dark: Ahora si le sirvió entrenar. Lady Evil: Es que junto a Kai todos se ven mal. Lady Dark: Por eso es que ya Bryan y Spencer ni se esfuerzan para el torneo. Lady Evil: Sabia actitud.


	31. Capítulo 31

Lady Dark: Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...

Lady Evil: Nos tomó tres semanas poder tener listo otro capítulo.

Lady Dark: Pero es que con el cierre del semestre y un resfriado, no he tenido tiempo de poder escribir.

Lady Evil: A mí me pareció que tenías bastante tiempo.

Lady Dark: Tú cállate, no te he visto hacer nada, al menos yo estaba acabando con la U.

Lady Evil: Como sea.

Lady Dark: Ya que nos disculpamos y excusamos, podemos pasar al capítulo, finalmente.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI: Listones violeta**

— Bueno¿qué les pareció? – preguntó de modo confiado Bryan una vez que alcanzaron a los "porristas" en la parte más apartada de las graderías.

— Como siempre, lleno de atroces defectitos y faltas de disciplina que convirtieron lo que debió ser una victoria fácil y definitiva en una fatigosa actividad que solo sirve para extender el tiempo que estos vagos me molestan en la gradería – le respondió de inmediato Pasha, en lo más estricto y cruel de su modo militar.

— Chistoso, hace 10 minutos estaban gritando a los cuatro vientos tu eterno am... – y cualquier cosa que Ian fuera a agregar fue callado por una enguantada mano y un zapatazo con afilado tacón en el pie.

— Más les vale ponerse entrenar más, ya pasamos a la final y yo no voy a someterme a una derrota en las puertas de otro campeonato – les advirtió ella terminantemente.

— Pashanka, nadie como tú para hacernos sentir bien – murmuró Spencer, pero no muy alto, no fuera a ser que ella lo escuchara de verdad.

— Oh bien, al menos ya terminamos con esta perdida de tiempo, solo falta ver qué otro equipo acumula suficientes victorias para pasar a la última ronda y podremos escapar de esta horripilante isla – gruñó Tala, único que de verdad tiene que sufrir las locuras personales de Pasha.

— No me ha parecido tan mala isla, tiene lindas playas, geniales hoteles, sol eterno – pareció Aki con una sonrisita.

— Tiburones, sobre pagado servicio a la habitación y ese sol solo provoca cáncer – siempre la positiva perspectiva rusa de Tala.

— Conque sigues pidiendo servicio a cuarto¿qué va a decir el jefe? – una agazapada sonrisa por parte de nuestro productor ruso miniatura.

— Ya cállate Ian – malas pulgas de Tala.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Kai? No lo vimos cuando salimos de la arena – comentó Spencer, notando por primera vez, que Kai no estaba a vista por ninguna parte, no es que eso fuera extraño, pero al menos siempre había alguien capaz de rastrearlo cuando fuera necesario.

— Nada de suerte, nosotros perdimos a Suki hace un rato también – respondió a su vez Aki, y ella sí es difícil de rastrear.

— Ooooohhhh... – mal pensado y generalizado coro.

— No... tu no crees... – Ian hasta se llevó la mano a la boca.

— De ella, yo lo creo todo – Pasha agregó, girando los ojos.

— Pero él no estaba en mucha condición de nada – dijo a su vez Aki.

— Eso nunca la ha detenido antes – murmuró Ian, del modo más pervertido posible, por cierto.

— ¿Deberíamos buscarlos? – preguntó muy bajito Tala, casi sonrojándose.

— Mmm... no creo que deberíamos interrumpir – le respondió Spencer, igual de bajito.

— Esos sí son malos modales – coincidió Aki, pero más que vergüenza, él tenía una rara sonrisa malosa.

— Al demonio los modales, piensa en lo que ganaría con eso – Ian agarró sus cámaras y salió corriendo por el pasillo, seguido por Aki y los demás, que al menos tendrán que controlar lo que seguramente se salga de control.

XD XD XD XD

Una vez terminada la pelea entre los White Tiger X y los Blitzkrieg Boys, que en opinión de cualquiera con algo de cerebro debe haber sido la mejor de todo el torneo hasta el momento; el patético equipo perdedor se encargó de arrastrar sus adoloridos cuerpos de regreso a sus vestidores. Había que tener especial cuidado con Ray, que no había tanto tiempo para descansar luego de su encuentro contra Kai como lo había tenido Lee.

— Entonces¿todo terminó? – preguntó con inocencia el pequeño Kenny, mientras se movían por los amplios y algo intimidantes pasadizos subterráneos del beyestadio, delante de él, se movía el equipo, de modo algo lento, porque Gary tenía que ayudar a Ray a andar hacia su camerino.

— ¡Qué perceptivo Kenny! – le respondió la pelirrosa china, pesadilla del estilista de acuerdo a Suki, y eterna enamorada de Ray, aunque las muy chismosas mala lenguas que abundan por ahí pueden a veces suponer tórridos romances con Lee.

— No hay necesidad de ponerse sarcástica conmigo, Mariah – Kenny se puso en modo defensivo, es obvio que con ella en modo cáustico casi cualquiera se siente intimidado.

— Deja de decir tonterías y yo dejaré de señalártelas – es evidente, que la cercanía de Pasha y Asuka con la mayoría del personal femenino estaba teniendo serios efectos sobre su tierna y personalidad, si es que alguna vez llegaron a tener algo así en sus duelos de blades, o escobas o lo que usaran.

— No fue una tontería, yo solo quiero saber si ya no vamos a competir más en este torneo – insistió Kenny, y si fuera otra persona con la que estuviera discutiendo, probablemente ya habría sido asfixiado o decapitado para este momento.

— Eso es una tontería Kenny, y muy obvia – y Mariah empezaba a alcanzar ese punto, suerte que no estaba armada.

— Entonces¿sí o no? – ha estas alturas el Maestro Tao está preparado para comenzar a lanzar golpes.

— Uggghhh... sí, oficialmente estamos fuera de competencia¿ya? – finalmente cedió Mariah ante la necedad de Kenny.

— O sea que no vamos a participar más – pero parece que Kenny está muy apegado a su propia necedad.

— Arrgggg... ¡Kenny! - ahora así, el pequeño va a morir.

— De hecho, todavía vamos a participar en un torneo de exhibición antes de la final en Japón – interrumpió Lee, en un tono más explicativo, no es que realmente quisiera salvar a Kenny de la muerte, porque parece que en cada equipo hay algún miembro al que los demás, no importa lo sabios o impávidos ante la vida que parezcan, querrían matar a la primera oportunidad.

— ¿Ves Mariah? No era una pregunta tan tonta – el peliverde de inmediato le lanzó a Mariah su más autocomplaciente y burlona sonrisa, seguida de una sacada de lengua para acentuar su punto. ¡Muy maduro!

— ¡Cállate Kenny! – ahora sí Mariah estaba lista a pegarle, lástima por las constantes interrupciones que se lo hacían casi imposible.

— Calmados gatitos – sí, es el maestro Tao, de tan reciente aparición y sin embargo, su inconfundible personalidad nos hace pensar que George Lucas va a estar haciendo una seria demanda legal a cierto estudio japonés por violación de derechos de autor y plagio de personaje - La furia no nos lleva a nada, debemos relajarnos y meditar para tener armonía con el universo.

— Sí, Maestro Tao – podías sacar más emoción de un funeral que de este grupo.

— ¡Ouuch Gary! Con cuidado – Ray, como ya dijimos, tenía que ser ayudado por Gary para caminar, y parecía querer quejarse todo el camino, además de que el gigante chino no es muy bueno en ese de ser asistente físico.

— Perdón Ray – le respondió Gary, que la tenía algo complicada cargando a Ray, su equipo de beyblade y viendo al mismo tiempo todos los anuncios de comida del pasillo – Mmm... pizza.

— ¡Ouucchhhh! – hasta ahí llegó la rodilla de Ray.

— ¡Cuidado Gary! – le regañó Mariah en protesta por golpear a Ray, lo que distrajo a Gary e hizo que golpeara la otra rodilla de Ray.

— Aaaahhggg... Mariah, no estás ayudando – le reclamó el chino, aguantándose las increíbles ganas de jadear, gritar o lo que fuera.

— Oh, pobrecito Ray – de inmediato ella le agarró la mano que tenía libre, como disculpándose.

— Mariah, soy solo yo, o has estado pasando mucho tiempo cerca de Bazdehieff y Minamoto – le señaló Kenny concienzudamente.

— Cierra el pico Kenny, y no menciones a esas maniáticas locas – le amenazó ella, señalándole con una uña como garra, excepto que pintada en rosado y con chispitas doradas.

— Solo decía que empiezas a comportante un poco como ellas, en especial Asuka – siguió Kenny, que parece que no sabe captar ni indirectas ni directas.

— Kenny por última vez, yo no pienso, me parezco, comporto en lo más mínimo como ese par de prófugas de manicomio, yo soy mucho mejor y más bonita, y yo te lo demostraré – exclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos y levantando orgullosa la barbilla.

— ¿Puedo saber como piensas hacer eso contra un par que no solo empataron en el Concurso de Más Ardiente Chica del Blade sin siquiera tener un blade, sino que derrotaron a todos como Equipo Más Demoledor, y aún sin competir? – le señaló Kenny, que personalmente, había votado por Suki como la más ardiente y sexy, pero que no lo supiera Mariah o estaba feo.

— Muy simple, en la próxima parada las derrotaré en su propio juego, nunca sabrán lo que les pasó – y con eso, Mariah lanzó una muy extraña versión de la risa malvada que hizo que los demás se les erizara el pelo, pero de lo feo que sonaba.

— ¿En su juego¿Te refieres a la manía de fiestas, persecuciones policíacas, golpizas y espionaje industrial en las que ellas dos están? – preguntó incrédulo Lee de que ella piense tal tontería.

— Exactamente – asintió ella orgullosa, ahora en definitiva poniendo nerviosos a los hombres del equipo.

— Yo no quiero saber, ellas simplemente son muy buenas para ti Mariah, agradece que aún estás viva luego de los encuentros que has tenido – Lee en definitiva la paró en seco con esa parte.

— Podrías arrepentirte de eso – le señaló Gary a la pelirrosa, mientras Lee abría la puerta.

— ¡Ya verás! – comenzó con infundado orgullo Mariah - No hay nada que ellas hagan que yo no pueda hacer o pueda sorp... sorprend... – se paró en seco, igual que hicieron todos los demás, en cuanto posaron sus ojos en lo que había dentro de su camerino.

1, 2, 3 segundos... y todos salieron corriendo y gritando, hasta lo que se supone que no podían - **¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

XD XD XD XD

— Te lo digo, tenemos que irlos a buscar a un motel – la frase que Bryan acababa de decir no era algo que estuviera lejos de la mente de los presentes miembros de los Blitzkrieg Boys, llevaban buenos 20 minutos recorriendo los pasillos del estadio, y no tenían ni una pista de donde podían haberse ido a meter Kai y Suki.

— Bryan, te lo repito una vez más, no voy en definitiva, a acompañar a ninguno de ustedes a un motel, aunque sea a buscar a esos dos – plantó Pasha su negativa de inmediato.

— Amargada – murmuró el otro.

— Vamos por aquí, tal vez están metidos en un closet – exclamó Ian, arrastrándose por un lado de la pared al estilo Misión Imposible, con una mano en las perillas y otra en su cámara por la posibilidad de pescar a la pareja en algún momento digno de vender en Internet. Detrás de él iba la turba, solo para no dejar que Ian tuviera la exclusiva.

— Todos se han vuelto locos – gruñó por lo bajo Tala, único que junto a Pasha habían mantenido una postura medianamente digna y caminaban por el pasillo, no se arrastraban y hurgaban por las puertas como ciertas personitas.

— ¿Y eso es nuevo? – respondió la rusa, tratando de no observar el espectáculo que hacia su equipo unos metros delante.

— No, no lo creo... ¿dónde se habrán ido a meter esos dos? Porque la teoría de Ian de que están en un closet o un motel no me suena – dijo Tala pensativo, algo confundido por tan súbita desaparición de un par que solo anda junto cuando no hay más opción.

— No lo sé y no quiero saberlo – gruñó la rusa, masajeándose el puente de la nariz - yo solo quiero acabar con esto, recibir mi ascenso y mi aumento de suelto e irme de vacaciones una semana a Tahití, Hawai, Canarias, el Caribe o cualquier sitio donde me den bebidas altamente alcohólicas con sombrillitas.

— No me dijiste que íbamos de vacaciones – le comentó Tala, inclinando su cabeza para verla mejor.

— Yo no dije nosotros, dije yo – aclaró de ella de modo cortante e inmediato - A ti no te estoy incluyendo.

— Vaya clase de novia tengo – exclamó el otro en voz baja y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, no muy descarado, aún apreciaba su capacidad para respirar.

— ¿Alguien ha dicho eso seamos? – le gruñó ella, entornando sus ojos de modo amenazador.

— Creo que el que grites a los cuatro vientos que me amas tiende a dar esa idea – le recordó Tala de la pequeña escena que había escenificado hace poco más de media hora en la gradería.

— Nunca dije algo así – negó ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección.

— Quieres que llamemos a Ian para que nos repita la escena en video – le indicó él, listo para hacerle señas al pequeño ruso, que estaría muy feliz de someter a Pasha a una vergüenza.

— Si dije algo así, fue en un sentido completamente distinto al que tu indicas – le miró ella, retándolo a que la contradijera, y él lo hizo.

— Estás en negación – la sonrisa de Tala estaba palpable hasta en su voz, debe tener una especie de deseo suicida el día de hoy.

— Y tú estás alucinando – le respondió ella con todo el sentido de superioridad que podía reunir, que por algún motivo, no era mucho el día de hoy.

— Podemos hacer caso a Ian e ir a un cuarto, para ver cuál de los dos tienes la razón – Tala cambió su sonrisa por una especie de mueca burlona, o medio pervertida, que Pasha no sabía que era capaz de conjurar, la dejó completamente confundida unos segundos hasta que al fin parpadeó un par de veces y trató de hablar con una fuerza de carácter que de verdad no sentía en ese momento.

— Otra sugerencia de esas Ivanov, y vas a ocupar un cuello ortopédico por una muy larga temporada – para acentuar su punto, ella le apuntó con su índice, casi metiendo su muy afilada uña negra en su ojo.

— Si tú lo dices – le respondió Tala en voz cantarina, y debía sentirse muy bien con su victoria sobre Lee porque en condiciones normales, ya habría retrocedido 10 metros ante ella.

Mientras estos dos peleaban, cortejaban, flirteaban o cualquier tipo de cosa que su enfermiza personalidad los lleve a hacer, el resto del equipo seguía en su búsqueda de la otra pareja no menos anormal.

— No puedo creerlo, no están en ninguna parte – Ian en frustración, elevó las manos al aire, rogando por algo emocionante que filmar.

— No pueden haber desaparecido en el aire – comentó Spencer, abriendo otra puerta y fijándose, solo para recibir un grito y una toalla a la cabeza por parte de Emily - ¡Perdón!

— Seguro ni siquiera están en el estadio – consideró Bryan, que no creía poder encontrarlos por ahí cerca.

— No tendrá esto que ver con las llamadas que Suki estuvo haciendo desde que llegamos a este país – consideró Aki, que usualmente conocía cualquier plan que Asuka pudiera conjurar en su maléfica cabecita.

— Ni siquiera sé que se trataban esas llamadas – gruñó Ian lanzando una mirada de reojo a Aki, el ruso es otro que también odia quedarse fuera del plan.

— No me mires a mí, ni siquiera yo lo sé todo – Akira levantó las manos como en renuncia, simplemente no tenía idea.

— Bueno, en algún lado tienen que estar y algo deben de hacer sido esas llamadas – le recordó Bryan, curioso todavía de la manía telefónica que la japonesa había demostrado durante las últimas horas.

— ¿Por qué? Pudo solo ser que ordenaba una pizza o ropa de catálogo – razonó Spencer, que se pregunta por qué cada vez que alguien por aquí hace una llamada o algo así ya todos los demás desarrollaban la completa teoría de conspiración.

— ¿Suki? – le preguntó Ian, que sí conoce a Asuka y sabe cuándo planea algo.

— Uno que sabe, yo por mi parte, creo que no era nada importante – se plantó Spencer.

De pronto, toda la atención del grupo se fue hacia el corredor por el que venían, se escuchaban una serie de apagados gritos y gruñidos desde esa dirección, y se aproximaban con gran velocidad, aunque aún eran imposibles de discernir. Hasta que al fin aparecieron unas borrosas manchas corriendo a gran velocidad, y todos se tuvieron que pegar a la pared para dejarlas pasar, Pasha prácticamente lanzándose a los brazos de Tala.

— **¡ABRAAAAAANNNN PASOOOO!** – eran los White Tiger X, que hace unos minutos habían salido de la arena de juego alegando que algunos de sus miembros no podían caminar, pues ahora lo hacían bastante rápido. Claro que quién no lo haría un colosal reptil de 10 metros de largo persiguiéndolo, y que ya tenía lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela rosada entre los colmillos.

— ¿Qué rayos... – Bryan tuvo que apretarse junto a la pared para dejarles espacio y los espantados White Tiger, que iban a estar muy nerviosos si lograban sobrevivir eso.

— ¡Señor! – apenas murmuró Ian, grabando todo, especialmente la bestia, le darían gran dinero cuando la enviara a "Cuando los animales atacan".

— ¿Kriki? – Aki entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en el animal, se le hacía extrañamente conocido, hasta que al fin le brilló el foco - ¡KRIKI! - identificó de inmediato el listón violeta amarrado al cuello del imponente cocodrilo indo-pacífico, que pese a estar muy entretenido en su persecución, se paró justo junto al japonés, para sorpresa y evidente ataque cardiaco de sus compañeros, no muy felices junto a semejante bestia.

— ¿Kriki? – dijeron al tiempo los demás, viendo, sin poder creerlo, a Aki abrazar al cocodrilo como si fuera un cachorrito, y el animal respondiendo del mismo modo, con unos lengüetazos a su cara.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó Aki al cocodrilo, como si esperara que le respondiera, aunque Kriki ya le dirigía unos sonidos como un llanto o algo así, el típico sonido chillón de un bebé reptil.

— Yo lo traje, señor Hiwatari - se escuchó otra voz, jadeando desde la dirección en que veía la persecución, tenía un marcado acento australiano, y pertenencia a un joven en shorts café y camiseta que no debía de pasar de los 25 años.

— ¿Neil? – evidentemente Aki lo reconocía como el cuidador de la reserva que el abuelo de Suki tenía en Australia - ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

— Ordenes de la señorita Minamoto – se excusó el otro - me dijo que lo llevara a su camerino, pero creo que nos perdimos.

— ¿Se perdieron? – preguntó incrédulo Bryan, aún preguntándose como alguien solo sale de paseo con un cocodrilo de 10 metros en una correa.

— Supuse que era el camerino correcto y fui por un refresco, pero supongo que me equivoqué – explicó Neil en una especie de disculpa, no sabiendo si con este pequeño desastre había puesto a Aki feliz o enojado, es tan difícil saber lo que estos Hiwatari y Minamoto piensan.

— No importa – Aki le restó importancia al asunto moviendo una mano, mientras usaba la otra para rascar entre los ojos de la enorme bestia junto a la que estaba agachado.

— Solo era el White Tiger X, no hay que preocuparse mucho – admitió también Ian, que reconocía esta como una increíble ocasión para conseguir filmación.

— Y... ¿dónde está la señorita? – preguntó nervioso Neil, después de todo ella era la que había pedido que le llevara a Kriki, y no era buena idea decepcionarla.

— ¿No lo sabes? – si Neil era al que ella había estado llamando, y ni él sabía donde encontrarla, estaba difícil hallarla en el estadio.

— Ni idea – reconoció el australiano, al tiempo que le pasaba a Akira la colosal cadena de titanio que servia de correa a Kriki.

— Debe andar por ahí – consideró Pasha, que ya había recuperado la dignidad luego de la incómoda postura en brazos de Tala que la estampida de gatos y reptiles le obligó a tomar. Al tiempo, el cocodrilo dio otro extraño sentido entre chillido, llanto y gruñido en dirección a Aki, moviendo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó este acercándosele al hocico - ¿Sabes dónde está?

— ¿Está hablando con el lagarto? – murmuró Spencer por lo bajo, y dándole unas incómodas miradas a Akira.

— Cocodrilo – le aclaró Bryan.

— Lo que sea – y con una señal, más que desesperado, le indicó - ¡está hablándole! – todos se han vuelto locos.

— Llévame donde Suki – con eso, Akira cogió la cadena de titanio, la amarró a un cierre debajo del listón violeta de seda que Kriki llevaba y se montó en su espalda como quién monta una ola y ambos salieron a toda velocidad.

— Ahora sí enloqueció – gruñó Spencer sin creérselo, mientras el grupo salía corriendo detrás de la pareja de japonés y cocodrilo - ¡Está montando un cocodrilo como una tabla de surf!

— Nosotros estamos siguiéndolo mientras monta un cocodrilo indo-pacífico que de acuerdo a Aki sabe donde está Asuka y lo usa para rastrearla – le recordó Bryan encogiéndose de hombros - ¿quién crees que está más loco?

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, les prometí que aún no iba a dejar tranquilos a los gatos chinos.

Lady Evil: Y no es que tengamos algo especialmente en contra de ellos.

Lady Dark: De hecho, Ray es el único aparte de Kai y Tala que tiene algo de interesante en esta serie.

Lady Evil: Pero sus compañeros tienen algo raro que nos impulsa a arrojarles todas las horribles pesadillas que Suki y Aki son capaces de conjurar.

Lady Dark: No es muy lógico, pero cuando algo de lo escribimos tiene que ser necesariamente lógico.

Lady Evil: Pero a partir de ahora les daremos un descanso.

Lady Dark: Y nos pondremos a torturar a Voltaire.

Lady Evil: Pero antes, es hora de los reviews.

XD XD XD

**littledark – **Lady Dark: Bueno, tampoco podemos decir que Kai es muy pobrecito. Lady Evil: Pero tampoco podemos decir que ellos dos estén haciendo lo que todos piensan que están haciendo. Lady Dark: Es peligroso hacerse ideas basándose en las suposiciones de Ian, todos saben que él está loco y siempre piensa en el más extraño escenario posible. Lady Evil: Deberás esperar al próximo capítulo para ver que es lo que está pasando. Lady Dark: Y sí, tener a Pasha diciendo amor es raro, pero podemos achacárselo a la adrenalina, drogas, intervención extraterrestre o algo así.

**Alexa Hiwatari – **Lady Dark: Gracias, apreciamos el cumplido. Lady Evil: Y seguiremos así, por los capítulos que aún falten. Lady Dark: Que esperamos no sean demasiados.

**Sumino-Sham – **Lady Dark: Jejejejeje... ¿qué quieres que diga? Soy una fanática comprometida y me gusta que todos tengan eso claro. Lady Evil: Como si verte leer 5 novelas de Star Wars, 2 de ellas completamente en inglés, no lo dejara bastante claro. Lady Dark: Me gusta ampliar mis conocimientos, y Jedi Trial fue muy buena, Anakin es lindo. Lady Evil: Mucho Star Wars, esto es Beyblade. Lady Dark: Cierto, cierto. Lady Evil: Sumino, entendemos perfectamente lo que sientes hacia FanFiction, y si ocupas cómplices en la muy justificada actividad de rastrear y matar al webmaster, puedes contar con nosotras. Lady Dark: Ese nos las debe. Lady Evil: Mi hermana sigue enojada de cuando borró su crossover de Harry Potter y H.P. Lovecraft, la muy tonta no guardó copia y lo perdió todo. Lady Dark: Buajajaja... era mi favorito. Lady Evil: Recuerda, siempre guarda copias de lo que hagas, no importa lo viejo que sea.

**Fanny-Shadow – **Lady Evil: Confiamos en que serás justa con la personalidad de nuestros bebés y que los cuides mucho. Lady Dark: Rómpele la quijada a Hillary por nosotras. Lady Evil: Y personalmente, puedes colocar eso en la sección de anime crossover, aunque si la pones en la Beyblade de seguro vas a tener muchos más reviews. Lady Evil: Y debo decir que me agrada mucho tu idea de mezclar hasta al Perico de los Palotes en la historia. Lady Dark: Puro caos. Lady Evil: Pero sería increíble con yaoi. Lady Dark: Mi hermana, le eterna fan del yaoi. No le hagas mucho caso.

**dragonnety – **Lady Dark: La verdad es que eso de dejar reviews se no pone complicado a veces, porque nosotras no tenemos Internet en casa, sino que yo voy a un cyber café y copio todos los fics que me interesan con Evi quiere leer y entonces ella opina. Lady Evil: Pero eso como que complica escribir reviews conjuntos. Lady Dark: Pero vamos a tratar de enviarte uno un día de estos.


	32. Capítulo 32

Lady Dark: Bien, no los hicimos esperar esta vez.

Lady Evil: No habríamos tenido excusa, estamos en plenas vacaciones por las próximas dos semanas.

Lady Dark: De hecho, yo tengo seis semanas libres.

Lady Evil: Te he mencionado cómo te odio.

Lady Dark: Bastante.

Lady Evil: En cualquier caso, aquí tienen el capítulo de la semana.

Lady Dark: Y es un capítulo muy especial, dedicado a todas aquellas que desean que Kai y Suki se pongan un poco serios en ese compromiso.

Lady Evil: Costó escribirlo.

Lady Dark¿Costó? Tu no fuiste la que se quedó hasta las 4 de la mañana escribiendo.

Lady Evil: No te hagas, eso lo hiciste para poder ver "Infierno en la torre"

Lady Dark¿Qué quieres que diga? Me gusta Steve McQueen.

Lady Evil: Como sea, pasemos a la historia.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Capítulo XXXII: Conversaciones serias**

Vaya extraño espectáculo el que estaban haciendo, ahí estaba Pasha, tratando de mantener toda la dignidad posible mientras trotaba sobre los tacones aguja de sus botas de cuero negras, cuyo aspecto general de elegancia se veía un poco distorsionado por los múltiples cierres y hebillas que tenían; agradecía enormemente haber elegido una ropa relativamente ligera para ese día, no creí sobrevivir esa carrera en tan agobiante calor si hubiera elegido sus largos abrigos de cuero negro. Delante de ella, su equipo iba en parecidas condiciones, como nunca dejan de usar sus gruesos uniformes ribeteados en piel, incluso en la asfixiante Australia en pleno verano, se habían quitado sus abrigos y se los habían amarrado en cintura; ella tenía ciertamente en sentarse con la división de Publicidad e Imagen para ponerse a diseñar unos trajes de verano para el equipo, esto era ridículo.

Más adelante de ellos, estaba el elemento realmente extraño de su pequeño paseo, Akira, montado con total tranquilidad sobre el lomo de un enorme cocodrilo de 10 metros de largo, apenas sujeto por la gigantesca cadena de titanio en sus manos y que se sujetaba a la bestia por algún tipo de cierre escondido debajo de su collar, que estaba rematado en un enorme listón brillante de color violeta, como para no dejar dudas que quién es su dueña.

Esa vista, prácticamente les dejaba el camino vacío, lo que, en cierto sentido, era una bendición; al parecer, de acuerdo a Kriki, la parejita de tórtolos perdidos, o al menos, la psicópata Suki, se encontraban en algún punto cerca de la playa. Así que este momento, seguían por un bulevar rodeado de palmeras, que seguía la línea de una amplia playa de arena blanca, donde bañistas retozaban y niños construían castillos de arena. Una pesadilla de seguros si Kriki desarrollaba algún hambre súbita.

— Ahh... y yo que no traje mi traje de baño – murmuró por lo bajo Bryan.

— Bryan, tu no has tomado el sol en toda tu vida – le recordó Ian.

— No es cierto, si he estado bajo el sol – exclamó el ruso en tono ofendido.

— Una prueba de supervivencia en Siberia no cuenta – agregó de inmediato el pequeño Ian, que en ese instante estaba muy cerca de Kriki y tuvo que dar un salto para evitar que el animal en su carrera lo azotara con su cola sin querer.

— Bueno, entonces no – admitió al fin Bryan.

— Aún no me puedo creer esto – gruñó por su parte Pasha, que apenas había aprovechado un ligero descanso de Kriki para retomar su rastro, para poder quitarse sus botas y evitar torcerse el tobillo entre las tablas que formaban el bulevar.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Tala, haciéndose el desentendido de su presente situación.

— ¡ESTO! – exclamó ella, que estaba simplemente muy cansada y con mucho calor para aguantar los chistes de Tala, si es que se le podían llamar chistes.

— ¿Te refieres a perseguir a un cocodrilo por media Sydney mientras se supone que rastrea a Kai y Suki? – le preguntó, de nuevo planteando lo que es más que obvio para cualquiera.

— ¿Y a qué más? – si no estuviera tan cansada, sacaría su látigo en ese momento.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Hacemos cosas muy raras en estos viajes – se encogió él de hombros.

— Ni me lo recuerdes – evidentemente, a ella aún le dolía su experiencia como porrista en España, y aún tenía muy borrosos recuerdos de lo que pasó en Roma, no estaba segura de querer aclararlos.

— ¿Qué crees que esos dos pueden estar haciendo en la playa? – preguntó el pelirrojo, casi de modo casual, mientras al frente, otra aterrorizada pareja de viejitos se medio descaderaba para salir del camino de Kriki.

— No lo sé, y realmente no quiero averiguarlo – aunque es probable que en unos minutos lo supieran, y le sorprendería la respuesta.

XD XD XD XD

El viento soplaba suavemente, acompañando su sonido con el relajante ritmo de las olas rompiendo en la arena de la playa. A través de las hojas de la palmera, pequeñas motas de luz se colaban hasta dar contra su cara, permitiendo apreciar el brillante día y el cielo azul en el que ni una sola nube podía ser observaba.

Kai apenas entreabría los ojos, dejando que su cabello fuera movido suavemente por la brisa, mientras las escasas partes de su cerebro aún despiertas se preguntaban cómo es que había acabado en esa posición. Un momento, estaba recostado en contra de una pared en los pasillos subterráneos del beyestadio, tratando de recuperar energía luego del agotador partido en contra de Ray, y al siguiente, estaba en una banca bajo las frondosas palmeras cerca de la playa, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Asuka Minamoto, y esta con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada que no podía interpretar, le estaba ofreciendo un helado de vainilla.

En algún punto entre esas dos situaciones, ella lo había encontrado en el pasillo, cambiado su destrozada camiseta por una suave y floja camisa de algodón, le había limpiado, aunque fuera solo la cara y solo superficialmente, aunque sí lo bastante como para quitarle sus marcas de pintura azul. Se sentía afortunado de que no hubiera insistido en cambiarle también el pantalón, pero en alguna parte recordaba haberla escuchado decir que los huecos y partes desgarradas le hacía lucir como una estrella de rock. Al parecer, ese look le gustaba bastante.

Así que ahí estaba él, luego de una de sus más agotadoras victorias, tras la que se esforzó por mantener toda su actitud solitaria e independiente, recostado en el regazo de su forzada novia, comiendo helado de vainilla y contemplando la naturaleza de la vida mientras veía el cielo australiano. Los comentarios que haría su abuelo, ni que decir su equipo, si supieran esto, arruinaría su reputación para siempre.

Llevaban una media hora ahí sentados, ella no había dicho nada, lo que era lo más perturbante de toda la situación; solo lamía su helado y enfocaba su mirada hacía el mar, pensando, planeando o conspirando, era imposible decirlo desde su posición, y por cierto, nunca notó el momento en que ella había alcanzado ella talla de sostén... momento¡¿de dónde rayos vino eSa idea! Ese combate de seguro le hizo algún daño cerebral.

Kai trató de centrar su mirada en otro sitio, el cielo, la palmera, lo que fuera, hasta el sol servía, con suerte se quedaría ciego y sus ojos dejarían de divagar a sitios donde su cerebro no quería... pero¿de verdad no quería ver o pensar en ciertas cosas? Muy dentro de sí, debía admitir que plantear un abierto y agresivo rechazo a Suki se había vuelto progresivamente difícil en tiempos más recientes, en algún punto del último año y medio, había pasado por las facetas de rechazo, agresividad, e indiferencia, y temía, muy a su pesar, que ya había entrado a la completa aceptación. La pregunta más importante era¿acaso había pasado de la mera aceptación de su destino a, de hecho, desear cumplir con ese destino¿Acaso podía pensar seriamente en establecer una relación con Suki en todo el sentido de la palabra? Lo único que podía asegurar es que iba a pasar muchas noches en vela por los próximos días considerando todas las opciones.

— ¿Kai? – al fin habló ella, en un tono suave, apenas audible por encima del paso de la brisa.

— Mmmmhhhh... – le respondió él, tratando de mantener la posición más pasiva que podía, ya la situación se le antojaba bastante incómoda.

— Me parece que tenemos que hablar – ella seguía en ese tono suave, y él ciertamente no iba a verla a los ojos ahora, temía la mirada que podría captar, y el tono de sus palabras ya era bastante confuso.

— Estamos hablando – le respondió finalmente él, en el tono de voz más indiferente que consiguió.

— Hablar seriamente Kai – dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos, como si se concentrara.

— Yo siempre hablo seriamente – manejó decir él, en el tono más glacial que usaba en combate, y por algún motivo, eso hizo que un gesto de dolor cruzara la cara de Asuka.

— Pues aún más serio – dijo ella, con la voz constreñida, como si buscara fuerza para algo importante.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – Kai había renunciado a distraer su vista, ahora solo cerró los ojos, mientras que sujetaba el palito de su helado entre los dientes.

— ¿Adónde vamos Kai? – la voz de Suki estaba seria, mortalmente seria, y pese al calor un escalofrío cruzó la espalda de Kai.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó él, preparándose para alguno de sus acostumbrados ataques medio histéricos, pero ninguno vino.

— ¿Adónde vamos? Nosotros, tu y yo – le respondió ella, inclinándose hacia atrás en la banca, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta su regazo y empezaba a acariciar uno de los mechones azules de Kai - ¿Adónde nos lleva esta relación¿Kai? – ella bajo su mirada, esto era muy en serio.

— No lo sé – respondió él, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, y fijándose en las profundidades esmeralda de Asuka.

— ¿No lo sabes? – le preguntó ella, y tras una inquietante pausa agregó, en un tono más imperativo - ¿O no quieres pensarlo?

— Lo he pensado... – admitió Kai, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y tomando un respiro - Lo he pensado mucho, y creo que aún lo voy a tener que pensar más.

— Y por el momento¿a qué conclusiones has llegado? – se inclinó de nuevo, fijando su vista en el azul del mar.

— No he alcanzado ninguna – admitió el de nuevo, en un tono tranquilo, era un hecho, nada se podía hacer, y esperaba que a ella le bastara.

— Pues yo he pensado de forma un poco más concluyente – el tono se Asuka era firme, con más firmeza y serenidad de la que él la creía, lo que le hacía cuestionarse si ella dejaría de sorprenderlo alguna vez - y me pregunto si no estaremos perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¡Perdón! – eso lo hizo levantarse tan rápido como lo haría una corriente eléctrica, se sacó el palito de la boca y se volteó a verla, su mirada era serena y decidida, al parecer, había alcanzado un punto en que necesitaba decidir, y sería aquí mismo.

— El tiempo, Kai – insistió ella, ignorando su reacción - Me pregunto si no estamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo y energía en una relación que no va a funcionar.

— No creí que eso importara – era cierto, después de más de 15 años de compromiso, creía que ella aceptaba y celebraba la situación, no sabía que ella tuviera ningún apremio por algo en especial.

— Pues a mí me importa, no voy a desperdiciar mi vida en un "matrimonio" sin sentido, pretendiendo que las cosas andan bien mientras desperdicio mis días sola – ella bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, le estaba revelando su alma, sus temores y sus esperanzas, no podía darse el lujo de caer por sus propias ilusiones y volteaba a verlo.

— ¿Realmente es tan importante para ti? – Kai estaba ciertamente incómodo con la situación, pese a la casi certeza de su matrimonio, rara vez hablaba seriamente de ellos con Asuka, y a veces se preguntaba por qué no lo hacía.

— Podrá no parecerlo, pero realmente me importa mucho – ella volvió a abrir los ojos, y su mirada era decidida, dura como un diamante, y más brillante que las esmeraldas, como para perderse en ella, su voz, como metal envuelto en seda, como para encogerse ante ella - No me importa el compromiso que nuestro abuelos hicieron, ni los negocios que salgan de él; si tu y yo no podemos al menos intentar tener un matrimonio real podemos acabar aquí y ahora, antes de arruinar nuestras vidas – eso no fue impuesto ni exigido, eran los hechos para ella, y esperaba su respuesta.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? – Kai aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que estaba teniendo esta conversación con Asuka, la loca niña que lo había perseguido toda su vida y que hace solo unos días andaba montándose en rapel por la pared de un hotel para verlo cambiarse de ropa, o que había atravesado el Atlántico en un contenedor para escabullirse de Aduanas, pero ahí estaba, resolviendo el futuro de su relación en medio de una playa australiana¿acaso las maravillas no cesarían?

— Claro que sí, yo podría estar saliendo con estrellas de cine o príncipes – proclamó ella con algo de orgullo en su voz - En lugar de perseguirte por el mundo, yo podría ser la perseguida.

— Asuka... – dijo él suavemente, bajando la mirada.

— Sí, Kai. – le respondió ella, en una voz igual de suave.

— Yo... – le costaba encontrar qué decir¡cielos! Hasta le costaba pensar en este momento.

— Sí... – ella, obviamente, quería una respuesta.

— No quiero... que te vayas – eso fue todo lo que manejó decir, no sabía que significaba, pero sabía que era cierto.

— ¿Kai¿Qué quiere decir eso? – ella lo fijó con sus ojos, y él no podía separar su mirada, hundiéndose en ellos, preguntándose qué debía sentir o hacer - ¿Es que quieres evitar los problemas con tu abuelo, o me extrañarías? – tras otra pausa agregó - ¿O es que me amas realmente?

— ¿Amar? – esa palabra aún no había surgido, pero, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que la estaba esperando en alguna conversación.

— Sí, Kai – lo que más lo atemorizó era la compostura que ella mantenía, esto no era solo otro de sus tontos juegos, esto era de verdad - Amar... porque, si tu no me amas, yo no puedo decir que yo pueda amarte realmente, o que lo que siento no sea solo una ilusión de mi corazón para hacerme permanecer aquí y aceptar las fuerzas que nos obligan a estar juntos, aún contra nuestra voluntad.

— Suki... – él se inclinó hacia ella, tratando de encontrar palabras, de decir algo, lo que fuera.

— Kai... – y ella se acercó hacia él, su hombro haciendo contacto con el pecho de él, inclinados uno hacia el otro.

Sus miradas estaban fijas una en la otra, la de Asuka, llena de la certeza de que este era el punto donde se decidiría su destino final, la de él, llena de la completa confusión que esta situación generaba. Lentamente, fueron cerrando sus ojos, mientras sus rostros se acercaban más y más, Suki podía sentir su fuerte respiración en su cuello, y él podía sentir el costoso pero insinuante perfume que ella usaba, enmascarando su ya de por sí exquisita piel, que siempre despedía un olor como a suaves flores de campo. Sus bocas se acercaron, centímetro a centímetro, y no había que ninguno de ellos podía hacer o pensar para impedirlo, aunque lo hubieran querido. Estaba ya a un centímetro, prácticamente compartiendo el mismo aliento, una sola inclinación, un solo movimiento y...

— ¡Conque ahí están! – Suki y Kai se separaron de inmediato, casi como tocados por un rayo. Kai, preguntándose que lo poseyó para hacer... o casi hacer eso. Suki, preguntándose quién era el responsable por arruinar el momento definitivo de su vida, porque lo iba a destripar. Ambos voltearon, y justo a la izquierda de la banca, desde atrás de Kai, se toparon con la visión de un sonriente Akira, parado tranquilamente en la arena mientras sostenía una cadena en la mano.

— Aki, me temo que voy a matarte antes de que seas mi cuñado – le dijo ella, en un tono tan cruel como el de Pasha en sus peores días.

— ¿Yo que hice? – preguntó él inocentemente, inclinando la cabeza como lo haría un perrito.

— No puedo ni comenzar a decírtelo – le respondió ella en un gruñido, preguntándose si valía la pena esperar a no tener testigos para matarlo.

— ¿No me matarías antes de que entregarte paquete? – siguió Akira, ignorando por completo el tono homicida de su, cada vez más posible, cuñadita.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? – Kai había logrado reunir suficiente coherencia consigo mismo y la situación para hablar en su actitud normal.

— Aay hermanito... pues del paquete de Pasha, el que preparó con muchas llamadas desde que salimos de El Cairo – le explicó Akira, como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Está aquí? – de pronto Suki cambió de nuevo de humor, y casi flota cuando saltó de la banca.

— Aquí mismo – Aki tiró de la cadena, y tanto unos tumbos como los de un dinosaurio, el cocodrilo indo-pacífico de acercó alegremente, chillando como lo haría un recién nacido que llama a su mamá.

— ¡KRIKI! – Suki se lanzó a él, y le dio besos en su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro o un bebé.

— Y el día continúa poniéndose más raro – Kai levantó la mirada hacia esa voz, y se encontró a Tala, junto con el resto del equipo, que se veían como si acabaran de correr una maratón en el desierto, todos sudorosos y cansados, aunque eso no impedía que Ian grabara todo como loco.

— Ya estoy aquí¿qué me perdí? – el pequeño ruso parecía casi desear que un avión cayera ahí mismo.

— ¿De qué hablas Ian? – Kai levantó una ceja, pensando que a veces, algunos miembros de su equipo deberían traer subtítulos incluidos, tal vez así pueda entenderlos de tanto en tanto.

— Tu y Suki¿ya te arrastró a un cuarto para realizar actos inenarrables¿o al menos a un clóset para un lengüeteo estándar? – parecía que alguien se había pasado de café esa mañana.

— Ian, no me hagas lastimarte – gruñó muy bajo Kai, deseando en ese instante tener un bate o algo así.

— Eso sí lo quiero ver yo – comentó Pasha, mientras trataba de reacomodarse el cabello.

— Yo pagaría bastante, piensa en las posibilidades – consideró Bryan en lo más enfermizo sádico de su humor - ¡Lucha a muerte! Aunque las apuestas no serían muy difíciles de predecir.

— ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – Kai nunca ha sido muy feliz con las visitas sorpresa, pero hoy estaba de un humor aún peor.

— Bueno, ya sabes, ustedes desaparecieron, e Ian no está feliz sino conspira algo – le comenzó a explicar Tala - su mentecita le dijo que ustedes dos estaban tras algo así que se puso a buscarlos por el estadio

— Y ustedes acabaron aquí¿cómo? – Kai preguntó con toda la suspicacia posible.

— Bien – siguió Tala - luego de empezar a buscar nos topamos con ese refugiado del Animal Planet, Neil, que traía al lagarto ese.

— Cocodrilo – le corrigió Spencer.

— Lo que sea – le descartó el pelirrojo.

— La verdad es que el White Tiger X, se topó primero con él – explicó Bryan, con una enorme y vulgar sonrisa en sus labios - No creo que los veamos por un buen rato.

— Entonces Aki, créelo o no, empezó a hablar con el lagarto y supuso que sabía donde estaban, lo montó como una tabla de surf y salió corriendo – Tala no se creía todavía eso, y se le notaba en la voz.

— ¿Y ustedes lo siguieron? – más de la aparición de Kriki, Kai estaba sorprendido de que el equipo hubiera seguido con ese juego.

— No es que teníamos nada mejor que hacer – comentó Ian, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y el siguiente encuentro? Creí que iban a analizar a los equipos que jugaban para la final – Kai revisó su reloj, ya debía de haber comenzado el encuentro entre el BBA Revolution y el PPB All Stars.

— Eso está pospuesto por dos horas, tienen que reparar los destrozos que causaste en esa arena – Pasha estaba horriblemente satisfecha con esa situación.

— ¿Entonces que van a hacer? – los Blitzkrieg Boys con dos horas libres y un lagarto gigante, eso no sonaba bien.

— Escuché que los helados de vainilla son buenos por aquí – expresó su hermano.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lady Dark¡No me maten! Yo sé que eso fue un poco frustrante.

Lady Evil¿Un poco? Yo ya estaba segura de que lo iban a hacer.

Lady Dark¿Estás bromeando? No tendría gracia, luego van a tener su oportunidad, pero antes tengo que aplanar terreno para otra parejita.

Lady Evil: No cuesta mucho adivinar cuál.

Lady Dark: Bien, pusimos este fic serio por un rato, pero es momento de regresar a las loqueras.

Lady Evil: Tal vez ahora Kriki se coma alguien en serio.

Lady Dark: No me sorprendería.

Lady Evil: Pero antes, las respuestas de la semana.

XD XD XD

**Sumimo-Sham – **Lady Dark: Ahh… entonces solo es un pequeño malentendido del maléfico servidor, eso pasa a menudo. Lady Evil: Demasiado a menudo para nuestro gusto. Lady Dark: Pero si te borra de verdad, puedes estar segura que te apoyaremos en la cruzada por la destrucción del webmaster. Lady Evil: Algo que tenga que ver con la Inquisición Española. Lady Dark: Mientras tanto, no estoy segura que eso de hits. Lady Evil: Ni ella lo sabe todo. Lady Dark: Pero C2 son comunidades dentro de Fanfiction en que varios autores con gustos parecidos se organizan para mostrar sus historias en conjunto. Lady Evil: O sea, si es una Beyblade, puede ser una comunidad de escritores que se organizan para mostrar sus historias yaoi de una relación específica. Lady Dark: Eso te gustaría¿verdad? Lady Evil¡Siii!

**Fanny-Shadow – **Lady Dark: Lamentamos dejarte en ascuas, y me avergüenzo mucho. Lady Evil: Si hay algo que nosotras mismas odiamos es cuando los escritores dejan de publicar por mucho tiempo y no se sabe si es que están con bloqueo o abandonaron la historia. Lady Dark: Respecto a nuestra pequeña confusión entre el molesto enano Kenny y el aún más molesto enano Kevin, realmente creo que no importa. Lady Evil: Ambos son igual de intrascendentes para esta o cualquier historia, solo relleno de fondo. Lady Dark: A menos que una escriba esas historias yaoi de Tala/Kenny. Lady Evil: Puaaaaajjjjj... ¿realmente alguien escribió algo así? Lady Dark: Sí. Lady Evil¿Y cómo son? Lady Dark: No tengo idea¿crees que después de leer un sumario que diga eso voy siquiera a acercarme? No lo creo. Lady Evil: Ya me siento enferma. Lady Dark: Si quieres enviarnos tu historia, en la sección de Profile nuestro está nuestro correo, pero por cualquier cosa es imperialsisters (insertar molesto signo conocido como arroba) latinmail. com.

**littledark – **Lady Dark: Sí, Ian es un pervertido. Lady Evil: Y de los grandes. Lady Dark: Pero ya te mostramos donde estaban, y no fue tan malo¿verdad?


	33. Capítulo 33

Lady Dark: Tuvimos un pequeño retraso.

Lady Evil: Culpa de una falta seria de inspiración durante el fin de semana.

Lady Dark: Pero lo hemos logrado nuevamente.

Lady Evil: Aunque sea otro capítulo de relleno, mientras se nos ocurre como escribir la final.

Lady Dark: Claro que como se habrán dado cuenta, lo último en importancia en este fanfic es beyblade.

Lady Evil: Es que es difícil encontrar buenos chistes para usar gigantes cocodrilos.

Lady Dark: Pero Kriki y Suki merecían un capítulo para demostrar lo que son capaces de hacer hasta sin querer.

Lady Evil: Agregado al hecho de que el último capítulo se puso tan serio que casi nos dio escalofríos.

Lady Dark: Así que este va para demostrar lo rápido que pasamos de lo serio a lo cómico. ¡Diviértanse!

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIII: Algo de bronceador**

El frustrante y ciertamente homicida impulso que Suki sintió al verse interrumpida su conversación **honesta** con Kai, se deshizo como humo una vez que pudo ver a su precioso bomboncito con colmillos, probablemente la única cosa en la tierra que ella ama más que a Kai, o a las tarjetas de crédito platino. Así que mientras Kai se ponía al corriente con el resto del equipo de todo lo que pasó en los escasos 45 minutos en que había estado en semiinconsciencia, o comiendo helado; Suki demostraba su eterno amor a Kriki al dar un paseo por la playa, que súbitamente se quedó desierta de bañistas, ni uno solo. Hay que preguntarse por qué.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué trajeron al bolso de viaje ambulante aquí? – dijo Kai, señalando al susodicho material de accesorio que estaba siguiendo a una danzante Suki por la arena.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Kriki es un lindo cocodrilito – le reprendió su hermano con gesto de insulto.

— ¡Es una amenaza! – exclamó enfurecido Kai, o tan enfurecido como él suele llegar en condiciones normales - Tienen suerte de que no los hayan arrestado todavía.

— No hay ningún motivo para que eso pase, solo somos inocentes transeúntes que pasean a su mascota por las calles de la soleada Sydney – le respondió Aki, poniendo su mejor par de ojos inocentes.

— Cuando te arresten finalmente, no me vengas llorando para que pague tu fianza – Kai le dijo de modo terminante.

— ¡Por favor! – ahora Aki sí tenía la completa expresión de incredulidad - Crees que te necesito a ti para pagar mis fianzas.

— Por supuesto que no – le dijo Kai con dulce sarcasmo - también tienes al abuelo para eso.

— Ok, ok, entendí tu punto – alarmado, Aki batió las manos, esa idea era mejor ni tocarla.

— ¿Y qué se supone que ustedes están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kai, volteándose hacia el resto del equipo.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys, luego de su agotadora carrera detrás del cocodrilo, bajo el sol de Australia, habían decidido aprovechar esas dos horas antes del siguiente encuentro, si es que siquiera se molestaban en ir, en echarse bajo las palmeras y aprovechar las ventas de helados y refrescos, cuyos dueños parecían ser lo únicos que no habían abandonado el lugar ante la aparición de Kriki. Pasha hasta se había quitado sus botas, y trataba desesperadamente de abanicarse mientras comandaba de modo muy mandón a Tala para que le trajera una Coca-Cola con mucho hielo.

— Emmmhhh... ¿disfrutar del hermoso clima del Sur? – trató Ian como muy patética respuesta, mientras grababa a Suki que en la playa alentaba a Kriki a que se comiera al perro que un pobre desubicado estaba paseando por ahí.

— ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! – le endosó Kai de modo cortante - Yo sé que tu te mueves en busca de sangre, obvios motivos para que te mantengas cerca de Asuka y sus perturbadoras mascotas¿pero por qué están aquí los demás?

— ¿Nos dejarías aburrirnos en el estadio? Ahí no nada mejor que hacer que colocar trampas explosivas en los vestidores y envenenar a esos imbéciles narradores – preguntó Spencer, en ánimo de hacer una broma.

— Por cierto¿por qué aún no los hemos matado? – se preguntó de pronto Bryan, en un tono muy más serio que el de su compañero.

— Porque los sustituirían con algo peor, y aunque no puedan probar nada, estoy seguro de que ese viejo Dickenson se la pasarían dándonos uno de sus horrorosos sermones amistosos – Tala hasta temblaba de pensar en esa perspectiva, mientras que al fin le pasaba su Coca a Pasha, que ya gesticulaba de un modo algo agresivo.

— Uggghhh... – e Ian definitivamente temblaba ante la posibilidad - Denme látigos, tortura y cadenas, pero no sermones amistosos.

— Solo por eso nunca me quejo de Pasha – agregó Spencer, afirmando con su cabeza.

— ¿Tienes quejas en mi contra? – de pronto le reclamó ella, que casi riega su Coca sobre Tala del súbito impulso.

— No, ninguna – el enorme ruso le respondió con una voz muy pequeña, y trató de buscar refugio tras una palmera.

— Tú eres la primera que no debería estar aquí – Kai la miró de modo sospechoso - Creí que estabas planeando reportar los avances del equipo o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Y a quién voy a reportar¿Al tonto de Kalidranov? – exclamó ella en indignación, con las manos en las caderas - Ese es un tonto ingeniero de cuarta clase. Soy la máxima jefa inmediata de este equipo, no tengo que responderle a nadie hasta la siguiente reunión ejecutiva.

— No recuerdo que el jefe Voltaire dijera eso cuando salimos de Rusia – hizo memoria Bryan, dándose golpecitos en la quijada mientras hablaba.

— Sí, no se supone que tenías que reportarte con él – le recordó Spencer, en una jugada no muy brillante, considerando que la rusa no estaba de buenas con él.

— Bueno... sí – lo admitió ella por fin, pero dando una miradilla sospechosa a Akira, agregó - Pero con esa sospechosa enfermedad nerviosa el jefe se aisló en su complejo privado de Kamchatka y no está para atender a nadie.

— ¿Se aisló? – preguntó sorprendido Ian, ya no podía enviarle maléficos correos con muestras de su glorioso trabajo de filmación.

— Completamente – le aseguró ella.

— Mmmm... o sea que él no puede saber que estamos haciendo nosotros – consideró Akira, de modo muy pensativo, el tipo de pensativo que le da escalofríos a algunas personas - Muy interesante.

— Oh, Dios – murmuró Kai, cubriéndose la cara con una mano en un gesto por demás exasperado.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó su hermano de modo pretendidamente confuso e inocente.

— Cada vez que dice ese "muy interesante", ocurren cosas malas – amonestó de inmediato Kai.

— No es cierto – se defendió Akira, aunque no parecía muy convencido de su propia inocencia.

— La última vez provocaste una evacuación completa de las Torres Petronas – los gemelos Hiwatari y compañía habían sido sacados de Malasia a la fuerza luego de ese incidente, y tomó mucha negociación y chantaje de parte del abuelo hacer desaparecer el problema.

— No es mi culpa que su sistema de fuego sea tan hipersensible – se defendió Akira, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Hipersensible? Hicieron estallar 20 kilos de pólvora en el piso 80 – Kai no lo puede creer, Akira siempre disminuye los problemas, si hubiera lanzado la bomba atómica seguro hubiera dicho que solo era una pequeña explosión.

— Pero Suki abrió la ventana – le recordó su hermano, con una enorme sonrisa.

— No sabía que se podían abrir las ventanas de los rascacielos – comentó Spencer, y definitivamente, a 400 metros de altura y con edificios hechos de vidrio completamente es muy poco sabio tener ventanas que puedan abrirse

— No se puede – le confirmó Kai, y con una mirada más austera aún - Rompieron un ventanal de vidrio y bajaron 30 pisos en rapel.

— Un excelente ejercicio, a Suki le encanta – nada como un poco de ejercicio para estar preparador para el terrorismo urbano y la anarquía generalizada.

— Ella tiene una pitón reticulada de 8 metros como mascota en su cuarto, claro que le encanta – un día de estos, Kai iba a peguntarle a Asuka cuál era su obsesión por tener gigantescos y letales reptiles.

— Hablando de Asuka – de pronto interrumpió Pasha, lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia la arena - ¿dónde se metió?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – tan distraído estaba Kai en echarle en cara a su hermano todos los medios desastres en que habían estado, que no había prestado atención a lo que hacía la otra terrorista familiar.

— Que ella no está aquí – le señaló la rusa, y efectivamente, no había nadie a la vista, ni turistas (que desde hacía rato había huido) ni psicópatas japonesas acompañadas de muy imperdibles cocodrilos de 10 metros con listones en el cuello.

— No soy tan experto en desastres como ustedes – interrumpió Bryan, cuya supuesta falta de experiencia bien podría ser discutida – pero no me parece que eso sea bueno.

XD XD XD XD

Mick era de los típicos surfistas vitalicios que abundan en las playas de Australia, con su pesado bronceado, su decolorado cabello rubio y una musculatura relativamente respetable, además de la inteligencia de un babuino. Usualmente iba a la costa norte, a la Gran Barrera a disfrutar del sol y las aguas azules, pero estos días estaba en el sur, en Sydney, solo porque sus necios amigos resultaron ser fanáticos del beyblade, tremenda perdida de tiempo en su opinión. Lo único útil que iba a lograr, sería comprarse unos videojuegos nuevos y tal vez chequear algunas de esas turistas que rondaban por la ciudad, no esperaba encontrar tantas como en el último concurso de camisetas mojadas en Melbourne, pero algo es algo.

Así que Mick estaba paseando tranquilo por la playa, extrañado de la falta de bañistas en pleno verano, pero supuso que todo el mundo estaría más distraído viendo los encuentros de beyblade en el estadio o las pantallas gigantes. Cuando llegó a una parte de la playa, cerca de unos restaurantes al aire libre, encontró justo lo que buscaba, y más de lo que esperaba encontrar ahí. Sentada en la arena, en un sexy traje de baño rosa chicle de dos piezas, estaba una linda sirenita; una muchacha bastante joven, apenas 17 suponía, con largo cabello violeta que le llegaba a media espalda, ojos verde jade, largas piernas y figura de supermodelo. ¡Y ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE SOLA! Nada de novios, amigos o parientes alrededor, de hecho, casi no había nadie alrededor.

Preparado para hacer la casa del día, Mick se aproximó a ella en toda su figura de casanova, sosteniendo su tabla de surf a un lado y listo para tener algo de acción.

— Hola – le dijo él, en su voz más confiada.

— ¿Uh? Konnichiwa – le saludó ella, y eso lo emocionó aún más, no había nada más fácil de ligar de una ilusionada japonesa, parecen encontrar muy atractivos a los bronceados, musculosos y velludos occidentales. O eso le habían contado, no es que se hubiera topado con muchas.

— Mi nombre es Mick – se presentó el bronceado surfista con sonrisa de perlas - y tu eres...

— Suki – le respondió ella, con sonrisa de diamantes, figurativamente, no es que se fuera a insertarse diamantes en los dientes, aunque puede costearlo.

— Dime Suki¿qué haces tan sola en la playa en un día como este? – típica frase de galán barato, de esos que a la mayoría nos gustaría golpear en el rostro.

— Estoy paseando a mi pequeño Kriki, creo que se fue por allá – le señaló la linda japonesa en una vaga dirección hacia la derecha. Justo lo que Mick quería, una nena de mascotas, les derrites el corazón con un cachorrito.

— Es peligroso dejar a tu mascota suelta por ahí, alguien podría intentar robarlo – se inclinó junto a ella, mucho más de lo que a Kai gustaría si anduviera cerca, pero no está y Mick no tiene por qué saberlo.

— Ah, yo no me preocupo mucho por Kriki, él se sabe cuidar solo – se encogió ella de hombros, y dio una risita, que dejó a Mick medio atontado.

— Aún así, deberías mantenerlo cerca – Mick se levantó de nuevo, dejando que todo el brillo del sol se reflejara en él, a modo de dejarla babeando por su impresionante físico. ¡Ni en sueños!

— Bueno, supongo que debería buscarlo – se levantó ella tranquilamente, y recogió su bolso, que tenía un raro ruido metálico en su interior.

— Yo te ayudo – se ofreció él, acercándosele un más.

— Gracias – le respondió Suki, con otra enorme sonrisa, pero evidentemente si imaginarse la pretensión o hacerle caso a lo que Mick hacía.

— Y luego podríamos ir a tomar algo juntos – agregó él, en un tono mucho más sugerente.

— ¡Ahí estás! – detrás de ello se escuchó una fuerte voz femenina, pero sexy de todos modos, consideró Mick.

Giró, y vio venir por la arena a una alta muchacha de cabello negro, y ojos que hacían juego; pese al sol y el calor, usaba una minifalda negra y una camisa blanca de manga larga, y llevaba sus botas de tacón aguja en la mano. De inmediato le pareció linda, y mucho más rellena en los sitios correctos que la tal Suki, pese a que su gesto en la cara era la de la típica destructora de dignidad masculina, pero no había una nena a la que Mick no conquistara, esta no sería excepción, hasta podría tener un trío.

— Oh, Bazdehieff¿qué haces aquí? – saludó Suki con ligereza, aunque frunció el ceño en un gesto de obvio desagrado.

— ¿Qué que hago aquí? – gruñó la rusa con evidente mal humor - Buscarte por supuesto, crees que Kai se quedaría tranquilo contigo desapareciendo así como así.

— ¿Me está buscando? – Suki se levantó de un salto, pensando que tal vez Kai andaría por ahí, aún no le lucía ese vestido de baño en especial.

— No, lo mandé al estadio a cambiarse y ver el siguiente encuentro – le respondió la rusa con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? – Suki levantó la ceja¿Pasha abandonando deberes? Es inconcebible.

— Pues nos mandó a Ian y a mí a buscarte – se veía con un muy mal humor, de hecho, se veía lista a matar a alguien - ¡Completo descaro! Yo sigo siendo su jefa hasta que ya sabes quién se palme.

— Ya que estás aquí, tal vez querrías ponerte algo más liviano a acompañarnos para un trago – sugirió Mick, metiéndose en conversación dónde definitivamente no lo están llamando.

— Disculpa... – Pasha, que hasta el momento había ignorado al australiano, se giró a él con los medidos pasos de una asesina con experiencia, y mal carácter.

— No seas amargada – le replicó el otro con frescura - estamos en una de las más hermosas playas del mundo y vistes como si estuviera de luto.

— Y eso sería por tu inminente deceso, imbécil sobre bronceado – todo eso, dicho sin siquiera levantar el tono de voz, sonaba casi como un susurro, un sexy susurro, un sexy y letal susurro.

— ¿Qué... – Mick se quedó con la boca abierta y colgando, sea por el insulto o por el sexy y letal susurro, es difícil decir.

— Momento – interrumpió Suki en una súbita y muy atrasada revelación - si me apuro tal vez logre pescar a Kai desvistiéndose – y de inmediato abrió su bolso para sacar sus zapatos y el vestido ligero que llevaba encima.

— En lo que piensa... – murmura la rusa por lo bajo, mientras la japonesa, para decepción de Mick, empezaba a cubrirse.

— Vámonos, Pasha – Suki agarró a Pasha del brazo y ya iba a dirigir una marcha muy forzada.

— Momento¿y el trago? – Mick aún tenía esperanzas, aunque fueran ligeras.

— Me temo que no se podrá – se disculpó Suki, empezando a caminar hacia el bulevar.

— ¿Y tu cachorro? – intentó de nuevo el Rey del Bronceado, en su última oportunidad de hacer un trío con una rusa y una japonesa super sexys, aunque, aquí entre nos, hubiera tenido más posibilidades de que lo aplastara un asteroide en un día de luna verde.

— Uhh... casi lo olvido – "¿CÓMO SE OLVIDA UN COCODRILO GIGANTE?" Se preguntarán ustedes, pero ella lo logra - ¡KRIKI! – llamó ella, sacando de su bolso lo que parecía ser una cadena plateada y tan gruesa como la muñeca de un hombre.

Mick se volteó, esperando ver un lindo perro de mujeres, como poodle tacita o uno de esos raros perros enanos, o un golden retriever a lo máximo. Lo que no esperaba y que probablemente contribuirá a provocar desmayo inmediato y canas prematuras en un futuro próximo, fue un colosal lagarto, digno de competir contra Godzilla, que corría a toda velocidad en su dirección, mostrando unos dientes que de seguro podían atravesar una puerta. Luego de eso, Mick ya no vio más, al menos no verá hasta que le venga a recoger la ambulancia.

— ¿De dónde sacaste un traje de baño? – preguntó Pasha casualmente, mientras ignoraban olímpicamente al surfista desmayado (aunque podría estar muerto) y Suki colocaba la cadena a su mascota.

— ¿Crees que iba a venir todo el camino a Australia y no tener un traje de baño listo? – exclamó la otra, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - ¿Qué pasa si Kai de pronto sugería ir a nadar?

— Pues los cerdos volarían – le respondió Pasha por lo bajo.

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, no quedó mal.

Lady Evil: Vamos a hacer una encuesta, de las lectoras que ya están en edad para llamar la atención de los vagos en la playa. ¿Cuáles de ustedes querrían tener un cocodrilo mascota de 10 metros para echárselos encima y que no molesten más?

Lady Dope: Yo quiero uno, no me dejan broncearme en paz.

Lady Dark¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Lady Dope¿No puedo caer de tanto en tanto?

Lady Evil: Considerando que nos considerabas las parias y locas de la familia, es de suponer que no.

Lady Dope: Pues a veces caigo por aquí¿y qué?

Lady Dark: Olvídalo.

Lady Evil: Y ustedes respondan la encuesta.

Lady Dope: Antes es momento de las respuestas a los reviews.

Lady Evil: Esa es mi línea.

XP XP XP XP

**littledark – **Lady Dark: Yo sé, yo sé. No escribimos eso porque la boda fuera inminente. Lady Evil: Solo porque Suki, y cualquiera en su posición, ve que la cosa no avanza. Lady Dark: Pero con Kriki alrededor se va a mantener en su locura lo suficiente para que Kai escape de nuevo. Lady Evil: Podríamos hacerles una boda, pero tendrían que pasar unos 7 o más años de historia, y antes tenemos otras preocupaciones. Lady Dark: Además¿te imaginas que clase de boda? Seguro la policía aparece buscando a alguien y todos tienen que huir. Lady Evil: Mmm… eso sería interesante.

**Yoko – **Lady Dark: Aki llegó en ese minuto porque tenía que llegar en ese minuto. Lady Evil: Podemos ponernos serias, pero hay límites. Lady Dark: Y seguro que Kai pensará seriamente lo que dices. Lady Evil: Como por 5 minutos, así son los hombres. Lady Dark: Llegará el día en que él y Suki coordinen sus cambios de humor y pueda haber algo serio por ambas partes. Lady Evil: Pero locos son lindos, así que los dejaremos así un rato. Lady Dark: Aunque Aki trate de apurar las cosas. Lady Evil: Luego le podríamos dar otra pareja para que pula sus habilidades de casamentero. Lady Dark: Podrías separar a Suki un poco de Kai a ver como se pone él. Lady Evil: Cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.

**Sumimo-Sham – **Lady Dark: Sí, podemos ser tan serias como para caer en lágrimas. Lady Evil: Pero mi tonta hermana caería en depresión por eso, deberían verla romper en llanto por algunos fanfics que lee. Lady Dark¡Es que son tan tristes! Lady Evil: Y nada de pareja para Aki hasta el siguiente fic. Lady Dark: Y este no será hasta que acabemos con nuestra traducción de Star Wars o con la secuela de nuestro fanfic de Gundam Wing. Lady Evil: O sea, espera sentada.


	34. Capítulo 34

Lady Dark: Bien, creo que apuramos un poco la producción respecto a la semana pasada.

Lady Evil: Pero la gente se ha puesto tan nerviosa para sacar esto rápido, que supusimos que se merecían que aceleramos un poco.

Lady Dark: Y, honestamente, hemos hecho otro capítulo de relleno.

Lady Evil: Aunque pueden verlo como anticipo a la aparición de invitados en próximos capítulos o en la posible secuela.

Lady Dark: Además, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer, y como ya en el próximo capítulo saltamos a Japón, era un buen momento para un poco más de relleno.

Lady Evil¿Sabes? Entre relleno y relleno, esto ya es demasiado grande para mi gusto.

Lady Dark: Te aguantas.

Lady Evil: No tengo por qué, soy coautora, puedo opinar.

Lady Dark: No cuando yo lo escribo prácticamente todo.

Lady Evil: No es cierto.

Lady Dark: Si es cierto, tal vez debería cambiar pen name, hacerlo singular.

Lady Evil: No te atreverías.

Lady Dark¡Rétame!

Lady Evil¿Por qué pasan a la mientras me arreglo con mi hermana?

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIV: Generales y espías**

— No puedo creer esto – Kai estaba sentado, y con muy mal humor, junto al resto del equipo en sus asientos en el beyestadio, viendo como se desenvolvía el juego entre el PPB All Stars y el BBA Revolution. Por obvios motivos de seguridad, no podían tener a Kriki ahí, y si Kriki no estaba, Suki no estaba; si Suki no estaba, Aki no estaba, no era su costumbre aburrirse en encuentros sin motivo; y si esos están juntos, Ian se une por el gusto y seguridad de conseguir algo interesante que filmar. Con semejante combinación, a Pasha no le queda otra opción que tratar de evitarse otra subida en la prima del seguro y acompañarlos para evitar accidentes, homicidios o ingestión esporádica de miembros de equipos contrarios, por más inútil que su presencia pueda ser en esos aspectos.

— Has notado que dices esa frase al menos unas 6 o 7 veces al día – le recordó Bryan, levantando los pies sobre el asiento del frente del modo más descarado.

— Con ustedes es sorprendente que no lo digas más a menudo – les recordó Kai, hundiéndose en su suya, no existe nada que lo ponga más incómodo que estar seguro que Asuka y Akira hacen algo que degenerara en muchos problemas. Él sabe que siempre está esa posibilidad, dado que su hermano y su prometida casi-novia-de-verdad andan siempre juntos solo para dar problemas, pero en ocasiones como estas, es cuando eso pasa de ser una posibilidad a ser un hecho invariable.

— Yo no sé ni para que te sorprendes, esto es lo que calificaría de un día perfectamente normal – le comentó Spencer, que estaba cargando un tarro grande de palomitas de maíz, y grande de verdad, de esos en los que se puede acomodar a un bebé sin problemas.

— De algún modo, no creo que nada de esto sea normal – respondió Kai, frotándose ligeramente el puente de la nariz, esa era la pose más vulnerable que él adquiría en público, y que aún podía declarar ser reprobación por el comportamiento de alguien más, usualmente dirigido hacia Tyson.

— No somos personas normales – le recordó Tala, que había decidido optar por la actitud relajada, aunque aún se le notaba cierta tensión mientras observaba el encuentro entre Daichi y Rick.

— Tu abuelo nos ha entrenado como maniáticos paramilitares en sus planes de conquista mundial desde que tenemos memoria – agregó Bryan, que por su parte, estaba muy orgulloso de su capacidad de incrustar una daga entre los ojos de alguien desde 20 pasos de distancia y con los ojos cerrados - ciertamente no es tu acostumbrada interacción infantil.

— Por cierto¿cómo andan esos planes? – preguntó curioso Spencer, mientras llamaba a un vendedor ambulante, tenía antojo de algún refresco muy azucarado, unas 5 o 6 latas le debían bastar.

— En pausa hasta un momento indeterminado, los contadores no le mostraron unos muy buenos números por esos gastos – hizo memoria Kai, Aki era usualmente el que se mantenía mejor al día de esos asuntos corporativos que él.

— ¿Quiebra inminente? – preguntó interesado Bryan, no es que se fuera a quedar sin trabajo a los 17, siempre habría campo para un mercenario adolescente en alguna parte.

— Oh no, al menos las inversiones en la industria armamentística han funcionado – habló de pronto desde atrás de ellos- Es como invertir en oro o en petróleo, nunca puedes perder con eso.

— ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí? – le preguntó Tala, que casi había sufrido un infarto con esa aparición sorpresa, al parecer, Kai no es el único que puede aparecer y desaparecer en cuanto uno parpadea.

— Caminando – le respondió Aki, mientras que le pedía un perro caliente al vendedor que estaba atendiendo el inmenso pedido de Spencer.

— Como iba diciendo – gruñó Kai, arrojando una enojada mirada a su hermano – Es imposible estar tranquilo a sabiendas de que un cocodrilo de 10 metros de largo está corriendo por ahí sin vigilancia.

— Tiene vigilancia – le contradijo su hermano de un modo casual – Suki lo está cuidando.

— Oh, y dime – le respondió Kai en su tono más sarcástico - ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre eso y solo arrojarle infantes a la boca como merienda?

— Mmph, yo venía por algo de conversación por eso si se ponen así – Aki tomó su merienda y se paró, con la barbilla fingiendo su orgullo herido – Me voy.

— ¡Vete! Y no quiero oír que se comieron a alguien ahí abajo – le gritó Kai a su hermano mientras este se iba, ignorando las asustadas miradas de la gente alrededor.

— Eso es discreto – comentó Bryan con sarcasmo, ignorando a su vez la flameante mirada que Kai le dirigió.

XD XD XD XD

Suki y Pasha estaban sentadas muy tranquilas, una actitud muy normal para otras personas, pero muy fuera de lugar en ellas, y no es por el hecho de que estaban usando el camerino de los Blitzkrieg Boys para ver tranquilas la televisión, mientras usaban la espalda de Kriki como apoyo para los pies. El cocodrilo por su parte, ya se había tragado una buena porción de carne por hoy (no pregunten dónde) y prefería tomar una siesta.

Hacían lo que usualmente se llama zapping, una extraña manera de darle un poco más de dignidad al inútil ejercicio de solo cambiar canales al azar en la vana esperanza de poder tomarse con algo decente. Pero en Australia, es inevitable toparse con horripilantes películas ochenteras de Yahoo Serious y Cocodrilo Dundee, o peor, con esos raros programas que plagan el Animal Planet, como Cazador de Cocodrilos ("¿Quién es capaz de entender ese acento?" vociferó Asuka luego de que se lo toparan por cuarta vez); poner el encuentro de beyblade que se disputaba en ese momento estaba fuera de discusión. Trabadas en una paz forzada por Kai y Tala, y sin Akira que hiciera conversación, no hay más que aburrimiento, a tal grado que hasta Ian había huido en busca de mejores musas para su arte.

— ¡No lo soporto más! – exclamó de la nada Suki, luego de toparse con otro partido de rugby en la tele, lo dijo de tal modo que prácticamente hizo saltar a Pasha en espera de un ataque por la espalda o algo así, e hizo que Kriki se retorciera en sus sueños.

— ¿Qué pasa? – Pasha miró de un lado al otro, casi esperando que un agente de la CIA o un espía corporativo salieran de algún rincón.

— Estoy aburrida – el tono dramático de Suki era digno de decir que tenía una enfermedad terminal o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Solo eso? – le replicó Pashanka con indiferencia, tomando posesión del control remoto y tratando de encontrar alguna buena película de guerra.

— ¿Cómo que solo eso? – la miró Suki con una expresión de completo agravio - En mi casa, es un insulto el que yo esté aburrida.

— Bueno, pues no estamos en tu casa, y no me importa en lo más mínimo que estés aburrida, divertida o en medio de una alucinación de Éxtasis – le espetó Pasha con toda la disciplina rusa que pudo reunir, y lo logró sin tener que mover un músculo de la postura de "vaga de sillón".

— Eres una amargada – le respondió Suki, frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole la mirada de más malas pulgas que tenía.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? – preguntó Pasha, cómo para aumentar aún su espíritu de indiferencia respecto a lo que pueda o no hacer Asuka.

— ¡Largarme de aquí¡ Vámonos Kriki! – exclamó la japonesa, levantándose de un salto del sillón y tomando la cadena de su bomboncito reptiliano, que rápidamente salió de su sueño y la siguió hacia la puerta.

— Estás muy equivocada si crees que voy a dejarte andar matando tu aburrimiento por ahí con ese bolso super desarrollado – pese a sus palabras, Pasha la siguió alarmada, apenas teniendo tiempo de volverse a poner las botas para seguir en carrera a la japonesa.

— Creí que no te importaba de que humor estaba – le replicó violácea criatura, apenas volteando para ver a Pashanka, mientras caminaba con todo el orgullo posible.

— El impedir que tu "mascota" se coma a alguien no es interesarme en tu humor – respondió la rusa, ganando algo de mal humor para sobreponerse de la alarma.

— Vives contradiciéndote a ti misma, con razón te dejó tu último novio – le respondió Suki, con una retorcida sonrisita asomándose en el borde de sus labios.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pasha paró en seco por un momento, toda su dignidad y orgullo olvidados mientras volteaba alarmada en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que oyera lo que Suki acababa de decir.

— No te hagas, yo sé de ese extraño noviecito alemán que tuviste cuando pasaste tres meses en Berlín – Suki a su vez se detuvo, acariciando la cabeza de Kriki y lanzando una mirada de reojo a Pasha, solo para ver que tanto la había paralizado su pequeño descubrimiento.

— No tengo idea de lo que hablas – Pasha trataba de componer algo de su fallida dignidad, pero su paranoico movimiento en todas direcciones hacía muy poco para lograr ese efecto.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Suki había adquirido una voz entre inquisitiva y soñadora, entrecerró los ojos, como si se esforzara en hacer memoria - ¿Xyly¿Xylar? O era algo como ¿Woppie?

— ¡Estás drogada! – exclamó Pasha, tratando de restar importancia a sus declaraciones, aunque por la manera que movía las manos, estaba a un pelo de recurrir a la más infantil de las reacciones y empezar a taparse los oídos y tararear.

— ¿Tu crees? – la japonesa la miró, inclinando la cabeza y su mirada brilló ante una súbita idea - Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Tala, él debe saber.

— Ni se te ocurra – Pashanka Ekaterina Bazdehieff nunca se había movido tan rápido, bloqueando el paso de Suki, pero su mirada era ya la de un animal acorralado.

— O podríamos llamar a... ¿cómo era Wooti? – tanteó Suki, sin abandonar su tenebrosa mirada o su dulce tono de voz.

— ¡Karl Wolfdietrich Ritter von Xylander¡Ahí¿Estás contenta? – finalmente exclamó Pasha, admitiendo una derrota, aunque sea parcial, a las manos de Asuka Minamoto.

— Mucho – la sonrisa de satisfacción Suki era tan grande que casi le partía la cara - ¿Cómo acabaste como un tipo con semejante nombre?

— No acabé con él, solo salimos un par de veces no fue nada – le aclaró Pasha, que levantaba la mirada al techo de un modo algo incómodo.

— Pero nunca le dijiste a Ivanov¿verdad? – Oh, esto era bueno, la sacrosanta Pashanka, siempre exigente de Tala, y era la primera en ir a buscar peces en otros mares.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú? – Pasha, un poco más compuesta luego del shock inicial, la taladró con la mirada de acero que hace que pequeños novatos del beyblade se encojan del miedo, ni siquiera Boris logró más ese efecto.

— Tengo mis fuentes – desafortunadamente, sus poderes de intimidación se pierden en Asuka, que solo se encogió de hombros y siguió en su paseo de Kriki - No te preocupes, tu lobito ruso no sabe de un pastor alemán.

— Yo no me preocupo – eso iba más dirigido a tranquilizarse a sí misma que a contradecir a Asuka.

— Aja – y Asuka definitivamente no se lo traga, y preguntó, por pura curiosidad - Y dime¿cómo la bisnieta de un general del Ejército Rojo vino a salir con el nieto de un teniente general de la _Wehrmacht _nazi?

— Bueno – comenzó Pasha, ligeramente incómoda al no solo tener que hablar de su vida privada, sino tener que hablar de ella con Suki, de toda la gente - él era el nuevo Subjefe de Investigación y Seguridad para Europa Central, y el señor Hiwatari dijo que como jefa de Investigación de la Sede Central tenía que asegurarme de que funcionara en ese puesto.

— Bien – asintió Minamoto, y con la misma tranquilidad, preguntó de nuevo - y ¿cómo pasaste de calificarlo a meterle la lengua en la garganta?

Pasha quedó de piedra un segundo completo.

— Yo nunca...

— Solo bromeo – Suki levantó la mano para calmarla.

— Más te vale – le respondió la rusa, entrecerrando sus ojos en amenaza, pero continuó en voz aparentemente tranquila - Cuando acabé mi reporte él me invitó a cenar.

— ¿Y aceptaste así cómo así¿Con el bisnieto de un nazi? – hablando de gente loca.

— Yo soy hija de agentes de la KGB, no es para tanto – Trina solo se encogió de hombros, no le daba demasiada importancia - ¡Además, no pasó nada!

— ¿Y si no pasó nada por qué saliste 5 veces con él? – peguntó intrigada Suki, solo para seguir avergonzándola.

— Eso fue hace años – se defendió Pasha rápidamente.

— Un año y medio – le recordó la violácea japonesa, y agregó, solo por molestar - Creo que ya arrastrabas a Tala por esos días.

— Eso pasó después – se quitó Pasha, que no iba a seguir la línea de interrogación de Suki por más tiempo – Insisto¿cómo supiste de Karl?

— Créelo o no, yo tengo muy buenas fuentes – y junto a esa respuesta, una sonrisa - ¿Cómo voy a destruirte y humillarte si no sé lo que pasa en tu vida?

— Bueno¿pero es que nunca has salido con otras personas? – Pasha no veía nada malo en salir de tanto en tanto, ella y Tala ni siquiera eran oficiales, claro que ella no le iba a decir eso a él.

— No, mi fidelidad es para Kai desde el momento en que nací – proclamó Suki orgullosa - Además, tu sigues viendo... ¿cómo era?

— Karl – le respondió Pasha en un gruñido - Y yo no lo sigo viendo.

— Le mandas correos – contradijo la japonesa en tono cantarín.

— Correspondencia intra-oficinas no califica de correo romántico... – Pasha se detuvo en un detalle - Y además¿qué haces revisando mi correo?

— No fui yo, fue Akira – de inmediato, la culpa de eso a alguien más.

— ¿Akira sabe de esto? – es que este día no se puede poner peor, pensó Pasha¿por qué de una vez no lo colocan en el periódico?

— Dios, no – en opinión de Asuka, Akira y Kai eran del tipo a los que solo hay que informar de los chismes cuando es necesario y oportuno - Ese no sabe guardar secretos, le dije que quería suscribirte a un sitio porno y ocupaba tu e-mail y clave.

— ¿Le dijiste eso? – Pasha no creía que eso fuera a ser mejor.

— Si querías le decía lo de tu Wolfie – le dijo Suki tentativamente - Por cierto¿has notado tu tendencia con los lobos?

— Primero – Pasha había hecho otro esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperarse y fijarla en su mirada mortal - Akira no debía ver mi correo ni por tu manía de suscribirme a spam porno o mis cartas personales...

— Dijiste que eran de oficina – le recordó la japonesa con otra agazapada sonrisa.

— Y segundo – siguió la rusa, ignorando el intento de Suki – Yo no tengo ninguna tendencia por los lobos.

— ¿Cómo no? – le empezó a recordar la japonesa - Primero sales con Tala, que tiene ese horrible bicho bit, como se llame, que tiene forma de lobo, y le das vuelta...

— ¡No le di vuelta! – gritó la rusa, que se tapó la boca rápidamente y miró alrededor.

— ... con un maniático nazi cuyo segundo nombre empieza con la palabra Lobo – siguió Suki sin inmutarse.

— ¡No es un maniático nazi! – exclamó de nuevo Pasha, pero más en un forzado susurro.

— Su bisabuelo lo era – le recordó Suki.

— Era soldado de la _Wehrmacht_ – la volvió a corregir Pasha.

— Casi lo mismo – y Suki se encogió.

— De hecho no – intervino una tercera voz – ser un soldado como lo fue el general Ritter von Xylander solo implica defender al Reich durante la sanguinaria invasión del Ejército Rojo, no al desquiciado de su Führer o sus ideologías.

— ¡Ian! – de nuevo, Pasha casi gritó, el pequeñito debía estar tomado clases de Kai, no lo había visto aparecer - ¿Qué escuchaste?

— Todo – le respondió él tranquilo.

— ¿Todo? – Pasha parecía que se iba a desmayar, empezaba a tambalear y se veía más pálida que nunca – Pero tu no... yo no...

— ¿No me viste? – completó él – Claro que no, para eso se inventaron dispositivos alternos de escucha, una hija de agentes de la KGB debería saberlo.

— Ian, no se lo que hayas creído que escuchaste pero...

— Olvídalo Pasha – la paró Ian, sacando un disco de entre la bolsa - también lo grabé.

— Oh, Dios – Pasha empezaba a ver unos puntitos de colores danzar ante sus ojos, y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared.

— Sabes – muy tranquilo, pese a la reacción de la rusa, Ian solo la miró de modo clínico y malicioso - para alguien tan belicoso y mandona como tú, es increíble lo trastornada que te pones.

— Sí – continuó Asuka, ahora en plena sintonía de conspiración con Ian - ¿qué es lo que te da miedo¿Qué Tala podría malinterpreta que hayas salido cinco veces con un guapo alemán cuando ustedes dos ni siquiera eran pareja oficial?

— ¿Ahora son pareja oficial? – le murmuró Ian a la japonesa.

— Ssshhhh... – lo calló ella, dándole un pellizco, y se volteó de nuevo a la risa, que se encontraba apoyada junto a una pared, hiperventilando - Mmm... ¿Pasha?

— ¿Están sugiriendo un chantaje? – pesé a la falta de oxígeno, ella se las arregló para lanzarle una envenenada mirada.

— Dicho así lo haces sonar muy feo – Suki hizo un gesto de pretendido insulto.

— Pero bastante preciso – reconoció Ian con descaro.

— ¿Qué quieren? – ahora no era la mirada, hasta la voz chorreaba veneno.

— Mmm... nada importante – Suki solo ignoró la implícita amenaza y le sonrió con la sonrisa más llena de sacarosa que pudo conjurar - solo que vengas de paseo.

— ¿Por que presiento que no se quedarán ahí? – ido el veneno, llega la definitiva derrota de Pasha, no tiene energía para batallar más.

— Es un paseo, vamos a pasear a Kriki por los pasillos... – pausa tensa de Ian - fuera de los camerinos de la Dinastía F y el Batallón Barthez.

— Me lo suponía – decir eso equivale a admitir la derrota.

— Vamos, será divertido – Ian ya no esperó más, solo la jaló mientras Suki se encargaba de Kriki.

— Si, será una fiesta para el seguro – gruñó Pasha, no muy segura de qué puede ser lo peor de este día.

* * *

Lady Dope: Bien, ese fue otro ejemplo de lo tontas que son mis hermanas¿qué hacen ustedes leyéndolas? Deberían huir mientras pueden, antes de que los sometan a algo peor.

Lady Dark¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?

Lady Dope: Matar el tiempo, ustedes estaban muy ocupadas aporreándose una a la otra para notarme.

Lady Evil¿Por qué vienes? Solo sabes molestar.

Lady Dope: No es cierto.

Lady Evil¿Y qué haces?

Lady Dope: ...

Lady Evil¿Ves?

Lady Dark: Olvidando a esa dos, espero que perdonen este raro capítulo de relleno.

Lady Evil: Y no se preocupen, no pondremos a Tala a sufrir por ese ex de Pasha.

Lady Dark: La única que se preocupa de eso eres tú.

Lady Dope: Ya sé lo que puedo hacer.

Lady Evil¿Qué?

Lady Dope: Esto, es momento de respuesta a los reviews.

Lady Evil¡Esa es mi línea!

XD XD XD

**Sumimo-Sham – **Lady Dark: Sí, sí, admitimos que fue puro relleno. Lady Evil: Por eso está este, que aunque también es relleno, podría calificar también de previo para situaciones futuras. Lady Dark: O una pista de cómo vamos a hacer para que Tala y Pasha se pongan más serios. Lady Evil: Aunque nuestro objetivo principal fue poner a Pasha nerviosa. Lady Dark: Ya verás lo que van a hacer con Kriki, implica un avión y una piscina. Lady Evil: Por mi parte, de una vez te digo que está difícil lo de esa traducción. Lady Dark: Nosotras tratamos de buscar una cuando salió la Orden del Fénix, y solo encontramos resúmenes, detallados pero resúmenes. Lady Evil: Es parte de la maléfica obra de los abogados de J.K. Rowling, que no permiten traducciones en Internet. Lady Dark: Así que solo será rastrear pistas hasta que salga el libro, supones que en diciembre.

**littledark – **Lady Dark: Sí, pero no hace falta apurarnos tanto, están muy jóvenes para casarse. Lady Evil: Pero enloqueceríamos mucho con eso. Lady Dark: Mientras, Kriki perderá un poco de protagonismo, pero seguirá con sus salidas interesantes.


	35. Capítulo 35

Lady Dark: Creo que me emocioné un poco escribiendo este capítulo, está algo grande.

Lady Evil: Y aún asó no tiene sentido.

Lady Dark: No puedo hacer más, mi inspiración empieza a morir, y ustedes no me digan que Beyblade ha caído completamente de gracia.

Lady Evil: Yo no te voy a negar eso, aunque alguien que nos lea podría decir lo contrario.

Lady Dark: Bien, entonces hagamos otra encuesta. ¿Quién de ustedes, luego de ver Beyblade completo 3 veces, le encuentra algo de gracia?

Lady Evil: Tienes sus momentos.

Lady Dark: Pero la emoción en general se ha perdido, solo quedan algunos momentos.

Lady Evil: Bueno, eso es lo que te pasa cuando tardas un año en terminar un fanfic.

Lady Dark: Tengo que apurarme¿verdad?

Lady Evil: En definitiva.

Lady Dark: Entonces acabemos primero leyendo el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXV: Regreso a casa**

Antes de que acabara el día, a Pasha no le había quedado otra opción más que ceder al más que descarado chantaje de Ian y aceptar hacer una visita a los camerinos de los pocos equipos que aún faltaban por aterrorizar. En el camino se les unió Akira, que estaba más que sorprendido de ver que ella los acompañaba "voluntariamente" en su servicio público del día, pero es que nadie le iba a pasando del chisme de cómo la letal rusa había decidido unirse a la excursión.

En cualquier caso, la aventura acabó rápido, no hay nada que acabe más con la salud mental de una persona que abrir la puerta y toparse frente a frente con el masivo cuerpo y dentadura de un más que vivo reptil. Y claro, luego todos tuvieron que salir corriendo y esconderse, para que cuando llegara Seguridad no dijeran nada, así que, oficialmente, los reportes de un cocodrilo de 10 metros rondando por el Beyestadio de Sydney fueron achacados a un envenenamiento de agua. Mientras los paramédicos daban unos cuantos sedantes de caballos a los histéricos miembros de la Dinastía F, en especial Romero, que ocupó hasta oxígeno, los guardias encontraban al equipo técnico de los Blitzkrieg Boys tranquilos en el camerino, al parecer ignorantes de la situación, y más entretenidos en arreglar el mantel de una tambaleante mesa alargada, demasiado grande para el cuarto, otro error de los encargados de planeación de Australia. ¡Malo, malo!

El torneo en Australia estaba oficialmente terminado con la victoria del BBA Revolution sobre el PPB All Stars, con lo que los equipos que pasaban a la etapa final en Japón, serían el BBA, la Dinastía F y el Batallón Barthez. Por tanto, todos los equipos debían moverse a sus hoteles y prepararse para el traslado, incluidos los perdedores, que debían participar en una competencia de demostración antes de la final, lo que Pasha calificó de sobre-compensación para un montón de perdedores.

De último minuto, nuestro amado equipo ruso terminó descubriendo un pequeño problema que podría llegar a complicar el realizar se traslado con éxito.

— ¡YO NO DEJO A KRIKI! – una Suki medio histérica abrazaba a su cocodrilo como si su vida dependiera de ello, no estaba muy contenta con la noticia que su bebé debía regresarse a su lago privado en la reserva que su abuelo tenía en Australia.

— Asuka, deja de ser infantil – le regaño Kai, mientras Ian, Spencer y Bryan trataban por todos los medios, físicos y psicológicos, de separarla del cuello del reptil.

— ¡NO, NO, NO! – pero sus esfuerzos solo hicieron que se agarrara con más firmeza del cuello de Kriki.

— Mmm... Suki, querida... – Aki, siendo lo más cercano a un confidente para la japonesa, intento el camino diplomático - No hay manera de que te puedas llevar a Kriki.

— ¿Cómo no? Compramos unos lindos boletos en primera, toda la sección si es necesario, y así puede ir conmigo y le doy trocitos de caviar – Suki había adoptado una vocecita de chiquita pequeñita que más que nada, provocaba escalofríos.

— Primero – comenzó Kai, que empezaba a desarrollar jaqueca, y muy tarde, porque la de Pasha llevaba horas azotando – no se pueden llevar mascotas en la sección de pasajeros...

— Pues no pienses que lo voy a dejar ir solito en esa fea bodega – reclamó Suki, haciendo un puchero y plantándole un beso a Kriki.

— Segundo – siguió Kai como si no la oyera – Un cocodrilo indo pacífico de 10 metros y 2 toneladas de peso y juego filoso de dientes no ha a calificar como mascota en ninguna aerolínea del mundo, de modo que no lo puedes ni acercar a ese avión.

— No es justo – chilló ella, meneando la cabeza.

— La vida no es justa – le recordó Tala, que andaba buscando una compresa fría para el dolor de cabeza de Pasha.

— Si la fuera – murmuró Kai tan bajo que nadie le oyó - un asteroide ya me habría aplastado para poder acabar con todo esto

— No importa lo que digan, yo no voy sin Kriki – se decidió ella, plantada en su decisión.

— OK, te enviaré una postal – y con eso, Kai empezó a marchar fuera del cuarto.

— ¡No te irías sin mí! – primeras señales de verdadero pánico en Suki.

— Bien – siguió Kai, impávido ante la desesperada mirada de su prometida - yo me tengo que ir, el lagarto...

— Cocodrilo – corrección de Bryan.

— Lo que sea – gruñó Kai - No se puede ir, y tú insiste en quedarte con él – hizo una pausa, para dejar que los hechos se asentaran en el necio cerebro de Asuka - Debes elegir.

— No – insistió ella, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Kriki, que en respuesta emitió uno de esos chillidos de bebé reptil.

— Pues lo haré por ti – concluyó él con frialdad, no le gustaba ser malo con ella, pero necesitaba madurar y saber que no siempre puede salirse con la suya - ¡Quédate!

— ¡NO! – ahora definitivamente ella estaba llorando.

— ¡Suki! – ordenó él, su voz no se elevó, pero la firmeza que llevaba no se hubiera imitado ni con un grito.

— No quiero elegir entre los dos – continuó ella llorando y gimiendo sobre su cocodrilo, lo que era un espectáculo de lo más lamentable, y malo para la jaqueca de Kai, ni que decir la de Pasha.

— No hay manera en que nos tengas a ambos – siguió él, firme como solo él puede, aunque cualquiera que lo conozca tan bien como los presentes, sabe que le cuesta mucho soportar ver a Suki romper a llorar de ese modo y no reaccionar de algún modo; saliendo del aire dramático, hay apuestas para ver el día en que finalmente ceda en público y la abrace o algo así, hasta ahora, no ha pasado.

— Pero... pero... – ella iba a seguir replicando, pero un furioso rugido llamó la atención de todos al otro extremo del cuarto.

— ¡AAAAHHHH¡SILENCIO! – Pasha se levantó del sillón en que estaba, arrojando el paquete de hielo a un lado - ¡Tala, dame el teléfono!

— ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Aki confundido ante tal reacción.

— Si la única manera de acabar con este ridículo espectáculo melodramático y salir de aquí es llevarlos al monstruo eso, pues lo haremos – le respondió ella, casi gruñendo, mientras golpeaba las teclas del teléfono.

— ¿Qué... qué... cómo? – eso sacó a Kai completamente fuera de línea, tan concentrado estaba en imponerse a Suki, que no supo que decirle a Pasha y su reacción, además, cómo pretendía mover ese animal. Seguro se había vuelto loca de nuevo.

— Del mismo modo en que nos movemos siempre que ustedes se meten en problemas – le respondió ella, concentrada esperando que atendieran el teléfono, y respirando hondo para calmarse - Transporte de la Corporación.

XD XD XD

Esa misma tarde cada uno de los equipos habían empacado y partido para el aeropuerto, pese a las derrotas de todo, se llevaban bien y bromearon todo el viaje a Japón, a donde llegaron como a las 7 de la noche, hora local. Pero el tema dominante, durante todo el viaje fue la desaparición, una vez más, de los Blitzkrieg Boys.

El señor Dickenson había estado cerca de un ataque cardiaco, tras que no solo no dieron ni una conferencia de prensa durante todo el torneo y fueron los menos sociales con sus compañeros de los otros equipos, se le pierden cuando llegaron a Australia, al no registrándose en el mismo hotel que el resto de los equipos, se le hizo imposible encontrarlos hasta el último día. Agregado, tuvo la pequeña sospecha de que esos raros reportes de cocodrilos gigantes, asaltos e intentos de homicidio contra miembros de otros equipos estaban relacionado de algún modo con ellos. Y para completar, no llegan al aeropuerto para la salida, y al llamar a su hotel, les dicen que ellos registraron su salida 2 horas antes, y nadie sabe dónde fueron.

Les daría su regaño a esos niños, en especial a esa señorita Bazdehieff, supuesta jefa técnica, si creyera que de algún modo le harían caso, pero luego de casi dos años de batallar con ellos, empezaba a creer que seriamente no les importaba la opinión de alguien que no tuviera sus cheques mensuales de pago en la mano. ¡Pequeños mocosos mercenarios! El deporte por diversión está muerto.

Stanley Dickenson tenía la seria sospecha, mientras se tomaba de golpe su sexto vaso de vino en media hora, que Voltaire Hiwatari no había renunciado a su plan de conquistar el mundo y lo había transferido a hacer que sus nietos y empleados volvieran al mundo loco, una persona a la vez, y poder conquistarlo todo cuando todos estén demasiado sedados para reaccionar. Voltaire encontraría la idea risible, de no ser porque él mismo debe de estar demasiado sedado en este momento para prestarle atención.

XP XP XP XP

Dos horas antes, mismo aeropuerto…

— No puedes someterme a esto – casi gritó Suki. Estaban en uno de los hangares privados del aeropuerto, y estaba tomando un rato montar todas sus maletas.

— ¿Te quieres decidir? – le gruñó Pasha exasperada – Primero estás con que no quieres dejar a Kriki, luego que no quieres que se vaya Kai, y cuando te doy la opción de tenerlos a ambos en el mismo sitio, me empiezas con que no quieres hacerlo.

— Pero... pero... en un ¿Antonov de carga? – Suki parece haber desarrollado una alergia crónica a la sola idea de montar los aviones que Pasha selecciona para sus viajes.

— ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera¿Qué chocara mis tacones y nos transportara a Japón usando mis lindos deseos y cariño? – le planteó la rusa, con tanto sarcasmo goteando de su voz que se podrían ahogar en él.

— Tal vez al infierno, pero no a Japón – murmuró Ian, pero no tan bajo como quisiera.

— Silencio con ustedes – le calló Pashanka de inmediato.

— Podías conseguirnos un vuelo – comentó Suki, aún con esperanzas de conseguir asientos de cuero y champaña en el camino a casa.

— Esto vuela, no le ves las alas – le señaló la rusa, aumentando más su sarcasmo, si eso es posible.

— Algo respetable – gruñó Suki, mirando de modo muy feo las manchas en la pintura negra de las alas.

— No es un prostíbulo volador – respondió Pasha ante la elección de calificativos de Suki, y agregando en un tono un poco más condescendiente - a menos que pretendas hacer algo para contradecir esa idea.

— Tu... – Suki iba a empezar la pelea de gatas.

— ¡Damas, damas! – pero obviamente Akira no considera que eso sea algo muy bueno de mostrar en un aeropuerto internacional - No hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos.

— Suki, tú querías transportas a Kriki contigo a Japón, solo podrás hacerlo en un avión de la compañía – le recordó Kai, ya empezando a cansarse de tener el mismo problema con ella cada vez que viajan - Pero si cambiaste de idea, aún podemos llamar a Neil para recoja a la bestia esta y tomamos el avión con los demás.

— No, a Kriki no lo dejo – negó ella con la cabeza de modo compulsivo, olvidando de inmediato su "pequeña" pelea con Pasha.

— Entonces está decidido – dijo cortante la señorita Bazdehieff.

— ¿Pero como vas a subir a mi amor a ese avión? – Suki entrecerró los ojos, esperando haber encontrado la falla en el plan de Pashanka.

— Esta cosa puede cargar dos carros de combate pesados tipo Josef Stalin JS II, de 46 toneladas cada uno, y 5 escuadrones de infantería con equipo de combate completo – le aclaró Pasha, señalando, casi con orgullo al colosal avión ex-militar, que ya casi estaba terminando de ser cargado - No creo que tenga demasiados problemas con tu mascota y tu equipaje.

— ¿De dónde sacamos estos aviones? – preguntó Spencer, que nunca se fijaba, pero en este viaje en especial estaba empezando a notar cierto patrón en sus transportes - ¿Descuentos de la KGB?

— De hecho – le respondió Tala, casi con un poco de vergüenza de admitirlo - cuando la KGB disminuyó operaciones y se cambió el nombre compramos mucho de su equipo sobrante.

— Típico – masculló el gran ruso.

— Tienen unos lanzacohetes muy buenos – admitió Bryan desde su esquina, donde le estaba lanzando carne cruda a Kriki.

— ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó curioso Ian.

— Hay unas cajas 10 almacenadas en el sótano del centro de entrenamientos de Moscú – le contó el otro, con toda la tranquilidad – Aunque ya se nos acabaron las municiones.

— Eso me recuerda que tengo que comprar candados nuevos – comentó a su vez Pasha, en un pensamiento no tan falto de relación.

— Recuerden no volver a arrimar a ese sitio – murmuró Kai, cruzándose de brazos en su gesto tradicional.

— Como si fueras tanto ahí – le respondió Tala en el mismo bajo tono de murmullos.

— Señorita Bazdehieff – uno de los tripulantes del avión se acercó a Pasha y la saludó muy respetuosamente, y parecía que hasta con miedo de ella - el equipaje está listo.

— Muy bien, entonces solo nos falta una cosa – anunció Pasha, lanzándole una mirada al lagarto que aún estaba en medio hangar, sostenido por la cadena de Suki y alimentado por Bryan.

— No te atreverías – Suki la miró con miedo, mientras Pasha cogía caja llena de sedantes de veterinario y le pasaba a Spencer y a Tala unas pesadas correas de transporte.

— O sí, si lo haría – le respondió la rusa con un no muy discreto trazo de diversión en la voz.

XD XD XD XD

Ota, refinado y eficiente mayordomo, estaba caminando tranquilamente por el salón principal de la mansión Hiwatari temprano por la noche, faltaban una media hora para la cena y no había interesante en la casa. Con el amo de la casa en un "retiro de salud" en Rusia, y los jóvenes amos de en alguna parte del mundo, torturando a otras pobres almas, el personal de la casa se había puesto bien vago.

Como no había jefe regañón que los pusiera en cintura¿quién sabe cuánto iba a estar el jefe en su retiro, Aki, Suki y compañía destruían otros sitios que ellos no tenían que limpiar, el personal de la casa se las había dado de trabajar casi solo media jornada. Con una pasada de paño para quitar el polvo, retocar un poco el jardín y barrer los pisos principales todo se podía mantener relativamente limpio, no hay necesidad de ser neuróticos.

Por tanto, el mayordomo en jefe se preparaba para salir a tomar un par de tragos y tal vez cantar un karaoke, dejando a las mucamas viendo su telenovela en la pantalla plasma de 50 pulgadas que estaban empotrada en la pared del estudio principal, y a los cocineros, jardineros y empleados de seguridad en un buen juego de dados en la sala de pool. Era una linda noche de verano, temperatura agradable, el cielo estaba claro, las estrellas relucían y la luna iluminaba todo, del tipo de noches en uno está seguro que no hay absolutamente nada que pueda salir mal. O uno lo creería.

Estando seguro que no había nada que hacer más, Ota de dirigió a su habitación en los dormitorios de servicio para cambiarse cuando de pronto sonó el timbre principal. Eso era raro. No recordaba que el encargado del portón exterior haya reportado visitantes, aunque también era posible que ese estuviera enganchado también en el juego de dados.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ota fue a abrir la puerta, tal vez sería algún vendedor nocturno, repartidor de pizza o monjita de la caridad de la que pudiera deshacerse fácilmente antes de que no le quedara campo en el karaoke. Alcanzó la puerta, nada más siquiera se había molestado de hacerlo, y abrió. Lo que vio lo hubiera hecho desmayar, de no ser porque vivir en esta casa acostumbra a las personas a las actividades y visiones por demás extrañas.

Como si tal cosa, ahí estaban de vuelta los jóvenes Aki y Kai.

— Amos¿qué hacen aquí? – eso sí que le arruina la noche, pensaba el mayordomo.

— Bueno, es nuestra casa, a menos que nos hayan echado y nadie me hubiera dicho – Kai estaba extra sarcástico esa noche, debe ser el viaje en avión con un cocodrilo.

— Claro, discúlpenme – Ota se inclinó en disculpas y dejó pasar a los gemelos Hiwatari, seguidos por Suki y todo el equipo de los Blitzkrieg Boys, además de un cocodrilo de 10 metros, a esos los había perdido en las luces apagadas de la entrada. ¿Cuándo se quemó ese bombillo? Momento¿cocodrilo? – ¿Amos? Eso...

— Ota, espero que recuerdes a los muchachos del equipo – Aki le dijo, señalando lo más obvio, semejantes matones rusos no se pierden fácilmente.

— Cómo abría de hacerlo – pese a su cortesía, Ota recordaba que la última vez demolieron la mitad del patio en un improvisado juego de polo con las podadoras de césped – Pero ese...

— Ah... Ota – la voz de Suki, tan alegre como siempre, hasta cuando sostiene de una cadena de titanio - ¿Recuerdas a Kriki?

— Claro – ese es otro, juraba que no era tan grande la última vez, pero eso no impidió que casi le arrancara la mano a uno de los jardineros que no lo vio entre los arbustos.

— Bien, espero que sigan sin clorar el agua de la piscina, porque para allá va – y cómo si nada le dio a **él** la cadena.

— Por supuesto – fue pura voluntad la que no lo hizo desmayarse en ese sitio, ahora si pudiera encontrar una manera de decirle a Sayuki que saliera de la piscina antes de echar al monstruo, suponía que los jóvenes amos desaprobarían más un desmembramiento en la piscina que el tener a una de las mucamas nadando en ella.

— De paso, dile a los cocineros que preparen la cena, nos morimos de hambre – le anunció Aki, y eso significaba, haz un banquete, estos rusos comen como galgos.

— Y que alguien recoja las maletas, el del bus no se quiso bajar y las dejó en la entrada – un pelirrojo, Tala, el mayordomo parecía recordar que se llamaba.

— En definitiva no le voy a dar propina – Ian anunció, revisando un poco de la entretenida filmación que captó en el avión, al menos esta vez el reptil mordisqueó las maletas de Asuka.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – le planteó Spencer con exasperación - Kriki arrancó un asiento de un mordisco.

— Solo jugueteaba – Suki siempre defiende a su bebé, incluso aunque fueron sus maletas las que tienen marcas de dientes.

— Claro – gran cinismo por parte de Pashanka.

— Bueno, no importa lo que digas – Suki levantó la barbilla con el aire del orgullo herido - Yo me voy a subir a mi cuarto a refrescarme – y empezó a subir la enorme escalera principal a los pisos de arriba.

— ¿Tu cuarto? – Kai reaccionó un poco tarde, y miró a Suki con todas las sospechas del mundo -Tu no tienes cuarto, tu tienes casa y es a 500 metros en la otra dirección.

— Entonces voy a usar tu cuarto – ella le dijo, ya desde lo alto de la escalera, no se iba a dejar ganar y salió corriendo al cuarto de Kai.

— ¡ASUKA! – y Kai fue detrás de ella.

— Espero que las paredes sean gruesas – consideró Bryan - va a haber escándalo esta noche.

* * *

Lady Evil: Nada de eso tuvo sentido.

Lady Dark: Solo era el regreso a Japón, necesitaba establecerla situación.

Lady Evil¿Necesitabas hacerlo en 8 páginas?

Lady Dark: Sí.

Lady Evil¿Cuánto más a durar esto?

Lady Dark: Si de verdad te interesa, creo que solo cuatro capítulos más.

Lady Evil: Mejor pasemos a los reviews.

XD XD XD

**Fanny-Shadow – **Lady Dark: Por poco perdemos este review, como llegó para el capítulo de la semana pasada no lo habíamos notado. Lady Evil: A veces nos pasa eso. Lady Dark: No llegó tu historia, y para ser el primer capítulo me parece que te emocionaste bastante. Lady Evil: Pero ese es el precio de tener muchos personajes. Lady Dark: Temo por los pobres personajes que tengan que pasarla más con Suki y Pasha cuando las introduzcas. Lady Evil: Regresando al capitulo 32, hemos recibidos muchos comentarios por esa súbita seriedad de Suki. Lady Dark: Pero buenos comentarios. Lady Evil: Claro que a Kai le interesa más Suki de lo que deja ver, pero si Kai dijera lo que piensa o siente no sería Kai.

**Sumimo – **Lady Dark: La verdad es que Kriki tal vez no tenga demasiada acción. Lady Evil: O tenga mucha, aún lo estamos considerando. Lady Dark: Mientras tanto, Karl no es un nazi, solo es nieto de nazis. Lady Evil: Pero no es probable que Tala se entere, o al menos hasta la secuela. Lady Dark: Que sería más personal que un evento específico.

**Malale – **Lady Dark: Primero, Pasha no está con él alemán, salió con él un tiempo antes de salir con Tala, pero nunca rompieron lazos realmente, pero trabajan en la misma división de la Corporación. Lady Evil: Calificarían más de amigos íntimos, pero Tala no sabe nada y Pasha es algo paranoica de que cierta japonesita le va a decir del peor modo posible. Lady Dark: Podríamos usar eso para que al fin salgan en serio. Lady Evil: Les hace falta algún incentivo. Lady Dark: Pero Karl no tiene nada de malo, creo que lo voy a hacer bien guapo, al estilo de los hermanos Schubaltz en Zoids, pero mezclado con un poco de general nazi. ¡LINDÍSIMO! Lady Evil: Eso explica el nombre. Lady Dark: Solo el primero, todo lo demás lo saque de una enciclopedia de la Segunda Guerra¡y no es un neo-nazi! Lady Evil: Ser nazi y ser neonazi es distinto, un neonazi es un loco con muy mal peluquero y mucho tiempo libre, un nazi es un guapo soldado con excelentes uniformes y un jefe loco. Lady Dark: Y Karl no es ni nazi ni neonazi. Lady Evil: Pero supongo que viste bien y definitivamente tiene un jefe loco si trabaja para Voltaire. Lady Dark: Bueno... sí. Lady Evil: Cambiando el tema, claro que Kriki es kawaii, los reptiles asesinos con listones siempre son kawaii, pero yo prefiero la pitón. Lady Dark: Y Suki no tiene problemas en tener maletas de piel, es como cuando uno tiene un pollito de mascota, eso no impide que uno coma pollo frito. Lady Evil: Para ella Kriki no es un cocodrilo, es su bebé. Lady Dark: Esa escena de casi-beso de Suki y Kai fue más que todo para poner nervioso a Kai y frustrar a Suki por la interrupción. Lady Evil: Nada como la tensión sexual para avivar una historia.

**#17 - **Lady Dark: Al menos alguien no se queja de mis capítulos de relleno. Lady Evil: Alguna debía de haber. Lady Dark: Y sí, Suki puede ser increíblemente seria cuando le interesa. Lady Evil: Solo que no siempre le interesa. Lady Dark: Y Kai, podría ser resignación o que de verdad la quiere, con esa gloriosa personalidad de él es casi imposible saberlo, sobre todo en público. Lady Evil: Todavía no sabemos que hacer con el alemán, solo fue un planteamiento inicial, algo que luego podría salir por ahí. Lady Dark: Tenemos que pensar bien como reaccioará Tala. Lady Evil: Luego es que Pasha hace más drama que él. Lady Dark: Y no, ponerle más parejas a todo el mundo solo complicaría todo, lo que podemos hacerle es darle alguien a Aki, nada más.

**littledark - **Lady Dark: No te podemos decir cómo reaccionará Tala. Lady Evil: Como ya dijimos, no lo hemos pensado bien. Lady Dark: Podría hacer un drama de telenovela, celos homicidas a lo Suki o completa indiferencia. Lady Evil¿Sugerencias?


	36. Capítulo 36

Lady Dark: Realmente, estábamos planeando que este capítulo tuviera un poco más de contenido.

Lady Evil: Solo para apurarnos y llegar a la final.

Lady Dark: Pero varios de ustedes nos plantearon dudas y preguntas interesantes y decidimos hacer este capítulo.

Lady Evil: Pudimos dejarlo pasar para que ustedes pensaran mal.

Lady Dark: Pero nos parecía muy cruel.

Lady Evil: Y yo quería que Kai también tuviera mascotas, solo por el gusto de dárselas.

Lady Dark: Y llevarle la contraria a Suki.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVI: Pelos y escamas**

— ¡Asuka, afuera!

— ¡NOOOOOO!

— Fuera he dicho.

Un argumento parecido se daba desde hacía unos 15 minutos en el cuarto de Kai, Suki había ganado por una cabeza al dueño del cuarto y prácticamente había hecho una fortaleza entre las sábanas de Kai, o algo más parecido a una madriguera. Guarecida debajo de las sábanas de seda azul y las almohadas de pluma de ganso, se negaba en definitiva a salir, o Kai se negaba a llegar a los extremos de ridículo de tener que arrastrarla fuera, aunque estaba considerando ordenarle a Ota que lo hiciera.

— Vamos Kai, con carácter – gritaba Bryan mientras echaba salsa a unas alitas búfalo.

— Resiste Suki, el que persevera alcanza – gritaba a su vez Aki.

Los siempre diligentes Blitzkrieg Boys estaban apostados en el cuarto de Aki, unas puertas más abajo del pasillo, a donde les habían subido la comida y se habían asentado como si esto fuera un espectáculo deportivo, aprovechaban la mayor tendencia de Akira por tener muebles y cojines respecto al más bien espartano cuarto de Kai, y se habían acomodado mejor que si estuvieran viendo un partido de fútbol. En cierto sentido así era, las apuestas había corrido y estaban divididos en bandos respecto a quién ganaba, aunque la mayoría increpaba a Kai para que recuperara su hombría y echara a su novia (solo Aki apoyaba abiertamente a Suki) en secreto las apuestas iban más a favor de Suki, y todos sabemos que donde vaya el dinero, va la verdadera voluntad. A partir de ahí, todos variaban, y hasta los empleados de la casa participaban, el más anhelado sería una liberación del deseo y tener a esos dos haciendo rechinar la cama toda la noche, si saben a lo que nos referimos.

— Fuera de ahí Asuka, puedes tener el cuarto de las rosas si quieres – ofreció Kai, viendo que la pura decisión no iba a sacarla de ahí, bien podría tratar con un poco de soborno.

— No – respondió ella con firmeza, su voz, difusa a través del mar de sábanas, solo era confirmado por lo que podría interpretarse como un movimiento negativo de cabeza – No huele a ti.

— Podemos echarle de mi colonia a la cama si tanto te interesa – continuó él con el ofrecimiento.

— No sabía que usabas colonia – comentó Akira desde el final del pasillo, donde todos estaban acomodados en cojines en la puerta de su cuarto, y una de las empleadas subía palomitas.

— ¡Cállate Akira! – ordenó su hermano.

— No me voy a mover – exclamó Suki con más determinación mientras se escondía debajo de otra sábana, secretamente, Pasha estaba esperando que se asfixiara de una vez.

— Asuka, estás siendo completamente irracional

— No me importa, no existe fuerza sobre la faz de esta tierra que me haga salir de aquí sin ti – y eso casi podría ser palabra final, pero...

Durante la pequeña proclama de Suki, decidió asentarse un poco más hacia la cabecera de la cama, no fuera a ser que Kai finalmente olvidara sus modales y la sacara jalando, al menos no sin estar en la obligación de subir a la cama con ella para poder finalmente hacerlo. Pero en ese movimiento retrógrado, terminó encontrando la perdición de su plan a manos de una bola de peluche. Cuando Suki alcanzó la cabecera, colocó una mano sobre algún raro bulto suave del que alarmada quitó la mano de inmediato y saltó fuera de las cobijas al instante.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO! – gritó, todavía en la cama, solo que ahora de pie. O,5 milisegundos después, los demás habían corrido hasta la puerta de Kai, para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando.

Las cobijas empezaron a moverse, y entre las sábanas índigo de Kai, un gato angora negro, salió seguido de uno en blanco, que solo se estiraron, olisquearon el aire, y cuanto vieron a Kai, salieron trotando hasta llegar al pie de la cama donde él estaba parado. Se sentaron, y lo vieron con dos pares de enormes ojos en gris y azul cobalto, como rogando que los levantaran.

— ¡AHHHHHH¿Qué hacen esos bichos aquí? – si Suki retrocedía un poco más, ciertamente iba a lanzarse por la ventana.

Como si solo quisiera molestarla, Kai tomó a los dos gatos en sus brazos, y el de color negro empezó a lamerle la mejilla, como si le diera una probada a su pintura facial.

— ¡EWWW¡EWWW¡EWWW¡EWWW¡EWWW¡EWWW! – gritaba Suki, girando sobre sí misma y moviendo las manos de modo frenético.

— Chistoso, Kai nunca me pareció del tipo con mascotas – comentó Spencer.

— Nunca lo parecen – le corrigió Aki.

— Gatos... – murmuró por su parte Bryan, con la mirada de la serpiente que observa al ave.

— Ni lo pienses, Desollador de felinos – Akira le advirtió de una vez, apuntándole con el dedo índice - esos los compró el abuelo.

— ¿Yo? – y nuestro sádico ruso se hace el inocente, con la misma credibilidad de actuación de un político en medio de escándalo.

— No te hagas, Bryan – le gruñó Aki.

— ¿Qué hace tu abuelo comprando gatos angora? – Ian regresó a pensar en lo que Akira había dicho concerniente a las dos pelotas de peluche.

— Quería parecer esos villanos de las películas viejas de James Bond – le explicó Aki con toda la ligereza, mientras los chillidos de Suki desde el cuarto hacían poco por disminuir.

— Pero ese tipo solo tiene un gato blanco – hizo memoria Tala, quién diría que es fan de las espías.

— Sí – afirmó Aki, y aclaró también - pero es que quería de varios colores, para poder combinarlos con distintos trajes.

— ¡ALEJA ESAS PELOTAS DE PELO DE MÍ! – en todo este tiempo, Suki no había dejado de chillar como una mona en una jaula, escondiéndose detrás de una muralla de almohadones azules.

— Considerando la tendencia de Suki por los animales me sorprende que no le gusten un simple par de gatos – comentó Pasha, que había dejado de observar la acción para ver quién podía traerle un buen vodka en las rocas.

— Bueno, supongo que es distinto amar a cada bestia con escamas a gustar de animales peludos – supuso Aki, encogiéndose de hombros y robando las palomitas de Spencer.

— Kai, o se van esos animales o me voy yo – gruñó Suki de modo terminante, aunque si capacidad de convencimiento se ve muy reducida en su incómoda posición detrás de la ropa de cama de Kai, y ni siquiera es una buen posición indigna, si saben lo que queremos decir.

— Estoy sintiendo un dejàvú aquí – comentó por su parte Pasha, que ya había desarrollado una jaqueca por esa misma frase, hacía menos de 12 horas.

— ¿Un qué? – Ian quedó un poco perdido con esa palabra.

— Que hemos vivido esto antes, inculto – le gruñó esa, bajándose el vodka que le trajeron de un tiro y casi arrojándole el vaso en la cabeza.

— Ahhh... – Ian hizo como que esa más que evidente amenaza no era con él.

— No se van – Kai respondió a Suki, a diferencia de ella, que parecía a punto del ataque histérico, él ni siquiera levantó la voz, pero solo su tono llevaba un carácter tan invariable que hacia obvio que no lo iban a convencer de lo contrario.

— Pero esos son solo dos gatillos sucios, yo soy tu prometida – Suki estaba jugando su última carta del día.

Aunque técnicamente podríamos decir que solo sacar dos gatitos del cuarto no le iba a costar nada a Kai, la frase de Suki fue casi una señal para que iniciar en pequeño fenómeno que haría evidente que su victoria aquí no solo era difícil, sino claramente imposible de realizar. En ese instante, de abajo de la cama, salieron ronroneando al menos otros **8 gatos**, de distintos tamaños y tipos, y todos se acercaron a los pies de Kai, ronroneando y frotándose contra sus piernas.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – ahora sí, de no ser porque esas ventanas estaban reforzadas con vidrio a prueba de balas, Suki probablemente se habría caído los tres pisos hasta el jardín de la pura impresión.

— Nueva apuesta¿cuánto creen que le tome a Asuka sufrir una definitiva crisis nerviosa? – proclamó Ian, inmediatamente poniendo 10000 rublos en el pote mientras, al lado suyo Bryan estaba demasiado ocupado afilando cuchillos para prestarle atención.

— De acuerdo, entiendo lo de los dos angora, pero que es con la plaga de pelo – señaló Tala, entre el mar de gatitos, no todos se veían tan refinados como los dos angora que Kai sostenía, de hecho, algunos no requerían demasiada adivinación para decirse que eran completamente callejeros.

— Kai es un magneto para ellos – respondió con simpleza Akira.

— No sabe lo que es arrojarles agua fría, en mi experiencia, eso suele encargarse de ellos – declaró Bryan, claro que todo lo que los demás pensaban era que esa experiencia del agua fría se refería a ahogar gatitos, no alejarlos.

— ¿Kai¿Decirle que no a un gatito? Nunca lo he visto – declaró Aki, con tranquilidad.

— Se nota – Pasha, evidentemente no era amante de ningún tipo de animales, ya había tenido mucho con Kriki durante la estadía en Australia y el vuelo a Japón, si uno solo de los gatos de Kai se le acercaba aunque fuera un poco más, el vodka que había tomado se aseguraría que ella no iba a dudar en desenfundar su arma y provocar una mancha en la alfombra que ningún detergente podría limpiar.

— Les importa – Kai estaba harto, no iba a soportar más mirones, y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, ellos no estaban en su cuarto, sino echados en el pasillo; lo más sencillo habría sido cerrar la puerta, pero quedar encerrado con Suki en su cuarto era algo que ninguna de las partes podría dejar pasar sin comentarios o intentar hacer algo. Así que, intento deshacerse con su voz más áspera y su mirada más fría.

— No, para nada, estamos muy cómodos – no, definitivamente la intimidación no estaba funcionando, ni con el equipo ni con su prometida, definitivamente no era su noche.

— ¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! – gritó Suki, saltando de la cama, donde Kai falla, tienen éxito sus gatos. Suki caminó por donde no hubieran pelota de pelo maullantes y trato de alcanzar la puerta.

— Fue un placer – respondió Kai, con voz neutra.

— No olvides recoger a tu cocodrilo en la puerta – le recordó Aki, cuando ya estaba ella alcanzando como una exhalación el recodo del pasillo.

— ¿QUÉ? – gritó ella de nuevo, ligeramente confundida en su estado altamente emocional de esa noche.

— Tu cocodrilo, no lo vayas a olvidar – Akira trató de hablarle muy lento, es obvio que a la japonesa le estaba costando coordinar un poco sus ideas.

— No puedo llevar a Kriki a casa – a diferencia de sus gritos previos, eso le salió casi como un gemido.

— ¿Qué¿No quieren a su bolso ambulante? – mientras Suki de verdad iba esta vez para el colapso, Ian, que no soltaba la cámara, le preguntaba a Aki, santa comadrona de todos los chismes que se mueven por la mansión.

— ¡OH, Dios! El abuelo Minamoto no quiere a Kriki – Suki parece estar repitiendo un poco, y se veía muy pálida, suerte que Ota estaba subiendo en ese instante con otro trago para Pasha y Suki pudo apoderarse de él y tomárselo sin preámbulo.

— La principal razón por la que Kriki estaba en Australia es porque el abuelo de Suki ya no lo soportaba en la casa – le respondió Aki a Ian en un susurro, aunque todos los demás también le estaban pegando oído.

— ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ian, aún más picado de curiosidad.

— Preferiría no entrar en detalles – agitó Akira las manos, como si fuera un asunto de verdad desagradable, aunque eso no le impidió hablar de todos modos, eso sí, en todo conspiratorio - pero les diré que la policía aún está buscando por una de las mucamas, al menos alguna parte identificable.

— Ohhh... – murmuraron los demás, quién sabe que llegaron a entender.

Entre esa pequeña conversación, parecía que el trago le había hecho efecto a Suki, que pudo pararse de un modo más firme, y recuperando un poco de su orgullo decidió admitir la derrota, por ahora.

— Ok, Ok, me voy al cuarto rosa – declaró ella.

— Así está mejor – Kai no dejaba su tono neutro, y tampoco dejaba a los gatos que sostenía.

— Pero me puedo llevar tu colonia – Suki se volvió a asomar al cuarto, lanzándole una enorme y poco honesta sonrisa.

— Mmmpphhhh... – Kai lanzó un suspiro, él sabe que nunca se puede tener una victoria absoluta sobre Suki, así que, con sus manos ocupadas, solo le señaló al mueble - bueno, bueno, está en la gaveta arriba.

Suki volvió a entrar, aún esquivando a los gatos, y se puso a hurgar en una gaveta de Kai, la de la ropa interior para ser más precisos, y para gloria cinematográfica de Ian y completa mortificación de Kai, empezó a arrojarla por todas partes.

— No sabía que tenias de esos – señaló Aki antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, a un par en particular; no vamos a decir cómo eran, pero dejaremos que su imaginación llene el vacío de acuerdo a preferencias personales.

— ¡ASUKA! – al fin Kai pudo reaccionar, y nada calmado - ¿Qué parte de 'la gaveta de arriba' no entendiste?

— Jiii... perdón – otro radical cambio de humor de Suki, berrinche un momento, ataque de nervios al otro, pasa a la calma absoluta y ahora bromista, todo en menos de 10 minutos, a aún falta - Momento, esta no es la colonia que te regalé.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, no diferencias lo que compraste hace un mes en Florencia de lo compraste esta tarde en compras de catálogo? – Kai le respondió enérgico, aunque había un poco de incomodidad en el fondo de su tono.

— Esta no es una marca digna de mí – gruñó ella, señalando a la caja de la colonia.

— Y eso no tiene sentido – le volvió a responder él, aunque empezaba a retroceder un poquito.

— Kai – habló Aki, siempre metiche cuando no lo están llamando - ¿no es ese el regalo de cumpleaños que te enviaron Mina, Nina y Tina...?

— ¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuáles? – gruñó, regañó y casi escupió Asuka, que si que recordaba quienes eran. Y ustedes deberían también, después de todo, dos pese a que hacía un año y un poco más que Asuka casi les había roto unos huesos y quijadas a las tres más necias fanáticas de Kai, antes de su "pequeña" aventura en Miami, Suki tiene muy buen registro de todas sus potenciales victimas de homicidio.

— Muchas gracias, Akira – Kai, por su parte le gruñó a su hermano, mientras que Suki empezaba a vociferar en tantos idiomas que no le puede seguir la pista.

— Uuuppsss... perdón – y con eso, Aki, la puso, no le fuera a pegar la dichosa colonia en la cabeza.

— Necesitaré otro trago – murmuró Pasha, y dejó el show para buscar a Ota.

— Y yo – dijo Ian desde su pose de filmación - necesito otro chip de memoria.

* * *

Lady Dark: Ji, ji, ji, ji. Creo que va a llover sangre por ahí.

Lady Evil: O por lo menos golpes.

Lady Dark: Estoy segura que más de uno se debe preguntar por qué Kai tendría tantos gatos, y solo tengo una cosa que decir... fue idea de ella.

Lady Evil¡Chismosa!

Lady Dark: Pero es cierto.

Lady Evil: Bueno, Kai me pinta como el tipo de gente que tiene gatos, y ya que parece querer cuidarlos, no sería de sorprender que tuviera muchos.

Lady Dark: Pero ya raja en los límites de las viejas locas.

Lady Evil: Tiene mucho campo, puede tenerlos.

Lady Dark: Mejor empecemos con las respuestas antes de que me vuelvas loca.

XD XD XD

**Yoko – **Lady Dark: La verdad, no íbamos a poner la parte del cuarto, pero por solicitudes como la tuya, prácticamente escribimos todo el capítulo solo de la pelea por el cuarto de Kai. Lady Evil: De todos modos tenemos que planear un poco lo que vamos a hacer en el próximo capítulo así que necesitábamos tiempo. Lady Dark: Apreciamos que te tomes la molestia en mandar reviews.

**littledark – **Lady Dark: No es para tomárselo tan a pecho. Lady Evil: Lo de cuatro capítulos es solo una aproximación, pero es probable que sean muchos más. Lady Dark: Un defecto nuestro es que decimos un número y termina duplicándose al final. Lady Evil: Además, recuerda la secuela.

**chica g anime – **Lady Dark: Bueno, como dijimos antes, lo de los cuatro capítulos en una aproximación. Lady Evil: Calculamos lo que nos falta, pero nada está escrito aún. Lady Dark: Y no, no vamos a seguir con el Justice Five, hacer eso nos llevaría a un choque logístico con la personalidad de Pasha y Suki. Lady Evil: No seríamos fieles a su carácter si, por ejemplo, Pasha no destaza a ciertos miembros de los Bega Bladers al tiempo que promueve un asesinato contratado contra Boris. Lady Dark: El torneo no siquiera hubiera ocurrido una vez que Pasha y Suki acabaran.

**Fanny-Shadow – **Lady Dark: Sí, sí recibimos la historia. Lady Evil: Y la estamos leyendo. Lady Dark: Pero hemos estado muy ocupadas con nuestro propios fics y nuestras tareas. Lady Evil: Mientras, Tala no va a saber de Karl aún, no hay que arruinar una posible pelea o triángulo amoroso por acelerar las cosas. Lady Dark: Suki no puede prestarte a Kriki, es algo celosa y no permite que nadie más lo cuide, excepto sus cuidadores de Australia. Lady Evil: Y porque la obligan. Lady Dark: Pero ser devorado por un cocodrilo es algo demasiado bueno para el webmaster. Lady Evil: Intenta el veneno.

**Kize Gorak – **Lady Dark: Gracias, apreciamos mucho cuando alguien nuevo nos manda review. Lady Evil: Así sabemos que no somos las únicas locas.

**Sumimo-Sham – **Lady Dark: Ah, espera y verás, Voltaire va a ocupar un trasplante de algo cuando se de cuenta. Lady Evil: Y Pasha, bueno... no queremos arruinarte la sorpresa¿verdad?

**Alicia – **Lady Dark: Soportar, soportar... eso es otro asunto, solo es que tiene un impulso raro por abrazarla cuando hace eso. Lady Evil: Pero lo controla muy bien en público. Lady Dark: Solo que no sabemos como reaccionaran en privado, ni siquiera sabemos su lo vamos a intentar. Lady Evil: Pero no, no vamos a enfermar a Kriki para probarlo.

**Tea – **Lady Dark: Bien, ya viste lo que pasó. Lady Evil: Mmm... ¿O es que esperabas algo distinto?


	37. Capítulo 37

Lady Dark: Nos aproximamos más al resultado final.

Lady Evil: Y este es otro inevitable capítulo de relleno.

Lady Dark: Preparativo, preparativo.

Lady Evil: Miaaaauuuuuuu.

Lady Dark: Ya ve por qué había 10 gatos en el capítulo anterior, está loca.

Lady Evil: Gggggggrrrrrrr... Ñiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa **(arañazos)**

Lady Dark: Está inspirada, y viendo Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, así que mejor no le hablamos.

Lady Evil: Ggggrrr.

Lady Dark: Por el momento, pasemos al capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVII: Delegando deberes**

La pelea de esa noche seguramente pasaría a la historia como una de las más escandalosas de la Mansión Hiwatari, y hay que agradecer que la propiedad sea muy grande como para que los vecinos escuchen por ahí y los empleados demasiado acostumbrados a eso como para alterarse. Pero no hay que irse en muchos detalles, es suficiente con decir que luego de tres horas de persecución por todos los pisos de la casa y recovecos del laberinto de arbustos del jardín, Suki se llegó a calmar; más que todo porque se dio cuenta de que era hora de alimentar a Kriki, pero Kai optó por encerrarse en su cuarto y no cruzarse en su camino por el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente, finalmente, el señor Dickenson fue capaz de localizar al equipo, le había sido problemático porque en su sempiterna pelea con Voltaire (que ya califica de pleito de asilo geriátrico a como están) todos sus teléfonos son rastreados y bloqueados si pretenden conexión directa con la mansión, y la secretaria de la oficina no hace enlace telefónico en fin de semana. Pasha había tenido mucha diversión en la pelea para prestarle atención a su teléfono, y el señor no conocía el número de los demás.

Cuando finalmente se pudo comunicar, al día siguiente a las 9 de la mañana, al teléfono de la rusa, tenía la idea de casi, y solo casi, porque le tenía mucho aprecio a la unión de su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo para hacerle exigencias, de solicitarle que, como entrenadora y jefa técnica del equipo se presentara a una reunión con él, Hiro y Romero para decidir cómo realizar los últimos encuentros de la final. Desdichadamente, ella ya se había ido a la oficina a una reunión, y ciertamente consideraba que una reunión vía webcam con los directivos de Seguridad de la Corporación era más importante que la completa perdida de tiempo que era una reunión de planeación de beyblade, aunque luego Ian dijera (sin que lo oyera Tala, claro) que era pura intención de comunicarse con Karl, por ello, el enano, iba a tener que usar un trozo de bistec crudo sobre el moretón de la cara el resto del día.

El señor Dickenson se quedó sin habla durante un momento bastante largo ante eso, y alguna caritativa alma le golpeó la espalda para que pudiera volver a respirar, intentó dar uno de sus discursos de comprensivo pero serio presidente de la BBA, y fue cortado por el discurso de directa y seria ejecutiva de todopoderosa y maléfica corporación de Pasha, que solo le dijo que le enviaría a alguien y colgó. El señor Dickenson tuvo la quijada colgando por un buen rato.

— Hola todos – saludó Aki mientras entraba al comedor, donde el resto del equipo estaban devorando todo lo que ponían frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan contento? – preguntó Bryan, gruñendo, definitivamente no es del tipo de gente mañanera, a menos de que se trate de ir al alguna misión de cacería o muerte o algo así.

— Nada, solo es un lindo día – respondió Akira, sirviéndose jugo de naranja y silbando mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Todos estaban ahí, Bryan gruñía y masticaba su tostada a un tiempo, Spencer se tragaba dos kilos de tocino, café, jugo, panqueques cubiertos de miel y cereal, era como compartir una mesa con Tyson. Tala bebía café negro, un pan con mermelada y una toronja; Ian, medio masticaba un pastelito mientras no separaba la vista de la computadora, alguna maldad hacia.

— Habrás notado los faltantes en la mesa esta mañana – mencionó Ian, aún sin separarse de la computadora.

Pasha, Kai y Suki no se veían por ningún lado, Aki lo había notado, pero él no iba a comentarlo, aparentemente otros pensaban distinto.

— Mmm... ¿qué tiene? – Akira continuó, sin interés, mientras buscaba el periódico.

— ¿Qué qué tiene? – Ian al fin alejó la vista de la pantalla para incrédulo a Akira - Pashanka, Asuka y Kai no están en la mesa, anoche fue una noche caldeada¿qué tal si hicieron las pases con un... menage a trois?

Tala casi se ahoga con el sorbo de café que tomaba en ese momento, y Spencer tuvo que palmearle la espalda para que no se asfixiara; mientras que Bryan finalmente salía de su mal humor mañanero.

— Por algún motivo – Aki le respondió con una pasmosa ecuanimidad que Tala nunca podría lograr ahora - no puedo imaginar a mi hermano, su prometida y tu jefa teniendo un encuentro sexual triple

— Bueno¡yo sí! – Ian le exclamó en completo convencimiento.

— Eso es porque tu mente es un vertedero de perversiones – le explicó Bryan, mientras se servía otro vaso de jugo.

— ¿Y la tuya no? – lo miró Ian, completamente incrédulo ante el descaro de Bryan, y tan temprano en la mañana.

— Nunca he dicho eso – Bryan se encogió de hombros, y continuó en un muy indiscreto susurro apuntando en la dirección de cierto ruso pelirrojo - pero no lo declamo frente al pobre cornudo.

— Ah, sí. – asintió Ian con muy fingida pena y se dirigió al susodicho pelirrojo, como para darle ánimo - Lo siento Tala, pero al menos podrías pedir que te dejen unirte, así sería una orgía completa.

— ¡Gracias por esa imagen mental! – casi gritó Spencer, cubriéndose los ojos y alcanzando una tetera, tal vez podría golpearse lo suficiente como para sacarse eso de la cabeza.

— No hay de qué – respondió Ian, contento de haber cumplido con su servicio comunitario del día.

— Antes de que piensen en los juguetes sexuales que usarían... – prosiguió Akira, levantando un poco la voz.

— Ahhhh... – le interrumpió el enano, indicando con un dedo en alto y con un brillo en los ojos - Conque sí tiene juguetes

— ... permítanme decirles que – siguió Aki, aún más alto - aunque eso hubiera pasado... ¡qué no pasó!

— Eso dices tú – Bryan no necesita gritar, sus murmullos llaman más la atención que los gritos de Aki.

— No, habría de saberlo, seguro lo invitarían – le corrigió Ian desde su esquinita de la mesa, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios y mirando a Aki de un modo que no le gustaba - las fantasías con gemelas también funcionan con hombres.

— ¡Esa es otra imagen mental que yo no quería! – gritó de nuevo Spencer. Olvida la tetera, va a ocupar un martillo de construcción para poder sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

— Me permiten – exclamó de nuevo Aki, a ver si dejan de interrumpirlo - Gracias. Ota me informó que Pasha salió de aquí a las 8 rumbo a la oficina.

— ¿A Rusia? – preguntó Spencer.

— No, idiota, a las sucursales de Japón – le informó Bryan, con más muestra de sus malos modales, pero no son exclusivos a la mañana.

— Ah, ya lo sabía – Spencer trató de fingir tanta dignidad como fuera posible, y se hizo el desentendido.

— ¿Y por qué fue? – siguió preguntando Ian.

— Yo que sé¿crees que leo mentes? – toda la altanería que Akira no muestra, la reserva para las mañanas con invitados preguntones.

— ¿Cómo pretendes saberlo todo? – preguntó Ian con bastante reproche.

— No es cierto, yo no hago eso – Aki se puso a la defensiva, con toda la presunción olvidada de nuevo.

— Eso dices – gruñó el pequeñito.

— Como sea – y recuperando la compostura, siguió Akira - Kai salió de aquí apenas salió el sol.

— ¿Adónde? – Bryan está muy metiche esta mañana¿no les parece?

— A donde siempre va cuando le agarra por levantarse antes del sol – explicó Aki, sin explicar nada realmente.

— ¿Y eso es en? – siguió Bryan.

— Pues no sé – Aki se encogió de hombros mientras iniciaba el crucigrama, y como un súbito pensamiento agregó - he considerado colocarle un rastreador GPS para averiguarme.

— Gran ayuda – murmuró Bryan, regresando a su tostada.

— ¿Y Asuka? – preguntó esta vez Tala, como para no quedarse fuera del hilo de preguntones.

— Ella seguro sigue durmiendo, lo hará hasta el mediodía y luego se irá al salón de belleza o algo así – Akira hizo un gesto de desestimación, como si no hubiera gran novedad y siguió con el periódico.

— Esto es aburrido – gruñó Ian, con obvia decepción ante sus expectativas para el día - creí que esta casa estaba en locura constante, provocando a la policía y haciendo que los vecinos huyeran en pánico.

— ¿Qué quieren que diga? Ya hicimos eso por el resto del mundo, hay que descansar y planear cosas nuevas – le recordó Aki, y como una sutil idea, agregó para consideración del público - He pensado conseguirme una grúa para mudar la casa completa antes de que llegue el abuelo.

— No, no creo que resulte – Bryan le hizo una especie de mueca negativa.

— Sí, alguien le iría con el chisme y se arruinaría la sorpresa – aceptó Aki con desilusión - no es como la vez que le pegamos los muebles al techo de su piso de Londres, ahí solo ocupaba a Kai, Suki y muchos clavos y súper goma.

— ¿Le pegaron los muebles al techo? – preguntó Tala incrédulo.

— Sí, es una broma vieja, pero debieron verle la cara cuando pretendió ir a dormir y se encontró su cama eduardiana de postes a dos metros de altura – Aki hasta lanzaba unas melancólicas risitas de recordarlo.

— Me lo imagino – Ian de verdad hubiera deseado estar ahí.

— La próxima vez deberían ayudar, estoy pensando en... sopa, y bañera; o tal vez engrudo en la piscina, pero no estoy seguro – consideró, llevándose la mano a la barbilla en pose contemplativa.

— Me disculparás, pero, créelo o no, yo le tengo aprecio a mi empleo – le respondió Tala, que sabe que hay que desilusionar a Aki desde el comienzo, o te hunde en algo peor después.

— Ok, no lo creo – Spencer respondió por Aki.

— Hablando de empleos, Pashanka llamó hace una media hora de la oficina – comentó Aki, con la mirada hacia Tala.

— Ahh... – interrumpió Bryan en un aire poético, muy impropio de él - No resiste llamar para recordarle a su corazoncito que, sin importar lo que haga con Kai, él siempre será el protagonista de sus orgías.

— ¡Ahhhh¡Mi cabeza! – ahora de verdad, Spencer rompió un plato en su cabeza.

— Spence, podrías evitar hacer eso con la vajilla fina – le rogó Aki con educación, mientras en la puerta, Ota sufría un ataque de nervios de solo verle hacer eso - Como iba diciendo, la señorita No-Tengo-Tiempo-Para-Tonterías Bazdehieff, manda a decir que, y cito 'el viejo senil Dickenson quiere que alguien vaya a la reunión de equipos, así que, inútiles sacos de carne, alguno de ustedes deberá mover sus regordetes traseros e ir'. Fin de la cita.

— Lo sabía – Ian estaba inspirado de nuevo - Pasha se fija en nuestros traseros.

— Creo que ese no es el punto, Ian – le dijo Akira, que luego de cuatro tazas de café, recupera su ecuanimidad diaria.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso de 'ir a reunión de equipos'? – inquirió Tala, tratando, al menos, de concentrarse en el mensaje.

— Bueno, Dickenson llamó a una reunión de los jefes de equipo – explicó Aki, mientras se servía otra tostada - Supongo que irán los entrenadores del BBA Revolution y la Dinastía F, alguien tiene que ir del suyo.

— ¿Y por qué no va ella? – preguntó Spencer, que se excedió un poco a la hora de golpear la mesa con la cabeza y ahora estaba algo desorientado.

— Ya te dije – explicó Aki, con un gesto de desesperación igual a si lo hubiera dicho todo el día - fue a una reunión de directivos o algo parecido, creo que quiere ganar puntos para su ascenso.

— Típico – murmuró Tala, ese asuntito del ascenso ya le daba mucho dolor de cabeza, y parecía de nunca acabar.

— En resumen, alguien tiene que ir y no va a ser ella – finalizó el gemelo Hiwatari a sus invitados.

— Le toca a Kai – respondió rápido Bryan.

— No está, y no creo que aparezca hasta bien tarde – informó Aki.

— Muy bien – Ian golpeó la mesa con la cuchara, como si fuera una corte o una mesa directiva - ¿Quién está a favor de que Tala en su posición de "capitán" vaya? – tres manos arriba - ¿Quién se opone? - una mano arriba - Bien, está decidido, rojito, te toca.

— Odio la democracia – gruñó Tala, con expresión amargada.

— ¿Y quién no? – preguntó Bryan con ironía.

— Hoy va a ser un día muy malo – Tala colgó la cabeza en derrota y lanzó un suspiro más digno de un melodrama.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? – Bryan lo miró con la compasión más falsa del mundo.

— Primero – el pelirrojo comenzó a enumerar los males del día - voy a una reunión de un patético grupo de formas de vida que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en la vida que jugar.

— ¿Y tú qué? – Spencer le recordó, después de todo, ellos también están en ese campeonato, y han pasado mucho de su juventud dedicándose a entrenar ese jueguito en específico.

— Este es solo mi empleo secundario – le recordó a su vez Tala.

— Pero es que el ser mercenarios no paga igual en estos días – Bryan dijo con melancolía, y es cierto, tanto dedicado terrorista hace las cosas difíciles para un bien pagado y profesionalizado asesino.

— Y segundo – continuó Ivanov - estoy seguro que al volver Pasha va a regañarnos con gusto, ha estado de demasiado mal humor.

— Debe ser su día del mes – consideró Ian - los cambios de hormonas vuelven locas a las mujeres.

— ¿Y tú que sabes de eso? – dijo Spencer, Ian no era famoso por sus dotes de casanova y conocedor de mujeres.

— Basta con observarlas, la locura abunda en las lindes femeninas – Ian al menos se las daba de profundo sociólogo.

— BUENOS DÍAS TODOS – se escuchó el chillido desde la puerta del comedor.

— Y ahí hay una – indicó Ian en un murmullo, mientras Suki entraba, al menos una hora más temprano de lo esperado y con demasiado buen humor para que eso sea una buena señal.

— ¿No es un hermoso día? – preguntó ella, saludando a TODOS de **beso**, tomando una taza de chocolate y sentándose a la mesa.

— Tu estás muy alegre – Aki le lanzó una mirada de sospecha, no porque desconfié de ella, sino porque cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando, él no tenía idea, y eso le molesta porque no puede participar.

— Sí, verdad – asintió ella, mordiendo algo de pan de ajo con mantequilla.

— ¿Por qué? – siguió preguntando Aki.

— No lo sé – le respondió ella, inclinando la cabeza con inocente confusión y tragando su desayuno, como si tuviera prisa.

— Suki – le gruñó él, en ese tonito especial que siempre la convence.

— Tengo maravillosos planes para el día de hoy – Suki se levantó, e hizo unos gestos de magnificencia para acompañar su frase.

— Dioses, sean misericordiosos – murmuró Tala, cerrando los ojos.

— Algo específico – le pidió Bryan, que ya estaba interesado.

— Deberán venir para averiguarlo – canturreó ella, que más rápido que corriendo había acabado su desayuno y ya iba de regreso arriba.

— Bien Tala, me parece que tienes trabajo – Ian le dio una palmada, dio por terminado el desayuno y salió corriendo tras la japonesa.

— Así que si nos disculpas – Spencer, increíble, se despidió y los siguió.

— Odio mi vida – fue todo lo que murmuró el pelirrojo, golpeando su frente contra la mesa de roble.

* * *

Lady Dark¿Te parece que exageramos en lo de las orgías?

Lady Evil: Mmmm... mia mia (agita cabeza)

Lady Dark: Vamos a suponer que eso es un no, y no me sorprender, considerando que eres la primera mal pensada de la galaxia.

Lady Evil: Mmmaaatttaaaaa...

Lady Dark: Eso es nuevo.

Lady Evil: Dije "mother" no "mata".

Lady Dark: Lo medio gritas, lo medio gruñes y encima en otro idioma¿qué pretendes que entienda?

Lady Evil: Motheeeeerrrrrr.

Lady Dark: Bien ya empezó el berrinche, mejor pasamos a las respuestas de la semana.

XD XD XD XD

**littledark - **Lady Dark: Por eso Kai no tiene enemigos, todos sus amigos los matan. Lady Evil: Yo también consideró interesante, me encantaría tener esa cantidad de gatos. Lady Dark: No te falta mucho. Lady Evil: De peluche no valen. Lady Dark: Y sí, si te atreven a aparecer, esas tres van a morir en definitva. Lady Evil: No serían tan tontas de crizarse con Pasha. Lady Dark: Yo no diría eso.

**Sumimo-Sham - **Lady Dark: El asunto no era que le gustaran los gatos, sino que tuviera esa cantidad. Lady Evil: Él tiene espacio y dinero, puede tener todos los que quiera. Lady Dark: De él yo hubiera esperado algo así como perros de ataque. Lady Evil: Yo creo que eso va más con su abuelo en realidad.


	38. Capítulo 38

Lady Dark: Bien, hace tiempo que deseaba escribir este capítulo.

Lady Evil: Fue una de las escenas centrales alrededor de las que construimos este fanfic.

Lady Dark: Y su aparición significa el inminente fin.

Lady Evil: Y ya era hora.

Lady Dark: Pero podríamos tener problemas para llegar.

Lady Evil: Es probable que tengamos para publicar fielmente una vez por semana, todo culpa de mi hermana.

Lady Dark: Ha iniciado el nuevo semestre de la universidad y algunos profesores están decididos a volverme definitivamente al borde de la absoluta locura.

Lady Evil: No es que ese no sea su estado común.

Lady Dark: Pero esta vez es especial

Lady Evil: Mejor cortemos esta charla inútil y pasemos a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVIII: Hora de la fiesta**

Kai había estado casi todo el día vagando por la ciudad, recorriendo callejones y practicando con su blade en bodegas abandonadas, como en los viejos tiempos. Había pensado mucho, considerado otro poco, pensando principalmente en su siguiente duelo, fuera contra quien fuera a ser, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era necesario ni considerarlo, iba a ser Tyson, dudarlo sería ridículo.

Recorrió la ciudad de un lado al otro, a veces practicando, a veces mediando (aunque Ian preferiría llamarlo "ensalzada forma de perder el tiempo y buscar figuras de animalitos en las nubes) o esquivando a las hordas de salvajes fanáticas, que, a sabiendas de que los equipos están de vuelta en Japón, andan a la caza de, en el mejor de los casos, autógrafos, en el peor, conquistar a alguno de ellos, casarse y tener hijos. Kai evitaba a ese grupo en especial, no solo por la tremenda molestia que representaban, sino porque ya tenía bastantes problemas en la familia como para tener una prometida acusada de genocidio.

Estuvo vagando por la ciudad casi todo el día, pasando de aquí para allá y comiendo en algún discreto sitio. Vio en las noticias la rueda de prensa dada por los líderes de equipo respecto a como se resolverían los detalles de los últimos encuentros, y no estaba realmente muy contento con tener que enfrentar a un cansado rival en la final, no había realmente un reto en combatir contra alguien que ya había tenido una seria lucha, pero no había nada que hacer para remediar eso; tenía una idea para igualar la balanza, pero aún debía pensarla un poco. Por ahora, estaba más interesado en saber por qué fue Tala el que representó a los Blitzkrieg Boys, Pasha era su entrenadora y jefa oficial, una posición que había defendido entre fuego y sangre (literalmente) desde que le quitó el puesto a Boris, cederla de ese modo a Tala le parecía raro, a menos que ella hubiera ido a hacer algo más importante.

La respuesta a su incógnita la recibió cuando, poco antes de llegar a la calle de su mansión, un gran vehículo 4X4, negro, reluciente y con las insignias de la Corporación se paró junto a él, y Pasha se bajó, usando su grueso traje ejecutivo en cuero y portafolio.

— ¿Dónde andabas? – le preguntó él, notando su vestuario, perturbante y serio a la vez.

— Reunión ejecutiva – le respondió ella a secas, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la casa sin esperarlo.

— ¿Reunión¿Vestida en cuero? – Kai la ojeó discretamente, desde su apretada falda, hasta su saco tallado, todo en cuero negro, hasta sus tacones de estilo estilete y anillos de plata que parecían garras, y su cabello en su apretada trenza esqueleto con una serie de gruesas agujas plateadas que asemejaban más bien dagas. Definitivamente no es la imagen de una ejecutiva corporativa promedio.

— Sirve cuando no está el jefe, así intimido a esos ridículos ejecutivos sin talento – le explicó ella, una ligera sonrisa, del tipo más maléfico, asomó en su rostro.

— Entonces no usarías eso con el abuelo – preguntó él, como un eterno ausente de los negocios de la familia, no conocía mucho del protocolo interno en reuniones.

— No, a él le gusta pensar que aún está al mando, el vestuario intimidatorio solo lo enojaría, creería que soy arrogante – explicó Pasha mientras revisaba su celular y se aseguraba de no tener más mensajes.

— Claro, y no queremos que piense eso – la ironía era más que palpable en el tono de Kai, en su opinión, la única razón por la que su abuelo seguía como presidente de la empresa es que los golpes militar estaban limitados a gobiernos; en la empresa privada hay que usar métodos más discretos, y eso toma un tiempo horrible. Por suerte, Pasha disfruta tanto de una complicada conspiración como de un golpe de estado a la antigua.

Empezaba a hacerse tarde, hacía cerca de media hora que el sol había bajado, y una luna llena, blanca y brillante, iluminaba el cielo, junto con las pocas estrellas tan relucientes como para ser vistas en el iluminado cielo de Tokio. Lo que ambos deseaban hacer luego de un largo día era llegar a cenar, ponerse algo más cómodo (en el caso de Pasha) y planear estrategia para el importante evento que tendrían el día siguiente. Antes de que Kai pudiera interrogar a Pasha para averiguar los más recientes chismes de la oficina y saber cómo se las había arreglado para poner a Tala como sonriente cara ante la prensa, llegaron ante el portón de entrada a la propiedad, y lo que encontraron no presagiaba nada, nada bueno.

Un constante flujo de vehículos y gente pasaba por esa puerta, todos estaban ataviados como para fiesta en un club de Tokio, muy mal presagio. Las muchachas, en su pesado maquillaje y ligeras ropas reían y comentaban mientras entraban a la propiedad, y en cuanto notaron a Kai, un aún más animado río de conversaciones se extendió por todas partes. Más de una parecía lista a lanzarse a conversar con Kai, pero la imponente y decididamente agresiva figura de Pasha las paraba en seco; a Pasha no podía importarle menos si coqueteaban con Kai, pero la fama de Suki era más conocida que su imagen, y nadie deseaba unirse a la larga lista de ingresos al hospital por mano de Asuka, solo los dioses saben cuan larga ya es esa lista.

— ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí? – murmuró la rusa.

— Por alguna razón, siento que no me gustaría saberlo – le respondió él, dejando salir un pesado suspiro.

Ese día había sido de mucho trabajo para Suki y el resto de la tropa, mientras Pasha amenazaba ejecutivos, Kai vagaba por ahí y Tala sufría los horrores de la labor diplomática, el resto del grupo había cocinado un plan maravillosamente perverso. Dieron una orden que mantuvo a la cocina de la mansión trabajando todo el día, haciendo litros y litros del más pesado ponche que se puede imaginar, en algún punto, Suki hasta tomó una botella del más caro Chardonnay que se pueda encontrar, directamente de la cava de vinos del abuelo Voltaire, y se la echó como si fuera cualquier botella de leche. A eso se agregan muchos bocadillos para picar, no solo preparados ahí, porque también hicieron unas compritas fuera.

Dichas compras no se limitaron a dejar vacías las existencias de tortillitas, salsitas, papas fritas, tostadas, malvaviscos, galletas y sodas en cada supermercado a 2 kilómetros a la redonda, sino meter tanto licor a la casa como para saciar una fiesta de Las Vegas más que satisfactoriamente. Estuvieron en eso todo el día, además de hacer llamadas telefónicas y corriendo la voz, que es mucho más rápido que con esas aburridas invitaciones formales, así, podrían no conseguirse mucha calidad, pero no se quedan cortos en la cantidad, por lo que, al llegar Pasha y Kai a la mansión (Tala se había llevado su susto unas horas antes) se encontraron con la fiesta improvisada más grande jamás vista, una de las tantas habilidades de Suki.

— ¿Por qué siento la mano de Asuka en todo esto? – murmuró Kai, mientras miraba algo desaprobatorio a toda la gente.

— Tal vez por eso – le señaló Pasha en dirección a la fuente de la entrada.

Esta era una costosa fuente veneciana de mármol, media unos 5 metros de alto y tenía una de esas renacentistas estatuas de musas y aves en el centro, derramando agua en sus cántaros; pero el día de hoy, en lugar de agua, derramaban espuma, y debía ser una buena, porque ya tenía unos 50 metros cuadrados de entrada cubiertos de una gruesa masa blanca. Acompañando eso, había una serie de reflectores iluminando la mansión y luces láser bailando por todo el cielo, junto con una serie de enormes bocinas que tocaban lo más salvaje de la música electrónica, dándole a todo el jardín frontal la imagen de una fiesta de espuma rave.

— Esto va a darnos problemas – comentó Kai, volteando un segundo y notando que ya los escandalizados vecinos empezaban a curiosear.

— No me digas – le respondió la rusa con sarcasmo, hizo pausa un momento y se fijó en algo justo en la parte superior de la estatua - ¿No es ese...?

— Imposible – murmuró Kai, y entonces gritó sobre el ruido de la fiesta - ¡SPENCER¿Qué haces montado en esa estatua?

Efectivamente, el gran ruso estaba balanceado encima de las estatuas de musas, bailando cono poseso al ritmo de la música, cubierto en accesorios de neón y bailando con un par de muchachas de un modo "salvaje", por decirlo de algún modo.

— Kai, Pasha, llegaron para lo mejor de la fiesta – les gritó él en respuesta.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa? – volvió a gritar Kai.

— Baile – respondió Spencer con tranquilidad, mientras seguía su baile.

— Ya sé que es un baile¿por qué lo hacen? – siguió el japonés, justo cuando pasaban a un ritmo más rápido en la música.

— ¿QUÉ? NO TE OIGO – le respondió a gritos Spencer desde su posición a 5 metros de altura.

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ASUKA? – le gritó a su vez Pasha, lo más alto que podía.

— ¿QUE? – más sordera.

— ASUKA – gritó ella, aún más alto; se sentía tentada a dispararle al D.J., tal vez eso llamaría la atención.

— ¿QUÉ? – trató él ruso de nuevo.

— A – S - U – K – A – último intento.

— NO LO OIGO, MEJOR HABLEN CON SUKI, ESTÁ ADENTRO – y les señaló la mansión, donde algo de vida salvaje se veía a través de las ventanas.

En el interior, las cosas no estaban mucho mejor, o estaban mucho mejor, dependiendo de a quién le pregunten. En lugar de la música techno del jardín, ahí había una salvaje fiesta de rock en el recibidor, la sala, el comedor y demás, había un bar instalado y comida por todas partes. Ota, después de mucho negarse, se dio cuenta de que no había manera de detener a Suki sin Kai o Voltaire alrededor, y ya que era obvio que lo iban a despedir después de esto, bien podría divertirse. Eso sí, colocó guardias en las escaleras, no fuera a ser que alguna pareja libertina arruinara las sábanas de las camas, si saben delo que hablamos.

Finalmente se encontraron a Suki bailando en un mini vestido sobre una mesa de café, con un vaso de tequila en la mano y un baboso flirteando con ella al mismo tiempo. Ian andaba detrás de la improvisada barra de bar, cámara de video en mano, y saqueando las reservas de whiskey de Voltaire. Tala y Bryan ni se veían, pero mientras nadie vea al ruso de cabello violeta con un soplete o una sierra en una mano y una muchacha en la otra, buscando un cuarto vacío y diciendo que prepara un pequeño experimento, no hay que alterarse demasiado.

— Asuka¿qué demonios es esto? – le gruñó Kai en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente para poder oírse sobre la música.

— Kai, cariño, regresaste – le saludó ella, saltándole encima y rodeando su cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas, con la falda que estaba usando, Kai iba a tener un momento muy incómodo sosteniéndola. Suki, miró por encima de su hombro y notó que Pasha también estaba ahí, por lo que de mal humor agregó - Oh, y tú también.

— Asuka, explicación – le dijo Kai cortante, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que la sangre no le subiera a la cara.

— A mí me parece una fiesta – dijo alguien desde atrás, y Pasha y Kai (este aún cargando a Suki) se voltearon para encontrarse con Akira, también vestido para fiesta y con un trago en la mano.

— Ya me parecía extraño que tú no aparecieras – comentó su hermano, tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero fallando miserablemente.

— ¿No te gusta? – preguntó con inocencia Suki, finalmente soltándose y parándose en el suelo, como un ser humano medio normal.

— ¿Están locos? - exclamó Kai, desesperado de la situación - Estoy seguro de que a como están los vecinos, vamos a tener a la policía ahí afuera en 10 minutos.

— Bueno... – consideró Akira por un momento, y le respondió con franqueza - no me parece.

— Expliquen – confusión por parte de Kai.

— No nos parece que la policía llegue a aparecer, ni que la veamos en toda la noche – explicó su hermano lo más lento posible, como quién habla con alguien muy lento para aprender.

— ¿Cómo? – Kai entrecerró los ojos, conocedor que es de las tácticas de distracción de su familia.

— Nos aseguramos que tuvieran algo mejor que hacer que molestar a ciudadanos respetables en sus eventos sociales – Asuka explicó en un tono de indignidad, como si en lugar de la más salvaje fiesta jamás vista desde Woodstock, estuviera haciendo un té de canastilla de la alta sociedad.

— ¿"Algo mejor que hacer"? – repitió Kai, incrédulo ante lo que eso podía implicar en este caso.

— Confía en mí Kai, es mejor que no lo sepas – le susurró su hermano, del modo más incierto que pudo.

— Temía muy seriamente, que fueran a decir algo así – gruñó Kai, empezando la frotarse el puente de la nariz ante el seguro dolor de cabeza, y decidió, a riesgo de su salud mental, hacer otra pregunta - Sé que no se ocupa un motivo, pero ¿por qué la fiesta?

— ¡Estamos celebrando la victoria de los Blitzkrieg Boys! – gritó Asuka, levantando su trago, y como si fuera señal, todos los presentes del improvisado bar lanzaron un viva y se bajaron sus tragos de un golpe, solo por poder pedir más

— Espero que recuerdes que la final es hasta mañana – susurró su hermano, en ese tono serio que no aguanta tonterías.

— Lo sé – respondió su hermano, colocando un brazo sobre los hombros y dándole unas palmaditas condescendientes - pero luego es que ustedes pierden y arruinan la oportunidad de una excelente fiesta.

— Aaahhh, nada como tu optimismo – respondió Kai con todo su sarcasmo.

— Sí, verdad – y ahora, es la desvergüenza de Akira.

— ¿Dónde se metió Tala? – habló por primera vez Pasha, que de verdad estaba considerando la sabiduría de haber decidido quedarse en casa de Kai en vez de ir a lindo hotel, prisión o campo de torturas, todo es mejor que esto.

— Bueno – consideró Aki, haciendo memoria - creo que él fue por unas aspirinas, dijo algo de "estar preparado", pero no le entendía muy bien.

— ¿Tuvo algo que ver con esto? – preguntó ella, lista para hacer explosión de mal genio y señalando al caos a su alrededor.

— No, apenas tuvo tiempo de volver de la fea reunión a la que lo enviaste hasta hace como 2 horas – explicó Ian, que seguía grabando pero se acercó a la pequeña reunión de equipo en medio de la sala - Ya para ese momento estábamos instalando los parlantes en el jardín y llenando la piscina con gelatina.

— ¿Llenaron la piscina con gelatina? – preguntó Kai incrédulo, cada vez esto se iba poniendo peor.

— Claro¿de qué otro modo íbamos a tener lucha en gelatina? – le dijo Ian, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y explicó en tono conspiratorio - Quiero diversificar el contenido de mis videos.

— ¿No había un lagarto gigante en esa piscina? – le preguntó Kai, recordándole ese pequeño detalle.

— Movimos a Kriki al estanque junto al vivero, creo que estará bien – comentó tranquilamente Suki, como si fuera solo un perrito.

— Solo espero que no se coma a nadie – consideró Pasha en un susurro.

— De comerse, comerse... no creo que haya problema – dijo Asuka con tranquilidad, y agregó - pero no estoy segura de que no dé un mordisquito aquí o allá.

— Creo que me voy a cambiar – Pasha mejor se iba, antes de que esta conversación hiciera salir sangre de alguien.

— Buena idea, te dejé algo de ropa en tu cama – le indicó la japonesa.

— ¿Me compraste ropa? – Pashanka no sabía si sentirse sorprendida y abiertamente enojada.

— Esta gente me conoce – le dijo Suki con indignación - no puedo tenerte andando por ahí vestida como un extra de "Matrix".

— Uuugggghhh... – enojada, definitivamente enojada. Y para evitar una escena frente a la cámara de Ian, mejor se iba ya.

— No creo que se ponga lo que le compraste – susurró Akira, mientras se servía otro cóctel.

— Allá ella – se encogió Suki de hombros, y también fue por un trago.

— Por cierto – Ian súbitamente recordó algo y le pegó un grito a la rusa antes de que se fuera demasiado lejos - Pasha, Tala te anda buscando.

— ¿Por? – preguntó ella, acercándose de nuevo para evitar tanto vergonzoso grito, aunque casi trastabilla con fiestero en el suelo, un poco pasado ya de tragos.

— Algo respecto de "tomarse todo el vodka antes que las hordas lo acaben" – Ian se rascó un poco la cabeza para recordar, y eso fue suficiente para que Pasha se fuera de nuevo a buscarlo, vaya que ocupaba un buen trago.

— ¿Ya colocaste toda la cerveza que va en el jardín? – le preguntó Suki al pequeño ruso, regresando con su trago y otro para Kai.

— Sí – le respondió Ian de una vez.

— Entonces es hora de ir a jugar limbo en la terraza – casi se rió ella, jalando de Kai.

— Hoy estás de buen humor, demasiado buen humor – Kai entrecerró los ojos, lleno de sospecha.

— Sí, te pusiste así después de que reapareciste como a las 2 – consideró Aki, que había pasado casi todo el día con ella, contratando, sobornando, comprando y destrozando.

— ¿Anduvo sola! – Kai prácticamente gritó eso, no por nada Voltaire no la deja sola ni un segundo; le dan la espalda y alguien sufre - ¿Qué hiciste Asuka?

— ¿Es que no puede una chica estar de buen humor en su día de fiesta? – ella represó a su muy bien practicado tono de indignación e insulto.

— Considerando tu pequeña escena de anoche, no – a Kai ese tono definitivamente no lo engaña.

— Bueno, digamos que el problema de anoche no se volverá a repetir – le respondió ella, y la más sádica sonrisa que ella es capaz de convocar, se apareció en su rostro.

— Oh, no – murmuró su prometido.

— Oh, sí – le confirmó ella - Ese trío de estúpidas debe de estar en camino a Etiopía en este momento.

— Bien, tórtolos, los dejo – anunció Aki - tengo que regresar a la mesa de juego.

— ¿Juego? – Kai ahora se volteó a su hermano.

— Sí, tenemos un mini casino en la biblioteca – le aclaró Aki, señalando con el pulgar en dicha dirección - Voy ganado.

— No me extraña¿qué haces aquí entonces? – preguntó Ian, no es normal que Aki deje la mesa antes de quitarles a todos su dinero.

— Bueno, luego de dejar en la ruina a la prima de Suki, Kanna – comenzó a explicar - pensé darle un tiempo para que se calmara de la crisis nerviosa y llegaran a la mesa más tontos que desplumar.

— ¿Sabes que eso es ilegal en Japón? – le recordó Kai, sabedor de la estricta ley japonesa que prohíbe apuestas en el país.

— ¿Por qué crees que no mantenemos lejos a la policía? – le recordó a su vez Akira, con otra sonrisita maléfica.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando el abuelo vuelva? – Kai dijo, porque si a alguien no iban a poder esquivar era a Voltaire.

— Kai, para eso pueden faltar semanas – explicó Aki de modo muy relajado, y con una sonrisa más brillante y confiada agregó - Confía en mí, con esta fiesta, nada puede salir mal.

* * *

Lady Dark: No les pareció genial, seguro que ninguno de ustedes vio venir esto.

Lady Evil: O podría haber sido lo más predecible del mundo.

Lady Dark: Vos sí sabes dar ánimos, verdad.

Lady Evil: Ñeeee, lo intento.

Lady Dark: Como sea, esto está acabado y tendremos otra sorpresa el próximo capítulo.

Lady Evil: Y yo sí quiero ver eso.

Lady Dark: Así que daremos esto por terminado y responderemos los reviews.

XD XD XD

**littledark - **Lady Dark: No, Pasha no fue a ver al alemán, al menos no fuera de asuntos de oficina y vía webcam o teléfono. Lady Evil: Y no es su amado. Lady Dark: A la gente sí que le gusta llevarse la contraria, hace un año, no querían que ella y Tala estuvieran juntos, y ahora que presentamos la posibilidad que se separen, todos se quejan. Lady Evil: Y no vamos a tener un poco más de diversidad en las relaciones locales, aunque Ian se queje. Lady Dark: Ya tiene mucho que grabar con esa loca fiesta. Lady Evil: Desearía que Suki me hubiera invitado.

**Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage - **Lady Dark: Al menos te pusiste al día, eso es lo que importa. Lady Evil: Pero leer 15 capítulos de verdad que te tiene que tomar rato. Lady Dark: Pero realmente no iba a pasarle nada a Tala en esa reunión, con el señor Dickenson nunca hay nada de emoción de verdad, es cierto que hay engaño y trucos. Lady Evil: Pero eso no es emoción. Lady Dark: Y respecto a ese capítulo de Australia, hay opiniones muy distintas y ya está escrito y publicado, no vamos a contradecirnos. Lady Evil: Y por supuesto que Suki es zafada, egocéntrica, celosa e hiperactiva¿quién más puede convivir con Kai? Lady Dark: Oh, es cierto que hay muchas que desearían estar con él, pero entenderlo a él en un nivel profundo y personal es casi imposible. Lady Evil: Así que le damos a alguien tan centrado en sí misma que no le interesa comprenderlo a él. Lady Dark: Además, olvidas un detalle importante, ellos están obligados a casarse, aquí no hay libre albedrío o voluntad, solo beneficios de alianzas económicas. Lady Evil: Al parecer, algo muy común en Japón. Lady Dark: Por lo que importa muy poco que ella sea la correcta para Kai, se casan y punto, no hay discusión. Lady Evil: Eso es lo que lo hace interesante.

**Fanny-Shadow - **Lady Dark: No me mires con lo de los gatos, fue idea de ella. Lady Evil: Y yo quería aún más de ellos. Lady Dark: Lamentamos no prestarte a Kriki, pero estamos seguras de que sea lo que se te ocurra, ese webmaster lo va a lementar bastante. Lady Evil: Y sí, a veces Tala dramatiza mucho, pero creemos que debe haber un rey del drama en cada relación, como Pasha es tan fría, Tala debe ser su contrapeso emocional. Lady Dark: Dentro de lo posible con ellos dos.

**Sumimo-Sham - **Lady Evil¡LARGA VIDA A LAS YAOIESCAS MENTES! Lady Dark: Lindo, lindo. Y es probable que lo sepan, cuando la ocasión llegue o lo conozcan, porque, por ahora, ni Akira lo conoce, eso si es que lo hacemos. Lady Evil: Oh, lo haremos, así muera en el intento, o mejor, que ella muera.


	39. Capítulo 39

Lady Dark: Lamento haberlos dejados a todos en suspenso durante tanto tiempo, pero es que hemos estado muy ocupadas.

Lady Evil: Habla por ti.

Lady Dark: Sí, la verdad es que he estado demasiado ocupada con la universidad, y tanto estrés me ha mantenido un poco enferma.

Lady Evil: Pero ya era mucho atraso, así que nos esforzamos por sacar este capítulo.

Lady Dark: Está un poco más lleno de explicaciones de la necesarias, pero no me quedó opción.

Lady Evil: Y no se preocupen mucho esperando una actualización rápida, la cosa va a estar mal hasta diciembre.

Lady Dark: Pero vamos a tratar de sacar capítulos de vez en cuando.

Lady Evil: Hasta entonces, los dejamos con esto.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIX: El amanecer de una noche agitada**

Voltaire Hiwatari era uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes del mundo, donde quiera que fuera la gente lo respetaba y temía, su poderoso y digno porte, su fría y calculadora mirada, y su fuerte y seca voz eran más que suficientes para reducir a los patéticos asistentes al borde de las lágrimas. Eso era lo que lo caracterizaba, y eso era lo que había tardado años en construir. No había un solo sitio en que no se le reconociera como el genio de los negocios y la estrategia comercial, y todos sabían que debían de andarse con cuidado alrededor de él.

Todos. Excepto los que de verdad deberían.

Voltaire usualmente disfrutaba mucho de su trabajo, liderar una colosal mega corporación mundial, planear nuevas formas de duplicar o triplicar su fortuna mientras lanzaba a sus rivales a la bancarrota. Pero hay algunas cosas que ponían más presión en él de la que podía soportar, y precisamente por ello, se había forzado a pasar una semana en su complejo vacacional en Kamchatka para reponerse un poco.

Fueron unos días maravillosos, descansar en su magnífica residencia, disfrutando de las frescas estepas rusas en verano, nada que hacer más que descansar y reponerse. Y lo mejor de todo, completamente aislado de cualquier medio de comunicación, sea televisión, teléfono u horribles correos electrónicos.

Pero, después de ese descanso, había llegado el momento de volver a casa, tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer, y quería volver a la comodidad de su linda mansión de Tokio. En la casa debían de creer que todavía estaría lejos una semana más, pero no tenía porqué decirles lo contrario, siempre consideraba una buena política mantener a su personal alerta, así nunca le fallarían, y un buen susto les ayudaría a mejorar en sus reacciones. El vuelo fue tranquilo, nada de tormentas ni de turbulencias, y al aterrizaje en su aeropuerto privado en Tokio, donde lo recogió una de las grandes limosinas de la oficina.

Iba ojeando tranquilamente el periodo en el camino a la casa, para su mala suerte había olvidado que ese mismo día iban a ser las finales del campeonato mundial de beyblade, lo que inevitablemente quería decir que Kai y su equipo iban a estar en la ciudad, junto con Asuka y Akira, justo lo que necesitaba. Pero tenían confianza en Pasha, no tanto como para controlarlos, hacía mucho su empleada había demostrado estar más loca que cualquiera ellos (con probable excepción de Suki), sino por su propio sentido de la supervivencia; ciertamente asentarse en **su **mansión no sería bueno para el balance del equipo, o para el sentido de desolación que Kai y Tala necesitaban para concentrarse.

¿Por qué seguían esos dos y sus compañeros en esa tontería del beyblade? Voltaire no lo sabía, ciertamente él ya había renunciado a sus intentos de conquistar el mundo con ese juego de trompos, debió de haber sido una rara fase maniática. Ahora, más concentrado, y ciertamente adolorido por la cantidad de dinero que gastó en abogados para librarse de estúpidas acusaciones, iba a tratar de conquistar el mundo como todos los demás multimillonarios egomaniacos, monopolizar el mercado con una compañía de software.

En la compañía muchos se preguntaban sus motivos para mantener el equipo, y la respuesta oficial siempre era la posibilidad de marketing y anunciantes. No es que ocupara eso, pero el equipo era buena distracción para Kai, solo Dios sabía lo que él podía hacer si no se mantenía entretenido, podría empezar a conspirar de verdad con Aki, y antes de darse cuenta estaría metido en un asilo y sus adorables nietecitos manejarían todo su imperio. ¡Primero muerto!... claro que, tampoco descartaba esa posibilidad en sus planes, después de todo, él los había educado para inmisericordes con los rivales.

Otro motivo era mantener ocupada a Pasha y a los Blitzkrieg Boys, luego de finalizar sus planes de conquista mundial, sabía que no podía solo deshacerse de todo eso, sería muy problemático, además de que tanto entrenamiento estaría desperdiciado. Así que, pese a todo, los conservó, solo que haría todo su complejo de entrenamiento de beyblade estaba lentamente evolucionando como un centro de entrenamiento de las fuerzas de seguridad de la corporación; "mercenarios y asesinos" les había llamado el senil Stanley Dickenson una vez, pero Voltaire Hiwatari no se preocupaba por asuntos de semántica.

Era verdad que semejante deber ya era bastante para la mayoría del personal de la Abadía y el resto de los centros de entrenamiento, pero el equipo de los Blitzkrieg Boys había demostrado tener mucha más energía, y ocuparla en beybatallar evitaba que la ocuparan en complots en su contra. Pasha en especial tenía que ser distraída, su propia genética como descendiente de crueles oficiales soviéticos, la compelía a destruir rivales, conspirar traiciones y ascender la escalera del poder, ella estaba desesperada por lograr un ascenso tras otro, y sin haber cumplido siquiera los 18 años, estaba a solo un vaso de convertirse en su vicepresidenta de Seguridad para la división Euroasiática, demasiado ambiciosa para su gusto. Podía deshacerse ella, como lo había hecho con tantos otros jóvenes ejecutivos excesivamente ávidos de poder, pero ella tenía algo que ellos no, un increíble talento y gran instinto de supervivencia, no podía despedirla de ella solo porque sí, era muy útil, solo tenía que canalizar su energía excesiva en otras cosas. Así, los Blitzkrieg Boys seguía juntos y beybatallando.

Lo único que preocupaba a Voltaire de esa agrupación es que colocaba juntos, no solo a sus más talentosos oficiales de seguridad y prometedores ejecutivos, sino que los unía a sus herederos, una combinación ganadora y siempre lista a destruir a los que se interpusieran su camino, y mientras concentraran ese deseo en el blade estaba bien. ¿Pero que pasaría si se concentraban en él? Sabían lo suficiente para hundirlo, tenían bastantes lazos con el poder interno de la Corporación Hiwatari como para controlarla, y estaba tan entrenados como para derrocar un gobierno (lo que había sido el punto de esto desde el comienzo). Tenía que empezar a tomar medidas, separarlos y ocuparlos en otras cosas, afortunadamente, el verano ya casi acababa, lo que significaba que Aki, Kai y la temible Asuka debían volver al internado, los Blitzkrieg Boys a sus tutores y su entrenamiento, y Pasha... bien, había considerado enviarla a una misión en África, seguro que unos meses en la selva del Congo, masacrando a los guerrilleros y terroristas que tiene el atrevimiento de amenazar sus minas de diamantes, le bajarían los humos de conspiración a su pequeña valquiria rusa.

Poniendo sus pensamientos de conspiración y contra conspiración familiar a un lado, Voltaire se fijó por la ventana para notar que finalmente estaba llegando a su casa. Parecía una mañana bastante agradable, todavía era temprano, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y el viento soplaba tibiamente. Al contrario de la noción general, él no era un vampiro, monstruo o demonio sobrenatural, y como la mayoría de los seres humanos medianamente normales, disfrutaba de las tardes soleados y un buen descanso en la terraza de su casa, mirando a los jardines de rosas, precisamente lo que ansiaba hacer en el momento en que volviera a casa.

Finalmente, la larga e intimidante limusina entró por los portones de la mansión, llegó hasta la fuente veneciada de ninfas, y giró alrededor hasta llegar a la puerta. Voltaire se bajó, cerró los ojos y dio un profundo respiro, había vuelto a casa... pero algo no estaba bien.

Una multitud de causas podían causar la súbita desazón que llenó a Voltaire Hiwatari en ese momento, podía ser la extraña sensación entre húmeda y pegajosa del suelo, el confeti y las cintas que cubrían sus preciosos árboles, las colillas de cigarrillos que llenaban toda su fuente o las botellas y latas que estaban tiradas por toda su entrada principal. Fuera lo que fuera, alguien iba a pagar con la vida por esto.

XD XD XD

Ota Hiiragi estaba empezando a considerar la opción de cambiar de trabajo, este empezaba a demostrar ser peligroso. Justo ahora, estaba descansando en uno de los sillones del estudio principal, su cabeza le dolía y tenía una resaca como jamás en su vida. En cierto que la mayor parte de esos males se los había traído él mismo, no tenía por qué recibir la culpa del desastre; debió saber después de haberse tomado la tercera o cuarta botella de sake que no iba a salir bien esta, y debió detenerse en la tercera o cuarta botella, pero Spencer le había lanzado un reto y él no es de los que rechazan una buena competencia, pero vaya que ese ruso sabía beber, se bajó las 5 botellas de vodka que siguieron como si fuera agua, ni siquiera parecía mareado, definitivamente no era la primea vez que había eso.

Justo ahora, Ota solo quería descansar y evitar pensar, claro que no podía dejar de pensar. El jefe lo iba a despedir en cuanto llegara... no, no despedir, eso sería demasiado bueno, probablemente lo iba a meter en una de esas mazmorras que todo el mundo decía que tenía y lo iba a torturar como forma de entretenimiento. Demonios, y a él que tanto le gustaba este empleo, es decir, no el paraíso laboral y nada, y ciertamente tanto su jefe como los nietos de su jefe y casi cada persona que pasaba por esa casa estaban más que solo un poco locos, pero no podía decir que fuera un trabajo aburrido, la paga era buena, y tenía tres semanas de vacaciones pagadas al año, además de que cuando el jefe no estaba y los niños estaban el internado (aunque debiera ser reformatorio o manicómio), era sitio muy tranquilo y agradable.

Pero no tenía por qué hundirse en esta idea, el jefe no debía estar regresar sino hasta dentro de una semana, seguramente eso sería suficiente tiempo para limpiar cualquier evidencia de una fiesta, lo que no pudiera, siempre podía ser achacado a algún accidente de la cocina o al lagarto gigante que aún estaba en el estanque. Justo ahora, solo quería disfrutar del momento y descansar, tal vez luego tomar una o dos aspirinas, tal vez una docena, solo para estar seguro.

— Hiiragi, despierte - ¡no es posible¿es que ya un hombre cansado y con resaca no puede descansar más? Él reconocía esa voz, Rumi, una de mucamas de la casa; agradable chica, pero le estaba empezando a parecer bastante molesta en este momento - ¡Ota!

— Sea lo que sea, puede esperar unas 8 horas más – le respondió Ota, volteándose contra el respaldar del sillón y usando uno de los cojines de terciopelo para cubrirse la cara.

— No, no puede esperar, el jefe volvió – le respondió ella en un susurro urgente y desesperado.

— ¿Qué? – seguro de que no había oído bien, o que tanto alcohol lo estaba haciendo alucinar, Ota sacó la cabeza de debajo del almohadón y trató de mirarla, tarea muy difícil con ese abominable dolor de cabeza y el exceso de luz, que no era exceso, sino típica luz diurna, pero la hipersensibilidad a la luz luego de la borrachera era algo obligatorio.

— El jefe, Ota, el señor Voltaire está en la entrada, y no se ve feliz – Rumi estaba prácticamente tirando de él ahora, la desesperación más que evidente en su rostro.

— Debes estar soñando – Ota estaba demasiado agobiado para considerar eso real, y honestamente, estaba seguro de estar tan fuera de sí que si viera a la chiquita del "El Exorcista" caminado boca abajo en el cielo raso no se sorprendería mucho - ¿qué te fumaste anoche?

— No me fumé nada Ota, pero tu estarás aspirando el humo de tus órganos internos carbonizados si no vas a recibirlo – le advirtió ella, enojada de que cuestionaran su sinceridad en semejante asunto.

— ¿No estás bromeando? – preguntó él, por primera vez pensando de verdad en lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Crees que estoy tan loca para bromear con esto? - le espetó ella, mirándolo con exasperación - Te digo que el señor Voltaire está en la entrada, y se ven tan enojado que no me extrañaría que en lugar de despedirnos solo nos matara.

Eso le bastó a Ota, se levantó como un rayo del sillón, ignorando vértigo, dolor de cabeza y todo lo demás, cualquier malestar que sintiera ahora era poco comparado a lo que el jefe podía hacerle. Se arregló el uniforme lo mejor que pudo, lo que era mucho considerando que estaba cubierto de machas verdes de donde había caído en la piscina de gelatina la noche anterior, y voló hacía el vestíbulo y Voltaire Hiwatari, que, si tenía algo de compasión hoy, solamente lo mataría.

Ota llegó más rápido que una exhalación, para comprobar con sus propios ojos que Rumi no estaba inventando cosas, efectivamente, Voltaire estaba parado ahí, una semana antes de los previsto, y no se veía nada contento. Con algo de cinismo, Ota se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con la docena o más de fiesteros que aún estaba dormidos en la sala, al estar demasiado borrachos para irse por sus propios medios.

—Supongo que tienes una muy buena excusa para esto – ese fue el saludo de su jefe, Ota se esforzó por tragar y tratar de no parecer demasiado asustado, de pronto su jefe parecía ser al menos medio metro más alto que él, y verse demasiado cruel y maléfico para ser algo menos que salido de una pesadilla o una película.

— Verá señor es que... – Ota tartamudeó un poco, no muy seguro de cómo expresar esto y mantener su piel intacta al mismo tiempo.

— Déjame adivinar – le cortó Voltaire, un frío sarcasmo más que evidente en sus palabras - "Algunos de los vecinos pasaron a pedir una taza de azúcar y decidieron de pasó tomar unos tragos"

— No exactamente señor, es que... – volvió a intentar Ota.

— Hiiragi – Voltaire le cortó la línea de nuevo, el enojo evidente hasta en la manera que respiraba - las patéticas excusas que tengas para este desastre realmente no son de mi interés, es obvio que descuidaste tus deberes y pagaras por ello.

— Pero, señor – al demonio, si iba a caer iba a llevárselos a todos consigo - la señorita Minamoto...

— No me interesa si... – Voltaire se detuvo en seco, fijando la vista en su mayordomo - ¿dijiste Minamoto?

— Sí, señor – respondió Ota, con timidez, preguntándose cómo lo iba a tomar su jefe.

— ¿Asuka Minamoto? – justo ahora, Voltaire solo quería estar seguro que no tenía alucinaciones auditivas.

— Sí señor – Ota tenía un poco más de confianza en su voz, con suerte podría conservar su empleo... y su piel.

— ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? Sabes que ella no puede estar sin vigilancia – el usualmente frío carácter de Voltaire estaba descartado.

— Bueno, con el amo Kai y el amo Akira supuse...

— Nunca supongas... – y nuevamente, el amo de la casa se quedó hecho piedra al oír lo que dijo su mayordomo - ¿Kai¿Está aquí?

— Sí señor – le respondió Ota, ahora con más firmeza, él sobreviviría esto, iba a hundir a los demás, pero ellos podían soportarlo, no es que los pudieran desheredar.

— ¿Y los Blitzkrieg Boys? – Voltaire preguntó esa casi como por confirmación, realmente esperaba que Pasha eligiera asentar al equipo en un hotel, no tenía idea que ella estuviera de humor para los suicidios laborales.

— Lo acompañan, igual que la señorita Pasha y el joven Ian – en ese momento, Ota podía traicionar hasta a su madre si se lo proponía.

— ¿Quieres decir que todo mi equipo élite de seguridad estaba aquí, junto con mis nietos y su prometida? – Voltaire parecía dividido entre echar espuma por la boca de la pura rabia o hundirse en sillón de la depresión, si no fuera porque sus sillones estaban llenos de vagos, basura o vómito.

— Sí señor.

— Y supongo que ellos comenzaron la fiesta – eso era un poco redundante de preguntar, pero nunca se sabe.

— Bueno, es algo complicado – trató de explicar Ota.

— No importa¿dónde están? – Voltaire se veía decidió, había tomado una decisión.

— Arriba – le señaló el mayordomo.

Voltaire subió escalera tras escalera con la furia de un toro, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que iba a hacerles, pero ciertamente sería algo épico, que incluyera elementos clásicos, como fierros calientes, el potro y muchos clavos. Es cierto, era un comportamiento infantil de su parte el empezar a planear horribles finales para sus herederos universales y equipo de seguridad, pero no es que los iba a matar, no a todos ellos al menos. Pudo haberse calmado, pudo haberse tomado un trago y pensado esto bien, pero tenía la impresión de que probablemente ya no iba a tener nada de alcohol en las bodegas si le preguntaba a Ota, así que decidió reaccionar en ese mismo momento, y no ayudaba nada que incluso mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, encontraba más visitas de las fiesta, dormidas entre los escalones alfombrados, no quería ni imaginar lo que terminaría encontrando en los cuartos.

Finalmente, llegó a la puerta de Kai. Ahí, Voltaire hizo pausa por un momento, le dirigía una mirada tan intensa a la puerta de roble que Ota, parado con una firmeza casi militar detrás de él, estaba convencido que en cualquier momento la madera iba a prender fuego. Voltaire abrió la puerta con una fuerza casi excesiva y entró, esperado hacer una entrada tan imponente que dejara bien claro que el castigo venía, pero por el estado de las cosas ahí, evidentemente no había tenido el efecto que él deseaba.

Ese cuarto era casi tan desastre como el resto de la casa, aunque tal vez un poco peor. Al menos ahí no había raros adolescentes que no se podía saber si estaban ebrios, drogados o qué, ahí estaban sus nietos y amiguitos ebrios, drogados o quién sabe qué. En la cama, entre el montón de manos y pies, se podía reconocer a Kai, durmiendo en una de sus almohadas, y Suki, que al fin había cumplido su deseo, dormía sobre el pecho de él. En el otro extremo, Pasha dormía en el extremo inferior de la cama, con su alborotado pelo negro cayendo por el borde, y Tala dormía justo en el piso debajo de ella. Una mano que parecía de la Akira parecía salir de debajo de la cama, a donde se había arrastrado para dormir.

Justo cuando Voltaire se adelantaba más en el cuarto, notando que nadie había tenido ni la más mínima reacción a su entrada, también observó a Spencer, Bryan e Ian, dormidos en los cojines frente al televisor de pantalla gigante, aún encendido y entre un montón de comida; aparentemente no habían podido terminar su juego de "Perfect Dark" en la X-Box de Kai. Como para calmarse un poco y poder hacer esto con completo control y recriminación, Voltaire tomó un profundo respiro, con lo que notó mejor el olor a alcohol, y del caro.

— Ota – dijo Voltaire, en tono normal, lo que tampoco hizo que despertaran – abre las cortinas.

— Ehhhmmm... señor – el mayordomo trató de decir esto con el mayor respecto - los jóvenes apenas se durmieron hace una horas, tal vez debería...

— No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión al respecto – le espetó su jefe, lo que hizo a Ota cumplir con velocidad.

Las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul se abrieron, dejando entrar los brillantes rayos del sol, pero nada, ni uno se movió, casi parecían muertos. Pero eso no iba a arruinar el deseo de Voltaire de ponerles los pelos de punta, con otra orden a Ota, consiguió un vaso llenó de agua bien helada y se la echó en la cabeza a Kai, este, para su sorpresa, solo se giró y murmuró.

— Mmm... no tengo ganas de nada ahora.

Bien, eso es lo que pasa cuando mandas a tus nietos a vivir en Siberia en invierno. Pero no importa, había una manera definitiva de resolver esto. Caminó de regresó de nuevo hasta el centro del cuarto, tomó un profundo respiro y gritó.

— ¡TODAS LAS TROPAS! **¡ATENCIÓN!**

Detrás suyo, Spencer, Bryan e Ian se levantaron al instante, Tala hizo lo propio, aunque se pegó un cabezazo con Pasha, que parecía al borde dividida entre la nausea y la alarma, todos se pararon firmes en sus sitios. Kai, reaccionó también, aunque solo levantó la cabeza un minuto, lo miró y se dejó caer en derrota en la almohada.

— Akira, te dije que no le echaras cosas raras a los tragos – gruñó Kai, cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus brazos.

— Mmm... no le eche nada – se escuchó la respuesta de su hermano desde debajo de la cama.

— Bien – siguió Kai, dejando salir un suspiro - Entonces, estamos en problemas

— ¿Y ahora qué? – Akira sonaba bastante agotado y con ganas de dormir, no conversar con su hermano.

— El abuelo está aquí – continuó Kai con tono indiferente.

— ¿QUE! – se escuchó el golpe seco de la cabeza de Aki impactando con la parte baja de la cama, luchó un segundo por moverse y finalmente su cabeza salió de debajo de los bordes de las sábanas - Ji, ji, ji, hola abuelo.

— Será mejor que todos ustedes tengan sus explicaciones listas para esto – Voltaire, ignorando el saludo de su nieto, se dirigió a todos, prestando una atención especial a sus nerviosos subordinados.

— Permiso para hablar, señor – es escuchó la voz de Pashanka, sonando ligeramente alterada.

— Adelante – le concedió él, esperando algún tuvo de respuesta interesante.

— Puedo ir al baño – dijo ella, y sin siquiera esperar respuesta, salió corriendo al baño privado de Kai, lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los inconfundibles sonidos de su estómago regresando los bocadillos de la noche anterior.

— Ota – murmuró Voltaire, cerrando los ojos.

— Sí señor.

— Llama a mi doctor – le dijo lentamente - creo que voy a ocuparlo.

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, otro fic terminado.

Lady Evil: Y con algo de dificultad, ha estado faltando la electricidad.

Lady Dark: Y yo tengo jaqueca.

Lady Evil: Por todo la anterior, vamos a las respuestas de una vez.

XD XD XD

**Alexa Hiwatari – **Lady Dark: Podríamos hacer el intento de complacerte pro tenemos un problema. Lady Evil: Podrías definir un día de felicidad para Tala. Lady Dark: Hay muchas maneras de interpretar eso, dependiendo de con quién hables salen ideas muy interesantes o perturbadoras. Lady Evil: Yo voy por las ideas perturbadoras. Lady Dark: Ya lo sabía.

**littledark – **Lady Dark: Bien, Suki ha saciado su sed de sangre así que no se preocupa por el momento. Lady Evil: Y ya no iba a invitar a nadie que no supiera bien claro que deben mantenerse alejadas de Kai. Lady Dark: Cualquiera que lo olvidara simplemente podría tener un curso rápido con Asuka. Lady Evil: Y no, no vamos a cambiar el final del torneo. Lady Dark: Pero le tenemos una excusa plausible.

**Yoko – **Lady Dark: No sé, tenemos que ver como lo hacemos y donde la acomodamos. Lady Evil: Además, como estamos considerando la posibilidad de otra secuela podríamos acomodarla ahí. Lady Dark: Aunque tenemos la más mínima idea de lo que vamos a hacer con una secuela.

**Sumimo-Sham –** Lady Dark: Claro que Aki es previsivo¿dónde has visto a un Hiwatari que no lo sea? Lady Evil: Es cierto que Kai y Voltaire han dejado escapar unas cositas ahí y allá, pero eso es raro. Lady Dark: Y nunca falla nada de lo que planean. Lady Evil: A menos que traten de arruinarse entre sí. Lady Dark: Demasiados genios maléficos en una misma familia.

**Oneesan - **Lady Dark: Me encantaría hacerle caso a tus interesante quejas, pero, sabes que... Lady Evil¡CHUPESE UN BURRO! Lady Dark: A todos los demás les gusta, y los que no, se callan y dejan de leer, punto.

**Kize Gorak - **Lady Dark: Me parece que ya expliqué por podíamos actualizar, pero ya volvimos. Lady Evil: Por un rato.


	40. Capítulo 40

Lady Dark: De nuevo, hemos tenido otro enorme atraso, pero tenemos una buena excusa.

Lady Evil: Mi babosa hermana siempre con excusas.

Lady Dark: Pero es que estaba en la parte más crucial de mi trabajo de investigación, mi cerebro estaba ocupado en otras cosas.

Lady Evil: Vaga, vaga, vaga.

Lady Dark: Mira quién habla. Yo sí tengo profesores que me dejan tareas tan horribles que hasta gastritis me producen.

Lady Evil: Ridícula.

Lady Dark: Y aún no he acabado, me faltan 8 semanas más.

Lady Evil: A ver como nos inspiramos con la historia para seguir.

Lady Dark: Y tú no ayudas nada con eso tampoco.

* * *

**Capítulo XL: Sobreviviendo la mañana**

— Ok, déjenme ver si entendí esto bien – Voltaire iba caminando de un lado otro, masajeándose las sienes al mismo tiempo – ¡Mientras yo estaba en mi descanso, ustedes tuvieron el atrevimiento de tomar mi casa, hacer una fiesta e invitar todos los borrachos y vagabundos de Japón a **UNA FIESTA**!

— Bueno, creo que decir que todo borracho de Japón es un poco exagerado, sería más como...

— Silencio Akira – gruñó el maléfico abuelo.

— Sí señor – en días como estos, ni Akira cuestiona mucho la autoridad.

— Sin importar cuantos hayan sido, el punto es que ustedes crearon un desastre una vez más, y encima de todo¡EN MI CASA! – exclamó el jefe de nuevo, haciendo que los Blitzkrieg Boys enderezaran aún más la espalda.

— Abuelo, no es buena idea que te alteres tanto, recuerda tu presión – trató Akira, viendo una vena pulsar de verdad en las sien del anciano.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa? – siseó Voltaire, lanzándole una envenenada mirada.

— Bien, veo que van a estar ocupados, así que me voy – anunció Suki, tratando, con apenas éxito, de sonar tranquila y dirigiéndose a la salida más cercana.

— No tan rápido jovencita – el anciano Hiwatari la paró en seco apenas a 10 centímetros de que alcanzara la puerta – Puedo saber quién te dio permiso de que anduvieras por mi casa.

— Umm... ¡FUE KAI! – respondió ella rápido.

— ¡No es cierto! – respondió el aludido de inmediato, y le salió un poco más inmaduro de lo que pretendía, pero ciertamente no iba a dejarse hundir por ella.

— Aún estoy esperando una explicación – dijo Voltaire, que solo pasaba su fría mirada de uno al otro.

— Y me encantaría dársela señor, pero, verá... – Suki pensaba una excusa desesperadamente, y dejó salir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza – Tengo a Kriki esperando en el jardín y creo que es hora de que le su comida – y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no debió de haber mencionado eso.

— ¿QUÉ¿Esa plaga¿Aquí? – ahora además de la vena, también parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos y que el echar espuma por la boca no estaba muy lejos.

— Sí, ya sabe, a mi abuelo no le gusta tenerlo en casa – trató Asuka, mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta.

— ¿Y que te hace creer que a MÍ me gusta tenerlo aquí? – le gruñó su futuro... ¿cuál es el término para el abuelo de tu esposo? Si es que se sobrevive bastante para llegar a tener uno.

— Ehhh... ¿qué usted es un hombre tan atractivo, inteligente, bondadoso y compasivo? – le dijo ella con la sonrisa más grande que podía conjurar a su rostro sin dañarse un músculo de la mejilla - ¿Mencioné atractivo?

— Asuka, antes de que termine el día, te quiero a ti y a tu sobredesarrollado bolso de viaje fuera de mi propiedad – le murmuró Voltaire en tono terminante.

— Sí, señor – chilló ella, y desapareció por el corredor, seguida por Akira, que viendo que la cosa se acercaba más a regaños laborales, decidió poner pies en polvorosa antes de que notaran lo que dejó en el mini-refrigerador de la oficina.

— Y respecto al resto de ustedes¿qué hacen aquí? – poniendo su mejor cara de jefe maléfico, Voltaire les mando a los Blitzkrieg Boys su mirada que envía más amenaza de despido, tortura y homicidio.

— Bueno, la verdad es que estábamos preparándonos para el torneo de Beyblade – contestó Ian, siendo el más descarado. Pasha le hubiera contestado, pero estaba segura de que si abría la boca le darían náuseas otra vez.

— Interesante forma de prepararse – le sugirió el jefe con muy evidentes señas de furia homicida en la voz.

— Es un método experimental – agregó el pequeño ruso, tratando también de darle una sonrisa, aunque muy poco convincente.

— ¿Experimental? – Voltaire le dirigió una mirada incrédula — ¡Yo les enseñaré lo que es experimental, antes de que termine el día van a tener diodos pegados a sus cerebros metiéndoles electricidad!

— Yo ya estuve ahí – murmuró Tala por lo bajo.

— Tala, ya hemos escuchado mil veces tus relatos de drama existencial de todos los maléficos experimentos hechos con tu cerebro, no me interesa oírlos más – le regañó Bryan, un poco más alto de lo debido.

— ¡Silencio! – reclamó de nuevo Voltaire, bastante enojado de que su usual intimidación de empleados no funcionara con este grupito, otro motivo más para enviarlos a todos de regreso a sus labores habituales de entrenamiento y guerra de guerrillas en alguna linda selva.

— Sí, señor – le respondieron del modo más desanimado del mundo.

— ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el anciano Hiwatari al primero que respondiera.

— Las 10 de la mañana, señor – Ota fue el único que se dignó a responderle.

Voltaire consideró esto por un momento, pasó la mirada sobre sus soldados... eh, empleados, y finalmente dijo: — No tienen ustedes algo que hacer

— Mmmm...nooo... eeehhh... ohhhh... – murmuraron los jóvenes, intercambiando miradas y tratando de recordar.

— ¡LA FINAL DE BEYBLADE! Montón de retardados – explotó Voltaire, no muy seguro si eran idiotas de verdad o solo se hacían para molestarlo.

— Ahhh, sí. Cierto – se dieron murmullos de concordancia, muy tranquilamente.

— ¿Y qué están esperando¡Fuera de aquí! – y sin esperar más, todos corrieron.

XD XD XD

Los Blitzkrieg Boys se las arreglaron para llegar al beyestadio de Tokio unos 20 minutos antes de que empezara el combate entre el BBA Revolution y la Dinastía F. Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la casa, apenas con tiempo de bañarse, no fueran a oler demasiado a borracho agrio, pero eso dejaba de fuera cualquier tiempo de desayunar antes de salir, por lo que la limosina (sí, se robaron la limosina de Voltaire) tuvo que hacer una parada en el Burguer King más cercano para comprar comida.

Apenas pudieron evitar la llegada del médico de Voltaire, otro viejo cascarrabias; porque parece que no bien salieron del cuarto le dio otro ataque de gastritis. En cierto sentido, era fácil entender el que abuelo se hubiera puesto tan de malas, una vez que todos los "invitados" de la fiesta fueron sacados de la casa, algunos incluso tuvieron que ser arrastrados, se hizo evidente el daño, y que iba a salir caro; Aki y Kai ciertamente no iban a querer estar en la casa cuando llegue la cuenta de la limpieza.

Todo el camino al beyestadio estuvo medio incómodo, porque ciertamente el olor de la comida y el movimiento del auto no le hacía bien a ciertos estómagos; además, cada vez que una patrulla policial se veía por ahí, Bryan se medio escondía u ocultaba la cara. Definitivamente sus actividades de distracción de la noche anterior no debieron de haber caído muy bien a las autoridades la noche anterior, pero como más se podría calificar el dejar si electricidad la mitad del distrito comercial de Tokio para provocar saqueos. La única ventaja del ruso es que nadie lo había visto bastante como para identificarlo, aún; pero él, como el resto del equipo, tiene suficientes antecedentes en ese país como para no querer llamar mucho la atención.

Se acomodaron en el camerino correspondiente, o mejor dicho, se dejaron caer, porque luego de bajada la adrenalina que se dio por la súbita llegada de Voltaire, decayeron de nuevo al estado de resaca. En previsión, también habían hecho una parada por la farmacia para comprar gotas para los ojos, porque Kai y Tala no pueden darse el lujo de andar ni con ojos rojos ni con anteojos oscuros en plena competencia.

Demostrando que deben de tener un estómago hecho de pura piedra, Spencer, Bryan e Ian estaban atragantándose seriamente con todo lo que compraron, aunque es dudoso que se pueda creer que un restaurante de comida rápida realmente es capaz de preparar algo medianamente pasable para iniciar el día. Y esto de verdad que enfermaba a Pasha, que estaba sentada en una esquina, con la cabeza oculta entre los almohadones del sillón y que apenas era capaz de consumir galletas soda sin que su estómago le hiciera una revuelta; internamente pensaba que esa la última vez que bebía tanto vodka, aunque todos los que la conocen saben perfectamente que eso es como sacar al pez del agua.

Aki estaba preparando uno de sus famosos cócteles anti resaca para Asuka, que estaba usando el par de anteojos más oscuros que pudo encontrar entre sus maletas, solo que, para al menos tener algo de oposición a Pasha, eran de color azul. Kai, estaba apoyado contra un muro y poniendo su gesto más mal encarado, lo que no engaña a nadie, porque todos los presentes le han visto tantas borracheras que saben perfectamente que ese es su gesto de "me duele la cabeza terriblemente, podría vomitar en el momento que sea y a la primera persona que se atreva a dirigirme la palabra le sacaría las entrañas, de no ser porque eso probablemente me haga sentir peor del estómago", así de expresivas son las miradas de Kai.

Tala, que nunca amaestró la gran habilidad de disimular la resaca, estaba sentado en el sillón y con la cabeza entre las piernas. Por este tipo de cosas es que nunca bebía antes de encuentros o entrenamientos, lo que en general significa que casi nunca bebe, y no tiene el don de la bebida de su novia... amiga... jefa... ¡lo que sea, aunque hasta a ella se le pasa la mano de tanto en tanto.

— Oooppsss... lo olvide – dijo de pronto Suki, levantándose de su asiento.

— ¿Qué¿Hay nueva temporada en las tiendas de Christian Dior? – preguntó Pasha con sarcasmo, aunque un poco perdido con su voz ronca.

— ¿Hay? – le preguntó a su vez Suki, llena de cierto grado de excitación.

— No, idiota. Te estoy preguntando – le gruñó de nuevo la rusa, haciendo un gesto raro cuando percibió el olor de los huevos crudos en el cóctel de Aki.

— Ahh... pues no me parece, déjame ver si recuerdo cuando era – la japonesa se llevó un dedo a los labios, como pensando.

— Suki, concéntrate un poco aquí quieres – intervino Kai, tratando de evitar una pelea a tan temprana hora - ¿Qué es lo que olvidaste?

— Ah, sí – finalmente se le encendió el foco a la señorita Minamoto, y de nuevo con cara de preocupación - No recogí a Kriki, aún está en la laguna de la mansión¿qué pasa si le da hambre?

— Ahh... – suspiró Kai - estoy seguro de que encontrará a alguien... perdón, algo con qué alimentarse hasta que volvamos.

— ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella, con completa expresión de preocupación.

— Completamente – le aseguró su prometido.

Pasha al fin estaba tomando el cóctel para resaca de Aki, aunque se veía ligeramente verde, y obviamente es difícil saber si el dichoso cóctel realmente le estaba haciendo bien para la resaca, o solo le distraía del dolor de cabeza creándole más nauseas, pero eso son secretos de chef. El resto del equipo, en condición medianamente mejor que la de la rusa (aunque en su defensa debemos decir que ella licor de mucho mayor octanaje) estaba viendo el horrible partido en televisión entre los BBA Revolution y la Dinastía F, que, para desesperación de cualquiera que use la cabeza, había optado por un juego de pares, lo que demostraba, para cualquier, que Tyson Y Daichi eran increíblemente estúpidos o increíblemente suertudos.

Ian estaba a cargo de grabar todos los detalles para análisis posterior, aunque en el estado que Pasha, como analista líder y entrenadora, se encontraba, no iba a hacer ningún análisis pronto. Aunque tampoco importa mucho, 30 segundos de partido y todos hacen otras cosas, Suki se retoca el maquillaje para bajarle un poco la intensidad a sus ojos rojos, Bryan y Spencer se ponen a jugar naipes; Tala asume la indigna tarea de ir a sujetar el cabello de Pasha mientras regresa el cóctel de Aki, Kai toma su pose de meditación contra el muro y Aki conspira.

Poco es sabido que Akira Hiwatari tiene un serio amor por el riesgo de las apuestas, y de no ser porque en Japón eso ilegal, y aún es muy menor para ir a Las Vegas, además del férreo control de gastos del abuelo, él ya se habría gastado su pedazo de la herencia familiar en esas cosas. Pero ni todas esas restricciones le iban a impedir apostar hoy.

Por cierto, otro detalle especial de eso es que a él le gusta asegurarse "por todos los medios" de tener éxito.

Ian, curioso por ver que cosa rara hacía Aki con un teléfono celular y la computadora, se acerco a hurtadillas desde atrás.

— ¿Qué haces? – casi gritó el rusito al oído de Akira, pegándole un susto casi mortal.

— ¿Qué te pasa¿Me quieres matar? – el japonés pegó un brinco, instantáneamente bloqueando la pantalla de la computadora con su cuerpo para evitar que otros la vieran.

— Si eso se requiere para que me digas qué estás haciendo, sí – le respondió Ian, tratando de entrever lo que Aki ocultaba – Ahora bien¿qué haces?

— Mmm... nada – respondió el gemelo, dudando un poco.

— No seas ridículo Aki, te conozco lo bastante como para saber que estás planeando algo – Ian dijo eso en voz bastante alta, elevando el pánico de Aki.

— Ssshhhh... baja la voz¿quieres que te oigan todo? – el japonés miró de un lado al otro, como asegurándose de no hubiera nadie cerca para escucharlo.

— ¿Hay algún motivo para que no lo hagan? – Ian podía pensar en muchos, pero gustaba de dejar que Aki sudara de tanto en tanto.

— Eeeehhhh...

— ¿Y bien? – insistió el ruso.

— Un momento, déjame pensarlo – Aki hasta se mordía las uñas pensando en excusas.

— Mientras piensas, voy a llamar a tu hermano – Ian ya estaba volteándose para ir por Kai, cuando el otro finalmente lo detuvo.

— ¡No! No hace falta – casi le salta deseando detenerlo.

— Mejor – Ian regresó hacia él, con un muy molesto aire de satisfacción plasmado en su rostro.

— Pequeña rata chantajista – murmuró Aki.

— Lo intento – ahora Ian tenía una sonrisa aún más grande.

— Sabes que no es bueno hacer eso a tu futuro jefe – Aki optó esta vez por la amenaza directa.

— Si tanto te molesta, puedo renunciar – ofreció el pequeño.

— ¿Y entonces quién me ayudaría a inventarle cargos de fraude y depravación sexual a la tía Akiko? – consideró Aki soñadoramente.

— Sabía que me apreciabas... – la sonrisa de Ian era un poco más honesta, aunque lo pensó un momento y preguntó - pero¿por qué la depravación sexual?

— Por variar – respondió el japonés, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

— Que no se diga que no tienes amor por tu familia – Ian dijo en tono irónico.

— Gracias – no sintiéndose para nada insultado.

— Entonces¿qué es lo que hacías? – Ian regresó al tópico inicial, finalmente pudiendo observar la pantalla.

— Ok, ok – se rindió Aki, lanzado las manos al aire - Estaba apostando vía Internet sobre el encuentro.

— Eso no tiene nada malo – consideró el ruso.

— Pero no quiero que Kai o Pasha, o peor aún, Suki, lo sepan – dio otra mirada para asegurarse que los aludidos no estaban cerca en ese momento - Se enojarían.

— ¿Por qué habrían de...? – Ian lo pensó confundido por un momento, luego se le iluminó el foco, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró a Aki como si este fuera un completo hereje - ¡UN MOMENTO! Estás apostando contra los Blitzkrieg Boys¿verdad?

— Shhh... cállate – Aki estaba muy cerca de amordazarlo para que no hablara.

— Es cierto – la realidad chocaba como un muro de concreto, y trató de hacer entrar en razón al otro - Akira, eso no es solo un suicidio, es arrojar tu dinero a la basura, no importa quién gane las semifinales, nosotros ganamos.

— No crees que ya sé eso – susurró Aki.

— ¿Entonces? – ahora el ruso de verdad estaba picado de curiosidad.

— Bien... – a Aki le agarró un poco de vergüenza, aunque no demasiada - tuve que tomar ciertas medidas para asegurarme de ganar.

— Un segundo... – otra pieza finalmente encajó en el rompecabezas de las cosas dentro de la cabeza de Ian, ayudando a figurar que tan lejos estos hermanos Hiwatari son capaces de ir cuando quieren algo - toda esa fiesta¿fue idea tuya?

— Pues claro que sí – Aki le dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el conspirar contra la propia familia - ¿crees que ese montón de idiotas, cansados tras un encuentro, son rivales para Kai y Tala?

— Pues no – aceptó Ian.

— Por ello tuve que hacer algo – finalizó Aki.

— Tu hermano te va a matará cuando averigüe eso – le recordó Ian, con mirada ligeramente sádica.

— ¡No le dirías! – el gemelo Hiwatari se puso de pie como el rayo, listo a amordazar a Ian de ser necesario.

— Bueno, un porcentaje de ganancias no me haría mal – descarado, descarado chantaje de Ian, otra de sus especialidades.

— Ok, ok – se rindió otra vez Aki ante Ian - Si hay ganancias te doy un porcentaje.

— ¿Cómo que si hay ganancias? – esos "si" no son normales en los planes Hiwatari, aunque precisamente por ello es que son muy malos perdedores - Creí que te habías asegurado la victoria.

— Es complicado, es cierto que nuestro equipo está medio ebrio, enfermo, falta de sueño y resaca, pero ellos acaban de jugar un juego – consideró el japonés.

— ¿Y? – Ian no veía el problema.

— ¿Qué crees? De acuerdo a los cálculos que tenemos, incluso que todos los males de nuestro equipo, pueden enfrentar a cualquiera de los semifinalistas sin problemas – Aki le mostró en la computadora todos los gráficos de probabilidades que habían llegado en el paquete de Inteligencia corporativa para Pasha esa mañana - ¿qué pasará con unos cansados?

— Eso te enseñará a no apostar contra la familia – le recriminó Ian - ¿Qué pasó con tu lealtad?

— Murió cuando las ganancias nacieron – declaró el peliazul.

— No puedo culparte por eso – Ian debía admitir que esa era una política propia también, aunque ninguna ganancia equivalía el riesgo de ser esquilado y destripado por Pashanka - pero creo que hoy no habrá ganancias.

— Yo no diría eso, aún me queda un recurso desesperado – Aki aún tenía una mirada algo despiadada esta mañana.

— ¿Qué tan desesperado? – Ian lo miró, casi con miedo.

— Desesperado tipo Pasha – fue todo lo que el japonés le respondió.

— Oh, cielos – Ian conocía eso, no era bueno, y usualmente es muy sucio - Lo que quiera que se te ocurra, yo no voy a envenenar de nuevo a alguien.

— No prometo nada.

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, creo que no fue mal.

Lady Evil: Esos dos siempre han sido del tipo que conspira contra todos por ganancia.

Lady Dark: Si Pasha los pesca, los van a destripar como peces.

Lady Evil: Y eso sí sería cruel.

Lady Dark: Pero por aquí estamos construyendo excusa de por qué perdieron los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Lady Evil: No vamos a cambiar el resultado del torneo, pero no tenemos por qué aceptar los motivos.

Lady Dark: Kai siempre fue el mejor.

Lady Evil: Y mientras tanto, con las respuestas.

XD XD XD

**littledark – **Lady Dark: Sí, Suki lo consiguió, aunque sea parcialmente. Lady Evil: Pero es un comienzo. Lady Dark: Y es obvio que Kai no se altera con Voltaire, él no se altera por nadie. Lady Evil: Excepto tal vez Suki, pero eso es por motivos muy distintos.

**Denia **como favor a **Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage – **Lady Dark: Bien, si hubiéramos entendido algo de lo que dijiste este review seguramente habría tenido mucho más sentido. Lady Evil: Pero tu falta de sueño, combinada con nuestra falta de sueño hacen esto bien difícil. Lady Dark: Así que te dejamos con las gracias por el review y la recomendación de una buena taza de café.

**Fanny-Shadow – **Lady Dark: Bueno, para lo único que Voltiare sirve es para sacarle úlceras. Lady Evil: Y Spencer es capaz de portarse así por estar algo borracho, si no es que drogado. Lady Dark: Después de todo, eso es lo que pasa en fiestas planeadas por Suki y Aki, con planeas maléficos. Lady Evil: Y claro que los Blitzkrieg Boys aún obedecen (a cierto grado) a Voltaire, él firma los cheques. Lady Dark: Y la verdad, no te preguntes cómo es que llegaron donde llegaron, ni ellos saben.

**Sumimo-Sham – **Lady Dark: No digas pobre Volataire, él se lo merece todo. Lady Evil: Y hasta más. Lady Dark: Y los míos no son exámenes, aún. Lady Evil: Pero igual va a seguir atrasando.

**Yoko - **Lady Dark: Bien, bien. No es necesario ponerse dramáticos. Lady Evil: Aquí estamos de nuevo, y ya ves lo que pasa. Lady Dark: Nada bueno, como siempre.


	41. Capítulo 41

Lady Dark: Primero que nada, debo disculparme por la larga espera desde nuestro último capítulo.

Lady Evil: Miau, miau. Mucho rato.

Lady Dark: Y podría decir, digamos, que es mi culpa.

Lady Evil: Miau, miau. Así es.

Lady Dark: Pero ya saben, la universidad, la tarea, no me da tiempo.

Lady Evil: (mirada sospechosa) Mentirosa.

Lady Dark: Pero es cierto, los trabajos no me daban tiempo.

Lady Evil: Querrá decir que el ver anime no le daba tiempo.

Lady Dark¡Trabajo!

Lady Evil¡Anime!

Lady Dark¡Trabajos!

Lady Evil¡Cat Dark!

Lady Dark¿Cat Dark?

Lady Evil: Sí, Cat Dark, a comer.

Lady Dark: Hay días en que de verdad odio ese gato.

Lady Evil: Yo cada día lo veo más lindo, y gordo.

Lady Dark: Mejor vayamos al grano, que para eso estamos aquí.

* * *

**Capítulo XLI: Empieza la final**

El resultado de las semifinales fue de poca sorpresa para todos aquellos que supieran un poco de beyblade (o que hayan visto tanto anime como para saber que no importa lo idiota que sea el protagonista, este siempre sale con la suya), y de mostró nuevamente no solo que los de la Dinastía F son perdedores natos y desafortunadas víctimas de la moda, sino que Tyson y Daichi son al mismo tiempo estúpidos y suertudos. Y ni ellos se imaginan cuanto, porque están a punto de ser favorecidos por unas de las despiadadas y descaradas conspiraciones internas de la familia Hiwatari.

Poca atención se había prestado al combate real en los camerinos de los Blitzkrieg Boys, estando la mayoría de ellos demasiado ocupados curando sus resacas, atacándose unos a otros, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos y todo ese tipo de cosas que nos encanta tanto de estos rusos y nos hace preguntarnos cómo rayos es que hacen para permanecer como un equipo. Pasha ya había regresado comida que ni sabía que había comido; Suki, tras preocuparse a la muerte por Kriki, decidió hacer lo que mejor hace, acosar a Kai y realizar compras por catálogo, Spencer estaba con una ligera jaqueca, que no era mejorada en lo absoluto por la seguidilla de 10 victorias que poker que le llevaba Bryan, a este ritmo, le debería su salario de los próximos 3 años. Tala, aunque debería estar haciendo algo útil, como prepararse para su encuentro con el mono rojo, estaba más ocupado soportando las quejas de Pasha y Kai estaba escabulléndose de Suki. Y Aki e Ian se preguntarán ustedes, bien, ya tienen una idea de lo que ellos todavía estaban haciendo.

— Ok, ok, todo el mundo – dijo Pasha en la voz más alta que pudo, pero hoy eso está difícil, ella aún está adolorida de tanto vomitar y nadie le hace caso, menos cuando andan de goma. — **¡TODO MUNDO ATENCIÓN! - **y sacó de la bolsa un silbato ultrasónico, de los que usualmente se usan en perros, pero ese es un modelito especialmente diseñado para su uso.

— Ya oímos, ya oímos, no hace falta gritar – se quejó Spencer, y fijándose en el feo pito tan conocido de él – o usar esa cosa, sabes que me provoca jaqueca.

— Claro Spence, y tu dolor es algo que me interesa tanto – pese a su propio dolor de cabeza, el sarcasmo es algo que nunca le ha faltado a Pashanka.

— Sabes que puedo renunciar e irme a otro equipo – le amenazó el enorme ruso.

— Te perderías el campamento de verano en Siberia, recuerdas... – le dijo ella con esa sonrisa del que sostiene toda las cartas a la hora de negociar con empleados - Paint ball de fuerzas especiales versus investigadores.

— Ah cierto – Spencer sonrió avergonzado, y prefirió imaginarse el campamento, a menos de un mes de distancia.

Todos ustedes saben lo que paint ball, esa especie de pseudo deporte en que un montón de vagos cogen unas pistolas de pintura y simulan de modo bastante patético que tienen una especie de batalla de guerrilla urbana. En Biovolt hacen algo parecido, pero al muy especial estilo de ellos, ellos no simulan una guerra de guerrillas, la tienen de verdad. Las pistolas que usan no tienen que lanzar esas pelotitas de modo lento y a poca distancia, se tomaron la molestia de tener de todo, desde ametralladoras de asalto hasta rifles de francotirador con sus capacidades de disparos perfectas, y que disparan pintura. Arreglan un área densa de los bosques de Siberia y tienen combates en equipos, crueles combates de supervivencia durante tres días.

— ¿Cómo lograste que esos geniecitos del laboratorio salieran de sus grutas para jugar como los hombres de verdad? – preguntó Bryan, tan feliz por ese evento que llevaba un mes eligiendo y preparando sus mejores cuchillos de cacería, no es que Pasha le fuera a dejar llevarlos.

— Les prometí un juego de nuevos microscopios electrónicos, renovar el sistema de computadoras y hablar con la gente de Contaduría acerca de elevarles el presupuesto en un 15 este año – admitió la rusa.

— Eso va a costarnos dinero – se quejó Kai por lo bajo.

— Kai, hasta que el presidente no esté muerto va a seguir siendo SU dinero – le recordó Ian con su cara cínica.

— Bueno, si seguimos con este ritmo, no creo que él vaya a seguir vivo mucho tiempo – comentó a su vez Aki, que seguía pegado a la computadora portátil, lo que, hasta para él, ya estaba siendo muy sospechoso.

— El problema será si nos arrastra con él – consideró Tala, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pasha – Spencer trató de regresar a la conversación original - no creo que esas concesiones hallan sido suficientes para los genios

— ¿Y por que no? – la rusa aparentó insulto al dudarse sus poderes de convencimiento.

— Ellos saben perfectamente lo que pasó el año pasado – le recordó Bryan.

— Bien, ruego que este año no te pongas a imitar a Depredador – casi le gruñó ella - los cráneos ya no están de moda en la decoración.

— Los cráneos son como el vino, el color negro o la mezclilla – el ruso de pelo lila grisáceo tomó un tono medio poético y una mirada soñadora - Nunca pasan de moda

— Como digas – ella le miró ligeramente incrédula.

— Pero dime la verdad¿cómo? – siguió Bryan.

— Ahh... si eso nos hace al fin trabajar – cedió la rusa finalmente, y con un poquito de vergüenza por todo el asunto - Digamos que he llegado a conocer un poco mejor a los proxenetas de Moscú.

— Noooo – fue el coro alrededor del cuarto.

— Yep – admitió Pasha.

— Yo sabía que esos ratones de laboratorio salían poco, pero... – Spencer ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar lo que decía.

— Sí, así de poco es que salen – asintió la rusa, mientras revisaba los papeles para la reunión de equipo.

— Triste – consideró Ian.

— Y confío en que ustedes no los librarán de sus patéticas vidas – les advirtió la rusa con una fría mirada, sustituir a esos investigadores se hacía más difícil tras cada campamento de verano.

— Así ni siquiera es divertido torturarlos – ahora Bryan ya no estaba motivado, o no mucho, ya cuando sea el momento de jugar es difícil saberlo.

— Podemos empezar con esta reunión de una vez – exclamó Kai, harto de la conversación sin sentido.

— Cierto, se me olvidaba – asintió Pasha, tronando sus dedos y terminando de sacar los datos del día - Bien, todos hemos visto el encuentro de semifinales.

— Mmmm... ehh... jijijijijij... – un murmullo generalizado se cernió sobre el cuarto, mientras aquellos que tienen un poco de vergüenza se revolvían en sus asientos, y los que no, miraban en otra dirección.

— Ok – la fría rusa de pelo negro dijo lentamente, de hecho, era difícil saber si era una palabra o un gruñido - Se nota la dedicación que tienen al trabajo.

— Dinos Pasha, o gran maestra del análisis¿qué pasó? – replicó Ian, con su acostumbrada desvergüenza, de por sí, él anda casi de polizón.

— Ehhhhh... Buenoo... – se dio una pausa muy larga, mientras ella miraba entre un papel sin importancia y otro mientras murmuraba cosas, obviamente bastante perdida también.

— ¡Ves! Eres tan vagabunda como nosotros – Ian caso brincaba de la felicidad, aunque, dado que la paciencia de Pasha tiene límites, decidió no forzarla demasiado ese día.

— Ok, ok. Lo admito – la rusa exclamó de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos - No vi nada por estar en el baño devolviendo la comida de las últimas 24 horas.

— Entonces no nos digas nada – le regresó Bryan, mientras se limpiaba las uñas con un cuchillo de cacería.

— Vamos a repetir el video y planear estrategia¿sí? – comenzó Pasha, mientras se frotaba las sienes.

XD XD XD

La sesión de estrategia fue rápida, primero por que fue un circo, como siempre, luego, porque nadie estaba prestando atención, y último, porque tampoco es que tenían tanto tiempo. Kai probablemente era el único que prestó verdadera atención al encuentro, y, aunque es su naturaleza el estar callado, ahora se veía especialmente callado y pensativo.

Aki, que no tiene vela en este entierro, ni prestó atención a nada, solo siguió metiendo apuestas en cada casa de apuestas electrónicas entre Las Vegas y Hong Kong, sí perdía, no había manera en este mundo que Voltaire no se diera cuenta, aparte de la posibilidad de que se golpee la cabeza, sufra amnesia y alguien le llegue con que la mitad de sus empresas cayeron en la quiebra. Aún calculando las posibilidades de victoria y de derrota, analizó el retraimiento de su hermano y consideró las posibilidades matemáticas de poner todo eso a su favor, solo esperaba que Kai estuviera tan distraído como para no notar lo que estaba haciendo.

Habiendo Aki reducido todas las variables y datos de el encuentro que seguía, las envió vía correo electrónico al departamento de análisis e investigación en Rusia, para que descontarán su salario en algo útil, y los resultados que le estaban llegando 30 minutos después no eran nada alentadores. Si no había un importante cambió en las condiciones del siguiente encuentro, las posibilidades estaban completamente a favor de los Blitzkrieg Boys, algo malo para su condición económica de los próximos meses.

Cierto, los datos databan una incógnita respecto al resultado de enfrentarse Tala y Daichi de nuevo, luego de lo que pasó en España, nadie quería meter la pata asegurándole a Pasha que iban a ganar y luego perdiendo; algunos miembros de Análisis podrían tenerla fea en el campamento de verano. Así que cualquier éxito debía darse en el encuentro entre Tyson y Kai, o no darse y punto; de modo que medidas extremas debían tomarse.

Aki, agazapada criatura que es, se movió cerca de Kai cuando la sesión estaba casi terminada, hoy todos tenían mucha resaca para prestarle atención a Pasha de todos modos. Se aseguró que no hubieran moros en la costa, o sea, Suki a punto de arrojarse sobre Kai, pero ella estaba leyendo una revista de modas y considerando los nuevos juegos de traje de baño que compraría para sus vacaciones en Tahití, por lo que el terreno estaba libre.

— ¿Kai? – probó el gemelo Hiwatari tentativamente.

— Mmmhhhhh... – fue el sonido de respuesta, algo muy típico de Kai.

— ¿Qué piensas? – Akira trató de darle a su voz un tono de ligera curiosidad infantil, como si estuviera muy aburrido y solo buscara conversación.

— Nada – si hubiera sido casi cualquier otro, Kai solo le habría lanzado una mirada de "metete en tus propios asuntos o habrá horrendas consecuencias" que suele resolverlo, pero sabía que no hay manera que eso fuera a persuadiera a su hermano, así que le dio una respuesta verbal.

Aki sabe que usualmente esa respuesta es terminal, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar, tenía una misión que cumplir, y como cualquier Hiwatari, no se rendiría hasta lograr lo que quería. Así que, con la discreción de una cobra al acecho se movió detrás de la silla de Kai, plantándose a su lado con una apariencia de inocencia, que de no ser tan calculada y eficiente, casi sería linda.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó Kai, hastiado de las perturbadamente curiosas miradas de su hermano.

— Naaada – le respondió Aki, con un tintineo en la voz, pero siguió viéndolo.

— De verdad Akira, no estoy de humor – y el gruñido de su voz ya era amenazante, Aki sabía que había tenido éxito en desbalancearlo, nada sorprendente con su talento para eso y las cantidades de alcohol que había tomado ayer.

— Responde entonces – dijo Aki, con un poco menos de curiosidad y un poco más de insistencia.

— Ya respondí – fue la cortante respuesta de Kai.

— Con la verdad, y no me digas que nada, solo Tyson no piensa en nada y puede seguir vivo – esa última parte era para aliviar un poco la tensión, además de apuntar directo al punto de lo que suponía, eran los pensamientos de Kai.

Su hermano no respondió de inmediato, solo dejó salir una especie de gruñido de desesperación y tal vez... ¿frustración? Sí, eso, frustración, pero de qué. Habrá que forzar un poco más, y que mejor que su mirada, imperturbable como la de Kai, pero no tan amenazante, a menos que lo requiriera. Esa es la habilidad que tiene Aki y que Kai nunca tendría, y probablemente no quería, el poder demostrar toda una gama de expresiones faciales y gestos para dar idea de sus pensamientos, sin revelar ni una pizca de su verdadero humor. Kai era especialista en fría intimidación y lógica, Aki en manipulación y engaños; un complemento perfecto, fuerza y carisma.

— Pienso en el encuentro – dijo Kai, cediendo finalmente.

— ¿Nervioso por el encuentro? – Aki sabia que no era así, el sentir nervios reales no era que ninguno de ellos podía hacer más, excepto en muy raras circunstancias, o ciertas personas.

— No – fue la respuesta de Kai, Aki decidió que este era el momento de tender la carnada y ver que pasaba.

— Y no creo que debieras, porque, o sea, Tyson siempre ha tenido menos resistencia que digamos... tu. Ya sabes, por todo el entrenamiento físico extra que tienes – esa era una manera de empezar, planteando los hechos básicos que el otro sabe, pero tal vez quiera negar, puestos en palabras bien claras.

— Mmmhhhh... – por más nebuloso que fuera, Aki conocía ese como un gesto para continuar, aún no hay sospechas.

—Y además, ya habiendo tenido ese "tremendo" encuentro con la Dinastía F apenas hace dos horas, debe estar exhausto, y por más comida que trague, definitivamente más a estar debilitado a la hora de enfrentarse – bien, ese no era un dato definitivo, pero es una teoría plausible para cualquiera que conozca a Tyson.

— Uno lo creería – definitivamente Kai ya había pensado eso, era hora de rematar la tanda.

— Este va ser un encuentro fácil, ya está agotado, tu estás fresco como una lechuga – No era realmente cierto, y Aki lo sabía, el alcohol hace estragos en Kai, aunque no tantos como quisiera - Solo lo tienes que rematarlo – ahí está, todo quedaba en manos de Kai,

Pero Aki estaba confiado, casi podía ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza de Kai a ritmo descontrolado, y de pronto, un solo milímetro de movimiento en las pupilas de su hermano fue suficiente para decirle que había tenido éxito en motivarlo como quería. Las medidas a tomar, bien, eso no le importaba, siempre que funcionara.

XD XD XD XD

Bryan y Spencer a sabiendas que de nuevo los iban a dejar fuera del encuentro, ya ni se preguntan por qué no participan, habían tenido un tour por el mundo, comida, habitación y transporte gratis por hacer absolutamente nada y entretenerse viendo al resto de sus compañeros de viaje tratar de matarse entre sí. Tal vez el único momento más malo fue ese tour a lo legionario francés por Egipto, pero se compensó con la carrera en bugys, al menos para Bryan.

Así, teniendo eso en consideración, ambos estaban listos para otra tarde de inutilidad, más allá de cualquier migraña, las cuales realmente no los afectaban tanto. Bryan no bebió mucho, se entretuvo más usando una sierra eléctrica encontró en el patio sobre las estatuas de jardín de Voltaire, y Spencer, con el tamaño que tiene y la experiencia, solo tuvo una mañana pesada, pero luego de buen desayuno y algo de aire estaba listo. Pero sus planes estaban a punto de ser arruinados.

— Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo – ordenó una voz, y como no era sedosa, letal y femenina, no podía ser Pasha, así que... Sorpresa, sorpresa, era Kai. Por lo menos lo mandona de Pashanka se compensaba por lo bien que se veía en sus pantalones de cuero, Kai no tenía nada interesante.

— ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Bryan, que ya estaba bien cómodo frente al tele, buscando cualquier canal en que no tuviera que soportar la cara de D.J. Jazzman.

— Por que sí – gruñó Kai en respuesta.

— Me encanta tu razonamiento, pero verás, está a punto de iniciar una carrera de demolición y no me la quiero perder – le respondió Bryan de modo muy ecuánime y tranquilo para alguien diagnosticado con 5 distintas formas de psicosis.

— Arriba ahora – orden terminante.

— Nop – y aún no obedecen, definitivamente la disciplina a decaído desde que cierto científico loco de botas blancas fue despedido.

— No hay manera que puedas movernos de aquí Kai – agregó con vehemencia Spencer.

— ¿Qué tal esto? – y Kai se acercó un poco más, susurrando casi – Si no vienen conmigo ahora mismo, le diré a Pasha que anduvieron hurgando en su gaveta de ropa interior.

— ¡No te atreverías! – Bryan le respondió, firme, pero no tanto, y Kai puede oler el miedo como los tiburones la sangre.

— Pruébenme – y sonrió, pero una sonrisa de azucarada amistad como las que algunos tontos protagonistas de por aquí tienen, no, la suya era la verdadera sonrisa del villano de películas de suspenso, listo a matar.

— Eso es chantaje – Spencer, más grande que Bryan pero menos frío a la intimidación, estaba casi temblando – Creí que tus amiguitos te habían quitado eso.

— Por favor, chantaje, soborno y amenazas son un curso básico en mi casa y lo saben – de hecho, es un curso básico dentro de la Abadía también, y solo porque hayan cambiado de director y renovado la junta directiva no quiere decir que sea distinto.

— Bueno, sí. Y muy buen chantaje, con amenaza de maltrato físico sin tener que explicarla directamente – admiró Bryan, otro maestro de las amenazas, que sabe, cuando sometido a una, la maestría que hay en ello.

— Cierto, intimidante en todo aspecto – reconoció también Spencer.

— ¿Va a quedarse parloteando todo el día o van a venir? - les gruñó Kai, exasperado; aún bajo a amenaza logran hacer lo que les da la gana - No es que se vayan a aburrir tampoco.

— OK, OK. Ya vamos – se rindió al fin Bryan, levantándose del sillón, y siguieron a Kai hacia la puerta del camerino.

— ¿Y a dónde van ustedes? – esa si era la sedosa, letal y femenina voz de Pasha, y no escucha contenta, y por qué habría, a 10 minutos de su encuentro, ve a uno de sus beyluchadores tratar de escabullirse por la puerta con los únicos dos que lo pueden reemplazar en caso de emergencia.

— ¿Nosotros? – preguntó Spencer medio inocente, aunque no tienen el talento ni la imagen de Akira para fingir eso eficazmente.

— ¿Acaso estoy hablando chino? – le espetó ella, y como comentario extra, agregó - Y aunque lo hablara, ustedes entienden chino.

— Sí – le respondieron con desanimo.

— ¿Adónde van? – volvió la rusa a insistir, golpeando el suelo con la punta de una de sus botas militares, y látigo en mano, también golpeando rítmicamente uno de sus muslos, muestra de impaciencia.

— Pasha, el jugar el papel de mamá sobreprotectora no te luce – le comentó Kai, la única persona, aparte de Aki, capaz de hablar ecuánimemente a Pasha cuando ella tenía esa furibunda mirada en sus lindos ojos negros.

— No me obligues... – le advirtió ella, apuntándole con la punta de su látigo corto.

— Vamos a practicar algo – decidió Kai decirle al fin, solo con tal de evitar más atrasos.

— ¿Ahora? – por encima de los anteojos oscuros que aún llevaba, una de sus delicadas cejas negras se levanto en señal de sospecha.

— Sí, ahora – insistió Kai, con su propio color de ojos era capaz de disimular de modo más efectivo el efecto del alcohol.

— ¡Pero nuestro encuentro está por comenzar! – exclamó ella, y si hubiera sido otra persona, le habría golpeado con el látigo ahí mismo, ciertamente eso le ayuda a evitar la inminente gastritis de furia que a veces le provoca Kai.

— Estaré ahí – le respondió él, con una resolución innegable.

— Pero... uugggghhhh – se dio por vencida, gastaría mucha energía tratando de convencerlo, misión que al final no tendría éxito, como buena soldado, ella sabe elegir sus batallas - Más te vale Hiwatari.

— **¡KAAAAAIIII! – **ese fue el chillido de Suki, que, tan consumida como estaba en elegir traje de baño nuevo, se había perdido todo lo que había pasado, pero no tan perdida como para no verlo salir y hacer un puchero por ello. Afortunadamente, Aki, siempre cuidando sus inversiones, se puso a distraerla en ese instante, permitiéndole a Kai un escape limpio.

— ¿Adónde van? – preguntó Tala, llegando detrás de Pasha cuando estaba todavía echaba chispas por la súbita y poco explicada partida de Kai.

— No tengo idea – fue todo lo que ella le dijo, aún deseando golpear algo.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar? – sea confusión, alcohol, resaca, o algún golpe en la cabeza del que nadie se había dado cuenta, Tala estaba excepcionalmente preguntón de pronto, muy fuera de personaje.

— ¿Qué va a pasar? – ella se volteó a él, recuperando un poco de su decidida personalidad, y no dejando que nimios problemas la distrajeran ahora - Primero, vamos a ir a la arena, hay un mono rojo que destrozar.

— ¿Y Kai? – Tala, aunque nunca curioso en demasía, sabía que sin Kai ni nadie para reemplazarlo, no tendría sentido comenzar.

— Deja que yo me preocupe por eso – y con un empujón de su látigo le señaló la puerta, procediendo a jalarlo del antebrazo - Vámonos.

— No hay necesidad de arrastrarme – se quejó el pelirrojo, dejando atrás a un hermano demasiado feliz por su propia suerte, nada podía estar mejor hoy.

— Bien – comentó Ian, llegando al lado de Aki – Supongo que estás feliz.

— Claro – le respondió Akira, sentándose en el sillón y prendiendo el televisor.

— ¿Estás seguro de que tu plan funcionara? – le interrogó el pequeño, inseguro de pronto.

— Confía en mí – le respondió con tranquilidad el peliazul, buscando alguna bolsa de chocolates - Un plan Hiwatari bien hecho nunca falla.

— Seguro que eso dijo tu abuelo la última vez – murmuró Ian.

* * *

Lady Dark: Ve, para que no estén tristes, es un capítulo bien largo.

Lady Evil: No me pregunten, no lo he leído.

Lady Dark¿Ven la clase de apoyo que tengo?

Lady Evil: Hey, yo doy la idea central.

Lady Dark: En cualquier caso, no esperamos más retrasos hasta el final, que de hecho, no creo que vaya a ser más de uno o dos capítulos desde aquí.

Lady Evil: Mmm... eso no me agradó.

Lady Dark¿Y como no te agradó?

Lady Evil: No sé, tengo sueño. Miau.

Lady Dark¡Ven con lo que tengo que vivir! Mejor vayamos a los reviews.

Lady Evil: Uuuuuhhhh... que deben de tener toda la vida esperando.

Lady Dark: Sí, sí, no tienes que reprochármelo.

Lady Evil: (sonrisa dientuda) Es mi trabajo. Por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

XD XD XD XD

**littledark - **Lady Dark: Primero que nada, lo sentimos por el atraso. Lady Evil: Y segundo, sí, definitavamente esto va a resultar en algo malo para la salud de ciertas personas. Lady Dark: Si lo descrubren. Lady Evil: Aunque todos sabemos que al final, simpre los descubren.

**Fanny-Shadow - **Lady Dark¿Pasha¿Beber menos que vodka puro? Jamás. Lady Evil: Eso sería como Kai sin miradas frías, o Suki sin tarjeta de crédito, simplemente inconcebible. Lady Dark: Claro que Voltaire aún manda, alguien tiene que firmar los cheques. Lady Evil: Rodar por el mundo no es barato. Lady Dark: Y Voltaire no se va retirar, aunque esté por morirse. Lady Evil: Sería admitir la derrota, y el no puede hacer eso. Lady Dark: Y honestamente, creo que lo Kai le haga será poco comparado con lo que Pasha le haría. Lady Evil: Su futuro ascenso está en juego por aquí.

**Silverhell - **Lady Dark: Considerando como nos has seguido desde que hicimos Fuego, hielo y bronceador, de verdad que tenemos que disculparnos contigo por el atraso. Lady Evil: Pero según ella fue inevitable. Lady Dark¡Lo fue! Lady Evil: Y claro que conspirar e ir en contra de la familia es malo, pero ya lo dijiste, son Hiwatari.

**Sumimo-Sham - **Lady Dark: Bueno¿qué querías? Tyson no puede derrotarlo de verdad. Lady Evil: Solo una fuerza de la naturaleza o el Apocalipsis puede derrotar a Kai. Lady Dark: Afortunadamente, su hermano califica en ambas categorías.

**LiZzi - **Lady Dark: Gracias, muchas gracias. Lady Evil: Y nos seguimos disculpando por atrasarnos. Lady Dark: Adoramos mucho a nuestros personajes originales, a veces creo que hasta nos pasamos de quererlos al grado que no les damos espacio a los demás. Lady Evil. Pero a algunos parece gustarles eso.


	42. Capítulo 42

Lady Dark: Muchas gracias a todos los que nos han seguido hasta ahora.

Lady Evil: Muchos incluso desde nuestro primer fic.

Lady Dark: Esta larga aventura a llegado a su fin, les prometimos que terminaríamos y siempre cumplimos.

Lady Evil: Apreciamos mucho sus reviews y comentarios.

Lady Dark: Y esperamos que disfruten mucho de esto, los hicimos especialmente largo, para no dejar nada colgado.

* * *

**Capítulo XLII: Caminos distintos**

— **¡HOLA A TODOS Y A TODAS! SEAN BIENVENIDOS A LA GRAN FINAL DEL CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL DE BEYBLADE! – **tal era la perorata que D.J. Jazzman empezó a gritar a todo pulmón desde su posición en el centro de la arena de beyblade.

Nadie había desalojado la arena desde el final del duelo entre el BBA Revolution y la Dinastía F, lo que quiere que los vendedores ambulantes habían hecho su agosto y que las filas para el baño eran más largas que lo que cualquier ser humano es capaz de soportar, lo que explicaría la humedad en el piso. Sin embargo, el momento del final definitivo se acercaba y nadie iba a dejar sus asientos ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Siendo esta su casa, Aki no había permitido que Ian pagara los asientos de primera fila, se aseguró de pagar los mejores, y el mismo se aseguró que estuviera suavecitos, Suki no alguien del que se desee estar cerca cuando tiene mal humor, y considerando que, si su plan funcionaba, ella iba a estar de un horrendo humor, al menos la sentada se la iba a poner cómoda. Era tal la depredación de asientos, que hasta tuvo que poner unos de esos guardias de seguridad de la corporación que lucen como matones de discoteca, solo para asegurarse que ningún gracioso le quitara su sitio, y de paso, taparle la vista a todos los miembros de otros equipos que iban a estar sentados atrás, solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Suki entró a la gradería casi como una reina, con la completa seguridad de que saldría de ahí siendo la prometida del campeón mundial de beyblade, otra cosa de la cual presumir. Aki, detrás de ella, tenía una pose igual de orgullosa, no por que su hermano fuera a ganar, no señor, sino porque estaba seguro de salir de ahí con unos cientos de miles más en el bolsillo, y dejaría a unos sportbook en la pura quiebra. Ian, que sería el único que los acompañaría en gradería, tenía la cara de zorrito que se robo la gallina, lo sabe todo, pero se divierte mucho para contarlo.

— Vamos a ganar, vamos a ganar – canturreaba Asuka en gradería, casi deseando tener su disfraz de porrista, pero su abuelo iba a estar viendo esto, y, podría sobrevivir a Voltaire, pero a su propio abuelo no.

— Suki, no deberías esperar a que terminara el encuentro, quién sabe lo que pueda ocurrir – sabiamente le advirtió Akira, haciéndose el inocente.

— Tonterías, no existe manera en este planeta que Kai pueda perder – insistió ella, ordenando que le trajeran un refresco al asiento.

— Mmmmm... yo no d... – pero cualquier cosa que Ian fuera a comentar fue prontamente cortada por un codazo y una mirada de Aki, que puede ser muy amenazante cuando se lo propone, y que antes de que Suki se pusiera a sospechar, le devolvió una sonrisa tan grande que casi se ocupan anteojos oscuros para evitar que su brillo lo deje a uno ciego.

XD XD XD XD

Mientras tanto, rompiendo la costumbre de presentarse todo el equipo al mismo tiempo, Daichi y Tala se aprestaron a la arena: el mono rojo venía definitivamente solo, pero Tala traía a Pasha, aunque ella estaba en un estado que no era de mucha ayuda tampoco. La extraña decisión de Kai de irse a algún lado llevándose a Bryan y a Spencer la puso inevitablemente nerviosa, y, en su vasta experiencia sobre planes y conspiraciones, estaba segura de algo se cocina por ahí. Desgraciadamente, la necesidad de estar pendiente de Tala le impidió rastrearlos, e iba a tener que confiar en su buena fortuna, lástima que eso no le ha funcionado muy bien que digamos desde que inició este torneo.

— Pasha – le llamó una voz.

— ¿Ahh¿Qué pasa? – Tala entrecerró los ojos a esa reacción, Pasha tenía que estar de verdad dividida entre qué hacer para perder la concentración de ese modo, y si la mirada no lo engañaba, en esa pálida sien se estaba presentando el típico tic de estrés de cuando está preocupada.

— Ya vamos a comenzar – le dijo el pelirrojo a Pashanka, en tono tal que pareciera que se habían invertido los papeles, ella peleaba y él la calmaba.

— Cierto... – tomó unos minutos para concentrarse y enfocarse de nuevo, por lo que la siguiente amenaza le salió un poco desanimada – Recuerda, pierdes esto y te mato.

Tala aprovechó que todavía estaban dentro del túnel de acceso, lejos de cualquier testigo, para acercarse a la rusa, que aún se veía completamente fuera de sí, fuera por la tensión de lo representaba este último encuentro, el cansancio que había sido los últimos meses de planeación y entrenamiento, o la completa resaca que el pasarse la noche anterior bebiendo vodka puro le había provocado, o una combinación de todas las anteriores. Ivanov, que dentro de la jerarquía corporativa estaba muy cercano a la posición de Pasha, sabía que esto era solo un poco de las labores que debía cumplir, y que aún le faltaba bastante para tener unas vacaciones.

— Pasha – empezó el pelirrojo quietamente, no tanto para no ser escuchados sino para asegurarse de que ella le escuchara con atención.

— ¿Sí? – le dijo ella, aún algo abrumada con toda la situación.

— Después de que esto termine – siguió él, viéndole directamente a los ojos - tu y yo tenemos que tomar unas vacaciones... solos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir...? – pero antes de que ella terminara de hablar, Tala la había tomado en los brazos y le había plantado un apasionado en la boca, dejándola completamente sin aliento.

— Nos vemos luego – fue todo lo que le dijo él, caminando rápidamente al área de batalla, y dejando cualquier reacción de ella para después.

— ¿Tala? – apenas pudo decir Pasha en un susurro, permaneciendo parada en su sitio sin tener idea de que hacer o de cómo reaccionar.

(**N/A: **Para que luego no digan que no cumplimos, ahí esta, romance entre Pasha y Tala)

XP XP XP XP

— Ok, demasiado, no echo más – Spencer cayó exhausto al suelo, llevaban buen tiempo practicando con Kai antes del torneo, dejando que Tala enfrentara solo el primer encuentro, lo que de seguro iba a dejar a Pasha furiosa.

— Lo mismo – Bryan, con un poco menos de remilgos, también se rindió en el suelo, tanto él como Spencer le habían dado a Kai todo lo que tenían, y si tomamos en consideración que eran los Blitzkrieg Boys de los que estamos hablando aquí, era bastante.

— Puede alguien decirme de quién fue la brillante idea de hacer esto justo antes del encuentro final – preguntó Spencer, mientras buscaba dónde conseguir un vaso de agua.

— Sí, porque personalmente, esta táctica de agotarse antes de encuentros vitales me parece loca, y no lo suficiente para ser de Pasha – agregó Bryan.

— Eso no tiene importancia – dijo por su parte Kai, de modo cortante, tanto esfuerzo en combatir a los dos rusos lo había dejado cansado, y se veía casi tan mal como se sentía, pero creía haber cumplido con lo necesario para estar satisfecho.

— ¡Entonces no fue idea tuya! – exclamó Bryan de inmediato, viendo por donde iba el asunto, otra retorcida actividad Hiwatari.

— ¿Qué...? – Kai fue a pedir explicaciones de semejante idea, pero no le dieron tiempo de seguir.

— Fue ese loco de tu hermano – siguió Bryan, apoyando todo su peso en el muro y observando críticamente a Kai, como si solo eso le permitiera ver cómo se habían desenvuelto los hechos - ¡Lo sabía! Debe ser otra conspiración.

— Dejen de balbucear – le cortó Kai, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del estacionamiento que habían usado para entrenar y se iba a dirigir a la arena cuando sonó la voz de D.J. Jazzman por un altavoz cercano.

— ¡QUÉ INCREÍBLE ENCUENTRO¡TALA Y DAICHI HAN EMPATADO!

— Ya lo oíste, Tala empató, ahora seguro que Pasha lo mata y a nosotros nos toca limpiar – se quejó Spencer, que solo siguió apoyado contra el muro.

— No sería la primera vez – Bryan solo se encogió de hombros, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ver eso.

— Me voy – dijo Kai secamente, listo a cumplir con su trabajo una última vez en ese torneo, tal vez ahora sí podría retirarse del beyblade.

— Hey... ¿adónde va él? – preguntó Spencer en voz alta.

— Spencer¿te golpeaste la cabeza o qué? – le dijo Bryan, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo sospechosamente - Tiene que enfrentarse a Tyson.

— Ahh... – sí, es solo que el ruso simplemente ya estaba cansado de esto, solo quería volver a casa a dispararle a los técnicos del laboratorio - Recuérdame¿por qué seguimos participando en estos tontos torneos de beyblade? Estoy harto de los mocositos que creen que porque pueden lanzar un trompo son superestrellas, y más de los imbéciles fans que de hecho los consideran estrellas por lanzar trompitos.

— Bueno, todo esto forma parte de un plan de contención del jefe – explicó Bryan, qué si gusta de estar al día en la diaria corrupción y conspiración de la compañía - No puede darse el lujo de despedirnos, pero somos muy peligrosos para andar por ahí haciendo lo que queramos en la corporación, así que nos distrae enviándonos a esto.

— ¿Y de verdad cree que eso funciona? – se preguntó Spencer, todo mundo suponía que en algún momento, antes de imaginar la conquista mundial con trompos, Voltaire realmente había sido alguien brillante, ahora es difícil saberlo.

— Parece que sí – le confirmó Bryan.

— Y luego dicen que no está senil – murmuró el otro, mientras se apoyaba más en el muro, hasta que un crujido proveniente de su espalda le hizo parar - Seriamente, luego de esto voy a exigirle a Pasha que contrate una masajista para que nos acompañe a los encuentros – declaró Spencer, buscando una posición más cómoda para su apaleado ser.

— Solo soñando – le respondió Bryan – Sabías que de hecho ella es masajista.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? – cualquier dolor que Spence tuviera, desapareció al oír semejante comentario.

— Ahh... alguien por ahí – le respondió Bry, con su acostumbrada evasiva - Aunque no sé si creérmelo, nunca la he visto mover ni un dedo.

— Sería típico de ella – gruñó Spence por lo bajo, haciendo crujir sus dedos - Pero de verdad¿quién te lo dijo?

— ¿Recuerdas a Karl von Xylander¿En Seguridad de la Sede central?

— ¿El señor "yo soy perfecto, guapo y todas me desean"? – exclamó enojado Spencer - Me encantaría romperle la cara.

— De acuerdo a las malas lenguas, salió un par de veces con nuestra Emperatriz de Hielo – le dijo el peligrisáceo en tono conspirador.

— Todo el mundo le achaca un amante a Pashanka, parece que el ser "oficial" con Tala no evita eso – le comentó el rubio, y con un tono de zorrito malvado - Deben ser el pantalón de cuero y el látigo.

— Sí – asintió Bryan - En cualquier caso, la última vez que tuve una asignación corta ahí compartí unos tragos con él.

— ¿Estas loco¿Con él? – y Spencer creía que conocía a sus amigos. Matar, destazar y destruir emocionalmente es una cosa, irse de tragos voluntariamente con Karl Wolfdietrich Ritter von Xylander es otra completamente distinta - Estoy seguro que fue a presumirte de todas sus novias, y de lo perfecta que es su vida y de cómo va a llegar a presidente de la corporación antes de cumplir 30.

— No, él no iba a decirme eso, sabe que yo viajo constante con él que sí va a ser presidente antes de cumplir 30 – comentó Bryan, y en aún más confidencia agregó - Aunque sí, habló acerca de ser Vicepresidente de Seguridad antes tener 30.

— Ese es el puesto de Pashanka, lo va a matar – y Spencer seriamente disfrutaba de la idea de Pasha matando a ese alemán - Y tú, en definitiva estás loco.

— Yo solo acepté para alterarle la bebida – lo que en una actitud muy típica de Bryan - pero en el proceso, me soltó unas cosas interesantes del periodo en que salió con nuestra invaluable líder.

— ¿Cómo qué? – nada como buena información para picar a Spencer.

— Bueno, cómo que ella, sabe dar masajes de 7 modos distintos, sabe usar ese látigo de modos muy interesantes y tiene un tatuaje – susurro casi Bryan, no fuera a escucharlos ella.

— ¿Tatuaje? – eso sí es interesante.

— Oh sí – asintió Bryan.

— ¿Dónde? – ah, la curiosidad mató al gato, suerte que Spencer no es uno.

— Me temo que no me dijo – suspiró el otro ruso.

— ¿Crees que Tala sepa? – eso sí sería noticia interesante para su capitán.

— Solo un modo de averiguarlo – dijo Bryan, él y Spencer compartieron en silencio una mirada complicitiva durante unos segundos y se pararon de un salto.

— ¡Yo voy por el tequila! – gritó Spencer mientras iban a de regreso al camerino.

— Y yo por los Doritos – le contestó Bryan.

XD XD XD XD

Pasha aún estaba aturdida por lo que había pasado entre ella y Tala unos minutos antes. ¿Había dicho lo que había dicho¿De verdad la había besado? Tenía seriamente que dejar de beber tanto, es claro que le estaba empezando a afectar el cerebro.

Y todo esto fue empeorado por el cuadro que se topó unos minutos después, cuando apenas se estaba recuperando luego del shock de haber oído el resultado entre Daichi y Tala.

— ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASÓ? – gritó ella, con tal intensidad en los vidrios de las puertas en ese pasillo del beyestadio prácticamente temblaron.

— Nada – murmuró Kai, tratando de pasarla.

— ¿NADA¿NADA ME DICES? – el nervio de algunos hombres – APENAS Y PUEDES CAMINAR CORRECTAMENTE. ¿CÓMO PRETENDER JUGAR?

— Pashanka, si sigues así te vas a desgarrar la garganta, cálmate – y efectivamente él se veía muy calmado, pese a estar lleno de raspones y tener la ropa medio desgarrada.

— Dime por favor que fuiste atacado por una banda rabiosa de admiradoras, dime que te piso una estampida de rinocerontes, dime lo que quieras pero no me digas lo que estoy pensando – ella estaba casi suplicando, rogando porque el orgullo y el honor de Kai no sobrepasaran su sentido común.

— He hecho lo que debía hacer – respondió Kai, estaba completamente serio, con sus rojos ojos directamente sobre ella.

— Ahh... y eso me lo pone muy sencillo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando? – de no haber dudado que tuviera alguna eficacia, Pasha lo habría golpeado ahí mismo, aunque fuera para aliviar algo de tensión - Tala empató, quién sabe lo que pasará ahora. Mi ascenso puede irse a la basura ahora.

— Lamento oír eso, pero tus problemas laborales son tuyos y nada más – le dijo Kai, desechando sus preocupaciones,

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – exclamó ella con ultraje - Sabes lo que le pasó a Boris por fallar. ¡YO NO QUIERO IR A UN GULAG!

— Mi abuelo no te enviará al gulag – le aseguró el peliazul - pero esto es algo que mi honor como luchador me exigía.

— ¿Honor como luchador? – Pasha no puede creer que estaba escuchando eso, hay días en que ni ella sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de heredero Hiwatari - Somos soldados, Kai, aprovechamos todas las oportunidades para superar al rival, los que se apegan a su honor mueren con él.

— Entonces mi honor como guerrero – dijo él de modo terminante.

— Eso te va a matar un día, y lo peor es que vas a arrastrarme contigo – murmuró ella – Pero antes voy a matar a Bryan y Spencer, porque estoy seguro que cooperaron en esto.

— Tengo que irme – apenas susurró Kai, pasándola y dirigiéndose a la arena, a acabar con Tyson.

— ¿Puedes prometerme algo? – le pidió ella antes de que desapareciera.

— Adelante – él hizo pausa, como el que escucha el ruego de los condenados, aunque es imposible saber cuál de ellos dos iba a ser el que sufriera más por las consecuencias.

— Gana esto – fue todo lo que le dijo Pashanka, y Kai, sin responder, siguió su camino hacia el encuentro.

XP XP XP XP

— Ok – empezó Suki - Déjenme ver si entendí bien ambos monos rojos...

— Tala se va a enojar si te escucha hablando de él de ese modo – le recordó Akira.

— Como si me importara – exclamó ella, y siguió – Ambos pelirrojos perdieron...

— El término correcto es empatar – le corrigió Ian.

— ¡Cómo sea! – le dijo ella, hastiada de las interrupciones – El punto es que nadie ganó el primer encuentro, y según el viejo pelón que ocupa seriamente perder peso...

— El señor Dickenson – interrumpió de nuevo Aki.

— ¡Igual! – casi gritó ella - Ahora todo se va a resolver entre el Hoyo sin Fondo ambulante y mi adorado Kai.

— Eso mismo – asintió Akira.

— Excelente, más estrellato para mi amor – se levantó de pronto y exclamó lo más alto que pudo - ¡PARA QUE TODOS ESTOS IDIOTAS SEPAN QUIENES SON LOS MEJORES! JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

— Ahh... Suki, los idiotas están sentados detrás de ti – le susurró Ian, apuntando detrás, donde efectivamente los demás equipos estaban mandando miradas de muerte en dirección a la japonesa.

— ¿Cómo si me importara? – se encogió Asuka de hombros, y dio otra risa tan pasada de maléfica que más sonaba a caballo (**N/A:** Piensen en las risas de Scarlet en FF7)

— Bien por ti, y nos es que me importen sus sentimientos tampoco, pero, mi brazo acaba de sanar y no me gusta la idea de abrirme camino a punta de golpes para salir de aquí – y efectivamente, Gary parecía desear romperle el brazo de nuevo, no es que haya mucho amor ahí para comenzar.

— Que lo intenten – y con chasquido de Suki, sus matones personales se enderezaron en atención, listos a efectivamente golpear o disparar a los que se atravesara (**N/A: **Hemos estado viendo muchos fanfics de FF7, porque aquí tendemos que pensar en los Turks de Shinra: trajes, armas y todo lo del caso)

Los miembros de los demás equipos, sentados atrás, le habrían dejado bien claro a Suki que es lo que opinaban de ella, o demostrado su apoyo abierto por el BBA Revolution, o hasta aplaudido por la falta de victoria de Tala; pero la historia de los que pasó entre la ella y la rusa con Hillary y Hiro se extendió, y nadie quería una lanza de combate clavada entre las piernas. Además, los matones de Suki, con sus nada discretas armas de 9 milímetros, tienen el poder de mantener a todos a raya.

En ese momento, Kai entró a la arena de combate, y dando la clara impresión de que este no sería su primer combate del día. Cada uno tenía su propio comentario de lo que Kai pudo haber estado haciendo, pero a nosotros eso no nos importa realmente.

— Ahh... Ian – exclamó Suki después de unos segundos y de chequear bien a través de sus binoculares.

— Sí, Suki – contestó el enano de modo inocente, como si no viera nada raro.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué Kai se ve cómo recién salido de un compactador de basura? – y le señaló al peliazul, que más bien parecía salido de una pelea con Kriki, si nos preguntan a nosotras.

— Tal vez estuvo en uno – le respondió Ian con una sonrisita, inclinando la cabeza en sugerencia.

— ¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! – le espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de modo bastante enojado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – y ahora, Ian siguió con un parpadeo inocente ante la expresión cada vez más enojada de Suki.

— ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando! – casi le gritó en ella, con lo que sus guardaespaldas se pusieron en expresión aún más amenazante, si eso es posible - Ahora dime¿por qué Kai se ve así?

— Asuka, yo no soy clarividente¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? – le dijo Ian, enfrentando el sentido común a la necedad de la joven Minamoto.

— Yo no sé, se supone que lo sabes todo por aquí – le dijo ella, tan concentrada en Ian que no veía a Aki casi partirse en dos por culpa de una silenciosa risa.

— ¡Yo no lo sé todo! – exclamó Ian, y en una movida suicida agregó - Por ejemplo, no sé el raro tipo de tinte que usas para teñir tu cabello de violeta, o lavanda o raro tono que uses.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES! – ahora sí que gritó - Mi cabello es perfectamente natural.

— Naturalmente sintético – siguió el pequeño ruso.

— Ian, te recuerdo que ando a mis matones, y no tengo ningún miedo de usarlos – casi en señal, uno de los susodichos matones crujió sus dedos, como si deseara moler a alguien.

— Ok, ok. No hace falta ponerse agresivo – Ian ahora trató de apaciguar un poco a la volcánica y temperamental japonesa.

— Ahora respóndeme – le ordenó ella.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? No tengo idea – hay gente a la que le cuesta entender las cosas, pero la falta de expresión seria de Ian no ayuda a poner en claro su punto, dado que, teniendo una vista bien clara de la risa de Aki, cuesta no contagiarse.

— ¿Y tú de que te ríes? – y ahora Suki también puede ver a Akira, segura de que se está riendo de ella.

— De nada, absolutamente nada – Aki apenas y podía respirar, nada le podía estar saliendo mejor hoy.

El encuentro entre Tyson y Kai comenzó, y todos ustedes lo han visto, y todos los que son fans de Kai lo odian, así que no vamos a profundizar mucho en descripciones. Solo vamos a decir que Tyson peleó, y Kai peleó, y a todos les pareció raro lo brutal de los ataques de Kai, y aunque muchos de los presentes lo achacaron a alguna táctica extraña o deseo de motivar a Tyson a luchar, Aki bien pudo decirles que se debe a que Kai no es muy coherente bajo prolongado efecto de alcohol y cansancio, otra pieza de su maléfico plan. Y otro detalle que tenemos que preguntaros, si son los trompitos los que se están arreando¿por qué son los beyluchadores los que se ven cansados? Ellos ciertamente no se mueven de su sitio, y todos los efectos especiales los ponen las bestias bit. Así que alguien tiene que explicar eso.

Mientras avanzaba el encuentro y se iba destrozando más y más del estadio debido a la fuerza de los embates de Kai y Tyson, se pudieron registrar variadas reacciones, la mayoría de sorpresa y reverencia ante la fuerza de los beyluchadores. Pero en terrenos más familiares, Suki no quería ver, Ian devoraba las palomitas como si estuviera en un cine, Akira cruzaba los dedos (aunque sea engañoso el adivinar a quién le echaba suerte); Pasha, en los pasillos inferiores, había detenido sus esfuerzos en ahorcar a Tala por empatar para dedicarse a despellejar a Bryan y Spencer por permitir que Kai hiciera semejante tontería.

No importa que ya no haya arreglo, el solo matarlos sería satisfacción suficiente para ella.

Y entonces, la cosa se puso fea, el ataque final de Kai y Tyson, hizo no solo volar el techo, sino aparecer toda una constelación de astros en el cielo. Lo que, para cualquier conocer del anime, puede ser achacado a la presencia de alguna excelente droga en el aire acondicionado o a que los escritores de esto vieron demasiadas veces la secuencia final de End of Evangelion, definitivamente nosotras sí lo hicimos. Si ustedes no tienen idea de lo que estamos hablando, lo sentimos mucho por ustedes.

— De acuerdo, ahora eso sí eso es exagerado – exclamó Ian ante semejante espectáculo.

— ¿Te parece? – le preguntó Aki, muy tranquilo, considerando que su apuesta aún no está ganada.

— Sí, pero no importa. Solo espero que este miserable agujero tenga seguro porque ese techo en definitiva no se arregla fácil – comentó el ruso, mientras un pedazo del susodicho techo se soltaba y aplastaba a alguna ilusa unas cuantas filas a la derecha, no es que importe realmente.

Finalmente, y para desgracia de cualquier persona con buen gusto, sentido común o que tenga apuestas contra Tyson, el gordito demostró tener mayor resistencia de la que se suponía, y pudo mantener su blade girando más tiempo que el Kai. Esto significó la victoria del BBA Revolution sobre los Blitzkrieg Boys, por más que nos duela.

— No es posible – Asuka estaba tan asombrada que apenas y podía hablar – No lo puedo creer.

— Créelo Suki, Kai perdió de nuevo – le dijo Ian, sospechosamente tranquilo en la situación, dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

— ¡Qué vergüenza¡El oprobio¿Qué irán a decir mis amigas? – chilló Suki, en otro de sus humildes y desinteresados discursos.

— Bueno, si la vergüenza es demasiada, siempre puedes romper tu compromiso con Kai – sugirió Aki, con una sonrisa demasiado obvia para su buena salud.

— Ni lo pienses Akira, Kai es mío no importa lo que pase – le gruñó ella, evidentemente malinterpretando el gesto de Aki.

Con eso, ella se paró, y con toda la dignidad posible, salió de la gradería, ignorando los gestos de alegría de los demás equipos, satisfechos con haberle bajado un poco el orgullo a ella y a los Blitzkrieg Boys. Claro que esas risitas insidiosas pararon de inmediato al ver a Aki, que, pese que su hermano y su equipo habían perdido, hacía tales gestos de victoria que parecía que se había ganado unas docenas de medallas olímpicas, brincos al aire y todo lo demás. Eso se explicaría claro si supieran que gracias a su conjura, astucia y malignidad en contra de su propio hermano, acaba de ganar suficiente para comprarse un par de Ferraris, pero ellos tienen una idea más o menos buena de Akira Hiwatari, y es mejor no arruinárselas.

XD XD XD XD

— Y una vez más, ustedes me decepcionan – gruñó Voltaire, caminando de una lado al otro frente a la fila de perfectamente formados miembros de los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Estaban reunidos en la sala de la mansión Hiwatari, uno de los pocos cuartos que el equipo de limpieza de la mansión había logrado arreglar luego del desastre de fiesta de la noche anterior. Voltaire andaba de un lado al otro, como león enjaulado y tan peligroso como uno, mientras que los miembros del equipo se cuadraban en perfecto estilo militar. Todos, menos Kai, que no iba a plantarse por su abuelo y solo estaba apoyado junto a la puerta, en su pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Pasha se había deshecho de los guardaespaldas, que en definitiva no iban a poder ejercer su efecto intimidatorio con Voltaire, y se limitaba a estar sentada de uno de los sillones de cuero oscuro que adornaban la sala. Aki, a su lado, estaba a propósito no prestándole atención a las rabietas de su abuelo, favoreciendo revisar las cifras de sus ganancias por las apuestas.

— Quiero que me den una razón valedera por la que no deba enviarlos a todos al exilio en el primer barco de carga que zarpe – continuó el anciano, cada vez más enojado.

— Ehhh... y si prometemos no volverlo a hacer – intentó Ian con una sonrisita.

— Eso fue lo mismo que dijeron la última vez, y ya ven como acabó – le replicó Voltaire, con una expresión tan falsa de afabilidad que hasta era gracioso.

— Pero no nos fue mal esta vez – fue a comentar Tala, medio en disculpas.

— Déjenme ver – comenzó Voltaire, poniendo un gesto pensativo - Perdieron completamente en Italia...

— Fue culpa de Kai, él se dejó ganar – se excusó de inmediato el pelirrojo, casi deseando poder esconderse detrás de Pasha.

— Y no vi que te fuera mejor con ese enano pelirrojo, a menos que también perdieras a propósito – le espetó el jefe, acribillándolo con la mirada.

— Ehh... no.

— Kai fue lo único que impidió una derrota en España, y ambos perdieron aquí – continuó el anciano.

— En un resultado global, nos fue mejor que a los demás – consideró Spencer.

— Y aún así perdieron – gruñó el viejo, que dio un giro y se planto justo al frente del Pasha, con un papel en la mano - Ni que decir con el hecho de que ya me llegó la cuenta de los gastos.

— Uuuuppppssss... – murmuraron los presentes, todos menos Pasha, que estaba sudando la gota gorda ante la mirada de Voltaire.

— Este, señor – trató ella - si pudiera explicar...

— No, no puedes – le cortó terminantemente el señor Hiwatari, que siguió con su paseo por la habitación - Y nuevamente, ustedes son una desgracia para esta Corporación. Así que¿han pensado en un motivo por que el no deba mandarlos al exilio?

— ¿Tendría que mandar también a tus únicos herederos? – sugirió Akira, con una sonrisa muy inapropiada para alguien a punto de acabar en un gulag.

— Ni siquiera me tientes – le respondió el abuelo, entonces dio un profundo respiro, libero un suspiro y continuó un poco más calmado - Ok, no los voy a exiliar de una vez.

— Además, si lo consideramos bien, no hay mucha diferencia entre nuestras bases de entrenamiento y un gulag – hay días en que Bryan de verdad no sabe cuando tener la boca cerrada, hoy es uno de ellos.

— Veamos si dices eso luego de pasar una semana durmiendo a la intemperie – le lanzó Voltaire, junto con una rabiosa morada.

— De acuerdo, me callo – Voltaire debe ser uno de los pocos seres humanos que puede efectivamente intimidar a Bryan

— Dejaremos este asunto así – el anciano concluyó, y apuntando un dedo al equipo les indicó - Ustedes cinco, va de regreso a Rusia en el primer avión que salga.

— Sí señor – respondieron ellos marcialmente.

— Y Pasha, discutiremos más de esto en la reunión de jefes de la semana próxima – había cierto tono en su voz que le dijo bien claro a la rusa que podía olvidarse por una temporada de aspirar a ese ascenso. ¡Rayos, más peleas con Kalidranov!

— Sí, señor – fue todo lo que ella dijo en voz alta.

— Por cierto, Kalidranov llamó – comentó el jefe de modo tranquilo - su equipo para el campamento está listo.

— SIIIIIIIIIIII. YUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU – brincaron y gritaron los rusos, y al darse cuenta de la mirada de reprobación que recibieron de Voltaire, trataron de callarse un poco - Ehhh... perdón, señor.

— Pero no van a haber nada de vacaciones hasta entonces – les advirtió el otro.

— Demonios – más murmullos.

— ¿Qué dijeron? – les retó el jefe.

— Nada señor – volvieron a responder marcialmente.

— Y¿Asuka? – Voltaire abandonó el tono marcial por uno de más de enojado pariente.

— ¿Síiiiii? – ella se conocía ese todo, usualmente era porque había hecho algo malo, aunque no podía imaginar que sería.

— Tu cocodrilo aún está en mi patio – le recordó el señor Hiwatari.

— Ahhh... sí – eso era, el bolso de viaje con patas - Ya me lo llevo – y salió casi corriendo por la puerta.

— Ahora, largo de aquí todos – ordenó el anciano.

— Sí señor – más rápidos que perezosos, los muchachos se escabulleron por la puerta.

— Una palabra Akira – llamó Voltaire cuando el resto del equipo se estaba retirando.

— Sí, abuelo – le dijo su nieto, con su mirada más inocente y tranquila.

— No creas que no sé lo que hiciste – le dijo Voltaire, hundiéndose en el mullido cuero de su sillón.

— No sé de lo que estás habl... – fue a decir Aki, pero su abuelo le detuvo con una mirada.

— Lo que hiciste fue traidor, vil, sinvergüenza y de una grado inimaginable de falta de ética o mínima moral – el anciano hizo silencio, dejando que sus palabras se hundieran antes de continuar, poniendo una sonrisa - Estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho.

— ¿En verdad? – Akira no se lo creía.

— Claro, ese es el comportamiento de un verdadero Hiwatari – le felicitó el abuelo, con una verdadera sonrisa de orgullo.

— Creí que preferirías los ataques frontales de Kai – comentó su nieto, aunque Voltaire nunca había realmente demostrado preferencia por un estilo u otro.

— Eso funciona de tanto en tanto, y casi nunca cuando se trata de negocios – explicó el anciano, haciendo un gesto en la mano como para restarle importancia al asunto - Vas bien.

— Gracias.

— Pero si tu hermano llega a saberlo estás muerto, y yo no voy a intervenir – le advirtió en tono bajo y seco.

— Genial – gruñó Aki, y eso le hizo preguntarse algo - Pero¿cómo lo supiste?

— Tú, y el resto de esos malagradecidos mocosos creen que pueden engañarme – le murmuró el anciano en tono impaciente - Pero no es así, yo sé todo lo que dicen o hacen.

— Ahh... – eso sí no se lo esperaba - Bueno, respecto a lo que dije el mes pasado en la fiesta de Sayaka, yo...

— Akira – le cortó de nuevo el abuelo.

— Sí señor – el jovencito se puso aún más derecho.

— Vete antes de que me arrepienta de que conserves la cabeza – le advirtió el abuelo.

— ¡Sí, señor! Por cierto señor¿no importa si me voy mañana a unas vacaciones largas con Suki a Tahití verdad? Porque ella invitó a Kai y como siempre él no quiso ir, y no me pareció bien desperdiciar las reservaciones, así que...

— ¡Akira! – Voltaire cortó su desesperante tirada con un gruñido casi tirando a grito.

— Sí, señor – sonrió el otro.

— Vete antes de que cambie opinión.

— ¡Sí, señor! – le respondió el nieto, casi cerrando de golpe la puerta.

* * *

Lady Dark: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de nuestro capítulo final definitivo.

Lady Evil: Dejamos unos cuantos cabos sueltos que pueden ajustarse a lo que ocurrió después en la serie.

Lady Dark: Queda la posibilidad de escribir otro fic después, sea como secuela o precuela. Pero tenemos que analizar una posible historia.

Lady Evil: De momento, los dejamos con esto. Agradecemos mil veces su apoyo y hacemos nuestra última revisión de reviews.

XD XD XD

**LiZzi – **Lady Dark: Bien eso depende, vomitar de hecho puede ser agradable. Lady Evil: En el momento no, pero uno se siente muy bien después. Lady Dark: Y ese chantaje sirve para que veas que Kai no es tan noble tampoco, sigue siendo un Hiwatari. Lady Evil: Y el ser capaz de chantajear lo hace aún más lindo.

**littledark – **Lady Dark: Bien, podemos pensar que la muerte de Voltaire sería buena para el mundo, pero considera que entonces todo quedaría en manos de Akira y Kai. Lady Evil: Y todavía eso no parece malo, pero entonces sus principales subordinados serían Pasha y los Blitzkrieg Boys, y eso nos hace figurarnos como va a acabar todo. Lady Dark: Y ya viste, por cierto Ian no dijo nada porque estaba sobornado.

**Fanny-Shadow – **Lady Dark: Gracias, nosotros extrañábamos los reviews. Lady Evil: Especialmente ella. Lady Dark: Y espero que nos envíes la nueva versión de tu fic, aunque no estoy del querer ver el de Yu-Gi-Oh, ese enano de doble personalidad me perturba. Lady Evil: No te hagas, a ti te gusta. Lady Dark: Yami, no Yugi, ese mocoso tiene 16 años y tiene mente de 4 años. Lady Evil: Pues a mi no me molesta, como la yaoista que soy, disfruto de las uniones Yami x Kaiba. Lady Dark¡Yaoistas!

**Alexa Hiwatari** – Lady Dark: Es el alcohol, Tala se pierde mucho cuando aún está ebrio, simplemente se puso curioso. Lady Evil: Ya pudiste leer el resultado final de ese exceso de alcohol. Lady Dark: O exceso de amor. Lady Evil: Masoquismo. Lady Dark: Lo mismo. Lady Evil: Y ya viste lo que pasó con Kai. Lady Dark: Cayó bajo el influjo maléfico de su hermano, su propio honor y los pésimos escritores de Beyblade. Lady Evil: Nosotros solo lo ajustamos un poco a nuestras propias necesidades.

**Alega Sumimo-Sham – **Lady Dark: Es triste, y mucho el despedirse. Lady Evil: Pero esperamos poder regresar alguna vez. Lady Dark: Mantén la esperanza, que eso es lo importante. Lady Evil: Que nosotras no vamos a dejar de escribir, tal vez vayamos un tiempo a Gundam Wing a escribir una secuela que debemos, pero amamos mucho a Pasha, Suki y Aki para dejarlos tirados.

XD XD XD XD XD

Ahora, un último reconocimiento a todos los que nos han enviado reviews durante todos nuestros capítulos. Y un reconocimiento especial de corazón a aquellos, que habiendo mandado más de 100 durante los primeros 23 episodios, fueron cruelmente borrados por el despreciable servidor de este sitio.

**Hikari Mitsune K.**

**Naoko Harada**

**miyod**

**Silverhell**

**#17**

**Alega Sumino-Sham**

**Javiera Hiwatari**

**Malale**

**littledark**

**fanny-shadow**

**Mary-Mary **(aunque la desgraciada de hecho nos insultó y a nuestros personajes, pero el aumentar nuestra lista de reviews es lo que importa)

**Mannaz-San**

**Sele-chan**

**sky d**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**dragonnety**

**Yoko**

**chica g anime**

**Kize Gorak**

**Alicia**

**Tea**

**Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage**

**Oneesan **(otra perra quejosa que no puede quedarse callada, pero hizo un comentario grande con muchas quejas, y como dijimos, el aumentar nuestra lista de reviews también importa)

**Denia **(en sustitución de Zen por la "muerte del vejete", esas fueron sus palabras)

**LiZzi**


End file.
